Harry Potter és a Sötét Nagyúr
by Ms. Chaos and IRM Karmada Dothlthleig
Summary: A hetedik év. Dumbledore halálát követő nyáron Harry minden erejével a végső összecsapásra készül: Voldemort immár kénytelen komoly ellenfélként kezelni őt. Piton titkára hamarosan fény derül, és felbukkan R.A.B is. A jóslat beteljesülése közeledik...
1. Az otthon

Disclaimer: Sajnos nem a miénk a Harry Potter Univerzum joga, minden JKR-é és a WB-é. Persze egypár szereplő saját ;), és maga a történet és valamennyire saját, ettől függetlenül semmi pénzt nem csinálunk belőle.

(Ms. Chaos írta és Kármádá javítgatta)

_**Prológus**_

Harry az ágyán ült, és összpontosított a varázsigére. A szeme csukva volt, száját vékony vonallá préselte, a pálcáját a nyitott ablakra szegezte. A szoba berendezéséről lerítt, hogy a legtöbb bútor és tárgy mágikus katasztrófa áldozata lett. Hedvig szemrehányóan huhogott egykori kalitkájának tetején, amit egy inda gyilkos szorítása papírgalacsinná gyúrt. A padlót jéghideg köd lepte el, és egy igencsak morcos gnóm újból meg újból megpróbálta mozgásra bírni a lábait benne, de a köd nem engedett. A levegőben egy lángoló kard lebegett, és izgatottan forgott körbe, áldozatokra lesve. Ha Petúnia néni látta volna most a szobát, szívrohamot kapott volna, de Dursley-ék jelenleg az igazak álmát aludták.

A Privet Drive felett egy bagoly suhant Harry ablaka felé. Harry érezte a közeledtét, és már számított is rá. Kicsit elmosolyodott. Mélyet lélegzett, és felkészült a nonverbális varázslatra. „Claudo portam" gondolt a varázsigére, és hagyta, hogy a szavak mögötti mágia az ideg szálaiból a pálcába fókuszálódjon. A következő pillanatban enyhe remegés töltötte be a szobát, a falak felfénylettek, az ablak és az ajtó elé furcsa, derengő anyag feszült. A bagoly hangos csattanással nekirepült ennek az anyagnak, és nyomban visszapattant, dühös huhogással. Harry kuncogott. „Contude" – gondolta, és a derengő anyag eltűnt. Egy pálcasuhintással eltüntette a fagyasztó-ködöt a padlóról és a bennrekedt gnómot is, majd kihajolt az ablakon.

- Bocs, de valamin ki kellett próbálnom – mondta, miközben beengedte a baglyot, és leoldozta róla az üzenetet. – Most már látom, hogy a fal tényleg visszatartja a varázslényeket. – tette hozzá elégedetten, majd mosolyogva folytatta – Ha jól látom, te voltál kettővel ezelőtt is. Nem unjátok még? Hány baglya van a minisztériumnak?

A gyöngybagoly válasz helyett egy újabb lesújtó pillantás kíséretében szárnyra kapott. Hedvig dühösen csattogtatta a csőrét.

Harry visszaült az ágyára, lapozgatni kezdett az „Ördöngösh, setét mágia elleni bűbájoc" című ős öreg könyvben, hogy kitalálja, mivel szabotálja a következő baglyot, és közben a levelet egy egész halom felbontatlan levél tetejére dobta, ahol félig kinyílt. A üzenet a minisztériumból jött.

Tisztelt Potter Úr!

Értesítjük arról, hogy ma, július 25-én ismét megszegte a kiskorúak bűbájgyakorlását korlátozó minisztériumi törvényt, a mai nap folyamán immáron harminchetedszer. Szeretnénk felhívni a figyelmét arra, hogy fagyasztó mocsár létrehozása csak vészhelyzetben használható felnőttkorú varázslók esetében is. Ezen keresztül szeretnénk ismét megemlíteni, hogy ezen cselekedetei maguk után vonják az eltanácsolását a Roxfort Boszorkány - és Varázslóképző Szakiskolából. Amennyiben ezután sem hajlandó felhagyni a bűbáj-gyakorlással, kénytelenek leszünk a Varázsbűn-üldözési kommandót bevetni Ön ellen, vádemelés kíséretében. Üdvözlettel:

Mafalda Hopkirk, Varázshasználati Főosztály

Harry a harminchét levélből ötöt még elolvasott, és remekül szórakozott rajtuk, de mivel a szöveg ismétlődött, a többit unalmasnak minősítette, és az ágya mellett hevertek felbontatlanul. A Varázsbűn-üldözési Kommandótól nem tartott, mert nyár elején rájött, hogy a házat védő varázs miatt illetéktelenül nem hatolhat be bűbáj-gyakorló személy.

A többi minisztériumi bagoly viszont remek céltáblája lett a különböző ártásoknak, védőbűbájoknak, amiket könyvtára egyik új szerzeménye ihletett. Rájött, hogy a nonverbális varázslás szinte korlátlan szabadságot ad neki. Egy verbális varázslat előre megkreált hatásokat vált ki, egy nonverbális varázs hatása viszont puszta gondolatokkal befolyásolható, és még a varázsszót sem kell kigondolnia.

Az is szórakoztatta, hogy a Minisztérium nem vette észre mindegyik varázslatát, ugyanis több mint száz bűbájt végzett el az este folyamán, csak a legtöbbjük annyira szokatlan volt, hogy a Minisztérium nem detektálta. Ősi varázslatok voltak ezek, legtöbbször varázs szavak nélkül, amiket Harry Dumbledore könyvében olvasott.

Dumbledore temetése utáni héten nyitották ki a végrendeletét. Az meglehetősen rövid volt, és a papír ott hevert Harry éjjeliszekrényén. Annyiszor elolvasta az igazgató hosszúkás betűit, hogy a pergamen teljesen kisimult.

Minden ingó és ingatlan vagyonom képezze ezután Harry James Potter tulajdonát, beleértve a könyvtáramat és a dolgozószobám tárgyait, valamint a házam. Használd mindezt bölcsen Harry, védjen téged utad során mindaz, amit tőlem kaptál, és amit magadban hordozol.

Ui.: Van egy egész doboznyi pezsgőcukor a fiókomban. Ne hagyd, hogy kárba vesszen!

Ui2: A szekrényemben találsz egy remek fülmelegítőt, Madam Pomfrey oda volt érte. Használd egészséggel!

A levél alján ott szerepelt Dumbledore és McGalagony aláírása. A dátum az igazgató halála előtti napról tanúskodott, és ezen Harry eléggé csodálkozott. Amikor felbontották a végrendeletet, McGalagony professzor maga jött el átadni Harry-nek, és hozta magával Dumbledore számos Roxfortban hagyott holmiját. Harry-nek átadott egy kis borítékot is, amin szintén Dumbledore kézírása hirdette, hogy csak Harry nyithatja ki mágikus sérülés nélkül. A kis borítékban csupán ennyi volt:

„Albus Dumbledore háza Godric's Hollow-tól északra 3 mérföldnyire, a Nagy Tölgyfa mellett található. Időtlen idők jelölik az utat"

Harry sejtette, hogy a ház feltérképezhetetlen, és Dumbledore maga volt a titokgazda. Miután megjegyezte a levél minden szavát, elégette. Nem tudta, mire gondolt az igazgató az időtlen időkkel, de úgy gondolta, hogy majd a helyszínen rájön. Érdekesnek találta, hogy az igazgató háza ilyen közel volt a szülei régi otthonához, és elhatározta, hogy születésnapja után odaköltözik. Lelki szemeivel látott egy kőházat, moha lepte falakkal, a konyhában szárított növények és az igazgató kedvenc édességei. Nem akart az Odúba menni, úgy érezte, ez túl nagy veszélyt jelentene Weasley-éknek.

A könyvek, amelyeket kapott, nagyon hasznosnak bizonyultak. A történelem legnagyobb varázslóinak kéziratait is tartalmazták, sok helyütt Dumbledore odatűzött megjegyzéseivel. Harry úgy érezte, az agya most olyan, akár a szivacs: mohón itta be a különböző varázslatokat, rendszeresen gyakorolt velük a nyári szünet kezdete óta, és már a nonverbális varázslás mestere volt. Jól emlékezett Piton arcára, amikor belefojtotta Harry-be a varázslatait, csak azért, mert nem tudta szavak nélkül elvégezni. Nem akarta, hogy ez még egyszer előforduljon. Most érezte a legerősebben, hogy az élete múlik ezeken a varázslatokon, és minél többet gyakorol annál jobb esélye van a túlélésre Voldemort ellen. Most már tudta, hogy egyedül van, és neki kell felvennie a harcot, senki sem segíthet neki. A legtöbb, amit tehet, hogy tanul. A varázslatok szinte mindegyike már az első kimondásra ment neki, és egy különösen nehéz bűbáj („Memorex") segítségével beleégette őket az agyába, hogy még konfúziós bűbájjal se lehessen elfeledtetni.

A saját sikerein felbuzdulva egyre nehezebb varázslatokat választott, amik már a Roxfort szintjét rég meghaladták, és a Minisztérium emberei nem tudták lenyomozni. Gyakorolta az elméjét elzáró bűbájakat is, hogy Voldemort itt se érezhesse magát túl nagy előnyben. Épp elhatározta, hogy a következő baglyot, amely most lassan suhant az ablaka felé, kőszörnnyé változtatja, ami teljesíti a parancsait, de ekkor felismerte benne Errolt, Weasley-ék öreg madarát.

- Hát te meg hogy kerülsz ide? - Errol fáradtan zihálva elterült az ágyon, és erőtlenül huhogott. Harry leoldotta a lábáról a levelet, és megkínálta Hedvig vizével és némi bagolycsemegével a fáradt madarat. A levelet Ron girbegurba betűi alkották.

Szia Harry,

Remélem nem feledkeztél meg Bill és Fleur esküvőjéről? Pont a szülinapodon lesz, de várunk bármikor előtte. Bár ahogy téged ismerlek Dumbledore tanácsát fogod követni, és addig a mugliknál maradsz. Mindegy hogy döntesz, de ne írd meg az érkezésed, nem biztonságosak a csatornák. Az esküvő után el kell mennünk vizsgázni hoppanálásból, gondolom te is megkaptad a papírt. Bár ez most olyan lényegtelennek tűnik… Ja, nyár elején megjelent egy metamorfmágus halálfaló, a te alakodban, de hamar lebuktattuk (seprűvel jött és pocsékul landolt), apa és Bill ártalmatlanná tette, most Azkabanban ül. Veritaserum hatására elmondta, hogy nincs több halálfaló, aki ilyen jól vált alakot, tehát talán nem kell több ilyen támadástól tartanunk, de azért majd igazold magad valahogy ha megérkezel. Vigyázz magadra, legyél óvatos,

Ron

Harry összevonta a szemöldökét. Ez nem az első kellemetlen hír, amit nyáron kapott. Végződhetett volna sokkal rosszabbul is, mondjuk az egész Weasley család halálával. Elhatározta, hogy felajánlja Weasley-éknek, hogy elvégzi a Fidelius-bűbájt (amit Dumbledore könyvéből megtanult) és lesz a házuk helyének titokgazdája. Még a Ravasz-szintű vizsgáknál sem kérdezik meg ennek a bonyolult bűbájnak az elvégzését, tehát valószínű, hogy Mr. Weasley sem tudja.

Egyre több halálesetet, eltűnést jelentettek be országszerte, és a muglik elleni kihágások százszorosára nőttek. Dumbledore halála után úgy látszik nem fogták vissza magukat a halálfalók, bár a Főnix Rendje derekasan helyt állt. Épp ezért igencsak bosszantónak tartotta, hogy a minisztérium azzal tölti a drága idejét, hogy figyelmeztető leveleket küld olyan súlyos kihágásokért, mint egy kiskorú bűbájgyakorlása. És elég szorgalmasan teszi ezt – gondolta bosszúsan, felfedezve az újabb minisztériumi baglyot, amely berepült az ablakon.

Harry az ágyon hason fekve egy hanyag pálcamozdulattal kővé változtatta a madarat, és egy újabb pálcasuhintás után a kőmadár sztepptánc közben darabokra szaggatta a levelet. Harry egy darabig elnézte ezt, majd eszébe jutott, hogy ez majdnem olyan mint az Imperius-átok: a különbség csak az, hogy nem élő madáron, hanem egy kőszobron hajtotta végre. Ami persze előtte élő madár volt… Ettől elundorodott, és előbb az irányító-varázst szüntette meg, majd visszaváltoztatta a szobrot hús-vér madárrá. Az meglepetten nézett borostyán sárga szemeivel először rá, majd az elpusztított levélre. Zavartan kiköpött egy pergamendarabot és gyorsan szárnyra kapott.

- Ne haragudj, ez egy kicsit durva volt – szólt Harry a madár után, és a párnájába temette az arcát. Hedvig egyetértően huhogott, mivel kezdett megijedni gazdájának kísérletező kedvétől, aminek, tapasztalata szerint, a baglyok isszák meg a levét.

- Nyugi, téged nem bántalak, és nekik sem esett bajuk – mormogta Harry fáradtan, majd úgy döntött, hogy mára elég a gyakorlásból. Pálcájának apró mozdulataival, lebegésbűbájok és ellen átkok kombinációjával pár perc alatt rendbe rakta a szobát. Eltűnt az erőszakos inda Hedvig kalitkájáról, és visszanyerte régi formáját, a lebegő kard egy csillagzápor kíséretében köddé vált, a könyvek visszarepültek a helyükre, a minisztériumi levelek pedig felrepültek és elégtek a levegőben. Harry visszavonta a Disaudio bűbájt is, amit Dursley-ékre mondott ki, és bebújt a paplan alá.

Igen, el fog menni Ronékhoz a születésnapján, és utána meglátogatja a szülőfaluját és Dumbledore házát. Nem látta még soha azt a házat, de érezte, hogy a béke egy kis szigete lesz ez a számára. Felidézte elalvás előtt az öreg varázsló mosolygós arcát, mint eddig minden éjszaka. Szeretett volna jól emlékezni rá, hogy ott legyen vele, amikor Voldemorttal harcol, hogy emlékezzen rá mit vesztett, és minden megvetését rá tudja uszítani Sötét Nagyúrra, aki még ahhoz is túl gyáva volt, hogy maga végezze el a gyilkosságot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry a következő pár napot szintén gyakorlással töltötte, és alig jött ki a szobából. Dursley-ékkal csak étkezésekkor találkozott, de nem beszélt velük. Szótlanul elvégezte a házimunkát, amit a nagynénje ráosztott, vagy csendesen végighallgatta, amint Vernon bácsi méltatlankodik az ablaka alatt találkató töménytelen mennyiségű bagolytoll miatt. („Talán most már meg is kopasztod azokat az átkozott madarakat…!") (Kármádá: Ez tetszik!)

Aztán a születésnapja előestéjén az ágyán üldögélt, és gondolkozott azon, hogy mi lesz, ha elmúlik a védővarázs. Valahogy úgy érezte eddig, mintha édesanyja és Dumbledore vele lennének. Meg fog szűnni ez a biztonságot adó pajzs, amint betölti a tizenhetet? Halálfalók várnak rá a Privet Drive végén, vagy esetleg maga Voldemort? Meg akarta várni az éjfélt, és aztán útnak indulni Ronékhoz. Az óra lassan elérte tizenegyet. Dursley-ék egy különösen izgalmas valóság show-t néztek a tévében, bár ezt a szomszédoknak váltig tagadták volna, hiszen a műsor erkölcstelen, nevetséges és felháborító volt. Fél tizenkettő. Harry-nek eszébe jutott, hogy talán el kéne búcsúznia Dursley-éktől, hiszen reményei szerint sosem látja őket viszont.

- Dumbledore biztos elbúcsúzna, ő mindig mindenkinek megbocsát. – mondta Hedvignek, aki erre megértően huhogott az utazóláda tetején, ami most jobbára az igazgató könyveit és hasznos varázsholmijait rejtette – És ez lett a veszte – tette hozzá sötéten.

Mégis elindult lefelé a lépcsőn. Útközben egy pillantást vetett régi szobájára, a lépcső alatti gardróbra, és eszébe jutott, hogy talán már be se férne a szűkös kamrába. Amikor beérkezett a nappaliba, Dursley-ék szokásuk szerint pillantásra se méltatták.

- Öhm, Vernon bácsi, Petúnia néni… - próbálkozott Harry, mire a nagynénje feltekintett – Szóval, holnap betöltöm a tizenhetet.

Vernon bácsi dühösen felhorkant

- Csak nem azt akarod mondani, hogy valami ajándékot akarsz?

Harry lesajnálón nézett a nagybátyjára.

- Nem, eszemben sincs. A tizenhetedik életév nálunk a nagykorúságot jelenti, tehát azt is eldönthetem, hogy hol akarok lakni a későbbiekben.

Vernon bácsi szeme felcsillant.

- Áh, már emlékszem, az a vén bolond említette tavaly. Hozzá költözöl talán?

Harry-ben felfortyant a düh. Egyetlen pálcaintésébe került volna, és Dursley-ék végigélték volna mindazt a fájdalmat, amit ők okoztak neki tizenhat év alatt. De ha bosszút állna, nem lenne jobb Voldemortnál, figyelmeztette egy belső hang. Elcsitította indulatait a lelkében, és helyébe mély fájdalom költözött.

- Dumbledore professzor meghalt – mondta halkan, és döbbenten vette észre, hogy Petúnia néni felkapja a fejét, arcán rémülettel. – a barátomhoz, Ronhoz megyek. Valószínűleg soha többé nem látjuk egymást.

Vernon bácsi horkantott egyet, Petúnia néni viszont üresen meredt maga elé. Dudley sem reagált semmi észrevehető jellel, de talál túlságosan lekötötte a tévéadás. Harry pár másodpercig ácsorgott, hátha történik valami, de be kellett látnia, hogy ez hiú ábránd a részéről, így hát megfordult, és kiment a szobából. Épp elkezdett felmenni a lépcsőn, amikor Petúnia néni megjelent mögötte, kezében üres üdítős poharakkal. Valószínűleg azzal az indokkal jött ki, hogy kiviszi őket a mosogatóba. Az arcán még tőle is szokatlan idegesség tükröződött.

- Harry – szólt remegő hanggal, míg unokaöccse kérdőn nézett rá – tényleg meghalt… Dumbledore tényleg… meghalt?

- Igen – felelte Harry, és a nagynénje arcát fürkészte – miért rázott ez meg téged?

- Hát ő az egyetlen, akitől Tudodki félt… Ha most meghalt, ki véd meg minket? A sok szörnyűség ami mostanában történik, biztos Tudodki miatt van…

Harry csodálkozva nézett Petúnia nénire.

- Honnan tudod mindezt? – kérdezte, majd összeszűkített szemmel alkalmazta a megtanult legilimenciát a nagynénjén, és hirtelen megértette – neked is van varázstehetséged – Petúnia összerezzent – miért nem jártál a Roxfortba?

Petúnia néni szemében könnyek jelentek meg. Remegő kézzel letette a poharakat, és amikor elkezdet beszélni, mintha évszázados titok szabadult volna a lelkéről.

- Nem akartam semmiben sem hasonlítani a nővéremre. Csináltam egy-két furcsa dolgot, de én normális akartam maradni. Lily állandóan az iskoláról fecsegett, és nekem elegem lett ebből. Dumbledore levélben megpróbált győzködni, hogy menjek el az iskolába, de én nem tettem…

- De Dudley ugye nem…?

- Nem, ő mugli teljesen. Ne mondd el Vernonnak – tette hozzá suttogva, vadul forgatva a szemeit.

- Nem mondom el – mondta Harry komoran – terveim szerint sosem látom viszont. De te miért nem akartál soha varázsolni?

Petúnia néni szinte suttogva válaszolt, miközben a szobaajtót leste, mintha attól tartana, hogy hirtelen megjelenik a férje.

- Néha azért varázsoltam… gyerekkoromban, Lily pálcájával, de ő nem tudott róla… legutoljára akkor használtam pálcát, amikor Dumbledore védelmet varázsolt a házra.

Harry meglepetten nézett a nagynénjére.

- Segítettél Dumbledore-nak a varázslatban?

- Megmondta, hogyan kell… szükség volt az én… közreműködésemre is.

Harry pár pillanatig nem mozdult a döbbenettől. A szobából a showműsor zajai szűrődtek ki. Petúnia néni zavartan ácsorgott, és kerülte a tekintetét. Annyira abszurd volt a helyzet: itt áll a nagynénjével, és varázslatokról beszél…

- Szóval ez volt az üzenet értelme… A rivalló, amit Dumbledore küldött… „Ne feledd az utolsót"…az utolsó varázslatot!

Petúnia néni alig láthatóan bólintott. A kezét tördelte mialatt láthatóan elhatalmasodott rajta a kétségbeesés, majd Harry-re nézett.

- Ki fogja most megfékezni Tudodkit, ha nincs Dumbledore?

- Igyekszem majd én eleget tenni ennek a feladatnak – felelte Harry, és meglepetten vette észre, hogy vigasztalni próbálja nagynénjét – Viszlát, Petúnia néni. El kell mennem, amikor megszűnik a varázs – szólt, és elindult felfelé a lépcsőn.

- Vigyázz magadra, Harry – szólt utána suttogva Petúnia néni, majd mintha megijedt volna a saját szavaitól, a kezét a szájára szorította és visszament a nappaliba. Harry továbbment a lépcsőn, és belépett a szobájába.

- Kár, hogy ezt nem hallottad, Hedvig – mondta a hófehér bagolynak – nem gondoltam volna, hogy pont az utolsó napon ér meglepetés ebben a házban.

Már csak két perc volt éjfélig. Harry a a ládájához sétált, és a nehéz csomagot szorosan a két lába között fogva megragadta Hedvig kalitkáját.

- Hoppanálni fogunk – magyarázta neki – tudom, hogy nincs meg a vizsgám, de ez semmi az eddigi szabálysértéseimhez képest.

Ránézett az órájára. A másodpercmutató lassan felmászott a vekker bal oldalán, és elérkezett az éjfél. Harry úgy érezte, mintha elektromos vihar söpört volna át a szobán, és valahogy ürességet hagyott a lelkében. Megszűnt a varázs. Eltűnt hát innen minden, ami a varázsvilághoz, és Dumbledore-hoz kötötte. Becsukta a szemét és az Odúra gondolt. A következő pillanatban rántást érzett a köldöke táján, és a ládájával együtt egy ismerős mezőn találta magát Weasley-ék háza előtt.


	2. Az esküvő

2. Az esküvő

Harry tett egy pár lépést az Odú felé, és mosolyogva vette tudomásul, hogy a konyhában még ég a lámpa. Tehát Mrs. Weasley fenn van, valószínűleg szokása szerint szörnyülködni fog Harry soványságán, és legalább két adag vacsorát belétraktál.

Az este langyos volt, és a ház felől virágillatot hozott a szél. Harry valahogy mégis minden idegszálával figyelt, mert egy aggasztó érzés lett úrrá rajta. Mintha furcsa csiklandozást érzett volna a tarkója táján. Egy másodperccel később tudatosult benne: valaki pálcát szegez rá. Villámgyorsan megpördült, közben előkapta a pálcáját és egy bonyolult hurkot írt le vele maga körül. A felé küldött vörösen fénylő átok szétolvadt Harry újdonsült, kéken vibráló pajzsán.

- Nahát, Potter fiú… - tűnt fel Bellatrix Lestrange arca a semmiből, hat másik halálfaló kíséretében. Mindegyikük arca fanyar gyűlöletet tükrözött – csak nem megtanultál küzdeni?

- Ahogy látod Bellatrix – szólt ki a pajzs mögül Harry, és a halálfalók arcát fürkészte. Piton nem volt közöttük.

- Mindegy, Potter… Látom rájöttél, hogy nincs sok esélyed ellenünk, gyere szépen velünk, a Sötét Nagyúr csak rád vár…

- Voldemort nagyot hibázott, hogy nem ölt meg hamarabb – vágott vissza Harry és fenntartotta a fénylő pajzsot – most már nehezebb dolga lesz. Amint látod, Bellatrix, sokkal erősebb vagyok, mint tavaly. Javaslom kotródjatok innen. – a szavai bátran hangzottak, de a szíve őrült iramban vert, és a gyűlölt nő arcát fürkészte.

Bellatrix felnevetett, de Harry észrevette, hogy kicsit zavartan tekint a kék pajzsra.

- Öljétek meg – szólt oda a halálfalóknak, akik mind rászegezték a pálcájukat. Harry sejtette, hogy ennyi átok lerombolná a pajzsot, ezért gyorsan a halálfalók mögé hoppanált, és egy pálcasuhintással fagyasztó ködöt varázsolt a bokájuk köré. A halálfalók zavartan forgatták a fejüket, az egyikük észrevette Harryt, és rászegezte pálcáját, de mielőtt bármit tehetett volna, kővé dermedt Harry átkától. A többiek egy pillanattal később döbbenten vették észre, hogy megnémultak, és már kezüket sem tudják mozdítani, mert a homokszemek a fövenyen gyémántkemény kristállyá nőttek Harry egy újabb intésére, és körbenőtték a lábukat, törzsüket és a pálcás kezüket.

- Azt hiszem, az Azkaban kénytelen lesz pár új cellát építeni – mondta Harry pálcáját a halálfalókra szegezve – gondolom, észrevettétek, hogy nem tudjátok megtörni a hoppanálásgátló bűbájomat.

Ekkor azonban Bellatrixra tekintett. A nő valami ismeretlen nyelven mormogott szavakat, anélkül hogy mozgott volna a szája, sőt mintha nem is a saját hangja lett volna. Harrynek elkezdett futkározni a hátán a hideg. Épp rászegezte a pálcáját, hogy elnémítsa, amikor a halálfaló nő teste szinte folyékony, éjfekete füstté változott, és kiszabadult a kristály és a köd szorításából, majd újra materializálódott Harry mellett, és egymásra szegezték a pálcáikat. Bellatrix rikoltó hangon kezdte a varázsigét:

- Adava… - Harry ráfogta a pálcáját - _Lingua Versam_ – gondolta, és Bellatrix kénytelen volt másképp befejezni a varázsigét – Arvadek…

A nő zavartan tekintett Harryre, miközben a fiú egy pálcamozdulattal mozdulatlanná dermesztette.

- Milyen szerencse, hogy nem tudtad nonverbálisan az Adava Kedavrát – vetette oda Harry a sóbálvány-átokkal sújtott halálfaló nőnek. – így használhattam a betűfordító bűbájt. Legközelebb tanuld meg. Bár úgy tudom, igen kevesen tudják. És most legfeljebb az Azkabanban gyakorlohatod – mosolygott Harry, míg Bellatrix dühösen fogatta a szemét, majd becsukta. Harry érezte, hogy készül valamire, de nem tudott közbelépni, Bellatrix teste a következő pillanatban éjfekete füstté alakult.

- _Adava Kedav_… - fogta rá Harry a pálcáját a füstre, de az eltűnt egy pukkanás kíséretében, így Harry nem fejezte be a varázslatot.

Dühösen meredt a moccanni sem tudó halálfalókra, és a biztonság kedvéért elvette a pálcáikat.

- Nyugalom, pár perc és megérkezik a Varázsbűn-üldözési Kommandó. – mondta, és elindult újra az Odú felé. Pár lépés után észrevette, hogy a kivilágított konyhaablakban a félrehajtott függöny mögött egy arc tűnik el, és a függöny visszakerül az eredeti helyére. Harry bekopogott a tölgyfaajtón, és pár másodperc múlva meghallotta Mrs Weasley cérnavékony hangját:

- Ki az?

- Harry vagyok, Mrs Weasley. Az előbb érkeztem.

- Igazold magad! – szólt most Mr Weasley, és hangja bizalmatlanságot árult el – mondj valamit amit csak Harry tudhat!

- Öh… - Harry ettől tartott. Lázasan kutatott az emlékezetében valamilyen információ után – Nos.… Mr Weasley, az ön álma, hogy kitalálja, mitől repül a repülő, önt pedig Mrs Weasley hmm… Mamamacinak szokta szólítani, amikor kettesben vannak. Öh… tavaly hallottam, amikor Dumbledore professzor idehozott, és hagymalevest ettem – bentről semmi sem hallatszott ki, mintha mérlegelték volna a hallottakat – Bill és Francica esküvőjére jöttem – tette hozzá Harry, mire kivágódott az ajtó, és Mrs. Weasley a nyakába borult.

- Jaj, kis drágám, ne haragudj, csak hát ilyen időket élünk… - szipogott – mi történt ott kint?…

- Halálfalók támadtak rám, Mrs. Weasley. Értesíteni kell a minisztériumot.

- Már megtettem. – szólt közbe Mr. Weasley – és úton vannak, csak sok a dolguk... Molly, szólj nekik az új fejleményekről – szólt oda Mrs. Weasleynek - Sajnos a sötét miatt nem láttuk, hogy pontosan mi történik. Nem számítottunk rád éjszaka, lehetett volna akár csapda is. Sajnálom, hogy nem mentem ki segíteni.- szabadkozott, majd kitekintett a furcsa élőszobor-csoportra – Bár ahogy elnézem, nem volt szükséged rá.

- Egyikőjüket elszalasztottam. – mondta Harry, majd lesütötte a szemét - Bellatrixet, Sirius gyilkosát.

- De hiszen élsz, fiam – veregette meg a vállát Mr. Weasley, őszínte tisztelettel a hangjában – ezért is alig hittük el hogy te… - elharapta a mondat végét, majd mosolyogva folytatta - Ezzel túltettél a minisztérium egész évi munkáján. Nem is tudom hogy hogy… miként sikerült ezt megtenned.

- Gyakoroltam. – foglalta össze tömören Harry, miközben a hüppögő Mrs. Weasleyt nézte, aki közben visszatért a szobából, majd megint lesütötte a szemét – Mr. Weasley, nincsenek biztonságban amíg én itt vagyok. Javaslom a Fidelius-bűbáj elvégzését. Megtanultam a nyáron, hogyan kell…

- Oh, köszönöm Harry, de Bill is igyekezett megtanulni, és holnap el fogja végezni, még az esküvő előtt. Nem miattad nem vagyunk biztonságban – veregette meg a fiú vállát – Tudodki mindenkire vadászik, aki nem az ő oldalán áll. De mi nem hagyjuk, hogy a násznépnek baja essen…

Harry elmosolyodott

- Hányan jöttek Fleur családjából?

Mrs. Weasley arca fájdalmas fintorba torzult.

- Óh, hát itt vannak vagy százan. Megszállták a környékbeli fogadókat, kész rémálom az egész… A mieink csak holnap délelőtt érkeznek – aztán végigsiklott a tekintete Harryn – Hát téged megint éheztettek egész nyáron? Arthur, engedd már be szegény gyereket, mindjárt végzek a vacsorával…

Harry mosolyogva leült a konyhaasztal mögé és közben az ablakon keresztül szemmel tartotta a halálfalókat, de tudta, hogy nem mennek sehova. Majd a szeme végigsiklott a konyhán. Az egész ház elég furcsán festett: sűrűn virágzó fehér rózsa kúszott fel a falakra, és folyamatosan nőtt. Mr. Weasley, aki még mindig az ajtóban állt, követte Harry tekintetét.

- Bill csinálta – magyarázta, miközben Mrs. Weasley pálcaintésére a zsír elkezdett sercegni a serpenyőben és a hasábburgonyák a vágódeszkáról felpattantva fejest ugrottak bele – az este kezdte el növeszteni, holnapra az egész házat beborítja majd a rózsa. Hohó…. – mondta, és belebámult a sötétségbe, ahonnan halk pukkanások hallatszottak – azt hiszem itt vannak.

Harry rögtön felpattant, és Mr. Weasley nyomában kisietett az udvarra. A mezőn két, Harry számára ismeretlen auror hoppanált Rufus Scrimgeour kíséretében. A mágiaügyi miniszter szeme megakadt Harryn, és összeszűkült. A két auror zavartan ácsorgott, és a bizarr szoborcsoportot bámulta.

- Észleltük, hogy az ifjú Harry engedély nélkül hoppanált – jelentette ki tárgyilagosan Scrimgeour az odaérkező Mr Weasleynek, olyan természetességgel a hangjában, mintha nem látta volna a hat halálfalót a kristály fogságában – és nem ez az első szabálysértése a nyár folyamán. Úgy érezzük nem veszi komolyan a minisztérium rendeleteit. Személyesen szeretném ezért felelősségre vonni, és bírósági idézést benyújt…

A miniszter nem fejezhette be a mondatot, mert újabb pukkanás kíséretében Harry egy nagyon is ismerős alakot látott feltűnni. Az illető vörös keretes szemüveget, zöld sárkánybőr táskát és szoknyát viselt, és a kezében pennát és pergament tartott. Roppantul elégedettnek tűnt, mintha ezt az egész műsort kizárólag az ő kedvéért hozták volna össze.

- Áh, Harry Potter – búgta Rita Vitrol széles mosollyal, és a pennáját szívogatta – biztos forrásból tudom – itt az aurorok egyike észrevehetően elvörösödött - hogy zseniális tehetséged ismét megcsillogtatva elfogtál… lássuk csak… - a szemöldökét összeszorítva számolt, majd csillogó fogsorát felvillantva folytatta - hat halálfalót!

A purlicerpenna eközben sebesen szelte a papírt, Scrimgeour nagy bosszúságára.

- Miniszter úr – jegyezte meg Harry mosolyogva, érezve, hogy ebből a szituációból teljes győzelemmel fog kikerülni – igazán kedves, hogy idefáradt. Tudja, a Minisztériumtól igen figyelmes gesztus volt, hogy szemet hunytak azok miatt az apróbb kihágások miatt, máskülönben nehezen tudtam volna elfogni a halálfalókat. Úgy tudom, az Azkaban régóta vár már néhány igazi csatlósára Voldemortnak. – Tette hozzá ártatlanul, aztán a halálfalókra szegezte a pálcáját. Eltűntette a ködöt és a kristályt, de ezzel egyidőben erős kötél feszült rájuk, és a hoppanálásgátló átok is rajtuk maradt – így könnyebben szállíthatók – mondta mosolyogva, és mit sem törődve Scrimgeour egyre vörösödő fejével valamint Rita Vitrol kérdéseivel, Mr Weasleyvel együtt ismét az Odú felé vette az irányt.

Aznap reggel Harry kora hajnalban riadt fel. Pár pillanat múlva jött csak rá, hogy miért: a nyitva hagyott ablakon kersztül Bill futórózsája elsöprő támadást indított az ikrek szobája ellen, ahol Harryt elszállásolták. A padlót beborították a fehér virágok. A gyorsan növő ágak megtámadták az ágyát is, és már épp a fülét csiklandozták, amikor felébredt, és felpattanva, félig csukott szemmel pálca nélkül egy fókuszálatlan taroló-átkot mondott ki, amitől a rózsa minden irányban visszahúzódott. Amikor rendesen kinyitotta a szemét, akkor jött csak rá, hogy mi volt a támadó.

- A francba, kezdek olyan paranoiás lenni, mint Rémszem… - jegyezte meg Harry Hedvignek, aki nemrég térhetett vissza a vadászatból, ugyanis egy döglött patkányt szaggatott kisebb darabokra.

A Nap épp akkor kelt fel a fák mögül, és táncoló foltokat festett a falakra, a madárcsicsergés pedig szinte fülsiketítővé vált. Harry feltételezte, hogy Ron még nem kelt fel, és mivel elaludni sem tudott, elővette a rózsatámadásnak szintén áldozatul esett ládájából a „Pálcanélküli varázslatok" című, nem túl vastag kötetet.

A könyv szintén Dumbledore könyvtárából volt, és Harry igencsak hasznosnak találta. A legtöbb varázsló csak egy „Invito pálca" szellemi magasságáig értett a pálcanélküli varázsláshoz, mivel elég nehéz volt a varázserőt másképpen fókuszálni.

Harry a könyvből megtudta, hogy a pálcáknak ez a legfontosabb szerepe: gazdájuk rajtuk keresztül irányítja az általa létrehozott hullámokat a mágia láthatatlan terében. Ha a bűbájok és az átkok nem koncentrálódnak elegendően kis területre, gyakran hatástalanok maradnak. A könyvből az is kiderült, hogy az ősidőkben nem pálcákat használtak a varázstehetséggel rendelkezők: igen hatékony volt például egy unikornisszarv vagy egy sárkányfog is. De néhány varázsló képes arra, hogy az ujjai hegyébe fókuszálja a mágiát, így tudnak pálca nélkül varázsolni, de ez egy esetben sem olyan pontos, mint a pálcával végzett munka. A legtöbben viszont csak akkor voltak képesek így mágiát művelni, amikor nagyon dühösek, vagy elkeseredettek voltak: Harry jól emlékezett arra, amikor pálca nélkül felpuffasztotta Marge nénit.

Egy pár percig minden erejével arra koncentrált (a könyv utasításai szerint, amit Dumbledore megjegyzései fűszereztek), hogy a jobb mutatóujjába gyűjtse a Lumos varázsigének engedelmeskedő mágiát. Maga a varázsige nagyon egyszerű volt, és Harrynek már régóta ment nonverbálisan, ez viszont teljesen más volt. Új idegi kapcsolatok kiépítésére volt szükség, és ez csak rengeteg gyakorlás során sikerülhetett, a varázslók nagy része nem is volt képes rá. Letekintett Dumbledore betűire a könyv lapjain:

„Elképzelni: Az agy minden részéről ezüstös fonalak indulnak ki, és a jobb kéz (pálcás kéz) ujjaiba futnak. Az ezüstös fonalak vezetik a mágiát. Koncentrálni a fonalakra"

Majd egy rövidebb megjegyzés:

„Olyan érzés, mintha Bűvös Bizsere folyna az erekben"

Harry ezen elmosolyodott, és innen közelítette meg a problémát. Elképzelte a Bűvös Bizsere hatását nagy mennyiségben, és csukott szemmel koncentrált a fonalakra is, majd a Lumos varázsigére. Érezte, hogy felforrósodik az ujja hegye: kinyitotta a szemét és kis fehér lángocska égett rajta.

Felszisszent, és gyorsan megszüntette a varázsigét. - Csak én lehetek ilyen hülye, hogy lángot varázslok a saját kezemre – mormogott magában, és bosszúsan előkereste a pálcáját, hogy egy hűsítő pakolást készítsen az ujjára. Ebben a pillanatban berontott a szobába Ron csíkos pizsamában, és kissé sértődötten nekitámadt.

- Harry, igazán felébreszthettél volna. Tényleg elkaptál hat halálfalót? – aztán lehuppant Harry ágyára.

- Szerencsém volt – válaszolta Harry kicsit szabadkozva, miközben Ron őszinte elképedésére krémet és kötést varázsolt az ujjára – Voldemort nem számított arra, hogy az egész nyarat gyakorlással töltöttem. Csupa fiatal halálfalót küldött rám, némelyiküket láttuk a Roxfortban is, meg persze Bellatrix Lestrange-t. Ő egyértelműen a Voldemorttól tanult fekete mágiát használta és meglógott.

Ron hümmögött, majd végigfuttatta a szemét a szobán, és összeráncolta a szemöldökét. Aztán úgy döntött, hogy nem teszi szóvá Harry furcsa viselkedését (tankönyv az ágyban, plusz nonverbális varázslatok, mindkettőt mélyen elítélte szünet idején) és megkérdezte:

- De hogy tudtak követni egyáltalán? Tudták hogy hová jössz?

- Nem – rázta meg a fejét Harry – Igazából gondolhattam volna rá. Amikor hoppanáltam, valószínűleg a Privet Drive-on lehettek, és érezték az eltűnésem. Ha látsz valakit hoppanálni, akkor megfelelő koncentrációval és gyakorlattal elvileg tudod követni.

Ron vigyorgott

- Remélem a vizsgán nem fognak ilyesmit kérni. Örülök, ha minden testrészemet átviszem a kijelölt helyre.

Harry is elvigyorodott, majd megkérdezte:

- Tényleg, Hermione mikor érkezik?

- Ó, hát elég sokat volt errefelé, most valószínűleg a ruháját rendezi otthon, de nemsokára hoppanálnia kell a konyhában. Nem jössz le?

Harry bólintott, és gyorsan felhúzott egy vékony, ujjatlan zöld talárt, közben Ron is visszament átöltözni, és együtt lementek a földszintre. Az első, amit észrevett az idegösszeroppanás szélén álló Mrs Weasley volt, aki a rózsatengerben igyekezett megtalálni a konyhai eszközöket, miközben az udvaron felállított üstök körül az igencsak népes Weasley-család nőtagjai tüsténkedtek. Harry szinte senkit sem ismert közülük, de aztán észrevett egy hosszú vörös hajú lányt. Ginny a pálcájával éppen szószt varázsolt a húsra, és az egyik nagynénje válla fölött rápillantott Harryre. A fiú (Ronról teljesen megfeletkezve) Ginny felé indult.

- Agatha néni, tudnál nélkülözni egy percre? – kérdezte Ginny a mellette álló kövérkés, szőke hajú boszorkánytól, amikor Harry az üstjük közelébe ért.

- Persze, kicsim – mondta a néni mosolyogva, és sokatmondó pillantással méregette Harryt.

Ginny kivált a számos nagynénje alkotta zajos csoportból, és elindult Harryvel a ház másik vége felé, remek pletykatémát szolgáltatva a középkorú boszorkányoknak

- Hallottam mi történt tegnap – fordult Harryhez, amikor már elég messzire értek. – örülök, hogy életben vagy. Egész nyáron aggódtam miattad, nem adtál hírt magadról, még Ronnak sem…

Harry úgy érezte, hogy gombóc van a torkában miközben belenézett Ginny szomorú szemeibe.

- Sajnálom, hogy nem írtam. Nem akartam, hogy bármi kapcsolatot felfedezzen Voldemort köztem és köztetek… hiszen mondtam… nem élném túl az elvesztésed. – tette hozzá halkan.

Ginny erre szótlanul átölelte Harryt. Annál a fészernél álltak, ahol tavaly Dumbledore Harryval beszélgetett.

- Ne aggódj – mondta a lány – az Odú most már feltérképezhetetlen. Voldemort egyik csatlósa se figyelhet minket.

Harry csodálkozva nézett a lány szemébe, leginkább azért, mert kimondta a rettegett varázsló nevét.

- Ezt szeretem benned, hogy bátor vagy – mosolygott a lányra – és ígérem mindent megteszek annak érdekében, hogy ennek a rémálomnak hamar vége legyen. Nem tudom milyen árat kell fizetnem érte, de bármibe kerül is, véget vetek Voldemort rémtetteinek. És ha akkor még életben leszek…

- Akkor felkeresel engem – mosolygott Ginny – Sok évet vártam rád. És képes vagyok akár ugyanennyit várni. De ha engednéd, és nem aggódnál értem minden pillanatban, veled tartanék.

- Ezt tudod, hogy nem engedhetem. Fontos tudnom, hogy biztonságban vagy. – mondta Harry, majd mosolyogva odahajolt Ginnyhez, és megcsókolta.

A következő pillanatban hangos pukkanás kíséretében Hermione hoppanált tőlük kevesebb mint fél méternyire. A kezében ibolyaszínű estélyi ruhát szorongatott, a haja simábbnak tűnt mint általában, valószínűleg Debodor Hajfőzet hatására.

- Oh, bocsánat – nézett rá meglepetten Harryékre, majd gyorsan szabadkozni kezdett – a konyhába igyekeztem, de elég nehéz feltérképezhetetlen házba hoppanálni, még akkor is, ha a titokgazda elárulta a helyet…

- Semmi gond – válaszolta Harry, majd egy pillantást vetett Hermione ruhakölteményére – Szép a színe.

- Ó, kösz - mosolygott kicsit szórakozottan Hermione, majd olyan arcot vágott, mint akinek létfontosságú információ jut az eszébe – Néhány perce baglyot kaptam a Roxfortból. Biztos ti is, kérdezzétek meg Mrs Weasleyt...

- És? Mit írnak? – kérdezte türelmetlenül Ginny – Kinyitják idén a Roxfortot?

- Az attól függ... A felügyelőbizottság úgy döntött, hogy csak akkor nyithatnak ki, ha a diákoknak több mint a fele vissza akar jönni. Ezért mindenkit megkérdeztek levélben, és a választ egy héten belül meg kell küldenünk.

- Remélem összegyűlünk annyian – mondta Ginny – nem akarok egész évben anyáékkal dekkolni…

Harry nem szólt semmit. Ő már korábban eldöntötte, hogy nem megy vissza a Roxfortba, de erről csak Ron és Hermione tudott. Gyorsan témát váltott.

- Ti gondolom tovább főzitek az ünnepi ebédet. Én mit csináljak?

- A fiúk a hátsó kertet alakítják át az ünnepségre. Segíthetnél nekik, aztán utána találozunk – mondta Ginny.

Harry bólintott, majd elköszönt Ginnytől és Hermionétól is, és a házat megkerülve a hátsó kertbe ment.

Rögtön meg kellett állapítania, hogy lélegzetelállító díszítés készült: Mr Weasley és a két legidősebb fia épp padokat varázsolt a fehér rózsatengerben kacskaringozó zöld ösvény két oldalára, amely egy rózsalugashoz vezetett. Harry beállt segíteni, és mivel a kölcsönkért padok itt-ott kopottasak voltak, egy Charlie-tól tanult bűbájjal lefestette és gyorsszárította őket.

Harry megállapította, hogy Bill arca már sokkal szebben fest, mint nyár elején. Még mindig tele volt forradásokkal, de már jobban hasonlított régi önmagára, mint Rémszem Mordonra, és ez dícséretes haladás volt.

A délelőtt nagy része vidáman telt: befutottak az ikrek is, és agyonkínozták Billt borús előrejelzéseikkel a házassággal kapcsolatban. A teljes díszítéssel tizenegykor végeztek, és a vendégek is nagy számban érkeztek meg az esküvő helyszínére. Fél tizenkettő körül befutott Hagrid, Rémszem és Kingsley Shacklebolt, majd Lupin és Tonks, kéz a kézben. Lupin sokkal fiatalabbnak nézett ki, mint az eddigi évek során, talán azért, mert szüntelenül mosolygott, és egy vadonatúj talár volt rajta. Tonks az alkalom tiszteletére aranyszínű hajjal és ruhában jelent meg. A „francia delegációt" és a Weasley-rokonság nagy részét Bill vezette el a házig, hogy odataláljanak, és délben elkezdődött a szertartás.

Harry még sosem volt ehhez hasonló ünnepségen. A legjobb dísztalárját vette fel, de még így is alulöltözöttnek érezte magát a franciákhoz képest. Fleur apja arannyal hímzett és gyémántberakásokkal díszített köpenyt viselt, és igen szigorú tekintettel méregette Billt, különös tekintettel a sárkányfog fülbevalójára. Fleur ruháját mintha pókhálóból szőtték volna: a ráeső napfényt száz színben verte vissza, és légesen úszott a lány mögött. A kezében egy hatalmas csokor rózsát tartott. A fátylát Ginny és Fleur húga, Gabrielle tartotta, minketten aranyfényű ruhát viseltek, és a látványtól Harry pár pillanatra elfeledkezett mindenről. A ceremóniát egy öreg boszorkány vezette, aki, miután a fiatalok esküt tettek, varázspálcájával beírta a nevüket egy hatalmas ősrégi könyvbe, amit aztán Billék aláírtak.

Ezután Fleur elhajította a rózsacsokrot, és Tonks kapta el. Harry eddig azt hitte, hogy ez egy mugli szokás, de kiderült, hogy eredetileg a varázsvilágból származik. (Csak annak idején tényleg megátkozták a rózsacsokrokat úgy, hogy aki elkapta, ellenállhatatlan kényszert érzett arra, hogy gyorsan megházasodjon. Ezért azokban az időkben rémülten elugrottak a repülő csokor elől)

A lakoma első osztályú volt, ezt még a franciák is elismerték, és a délután többi része is kellemesen telt. Harry Ronnal, Hermionéval és Ginnyvel töltötte az idő legnagyobb részét, és próbált nem gondolni arra a zavaró megérzésre, ami már egy jó ideje ott motoszkált a fejében.

Túl sokan vannak itt az esküvőn, és túl sok ismeretlen, főleg a franciák közül. Weasleyék sosem látták ezeket az embereket – honnan tudják, hogy megbízhatóak? Akár halálfalók is lehetnek. Voldemort kapcsolatai immár messze elérnek, hatalma még nagyobb, mint annak idején. Ezek közül a varázslók és boszorkányok közül bárki lehet az ő embere.

Harry nem tehetett róla, de egyfolytában ez járt a fejében. Ilyenkor elkomorult, és a vendégeket figyelte, és csak akkor tért magához, amikor Ginny rászólt, hogy ne vágjon ilyen búskomor képet. „Talán tényleg paranoiás vagyok" gondolta Harry, és megpróbálta jól érezni magát.

Mikor azonban erre az elhatározásra jutott, történt valami. Alig volt észrevehető, de Harry rögtön félbeszakította a humoros történetet, amit épp mesélt, és feszülten figyelt. A levegő mintha hirtelen pár fokot hűlt volna, és az eddig zajos társaság kicsit csendesebben beszélgetett.

- Ti is érzitek? – suttogta Harry, miközben Hermione meglepetten pislogott. Harry jól ismerte ezt az érzést, és nem voltak jó emlékei róla – Ezek… - kezdte bizonytalanul, aztán mintha halk hörgést hallott volna, és az egész násznép elcsendesedett – Dementorok! – kiáltott Harry a hirtelen beállt csendbe, és az erdő széle felé mutatott, ahol vagy száz köpenyes alak bukkant elő a fák közül, és a fű felett pár centivel siklottak feléjük, miközben hörögve szívták be a levegőt. Harry és a Főnix Rend tagjai egy emberként kapták elő a pálcáikat, és mondták a varázsigét:

- _Expecto patronum_! – Harry ezüstszarvasa másik hat patrónus kíséretében a dementorok felé száguldott. A következő pillanatban Hermione is utánuk küldte ezüstösen fénylő vidráját. A csuklyás alakok megtorpantak, de a patrónusok nem voltak elegen, és néhány dementor kiszökött. A vendégek nagy része sikoltva menekült, ám ekkor Harry megpillantott az erdő szélén néhány alakot, akik biztos nem dementorok voltak. Az egyikük egy zsíros hajú, görbe orrú férfi kiszaladt a csuklyások közé, és szembeszállt a patrónusokkal.

- Piton! – ordított fel Harry, és érezte, hogy az izmainak a felgyülemlett gyűlölete parancsol: a felé közeledő dementorokkal mit sem törődve a férfi felé rohant, de a csuklyások elzárták az útját. Egy hirtelen jött megérzés alapján úgy döntött, hogy tárgysokszorozó bűbájt alkalmaz a patrónusidéző varázsra:

- _Expecto patronum meliorum_! – Kiáltotta futás közben, mire a pálcájából tizenhárom ezüstös, sashoz hasonló madár robbant ki, és a dementorok felé repültek. A csuklyások rémült hörgéssel hátrasiklottak. Harry madarai az összeset menekülésre késztették, és összehangolt csapatmunkával az erdő felé terelték őket. A dementorok a túlerőtől meghátrálva dühös vijjogás közepette egytől egyig dehoppanáltak. A halálfalók a feléjük rohanó Főnix rend tagjait észrevéve úgy érezték, hogy felborult az erőegyensúly, és egy pillanattal később szintén dehoppanáltak, Piton kivételével. A varázsló savanyú mosollyal nézett Harryre, aki futás közben nonverbális ártást küldött rá. Piton elegánsan kivédte a piros fénynyalábot egy erős pajzsbűbájjal, és ő is köddé vált.

- Neem! – ordított Harry a pálcáját szorítva – ne merészeld!

A benne felgyülemlett harag nem engedte, hogy felhagyjon az üldözéssel. Zihálva rohant tovább oda, ahol Piton eltűnt. Valahogy minden más zaj az ingerküszöbe alá szorult, csak a bájitaltanár gyűlölt arcát látta maga előtt – és dehoppanált.


	3. Piton és Dumbledore titka

3. Piton és Dumbledore titka

Egy sűrű erdőben találta magát, de csak ennyit tudott megállapítani, a következő pillanatban hátulról eltalálta egy nonverbális Capitulatus-átok. Nekicsapódott egy fának, és a pálcája kirepült a kezéből.

- Nocsak Potter – Hajolt fölé Piton viaszfehér arccal, kezében Harry és a saját pálcája – Milyen kellemes meglepetést okoztál. Túltettél önmagadon – mármint… ostobaságban.

Harry lélegzete szinte elakadt a gyűlölettől, és hörögve vetette oda a választ.

- Ismerős a helyzet ugye, Piton? Egy fegyvertelen ellenfél, védtelenül… Csakhogy én nem ittam mérget, úgyhogy a történet ezúttal a maga halálával végződik.

Piton gúnyosan felkacagott.

- Ugyan már Potter, csak a túltengő, alaptalan önbizalom beszél belőled, mint az ostoba apádból. Azt hiszed, árthatsz neke….

A hangja hirtelen elakadt. Az arcán mélységes döbbenettel, levegő után kapkodva nézett Harryre, akinek minden vonása eltorzult a haragtól. Ujjait olyan pózba görbítette, mintha erősen szorítana valamit: Harry mágiájának leküzdhetetlen béklyója fonta körül Piton torkát, és nem engedte lélegezni. Piton utolsó erejével felemelte mindkét pálcát, de mielőtt elvégezhetett volna bármilyen varázslatot, Harry lefegyverezte egy ösztönös kézmozdulattal. Piton hörögve zuhant a földre, és Harry pálcaintésének nyomán szoros indák tekeredtek a végtagjaira. Mozdulni sem tudott, zihálva vette a levegőt.

- Voltál már ilyen kiszolgáltatott helyzetben, Piton? – kérdezte Harry, és a kezében megremegett a varázspálca. – Nagy a kísértés, hogy megöljelek. De előbb meg kell tudnom az igazat. Mindenről. – a férfi fölé hajolt, és hűvös nyugalommal beszélt hozzá – Most át fogom törni az elméd. Tiltakozhatsz. Megpróbálhatsz ellenálni. De a végén te kerülsz ki vesztesként. Ne állj ellen, és nem fog fájni. – mondta nyugodtan, majd mindkét kezével megragadta Piton halántékát, és minden mágikus erejét a varázsló mentális pajzsa ellen uszította.

Piton ellenállt: izmai megfeszültek a koncentrálástól, és a saját bűbájával foltozta az elméjét védő pajzs szétrombolt részeit. De még a legerősebb varázslatai is kezdtek széthullani, és amire ekkor Piton rádöbbent, attól a vér is megfagyott az ereiben. Érezte, hogy Voldemort ereje sugárzik Harryből. Minden ostroma pontos másolata volt annak a rémálomszerű emléknek, amikor a Sötét Nagyúr egyszer betört az elméjébe, és felboncolta minden gondolatát. De amikor a fiú szemébe nézett, nem Voldemort eltorzult vonásait látta: ez az arc nyugodt volt, akár Dumbledore-é.

Abban a pillanatban, amikor az utolsó védőbűbáj is semmivé foszlott, Piton az elméjét elárasztó fájdalomtól az eszméletét vesztette. Harry keze remegett a kimerültségtől, de tudta, hogy most tovább kell haladnia. Színes kavalkádként törtek rá Piton emlékei: a fájdalmas gyerekkor, egyedüllét, megaláztatások, a dicsőség rövid pillanatai, gyűlölet és harag. Valahol Harry érzett szeretetet is, sőt talán szerelmet, de olyan kevés volt belőle, hogy a férfi sötét érzéseinek hullámai csaknem teljesen elfedték. Harry előtt feltűnt Piton diákjainak arca, majd a halálfalóké, a napok lassú múlása, bájitalok gőze, diadalérzet a jól sikerült varázslatok után. Felszínes dolgok, Harry nem ilyesmit keresett. Érezte, hogy valami nincs rendjén. A bájitaltanár elméjének néhány helyén nem tudott továbbhaladni. Alig volt észrevehető, mint egy sötét fal az éjszakában. Érezte, hogy kell ott lennie valami nagyon fontosnak, mert mintha érzelmek áramlottak volna át a láthatatlan pajzson.

Harry összeszedte a maradék erejét is, de nem tudta az eddigi módszerekkel áttörni ezt a falat. Furcsa mágia volt, ilyen mentális védelemről még nem olvasott. De mivel látta, hogy az érzelmek átsugároznak a falon, hirtelen ötlettel Dumbledore emlékéhez fordult. Felidézte az öreg varázsló arcát, és a benne lakozó hatalmas erőt. Emlékezett a szavaira, amit a szeretet mágiájáról mondott, amely teljesen más természetű, a sötét varázslók egyike sem ismeri… Felcsendült a lelkében Fawkes dala, és nyugodtság öntötte el. A saját boldog érzései felülkerekedtek a csüggedtségén és fáradtságán, és ekkor Piton emlékeinek formája is megváltozott: nem a konkrét eseményeket látta, hanem hogy Piton mit érzett legbelül, miközben átélte azokat. Így őszínte ámulatára sokkal több pozitív érzést látott, mint eddig, ezek úgy látszik mélyen el voltak temetve. Az előbb áthatolhatatlannak tűnő fal pedig sokkal áttetszőbbnek tűnt. Harry különösebb ellenállás nélkül keresztül tudott haladni a falon, és meglátta Piton legféltettebb emlékeit. A képek úgy törtek be az elméjébe, akár egy keményen lesújtó kalapács.

A hatéves Perselus Piton félelemtől remegve bújt meg egy szekrényben, amelynek résnyire nyitva az ajtaja. A résen keresztül régiesen berendezett szoba nappalija látszott. A földön egy sötét hajú férfi és egy kislány holtteste feküdt széttárt karokkal, mellettünk egy nő zokogott. A kisfiú-Piton lábai majdnem összecsuklottak a félelemtől. Ekkor a látótérbe magas, csuklyás alak sétált be, Harry megdermedt a döbbenettől: Voldemort volt az.

- Ne gyerekeskedj, Prince – vetette oda a nőnek a varázsló – csak nem azt a muglit siratod, és a fattyút, akit szültél neki? Tudhattad volna, hogy ez jár az engedetlenségért, hiszen ismersz.

A nő nem válaszolt, csak zokogott tovább, a kislánya hajfürtjeibe kapaszkodva. Harry érezte, hogy a gyermek-Piton viaskodik azzal az érzéssel, hogy kiszaladjon édesanyjához.

- Amúgy sem voltatok jóban – fűzte tovább a szót Voldemort, és belerúgott az idősebb Piton holttestébe – Nem becsülte benned a boszorkányvért. Pedig te Hollóhát Hedvig leszármazottja vagy, és ha jól tudom, távolról Mardekár vére is csörgedezik az ereidben. De ha neked ennyit ér az aranyvéred, hogy bemocskolod holmi muglikkal… - aztán közel hajolt a nőhöz – Ismét megkérdezem: hol van Hollóhát igézettekercse? Tudom, hogy itt rejtegeted valahol. Áttörném a bűbájt az elmédben, ha akarnám, de azzal sajnos megölnélek… És akkor hogy nevelnéd fel a fiadat?

A nő rémülten meredt rá.

- Igen – mosolygott Voldemort – az elméd elárult. Van egy fiad is, érte aggódsz. Milyen nemes jellem. – mondta gúnyosan, majd ridegen folytatta – Nem kell meghalnotok. De ha nem árulod el nekem, hol van a tekercs, akkor megkeresem a fiad, és megölöm veled együtt. Ne mondj még egyszer nemet.

Az asszony még mindig remegve sírt.

- _Crucio_! – Szegezte rá a pálcáját Voldemort, és egykedvűen nézte, amint a nő a földön rángatózik és ordít, majd megszüntette a varázst – a következőbe belehalnál. Ne légy ostoba.

Prince remegve felállt, és megkapaszkodott egy szekrényben. Csak nagyon halkan tudott megszólalni.

- Abban a szoborban van, bűbájjal elrejtve – suttogta elhaló hangon, és egy öreg, szakállas varázslót ábrázoló nem túl szép szoborra mutatott.

- Áh, nagyon érdekes – duruzsolta Voldemort – biztos a legerősebb, áttörhetetlen bűbájoddal véded. A képességeid elismerendő, megkérlek arra hogy nyisd ki. Nekem lehet, hogy két-három percbe is belekerülne feltörni, és most sajnálatos módon szorít az idő – mondta, és a nőre szegezte a pálcáját. – Csak semmi trükk.

Prince a szobor felé támolygott, és egy bonyolult pálcamozdulat kíséretében motyogott valamit. A szobor erre életre kelt, mosolyogva biccentett a nő felé, és köpenyéből egy kopottas tekercset vett ki. Prince elvette, és a szobor ismét megdermedt.

- Igazán ügyes – mondta Voldemort minden lelkesedés nélkül, és kivette a tekercset a nő kezéből. – Sajnos félig hazudtam. A fiadat életben hagyom, mert nincs kedvem egy kölyköt hajkurászni, de neked meg kell halnod. Vigasztaljon az, hogy halálod különleges lesz – mondta a varázsló a rémülten álló boszorkánynak, majd rászegezte a pálcáját.

- _Adava Kedavra_! - kiáltotta, és a szobát zöld fény töltötte be egy pillanatra. Voldemort mosolyogva nézte az elzuhanó testet, majd a pálcáját egy pillanatra a nő homlokához érintette, és hoppanált.

Harry érezte a gyermek-Piton döbbent kétségbeesését: a fiú kibotorkált a holttestekhez, és édesanyjára borulva zokogott. Hosszú percek teltek el így, majd a kisfiúban kezdett kialakulni valami más a kétségbeesett fájdalomból: a harag, a mindent elsöprő bosszúvágy. Harry döbbenten vette tudomásul, hogy a gyermek-Piton meg akarta ölni Voldemortot…!

Ezután lepergett még jópár futó emlék a későbbi évekből, mind villanásszerű kép volt csupán. Minden olyan pillanat itt szerepelt, amikor Pitonban fellángolt a Voldemort iránt érzett gyűlölet. Aztán ismét rábukkant egy hosszabb emlékre.

A huszonéves Piton Dumbledore irodájában állt. Az igazgatónak már ősz haja és szakálla volt, de kevesebb ránc keretezte az arcát, mint ahogy Harry emlékezett rá. Pálcát szegezett Pitonra, de az arca és a hangja nyugodt volt.

- Azt akarja, hogy elhiggyem ezt a történetet, Piton? Hogy csak azért állt be halálfalónak, mert bosszút akart állni Voldemorton?

Piton kezében nem volt pálca.

- Ez a cél vezérelt, már jó ideje.

- Akkor miért nem a mi oldalunkon harcol? – vonta össze a szemöldökét Dumbledore. Piton türelmetlenül válaszolt.

- Nem elég hatékonyak a módszereik. A Sötét Nagyurat nem lehet így kijátszani. Nem lehet megölni, amíg számít a támadásra. A gyilkosságra csak olyan ember képes, aki Voldemort belső köreinek tagja.

Dumbledore még mindig nem eresztette le a pálcát

- És ezért inkább eljátszotta a jó halálfalót, és megölt rengeteg ártatlan embert, csakhogy Voldemort bizalmába férkőzhessen?

- Pontosan – sziszegte Piton – a haláluk sajnálatos, de nem számít. Ha nem én ölöm meg őket, megöli valaki más. És ha hamarosan nem állítjuk meg a Sötét Nagyurat, sokkal többen fognak meghalni. Tizenöt éve ezen dolgozom. Most itt állok, fegyvertelenül. Ellenőrizze az elmémet, nem fogok tiltakozni.

Dumbledore habozott egy pillanatig, majd közelebb lépett Pitonhoz, és a varázspálcáját a férfi szíve fölött tartva megérintette a halántékát. Pár percig nem történt semmi, csak az igazgató vonta össze egyre inkább a szemöldökét. Majd elengedte a férfit, és a szemébe nézett.

- Minden, amit láttam, az elmondását igazolja. Még azt is érzem, hogy gyűlöli saját magát, pontosabban a gyilkost, amivé lett. Kénytelen vagyok hinni magának, de elítélem a módszereit. – mondta, és leeresztette a pálcáját. – hogy tudta mindezt elrejteni Voldemort elől?

- Az emlékeket védi néhány bűbáj, és eddig nem álltam olyan közel a Nagyúrhoz, hogy személyesen foglalkozott volna az elmém feltárásával. De most, hogy elárultam neki a jóslatot Potterékről, és a születendő gyermekükről, a kegyeltjei közé kerültem. Így már nem vagyok biztonságban, és félek, hogy nem tudom teljesíteni a feladatot. Ezért jöttem magához. Segítsen, és én is segítek magának. Zárja le ezeket az emlékeimet! Tudom hogy maga képes rá, és cserébe én kémkedek a Főnix Rendnek. Nem várhatjuk meg, hogy Potterék gyermeke felnőjön, és a jóslat szerint szembeszálljon vele… Én segíthetek megmenteni Potterékat, és még sok más embert, és elpusztíthatom a Sötét Nagyurat. Látta az elmémet, semmit sem titkoltam el maga elől. Be kell látnia, hogy közös a célunk…

- Úgy van – mormogott Dumbledore – de nagyon mások az eszközeink. – mondta, majd elgondolkozva tekintett ki az ablakon. Végül sóhajtott - Segítek, Piton. A bűbáj, amivel elzárhatja az elméjét a sötét varázslók elől, egy ősi szeretet-varázslat.

Piton csalódott fintort vágott.

- Azok nem túl erősek. – vetette ellen.

Dumbledore szeme megvillant.

- Voldemort ellen ez az egyetlen lehetséges fegyver. Az elméjén olyan falat képzünk, ami ellenáll mindenkinek, aki erőszakos érzelmekkel akar áttörni rajta. Voldemort észre sem fogja venni, hogy emlékeket rejteget abban az eldugott zugban.

Piton bólintott.

- Köszönöm… ez nagyon jó lesz. De a bűbájt én nem tudom elvégezni.

- Tudom – felelte sötéten Dumbledore, majd megcsóválta a fejét, és úgy szólította meg Pitont, mint egy eltévelyedett diákot – Túl sok benned a gyűlölet, Perselus. A varázslatot én végzem el. Kialakítok egy területet az elmédben, ahova elzárom a valódi érzéseidet a nagyúr iránt. Alkalmazok egy olyan bűbájt is, amivel a későbbi árulkodó emlékeid is ide fognak kerülni. De ne légy ezentúl meggondolatlan. – azzal közelebb lépett Pitonhoz, és a pálcáját a homlokához érintette.

Ezután felvillantak későbbről is emlékek: Piton és Dumbledore beszélgetései. Piton információkat adott át a varázslónak, néha javaslatokat arra, hogy merre meneküljenek Potterék… Piton megosztotta a gyanúját, hogy van egy besúgó a Főnix rendből, de nem látta még soha… Egyszer megkérte az igazgatót, hogy az elméjén erősítse meg a falat Voldemort egyik erőszakos támadása után.

Harry keze erőtlenül lecsúszott Piton tarkójáról, és zihálva lerogyott a puha, mohás talajra. Pár percig döbbenten bámulta az eszméletlen bájitaltanárt, és gondolatok sokasága cikázott át az agyán.

Piton tényleg az ő oldalukon áll… ezt világosan érezte. A Voldemort iránt érzett gyűlölete valódi volt, Harry is hasonló haragot táplált magában a Sötét Nagyúr iránt. Piton anyja Hollóhát leszármazottja, és tehetséges boszorkány volt… Hollóhát igézettekercse… egy Horcrux! Voldemort ezzel a gyilkossággal szakította szét a lelkét még egyszer. De ezt Piton nem tudta… Számára a családjának legyilkolása értelmetlen erőszak volt.

- Miért nem szólt erről Dumbledore? – suttogta maga elé Harry, bár belül tudta a választ. A titok nem lett volna biztonságban az ő agyában, hiszen Voldemort könnyen hozzáférhetett volna. Dumbledore védte ezt a férget – gondolta Pitonra nézve, de már nem tudta teljes szívéből gyűlölni őt. Rászegezte a pálcáját.

- _Relaxo_! – mondta, mire a bájitaltanár lassan magához tért, de az indák még mindig nem engedték mozogni.

- Láttam mindent – vetette oda Harry a varázslónak, a felindultságtól zihálva – mindent, amit Dumbledore elrejtett az elméjében.

Piton becsukta a szemét.

- Ostoba fiú – válaszolt halkan – még nem szabadott volna megtudnod. Az elméd nincs felvértezve a Sötét Nagyúr ellen…

- Szóval a saját bőrét félti, mi? – Harryben hirtelen ismét fellángolt a harag - Egyetértek Dumbledore-al. A módszerei önzőek és veszélyesek. Állhatott volna a Főnix Rend szolgálatában is, és akkor talán nem kellett volna meghalnia a szüleimnek…

Piton dühtől sziszegve válaszolt.

- Láthattad, Potter, hogy mennyi mindent segítettem Dumbledore-nak. A szüleid nem haltak volna meg, ha nem árulják el őket. A legértékesebb információforrása voltam, sokkal többre ment velem, mint veled valaha is…

Harry összevont szemöldökkel nézett a férfira.

- Szóval ezért gyűlöl engem – értette meg hirtelen – mert nekem megjósolták, hogy megölhetem Voldemortot, így elveszem magától a bosszú lehetőségét…

- Hagyjuk ezt Potter – szólt közbe ingerülten Piton.

- Nem, ne hagyjuk…! Jogom van a válaszokhoz! Nem néztem végig minden nyomorult emlékét… Miért ölte meg Dumbledoret, ha állítólag a mi oldalunkon áll?

Piton sóhajtott, és Harry arcát fürkészte.

- Meghaltam volna, ha nem teszem. Letettem Narcissának a Megszeghetetlen Esküt.

- Akkor meg kellett volna halnia! – ordította Harry és dühösen járkálni kezdett – hogy hihette azt, hogy a maga élete fontosabb Dumbledorénál?

Piton arca különös érzelmeket tükrözött: mintha mélységes önutálat lett volna.

- Azt hiszed, hogy nem haltam volna meg szívesen? – kérdezte keserűen – tévedsz, Potter. Miután megkötöttem Narcissával a Megszeghetetlen Esküt, fel voltam készülve a halálra. De Dumbledore megparancsolta hogy éljek, mégpedig bármi áron, kivéve a te halálodat. Tudtuk, hogy Draco feladata Dumbledore meggyilkolása, és persze azt is, hogy a fiú bele fog bukni. Azt tanácsolta, hogy maradjak ki az eseményekből… de ha mégsem sikerül, akkor is meg kellett esküdnöm, hogy életben maradok…

- Ezt nem hiszem el! – sziszegte dühösen Harry, bár érezte, hogy a férfi igazat mond.

- Elhihetnéd, hiszen láttad minden emlékemet, ezt is végignézhetted volna, ha nem szakítod meg a kapcsolatot. Ezután Dumbledore csak arra kért, hogy osszam meg veled az emlékeim az év során, de úgy látszik, te feltaláltad magad… - Piton szavai ingerültté váltak – Nem tudom, miért kellett ezt megtennem, de megígértem hogy így lesz. Mint ahogy azt is, hogy segíteni fogok neked.

Harry egy percig csak némán nézett a bájitaltanárra. Jól tudta, hogy miért kérte erre Pitont Dumbledore: a Horcruxos emlék miatt.

- Igen. Valóban szükségem lesz a segítségére – mondta kelletlenül Harry – leginkább Hollóhát igézettekercsének jelenlegi helye érdekelne.

Piton arca elkomorult.

- Dumbledore is erről kérdezett egyfolytában. De nem tudom, hol van. Csak egy ostoba papírdarab volt. – majd dühösen fészkelődött az indák szorításában – Volnál szíves eloldozni, Potter? Semmi kedvem pálca nélkül hatástalanítanom a bűbájaid, még a végén te is megsérülnél. Csatlakoznom kell a halálfalókhoz. Bár a te jóvoltodból nem biztos, hogy sokáig életben maradok, sikerült ugyanis szinte teljesen tönkretenned Dumbledore bűbáját…

- Nem megy még sehová. Van még néhány kérdésem – mondta komoran Harry.

- Nekem így is jó – Válaszolt Piton, majd kihangsúlyozta a következő szavakat – Végül is itt _időtlen időkig_ beszélgethetünk…

- Hogyan…? – nézett rá meglepetten Harry, visszaemlékezve Dumbledore rövid üzenetére, ahol az öreg varázsló ugyanezt a kifejezést használta.

- Nem ismered ezt a helyet, Potter? – Piton láthatóan élvezte, hogy új információkat közölhet - A szüleid falujától pár mérföldre van. Ezt a részét az erdőnek Dumbledore varázsolta el… és el kell ismernem, remek munkát végzett. A bűbája miatt bármeddig lehetünk itt, ezalatt nem múlik az idő a külvilágban. Ezért nevezte el Időtlen Idők Erdejének.

Harry hitetlenkedve nézett Pitonra.

- Nézd csak meg azokat a messzi fákat, Potter. Látod már, miről beszélek?

És Harry látta. A messzi fák mozdulatlanok voltak, míg a közelükben szél susogott a lombok között. A távolban jó néhány levél lebegett a föld felett, mintha elfelejtettek volna leesni. És, ami a legmegigézőbb látványt nyújtotta, egy szarvas volt az erdő szélén, aki ugrás közben fagyott be az idő rejtélyes mágiájába.

- Hogyan lehetséges ez…? – kérdezte megrökönyödve.

- Nem tudom – felelte Piton kissé feszengve – Dumbledore varázslata… Fogalmam sincs, miért hozta létre, de jó néhányszor használták ezt a helyet a Főnix Rend tagjai, ha időt akartak nyerni. Itt mindig volt idejük kitalálni egy haditervet, miközben a külvilágban semmi sem változott…

- És maga miért jött ide?

- Mert nekem is időre volt szükségem – felelte komoran Piton – amint észrevetted, Dumbledore varázsvonala, amellyel lezárta az elmém egy részét, megsérült. A rajta keresztüláramló érzelmek már észrevehetők voltak. Rendbe akartam hozni, mielőtt visszatérek a Nagyúrhoz, de nem hagyhattam, hogy feltűnjön neki a távollétem, ezért hoppanáltam ide. Bár hiába fáradtam, a sérülést, amit okoztál, nem tudom helyrehozni.

- Én viszont igen – mondta Harry – ha önként beenged az elméjébe, megcsinálom a falat. Már értem a természetét, különben nem tudtam volna átjutni rajta.

- Te? – kérdezte Piton gúnyosan mosolyogva – Albus Dumbledore legnagyszerűbb varázslatát akarod helyrehozni?

- Pontosan, Piton. Ez fehér mágia, és maga sosem értett hozzá túl jól – vágott vissza Harry – én viszont sokat tanultam a nyáron - azzal a pálcájának egy mozdulatával eloldozta Pitont, majd odalökte a varázslónak a másik pálcát, ami most a földön hevert.

- Ez igazán kedves tőled Potter – mondta gunyorosan Piton, de közben elgondolkozva nézett a fiúra - és talán hiszek is neked. Nem bánom, tehetünk egy próbát, legfeljebb ismét élvezettel nézhetem végig, amint belebuksz egy feladatba.

Harry figyelmen kívül hagyta a bájitaltanár szavait, és közelebb lépett hozzá, kezében a pálcájával.

- Engedje el magát, és főleg maradjon csendben – mondta, és a pálcáját Piton homlokának szegezte, a bal kezével pedig megragadta a férfi halántékát.

Most minden különösebb ellenállás nélkül hatolt be a varázsló elméjébe. Rövid idő alatt megtalálta az árulkodó emlékeket: az őket körülvevő fal tényleg megsérült. Harry rájött, hogy hogyan működik az emlékeket védő varázs: Dumbledore puszta szeretetből épített falat: ha egy olyan idegen elme közelített, amely tele volt gyűlölettel, akkor ezt a kisugárzó negatív érzést a fal semlegesítette, és nem verődött vissza _semmi_. Mintha nem lett volna ott semmi sem… Harry látta, hogy ez a burok jó néhány helyen megsérült, és kilátszottak alóla a puszta emlékek, és a belőlük sugárzó érzések szinte vakítottak. Harry megvizsgálta a régi fal maradványait, és úgy érezte, hogy helyre tudja hozni a sérülést. Azokra a dolgokra koncentrált, amik a szeretetet idézték fel benne: Dumbledore-ra, Ronra, Hermionéra, Ginnyre. Ezeket az érzéseket pálcájával ráfókuszálta a falra, és az növekedni kezdett. A varázs nemsokára zárt burkot képzett Piton emlékei felett.

Harry elvette a pálcáját a férfi homlokáról, és hátrább lépett.

- Hát ezzel is megvolnánk – mondta mosolyogva – Ha egy kicsivel több pozitív érzés lenne magában Piton, maga is meg tudta volna csinálni.

A bájitaltanár egy pillanatig félig dühösen, félig csodálkozva meredt Harryre, majd barátságtalanul vetette oda.

- A pozitív érzés túl nagy luxus egy magamfajta számára. Most mennem kell. Találkozunk még, Potter.

- Ebben biztos vagyok – modta Harry – addig is, egy fontos dolgot kell kérnem magától. Keresse Hollóhát igézettekercsét. Ne túl feltűnően, de keresse… Ez létfontosságú a sikerünk szempontjából. Ha megvan, mondja el nekem a helyét.

Piton egy pillanatig szótlanul nézett Harryre.

- Rendben van, Potter… Én megtartom a Dumbledore-nak adott szavamat, és segítek neked. Először is egy jótanács: vigyázz milyen titkokat osztasz meg a barátaiddal, itt leginkább Grangerre és Weasleyre gondolok. Lehet, hogy a Nagyúr megkörnyékezi őket. Rólam ne tégy említést senkinek, egyik volt tanítványom elméjére sem bíznám rá az életem – mondta Piton olyan önelégült arckifejezéssel, mintha csak az osztály pocsék bájital-házifeladatait becsmérelné. Majd egy rövid szünet után fagyos eltökéltség tükröződött rajta - És előre megmondom, hogy amint megfelelő alkalmam lesz rá, megölöm Voldemortot, mégpedig a mi kis Kiválasztottunk segítsége nélkül.

Harry egy kicsit bosszúsan nézett Pitonra, aztán halványan elmosolyodott.

- Ha így lenne, én lennék a legboldogabb. De addig is, keresse Hollóhát tekercsét!

A férfi komoran biccentett, és hátat fordított Harrynek. Mindketten szótlanul az Erdő széle felé indultak, és együtt átlépték az Időtlen Idők határát. Az eddig mozdulatlan szarvas azon nyomban folytatta kecses ívű ugrását, majd patáival hangosat dobbantva eliramodott a másik irányba. Piton egy nem túl barátságos pillantást vetett Harryre.

- Viszlát Potter, és jó szerencsét – mondta, majd a választ meg sem várva hoppanált.

Harry egy pár másodpercig némán nézett a köddé vált bájitaltanár hűlt helyére. Gondolt arra, hogy ő is hoppanál és visszamegy Ronékhoz, hogy ne aggódjanak érte, de aztán eszébe jutott, hogy amíg az Erdőben van, addig nem múlik az idő Ronék számára. Vágyott rá, hogy felkeresse Dumbledore házát. Piton valószínűleg nem tudott róla, talán senki sem a Rendből, de Harry most már tudta, hogy valahol az Erdőben kell lennie, a Nagy Tölgyfa mellett…

Visszafordult. Az Erdő innen elmosódottnak tűnt, és kicsit homályosnak – mintha minden _egyszerre_ történt volna benne. Harrynek valószínűsítette, hogy körbe van építve mugliriasztó bűbájokkal is. Átlépte a határt. A külvilág megfagyott, és ő ismét az Erdőben volt. Bár mintha kicsit más lett volna a napszak – amikor Pitonnal volt itt, még kora délután volt, most meg lemenőben volt a nap – a külső erdő fái viszont még délutáni fényben fürödtek. Harry körülnézett az Erdőben, és észrevett egy ösvényt, amit Piton biztos nem látott. Az út finoman kacskaringózott a fák között. Rövid töprengés után elindult rajta, és megnyújtotta a lépteit, nehogy ráesteledjen. Az erdő egyre sűrűbb lett, és a növekvő sötétségben Harry baglyok huhogását hallotta. Valahogy mégsem hátborzongató, inkább otthonos volt. Úgy érezte, ismeri ezt az ösvényt, mintha sokszor végigment volna rajta.

Talán egy mérföld séta után kiérkezett egy tisztásra. Az egyre sötétedő égen a felhőket narancssárgára festette a lemenő nap. A tisztás maga úgy nézett ki, mintha egy mugli mesekönyvből teremtették volna. A zöld füvet foltokban vadvirágok borították, és édes illatukkal betöltötték a levegőt. Gyenge szellő fújt, amitől a mező finoman hullámozni kezdett. Harry nem tudta megmagyarázni miért, de egyre inkább úgy érezte, hogy járt már itt. Színes lepkék rebbentek fel, amint átvágott köztük, majd amikor a domboldalra nézett, egy barátságos kőházat pillantott meg. Elmosolyodott.

- Hát ez lenne Dumbledore háza – mondta csak úgy magának, és elégedetten állapította meg, hogy pont olyan, mint amilyennek elképzelte. Rögtön a ház irányába indult, de pár lépés után meglepetten megtorpant. A ház kéményéből füst kacskaringózott az ég felé.

Talán valaki van a házban? - futott át Harry agyán a gondolat, és megszaporázta lépteit. Lehet, hogy Hagrid az, rendbentartja Dumbledore kunyhóját…?

Most már szinte futott a ház felé, és sietős léptekkel kerülte meg a hatalmas lombú tölgyfát, ami eddig teljesen eltakarta a kunyhó előkertjét. Amikor kiért a fa mögül, Harry egy magas férfit pillantott meg az udvaron, aki biztosan nem Hagrid volt. A férfi hosszú, sötétbarna hajat viselt, és virágmintával díszített bíborszínű talárt. Háttal Harrynek a falra felfutó tearózsát metszegette, és a varázspálcájával a falhoz kötözte a rakoncátlan ágakat.

Harry megtorpant, és elszorult a torka. Ismerős volt a férfi mozgása, még a tarka talár is, amit viselt… Pár másodpercig csak állt, és némán meredt rá. Ekkor azonban a varázsló megfordult, mosolyogva intett neki, mintha számított volna az érkezésére.

- Áh, Harry. Örülök, hogy eljöttél. Kicsit késtél, teára vártunk.

Harry mozdulatlanná dermedt a döbbenettől, és a szíve majdnem kiugrott a helyéről. Ismerte ezt az arcot, és a hangot is… De hogyan lehetséges…? Minden idegszála cáfolni akarta, amit látott, de nem tudta, ez valóságosabb volt bármilyen látomásnál… Fiatalabb sokkal, mint ahogy emlékezett rá, de a haja, szakálla, és főleg a szeme… Összeszorult a torka, és önkénytelenül törtek fel belőle a szavak.

- Dumbledore professzor? – suttogta remegő hanggal. A varázsló letette a metszőollót, és mosolyogva közelebb lépett Harryhez, aki már egész testében remegett.

- Én vagyok az, Harry. Nagyon örülök, hogy látlak – mondta, és megfogta a fiú vállát. – Talán most ez egy kicsit ijesztőnek tűnik, de mindent megmagyarázok…

- Én.. – suttogta Harry – Maga nem lehet… Én láttam, hogy meghalt… Az Adava Kedavra… Lezuhant a toronyból… ott feküdt holtan, minden csontja összetört, meghalt… - a hangja elcsuklott. Minden porcikájában remegve nézett bele az ismerős kék szemekbe, és valahol mélyen érezte, hogy a varázsló igazat mond. – azt hittem meghalt… - modta elcsukló hanggal. A fogait összeszorította, de a könnyeit már nem tudta visszatartani. Az elmúlt hónapok feszültsége felszínre tört benne. Minden észérve ellentmondott annak, amit maga előtt látott, de olyan erősen érezte Dumbledore jelenlétét ebben a férfiban, hogy nem tudta nem elhinni, hogy ő az. Könnycseppek hullottak a talárjára. A varázsló arca elérzékenyült, és egy suta mozdulattal átölelte a fiút.

- Tudom, Harry, és mindent elmagyarázok. Gyere be a házba, be kell mutatnom neked valakit, és nemsokára talán elkészül a vacsora…

Harry nem kérdezte meg, hogy kiről van szó. A fejében támadt zűrzavar gátat szabott minden rációnak. Szó nélkül hagyta, hogy Dumbledore bevezesse a kőházba, de úgy érezte, összeesne, ha a varázsló nem szorítaná a vállát. Annyi kérdés cikázott a fejében, hogy hirtelen egyet sem tudott volna feltenni. Úgy érezte, egy álomba csöppent, és nem csodálkozott volna, ha hamrosan felébred.

Bent a házban főtt kukorica és sült csirke illata terjengett. A falakon puha szőttesek voltak, és bekeretezett varázsképek. A konyhából egy lámpa sárga fénye szűrődött ki, és Harry egy csilingelő női hangot hallott énekelni. Mindez alig hatolt el a tudatáig, az már csordultig volt az eseményekkel. Dumbledore egyenesen a konyhába vezette őt, ahol Harry megpillantott egy harminc év körüli, hosszú vörös hajú boszorkányt, amint a pálcájával tányérokat varázsolt az asztalra.

- Látom megérkeztél Harry – mosolygott a nő a fiúra. Aranybarna szeme furcsán ismerős volt - Be sem mutatsz engem, Albus?

- Dehogynem – mosolygott Dumbledore – Harry, ő Elanor Dumbledore, a feleségem.

Harry nem tudott megszólalni. Úgy érezte, ez az információ már végképp sok volt, figyelembe véve az eddigieket. Próbált mondani valamit, de csak annyit ért el, hogy kinyitotta a száját, és nyitva is felejtette.

- Tulajdonképpen ismered – folytatta kedélyesen az igazgató – bizonyára feltűnt neked egy gyönyörű főnix az irodámban.

- Fawkes?… - szólalt meg Harry furcsán rekedtes hangon.

- Az a lánykori nevem – mosolygott a nő, majd ránézett Harry sápadt arcára, és enyhe szigorral a férjére pillantott.

- Albus, azt hiszem vacsora előtt elmagyarázhatnád Harrynek a helyzetet. Halálra van rémülve, és nem ért semmit.

Dumbledore bólintott.

- Szándékomban állt. Gyere Harry, azt hiszem a nappaliban sort ejthetünk erre a beszélgetésre. – mondta, és szelíd erőszakkal bevezette Harryt a szomszéd szobába. Ott kényelmes barna fotelek voltak, színes takarókkal és párnákkal. Harry az igazgató invitálására leült az egyikbe, és igyekezett összeszedni a gondolatait. Minden porcikájában érezte, hogy a magas varázsló, aki most dudorászva letelepedett egy másik fotelbe és egy kockás takarót terített a térdére, valóban Dumbledore. Ugyanaz az erő és vidámság sugárzott belőle, mint az igazgatóból. De nem értette miként lehetséses ez.

Dumbledore mosolyogva nézett rá égszínkék szemeivel.

- Nem akartalak megijeszteni, Harry. Csak nagyon örültem, hogy újra látlak. Talán máshogy kellett volna kezdenem. De a gyors magyarázkodásnak nincs értelme, ez egy hosszú mese.

Harry belenézett az igazgató ismerősen csillogó szemeibe.

- Hogyan lehetséges ez…? – kérdezte még mindig bizonytalan hangon.

- Mint mondtam, a történet elég hosszú… sok-sok évre nyúlik vissza. De ha megajándékozol egy kis figyelemmel, végzünk vele, még a vacsora kezdetéig – mondta Dumbledore mosolyogva – Azt már látom, hogy elhiszed, én vagyok én. Éreztem, hogy – valószínűleg öntudatlanul – beletekintettél az elmémbe. Szép teljesítmény – mondta büszkeséggel a hangjában – Erről tehát nem győzködlek tovább. Sok minden mást viszont meg kell oszanom veled. A történet tényleg hosszú. Hatvan évre nyúlik vissza. Akkoriban kezdtem el tanítani a Roxfortban, és akkortájt házasodtunk össze Elanorral. Nem csoda, hogy meglepődtél, sosem beszéltem róla. Az iskolából talán csak McGalagony professzor emlékszik rá. Még a Roxfortban szerettünk egymásba, és miután én elvégeztem az aurorképzést, ő pedig a medimágus-tanfolyamot, összeházasodtunk.

Az igazgató Harryre nézett, aki még mindig holtsápadtan, szobormerev arccal ült, de egy finom bólintással jelezte, hogy eddig világos.

- Nos, - folytatta Dumbledore - mindketten lelkes kísérletezők voltunk, főleg ami az átváltoztatástant és az alkímiát illeti… Közös barátaink voltak Nicolas és Perenelle Flamel, akik, mint tudod, a bölcsek kövének egyetlen birtokosai. Meglehetősen sok időt töltöttünk együtt. Sokszor látogattak meg minket ebben a házban, de akkor az erdő még nem volt elvarázsolva. Többek közt volt egy érdekes „szakmai" vitánk. Mi Elanorral úgy gondoltuk, hogy a halandóság nem csak a bölcsek kövével győzhető le, hanem – még a fehér mágián belül maradva – egy bonyolult transzformációval is. Egész pontosan azt állítottuk, hogy halhatatlanná válhatunk, ha megtanulunk főnixszé változni.

Az igazgató itt szünetet tartott. Harry némileg magához térve csodálkozva nézett rá, és felrémlett benne egy iskolai emlék.

- De hát… – vetette ellen – nekünk McGalagony professzor azt tanította, hogy az animágiát nem lehet varázslényekre alkalmazni… Pontosabban, a varázslény tulajdonságait nem vehetjük fel…

- Ez így van – mosolygott Dumbledore – csakhogy mi nagyon elbizakodottak voltunk, és mint mondtam, jól ismertük az alkímiát. Tudtuk, hogy ha a vérünket hasonaltossá tesszük a főnix-vérhez, talán lehetségessé válik a transzformáció. Elanor és én két évig tanulmányoztuk a főnixeket, míg elkészítettük a bájitalt, amit mindketten bevettünk. A vérünk a bájital hatására átalakult. Ezután hosszú gyakorlással és a főnixek figyelésével még egy évünkbe került, míg ténylegesen sikerült főnixszé alakulnunk. Átalakult formánkban rendelkeztünk ezeknek a lényeknek minden varázstulajdonságával: hatalmas súlyokat tudtunk felemelni, a könnyünk gyógyító hatású volt… És sokkal jobban énekeltem, mint emberként – tette hozzá bujkáló mosollyal - Elanor kíváncsisága ezen is túlmutatott, és két tollát odaadta Ollivandernek, hogy készítsen belőle pálcát. Mint tudod, a pálcák működnek…

Harry szava elhalt a csodálkozástól. Bár ezer kérdése volt, úgy gondolta, egy egyszerűbbel kezdi.

- Nem értem, hogy mit keresett akkor Elanor főnixként Önnél? Talán nem sikerült egyszer visszaváltoznia?

Dumbledore arca elkomorult, mintha egy fájdalmas emlék tört volna felszínre benne.

- Nem, erről szó sincs. Más volt az oka… Sajnos azt, hogy halhatatlanná tesz-e a transzformáció, hamarabb megtudtuk, mint akartuk. Elanor meghalt három évvel később, egy különösen mérgező sárkánygyík harapásától. Akkortájt medimágusként új bájital-alapanyagok előállításával foglalkozott, és mérget akart levenni a sárkánygyíktól. A segítség túl későn érkezett…

Dumbledore szemébe szomorúság költözött.

- Aznap éjszaka mágikus tűzben elégettem a holttestét… és a leégett hamu között ott találtam Fawkest, a főnixmadarat.

Az igazgató elhallgatott, mintha a múltba tekintett volna.

- De akkor sikerült a transzformáció, nem? – kockáztatta meg a kérdést Harry – hiszen a felesége újjászületett a hamvaiból…

- Nem egészen – felelte Dumbledore – újjászületett ugyan, de nem tudott visszaváltozni emberré. Minden tudásomat bevetettem, a legerősebb szeretet-mágiámat használtam, de a legtöbb, amit elértem az volt, hogy pár másodpercre emberi alakot öltött. Ezért úgy döntöttem, az a pár másodpercet teszem végtelenné. Amint láthattad, a házunk környékén elvarázsoltam az időt. Azt bizonyára nem vetted észre, hogy az élőlények itt, az Időtlen Idők Erdejében nem változnak: egyik fa sem öregszik, egyik fűszál sem lesz hosszabb… lélegeznek, táplálkoznak, de nem öregszenek. Az öregedés, mint minden testi változás a kinti idő múlásához van kötve, mert a Természet nem enged meg olyasmit, hogy bejössz ide az erdőbe, ittmaradsz egy fél emberöltőnyit, és ugyanabban a pillanatban öregként térsz vissza a valódi világba… ez ellentmond minden törvénynek, amit az élet mágiája ír.

- Tehát amint belépek az erdőbe… Nem öregszem egy percet sem, mint ahogy kinn is megfagyott az idő, de kedvemre tehetek dolgokat…?

- Pontosan – mosolygott Dumbledore – A varázslat az eseményeket gyorsítja fel – végtelen gyorsra – amik az emberrel történnek. Merem állítani, hogy ez az egyik legbriliánsabb varázslatom, és nem kevés időmbe került, míg létrehoztam.

- De hiszen, akkor ez önmagában halhatatlanságot jelent! – mondta Harry végiggondolva a dolgokat – minek kell akkor főnixnek lenni?

Dumbledore bólogatott.

- A kérdés nagyon jó, nemsokára választ kapsz rá, de haladjunk sorjában. Szóval idehoztam Fawkest és az Erdő szélén átváltoztattam emberré, majd gyorsan átléptük az Erdő határát, mielőtt visszaváltozott volna. Azt terveztem, hogy feladok mindent, és örök időkre itt maradunk, nem törődve a világgal… De mint mondtam, az élet mágiája relytéjes. Észrevettük, hogy képtelenek vagyunk három hónapnál több időt eltölteni itt. A lélek valahogy elfárad a felgyorsított tempóba, és a kimerültség végül kihajt minket a valós időbe. Ezért megbeszéltem Elanorral a dolgot. Egy főnix életciklusa négy évig tart: megszületik, felnő, megöregszik és meghal, ezután újra kezdődik minden. Elhatároztuk, hogy minden életciklusában, amikor főnixként eléri a hozzám hasonló kort, eltöltünk itt három hónapot. Őt az Erdő szélén visszaváltoztatom emberré, és ünnepként élünk meg minden együtt töltött percet. Ez maradt nekünk, három hónap négy évente, de boldogok voltunk. Az idő többi részében velem volt, a Roxfortban.

- És mi történ most nyáron…? - kérdezte elfúló hangon Harry, feltéve a legfontosabb kérdést – Amikor Piton…

- Megölt engem? – Segítette ki Dumbledore – Hát igen. Meghagytam korábban Minervának, hogy mágikus tűzben égessen el… A lángokban ébredtem ismét öntudatra, főnixként. Először kis, csipogó fióka voltam, de a tűzben sokkal gyorsabban fejlődnek a főnixek, talán egy percbe sem telt, és szárnyra tudtam kapni.

- Láttam valamit a füstben – kiáltott fel Harry – mintha egy főnix lett volna, de azt hittem, csak képzelődöm…

- Nem, az valóban én lehettem. Igazából számítottam a halálomra, és előre elterveztem mindent. Elanor legutóbb tavaly volt fióka, tehát tudtam, hogy emberi léptékben huszonöt-harminc éves lehetett. Addig maradtam a mágikus lángokban, míg a tűz erejétől én is abba a korba léptem, aztán kirepültem, és megkerestem őt. Az Erdő szélére beszéltünk meg találkozót. Ott mindkettőnket visszaváltoztattam emberré - be kell vallanom, nem volt konnyű pálca és varázsszavak nélkül - majd gyorsan beléptünk, és azóta itt vagyunk.

Harry még mindig csodálkozva nézett az igazgatóra, aki most mintha újra az emlékeibe merült volna.

- De hát akkor – próbálta összerakni a gondolatait – amikor kimennek innen, akkor nyár elejére kerülnek vissza?

- Nem – mondta Dumbledore – a kinti világ képe megváltozik, amint belép valaki a mi időnkbe – mondjuk te. Amint átléped a falat, mi ugrani látjuk a kinti időt. Te most a saját jelenedbe fogsz visszamenni – ha nem tévedek, a születésnapod van ma odakinn. – mondta mosolyogva - Ha ezután mi is kimennénk – persze csak főnixként tudnánk – akkor szintén a születésnapodra jutnánk ki. Ha viszont addig meglátogat minket valaki, akkor ismét ugrani fog a kinti idő.

Harry bólintott, és kétségbeesetten próbálta összerakni az igazgató szavait.

- És ha én visszajövök, hogyan találok ide, ebbe az időbe?

- Ó, hát ezért írtam a levelet. Mágikus útmutató volt, nem csak a házunk helyéhez, hanem az idejéhez is. Amikor beléptél ide, a házat keresve, a megfelelő időbe érkeztél.

Harry kerülte Dumbledore tekintetét.

- Igazából először Pitont követve érkeztem ide… - mondta kicsit feszengve.

Dumbledore felvonta a szemöldökét, és elgondolkozva nézett Harryre.

- Nocsak… És, mi történt köztetek? – kérdezte kicsit óvatosan, és Harry tudta, hogy mitől tart, látva hogy ő életben van.

- Nem öltem meg – mondta gyorsan – igazából párbajra sem került sor. Miután lefegyvereztem, betörtem az elméjébe, hogy információhoz jussak, és főleg a nyár elején történtek magyarázatára. Ekkor láttam meg azokat az emlékeket, amiket maga rejtett el.

Dumbledore elégedetten mosolygott.

- Igen, tudtam, hogy te képes lehetsz rá. Úgy látom, sokat tanultál a nyáron – egy pillanatig elidőzött a tekintete Harry arcán, és csak úgy sugárzott belőle a büszkeség - Akkor hát láttad, hogy miért tettem mindezt. Perselus kulcsszereplő az egyik Horcrux fellelésében, és nélkülözhetetlen szövetségesed Voldemort meggyilkolásában. Nem szabadott meghalnia.

Harry felmordult.

- Önnek sem szabadott volna. Piton segítsége feleannyit sem ér, mint a professzor úr támogatása…

Dumbledore megcsóválta a fejét, és hosszú ujjait összeérintve mosolygott Harryre.

- Nem értek egyet. Nézz magadra, Harry. Most, hogy magadra voltál utalva, rengeteget tanultál a segítségem nélkül, ha jól sejtem a könyveimből. A sikerünk szempontjából csak az emlékeim voltak fontosak számodra, azokat pedig már átadtam neked.

Harry nagyot nyelt, és nem nézett az igazgató szemébe.

- Szörnyű volt meghalni látni önt. Amikor ma megláttam Pitont, meg akartam gyilkolni. Követni tudtam, amikor hoppanált ide…

- Nos igen, szerencsés, hogy nem vitted véghez a terved. Piton egyébként más időt használhatott, mert mi nem láttuk megérkezni. Mint mondtam, ez a ház nem csak a térben, hanem az időben is el van rejtve. Felteszem, kimentél az Erdőből, mielőtt a házunk keresésére indultál.

Harry bólintott.

- Igen, kiléptem, és utána újra bejöttem. Amikor beléptem, más volt a napszak, talán az évszak is. Itt mintha késő tavasz lenne…

- Amikor másodszor beléptél, akkor érkeztél ebbe az időbe. Azzal a szándékkal jöttél be, hogy megkersed a házat. És megtaláltad, térben és időben is, az útmutatásom alapján.

Harry összevonta a szemöldökét. Valahol iszonyatos oksági paradoxont sejtett, de nem tudta pontosan, hogy hol, ezért inkább nem fűzött hozzá további kérdéseket a témához. Túl sok kérdése volt még, de nem tudta mindet feltenni egyszerre. Elgondolkozva halgatott egy pár pillanatig, mielőtt újra megszólalt.

- Mi lesz most, professzor úr? – kérdezte, és az igazgató arcát fürkészte.

- Nos, néhány perc múlva egy remek vacsorát sejtek. – mondta Dumbledore bujkáló mosollyal – de ha a közös ügyünkre gondolsz Voldemorttal, ezután is élvezni fogod minden támogatásomat, csak sajnos fizikailag nem sokat tudok segíteni. Legfeljebb főnixként lehetek veled a kinti világban.

Harry bólintott. Ezt előre tudta, de mélységes nyugalommal töltötte el már az is, hogy Dumbledore nem tűnt el véglegesen az életéből.

- Viszont - fűzte tovább a szót az igazgató - ragaszkodok hozzá, hogy benézz néha teára. Van néhány dolog, amit a könyveimből nem tanulhatsz meg. A szeretevarázslatok legerősebbjeit kell elsajátítanod, ha le akarod győzni Voldemortot. Az élet legbelső mágiáját kell megtanulnod tőlem, és persze magadtól. Én tudom, hogy képes leszel rá – mondta az igazgató, és Harry vállára tette a kezét – attól a naptól fogva, hogy csecsemőként a kezemben tartottalak, tudtam, hogy a jövőnket látom benned.

Harry zavartan kerülte az igazgató tekintetét, majd mégis belenézett a mosolygós, égszínkék szemekbe.

- Megteszek mindent, amit tudok. – mondta komolyan – Bármibe is kerüljön...

- Ó, nem, Harry – szólt közbe Dumbledore – a boldogságodba nem szabad kerülnie. Láthattad Voldemort történetét: ő csak távolról ismeri ezt az érzést, így ez érzés a legnagyobb fegyvered ellene, majd magad is beláthatod. Ez az első leckém számodra: légy boldog!

Harry elmosolyodott amint az igazgatóra nézett. Egyre inkább úgy érezte, hogy mázsás súlyok szakadnak le a válláról, amit nyár eleje óta cipelt, és már teljesen elmorzsolták minden erejét. Olyan érzése volt, mintha hosszú idő után most lélegezne először.

- Igyekszem megtanulni a leckét. Igazából már percek óta boldog vagyok, hogy élni látom önt…

Dumbledore válaszra nyitotta a száját, de aztán újra becsukta. Meghatottan nézett Harryre (aki most hirtelen úgy tett, mintha nagyon érdekelné a virágcsokor az asztalon) majd szeméből gyorsan kitörölt egy könnycseppet. A beálló csendet az ajtó nyílása zavarta meg, és Elanor lépett be a nappaliba.

- Abbahagytad már a gyerek kínzását, Albus? – mosolygott a boszorkány rájuk – Azt hiszem, Harryre ráfér egy kiadósabb vacsora, csak nem hagyjuk a születésnapján éhezni…

Dumbledore most ismét mosolyogva bólintott, és mindketten követték Elanort a konyhába. Az asztalon már ott gőzölgött a kukorica, a sült hús, és egy nagy kancsó színültig volt telítve sütőtöklével. Mindhárman leültek az asztalhoz, miközben Harry a boszorkány arcát fürkészte, és megállapította, hogy a szemei ugyanolyanok, mint Fawkes-é. Sőt, valahogy a mozdulataiban is volt valami ismerős. Elanor mindhármuknak mert az ételből, és a sütőtöklevet is poharakba töltötte.

- Áh, nincs senki, aki finomabb sült csirkét csinálna nálad, kedvesem – mondta Dumbledore beleszippantva a tányérjából felszálló gőzbe és megcsókolta a feleségét.

Harry gyorsan lekapta róluk a tekintetét, és a tálat nézte, majd bekapott egy falatot a csirkéből. Elég szokatlan volt ilyen szituációban látni az igazgatót, de Dumbledore szemmel láthatóan egy cseppet sem zavartatta magát. Elanor mosolyogva nézett a férjére.

- Ugyan már, Albus… Tudom én, hogy milyen ügyesek a házimanók Roxfortban. – mondta, majd Harryhez fordult - Tényleg, ki fog nyitni az idén az iskola?

Harry gyorsan lenyelte a falatot, mielőtt válaszolt.

- Ez attól függ. Ha a tanulók fele vissza akar menni, akkor kinyitják.

- Valami ilyesmire számítottam - mondta Dumbledore, majd fürkésző tekintettel nézett Harry szemébe – És te visszamégy, Harry?

A fiú kerülte Dumbedore tekintetét.

- Úgy terveztem, hogy a Horcruxok keresésére indulok.

- Ez nagyon dícséretes, Harry – mondta a varázsló – de emlékezz, mit mondtam az előbb: ne tedd tönkre magad ezért a célért. Fontos megtalálnod és elpusztítanod őket, de ugyanilyen fontos épnek és egészségesnek maradnod.

Harry kissé meglepetten nézett az igazgatóra.

- Úgy érti, menjek vissza az iskolába, uram? Tudom, hogy van még mit tanulnom, de meg kell találnunk minél előtt a Horcruxokat. Nem taníthatna egyedül ön?

Dumbledore megrázta a fejét, és átható pillantásával Harryt méregette.

- Sok minden fontosat taníthatok neked, de boldoggá nem tehetlek. Tudom, hogy az iskola falai közt mindig otthon érezted magad. Nem ragaszkodhatsz ennyire görcsösen a célodhoz, mert még a végén elfeledkezel arról, hogy miért is küzdesz. Voldemort is annyira kereste a halhatatlanságot, hogy közben elfelejtett élni és boldognak lenni. Vissza kéne menned az iskolába, Harry. Van még néhány dolog, amit a jó öreg Roxfort megtaníthat neked, és ha McGalagony az utasításaimat követi, a sötét varázslatok kivédését ezúttal tényleg szakértő kezekre bízza, extra óraszámmal.

Harry elgondolkozott, és magában el kellett ismernie, hogy nagyon vágyik visszamenni a kastélyba. Eddig elképzelni sem tudta, hiszen Dumbledore emléke lépten-nyomon ott kísértett volna a lelkében, akárhányszor ránézett volna az igazgatói előtt álló kőszörnyre, vagy a nagyteremben az öreg varázsló üres székére. De most hogy tudta, hogy Dumbledore él, valahogy másképpen tekntett a visszatérésére. Eszébe jutottak azok a boldog órák, amiket Ronnal és Hermionéval töltött el, és tudta, hogy nehezen lenne képes lemondani erről.

- Rendben van, visszamegyek – mondta mosolyogva, és meglepetten vette tudomásul, hogy egy újabb mázsás súlytól szabadult meg. Majd egy kicsit elkomorodva tette hozzá – de a Horcruxok keresése sok időmet el fogja venni.

- Ezt elismerem – mondta Dumbledore egy falatot lenyelve – de azt hiszem idén nem kell a kitűnő bizonyítványért küzdened. Ami viszont nagyon fontos, hogy nem zárkózhatsz el a harcodban, mint ahogy Voldemort mindig is tette; te ne félj mások segítségét kérni. Most a barátaidra és a Főnix Rendre gondolok. Persze jól fontold meg, kinek mit árulsz el, mert nem élünk biztonságos időket...

- És mi is veled fogunk tartani – szólt közbe Elanor – ugyan csak főnixként, de jól jön néha egy főnix társasága… hát még kettőé! - mondta mosolyogva a boszorkány, és Harrynek el kellett ismernie, hogy igaza van: Fawkes többször is kihúzta már a csávából. Hálás mosollyal nézett a boszorkányra.

- Kétszer is megmentette az életemet másodikban. Ha nem vakítja meg a Baziliskust, semmi esélyem nem lett volna… És utána semlegesítette a mérget a könnyeivel… Még nem is köszöntem meg.

Elanor legyintett.

- Harry, ugyanolyan fontos vagy nekem, mint Dumbledorenak. Nincs szükség rá, hogy megköszönd. Különben is, gyógyító vagyok, kötelességem volt segíteni – tette hozzá cinkosan mosolyogva, majd felállt a székéről – nos, ha végeztünk a vacsorával, azt hiszem ideje megünnepelnünk a tizenhetedik születésnapodat. Míg beszélgettetek, összedobtam egy csokitortát. Úgy emlékszem, ízlett neked tizenhat éve…

Harry meglepetten pislogott a boszokányra, aki most kuncogva rakta az asztalra a semmiből előkerített születésnapi tortát (amelynek kinézete még Petunia néni felfogása szerint is jóval felülmúlta a „csak-úgy-összedobtam"-kategóriát).

- Hogyhogy? Tizenhat éve…? – hebegte meglepetten.

- Itt ünnepelted az első születésnapodat – mondta Dumbledore mosolyogva – James és Lily sokszor elhoztak téged ide, amikor itt voltunk Elanorral. Ha jól emlékszem, tizenhat éve is csokitorta volt, amivel te egyenletesen bekented az arcodat, és a bútorzat egy részét...

A két felnőtt kuncogni kezdett az emlék hatására, míg Harry zavartan pislogott rájuk. Ekkor kezdte megérteni eddigi gyanús jeleket.

- Szóval voltam már itt… és ezért volt olyan ismerős nekem az erdő és a rét…

Dumbledore mosolyogva bólintott.

- Sokszor jártál itt a szüleiddel az első születésnapod környékén. Egyedül ők tudták Elanor történetét. – mondta az igazgató, majd elmerengve tekintett vissza a múltba - Meggyőződésem, hogy azt hitted, a nagyszüleid vagyunk. – ismét kuncogni kezdett – legalábbis erre következtettem abból, hogy papának szólítottál és folyton a szakállamat húzkodtad.

Harry zavart mosollyal figyelte, ahogy a másik kettő nevet az emlékeken. Szinte kényelmetlenül érezte magát a tizenhat éve szétkent csokitorta és a szakállhúzkodás miatt (az általa Dumbledore-ra ruházott nagypapa-szerepről nem is beszélve). Eddig nem tudta, hogy ismerte Dumbledoret régebbről, bár valahogy mindig érzett egy láthatatlan érzelmi köteléket, ami összekötötte őket. És a ház valóban ismerősnek tűnt a számára. Figyelte, amint Elanor vág egy szelet tortát, és odaadja neki.

- Köszönöm – mondta, majd bűnbánó mosollyal folytatta - Ezúttal igyekszem udvariasabban enni…

Most mindhárman nevettek. Pár másodpercig némán ették a tortát, ehhez nagyban hozzájárult az, hogy a torta valóban mennyei finom volt. Közben Harry azon töprengett, hogy ha ennyire jól ismerték a szüleit, akkor a haláluk után miért nem fogadták örökbe őt? De tudta, hogy Dumbledore azzal indokolná, hogy nem lett volna biztonságban nála, és valahogy úgy érezte, szomorúvá tenné az igazgatót a kérdéssel, ezért inkább hallgatott.

Ezalatt a Nap teljesen lement az Erdőben. Ennek ellenére valahonnan az elvarázsolt fák mögül egy kis fény szűrődött át a valós időből, ahol még mindig verőfényes délután volt. Harry elfogadott még egy szelet tortát, és közben elmesélte, hogy mi minden történt nyár eleje óta. Elmondta, hogy Lupin és Tonks együtt járnak (- Már épp ideje volt – kuncogott Elanor) Majd mosolyogva hallgatta, amint Dumbledore-ék további történeteket mesélnek a gyerekkoráról. Úgy érezte, mintha otthon lenne, mintha ez a két ember lenne a családja, és pár percre elfeledkezett minden nyomasztó problémájáról. Kuncogott a történeten, amit Dumbledore adott elő – állítólag annyira tetszettek Harrynek a réten a lepkék, hogy tudatán kívül Baziteo-bűbájt végzett el rajtuk, mire szinte mindegyik kétméteresre nőtt.

- Azok a szörnyű nagy lepkék agyonlapították a virágokat, amin éppen álltak – szólt közbe kacagva Elanor – Albus percekig rohangált utánuk, míg mindegyiket visszaváltoztatta…

- Hát igen, ígéretes bűbáj volt egy olyan ifjú varázslótól – mosolygott Dumbledore, majd az ablakon át kitekintett a sötét fákra – Viszont azt kell mondanom, hogy lassan be kéne fejeznünk az anekdoták mesélését. Rád még egy hosszú nap vár odakinn a valós időben, Harry. Mondanám, hogy add át üdvözletemet a többieknek, de jobbnak vélném, ha nem tudódna ki ez még egy jó ideig.

Harry bólintott.

- Mikor találkozunk legközelebb? – kérdezte gyorsan.

- Beugorhatnál péntek délután – válaszolt Dumbledore – mármint, ami nekünk péntek, ma szerda van. Ez a te idődben bármikor lehet, amikor kedved van hozzá, csak írok egy cetlit, hogy idetalálj – mondta, majd rögtön elővett a polcról egy darab pergament, és rábökött a pálcájával. Tintacsíkok futottak végig a papíron, és megformázták az igazgató jól ismert hosszúkás betűit. Az igazgató odanyújtotta Harrynek a pergament, amin ez állt:

„Örülnénk, ha meglátogatnál minket péntek délután négy órakor a házunkban. Albus Dumbledore"

- Így biztos idetalálsz. Bármikor jöhetsz a te időd szerint, csak ne túl későn, nem szeretnénk semmiről sem lemaradni.

Harry elrakta a papírt, és bólintott. Mosolyogva nézett a másik két mágusra, és tudta, hogy pár napnál tovább biztos nem fog távolmaradni.

- Hamarosan itt leszek – mondta, majd hirtelen az arcára fagyott a mosoly. Annyira lekötötte Dumbledore visszatérése, hogy megfeledkezett arról, amiről mindenképpen be kelett számolnia a varázslónak – A legfontosabb dologról még nem beszéltem. – hadarta - A nyaklánc, igazgató úr… nem volt igazi Horcrux.

Dumbledore bólintott, és sóhajtott egyet.

- Tudtam, amint kivettem az edényből. Csak nem akartam akkor szólni neked. Most bizonyára arra vagy kíváncsi, hogy tudom-e, ki az az R.A.B.

Harry buzgón bólogatott.

- Nos – válaszolta az igazgató – csak sejtéseim vannak, és találgatásokba inkább legközelebb bocsátkozok. Ehhez is egy hosszú történet tartozik, és jelenleg nem létfontosságú. Pénteken megbeszéljük. Addig is élvezz néhány napot a nyárból, Harry – mondta Dumbledore, és megveregette Harry vállát. – Kikísérünk az erdő szélére.

Harry nem szólt semmit, de igazából jobban szerette volna, ha Dumbledore erről is beszél. Azt viszont el kellett ismernie, hogy egyre fáradtabb lett, miközben a való világban még mindig délután négy óra volt.

Dumbledore és Elanor köpenyt vettek fel, mert a tavaszi levegő igencsak lehűlt az Erdőben. A boszorkány Harry tiltakozása ellenére az ő vállára is terített egy széles gyapjúsálat, majd mindannyian kiléptek az éjszakába.

- Nem tudnék innen hoppanálni? – kérdezte Harry az igazgatótól.

- Az nem olyan könnyű – válaszolt Dumbledore, miközben átvágtak a harmatos füvön – nem csak a térben, hanem az időben is irányítanod kellene.

Harry elgondolkozott.

- Amikor bejöttem Pitont üldözve, közvetlenül az erdőbe hoppanáltam.

Dumbledore elismerően hümmögött.

- Azt hiszem, nem lesz túl sok gondod a hoppanálás vizsgán. – majd kuncogva folytatta - Képzelem, milyen arcot vágott Perselus, amikor meglátta. Nem lehetett ez túl vidám nap a számára. Mint bizonyára észrevetted, sosem volt elragadtatva tőled. Most viszont ne kockáztassunk, nehéz innen kinavigálni, még én sem tenném, ha nem muszáj. Ha jól sejtem, a sikeredben nagy szerepet játszott az, hogy elképesztően dühös voltál.

Harry bólintott. Kénytelen volt beismerni, hogy a félelem vagy a düh gyakran sokszorozta meg teljesítőképességét. Miközben folytatták az útjukat Dumbledore pálcájának fényében, Elanor belekarolt a varázslóba, és Harry látta, hogy mindkettőjüknek csak úgy ragyog az arca a boldogságtól. Örült, hogy így látja Dumbledoret. Valahogy mindig sejtette, hogy az öreg varázsló életében ott lappang egy tragédia, amit ügyesen elrejt a gondtalan vidámság álarca mögé.

Közben egyre inkább megközelítették az Erdő szélét, és lassacskán nem volt szükség a világításra. A megdermedt külvilágból ide is beömlött a délutáni napfény. Amikor elértek a fény és az árnyék, mozgás és mozdulatlanság határát, Dumbledore és Elanor megtorpantak.

- Vigyázz magadra, Harry – mondta Elanor, és búcsúzóul megcsókolta a fiú arcát. Harry szíve valahogy átmelegedett.

- Várunk pénteken – fűzte hozzá Dumbledore mosolygó szemmel – egy pár napig ne gondolj a Horcruxokra, rádfér egy kis pihenés. Viszont arra kérlek, légy mindig résen, de juusson az is eszedbe, hogy sokan vannak, akik szeretnek és támogatnak téged, és ne félj támaszkodni rájuk. Ezt a terhet nem cipelheted egyedül a válladon.

- Nem fogom elfelejteni – válaszolta Harry, majd úgy érezte, ha még egy percig itt maradna velük, talán nem is akarna visszamenni a valós időbe. Gyorsan biccentett hát, majd megfordult, és egy határozott lépéssel áthaladt a megfagyott idő határán. Azon nyomban a langyos nyári napfényben fürdő erdőben találta magát. Visszanézett, és most megint elmosódott foltként látta az elvarázsolt tájat.

Valahogy könnyű lett a szíve, és ez olyan érzés volt, ami már egy jó ideje elkerülte. Dumbledore-ra és Elanorra gondolt, és nem tudta meglállni, hogy elmosolyodjon

- Ez volt a legszebb születésnapi ajándákom – mondta csak úgy magának, majd felidézte Weasleyék házát, és hoppanált.


	4. Hoppanálás felsőfokon

4. Hoppanálás felsőfokon

Az első dolog, amit Harry észrevett, Lupin csodálkozó arca volt. Mindketten a Weasley-család háza közelében húzódó erdősáv mellett álltak, ahonnan Harry hoppanált Pitont üldözve. A volt sötét varázslatok kivédése tanár még zihált a futástól, és mögötte lassan befutott a Főnix Rend többi tagja is, Mr Weasleyvel és Tonksszal az élen. Mordon sebesen pörgő szemmel mustrálta Harryt, aki ekkor észrevette, hogy a gyapjúsál, amit Elanor adott, még mindig rajta van.

- Te meg hova tűntél, Harry? – kérdezte Lupin öszinte megrökönyödéssel– Egy pillanatig nem voltál itt, és… - tekintete végigfutott Harryn - és mi ez a sál?

Harry zavartan lerángatta magáról az árulkodó ruhadarabot. Fogalma sem volt hogy mit mondjon. Se Dumbledore-ról, se Pitonról nem beszélhetett. A Főnix Rend minden jelenlevő tagja leplezetlen kíváncsisággal bámult rá.

- Nos én… hát… azt hiszem elrontottam egy hoppanálást. – fejezte be sután, és elvörösödött amikor magán érezte Mordon átható pillantását. Igyekezett elzárni az elméjét a jó legilimentor hírében álló aurortól.

- Értem. – zendült fel Mordon recsegő hangja - Tehát azt a mocskos Pitont követve inkább beugrottál sálat vásárolni, igaz, Potter? – Lupin egy rosszalló pillantást vetett az öreg aurorra, majd Harryre nézett.

- Rendben van Harry, ha nem akarod, nem faggatunk, de ha valami fontos történt, el kell mondanod.

Harry nem viszonozta Lupin pillantását, és pár pillanatig azon töprengett, hogy mit válaszoljon.

- Semmi olyasmi nem történt, ami jelenleg létfontosságú a Főnix Rendnek – mondta végül.

Mordon felhorkant, és vesébe hatoló pillantással mustrálta Harryt.

- Remélem tudod Potter, hogy a Főnix Rend tagjai csapatjátékosok. Ha már felveszünk a tagok közé, szeretnénk tudni hogy megbízható vagy-e.

Harry csodálkozva nézett az aurorra, de mielőtt bármit mondhatott volna, Tonks rosszallóan korholni kezde a férfit.

- Ugyan már Alastor. Csak nem gondolhatod komolyan, hogy Harry átállt Tudodki csatlósai közé. Ha hallgat, akkor annak megvan az oka.

A többiek egyetértően mormogtak.

- Én teljesen megbízom Harryben. – mondta Lupin biztató mosollyal, amit a fiú most viszonzott is – Ha történt is valami, minden bizonnyal… magántermészetű volt. Elég nagy már ahhoz, hogy eldöntse, miről kell vagy nem kell beszélni.

Harry hálásan nézett régi tanárára, majd a többieken is végigsiklott a tekintete.

- Komolyan gondolták, hogy felvesznek a Főnix Rend tagjai közé?

- Épp ezt beszéltük meg a dementortámadás előtt – válaszolt Lupin – a tegnapi akciód, és persze az azelőttiek is egyértelműen feljogosítanak arra, hogy teljes jogú tagja legyél a Főnix Rendnek. Sőt, ami azt illeti, tekintettel a körülményekre… bár erről még nem tartottunk szavazást…

Lupin kissé zavartan végignézett a rend tagjain. Úgy látszik mindannyian tudták, miről van szó, mert Tonks mosolyogva bólintott a ki nem mondott kérdésre, valamint Mr Weasley, Bill, és Kingsley is biccentett. Végül Mordon is bólintott, le sem véve a mágikus szemét Harryről.

- Szóval úgy gondoltuk… - folytatta Lupin – Hogy mivel Dumbledore halálával immár te vagy az egyetlen, aki tudta, hogy mire készül az utolsó pár hónapban, át kéne venned a Rend vezetését.

Harry egy pillanatig úgy nézett a többiekre, mintha valami tréfától tartana. Ám ahogy végignézett az arcukon tudta, hogy komolyan gondolják.

- Úgy értjük – fűzte tovább a szót Lupint - te vagy az egyetlen, aki tudta, hogy merre járt Dumbledore, amikor napokra eltűnt az iskolából. Nincs igazunk?

Harry bólintott, de közben gondolatok százai cikáztak a fejében.

- És azt is sejtjük, hogy a tervnek titokban kell maradnia a a lehető legtöbb ember előtt. Bár szeretnénk, ha megosztanád velünk, el tudunk képzelni olyan helyzetet, amikor ezt nem teheted meg. Azonban ilyenkor is feltétlen segítségre számíthatsz a Rend részéről, és nem fogunk kérdezni semmit. Ahogy annak idején Dumbledore-tól sem kérdeztünk.

Harry nem tudta, hogy mit mondjon. Eszébe jutott az igazgató pár perccel ezelőtti tanácsa, hogy ne zárkózzon el azoktól, akik segíteni akarnak neki. Biztonsággal töltötte el a tudat, hogy a Főnix Rend tagjai egy emberként mellette állnak. Hálásan nézett végig a csapat tagjain.

- Nagyon köszönöm. – mondta végül, és valahogy felnőttebbnek érezte magát, mint bármokor előtte – De Dumbledore professzor helyét nem vehetem át. Viszont lesznek olyan dolgok, amikor megkérem valamire a Rendet… ami talán értelmetlennek vagy feleslegesen kockázatosnak tűnik, mégis…

- Akkor is követni fogunk – mosolygott lelkesen Tonks, és a haja rózsaszínűbbnek tűnt mint valaha – Most viszont vissza kéne mennünk a többiekhez, szerintem Mollyt a szívroham kerülgeti, hogy mi történhetett itt.

- Később majd megbeszéljük a részleteket – mondta Lupin is, és mindannyian visszaindultak az ünnepség helyszíne felé. A többieknek láthatóan fogalmuk sem volt arról, hogy mi történik az erdő szélén, mert még mindenki az események hatása alatt volt. A vendégsereg egy része dehoppanált, így eléggé lecsökkent a létszám. Mrs Weasley eddig erélyesen visszatartotta Ront és Hermionét, hogy ne szaladjanak Harry után, de most már nem bírt velük. Végül a három jóbarát valahol félúton találkozott össze.

- Harry, jól vagy? – zihálta Hermione, olyan hanggal, mint aki az idegösszeroppanástól meneküt meg éppen – az a sok patrónus-madár… csodálatos volt!

Ron buzgón bólogatott. Kettejüknek úgy látszik nem tűnt fel Harry eltűnése, hiszen távolabb álltak az eseményektől, mint a Rend tagjai.

- Ja, szuper volt. – folytatta Ron – De eddig azt hittem, hogy szarvas alakú a patrónusod. Hogy csináltad?

Harrynek belekerült pár másodpercébe, míg rájött, hogy miről beszélnek a barátai. A varázslatot órákkal ezelőtt hajtotta végre (legalábbis az ő szemszögéből) bár mintha napok teltek volna el azóta.

- Hát, alkalmaztam a tárgysokszorozó bűbájt a patrónus-varázsra – mondta, és közben kerülte Hermione pillantását. Ilyen ötletei általában a lánynak szoktak lenni, és attól tartott, hogy talán megsértődik a dolgon.

- De hát az lehetetlen! – érvelt Hermione, akit szakmailag teljesen lenyűgöztek a madarak. - A Meliorus-bűbájt nem lehet idéző-bűbájokra alkalmazni!

Ron bosszúsan felhorkant.

- Ugyan már, Hermione – korholta le a lányt. – Azt a könyvek mondják. De te magad is láttad, hogy Harrynek sikerült.

Most Lupin is bekapcsolódott a beszélgetésbe.

- Azt hiszem, Hermionénak igaza van. A Meliorus-bűbájt tényleg nem lehet a patrónusok számának vagy erejének megnövelésére használni. Harry az igazi varázslatot valószínűleg öntudatlanul, nonverbálisan végezte el, a kimondott bűbáj teljesen hatástalan maradt volna. – majd mosolyogva Harryhez fordult – Nem is rossz teljesítmény, fogalmam sincs, hogy hogy csináltad.

Harry kezdte kényelmetlenül érezni magát.

- Az az igazság, hogy nekem sem. Biztos sokat jelentett, hogy meggyőződésem szerint működnie kellett volna. Ez persze azt jelenti, hogy nem tanultam meg a leckét – tette hozzá mosolyogva, és a többiek is vigyorogtak. Látta, hogy a barátainak legalább ezer kérdése van, de egy szemmozdulattal jelezte Ronnak, hogy ne most, így beléfolytotta a szót. Tudta, hogy valamennyit el kell árulnia nekik, és a Rend tagjainak is, csak még nem tudta eldönteni, hogy mit és hogyan.

Visszatértek tehát az ünnepség helyszínére.

- Nem maradtak sokan – jegyezte meg Harry Mrs. Weasleynek, aki rögtön odarohant hozzá, mintha saját szemével akarna meggyőződni a teljes testi épségéről.

- Legalább több marad nekünk a tortából – mondták vigyorogva az éppen odaérkező ikrek.

- Harry, nem volt semmi az a sok patrónus – monda George – nem hiszem, hogy Tudjukki ezután próbálkozna dementorokkal.

Harry ezen egy pillanatig elgondolkozott. Tegnap a kezdő halálfalók Bellatrix irányításával, ma dementorok, akiket Piton vezetett… Voldemort talán az erejét próbálgatja? Szeretné kiismerni, mielőtt a végső csatára kerülne a sor? Ez azt jelenti, hogy már nem veszi idióta kölyöknek, akit bármikor elpusztíthat… Egy cseppnyi elégedettség buzogott fel benne pár pillanatra, de gondolataiból nemsokára kizökkentette Ron kérdése.

- Jól láttuk, hogy Piton volt az erdő szélén?

Harry bólintott, majd sietve hozzátette.

- De gyorsan hoppanált.

- Gyáva áruló féreg – morgott Fred – még annyira sem maradt itt, hogy kapjon egy jó orrbaverést. Nem mintha nem lenne így is elég görbe az orra.

Ezen mindannyian nevettek, kizökkenve egy kicsit a búskomor hangulatból. Hiába, gondolta Harry, az ikrek képesek még a legsötétebb eseményekben is megtalálni a humort.

A megmaradt társaságnak viszont elment a kedve az ünnepléstől. A legtöbben kis csoportokat alkotva beszélgettek, mígnem teljesen besötétedett. Harry igyekezett kimaradni ezekből, mert félt, hogy olyan témára terelődik a szó, amiről nem beszélhet. Amikor elmentek a vendégek, és Bill is elindult Fleurrel nászútra Egyiptomba, segített helyrerakni az asztalokat, és a padokat.

Ron és Hermione eközben végig arra vártak, hogy lecsaphassanak rá. Mikor minden a helyére került (Bár Mrs Weasley váltig panaszkodott, hogy most napokig takaríthat) végre egyedül találhatták.

- Harry, most már lennél szíves elmondani, hogy _mi történt_? – kérdezte kissé sértődötten Ron, és Hermione sem tiltakozott a hangnem ellen. – Hermione azt mondja, hogy látott téged pár másodpercre eltűnni. És mi volt az a sál, amit a kezedben szorongattál? És mit akart tőled a Főnix Rend?

Harry bűnbánóan nézett rájuk.

- Nagyon sajnálom… Minden el fogok mondani, de a most történteknek nagyon nagy tétjük van. Nem szabad elhangozniuk csak úgy… - egy pillanatig töprengett - Hermone, nem tudsz valami mágikus védelmet, ami megakadályozza, hogy egy titkot kihallgasson valaki, vagy a titkot birtoklók közül bárkit kényszeríteni lehessen az elárulására?

Hermione lázasan kutatott az emlékezetében.

- A Fidelius-bűbájnak sok változata van a titkok elrejtésére. Tudunk olyat csinálni, ami képes erre, de… Egy olyat varázslatot sem tudok, ami ellenállna egy nagyhatalmú mágusnak…

- Vagyis Voldemort ki tudná szedni bármelyikünkből – foglalta össze Harry, és bosszúsan megcsóválta a fejét. Igazából szerette volna elordítani magát, hogy Dumbledore él, és Piton az ő oldalukon áll, de tudta, hogy nem teheti meg. Hosszú idő óta most kellett először titkolóznia a barátai előtt.

- Sajnálom, de most nem mondhatom el. Már az is nagy veszélyt jelent, hogy az én fejemben ottvan minden.

- Már megint mi az a hősies marhaság, amit csináltál? – kérdezte Ron most már határozottan sértődötten. - Egyébként is mi történhetett pár másodperc alatt?

- Elég sok minden, és nem pár másodpercről van szó – válaszolt Harry, és Hermione, akinek már volt dolga időnyerővel, egy halk „Óh"-t hallatott – de pár nap múlva kitalálom, hogyan mondhatom el. Találnunk kell egy varázslatot, úgyhogy muszáj lesz megkérdeznem erről… valakit. – fejezte be kicsit furcsán, mert már majdnem kimondta Dumbledore nevét.

- Hát jó… - mondta Ron kicsit még mindig bosszúsan – de mielőtt halálos veszélybe keverednél, tudni szeretnénk, hogy mi az.

- Feltétlenül – vigyorgott Harry, majd mélyet szippantott az esti levegőből – Nem játszunk egy parti sakkot, Ron?

Ron arcára kiült a szokásos vigyor.

- Dehogynem! Hozom a táblát!

Hermione színpadiasan az égnek emelte a tekintetét.

- Meg vagytok ti őrülve? Éjfél elmúlt, és holnap kora hajnalban indulnotok kell a hoppanálás vizsgára!

- Miért? – kérdezett vissza Harry – hiszen csak kilenckor kezdődik!

- Pontosan! – replikázott a lány - És a Minisztériumban lesz, Londonban! Hogyan akarsz odaérkezni, talán egy engedély nélküli hoppanálással?

Harry elvörösödött, Ron viszont felröhögött.

- Az szép belépő lenne!

Végül Hermione morgolódására megadták magukat, és lemondtak a sakkról. Harry amúgy is hullafáradt volt a hosszúra nyúlt és mozgalmas nap után. A szobájába beérve Hedviget csak egy futó mosollyal üdvözölte, és a ruháit hanyagul ledobálva befeküdt az ágyába. Ezután már csak pár pillanatig tudott töprengeni a nap eseményein, hamarosan ugyanis mély álomba zuhant.

Másnap reggel a két fiú csak Mrs Weasley kitartó ostromlása után tudott felébredni. Hermione úgy döntött, hogy elkíséri őket, és már a konyhában várt. Kapkodva ettek valami reggelit, majd Mr Weasleyvel elindultak a ház melletti garázshoz. Harry igencsak meglepődött, amikor a garázsajtót felnyitva egy Ford Angliát pillantott meg. Pár pillanatra azt hitte, hogy ugyanaz, ami elkóborolt a Tiltott Rengetegben, de Mr. Weasley megnyugtatta, hogy a kocsi teljesen új szerzemény (bár Vernon bácsi szörnyülködött volna az „új" jelző hallatán) és sietve leszögezte, hogy ezt nem bütykölte meg semmilyen bűbájjal.

Harry ennek ellenére észrevett pár apróságot, ami a mugli kocsikban biztos nem fordul elő, de nem említette meg Mr. Weasleynek. Például, az utastérben tíz személy kényelmesen elférhetett, a sebességváltó magától mozgott (Harrynek volt egy olyan gyanúja, hogy Mr Weasley amúgy sem tudná használni) és a műszerfalon időről időre villogó feliratok jelentek meg, például „Vigyázz a kerítésre, te vandál!" és „Fékezz, muglik az úttesten!".

Az út elég eseménytelenül telt el. Ronon elhatalmasodott a vizsgadrukk, és az arca kezdett zöldes színezetet ölteni. Harry néha elbóbiskolt, miközben csak felszínesen hallotta, hogyan nyugtatja Hermione Ront. Ő a részéről végtelen nyugalmat érzett. Egyrészt elég jól tudott hoppanálni, másrészt immár képtelen volt olyan dolgok miatt izgulni, mint egy vizsga.

Mr Weasley végül leparkolta az autót a szűk sikátorban, ami a minisztériumba vezetett, és mindannyian lementek a látogatókat szállító telefonfülkével. Majd nagy nehezen megtalálták a vizsga helyszínét, egy nagyobb termet a harmadik emeleten, ahol már néhány diák várakozott, legtöbben a szüleikkel együtt. Valószínűleg nem engedték el őket egyedül – futott át Harry agyán.

Mielőtt elbúcsúzott volna, Mr Weasley félrevonta Harryt.

- Nem tudom, hogy igazam van-e – kezdte kicsit zavartan – de sajnos azt kell mondanom, hogy a minisztérium igyekszik megnehezíteni az életedet. Persze nem nyilvánosan, mert az közfelháborodást okozna, de nagyon is jól jönne nekik egy olyan hír, hogy a nevezetes Harry Potter megbukott egy egyszerű hoppanálás vizsgán… Tudom, hogy tudsz hoppanálni, de attól tartok, hogy igazságtalanok lesznek veled.

Mr Weasley az utolsó pár mondatot már hadarva mondta, majd Harry válaszát meg sem várva megveregette a vállát, majd a fiáét is és elsietett.

- Mit akart tőled apa? – kérdezte Ron.

- Szerinte a minisztérium igyekszik megbuktatni a vizsgán – vonta meg a vállát Harry, és megpróbált elképzelni olyan feladatot, amit nem tud megcsinálni.

Leültek a várakozók közé, és halgatták, amit egymás után szólítják be a diákokat a terembe. Nem voltak túl sokan, és mind Roxfortosok. Harrynek eszébe jutott, hogy most Malfoynak is itt kéne lennie, de a fiú persze nem volt sehol. Épp megemlítette Ronnak és Hermionénak a témát, hogy vajon mit csinálhat most a Mardekáros fiú, amikor a nevét szólították a teremből nyíló kisebb szobából.

- Potter, Harry! – mondta egy szigorú külsejű nő – kérem fáradjon be!

Harry felállt, és rámosolygott a barátaira, majd bement a kisebb terembe. Ahogy a vizsgabizottságra nézett, leesett az álla. A szigorú külsejű nő mellett ott ült Derreng professzor, a hoppanálás-tanáruk, a tőle jobbra pedig… Umbridge. A nő kislányos mosollyal nézett Harryre, és a hajában a masni ellenszenves lila színben pompázott. Visszataszítóbb volt, mint valaha.

- Nahát Harry, ismét találkozunk – kuncogott Umbridge – Kérlek foglalj helyet, amíg bűvölünk neked egy feladatot.

Harry leült az asztallal szemben, és növekvő aggodalommal figyelte, amint Umbridge maga elé vesz egy kis arany üstöt, és pár mozdulatot ír le felette a pálcájával. Az üstből kirepült a pergamendarab. Umbridge mosolyogva megszemlélte (ettől Harrynek futkosott a hátán a hideg) majd negédes mosollyal fordult a többiekhez, átadva nekik a cetlit.

- Nagyon érdekes, a huszonötös tételt kapta – mondta kuncogva.

Derreng professzor arca meglepetést tükrözött.

- De hiszen csak huszonnégy tétel van!

Umbridge nem hagyta abba a kuncogást, és Harry most már valóban rosszat sejtett.

- Óh, Rufus úgy gondolta, hogy azok nem tesztelik eléggé a képességeket, ezért betettünk még néhányat. Bátorkodtam ma reggel elhelyezni az üstben… itt van valahol a miniszteri határozat. Hova is tettem? – mondta Umbridge. Miközben a táskájában keresgélt, Derreng professzor elolvasta a cetlit, és az arca közben egyre vörösebb lett, ami ritka jelenség volt nála.

- Ezt nem gondolhatja komolyan! – mondta felháborodottan, és a cetlit lobogtatta – látni akarom azt a határozatot!

Umbridge elérakta a lepecsételt papírt.

- A miniszter úr reméli, hogy ön is egyetért az újításokkal – mondta, és Harry egyértelmű fenyegetést érzett a kislányos affektálás mögött. Valószínűleg ezt Derreng professzor is megérezte, mert zavartan Harryhez fordult.

- Öhm… tessék, itt van a feladata. Olvassa el.

Harry kissé remegő kézzel átvette a papírt, amin ez állt:

„_Hoppanáljon a haladó Kóbor Grimbuszra, majd vissza. Ottlétét a sofőr aláírásával igazolja"_

Nem nézett fel Umbrigde-re, és igyekezett semmilyen érzelmet sem elárulni, ami nehezen ment.

- Kezdheti – mosolygott Umbridge.

Harry nem nézett rá, és próbált a célra gondolni, de sehogy sem sikerült. Egyrészt Umbridge fürkésző pillantása miatt, másrészt rá kellett jönnie egy nyilvánvaló tényre, miközben gondolataival a célt kereste.

- A Kóbor Grimbusz egyszerre _több helyen_ is van – nézett rá Derreng professzorra összevont szemölökkel. Az eddigi hoppanálásainál világosan látta a célt, most viszont csak annyit érzett, azt is halványan, hogy a busz valahol Dél-Angliában tartózkodik.

Derreng professzor lesütötte a szemét, a szigorú ábrázatú nő pedig szinte sajnálkozva nézett, ezzel szemben Umbridge mosolygott.

- Szóval nem tudod megcsinálni a feladatot, Potter? – kérdezte diadalmas hanggal. Harry a szemébe nézett, most először, és Umbridge valahogy elfelejtett mosolyogni.

Harry szívesen megátkozta volna, de közben támadt egy ötlete. A buszt ugyan nem látja, de talán ha erősen koncentrálna a sofőrjére, Ernie-re… Pitont is tudta követni egy időben nem meghatározott helyre, talán Ernie-t is tudja egy térben határozatlanra…

Felidézte a sofőr arcát, a sörösüveg-szemüvegekkel együtt, és végre megtalálta a célt! Szinte látta, ahogy Ernie a kormányt rángatta. Harry arcán egy árnyalatnyi vigyor terült szét, és a következő pillanatban hoppanált.

Közvetlenül Ernie mellé érkezett, aki meglepetten nézett rá. Pillanatnyi figyelmetlensége miatt egy lovasszobor kénytelen volt elugrani az útjából, aztán hirtelen egy erdő közepén voltak, ahol a fák szédületes gyorsasággal hajlottak ki a rohanó veszedelem elől.

- Nahát, Harry, nem gondoltam, hogy így beugrasz. Látom nem sikerült lóvá tenniük – vigyorgott fogatlan mosolyával.

- Valahogy összehoztam – mosolygott Harry – Adnál egy aláírást, hogy itt jártam?

- Naná, hogy adok – mondta Ernie, és elengedte a kormányt. Harry ijedten rezdült össze erre a moztulatra, de úgy látszik, a kormányzás eddig se sokat segített. Amennyire meg tudta állapítani, Harry ugyanannyi fejvesztve menekülő villanyoszlopot, házat és hegyet látott, mint Ernie vezetése közben. Végül a vaksi sofőr átnyújotta neki a cetlit, amin az aláírása és a pontos idő is rajta volt, és búcsúzóul ismét rávigyorgott.

- Megálljak, hogy könnyebben visszatalálj? – kérdezte.

- Nem szükséges – mondta Harry, és felidézte Umbridge arcát a visszanavigáláshoz. Meglepetten tapasztalta, hogy ez sokkal könnyebben ment, mint Ernie bemérése. – Minden jót, Ernie – köszönt el – remélem, Stant nemsokára kiengedik… - Ernie biccentett, és figyelte, amint Harry dehoppanál.

A vizsgabizottság érdeklődve tekintett a felbukkanó Harryre, és a kezében tartott papírra. Umbridge egy karnyújtásnyira volt Harrytől, és egy utálkozó mosoly kíséretében vette át a felé nyújtott cetlit. Átfutotta Ernie ugráló betűit, majd megsemmisülten hagyta, hogy Derreng kivegye a kezéből a papírt.

- Azt hiszem, a feladatot remekül teljesítette, Mr Potter – mosolygott Derreng – ez ellen Miss Umbridge-nek sem lehet kifogása, ugyebár?

Umbridge nem válaszolt, de Harrynek feltűnt, hogy az arca most már színben is hasonlít egy békáéhoz. Derreng elővett egy zöld árnyalatú, lepecsételt pergamenlamot, és kitöltötte, majd aláírta. A szigorú külsejű nő átfutotta a papírt, majd egy apró mosollyal aláírta, és Umbridge elé rakta. A volt SVK-tanár nem mozdult. A papír fejlécére nézett.

- Hogy érti azt, hogy hármas kategóriájú hoppanálási jogosítványt kap? Ez egy egyes kategóriás vizsga!

Derreng mosolygott.

- Ha jól emlékszem, a személyt követő hoppanálás ismeretlen helyre a hármas kategória követelményeit is kielégíti. A magam részéről úgy látom, hogy Mr Potter megérdemli ezt a jogosítványt.

- Én ezt nem fogom aláírni! Ez szabályellenes!

- Talán van erre is rendelete? – kérdezte ártatlanul Derreng. Umbridge utálkozva ellökte a papírt maga elől, és felszegett fejjel kivonult. Derreng professzor még mindig lázadó hangulatban volt, és elégedett mosollyal nézett a nő után, majd átnyújtotta Harrynek a zöld pergament.

- Gratulálok, Mr Potter. Szerencsére két vizsgabiztos aláírása is elég a jogosítvány kiadásához. Igazából Miss Umbridge csak ma reggel csatlakozott hozzánk. – mondta, enyhe élt adva a szavainak.

- Köszönöm – bólintott Harry, és azon gondolkozott, hogy csodálkozna, ha Derreng még sokáig végezhetné ezt a munkát a Minisztériumban.

Következőnek Ront szólították be, így csak egy bíztató pillantással tudta bátorítani, majd beszámolt Hermionénak az eseményekről. A lány elismeréssel nézett Harryre, majd ő is elmondta, amit várakozás közben Ronnal hallottak. Sokan ugyan elmentek már, de néhány szülő a terem egyik sarkában vitatkozott. Hermione óvatosságból lehalkította a hangját.

- Mindenki a Roxfortról beszél. Főleg a szülők vitatkoznak. Néhányan nem fogják visszaengedni a gyerekeiket az iskolába, néhányan pedig úgy gondolták, hogy a gyerekeiknek a lehető legtöbbet kell megtanulniuk, hogy megvédhessék magukat. Szorosan fog kijönni a diákság fele…

Harry egy pillanatig töprengett, aztán úgy döntött, hogy beavatja Hermionét.

- Én mégis visszamegyek jövőre.

- Hogyhogy? – nézett rá meglepetten a lány – hát nem megyünk el megkeresni a…

Harry gyorsan közbeszólt.

- Ne itt! Igazából… hm… rájöttem, hogy vissza kéne mennem. Hallottam valami olyasmit, hogy a mostani SVK-tanárunk nagyon jó lesz, és a segítségünkre lehet.

Hermione összevonta a szemöldökét.

- Fogadjunk, hogy ennek köze van a tegnap történtekhez.

Harry kicsit kényelmetlenül érezte magát. Szótlanul bólintott, majd amikor a lány nagy levegőt vett, hogy kérdések egész záporát zúdítsa Harryre, megrázta a fejét.

- Tényleg sajnálom Hermione… Igyekszem elmondani, talán ma este ki tudok találni valamit.

Hermione furcsán nézett rá, de végül nem kérdezett semmit. Pár perc múlva mindketten mosolyogva gratuláltak az engedélyt szorongató Ronnak, aki a megkönnyebbülten vigyorgott – azt a feladatot kapta, hogy hoppanáljon a szoba másik sarkába.


	5. RAB

**5. R.A.B**

Harry aznap délután észrevétlenül kisurrant az Odú konyhájából, majd amikor hallótávolságon kívülre került, dehoppanált az erdősáv mellől. Remélte, hogy senkinek nem tűnik fel a távolléte. Közvetlenül az Időtlen Idők Erdeje mellé érkezett, de mielőtt továbbment volna, még egyszer elolvasta Dumbledore üzenetét, amit előző nap írt.

Az Erdőbe belépve kellemes délutáni napsütés fogadta. Végigsietett az árnyékos erdei ösvényen, majd átvágott a réten, és nemsokára elérkezett a házhoz.

Dumbledore a kertben ült, egy fából készült hintaszékben, és egy könyvet olvasott. Ahogy meglátta Harryt, mosolyogva intett neki, és felállt.

- Jó, hogy időben érkeztél! Elég sok megbeszélnivalónk van. – végignézett Harryn – csupán egyetlen napot voltál távol?

- Honnan tudja a professzor úr? – kérdete meglepetten Harry.

- Óh – kuncogott Dumbledore – ha annyit foglalkoztál volna az idővel, mint én, akkor te is észrevennéd a múlását mások arcán.

Harry magában elismerte, hogy még nagyon sokat kell tanulnia a professzortól. De úgy gondolta, hogy rögtön arra a témára tereli a szót, ami a legjobban érdekli.

- Ma meg fogom tudni, hogy ki volt R.A.B? – kérdezte Harry

Dumbledore ránézett a félhold – szemüvegek mögül.

- Remélem, mindketten meg fogjuk tudni. A másik vacsoravendégünk talán segít válaszolni.

- Ki fog idejönni? – kérdezte Harry kíváncsian.

Az igazgató titokzatosan mosolygott, és közben elkezdte a ház felé terelni Harryt.

- Mint legutóbb céloztam rá, ez is egy hosszú történet lesz. A vendégünk talán segít kibogozni. De én nélküle kezdem el, azokat a szálakat, amiket ismerek. Talán folytassuk a beszélgetést a nappaliban!

Dumbledore betessékelte Harryt a házba. A következő pillanatban Elanor tűnt fel a konyhából, és széles mosollyal köszöntötte őket.

- Örülök, hogy megint itt vagy, Harry. Sokkal jobb a színed, mint szerdán. – majd Dumbledore-hoz fordult – Albus, üljetek csak le a nappaliban. Nekem még ki kell mennem a kertbe elrendezni a gyógynövényeket, és megetetni a gőtéket.

- Rendben, mi bent leszünk – mosolygott az igazgató, majd betessékelte Harryt a folyosóról nyíló nagy szobába, ahol előző alkalommal is beszélgettek.

Harry ugyanabba a fotelbe ült le, mint legutóbb, majd szinte bosszankodva nézte, ahogy az igazgató komótos lassúsággal rendezgeti a párnákat a saját karosszékében. Dumbledore mosolyából látta, hogy a varázsló roppantul élvezi a helyzetet. Türelmetlenül fészkelődött egy kicsit, aztán (nem is remélve, hogy egyenes választ kap rá) nekiszegezte a kérdést Dumbledore-nak:

- Ki volt R.A.B., professzor úr?

Legnagyobb meglepetésére Dumbledore válaszolt.

- Az R.A.B rövidítés minden bizonnyal Regulus Albeus Black nevét takarja.

Egy pillanatnyi csönd támadt, míg Harry magához tért a meglepetésből. Ennél valami sokkal rejtélyesebbre számított.

- Vagyis… Sirius testvére pusztította el a Horcruxot?

Dumbledore mosolya még szélesebb lett a bajusza alatt.

- Nos… szinte biztos, hogy nem ő volt – mondta, Harryre pillantva a félhold-lencsék mögül – Mondtam, hogy ez a történet szövevényes és rejtélyes, én sem látom át minden szálát. Abban viszont biztos vagyok, hogy Regulus már halott volt a Horcrux eltűnésének napján, és életében valószínűleg fogalma sem volt róluk. Ne feledd Harry, Voldemort senkinek sem szólt a lelkének darabjairól, még leghűségesebb halálfalóinak sem. Sőt, tőlük tartott igazán, és szigorúan ellenőrizte minden lépésüket. Regulus jelentéktelen tagja volt a halálfalók csapatának, így nem is szerezhetett tudomást semmi ilyesmiről.

- Akkor hogyan…?

- Nos, az előbb azt mondtam, hogy Regulus jelentéktelen halálfaló volt. Ez így is volt, legalábbis a halála előtt – válaszolt az igazgató, és somolyogva nézte Harry értetlen arckifejezését. – Szegény fiú, valamilyen bolond lelkesedésből beállt halálfalónak, és két héttel később meg is halt az első küldetésén. Csakhogy mindannyian, akik látták aznap meghalni, a Főnix Rend tagjai voltak. Az eset úgy történt, hogy halálfalók egy csapata rátört az akkori főhadiszállásunkra. A tevük sikerült is volna, ha Perselus nem figyelmeztet minket, így felkészülten vártuk őket.

Harry Piton nevének hallatán felszisszent. Sokat gondolt az elmúlt napon a volt bájitaltanárra, és rájött, hogy még mindig nem tud megbízni a férfiban, és megbocsátani sem tud neki. Dumbledore viszont szünet nélkül folytatta a történetet.

- Az egész Rend jelen volt, és visszavertük a támadást. A halálfalók, látván a túlerőt, elég gyorsan dehoppanáltak, így egyikőjük sem látta Regulust meghalni, akit valószínűleg egy Mordonnak címzett kóbor átok talált el. Sajnos azt kell mondanom, hogy ez kapóra a jött nekünk. Véletlenül ugyanis - bár a véletlenben kezdek kételkedni – épp jelen volt egy metamorfmágus is, aki akkor még nem volt a Rend tagja, de szeretett volna csatakozni hozzánk. És furcsálltam a dolgot, mert jól ismertem az illetőt, és az „ értelmetlen hősködés" nem volt az ő stílusa. Minden esetre felajánlotta, hogy képességeit felhasználva átveszi Regulus helyét a halálfalók közt, és kémkedik nekünk. Mi persze hálásan elfogadtuk a segítséget. Azt is jó ötletnek tartottam, hogy így legalább lesz valaki, aki rajta tartja a szemét Perselus Pitonon.

- Ez valóban jó ótlet volt – szólt közbe Harry mogorván, de Dumbledore csak egy villanó mosollyal reagálta le, és folytatta a történetet.

- Így aztán gyorsan hoppanáltunk ide, az Erdőbe, hogy megbeszéljük a tervet. Először is szükségünk volt Regulus emlékeire. Ezt lehetséges megszerezni még néhány perccel a halál beállta után is, de sajnos fekete mágia kell hozzá. A Rend újdonsült tagja szerencsére szakértő volt ebben, úgyhogy az emlékeket meg tudta szerezni. Így nem volt félő, hogy később lebukik.

Harry érdeklődését kezdte felkelteni ez a metamofrmágus. Ki lehetett az illető? Az volt az érzése, hogy Dumbledore szándékosan titkolja a személyét.

- Ki volt a kém? – kérdezte kíváncsian. Dumbledore mosolyogva fürkészte Harry arcát a félhold-lencsék fölött..

- Valaki, akit én – minden bogarassága ellenére - kiváló tehetségű varázslónak ismertem. Olyasvalaki, aki megvetette a szokványos és hétköznapi dolgokat, és nem szeretett másokra hasolítani. Ez az illető nagyon makacs és kiszámíthatatlan volt. Ritkán fedte fel a valódi arcát, és sosem használta az igazi nevét. Szeretett a háttérben maradni, és előnyben részesítette…

Harry összerezzent. A szobából a kertbe nyíló ajtón valaki kopogott.

- … a hátsó ajtókat – fejezte be a mondatot Dumbledore mosolyova, majd felállt, és kinyitotta.

Harry döbbenten nézett oda, és az volt az érzése, hogy valami nagyon nincs rendjén. Az ajtóban egy pöttöm kislány állt, piros köpenyben és csuklyában, és a kezében egy uzsonnáskosarat szorongatott. Nagy kék szemeivel félénken nézett Dumbledore-ra.

- Itt lakik a nagymama? – kérdezte cérnavékony hangon

- Ugyan már, Aberforth. – válaszolta Dumbledore - Erre nincs semmi szükség.

A kislány erre egy nagyon hozzá nem illő vigyorral válaszolt, majd hirtelen elkezdett nőni. Egy pillanatig mintha képlékennyé vált volna a teste, majd egy idős, szakállas varázsló állt a helyén, és jókedvűen vigyorgott.

- Nahát Alby, remek színben vagy – mondta kicsit gúnyosan – Úgy értem, egy tisztességes hulla ennél sokkal zöldebb és büdösebb… Legalább szólhattál volna, hogy ne menjek el a temetésedre, tönkrevágta az egész délelőttöm.

- Én is örülök, hogy látlak, Aberforth – mosolygott Dumbledore, majd a döbbent Harryhez forfult – Harry, ő a fivérem, Robert Aberforth Dumbledore, vagy ahogy mostanában nevezi magát, Arth Robertson.

Harry felismerte az arcot. Nem csak a temetésen látta, ebben biztos volt…

- De maga a Szárnyas Vadkan csaposa! – mondta döbbenten.

- A kettő talán kizárja egymást? - mordult fel az öreg varázsló – Igen, a nagy Albus Brian satöbbi Dumbledore testvére söröket mér egy kocsmában.

- Nem úgy értettem… - szólt közbe Harry, de Aberforth nem tűnt megbántottnak. Egy sóhaj kíséretében invitálás nélkül lehuppant az egyik karosszékbe, és tovább beszélt.

- Egyébként jónéhány keresztnevet kihagytál, Alby. Bár az egész nevemet én sem tudom. – majd vigyorogva Harryhez fordult. – Apánk az összes remek ősünk nevét ránk hagyományozta, anyánk csak egyet választott, és következetesen Robertnek és Briannek szólított minket.

Dumbledore mosolyogva leült a bátyjával szemben, Aberforth pillantásától kísérve. A varázsló pár pillanat után úgy döntött, hogy (bár ez feltett szándéka volt) mégsem hagyja szó nélkül a testvére feltámadását.

- Feltételezhetem, hogy ez a főnixekhez fűződő szoros barátságod következménye? – kérdezte unottnak tervezett hangon. Dumbledore bólintott.

- Úgy van.

- Gondolom problémáid adódnak, ha pár másodpercnél több ideig próbálsz emberi alakot ölteni. – csevegett tovább.

- Ez is helyes következtetés, Aberforth. – mosolygott az igazgató. – A halhatatlanságnak mindig van ára.

A másik varázsló bólintott, és úgy látszott, hogy ezzel el is vesztette az érdeklődését a téma iránt. Harrynek meg kellett állapítania, hogy Aberforth még az igazgatónál is furcsább alak. Megrökönyödve nézte, amint a férfi előveszi a pálcáját (furcsa, csontszínű pálca volt, érdekes faragásokkal), és a saját homlokára koppint vele. Egy pillanatra egy fénylő sisakot látott felvillanni a varázsló fején.

- Ne matass az emlékeimben, Alby. Mint látod, ezen te sem tudsz áthatolni. Ha szükséged van valamire, kérdezz, és vagy válaszolok, vagy nem. Esetleg hazudok is, remek naprakész hazugságaim vannak.

- Nos rendben – mondta az igazgató, és látszott rajta, hogy élvezi a helyzetet – Először arra lennénk kíváncsiak, hogy mit csináltál Mardekár nyakláncával, amiből Tom Horcruxot készített.

Harry Aberforth-ra nézett. A varázsló arca egy pillanatig őszinte meglepetést tükrözött, majd ismét felvette gunyoros stílusát.

- Azt hittem sosem jössz rá, hogy Voldemort több Horcruxot is csinált. Arra is csak a naplónál jöttél rá, hogy hogyan élte túl az Adava Kedavrát, de akkor azt remélted, hogy a napló pusztulásával – a piszkos munkát persze megint a fiú végezte - örökre elpusztult a gonosz is.

- Ez valóban így van – felelte udvariasan Dumbledore – Meg kell mondanom, hátrányban voltam veled szemben.

- Arra a zseniális következtetésre pedig – folytatta Aberforth - hogy tudok a horcruxokról, gondolom a nyakláncban hagyott üzenet vezetett.

- Igen, az üzenet sok mindenre fényt derített, többek között az is kiderült, hogy mégis tudsz írni. – felelte bujkáló mosollyal Dumbledore, de Aberforth nem reagált sehogy – Persze nagyon stílusos volt az egész. Felteszem volt némi számítas abban, hogy ezt a rövidítést használtad. Az R.A.B takarja egyrészt Remus Albeus Blacket, akinek az alakját felvetted, és így hamarosan Voldemort legtehetségesebb és leghűségesebb halálfalója lettél. Valamint jelentheti Robert Aberforth Boldemudert, ahogy akkor nevezted magad, amikor még Voldemortot tanítottad.

Harry megrökönyödve nézett a másik két varázslóra. Dumbledore arca feszült figyelmet tükrözött, Aberforth viszont egy vázát nézegetett az asztalon.

- Hogy érti azt, hogy Voldemortot tanította? – kérdezte Harry elfúló hangon – maga is a Roxfortban tanított?

- Nem – válaszolt Dumbledore a fivére helyett – azután tanította, miután Voldemort elhagyta a Roxfortot.

Aberforth Harry legnagyobb meglepetésére elkezdett kuncogni.

- Ez azt jelenti, hogy a fiú semmit sem tud rólam? – vigyorgott – rendben Harry, összefoglalhatom pár mondatban a történteket, mert Albusnak legalább két napjába telne, mire elmesélné. Szóval tizenkét évesen úgy döntöttem, hogy semmi kedvem a Roxfortba járni, a sok lelkes hülye közé, akiknek az a legfontosabb, hogy egereket változtassanak teáscsészévé. Ezzel persze kiborítottam mindenkit a híres Dumbledore famíliában, ahol mindenkit majd szétvetett az ész. Úgyhogy nemsokára el is költöztem otthonról, majd az országból is, Boldemuder néven. Sokkal érdekesebb dolgokkal foglalkoztam, a mágia ősi eredetét kerestem, aminek semmi köze a teáscsészékhez és az egerekhez. Tudtad, Harry, hogy a sárkányok a Föld első varázslényei?

Harry megrázta a fejét, mire Aberforth hümmögött.

- Pedig először ők tudtak varázsolni. Sokkal több eszük van, mint egyesek hinnék, csak nehéz velük kommunikálni. Szóval miután elhagytam az országot, egy magyar mennydörgő családdal éltem egy jó ideig, és mágiát tanultam tőlük. Olyan mágiát, amiről álmodni sem mernél Harry. Igazából a sárkányok sem voltak tudatában ennek az erőnek, mert már régóta nem használták, csak a faji emlékezetük őrizte meg az ősi tudást.

Egyszóval, életemben először remekül éreztem magam. Aztán felbukkant évek múltán egy sötéthajú húszéves kölyök. Ő szintén ki volt borulva otthon valakikre, hozzám hasonlóan összekutyulta a nevének a betűit, és érdekelték az ősi varázslatok. Úgyhogy megtanítottam pár hasznos dologra – az Idő feletti uralom, az Öt Elem-varázslatok, elmekontroll, halálrítusok… - darálta szinte unott hangon. Harry úgy gondolta, hogy ez felülmúlja a „pár hasznos dolog" fogalmát, és összeszorult a torka a gondolatra, hogy Voldemort ilyesmiket tud. Neki még csak fogalma sem volt arról, hogy mik ezek, de nem szólt közbe.

- Aztán kezdtem rájönni – folytatta Aberforth - hogy a kölyköt túlságosan leköti a halál-téma, és hogy nem is annyira a sárkányokat, hanem a kígyókat kultiválja. Rémesen büszke volt magára, amiért tudott párszaszóul. „Na és", mondtam neki, „én minden álattal tudok kommunikálni ha muszáj, de a kígyók például roppant hülyék tudnak lenni. Kicsi hüllőagyuk van, tele ostoba erőszakkal" Azt hiszem ekkor kiborult rám, mert másnapra lelépett. Örültem neki, én is elküldtem volna hamarosan, mert kezdett idegesíteni, hogy állandóan halhatatlan akar lenni. Másnak egy élet is elég, mondtam neki mindig, de nem hallgatott rám. Hát kábé ennyi.

Ekkor hallgatásba burkolózott, és ismét tanulmányozni kezdte a vázát az asztalon. Harry hirtelen nem tudott mit mondani. Voldemort tehát tudása legjavát ettől a férfitól szerezte, aki kezdetben még rokonszenvet is érzett iránta… Az igazgatóra nézett. Dumbledore a testvére arcát fürkészte, majd csendesen megkérdezte.

- És nem vitt el tőled valamit? Valamit, amit annak idején te magad loptál el a szülői házból, és apánk majdnem megőrült, látva az eltűnését?

Harry meglepetésére Aberforth vigyorogni kezdett.

- Gondolom, most Griffendél varázspálcájára gondolsz. Nos, az tényleg szép darab volt - tudod Harry, grifftoll volt a magjában, és sárkánycsontból készült. Sajnálatos módon az a szemtelen kölyök azt is lenyúlta.

- Egy egyszerű tolvajűző varázssal levédhetted volna – mondta Dumbledore enyhe éllel a hangjában – persze az ilyesmit a Roxforti tanárok, és nem a sárkányok tanítják.

Harry hirtelen rájött, miért kérdezett rá Dumbledore erre.

- Úgy gondolják, hogy Horcrux készült a pálcából? – kérdezte.

Dumbledore bólintott, és Aberforth arca is elkomorult.

- Szinte biztos – mondta a varázsló – És egy pálcából készült Horcruxot különösen nehéz lesz elpusztítani.

Dumbledore gondterhelten összevonta a szemöldökét, majd még mindig nyugodt hangon szólt a bátyjához, mintha egy rosszcsont diákhoz beszélne.

- Bolondság volt tőled, hogy nem vigyáztál egy ilyen értékre, de még nagyobb bolondság volt, hogy nem szóltál nekem a Horcruxokról.

- Ez az én ügyem volt – mordult fel Aberforth – A kölyök tőlem tudta meg, hogy kell rendesen elvégezni a varázslatot. Magam akartam elsimítani a dolgot.

- Amint látjuk, az nem jött össze. És ez nem a te ügyed, Aberforth, hanem mindannyiunké. Szeretném, ha mindent elmondanál, amit tudsz a Horcruxokról.

Dumbledore hangja, bár halk és nyugodt volt, szinte parancsolóan zengett. Harry észrevette, hogy Aberforth csak egy pár másodpercig tudta állni a pillantását, aztán lesütötte a szemét. Újra elgondolkozott azon, hogy miféle ismeretlen erő szunnyadhat Dumbledore-ban, ha egy ilyen nagy tudású varázsló, mint Aberforth is kényelmetlenül érzi magát a tekintetétől.

- Nem sokat tudok a Horcruxokról. Persze azt sikerült kiderítenem, még Blackként Voldemorttól, hogy mik azok. Pár gyenge pillanatában, harc közben az elméje védtelenné vált a legerősebb mágiámmal szemben, így ki tudtam szedni belőle ezt-azt. Például így bukkantam rá a nyakláncra. Az üzenetet azért hagytam ott, hogy Blacket higgye a tettesnek - aki persze nem sokkal később „meghalt" - és eszébe se jusson engem piszkálni. Szóval a lényegre rátérve, mik is a Horcruxok? És hány van belőlük?

- Ha jól sejtjük, hét – mondta Dumbledore. – ebből egyik a mostani testében.

Aberforth elismerően hümmögött.

- Látom nem vette el teljesen az eszed az iskola. Harry kipurcantásával akarta még egy tárgyba áttölteni a hetes számú lélekdarabot. Nem tudom, hogy mi volt a tárgy, de valószínűsítem, hogy ott tartotta a kezében, amikor kimondta a kölyökre az Adavát. De nem jött össze neki. Irtó nagy mákunk van egyébként, mert a hetes számmal nagy bajban lettünk volna.

- Nem mindegy, hogy hat vagy hét Horcrux? – kotyogott közbe Harry. A varázsló most ránézett.

- Hát nagyon nem – válaszolta Aberforth – hét Horcrux ellen semmi esélyünk nem lenne. A hetes szám jelentőséggel bír. Nagy valószínűséggel erősítenék egymást, és egyiket sem tudnánk elpusztítani. Egyébként meggyőződésem, hogy Harry megmenekülésére az is nyomós ok volt, hogy az egyensúly a mágiában felborult volna a hét horcrux által biztosított hatalommal, így ez nem történhetett meg. Megkockáztatom, hogy nem lehet hét Horcrux-gyilkosságot elkövetni.

- Érdekes elmélet – szólt közbe Dumbledore – De szerintem Harry megmentésében Lily varázslata játszotta a legnagyobb szerepet.

- Vagy mindkettő egyszerre. Nekem tök mindegy. – vonta meg a vállát Aberforth, minha Harry nem is lenne ott a szobában – a lényegre térve, az egyes számú Horcrux persze a napló volt, amit az apja meggyilkolásával készített. Nem volt nagyon eredményes, szinte semmi védelemmel nem volt ellátva, a fiú akkor még nem értette a dolog lényegét. Aztán ott van a gyűrű…

- Már nincs meg, elpusztítottam. A nagyapja házában volt. – mondta Dumbledore – Rendesen meggyűlt vele a bajom.

- Gondolom – mondta savanyú mosollyal Aberforth – Szép munka lehetett. Sajnos tanítottam a kölyöknek egy-két trükköt. És ő maga is sokat tanult… Hol is tartottunk? Napló, gyűrű… Aztán ott van Hollóhát igézettekercse, meg az a csúszómászó dög, a nyakláncnak már vége, bár majdnem ő készített ki engem, és sajnálatos módon ott van Griffendél pálcája is.

Harry őszinte sajnálkozást vélt kihallani a hangjából.

- Arra rájöttem, hogy olyan helyszínekre rejtette el őket, ahol különösen nagy győzelmeket aratott… én is jártam abban a romos házban, de nem találtam meg a gyűrűt – Aberforth ezt egy árnyalatnyi szégyenkezéssel mondta – és attól tartok, hogy a többi hellyel is így jártam. A kígyót persze tudjuk hol van, a gazdája mellett, de a pálca és az igézettekercs helye ismeretlen. Adhatok tippeket, de te legfeljebb csak körberöpködhetnéd a helyszínt, én meg már kifogytam az ötletekből.

Dumbledore finoman összeérintette az ujjait és mosolygott.

- Sajnos ez így van. Mivel nem szóltál hamarabb, én már nem tudok segíteni. Ezért bíztam a feladatot Harryre.

Harry magán érezte Aberforth kétkedő pillantását.

- Hát ér valamit ez a fiú?

- Sokkal többet, mint sejtenéd, Aberforth – mondta nyugodt hangon az igazgató – Voldemort ereje és az anyja szíve van benne. Azt akarom, hogy légy a segítségére néhanapján.

Aberfort felmordult, és Harry már majdnem közbeszólt, hogy nincs szüksége segítségre.

- Jobb dadust nem találtál? – kérdezte a varázsló barátságtalanul.

- De, ami azt illeti, igen – felelte csevegő hangon Dumbledore – Akartam is szólni, hogy még a halálom előtt idehívtam Lilt, hogy tanítson az iskolában.

Aberforth arcát eltorzította a düh, most először a beszélgetés során.

- Hogy merészelted? – ordította – És idejön? A parancsom ellenére?

Dumbledore arca nem árult el érzelmeket, Harry valahogy mégis úgy érezte, hogy dühös. Ő egyre zavartabb lett, főleg mivel állandóan olyan dolgok kerültek említésre, amikről fogalma sem volt, és meg volt győződve arról, hogy a másik kettő tudomást sem vesz a jelenlétéről.

- Nem köteles követni a parancsaidat, Aberforth – modta Dumbledore – már majdnem harminc éves. Rég volt az, amikor meg tudtad félemlíteni pár barátságtalan szóval.

- Sosem kellett megfélemlítenem! Mindig hallgatott rám! – sziszegte dühösen a férfi.

- Szerintem te vagy az egyetlen apa, aki a Roxfort helyett a sárkányokhoz küldi a lányát. – folytatta szenvtelenül Dumbledore – Bolond vénember voltál már akkor is. Nemcsak elzártad az emberektől az a kivételes tehetségű kislányt, hanem halálos veszélybe is sodortad. Gondolom emlékszel, hogy Voldemortnak is feltűntek a mendemondák, hogy egy nagyhatalmú mágus él Erdély hegyeiben, és mivel azt hitte, hogy te vagy az, halálfalókat küldött oda. Ha Perselus nem menti meg az életét, most nem lenne lányod. Bár ez sosem jelentett valami sokat neked.

Aberforth teljesen kikelt magából.

- Én szeretem a lányom! Ezért nem akartam, hogy ezek között a marhák közt nőjön fel!

- A sárkányok bizonyára sokkal kellemesebb társaság voltak. – mondta Dumbledore idegesítő nyugalommal.

Harryt figyelme lassan elfordult a veszekedés többi részéről. Szinte letaglózták az új információk. Ez a Lil, Aberforth lánya, sárkányoknál nevelkedett és most SVK-t fog tanítani? Bár, gondolt jobban bele, ennél furcsább tanárunk is volt már. Eltűnődve nézte a két Dumbledore- fivért. Aberforth magából kikelve ordítozott, míg az igazgató bosszantó nyugalommal válaszolt. Harry hirtelen nem is tudta, hogy melyikük a félelmetesebb.

A két testvér vitájának végül Elanor megjelenése vetett véget. A boszorkány úgy látszik rendelkezett már némi tapasztalattal a Dumbledore-viszályok elsimításában, mert egy narancsos diótortával ügyesen elvonta a két varázsló figyelmét a veszekedésről. A csel sajnos csak pár percig működött: az igazgató ugyanis a sütemény kapcsán csak úgy mellékesen megjegyezte, hogy Lil-nek biztosan ízlene, a sárkányok valószínűleg rettenetes szakácsok (azok a nagy karmok meg szárnyak miatt) mire újból kirobbant a veszekedés.

Elanor megpróbált Harryvel beszélgetést kezdeményezni, hátha a varázslók is bekapcsolódnak, de Harry ezt elég reménytelennek látta. Egy sóhajtás kíséretében nézte jelenetet, amint Aberforth teljes hangerővel bizonygatja az igazát, Dumbledore pedig kuncog közben. Elanor felemelte a hangját, hogy túlkiabálja a sógorát:

- Harry, azt említetted, hogy valami bűbájt akarsz megkérdezni Albustól.

Egy pillanatra csönd támadt.

- Milyen bűbájra volna szükséged, Harry? – kérdezte aztán az igazgató.

Harry teljesen zavarba jött a hirtelen beállt csendtől.

- Öhh, mivel szeretném beavatni Ront, Hermionét és Lupin professzort az ügybe, valami olyan varázslat kellene, amivel le tudjuk védeni…

- Áhh, értem – bólintott az igazgató, majd a szakállát simogatva gondolkozott – Ez sajnos nem olyan egyszerű… Nincs olyan titoktartó-varázs, amit ne lehetne megtörni… Viszont van egy, a Metoraliam-bűbáj, amit a sötét varázslók nagyon nehezen vesznek észre.

- És? – kérdezte izgatottan Harry – Megtanítaná nekem?

Dumbledore hümmögve válaszolt

- Beletelik néhány órába, de megtanulhatod…

Erre Aberforth dühösen felmordult.

- Ugyan már, Alby… Micsoda sületlenség? Csak nem szavakkal akarsz elmagyarázni egy bűbájt? A Roxfortnak mindig is ez volt a hibája. – a varázsló felállt a székéből - Na ide figyelj Harry: _ez_ a bűbáj lényege.

Azzal, mielőtt Harry tiltakozhatott volna, a pálcáját a fiú homlokához érintette.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amikor Harry visszaérkezett az Odúhoz, még mindig sajgott a feje. Azt el kellett ismernie, hogy Aberforth akciója után valóban tudta, hogy hogy kell elvégezni a bűbájt, de ez még a magolásnál is fájdalmasabb módja volt a tanulásnak. És azt sem felejtette el, hogy Dumbledore milyen dühös lett a fivérére ezután.

Sikerült észrevétlenül visszasurrania a házba, és rögtön megkereste Ront és Hermionét az emeleten. Két barátja ugyanúgy sakkozott, mint amikor (számára órákkal ezelőtt) kilopódzott az Odúból, sőt, úgy látta, hogy Hermione ugyanazon a lépésen gondolkodik.

- Beszédem van veletek – huppant le melléjük, de Ront éppen bosszankodott.

- A következő partit veled játszom, Harry. Hermione már legalább öt perce gondolkozik ezen az egyértelmű lépésen!

Hermione viszont rögtön vette a lapot.

- Csak nem megtaláltad a módját annak, hogy hogy beszélhess a tegnapról? – kérdezte izgatottan.

Harry bólintott.

- De igen. Metoraliam-bűbájnak hívják.

Hermione felsikkantott.

- Hallottam már róla! Az egy nagyon ősi bűbáj! Szinte legendás, és már feledésbe merült! Csak nem megtanultad?

Harry kicsit zavarba jött.

- Öhh, fogalmazzunk úgy, hogy megtanították. – majd elővette a pálcáját. – Készen álltok?

- Mire készen? – kérdezte Ron gyanakodva, de ekkor Harry már felemelte a pálcáját, és kimondta a varázsigét:

- _Metoralio!_ – a hangja valahogy mélyebben zengett, és mintha egy barlang mélyéről szólt volna. Azon nyomban tejfehér köd vette körül őket, és minden külső zaj elnémult. Csak hárman álltak ott, a fehérség közepén. Harry elrakta a pálcáját.

- A bűbáj lehetővé teszi, hogy bármi, amiről itt beszélünk, titok maradjon mindazok számára, akik erőszakkal akarnak hozzáférni. – a hangja mintha víz alól szólt volna - A titkot nem törhetik fel azok, akikben sok a gyűlölet, szóval Voldemortnak valószínűleg nem menne. És amiről itt beszélünk, azt nem is tudjuk szóba hozni ilyen emberek jelenlétében.

Ron bizalmatlanul nézett a fehérségbe.

- Ugye vissza tudsz majd vinni minket innen? - kérdezte szintén tompa hangon.

- Remélem… - felelte Harry vigyorogva. Hermione ellenben teljesen el volt bűvölve.

- Ki tanította ezt neked, Harry?

Harry nem válaszolt rögtön. Hirtelen nem tudta hogy honnan kezdje a történetet.

- Haladjunk inkább sorjában, majd minden kiderül – mondta, majd sóhajtott egyet. Úgy döntött, hogy egy mondatra túl lesz mindenen, és majd kifejti utána.

- Szóval a legfontosabbak: Dumbledore él, Piton a mi oldalunkon áll, tudom ki volt R.A.B, és mik a Horcruxok; Dumbledore unokahúga, az új SVK-tanárunk majd segíteni fog megkeresni őket.

Egy pillanatnyi csönd támadt.

- Mii? – kérdezte Hermione.

- Miii? – hördült fel Ron egy másodperccel később.

Harry bűnbánóan nézett rájuk.

- Sajnálom, de én is kábé ilyen gyorsan jutottam az információkhoz.

- Hogy érted azt, hogy Dumbledore él? – sikoltotta falfehéren Hermione.

- És mit mondtál Pitonról? – szédelgett Ron.

Harry vett egy nagy levegőt.

- Rendben van. Az egész úgy kezdődött, hogy követtem Pitont, amikor tegnap dehoppanált előlünk…

Harry mindent elmondott a barátainak. Mesélt Piton emlékeiről, aztán az Időtlen Idők Erdejéről, majd mesélt a találkozásáról Dumbledore-al és a feleségével. Hermione először akkor tért magához, amikor ahhoz a részhez ért, hogy Dumbledore-ék hogy tanultak meg főnixszé válni. „De hát azt nem lehet", vetette közbe felháborodottan, mire Harry elmesélte az alkímiai trükköt. Aztán beszélt a második látogatásáról is, Aberforthról, Regulus Blackről, a Horcruxokról… Hermione és Ron némán hallgatták, majd elárasztották kérdésekkel.

- De akkor Dumbledore és a felesége nem tud kijönni az Erdőből? – kérdezte Hermione.

- Emberként nem – rázta meg a fejét Harry – De a professzor tanítani fog a nyáron, és azután is velünk lesz főnixként.

- Piton megölte őt, de ő mégis megbízik benne? – méltatlankodott Ron – És Fawkes Dumbledore felesége? Ez őrület!

- Fawkes Elanor lánykori neve – mondta Harry – És mint mondtam, Pitonnak Dumbledore adta az utasítást, hogy maradjon életben… úgy gondolta, hogy immáron Piton többet tud segíteni nekem, mint ő. – fejezte be savanyú ábrázattal.

- És mit lehet tudni erről a Lilről? – kérdezte Hermione.

- Hát nem sokat – felelte Harry – eddig sárkányokkal élt, egy magyar mennydörgő családdal… csak remélhetem, hogy normálisabb mint az apja. Az a fickó szerintem beszámíthatatlan. Minden normális ember beavatta volna Dumbledore-t, ha tudomást szerez a Horcruxokról. Dumbledore egyébként azt mondta, hogy csak egyszer találkozott Lillel, de nagyon kedves lány, és tehetséges boszorkány, sokat tanulhatunk tőle az ősi varázslatokról…

Most mindhárman hallgattak.

- Legalább most pontosan tudjuk, hogy milyen Horcruxokat kell megkeresnünk. – mondta Hermione – csak az a kérdés, hogy hol…

Ron egyre elkeseredettebb arcot vágott.

- Harry, nekem túl sok volt ez mára. Vigyél ki minket ebből a szutyokból, és majd holnap folytassuk!

Hermione is egyetértően bólogatott. Mindketten le voltak taglózva a hallottaktól.

- Rendben van – mondta Harry, és elővette a pálcáját – _Exmetoralio!_ – mondta, és a köd eltűnt. Ismét a szoba falai vették körül őket.

- Hát akkor – fordult halálsápadt barátaihoz Harry – Nem ugrunk ki kviddicsezni?


	6. Különórák

6. Különórák

Harry a szünidő hátralevő napjait sem csak pihenéssel töltötte. Szinte minden nap vendégeskedett pár órát Dumbledore-éknál, és varázslatokat tanult az igazgatótól. Ugyan megkérdezte tőle, hogy nem lehetne-e Aberforth pálcás módszerével beégetni az agyába a bűbájokat, de Dumbledore-nak nem tetszett az ötlet. Azt mondta, hogy az ugyan gyorsabb lenne, de a módszer csupán egyszerű agyminta-másolás, és Harry ugyanúgy tanulná meg a varázslatot mint ahogy ő tudja, vagyis nem lenne lehetőség a kibontakozásra…

Harry nem akart közbeszólni, hogy neki teljesen megfelel, ha ugyanúgy tud egy varázslatot, mint Dumbledore, mert az igazgató nagyon eltökéltnek tűnt ebben az irányban.

Tehát saját magának kellett rájönnie a Dumbledore-féle szeretet-varázslatok nyitjára. Nem is volt olyan nehéz mint gondolta, és gyorsan tanult – végül is, mint közben rájött, csak érzelmeket kell használni varázslás közben, és azt eddig is gyakran használt. Egy egyszerű Capitulatus-átkot ha érzelmekkel telítenek, akár halált is okozhat… A szeretet-varázsok nagy része viszont védekező-bűbáj volt, amit Harry szintén nagyon hasznosnak talált. Gyakorolta a legilimenciát és az okklumenciát is, és Dumbledore sokat mesélt neki az időről, és a természet rejtett mágiáiról.

Jópárszor eljött vele Ron és Hermione is, hogy együtt tanuljanak, de nekik kevésbé ment jól. Hermionét az bosszantotta, hogy nincsenek pontosan meghatározva ezek a bűbájok, Ront pedig – Hermione csípős véleménye szerint – jobban lekötötte Elanor bámulása, mint a varázslatok megtanulása.

Dumbledore kérdésére Harry nem csak Lupint, hanem McGalagonyt is beavatta a titokba. Az igazgatónő könnyekben tört ki, amikor újra látta Dumbledore-t, és végig az hajtogatta, hogy „hát mégsincs minden elveszve!". Harry nem szólt semmit, de úgy emlékezett, hogy McGalagony éppen őt vigasztalta a végrendelet felbontása után azzal, hogy az igazgató halálával még nem veszett el minden remény.

A szünidő utolsó napján Harry Ronék nélkül ült Dumbledore-ék nappalijában, és éppen búcsúzni készült. Aznap eléggé elfáradt – Dumbledore a Barátság-bűbájra tanította meg, olyan varázsaltra, amivel el tudja érni az iránta eddig közömbös embereken, hogy a barátjuknak tekintsék őt, és akik eddig gyűlölték, pár percre elfelejtik a gyűlöletet. A bűbáj nehéz volt, és mire rendesen ment, Harry teljesen elfáradt, és hálásan fogadta el a limonádét, amit Elanor felajánlott.

- Örülök, hogy összejött a diákság fele, és kinyitják az iskolát – mondta Elanor, és lerakta a tálcát..

- Nem sokan múlott – mormogott Harry – Ha pár diákkal kevesebb jelentkezett volna, nem lenne tanítás.

Dumbledore derűsen bólintott.

- Nem baj. A fő hogy kinyitott az iskola, és tanáraink is vannak. Apropó, az unokahúgom holnap érkezik, remélhetőleg épen és egészségesen.

Harry érdeklődve nézett fel. Eddig nem sokat beszélt Dumbledore Aberforth lányáról, kérdezgetni meg nem akarta, de most a kíváncsisága győzött.

- Megkérdezhetem, hogy ki az édesanyja Lilnek, professzor úr? – majd meg is bánta, mert rájött, hogy talán túl messzire ment.

Dumbledore viszont sosem vette fel az ilyesmit.

- Lil egy alkímiai kísérlet eredménye. – felelte vidámnak tűnő hangon, de a szeme közben komoran csillogott – nincs édesanyja. A bátyám, mint láttad, kicsit bogaras természetű, mindig nehezére esett az ismerkedés. Úgyhogy más módszerekhez folyamodott az utódnemzést illetően.

Harry döbbenten hallgatta.

- Létrehozni egy emberi lényt… nem a fekete mágia része? Hogy lehet egyáltalán ilyet csinálni?

Dumbledore arca most már határozottan komor volt.

- Bonyolult dolog ez, Harry. Az ősi varázslatokban nincsen fehér, vagy fekete mágia. Aberforth jól ismert minden természet-közeli varázslatot, és utód létrehozása egyetlen emberből ősi varázs. Nagy tudást, és kivételesen hatalmas varázserőt igényel. Persze ha a Minisztérium rájött volna, Lilt valószínűleg megölik.

Harry szörnyülködve nézett Dumbledore-ra.

- Megtették volna?

- Igen. Ma már szervesen a fekete mágia részének számít minden ilyen varázslat, nem mintha sokan el tudnák végezni. – majd kis szünet után hozzátette – Valamit tudnod kell Aberforthról. Mindig is jó ember volt. Nem ismeri a határt a fekete és a fehér mágia között, de sosem használta az erejét rosszra.

- Akkor viszont – gondolkozott el Harry – Lil nem volt biztonságban itt, Nagy-Britanniában.

- Aberforth is ezzel érvelt. – bólintott Dumbledore - És hogy a lányát nem akarja az általa megvetett emberek társaságában látni. Ezért ötévesen elvitte a sárkányokhoz, és a gondjaikra bízta. Ekkor nagyon összevesztem vele.

Harry egyet tudott érteni az igazgatóval. Ő már látott testközelben magyar mennydörgőt, de nem vágyott újbóli találkozásra.

- És látta valamikor azután?

Dumbledore bólintott.

- Egyszer, amikor tizennégy éves volt. Közvetlenül Voldemort bukása előtt, miután megmenekült a csatlósaitól. Már akkor is nagyon öntudatos hölgy volt, és tehetséges boszorkány. Akkor rövid ideig itt volt Angliában, de egy hónap múlva, amikor Voldemortnak uralmának vége lett, Aberforth visszaküldte őt. Ekkor is eléggé összevesztünk.

Harrynek eszébe jutott, hogy mit mondott Dumbledore, amikor először Lilről beszélt, és úgy gondolta, rákérdez.

- Tényleg megmentette Piton az unokahúgát? Ez valahogy… nem vall rá, hiszen mindig követte Voldemort kivégzési parancsait… Ahogy ő mondta, ha ő nem teszi meg, megteszi valaki más...

Dumbledore mosolygott.

- Igen, Perselus valóban így gondolkozott. És máig nem tudom megmagyarázni, hogy miért mentette meg Lilt, csak halvány sejtésem van. Mindenesetre Perselus megölte a másik két halálfalót, akik meg voltak bízva a feladattal, és élete kockáztatásával elhozta hozzám az unokahúgom. Akkor tudtam először teljes bizonyossággal, hogy megbízhatom Perselusban. Addig sem gondoltam úgy, hogy ellenünk van, inkább azt, hogy a saját oldalán, és ha érdekei úgy diktálják, hagy minket akár elpusztulni is. De akkor láttam, hogy képes az önfeláldozásra.

Harry elgondolkozott. Megpróbálta elképzelni, amint Piton az élete árán is megvédene valakit, de nehezen ment. Végül a csendet Elanor törte meg.

- Azt hiszem ideje indulni, Albus – mondta a boszokány, és a férje bólintott, majd Harryre nézett.

- Harry, veled tartunk hazafelé. Kezdünk belefáradni az Időtlen Időkbe, úgyhogy mától veled leszünk a kinti világban. Sokmindent tanultál már tőlem, és Lil is jó tanárod lesz, úgyhogy nem féltelek. És mi ketten végig ott leszünk.

Harry nem válszolt rögtön. Valahogy számított erre, nagyrészt azért, mert napok óta látta a fáradtságot Dumbledore-ékon. Végül lassan bólintott.

- Köszönök mindent, professzor úr. És persze a finom süteményeket is – mosolygott Elanorra, és a boszorkány nevetett.

Végül mindhárman elindultak az Erdő széle felé. Dumbledore be sem zárta a házat. Végül is, gondolta Harry, aki megtalálja, megérdemli hogy kirabolja. Aztán a határ előtt közvetlenül Dumbledore és Elanor még egyszer megölelték egymást.

- Ez hagyomány nálunk – mondta az igazgató, majd Harryvel együtt átlépték a határt. Egy pillanattal később két főnix repült Harry vállára az alkonyodó erdőben, és barátságosan megcsipkedték a fülét.

Másnap a szokásos kapkodással telt el a délelőtt. Mrs Weasleynek még arra sem volt ideje, hogy megkérdezze, honnan szerezte Harry a két főnixet, de Hedvig barátságtalanul tekintett a jövevényekre.

A Roxfort Expresszt alig érték el, pedig a három jóbarát most már hoppanálva érkezett az állomásra. Ginny már hamarabb ott volt, Mr. Weasley vitte ki kocsival, és el is tűnt a tömegben. A vonat már majdnem elindult, de az utolsó pillanatban sikerült felugrani rá a ládákkal, baglyokkal, macskákkal és főnixekkel együtt.

A vonat fele annyi kocsival indult, így a szokásos zsúfoltsággal találkoztak. Minden fülke tele volt, és hagyományszerűen megbámulták Harryt, ha másért nem, a két hatalmas főnix miatt.

Egyedül az utolsó kocsi volt majdnem üres. Csak egy lány állt az ablak mellett, nekik háttal, és kifele nézett. Hosszú barna köpeny volt rajta, és rövid világosbarna haja kócosabb volt, mint Harryé. Hermione kinyitotta a fülke ajtaját, majd jelentőségteljesen a fiúkra nézett.

- Öhhm, szabad a többi hely? – kérdezte végül Harry. A boszorkány megfordult. Ekkor vették észre, milyen furcsa öltözéket visel. A nyakában karmokból álló nyaklánc volt, a fülei mögött pedig két befont hajtincse végén tűzvörös madártollat hordott. A szeme valószerűtlenül kék volt, és az arcáról nem lehetett megállapítani a korát. Harry valahogy úgy érezte, hogy nem sokkal idősebb náluk. A legfurcsább mégis a kezében tartott bot volt: fehéres csontszíne volt, érdekes vésetekkel, és a felső végén egy vörös kristályt zárt magába. A boszokány most elmosolyodott, és úgy tett, mint ha nem venné észre a három fiatal döbbent arckifejezését.

- Ti vagytok az elsők, akik meg merték kérdezni. – válaszolta jókedvűen. Furcsa akcentussal beszélt, Harry még sosem hallott ilyet.

- Nos, ha alkalmatlankodunk… - mondta zavartan.

- Ugyan már, Harry – vágott közbe a boszorkány – gyertek be és üljetek le.

Harry nem válaszolt semmit, hanem Ronékkal együtt bementek a fülkébe. Hermione és Ron kissé feszengve leültek, míg Harry a boszorkány mosolygós arcát fürkészte. Most már határozott sejtése volt arról, hogy kivel találkoztak.

- Maga véletlenül nem az új… - kezdte el a mondatot, de a boszorkány ekkor rábámult a két berepülő főnixre. A botjának egy villámgyors suhintására becsapódott a fülke ajtaja, és behúzódtak a függönyök.

- Ezek valójában nem… - mondta a boszorkány zavartan, majd a bot rubintos végét ráfogta az egyik madárra. Egy pillanattal később Dumbledore állt a madár helyén.

- Jó megfigyelés, Lil – mosolygott a lányra, majd újra főnixszé változott.

A boszorkány elvigyorodott.

- Szép madaraid vannak Harry. Nem tévedek, hogy a másik a nagynéném?

Fawkes boldogan trillázott, Harry pedig bólintott, majd kissé idegesen nézett körbe.

- Erről csak kevesen tudnak, úgyhogy óvatosan kellene…

- Ne aggódj, levédtem a fülkét. – mondta a boszorkány, és leült a többiekkel szemben.

- Akkor maga Aberforth Dumbledore lánya? – kérdezte Hermione bátortalan hangon.

Harry Lil mosolyán észrevette, hogy mennyire hasonlít az igazgatóra. Sőt, ahogy válaszolt a kérdésre, az is olyan volt, mintha Dumbledoret hallaná.

- Óh, hát igen… Jobb szó híján annak nevezném magam – mondta, miközben a két főnix halkan énekelve letelepedett az ölében. Kedvtelve nézegette őket – Ügyes trükk. Én nem szeretek főnixszé változni, utána mindig marad egy-két toll a hátamon. – kuncogott, és a hajában levő tűzvörös tollakra mutatott. – Azok persze rettenetesen fájnak, amikor kihúzom őket.

Harry döbbenettel vegyes elismeréssel nézett a boszorkányra. Az volt az érzése, hogy Dumbledorehoz hasonlóan ő sem olyan ártalmatlan, mint amilyennek látszik.

- Hogy ismerte fel, hogy nem igazi főnixek? – kérdezte Ron, aki még mindig hatalmas szemekkel bámult a nőre, és enyhe gyanakvással méregette a botját.

- Nem volt nehéz. Értek egy kicsit az állatokhoz – mondta szerényen mosolyogva, aztán mintha Ron fejébe látott volna, elétartotta a botot – Ez a…, hmm, varázspálcám, az hiszem így mondjátok.

- Nem nagy az ahhoz egy kicsit? – kérdezte Ron megdöbbenve, de Hermione lehurrogta.

- Nem csak fából és egyszarvúszőrből lehet varázserőt fókuszáló tárgyat készíteni. Ez a bot bizonyára valami… varázserővel bíró anyagból van – tette hozzá kicsit bizonytalanul. Harry rásandított a bot színére.

- Sárkánycsont – mondta, és kérdőn tekintett Lilre. A boszorkány mosolygott.

- Mesteremhez tartozott valaha, és megtisztel azzal, hogy holtában is segítségemre van.

Lil valószínűleg nem volt tisztában azzal, hogy milyen szokatlan dolgokról beszél. Elégedett mosollyal nézett ki az ablakon, és kuncogott, ahogy az elsuhanó fákat látta. Harry gyanította, hogy most utazik először vonaton.

- Most utazok először vonaton – jelentette ki a boszorkány, és somolyogva nézett Harryre – arra is gondoltam, hogy… hmm, transzportálok a kastélyba, de ez érdekesebbnek tűnt. És úgy gondoltam, itt szemmel tarthatlak. A nagybátyám megkért, hogy ahogy tőlem telik, vigyázzak rád. – mondta őszintén.

- Öhh, hát köszönöm – válaszolta Harry kissé zavartan – de általában jól elvagyok. A nyáron csak kétszer próbáltak megölni.- igyekezett azon, hogy a hangja vidám legyen.

Ekkor Hermione szólt közbe, aki úgy látszik nem tudta figyelmen kívül hagyni Lil egy mondatát.

- Hogy értette azt, hogy transzportálni akart, tanárnő? Nem hoppanálást akart mondani?

Lil egy pillanatig elgondolkozott.

- Hmm, hoppanálni? Áh, igen, hallottam már ezt a szót, tizenhat éve, amikor itt voltam. Az ugye az, amikor meglehetősen nagy zajjal érkezel meg valahová?

- Az a hoppanálás és a dedoppanálás velejárója – mondta Ron – egy pukkanásszerű hang.

Lil bólogatott.

- Igen, láttam már olyat... Ez azért van, mert amikor eltűnsz, ahol az előbb te voltál, ott most nincs semmi, levegő sem. Amikor a helyedre zuhan a sok levegő, az csinálja a zajt. A transzportálásnál nincs ilyen. Ott fokozatosan jelensz meg és tűnsz el. Ez előnyös harc közben.

Harry érdeklődését felkeltette a téma. Emlékezett Voldemort és Dumbledore harcára, ahol mindketten hangtalanul hoppanáltak.

- Könnyű megtanulni? – kérdezte szinte mohón.

- Attól függ, mennyi tehetséged van hozzá – mondta egyszerűen Lil, majd mintha elgondolkozott volna az előző kijelentésén, hozzátette – Bocsánat. Az előző látogatásom során is észrevettem, hogy az itteni emberek szépítik az igazságot. Én sajnos képtelen vagyok erre. Nem akartam megsérteni senkit.

Harry úgy érezte, hogy teljesen megérti a boszorkányt.

- Nincs semmi gond. Az őszinteség sokkal jobb.

- Nem mindig – mosolygott a boszorkány – az első napomon Angliában szerintem sikerült vérig sértenem Albus bácsit, amikor megkérdezte tőlem, hogy hogy fest rajta a dísztalárja.

Mindhárman nevettek, Dumbledore pedig tiltakozó hangot hallatott, és barátságosan megcsipkedte Lil kezét.

A vonatút gyorsan eltelt. Harry számára időközben tejesen bizonyossá vált, hogy ismét szeretni fogja az SVK- órákat. Amikor leszálltak a vonatról Roxmortsban, és Lil búcsúzni készült (ő nem a fiákerekkel akart utazni) meg is jegyezte neki:

- Örülök, hogy most már nem Piton tartja az órákat. Bár ő biztos másképp vélekedik.

Harry legnagyobb meglepetésére Lil arca egy pillanatra falfehér lett.

- Perselus… - suttogta – Tudsz valamit róla? – a hangja aggodalmasan csengett, és nyoma sem volt a boszorkány szokásos vidámságának.

- Nem, de nem is érdekel, mi van vele – hazudta Harry. Nem akart semmit sem elkotyogni egy nyilvános helyen, de Lil mintha átlátott volna rajta. A felismerés árnyéka végigsuhant az arcán, és némán bólintott. Majd mosolyogva biccentett Ronnak és Hermionénak is.

- Találkozunk a kastélyban – mondta, és a köpönyegét meglobogtatva hangtalanul köddé vált.

Furcsa volt a nagyterem fele annyi diákkal. Harry szinte kényelmetlenül érezte magát, nyomasztó volt a kastély üressége. A diákok a tanári asztalhoz közelebbi helyeket foglalták el, és senkinek sem volt túl jó hangulata. A Teszlek Süveg pályafutásának legnyomasztóbb beszédét produkálta, és feltűnően kevés elsőst osztott be a Mardekárba. Lumpsluck professzor, aki a ház vezető tanára lett, ezt nem tette szóvá.

McGalagony az igazgatói székben ült, a szokásos szigorú arckifejezésével, de lopva rámosolygott Harryékre. Jobb oldalán Lil ült, aki épp gyanakodva méregette az aranyfényű evőeszközöket, majd rövid töprengés után kézzel látott neki a marhahúsnak, kiváltva az igazgatónőtől egy eredeti McGalagony-féle „Nem-helyeslem-ezt-a-barbár-viselkedést"-pillantást. Végül a Roxfort újdonsült igazgatónője a vacsora végén felállt a székéről.

- Khmm. Kedves diákok! – kezdte pattogós hangon, de aztán lágyított rajta – Örülök annak, hogy a tragédia ellenére jelentkeztetek ennyien. Az iskola védelmét, ha lehet, még jobban megerősítettük, tehát merjük remélni, hogy nagyobb biztonságban vagytok, mint otthon. Úgyhogy szeretnénk ezt az évet rendesen megtartani, a vizsgákkal együtt. Van néhány bejelentenivalóm. Az elsőtől a negyedik évfolyamig a sötét varázslatok kivédését és a bájitaltant is Lumpsluck professzor tartja. Az ötödiktől a hetedik évfolyamig pedig ugyanezt a két tantárgyat iskolánk új tanára, Lilith Boldemuder professzor tanítja.

Harryék dörgő tapsa törte meg a csendet, és a többiek is csatlakoztak lassan.

- Nem is tudtam, hogy bájitaltanból is… - vigyorgott Ron.

Lil szerényen mosolyogva felállt, és biccentett a diákoknak. A legtöbben azért gyanakodva méregették.

- Szólítsatok csak Lilnek – mondta, de McGalagony megbotránkozott pillantására hozzátette – öhh, Lil professzornak. – Majd gyorsan leült, McGalagony pedig folytatta.

- Argus Frics, iskolánk gondnoka megkért…

Ekkor azonban kisebb közjáték szakította félbe a beszédet. Ugyanis ebben a pillanatban érkeztek meg a falakon keresztül a Roxforti kísértetek. A megszokott látvány általában csak az elsősöket kápráztatta el, most azonban Lil a varázsbotját megmarkolva felpattant.

- Bolyongó lelkek! – kiáltotta dühösen, és a bot ékköves részét a magasba tartotta. A varázslat ereje mindenkin végigsöpört a teremben, a kísértetek pedig azon nyomban megfagytak az elvarázsolt mennyezet alatt. Döbbent csend támadt. McGalagony kinyitotta, majd becsukta a száját. Beletelt pár másodpercbe, mire visszanyerte az önuralmát.

- De… Boldemuder professzor, nálunk nem szokás az ilyen… eljárás alkalmazása a kísérteteinkkel szemben!

Lil zavartnak tűnt, mintha azon töprengett volna, hogy ki az aki szellemeket tart.

- A maguk kísértetei? Sajnálom… - rásandított a felhőként sodródó Pufók Fráter barátságos arcára - Ahonnan én jöttem, csak a legrettenetesebb emberek választják ezt az életet a halál után, és… öhm… senki sem szokta _tartani_ őket.

Bűnbánó tekintettel nézett körül. Ron elfojtott egy kuncogást, a legtöbben viszont aggódva tekintetek a kísértetekre.

- Visszacsinálná őket, kérem? – kérdezte McGonagall zavartan, ugyanis abban sem volt biztos, hogy mi történt velük. A kísértetek megfagyott képei valahogy egyre halványabbnak tűntek, és mindnkinek az jutott eszébe, hogy vajon mi történik, ha teljesen elenyésznek…?

- Hú, hát az nehéz lesz – mondta Lil töprengve, és sóhajtott – még sosem csináltam ilyet, de megpróbálhatom.

Azzal vett egy nagy levegőt, két kézzel megmarkolta a varázsbotot, és becsukta a szemét. Mindenki megdöbbenésére egy furcsa dallamot kezdett dúdolni. Harry úgy érezte, mintha belülről hallaná, akár Fawkes énekét. Hirtelen megmagyarázhatatlan módon vidámnak és erősnek érezte magát tőle. A többiek szintén csodálkozva bámultak a boszorkányra. Kisvártatva egy kollektív „Óh" szakadt fel a tömegből, amint a varázsbot végéből aranyfényű hullámok indultak a mennyezet felé. Amit elérték a kísérteteket, rögtön mozgolódás támadt a magasban. Az aranyfény ekkor megszűnt, és Harry döbbenten nézett rá Lilre. A boszorkány térde megrogyott, és kapkodva vette a levegőt. Az arca elgyötörtnek tűnt.

- Segítsen neki valaki! – kiáltott fel Hermione is, de Lil a saját lábán elbotorkált a székéig és leült. Mindenki némán meredt rá, még a tanárok is.

- Semmi gond – mosolygott fáradtan – Hiszen tudjátok, mindig ez van, ha az ember a túlvilággal alkudozik.

A rá visszanéző több száz értetlen arcból rájöhetett volna, hogy nem tudják, de már nem látta őket, mert hátradőlt a székében és elaludt.

Szokatlan csönd telepedett a nagyteremre, egyedül a kísértetek sutyorogtak zavartan. Félig Fej Nélküli Nick a Griffendélesek asztalához repülve döbbenten szimatolgatni kezdett a vacsora maradványai felett.

- Érzem a szagokat! – kiáltotta boldogságtól elfúló hangon, de a bénult tanárok és diákok képtelenek voltak válaszolni neki.


	7. Sötét varázslatok és bájitalkeverés

7. Sötét varázslatok és bájitalkeverés

Aznap este a klubhelységben fokozott volta a hangulat. Mindenki egyetértett abban, hogy Lilith Boldemuder eddig a legbotrányosabb SVK-tanáruk, (mármint a szó pozitív értelmében). Lilt nem lehetett felébreszteni az eset után, mintha kómába esett volna, bár erre rácáfolt a félmosoly az arcán. Végül úgy látták, hogy Hagrid vitte ki a teremből. A jelenet persze mindenkinek rettentően tetszett. Dean Thomas a többiek mullattatására hűen utánozta McGalagony arckifejezését, ahogy az igazgatónő meglátta a fagyott kísérteteket.

- Eddig csak a Baziliskus tudott ilyesmit csinálni – fűzte tovább a szót Seamus – Ez a nő majdnem olyan őrült, mint Dumbledore! – mondta vigyorogva.

Harryék nem kapcsolódtak be a beszélgetésbe, kedvenc foteljükben ülve figyelték a jelenetet. A légkör eléggé "családias" volt: jobbára az idősebb diákok maradtak, akiket Harryék jobban ismertek. Az alsóbb évfolyamok eléggé kiürültek, Hermione rögtön megállapította, hogy gondok lesznek az órarendekkel. Szerencsére tőlük nem sokan mentek el: például megmaradt az egész fiúszoba, Dean, Neville, és még Seamus is visszajött – Harry gyanította, hogy szülői beleegyezés nélkül.

Nemsokára csatlakozott hozzájuk Ginny, és Harry erős késztetést érzett arra, hogy leüljön mellé, és átkarolja a vállát. De még a nyári szünetben megbeszélték (pontosabban Harry ragaszkodott hozzá), hogy erről nyivános helyen szó szem lehet. Észre is vette Ginny rosszalló pillantását. "Sőt – gondolta Harry – talán egyáltalán nem kellene találkoznunk addig, míg ez az egész véget nem ér… De mikor ér véget? És főleg mivel…?" Aztán összeszedte magát, és próbált a barátaival együtt nevetni Dean-en.

Egy fél órával később Ronnal együtt elköszöntek a lányoktól, és a hálótermek felé indultak. Harry vigyorogva vette észre, hogy Dumbledore (akit most Briannek hívott, az igazgató ötlete nyomán) és Fawkes az ablakban ültek.

- Megkínálhatom magukat egy kis Bűvös Bizserével? – kérdezte mosolyogva Harry, és a madarak felé nyújtotta a zacskót. Dumbledore egy helyeslő trilla keretében bekapott egy szemet.

Ekkor futott be Dean, Seamus és Neville is, és mindhárman megbámulták a madarakat.

- Azta, Harry – mondta Dean kerek szemmel – mondták a vonaton, hogy van két főnixed, de nem akartam elhinni!

- Öhh, hát igen… - mondta Harry, és próbált visszemlékezni arra, hogy milyen hazugságot is eszeltek ki ilyen helyzetekre pár héttel ezelőtt – Az egyik Dumbledore madara. Megörököltem a halála után. A másik meg…

- Úgy tűnik, szerzett egy párt – vigyorgott Seamus, mire Harry rábólintott.

Neville tűnődve nézte Briant, amint tele csőrrel ropogtatta a cukrokat.

- Én azt hittem, hogy a főnixek nem szeretik az édességet – mondta bizonytalanul, bár amit látott határozottan rácáfolt erre.

Dumbledore egy pillanatra abbahagyta a rágást, majd nyelt egyet. Mindeközben sikertelenül póbált úgy tenni, mintha valami számára gusztustalan dolgot csinált volna.

- Hát… - mondta zavartan Harry – biztos éhesek… - aztán gyorsan valami másra terelte a témát – Hányan jöttek vissza tőlünk?

- Elég sokan – válaszolta Seamus – Persze engem nem akartak engedni, de mivel már nagykorú vagyok, leléphettem. – majd pironkodva hozzátette – Tudjátok, a barátnőm is visszajöött, úgyhogy…

- De például a Patil ikrek nincsenek itt – folytatta Ron – És a Mardekárból alig vannak. Gondolom követik a halálfaló szüleiket…

Harry ebben nem volt biztos, de megint eszébe jutott Malfoy. Neki még rosszabbult telhetett a nyara… Vajon mire kényszeríthette Voldemort?… És eszébe jutott Piton is. A vén denevér már túl sok ideje nem jelentkezett. Talán már nincs is életben. Vagy már nem bízhat meg benne. "Paranoiás vagy, Harry" korholta magát, és ledőlt az ágyára.

Ron épp egy készlet sakkot vett elő.

- Játszunk még egy partit? – kérdezte Harrytől – az egyik világos futót megette Csámpás, de helyettesíthetnénk egy csokibékával.

- Nem hiszem hogy tudná a szabályos lépéseket – vigyorgott Harry – És az elmúlt napokban annyiszor vertél már meg, hogy képtelen lennék még egyet elviselni.

Majd ásított egyet, mintha nagyon álmos lenne. Erre Ron csak megértően bólintott. Túl régóta ismerte Harryt ahhoz, hogy tudja, valami olyasmi nyomja a lelkét, ami még sokáig nem engedi aludni.

Lil akciója még reggel is a legérdekesebb beszédtémának számított.

- Ehhez hasonló varázslatokat egydül Dumbledore tudott – mondta Félig Fej Nélküli Nick a reggelinél – egyszer véletlenül keresztülküldött rajtam egy bűbájt, és én két hétig éreztem a szagokat és az ízeket. Sajnos ennek is múlik a hatása – szontyolodott el, és beleszimatolt Ron tojásrántottájába.

- Tényleg láttad felébredni? – kérdezte kíváncsian Harry.

- Igen. Hagrid vitte fel a gyengélkedőre, de Madam Pomfrey nem tudta felébreszteni. Pontosan nyolc órát feküdt mozdulatlanul, alig lélegzett. Aztán kinyitotta a szemét, felült, fogta a botját, és kisétált. – majd sértődött hangon hozzátette – Persze előbb beszélt hozzám. Azt mondta, "Heló, szellem. Elmennél az utamból, nem szeretek lélek-lenyomaton átsétálni". Aztán visszafordult: "Az a tompa bárd nem lehetett kellemes" Persze közben barátságosan mosolygott! Piha!

Nicket úgy látszik, felzaklatták az emlékek, mert a feje lecsúszott a nyakáról. Dühösen visszabillentette, majd arrébb lebegett.

A nagyteremben mindenki az új tanárról beszélt. Valahonnan elszabadult a pletyka, hogy Lil valójában Dumbledore lánya (egy Hollóhátas elég hamar rájött, hogy a Boldemuder betűiből ki lehet rakni a volt igazgató nevét) és ez egy elég népszerű elméletnek bizonyult, mert számos fiktív történet született erre alapozottan. A társaság csak akkor csendesedett el, amikor Lil is csatlakozott a tanári asztalnál ülő kollégáihoz.

A reggeli végén a Griffendélesek tőle kapták meg az új órarendüket.

- Én lettem a házvezető tanár – magyarázta Harryéknek – legalábbis ideiglenesen. McGalagony professzor az igazgatói teendők mellett átváltoztatástant is tanít, szóval nem lesz ideje erre. – majd egy kicsit lehalkította a hangját, és vigyorgott – Mit csinál tulajdonképpen egy házvezető tanár?

Harry viszonozta a vigyort, és eszébe jutott, hogy ő általában hogyan szembesült McGalagony ezen címével.

- Leginkább büntetéseket osztanak ki. – mondta jól értesülten. – de néha jutalmat is… nem? – nézett rá tanácstalanul Hermionéra. A lány dühösen felmordult.

- Jajj, Harry, már hat éve jársz ide – majd Lilhez fordult – A házvezető tanárok szabják ki az olyan büntetéseket, amik nem tanórákhoz kötődő kihágásokból erednek. Ez lehet büntetőfeladat, vagy pontlevonás. Jutalmazni ugyanúgy jutalmazhatnak, mint minden másik tanár. Eldönthetik a szobabeosztásokat, és javaslatokat tehetnek az igazgatónak az iskolaelsők, prefektusok és a kviddicskapitány címére.

- Mi az a kviddics? – kérdezte kíváncsian Lil. Ron felhördült.

- Az, amit idén nem játszunk – mondta Harry – lehetetlenség ennyi emberből csapatot kiállítani… - És úgysem lesz időnk ilyesmire, tette hozzá magában, majd rásandított a nagyterem órájára.

- Azt hiszem most kezdődött el az első óránk önnel, professzor – jegyezte meg.

- Oh! Tényleg – nézett rá az órára Lil és a papírjai között keresgélt. - Mi is lesz, bájitalkeverés vagy sötét varázslás?

- Sötét varázslatok _kivédése_ – javította ki Hermione megrökönyödve – igen, az lesz…

- Akkor rendben. Ehhez nem kell könyv. Menjünk… oda, ahol lesz, remélem ti tudjátok.

Hermione még mindig hatalmas szemeket meresztve bólintott, és négyesben elindultak az SVK-tanterem felé. Harry boldogan vigyorgott, valahogy érezte, hogy élvezni fogja ezt az órát, és Hermione döbbent arckifejezése is mulattatta amit az "ehhez nem kell könyv"-re vágott.

Lil megvárta, amíg mindannyian leülnek, és csak utána kezdett el beszélni.

- Öhm, tegnap már bemutatkoztam. Titeket nem nagyon ismerlek, és mivel az igazgatónő figyelmeztetett arra, hogy nem udvarias dolog mások elméjéből kiolvasni a nevüket, nem tudom mikor fogom megtanulni, de igyekszem.

Néhányan ijedten pislogtak, de Lil folytatta.

- Az év során animágiát, pálcanélküli és nonverbális varázsaltokat fogunk tanulni. Próbálok valamit elmagyarázni a mágia belső természetéről is, és megtanulunk néhány időjárás-varázslatot. – Lil kissé félreértette a csodálkozó arcokat – És, ha sok időnk marad, akkor tanítok még ezt-azt, amihez kedvetek van. – fejezte be sután, mire csönd támadt.

Az első, aki megszólalt, Neville volt.

- Nem… szóval én úgy tu-tudom, hogy nem mindenki képes az animágiára és pálcanélküli és no-nonverbális va-varázslatra, csak a legjobbak – motyogta zavartan.

Lil egy pillanatig hallgatott, majd rámosolygott Nevillre.

- Azt nem mondtam, hogy nem kell majd sokat gyakorolni, de minden varázsló képes rá. Sajnos verbális varázslatokat nem taníthatok, mert attól tartok egyet sem tudok.

Erre izgatott sutyorgás támadt.

- Még a Lumost sem? – akadékoskodott egy hollóhátas. Lil kérdőn tekintett Harryre.

- Fény a pálca végén – mondta Harry, és egy kicsit bosszúsan tekintett a hollóhátasra.

- Oh… - mormogott Lil, mire fehér fény gyúlt a botja végén – de milyen színű? Milyen hőmérsékletű? Lobogó láng vagy pislákoló csillag? – miközben ezeket mondta, a bot végén levő fény végigzongorázott a szivárvány színein, majd tűzként égett, végül halványan izzott. Az osztály lelkes "óó"-val jutalmazta a mutatványt.

- Ez a baja a verbális varázslatoknak – folytatta Lil – túlságosan korlátoltak. Az emberi elme sokkal többre képes, mint egy varázsige. Kimondhatom azt, hogy "Lumos" anélkül, hogy történne valami… Mert az igazi varázslat a fejetekben megy végbe. A szavak csak mankók, segítenek eligazodni.

Az osztály szájtátva hallgatta.

- Visszatérve a tananyagra… először is animágiát fogunk gyakorolni. Mégpedig gyorsított módszerrel. Mindenkiben ott lakozik ugyanis egy állat lelke… Néha mélyebben, néha a felszínen. Akiknek a felszínen van – ez nagyon kevés emberre vonatkozik – könnyen tanul animágiát. De a többieknek is menni fog, egy kis ösztökéléssel. Először is meg kell találni a bennetek rejtőző állatot. Az ő alakját sokkal könnyebben fel tudjátok venni, mint a többiét. Ez nem jelenti azt, hogy a többit nem lehet, csak azt, hogy sokkal nehezebben. Én ebben a keresésében fogok segíteni. Egy varázslattal kényszeríteni foglak titeket, hogy felvegyétek ennek az állatnak az alakját, így érezhetitek, hogyan működik a varázs. Az ügyesebbek hamar rájönnek majd a nyitjára, hogy hogyan kell a segítségem nélkül csinálni. – egy rövid szünetet tartott – ki kezdi?

Csönd. Harry nem emlékezett soha, hogy ennyire "mélyvizes" lett volna valaha is egy első óra. Senki sem jelentkezett. Neki igazából kedve lett volna hozzá, de az mármár idegesítő lett volna, ha megint ő kezdi.

- Oh, jólvan, egy kis kedvcsináló… - mondta Lil, és lerakta a botját. A szemét becsukta, és a hátát görbíteni kezdte – egy pillanattal később egy gyönyörű szürke farkas állt a helyén – majd a farkas nőni kezdett, és medvévé alakult. Aztán egy pár pillanat múlva a medve is eltűnt, és egy hatalmas sas vijjogott a helyén, ami aztán visszaalakult Lillé. Az osztály dörgő tapssal jutalmazta a mutatványt, Lil csak mosolygott.

- Amint látjátok, néhány emberben egy egész sor állat lakozik. Lássuk, mi van bennetek!

Harrynek el kellett ismernie, hogy Lil ért a tanításhoz, mert ezúttal mindenki jelentkezett. A boszorkány sorban hívta ki őket, és mivel Harry, Ron és Hermione az első padban ültek, nem kellett sokat várniuk.

- Ron, kezdjük veled – mondta Lil, mire Harry biztatóan rávigyorgott barátjára. Ron kiment a katedrához, és megállt a boszorkány előtt.

- Ne aggódj, nem fog fájni – mondta Lil, és Ron felé intett a bottal. A fiú először egy csodálkozó arckifejezést vágott, mintha rájött volna valami végzetes hibára, majd egy pillanat alatt átalakult – rókává.

- Tudtam! Tudtam! – kiáltott fel Hermione, és többen is nevettek. Lil egy újabb intésére Ron visszaalakult. Vigyorogva ült vissza a helyére, és Harryvel együtt figyelték, amint Hermione lámpalázasan kibotorkál.

Lil suhintott a varázsbottal, és Hermione arcán ugyanaz a csodálkozás futott végig, majd nemsokára egy pettyes bagoly volt a helyén, és pont ugyanúgy pislogott mint Hermione. Az osztály ismét tapsban tört ki. Miközben a lány visszaalakult, Harry eltöprengett azon, hogy neki vajon milyen lesz az alakja. Először szarvas jutott eszébe, a patrónusa miatt, de valahogy érezte, hogy az nem az igazi. Hiszen az apja volt szarvas… Aztán eszébe jutott a sokszorozott patrónusok jellegzetes alakja…

- Harry, te jössz – mondta Lil, mire Harry kicsit izgulva kiment a táblához. A boszorkány nekiszegezte a botot, és akkor megérezte a varázslatot. Sólyom - jutott az eszébe. Sólyomnak kellene lennem – csodálkozott – de akkor szükségem van szárnyakra és tollakra… A felismerés öröme szaladt végig minden csontján, és a következő pillanatban széttárt szárnyakkal írt le egy kört az osztály felett.

Mindenki tapsolt, ő pedig hamarosan leszállt a katedrára, majd visszaalakult emberré. Vigyorogva ránézett Lilre, aki csodálkozva meredt rá.

- Egyedül alakultál vissza – jelentette ki a boszorkány. Harry csak most döbbent rá.

- Oh… elfelejtettem, hogy…

- Hogy nem vagy képes rá? – vigyorgott Lil – igen, ez sokszor segít. Na akkor szedd össze magad, és csináld meg egyedült az egészet!

Harry annyira meglepődött, hogy engedelmeskedett a boszorkánynak. Becsukta a szemét, és koncentrált arra a boldogító érzésre, hogy ő valójában sólyom. Engedte, hogy ez felismerés végigszáguldjon az egész testén, húson és csonton, és a meggyőződés, miszerint ő sólyom, lassan átalakította mindenét. A következő pillanatban levegőt kapott a szárnyai alá, és ismét repült egy kört, majd Lil mellé visszaszálva megint emberré alakult. Az osztály nevetve tapsolt.

- Látjátok, nem nehéz ez – mosolygott Lil – na ki a következő?

Harry visszaült a kissé csodálkozó barátjai mellé, majd egy perccel később már vigyorogva figyelték, amint évfolyamtársaik átalakulnak. Dean borz lett, Seamus pedig mókus. Amikor Nevillre került a sor, Lil ugyanúgy ráfogta a varázsbotját, mint a többiekre. Először nem történt semmi – mintha Neville erősen tiltakozott volna – aztán az ő kerek arcán is szétterült a felismerés, és elkezdett átalakulni…

- Hupsz! – kiáltott fel Lil, és visszafordította a varázst, még mielőtt bármi történhetett volna. A diákok értetlenül néztek rá.

- Hal – magyarázta Lil – Neville hal akart lenni. Itt gondjai lettek volna a légzéssel.

Az egész osztály nevetésben tört ki. A csöngetés utáni ricsajból következtetve mindenki szerint ez volt az eddigi legszórakoztatóbb SVK-óra – azt leszámítva, hogy Lil a végén kijelentette, az animágiát csak két óráig fogják gyakorolni, utána rátérnek a "komolyabb" témákra.

--------------------------------------------------

- Nem lehet az animágiát ennyi idő alatt megtanulni – jelentette ki Hermione magabiztosan – ez egy bonyolult varázslat. És sohasem hallottam olyan bűbájról, ami valakit egy állat alakjának felvételére kényszerítene.

- Attól még, hogy nem hallottál róla, nem jelenti azt, hogy nem létezik – replikázott Ron – És el kell ismerned, hogy nagyon hatékony módszer volt. Megmutatta, hogy hogyan működik az animágia. Te is érezted, nem? Szerintem egy-két alkalom után mi is meg tudjuk csinálni.

Hermione nem volt könnyen meggyőzhető.

- Ez csak valami sötét varázslat lehet. Nem véletlenül van olyan kevés animágus! Nehéz megtanulni a bűbájt.

Harry ezzel egyetértett.

- Az apám is évekig tanulta. – majd egy kicsit tétovázott, de aztán folytatta – nem vagyok biztos abban, hogy a Minisztérium örült volna, ha látja Lil varázslatát. Szinte biztos, hogy illegális. De egyszer azt hallottam valakitől, hogy nem feltétlenül a varázslat határozza meg, hogy sötét vagy fehér mágia, hanem inkább az, hogy mire használjuk.

Hermione és Ron hallgattak, tudták, hogy Harry Dumbledore-ra réloz. Mielőtt Hermione folytatta volna a vitát, az arcán egy "akkor-sem-helyeslem"-arckifejezéssel, Lil tűnt fel az udvaron. A diákok nagy része tisztelettel vegyes félelemmel elhúzódott előle. A boszorkány egyenesen Harryékhez tartott, és kurta biccentéssel üdvözölte őket.

- Harry, beszédem van veled – mondta fojtott hangon mindenfajta bevezetés nélkül. Harry kissé értetlenkedve bár, de bólintott.

- Rendben – folytatta Lil – tíz perc múlva találkozunk a szobámban – majd elvigyorodott – feltéve, hogy megtalálom annyi idő alatt.

Azzal elsietett. Harry meglepetten nézett utána.

- Vajon mit akarhat? – kérdezte Ron.

- Nem t'om. Remélem nem csináltam semmi rosszat.

Hermione aggodalmasan pislogott.

- El fogsz késni átváltoztatástanról.

- Ugyan, Hermione – morgott Ron – Ha az öreg McGalagonynak valami kifogása lenne, Harry csak megmutatja a "Harryből-sólyom"-trükköt, attól biztos el fog hűlni.

Harry még pár percig hallgatta, ahogy a barátai cívódnak, aztán elköszönt tőlük, és elindult a tanári felé. Igazából nem aggódott azon, hogy kihagyja az átváltoztatástant, most hogy az egész nyarat áttanulta, semmi kedve sem volt – hogy is mondta Aberforth? – egerekkel és teáscsészékkel bíbelődni…

Az ajtó elé érkezve aztán bekopogott. Kisvártatva feltűnt Lil és Harrynek szegezte a kérdést.

- Ez valami titkos jel? McGalagony is egy ehhez hasonló kódot alkalmazott nemrég.

- Micsoda? – kérdezte értetlenül Harry.

- Hát a kopogás. Mit akar kifejezni? – kérdezte a boszorkány őszinte érdeklődéssel, de Harry hirtelen nem tudott semmi értelmeset válaszolni.

- Öhh… mindig kopogni szoktunk mielőtt belépünk valakinek a szobájába.. gondolom, hogy tudja, hogy ott vagyunk.

- Oh. – válaszolta a boszorkány, majd szabadkozni kezdett – Tudod, csak egy hónapig voltam Angliában, és akkor is nagyrészt az apámnál, aki sosem adott az ilyesmire… Ezek szerint nem volt jó ötlet, hogy visszakopogtam McGalagonynak, és utána nem nyitottam ki az ajtót?

Harry elfojtotta a kitörni készülő nevetését.

- Nos… Biztos, hogy nem haragszik meg nagyon – mondta – Mit akart kérdezni, professzor?

- Ja igen – kapott észhez Lil – gyere beljebb. – modta, majd becsukta Harry mögött az ajtót. Ezután felvette a varázsbotját, és intett vele. Tejszerű köd vette körül őket, akárcsak a Metoraliam-bűbájnál.

- Tudni akarom, mi van Perselusszal – jelentette ki a boszorkány egyszerűen. A hangja visszhangosan zengett – arról persze tudok, hogy megölte a nagybátyámat – akit tegnap láttam főnixként. Felteszem Albus bácsinak problémás emberi alakot öltenie?

Harry bólintott, és eszébe jutott, hogy Aberforth majdnem ugyanezt kérdezte. Bosszankodva gondolt arra, hogy a Dumledore-család összes tagja otthonosan mozog a halhatatlanságsal kapcsolatos minden témában, és egyiküket sem rázza meg különösebben az ügy.

- Hát igen – folytatta Lil, összevont szemöldökkel – mindennek megvan az ára… Elég bosszantó eset, nehéz lesz ezt a háborút Albus Dumbledore nélkül megvívni… Szóval sejtettem, hogy a nagybátyám részéről megrendezett jelenet volt, csak azt nem tudtam, hogy mit forgat a fejében.

- Én beszéltem vele erről – mondta Harry – Azt állította, hogy most már Piton több segítséget adhat nekem, mint ő. És mivel Piton Megszeghetetlen esküt tett le egy halálfalónak, olyan helyzetbe kerültek, hogy vagy ő hal meg, vagy Dumbledore.

- Értem – dörmögte Lil – Ha jól emlékszem, Albus mindig kedvelte a heroikus megoldásokat. Mi történt ezután Perselusszal?

- Hát, Piton elment a halálfalókkal, és azóta Voldemort leghűségesebb csatlósának tartja. Ahogy én is ezt gondoltam. Nyáron találkoztam vele és meg akartam ölni.

Lil elmosolyodott.

- Felteszem, nem sikerült? – kérdezte

- Majdnem – válaszolta vonakodva Harry – de csak mert eszméletlenül dühös voltam rá, és mert nem számított egy pálcanélküli támadásra a leglustább diákjától…

- Értem – bólintott Lil – A büszkesége nem egyszer bajba sodorta… Szóval, most a halálfalókkal van, és senki sem tudja róla az igazat, pár emberen kívül?

- Egész pontosan Remus Lupin, McGalagony, Ronék és én tudunk csak róla. És mindannyiunk emlékeit védi ez a bűbáj – válaszolt Harry, és a fehér ködre mutatott.

- Remek – mondta Lil semlegesnek tervezett hangon, de Harry észrevette rajta, hogy megkönnyebbült. Elgondolkozva nézett a boszorkány arcára, és azon töprengett, hogy vajon miért érdekli őt ennyire Piton? Jó, persze, megmentette az életét, de ez semmit sem változtat azon, hogy Piton egy féreg.

- Persze meggyőződésem, hogy nagyobb biztonságban lenne a mi oldalunkon – folytatta Lil – Mint ahogy mi is nagyobb biztonságban lennénk. De elég hasznos munkát végez a Rendnek. Tesz valakinek jelentéseket?

- Hát elvileg nekem fog, ha sikerül módot találnia rá – felelte Harry – de azóta nem láttam. Kezdek gyanakodni, hogy nem is a mi oldalunkon áll – tette hozzá kicsit gonoszkodva, és figyelte a nő reakcióját.

Lil szeme egy árnyalatnyi dühvel megvillant.

- Tökéletesen megbízom Perselusban. Ha jól tudom, Albus Dumbledore is így volt ezzel, a halála előtt és után is. Nélüle már nem élnék.

- Sokan viszont élnének, ha ő nem lett volna. – mormogott Harry, majd gyorsan hozzátette - Jó, meg sem szólaltam. Különben is, láttam az emlékeinek egy részét, elég meggyőző volt.

- Milyen emlékeket láttál? – kérdezte Lil.

- Semmi különöset – válaszolta Harry tartózkodóan, aztán úgy döntött, mégis beszél – Piton például biztos nem tud a Horcruxokról.

Harry arra számított, hogy Lil sem tud a dologról, de a nő nem lepődött meg, hanem finoman bólintott. Amikor erre rákérdezett, a boszorkány csak sóhajtott egyet.

- Tudtam, hogy az apám Voldemort Horcruxait keresi. Felelősséget érzett az üggyel kapcsolatban, és szégyellte magát. Ennek ellenére nagy hiba volt, hogy nem szólt Albus bácsinak. De a részleteket nem ismerem… Hány lélekdarabról van szó?

- Hatról – válaszolta Harry – Hármat már elpusztítottunk, ebből az egyiket a maga apja. Három még hátra van, ezeket is meg kell semmisítenünk minél hamarabb.

- Szóval ezért hívott ide engem Albus – mondta elgondolkozva Lil – apámban nem bízik, de a Horcruxok felkutatásában valakinek segítenie kell… És az ügy a családban marad – tette hozzá morogva – Miben vannak a megmaradt lélekdarabok?

- Az egyik ott van Voldemort kígyójában...

- Szokatlan Horcrux. – vetette közbe Lil.

- Valóban. – bólintott Harry - A másik Hollóhát igézettekercse.

- Áh, értem. Felteszem, Perselus öröksége. Ez mindent megmagyaráz…

- Igen, de ő nem tudja, hogy mit csinált vele Voldemort. – mondta Harry - A harmadik pedig Griffendél pálcája.

Lil erre meglepetten nézett rá, és a szemében rémület csillant.

- Egy varázspálca? – suttogta – Egek, nehéz dolgunk lesz…

- Miért? – kíváncsiskodott Harry, és aggódni kezdett a boszorkány pillantását látva. Lil elgondolkozva nézett rá.

- Láttál már Horcruxot, Harry?

- Igen, Denem naplója volt az első… azt sikerült elpusztítanom.

- És mit csinált ez a napló?

Harry már érteni kezdte a probláma lényegét.

- Befolyásolt egy diáklányt, és kinyittatta vele a Titkok Kamráját. Aztán... alakot öltött maga Voldemort.

Lil nem kérdezte meg, hogy mi az a Titkok Kamrája csak bólintott.

- Pontosan. És mindezt egy _könyv_ tette, csak azért, mert hordozta Voldemort lelkének egy darabját. Gondolj bele, hogy mi mindent csinálhat egy _pálca_…

Harry hátán végigfutott a hideg. Ezt említhette volna Dumbledore is… Visszagondolt az igazgató megfeketedett kezére. A sebet Dumbledore a gyűrű elpusztításakor szenvedte el… Harry belegondolt, hogy neki vajon milyen árat kell fizetnie a pálca elpusztításáért. Lil, mintha a gondlataiba látott volna, most megszólalt.

- Megsérülhetünk, esetleg súlyosan. Ha nem vagyunk elég elővigyázatosak… Minden esetre szükségük lesz Perselusra.

Harry válaszképpen csak mordult egyet.

- Nem tudom, mi van vele mostanában. – mondta végül – De nem mondanám, hogy szívesen bíznám rá az életem.

- Ilyen dolgokban ő a szakértő – vetette ellen Lil.

Harry sóhajtott.

- Lehet, hogy így van. Minden esetre, mi nem tudunk kapcsolatba lépni vele. Meg kell várnunk, míg jelentkezik. Addig is… szerintem beszélnie kellene az apjával – folytatta kicsit óvatosan – ő kereste a legtöbb ideig a Horcruxokat, talán van egy-két tippe…

- Igen, felkeresem. – válaszolt kelletlenül Lil – hacsak nem átkoz meg, mert vissza mertem jönni. – azzal a boszokány sóhajtott, és a bot egy intésével megszüntette a ködöt.

- Ezt a beszélgetést majd később folytatjuk. Úgyis szándékomban áll néhány különórát adni neked, ha nem fárszt túlságosan. Hozhatod Ront és Hermionét is. De most menj órára. Így is eléggé kihúztam a gyufát az igazgatónőnél…

----------------------------------------

Harry jócskán késett átváltoztatástanról, és élete egyik leglesújtóbb McGalagony- pillantását kapta, amiért szórakozottságában narancssárga pikkelyeket varázsolt a kaméleonjára.

- Potter, maga többet felejt mint amennyit tanul – jegyezte meg az igazgatónő paprikás hangulatban, miközben Hermione kaméleonja boldogan szaladt körbe az asztalon tizenkét apró lábával. De Harry felett most átsikott minden kritika.

Aznap volt még egy bájitaltanuk is. Lil láthatóan jól értett a gyógyfüvekhez – bár egyiknek sem tudta az angol nevét. Egy ősrégi latin nyelvű könyvből nézte ki a Láthatatlanná Tévő Tinktúra receptjét, és egy fordítóbűbájjal kimásolta a táblára. Mindenkinek segített, akinek szüksége volt rá, és olyan hasznos istrukciókkal látta el őket, mint "Rakjál bele még egy kicsit abból a cakkos levelűből" illetve " Ha ráköpsz a porított gőtére, jobb lesz az állaga". Az órát még Neville is élvezte.

A nap végén Harry a Metoraliam-bűbájt alkalmazva beszámolt Hermionééknak a Lillel folyatatott beszélgetéséről.

- Tehát különórákat ad, és segít felkeresni a Horcruxokat? – foglalta össze Hermione. – és azt akarja, hogy Piton is segítsen?

- Igen – felelte sötéten Harry – azt gondolja, hogy lehetnek olyan sérülések, amit csak Piton tud helyrehozni. – Hermione aggódva pislogott.

- Nem tudom, hogy hogyan segíthetne, ha a halálfalókkal van – mondta cérnavékony hangon, és beleborzongott, amikor a Voldemort csatlósaira gondolt.

- Szerintem nem is akar segíteni – csattant fel Ron – megvannak a saját tervei. Ki akarja purcantani Tudjukkit, ez tény, de szeintem hidegen hagyja, hogy mi is túléljük-e a dolgot.

Harry nem válaszolt semmit, de neki is hasonló gondolatok jártak a fejében már egy ideje. És nem csak ez aggasztotta: a Lillel folytatott beszélgetés után súlyos teherként nehezedett rá a Horcruxok elpusztításának gondolata. Újból érezte az örömtelen elszántságot, ami nyár elején fogva tartotta.

Egyedül van, hiába van még ezen a világon Dumbledore, hiába segít neki Lil, hiába követi a Főnix Rendje az ő parancsait, végül neki kell elpusztítania a Horcruxokat, és magát Voldemortot is. Furcsamód nem megrettent ettől a gondolattól, hanem megnyugodott. Legalább újból tisztázta magában a dolgot. Túlságosan "elkényelmesedett" a nyár második felében, mert valahogy úgy érezte, hogy sínen van a Dumbledore-al folytatott különórák miatt. De valahogy kezdett ebben elbizonytalanodni, újra rádöbbent, hogy három Horcrux még mindig megvan… És mi akadályozza meg Voldemortot, hogy többet is csináljon? A szíve helyén hirtelen mintha egy hatalmas jégtömb lett volna, de nem szólt a barátainak.

Ronnal együtt hamarosan elköszöntek Hermionétól, és a hálótermek felé tartottak. Ronnak majdnem lecsukódott a szeme: elég fárasztó első napjuk volt. A szobába beérve Harry épp csak egy futó pillantással üdvözölték a főnixek, majd álombe merültek. Ronnal sem sokat szóltak egymáshoz, hanem mindketten elmotyogtak egy jó éjszakát, és nemsokára Ron ütemes horkolása jelezte, hogy ő is elaludt.

Harry még egy ideig ébren bámulta a baldachinos ágy tetejét. Ha legalább tudna üzenni Pitonnak… Tudnia _kell_, mire készül Voldemort. Piton csak annyit mondott, hogy majd jelentkezik, és Harry ostobán meg sem kérdezte tőle, hogy mikor és hol. Dühösen meredt maga elé, majd megpróbálta Pitont keresni a gondolataival, mint a személyt követő hoppanálásnál. Nem igazán ment. Néha mintha látta volna – vagy csak úgy képzelte, hogy látja? "Gyerünk már Piton, beszélnünk _kell_" gondolta a fogát összeszorítva, de nem történt semmi. Persze, te ostoba – mondta magának – a kastély le van védve hoppanálás, és még sok minden más ellen. Innen semmi sem mehet el észrevétlenül... És be sem jöhet.

A tehetetlen düh még egy darabig fortyogott benne, aztán nyugtalan álomba merült.

Legközelebb az éjszaka közepén riadt fel, egy elég ismerős zajra. A nyitott ablakon keresztül egy denevér szökött be, és szárnyaival meglegyintette Harry arcát. A fiú először majdnem elkiáltotta magát, de aztán észrevette, hogy mi az.

Fawkes és Brian is felébredt a zajra, és az igazgató gyanakodva méregette a jövevényt. Harry inkább csak bosszankodott: gyakran repültek be denevérek a toronyszobába, főleg a nyári estéken. Olyankor nagy zajt csaptak, mert nem találták a kivezető utat, úgyhogy rendszerint valamilyen bűbájjal be kellett őket gyűjteni, majd kidobni az ablakon.

- Már csak ez hiányzott – mormogta álmosan – denevért hajkurászni – és a szekrényen levő pálcájáért nyúlt.

Ekkor feltűnt neki valami gyanús. A denevér nem csapkodott és sivalkodott, mint általában, hanem Harry utazóláján ült, és egyenesen őt nézte. Harry értetlenül bámult vissza rá.

Nem látott még denevért ilyen nyugodtnak.

És sosem tapasztalta, hogy élő denevér bárkire is utálkozva nézne.

Márpedig a fekete gombszemek üzenete félreérthetetlen volt. Harry hátán végigfutott a hideg.

- A francba – fakadt aztán ki félig hangosan – mondhatta volna, hogy a bájitalkeverés mellett ez a hobbija!

Azzal a denevér elégedett mosolyától kísérve a láthatatlanná tévő köpenye felé nyúlt.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Kösz mindenkinek a bíztatásokat. Sajna azért nem frissítettem gyorsabban, mert szigorlatozom...Pedig pont most jönnek az érdekes részek:( - Ms Chaos)


	8. A hajsza kezdete

**8. A hajsza kezdete**

Harry némi viszolygás után hagyta, hogy a denevér a bal vállára üljön (úgy látszott, hogy a denevér sem örül ennek), majd a következő pillanatban Brian, a főnix a jobb vállára telepedett. Harry igyekezett nem gondolni arra, hogy két _ember_ foglal rajta helyet (bár a bal váll utasának emberi voltát bármikor kétségbe vonta volna), majd felvette a köpenyét, és kisurrant a hálóból. Keresztülmászott a portrélyukon is, és nemsokára már a folyosókat járta.

- Nem tudom, hogy hogy jutott be, de szép munka lehetett. – mormogta a bal válla felé.

Bár a denevérek nem tudnak lesúlytóan tekinteni, ez a példány mégis megtette.

Harry benyitott az egyik kisebb terembe, majd becsukta maga mögött az ajtót. Levette a köpenyét, és elmormolt egy _Claudo Portam_-ot. Figyelte, ahogy a halványan derengő anyag fesztül az ajtóra, és megfordult. Brian helyet foglalt egy asztal tetején, és hunyorogva nézte, ahogy a denevér átalakul, és magas, fekete taláros férfi alakja bontakozik ki.

- Potter, figyelemreméltó gyorsasággal vág az eszed – mondta gunyorosan Piton – már azt hittem, ki akarsz dobni az ablakon.

- Talán jobban jártam volna – morgott Harry, majd kicsit megijedt a szemtelenségétől, amikor találkozott a tekintete Pitonéval – De örülök hogy itt van. – tette gyorsan hozzá - Épp beszélni akartam magával.

- Tudom – felelte unott hangon a férfi – megpróbáltál elérni. Szerencséd, hogy a közelben voltam, különben semmit sem ért volna az egész. – Majd Brianre siklott a pillantása – Szép főnix. Felteszem, nem önszántából szegődött hozzád?

- Nem. Ő… hmm, Dumbledore tulajdona. – mondta Harry, miután úgy döntött, hogy nem gondolkozik el Piton minden mondatán, hogy vajon sértés volt-e vagy sem. Főleg, hogy volt tanára nem tűnt éppen kipihentnek. Már nyáron is látta, hogy rossz bőrben van, most azonban egyértelműen kimerült és mogorva volt. Harrynek valahogy az volt az érzése (bár önmagát is meglepte a feltételezéssel) mintha Pitont súlyos önvád gyötörné, amit igyekszik becsomagolni a régi, gunyoros stílusába. Érdeklődve fürkészte a szigorú arcot.

- Miért nem vette fel velem mindezidáig a kapcsolatot?

- Mert nem tudtam – felelte tartózkodóan Piton – a Sötét Nagyúr gyakran tart maga mellett, és szüntelenül figyel. Nyár óta most vagyok először elég távol tőle.

- Csak nem engem tart megfigyelés alatt? – kérdezte Harry csípősen.

Piton ajka mosolyra húzódott.

- De igen. Önként vállaltam a feladatot. Ma este érkeztem Roxmortsba. A Sötét Nagyúr azt gyanítja, hogy Dumbledore mozgósította a bátyját még a halála előtt, és Aberforth eljött az iskolába tanítani. Megérezte az erejét.

Harry kicsit elmosolyodott.

- A jó öreg Voldemort ismét hibázott.

Piton összerezzent ennek hallatán.

- Vigyázz a szádra, Potter. – sziszegte, majd szinte suttogva tette hozzá – Tapasztalataim szerint aki sokat beszél, hamar hal meg…

Harry egy barátságtalan pillantással viszonozta a szavakat.

- Maga aztán tudja. Remekül ért a túléléshez – majd látván, hogy Piton mennyire elsápad a haragtól, gyorsan hozzátette – Nem Aberforth az új SVK-tanár, hanem a lánya.

Az egész csak egy pillanatig tartott. Piton arckifejezésén átsuhant egy furcsa árnyék, de alig volt észrevehető a félhomályban. Amikor megszólalt, a hangja kimért és hideg volt, mind mindig.

- Nocsak… Ez váratlan fordulat. A Sötét Nagyúr immár másodszor követi el ugyanazt a hibát.

Harry tudta, hogy Piton a tizenhat évvel ezelőtti eseményekre céloz, de nem fűzött hozzá semmit. Lilről azonban eszébe jutott a délutáni beszélgetésük.

- Azt hiszem, a professzor találkozni akart magával – jegyezte meg – meg kell beszélnünk… bizonyos dolgokat. Pár perc, és idehívom…

- Én nem tartanám jó ötletnek – vágta rá Piton kissé túl gyorsan, majd sietve hozzátette – Veszélyes túl sokat mászkálni éjszaka a kastélyban…

Harry megvonta vállát, és a láthatatlanná tevő köpenye után nyúlt.

- Mivel maga már nincs itt, a kockázat a felére csökkent – vigyorgott, és mielőtt Piton válaszolhatott volna, felvette a köpenyt – Mindjárt jövök. A főnixem majd vigyáz magára.

Piton egy barátságtalan fintort vágott, és hátat fordított a madárnak és Harrynek is.

Harry bezárta maga mögött az ajtót, és szinte futva haladt Lil szobája felé. Tudta, hogy a boszorkány kitekerné a nyakát, ha most nem szólna neki Pitonról. A nő valamiért kedvelte ezt az undorító alakot. Bár, gondolta Harry, ha ő is csak Aberforth-t ismertné a sárkányokon kívül, valószínűleg üdítőnek találná Piton társaságát.

Lil szobájához érve bekopogott, és fohászkodott, hogy a boszorkány most már tudja „ennek a kódnak" a jelentését. Kis idő múlva az ajtó résnyire kinyílt, és Harry egy vörösrubintos botot látott feltűnni.

- Áh, te vagy az. – hallotta a nő hangját, és a bot eltűnt az ajtóban. – gyere be.

Harry belépett – és egy pillanatnyi döbbent bámulás után gyorsan becsukta a szemét.

- Öhh, nem akartam zavarni… - kezdte el.

Lil összevont szemöldökkel nézett rá.

- Hogy…? – aztán rájött – Ó, várj egy pillanatot. – monda, és felvett egy köntöst. Azok közé az emberek közé tartozott, akik csak akkor viselnek ruhát, ha azt az éghajlati körülmények megkívánják.

- Most már kinyithatod a szemed – mosolygott – épp aludtam, és nem jutott eszembe, hogy itt az ilyesmi nem szokás.

Harry igyekezett sehogyan sem reagálni a dologra.

- Arra kell kérnem, hogy tartson velem, fontos ügyben. – mondta aztán, amikor végre eszébe jutott, hogy miért van itt.

- És mi lenne az? – kérdezte Lil kíváncsian, de Harry megrázta a fejét. A Roxfortban még a falnak is füle van – néha szó szerint.

- Nem mondhatom el, titoktartó- bűbájokra meg nincs idő. Kérem, bízzon meg bennem!

Harry megkönnyebbülten vette tudomásul, hogy a nő bólint, és nem kérdez mást.

- Akkor menjünk. Ne vedd fel a trükkös köpenyed, hogy lássalak. Remélhetőleg nem botlunk senkibe.

Harry elgondolkozott azon, hogy mi lenne, ha útközben összefutnának McGalagonnyal. Ő pizsamában volt, Lil pedig mezítláb, és csak egy vékony köntöst viselt, de szerencsére nem találkoztak senkivel. Harry útközben rásandított a boszokányra: ugyanaz a derű és kíváncsiság ült a nő arcán, mint amit Dumbledore-tól is megszokott, és ez valahogy nyugodtsággal töltötte el őt is.

Végül elértek a tanteremhez. Harry betessékelte Lilt maga előtt, majd az ajtóra rámutatva egy pálcamozdulattal elvégezte a szobát lezáró varázst.

Amikor a szoba felé fordult, először az tűnt fel neki hogy csönd van. A levegő döbbent feszültséggel volt tele. Lil Pitonra nézett, Piton Lilre, a főnix pedig mindkettőjüket fixírozta. Végül a volt bájitaltanár elfordult.

- Hallom megszerezted az állásomat – jegyezte meg csak úgy mellékesen. A hangja kimért, és már-már mesterien unott volt. Harrynek az volt az érzése, hogy az elmúlt öt percben ezen gondolkozott.

Lil hamar felvette a beszélgetés fonalát.

- Mert úgy hallottam, felmondtál. Bár nem tudom, hogy az alkalmazó meggyilkolását lehet-e annak nevezni. – a hangja nem vádló volt, valószínűleg humornak szánta, de Piton összerezzent. Az arcáról eltűnt a gunyoros magabiztosság, és átadta helyét annak a meggyötört kifejezésnek, amit Harry nyáron is észrevett rajta.

- Sosem fogom megbocsátani magamnak - kezdett bele, és Harrynek borsódzott a háta a szokatlan hangnemtől, amelyből csak úgy sugárzott az önutálat – De nem tehettem mást. Két bűbáj is kötelezett rá…

Lil tett egy gyors mozdulatot, amit valami félúton volt a legyintés és a vállvonás között.

- Tudom… Nem lehetett könnyű: megígérted Albusnak, hogy életben maradsz, és a halálfalóknak meg azt, hogy megölöd őt. Innen nem volt más kiút… Harry elmondta.

Piton vetett egy barátságtalan pillantást Harry felé, de mintha megkönnyebbült volna, hogy nem kell magyarázkodnia.

- Sajnos nem volt. Pedig kellett volna… - majd, mintha nem bírna Lil szemébe nézni, az ablak felé fordult - Potter azt mondta, beszélni akarsz velem.

Lil hirtelen olyan arcot vágott, mintha fogalma se lenne arról, hogy mit akart mondani, aztán eszébe jutott a jelenlegi problémájuk.

- Óh, igen. Valamit tényleg meg kell beszélnünk, mindhármunknak. De előbb kérdezze meg Harry, amit akart.

Harry, aki eddig teljesen mellőzöttnek érezte magát a beszélgetésben, most gyorsan összeszedte a gondolatait. Először is intett a pálcájával egy _Metoralio_ kíséretében. Piton bizalmatlanul tekintett a megjelenő ködre, aztán még bizalmatlanabbul Harryre.

- Nahát, Potter, mindig képes vagy meglepetést okozni. – húzta össze gúnyosan a szemét. – Szóval, mik volnának azok a kérdések?

- Nos… nincs sok időnk – fogott bele zavartan – Magát valószínűleg keresni fogják, úgyhogy a lényegre térek: tudnom kell, hogy mit csinál mostanában Voldemort, és hogy kiderített-e valamit az igézettekercsről.

Piton megrázta a fejét, és kicsit ingerülten válaszolt.

- Nem tudok semmit az igézettekercsről – mondta aztán – Voldemort pedig igyekszik kiirtani a varázslóvilág neki nem tetsző részét. A terveiről persze nem tudunk, csak a parancsait követjük. Igyekszik embereket szerezni a minisztériumból, és ez jól is megy neki. De a kémei közül kevéssel találkozok, a többi halálfaló pedig egyáltalán nem ismeri őket.

Harry fáradtan bólintott.

- Nem érdekel a minisztérium – mondta – amíg a Főnix Rendbe nem férkőzik be halálfaló, addig rendben van minden. – majd sóhajtott - Mást nem is csinálnak egész nap, csak gyilkolnak és halálfalókat toboroznak?

Piton egy dühös felszisszenéssel reagált a kérdésre.

- Jobbára – felelte sötét pillatással, majd pár másodperc kihagyás után folytatta – Téged persze kitüntetett figyelemben részesít… különösen a nyári esetek után. Érdekli, hogy miképp tudtál elbánni annyi halálfalóval és dementorral… Egyre komolyabb problémának tart téged. – tette hozzá kelletlenül, hiszen ez afféle dícséret volt, amit nem szeretett osztogatni - De mivel végig feltérképezhetetlen helyen voltál, nem tudott többször hozzádférni a nyáron. Most a legjobb embereit tartja rajtad, köztük engem. – jegyezte meg örömtelenül.

- Gondolom, élvezi a munkát – jelentette ki csípősen Harry.

Piton savanyúan mosolygott.

- Ami azt illeti, kész felüdülés. Eddig egy üres barlangot őriztem egy tengerparti sziklán, fogalmam sincs, miért.

Harry felkapta a fejét. Ezt hallva hirten gyanakodni kezdett.

- Egy barlangot?

- Igen, Potter. – tért vissza Piton megszokott gunyoros hangja - Tudod, a barlang az egy nagy darab szikla, üreggel.

Harry türelmetlenül felmordult.

- Látnom kell – mondta mindenfajta kertelés nélkül.

- Csak nem azt akarod, hogy odamenjünk, Potter?

- Nem – válaszolta Harry – az emlékeiben mutassa meg.

Piton mordult egyet, és a pálcáját hanyagul a fiú homlokához érintette. Harry elméjébe beáramlott az ismerős barlang képe… látta már korábban is, pár hónappal ezelőtt, azon a végzetes estén…

- Nem véletlenül őrizteti azt a barlangot Voldemort – mondta izgatottan, és jelentőségteljesen Lilre nézett. A nő, arcán a felismerés árnyékával bólintott. Piton értetlenül bámult a jelenetre, de Harry elemében volt.

- Szóval… lássuk csak, mi van: eddig úgy tudta Voldemort, hogy Aberforth a kontinensen van, nem? – kérdezte Harry Piton felé fordulva. A férfi összevont szemöldökkel bólintott.

- De mostanában „megérezte a jelenlétét" az országban. – tette hozzá. – Azt hitte, tanítani jött ide. Többek között ezért vagyok itt…

- Apám jól elrejtőzött – szólalt meg most Lil – És nem használt árulkodó varázslatokat. Voldemort engem érzett meg. Hasonlóak vagyunk, főleg mágikus szempontból, és a Nagyúr nem tud a létezésemről.

Harrynek végre összeállt a kép.

- Tehát Voldemort azt hiszi, hogy most visszatért az egyedüli ember, aki tud _azokról_. Azt hiszi, hogy Dumbledore mozgósította őt. Vagyis őrizteti a helyeket, ahová rejtette őket – vigyorgott – ez szörnyű hiba… És szerencse nekünk.

Azt sem tudja, hogy a nyaklánc eltűnt a barlangból – tette hozzá magában elégedetten. Voldemort nagyon elfoglalt lehet, ha nem ellenőrizte…

- Miről beszélsz, Potter? – morgott értetlenül Piton, de Harry nem vette figyelembe.

- Tud esetleg olyasmiről, hogy más halálfalók is őriznek értelmetlennek tűnő helyeket? – kérdezte mohón.

Piton dühösen végigmérte. Nem tetszett neki az új pozíció, ahonnan Harry diktál, de azért válaszolt.

- Talán egyről tudok. Bellatrix mesélte, hogy előző nap őrszolgálatot kellett teljesítenie a Borgin&Burkes feletti üres raktárhelyiségben… De most ő is itt van, mások őrködnek helyettünk. Arra gondolt, hogy Voldemort ezzel teszteli a hűségünket… Hogy követjük-e a parancsait, mégha értelmetlenek is.

Harry diadalmas mosollyal megrázta a fejét.

- Nem, szó sincs arról, hogy értelmetlen…

- Potter, elmondanád, hogy _mi folyik itt_? – Piton most már határozottan dühös volt.

Harry kérdőn nézett Lilre.

- Valamikor be kell avatnunk – válaszolt a boszorkány – Mint mondtam, szükségünk van rá…

Harry sóhajtott, és leült az egyik székre.

- Rendben, de maga mondja el neki. Nekem túl sok volt mára az izgalmakból.

Lil bólintott és közelebb lépett Pitonhoz.

- Ha megengeded, az egyszerűbb utat választanám – mondta a varázslónak, aki némán biccentett. Lil mindkét kezét felemelte, és az ujjainak végét a férfi homlokához érintette.

Az egész csak egy percig tartott. Közben Piton arcán egyre jobban elhatalmasodott a döbbenet (ami elég szokatlanul festett), és amikor Lil hátralépett, pár pillanatig csak mereven nézett maga elé. Majd a boszorkányra nézett, mintha megerősítést várna tőle, aztán a tekintete a főnixre siklott.

- Albus… - mondta furcsán rekedtes hangon, mire a főnix barátságosan biccentett neki. Harry látta, hogy Pitonban egy világ omlik össze, és meg kellett jegyeznie, hogy a varázsló ezt elég jól viseli. Tett egy pár lépést a madár felé, aztán mintha eszébe ötlött volna az emlék többi része.

- Hat Horcrux? – mordult fel aztán – Ez lehetetlen! Senki sem képes annyit…

- Kivéve Voldemortot – válaszolta Harry. – Maga még csak nem is sejtette, hogy Horcruxokat rejteget?

- Ha az olyan könnyű volna – vetette oda barátságtalanul Piton – Ritkán gyengül el a Nagyúr annyira, hogy közel lehetne férkőzni az elméjéhez. És akkor is csak a felszínes dolgokat látni…

- Ezért is, teljesen felesleges eljátszania a halálfalót – kotyogott közbe Harry, majd rögtön meg is bánta, mert Piton ingerülten közelebb lépett hozzá. Egy fejjel még mindig magasabb volt Harrynél. Úgy látszott, mintha le akarná hordani a fiút, de ekkor a tekintete a főnixre siklott.

- Talán igazad van, Potter – mondta aztán nyugodtan, Harry megdöbbenésére – De az igazgató úr értékesnek találta a szolgálataimat. És nélkülem most nem tudnál a Borgin&Burkes-ről, ez csak jelent neked va…

Hirtelen elallgatott, és a szemét résnyire szűkítve belebámult a tejfehér ködbe. Elővette a pálcáját, és meszűntette a Metoraliam-bűbájt, majd kinézett az ablakon.

- Észrevették, hogy elhagytam az őrhelyem. – jelentette ki nyugodt hangon, majd gyorsan Lilhez fordult – Vissza kell mennem. Sebesíts meg, mintha harcoltunk volna...

A nő elsápadt.

- Nem. – jelentette ki határozott hangon.

- Ne gyerekeskedj! – mordult rá Piton, de sokkal barátságosabban, mint ahogy Harryre szokott. A nő végül bólintott.

- Mennyire súlyosan? – kérdezte bizonytalanul, és megragadta a botját.

- Csak hogy hiteles legyen.

- Rendben… De… -

- _Csináld_!

Lil Piton mellkasának szegezte a botot. A következő pillanatban férfi talárját felszakította az átok, és mély sebet ütött a bőrébe. A varázsló hátratántorodott, a nő megfogta a karját, hogy ne essen el. Piton egy türelmetlen mozdulattal lerázta magáról a boszorkány kezét, de megszédült, és nekitámasztotta a hátát a falnak.

- Gondolom… - zihálta – ez volt a leggyengébb támadó átkod. Talán Pottert kellett volna megkérnem…

Harry döbbenten vette tudomásul, hogy Piton humorizálni próbál.

- Túl fogod élni – mondta Lil remegő hangon. – és most menj…

- Néhány nap múlva jelentkezem, addig kiderítem, ki őrködik a raktárban – Búcsúzott Piton, és az igazgató felé is küldött egy tőle telhetően barátságos pillantást. A pálcájának egy mozdulatával megszűntette Harry szobalezáró varázsát, majd egy fájdalmas grimasz kíséretében ismét denevérré alakult, és ügyetlenül szárnyra kapott. Hamarosan elnyelte az éjszaka.

- Hmm, érdekes – mondta Lil a sötétségbe bámulva – Általában kedvesebb szokott lenni.

Harry kerek szemmel bámult a boszorkányra.

- Épp azt akartam mondani, hogy még sosem láttam ennyire elviselhetőnek.

Mindketten úgy néztek egymásra, mintha azon töprengenének, hogy ugyanezt a Perselus Pitont ismerik-e. Végül Lil szólalt meg, elterelve a témát.

- Viszont fontos dolgokat tudtunk meg. Ez azt jelenti, hogy holnaptól elkezdjük a különórákat. Szólj Ronnak és Hermionénak is.

Harry csak némán bólintott, és sóhajtott. Számított erre. Végre elkezdődött a hajsza a Horcruxok után.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Másnap Harry arra ébredt, hogy a két főnix nincs sehol. Már épp kezdett aggódni, amikor egy aranyfényű madártoll jelent meg a levegőben egy lángnyelv kíséretében. Elkapta a tollat, és hirtelen meghallotta Dumbledore hangját a fejében: _„Az Abszol úton vagyunk, körülnézünk a raktárban a Zsebpiszok közben"_ – azzal a toll eltűnt. Harry sejtette, hogy az igazgató ki akarja deríteni, hogy tényleg ott van-e a Horcrux, bár nem tudta, hogy hogyan akarja ezt megcsinálni varázslatok nélkül.

Az ebéd utáni lyukasórában mindenről beszámolt Ronnak és Hermionénak a Metoraliam-bűbáj segítségével.

- A nő kedvesnek ismeri Pitont? – fintorgott Ron, kiemelve a legmeghökkentőbb információt, de Hermione lehordta.

- Nem ez volt a lényeg! Hanem az, hogy sejtjük, hol van az egyik Horcrux… Dumbledore már vizsgálja az ügyet. És Boldemuder professzor különórákat fog adni nekünk – tette hozzá elégedetten.

- Igen. – mondta Harry – Szólt is a reggelinél, hogy este nyolckor találkozunk.

- Szerintetek mit fog tanítani? – kérdezte izgatottan Hermione – Olvastam valamit az ősi, rejtélyfejtő igézetekről, amikre szükségünk lehet a Horcrux megtalálásánál…

- Nem tudom – felelte Harry, majd csipkelődve hozátette – de a professzor nem sorolt fel ajánlott irodalmat…

Lillel azonban már délután ötkor is találkoztak. Épp a bűbájtan leckét írták (pontosabban Hermione írta, ő és Ron pedig igyekeztek minél több jól hangzó mondatot lemásolni róla), amikor a boszorkány McGalagony kíséretében megjelent a klubhelységben.

Az igazgatónő és az újdonsült házvezető megjelenésére elcsendesedtek a diákok. McGalagony megköszörülte a torkát.

- Örülök, hogy ilyen sokan itt vagytok – fogott bele – Jó hírekkel szolgálhatok: ismét nagy megtiszteltetés éri a Griffendél házat… - Szemével végigfutott a diákokon – Mint tudjátok, idén nyáron nem jelöltünk ki iskolaelsőket, mert a tanári kar abban sem volt biztos, hogy kinyitják a Roxfortot, és az év végi vizsgák is elmaradtak… De úgy gondoltuk, hogy kár lenne elvesznie ennek a hagyománynak. Úgyhogy tegnap közösen döntöttünk, hogy ki legyen az a fiú és lány, aki megkapja ezt a megtisztelő címet, hat éves munkája alapján.

Harry somolyogva nézte, amint Hermione izgatottan mocorog mellette, miközben McGalagony elővett egy fényes jelvényt.

- Az első diák, aki megkapja, hat éven keresztül a legjobb eredményekkel végezte a vizsgákat, és bátorságát is többször bizonyította, jó Griffendéleshez méltón… - McGalagony hatásszünetet tartott – Ő pedig nem más, mint Hermione Granger!

Hermione sápadtan felállt a székről, és a Griffendélesek lelkes tapsától kísérve remegő lábakkal az igazgatónőhöz lépett.

- Úgy csinál, mintha meglepődött volna – vigyorgott Ron, miközben McGalagony kitűzte a lány talárjára a jelvényt, és kezet fogott vele. Lil is utánozta az igazgatónőt, és bár láthatóan fogalma sem volt a kézfogás jelentéséről, azért lelkesen vigyorgott a lányra. Hermione végül kipirult arccal ült vissza melléjük. A fiúk gratulálni akartak neki, de ekkor az igazgatónő folytatta.

- Erre mindannyian számítottunk – mondta, és egy mosolyt küldött a pironkodó Hermione felé – Ezért még nagyobb örömömre szolgál, hogy az iskolaelső fiú is közületek kerül ki – McGalagony még egy jelvényt vett elő. Többen érdeklődve felpillantottak: idén nincs Hollóhátas díjazott…?

– Mivel tavalyi vizsgaeredményeket nem vehettünk figyelembe, nem is ez alapján döntöttünk. Olyasvalaki kapja meg a címet, aki éveken keresztül szembeszállt mindannyiunk legnagyobb félelmeivel, mindig jól és helyesen cselekedett, felnőtt varázsló módjára, sokszor felülmúlva a legnagyobb elvárásainkat is – McGalagony ajka mosolyra húzódott – természetesen Harry Potterre gondolok.

Hermione felsikkantott, miközben a többiek tapsolni kezdtek.

- Tudtam! – kurjantott Ron, és hatalmas lendülettel hátbaverte Harryt, aki köhögve támolygott ki az igazgatónőhöz.

- Gratulálok, Mr. Potter – mondta McGalagony – remélem a későbbiekben átváltoztatástan órákon is bizonyítja a rátermettségét…

Lil is megrázta Harry kezét, közben majdnem eltörve a fiú kézcsontjait.

- Ügyesek voltatok – tette hozzá vigyorogva. – mindkettőtöket egyhangúan szavaztak meg.

- De Boldemuder professzor – tátogott McGalagony – Az _titkos_ szavazás volt!

- Oh. Bocsánat. – szabadkozott Lil az igazgatónő lesúlytó pillantása alatt. Harry csak egy vigyorral reagálta le, és gyorsan visszaült Hermione és Ron mellé, miközben a két boszorkány távozott a klubhelyiségből.

- Csak mázlim volt – szabadkozott Ronnak.

- Ugyan már, ne utánozd Hermionét – kuncogott a barátja - szerintem sokat nyomott a latban az a rakás halálfaló, akit nyáron elfogtál… Meg az elmúlt hat év.

Neville is odajött Harryékhez, kerek arcán széles mosollyal.

- Gratulálok nektek! – rázta meg egyszerre Hermione és Harry kezét – Megyek, és elújságolom Lunának… Örülni fog, hogy ti kaptátok! – mondta, és el is szaladt.

Harry kicsit gyanakodva nézett utána.

- Mondd, Hermione, van valami Luna és Neville között?

- Ühümm… - válaszolt a lány jólértesülten – úgy tudom, összejöttek a nyáron.

Harry nem válaszolt semmit, csak Ronra és Hermionéra nézett, akik váltottak egymás közt egy gyors pillantást. Nyár elején _biztos_ volt benne, hogy legjobb barátai össze fognak jönni, de egyelőre csak annyit látott, hogy elmélyült köztük a barátság. Talán mindkettőjüknek több időre van szüksége… Nem kérdezte még őket erről a kényes témáról, mert úgy gondolta, hogy majd magától ki fog alakulni minden.

Dolgoztak még egy kicsit a leckén, aztán még nyolc előtt meglátogatták Hagridot. Az óriás épp Grópot oktatta faültetésre, így nem maradtak sokáig. Hagrid a szakálla alatt büszke mosollyal gratulált az iskolaelsőknek, majd megtanította féltestvérének a fiatalok nevét (Hermi, Ron, és Hárri). Közben igyekezett vidámnak tűnni.

Harryt furdalta a lelkiismeret, hogy még mindig szomorúnak látta Hagridot – talán ő szenvedte meg a legjobban Dumbledore halálát, hiszen az igazgatónak köszönhetett mindent. De nem mondhatta el neki az igazat – meg különben is, neki sem tűnt túl vigasztalónak leélni egy végtelen életet, főnixtestben, csak rövid szabadságokat töltve egy varázserdőben… Talán Hagridnak se tetszene.

Egy ideig még nézték Grópot, aki most az ültetés helyett fogpiszkálónak használta a fenyőfák csúcsát, majd elköszöntek Hagridtól, és a kastély felé vették az irányt.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pontban nyolckor mindhárman beállítottak Lil szobájába. A boszorkány már rutinosan reagált a kopogtatásra, (és ruhában nyitott ajtót, jegyezte meg magában Harry) úgyhogy nem lehetet okuk panaszra.

Lezárta a szobát, és megkínálta őket sütőtöklével – aztán leszidta a három barátot, hogy _soha_ ne fogadjanak el ételt vagy italt ellenőrizetlenül, még ismerőstől se. Harry és Ron összenéztek a háta mögött: mindkettőjüknek Mordon jutott az eszébe. Lil ezután megtanította őket egy gyors bűbájra, amivel az egyszerűbb mérgeket ellenőrizni lehet.

- Sajnos nem biztos módszer, de elég jó. Viszont nem csak ez a veszély leselkedhet rátok ilyen időkben. Vigyáznotok kell a… hmm… hogy hívják? Zsupszkulcsokkal is. – kicsit bizonytalanul tekintett a három diákra, akik bólintottak, hogy igen, van olyan – Oké. Szóval, a zsupszkulcs veszélyes. Mint te is tapasztaltad, Harry, bárhová elvihet, akár Voldemort színe elé is… De egy nem túl nehéz bűbájjal ellenőrizhető, hogy a feléd nyújtott tárgy zsupszkulcs-e vagy sem. Megmutatom, hogy működik.

Lil tanítási módszere egészen egyedi volt: mivel nem tudott verbális varázsokat, és elmagyarázni meg nagyon nehéz volt egy olyan varázslatot, aminek nincs is verbális megfelelője, egy bonyolult bűbájt alkalmazott. _Láthatóvá_ tette a mágiát. Pontosabban Lil bűbája után Harryék valahogy érezték, hogy hogyan végzi el a varázslatot, így később, miután Lil párszor bemutatta, utánozni is tudták.

Nem volt könnyű varázs, bármit is mondott a boszorkány, és Harry biztos volt benne, hogy a segítsége nélkül ezt is tanulhatta volna jópár napig… vagy talán sosem sikerült volna.

Szerencsére Lil tanítási módszere nem olyan volt, mint Aberforth „agybevésős" trükkje. Úgy gondolta, hogy ezt még Dumbledore sem kifogásolná – bár a Minisztérium biztosan.

Néhányszor elgyakorolták a zsupszkulcs-derítő varázst (ami annyit csinált, hogy beindította a zsupszkulcsot, ha valóban az volt) de mivel Lil nem akarta a Transportus-bűbájt elvégezni semmilyen tárgyon, mivel a minisztérium észlelte volna, ezért elméleti szinten maradtak csak.

Aztán Lil szólt nekik, hogy álljanak körbe. Négyen a négy égtáj felé – így a leghatékonyabb – rendelkezett a boszorkány, és Harryék engedelmesen követték az utasítást.

- Ezt a varázslatot sokat fogjuk gyakorolni, hogy rendesen menjen. – fogott bele Lil - Nagyon fontos, hogy sikerüljön. Én úgy nevezem, hogy a Barátok Ereje Varázs. Persze a név mindegy.

Harry észrevette, hogy Hermione izgatottságában még a lélegzetét is visszatartja. Ron csak gyanakodva nézett a boszorkányra, aki folytatta.

- A varázslat lényege a Kör. Mi, a barátok, egy varázskört alkotunk, és ennek eredményeképpen ha jól dolgozunk együtt, mind a négyünk erejét fel tudjuk használni egy közös átok vagy bűbáj elvégzéséhez. Persze több emberrel is működik, bár én jobbára sárkányokkal csináltam. – tette hozzá bizonytalanul - Ez sokkal hatékonyabb, mintha külön-külön mondanánk ki ugyanazt az átkot vagy bűbájt, és ezzel a trükkel talán megközelíthetjük Albus Dumbledore varázserejét is.

Harry nem szólt semmit, de úgy érezte, hogy abban a Dumbledorehoz közeli varázserőben Lilé lesz a főszerep. Bár pont a nyáron fedezte fel, hogy ő maga is milyen gyorsan tud tanulni, ha kellőképpen van motiválva, úgyhogy reménykedett benne, hogy Lil legalább _megérzi_ a különbséget.

- Akkor felkészültetek? – kérdezte a boszorkány. Mivel a három jóbarát nem tudta, hogy mire, bizonytalanul bólintottak, Lil pedig folytatta – Rendben… ezt a varázslatot nem tudom megmutatni, mint az előzőket, magatoknak kell rájönnötök… Előny lenne, ha mindannyian értenétek a legilimenciához, de ez nem előfeltétel.

- Közös pálcát fogunk használni – folytatta - legyen ez az én botom, mert könnyebb megfogni. Mindenki szorosan fogja meg a pálcás kezével- mind jobbkezesek vagytok?

Harryék bólintottak, és megfogták a sárkánycsontot. Érdekes módon Harry furcsa bizsergést érzett a tenyere alatt, mire Lil küldött felé egy vigyort, hogy észrevette.

- Rendben van… és most a másik kezetekkel fogjátok meg a mellettetek lévő csuklóját, amivel a botot tartja. Igazából csak az érintés fontos, nem a csukló…

Mindhárman engedelmeskedtek, Harry Lil karját fogta meg.

- Jó. Sajnos több instrukcióm nincs – folytatta a boszorkány - ezután kísérleteznünk kell. Legyen mondjuk a patrónus-bűbáj. Elvileg meg kéne idéznünk egy közös patrónust, ami aztán több száz dementort is elűzhet. Bár, ha jól tudom te egymagad is képes vagy ilyesmire – nézett mosolyogva Harryre, aki erre elvörösödött.

- Általában nem… Csak ha nagyon dühös vagyok vagy… ilyesmi – fejezte be sután, Lil csak megvonta a vállát.

- Hát most biztosra megyünk, és talán sikerül egy erősebbet megidéznünk. Készen álltok?

Harry Ronra nézett. Barátja a két évvel ezelőtti DA -szakkörökön csak egy füstfelhőt tudott összehozni, de Hermione idén nyáron rendesen megdolgoztatta, és azóta sikerült rendes patrónust is megidéznie, – talán háromszor-négyszer – ami egy fürgén szaladó róka volt. Ron mégis kicsit aggódva pislogott, de aztán ő is igennel felelt a kérdésre.

- Akkor jó. – mondta Lil – Egyszerre mondjátok ki a varázsigét, én nonverbálisan fogom. Próbáljatok ügyelni egymás gondolataira… érezzétek egymásban a varázst… engedjétek, hogy a _kapcsolat_ kialakuljon… most nem tudom máshogyan elmagyarázni. Szóval háromra. Egy, kettő… három!

- _Expecto patronum_! – kiáltották kórusban, szorosan fogva a botot, és egymás csuklóját.

Az ezt követő pillanatban négy pukkanás-szerű hang kíséretében négy patrónus bújt ki a bot végéből. Harry szarvasa fürgén kiszökkent, Lil kisméretű sárkányával együtt, majd követte őket Hermione vidrája, és Ron rókája.

- Hupsz. Ez nem jött be – mondta Lil, és eltüntette a patrónusokat – Külön-külön végeztük el a varázst. De kábé erre számítottam. Próbáljuk meg még egyszer, de ezúttal koncentráljatok jobban a varázsigére, meg egymásra… vagy nem is tudom…

Újra belevágtak. Ezúttal csak az volt a különbség, hogy Harry olyan erősen koncentrált, hogy sikerült ismét megidéznie a tucatnyi patrónus-madarat.

- Ez nagyon… hmm… érdekes volt – mondta Lil, miközben eltűntette a fénylő állatokat. – Azt hiszem, szükség lesz némi gyakorlásra.

Megint elvégezték egyszerre a varázst – ugyanolyan rossz eredménnyel. A hatodik körben történt csak lényeges változás – Ron és Hermione patrónusa mintha összeolvadt volna.

- Legalább ketten jól megértik egymást közülünk – mosolygott hamiskásan Lil, mire Ronék elvörösödtek – Najó. Tegyünk egy utolsó próbát. – sóhajtott, majd hozzátette:

- Harry, nagyon… izé, … egyéni a stílusod, nehéz ráhangolódni.

Mivel Harrynek fogalma sem volt, hogy hogy lehetne változtatni ezen, nem szólt semmit, csak megpróbált ismét koncentrálni. Úgy gondolta, nem árt egy kis legilimencia sem, és a barátai elméjét vizsgálta, miközben együtt kimondták a varázsigét:

- _Expecto patronum!_

A kísérleteik során most először valahogy megremegett a bot, és mindegyiküknek bizseregni kezdett a keze. A rubinkőből egy patrónus készült kibújni: ragyogóan fényes volt, és Harryt egy főnixre emlékeztetette… de nem tartott sokáig: a patrónus a bot fülsértő recsegése kíséretében ezüstös felhőpamacsokra esett szét.

- Nem rossz! – mosolygott elégedetten Lil – Végre elszántad magad az együttműködésre, Harry. Most már elengedhetitek a botot, mára befejeztük. – azzal kilépett a Körből. A három griffendéles megkönyebbülten sóhajtott.

- Ha ezzel megvagyunk, rátérünk egy-két támadó varázslatra – jegyezte meg Lil – Mit gondoltok, holnap folytathatjuk a gyakorlást?

Harryék majdnem összeestek a fáradtságtól, és másra sem tudtak gondolni mint egy kiadós alvásra. De azért bólintottak, majd elköszöntek, és kitámolyogtak a folyosóra.

- Ez nem volt semmi – ásította Ron. – legalább délig tudnék aludni.

- Holnap reggel átváltoztatástan – jegyezte meg felélénkülve Hermione, de a fiúk csak egy lehangolt morgással válaszoltak.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eltelt egy hét, és Piton nem jelentkezett, pedig Harry direkt nyitva hagyta az ablakot éjjelente. Közben Brian és Fawkes egyre kevesebbet voltak a kastélyban. Harry tudta, hogy rá akarnak jönni a Horcrux pontos helyére, de minden alkalommal fáradtan és kedvtelenül tértek vissza. Ezen nem is csodálkozott, hiszen egyikőjük sem tudott hatékony varázslatot elvégezni ebben a formában. De Dumbledore sokat töprengett a dolgon, és Harry remélte, hogy kitalál valamit.

Az SVK-órákon végül is csak az osztály fele tudta megtanulni az animágiát (Hermionénak és Ronnak ment, de Neville például nem tudott megküzdeni vele), és McGalagony határozott szigorral leállította Lil ezirányú kísérleteit. Félig Fej Nélküli Nick beszámolója szerint az igazgatónő több mint egy óráig okította a fiatal professzort a „Roxfort hagyományos tanítási módszerei"-ről, de ennek a nyoma valahogy nem látszott meg a boszorkány későbbi munkáján sem.

Harryék ezután is különórákra jártak hozzá, és úgy-ahogy sikerült egy tisztességes varázskört alkotniuk. Harry rájött, hogy valószínűleg az ő hibájából ment nehezen a dolog – valahogy sosem ment neki jól az „együttműködés". Néha az volt az érzése, hogy lerontja a teljesítményét az, hogy próbál Ronhoz és Hermionéhoz igazodni, de gyorsan elhessegette ezt a gondolatot, és jól leszidta magát érte.

A második hét csütörtök estéjén aztán Harry és Ron ismét későn támolyogott be a szobába, Dean, Seamus és Neville már aludtak. Liltől jöttek, aki most agyonkínozta őket egy „hogyan-altassunk-el-mindenkit-húszméteren-belül" – varázslattal. Persze nem volt ott senki, akin gyakorolhatták volna, de Ron sommás véleménye szerint a bűbáj rá remek hatással volt.

Mindketten ledőltek az ágyukra, és Harry már majdnem elaludt, amikor lobbanó hangot hallott maga felett. Egy toll jelent meg a levegőben, és lassan hullott felé. Dobogó szívvel elkapta, és rögtön betöltötte a fejét Dumbledore üzenete.

„_Harry, gyertek el Ronnal és Hermionéval együtt minél hamarabb az Erdőbe. Hívjátok el Lilt is, Lupin és Aberforth is ott lesznek. Senki más ne tudjon erről! Felvettem a kapcsolatot Perselussal, és sürgősen meg kell beszélnünk egy-két dolgot."_

Harry azonnal felpattant. Ron a mellette levő ágyon már az igazak álmát aludta, de Harry egy nem túl gyengéd rázással magához térítette.

- Mi a… Mi történt? – riadt fel Ron.

- Azonnal el kell mennünk az Erdőbe!

- Mih… milyen erdő? – motyogta Ron immár csukott szemmel - Nem, én aludni fogok…

- Nem fogsz! – rántotta le a takarót Harry a barátjáról, és az arcába dobta a talárját. Ezzel sikerült Ront felbosszantania, ami egyben azt is jelentette, hogy felébredt. Amikor végre megértette, hogy miről van szó, morogva öltözködni kezdett.

- Hermionénak is szólnunk kell. – jelentette ki Harry.

- Tudod, hogy nem mehetünk a lányokhoz. Nem akarok szirénázás közben csúszdázni.

Harry ezen elgondolkozott, és visszaült az ágyára.

- És ha a Tűzvillámmal mennék? Talán ha nem lépek rá a lépcsőre, nem lesz sziréna.

- Hát, egy próbát megér – mondta bizonytalanul Ron, majd Neville mozgolódására még halkabbra fogta a hangját – de ha McGalagony észrevesz minket, kitekeri a nyakunkat.

- Ugyan már – legyintett Harry, és előszedte a seprűjét. – ennél durvább dolgokat is csináltunk már. Csak nem fog kirúgni.

Pár perc múlva mindketten a klubhelységben voltak, és Harry felült a seprűre. Ron úgy tekintett a barátja után mintha nem fűzne túl nagy reményeket az akció sikeréhez.

Harry egy ideig elégedett lehetett: mindenfajta probléma nélkül repült a lépcső felett – aztán éktelen vijjogással beindult a sziréna, és elsimultak alatta a fokok.

- A francba… - szikozódott, de egy fordulat után már fel is ért a hálótermekhez. Mielőtt még elgondolkodhatott volna, hogy melyik Hermionéé, a kérdés meg is oldódott. Álmos arcok tűntek fel a folyosón, majd elfojtott kuncogásokat hallott mindenhonnan. Harry kezdte igencsak kényelmetlenül érezni magát, de ekkor nagy megkönnyebbülésére feltűnt Hermione bozontos üstöke is.

- Hermione - lépett oda hozzá - azonnal _beszélnünk kell_. – mondta fojtott hangon. Mivel a legtöbben biztosak voltak abban, hogy valami szerelmi ügyről van szó, a kuncogás felerősödött.

Hermione meglepetten nézett rá, de aztán bólintott.

- Egy perc és lent vagyok. – azzal visszament a szobájába átöltözni, és Harry egydül maradt a lányok gyűrűjében. Harry egy pár másodpercig zavartan ácsorgott közöttük, mielőtt megszólalt.

- Öhh, izé… Bocsi a zaj miatt – mivel mást hirtelen nem tudott mondani, menekülőre fogta a dolgot, és sietve ráült a Tűzvillámra.

Megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott, amint leért Ron mellé.

- Hát ez nem jött be – vigyorgott a barátja – Legalább szóltál neki?

- Igen. Azt mondta, mindjárt itt lesz.

Ebben a pillanatban zajt hallottak maguk mögül, és kinyílt a portrélyuk. Lil lépett be, morcos arccal, félig csukott szemmel, és a botjára támaszkodott. A kezében egy arany-vörös pergament tartott.

- Magyarázatot. – jelentette ki, elnyomva egy ásítást. Ez nem az a McGalagony-féle hangsúly volt. Lil egyszerűen csak túl fáradt volt beszélni, és a pergament Harry kezébe nyomta. Harry végigfutott a sorokon:

_GRIFFENDÉL_

_Alapító: Griffendél Godrik_

_Jelenlegi házvezető tanár: Lilith Boldmuder_

_Jelenlegi diáklétszám: 72 fő_

_Hálótermek: Roxfort, Griffendél-torony_

_A pontverseny állása: 47 pont_

Majd a lap alján:

_SÚLYOS FEGYELEMSÉRTÉS! AZONNALI BEAVATKOZÁS SZÜKSÉGELTETIK, MISS BOLDEMUDER!_

- Az utolsó mondatot az előbb még ordította. – jegyezte meg a boszorkány - És csak a _második_ átkomra hallgatott el. – Lil határozottan lehangoltnak tűnt. Harry biztos volt benne, hogy a nő ezzel a második átokkal tönkretett egy ezeréves bűbájt, amit talán még maga Griffendél mondott ki a pergamenre. McGalagony nem lesz túl boldog, ha rájön.

- Mi a fene történt? – ásította a professzor - Felgyújtottatok valamit? Meghaltak legalább hárman?

- Öh, nem… - válaszolta zavartan Harry, miközben remélte, hogy a boszorkány viccel – csak felmentünk a lányok hálóterméhez, hogy szóljunk Hermionénak…

- Ó, hogy az a… - Lil a káromkodást valami ismeretlen nyelven fejezte be, ahonnan az akcentusa is származott – Tudtam, hogy valami ilyesfajta baromság lesz. De… mit akartatok ilyen későn?

Az utolsó mondatot már gyanakodva kérdezte. Közben zihálva befutott Hermione is, és ijedten vette tudomásul, hogy lebuktak.

Harry Ronra nézett, majd a professzorhoz fordult.

- El kell mennünk. Most. És magának is jönnie kell.

Lil pislogott, majd elvigyorodott.

- Gondolom, egy darabig még ne kérdezzem, hogy hova megyünk?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A következő rész címe: Hollóhát igézettekercse

Eztán gyakrabban fogom frissíteni (3-4 nap), mert végeztem a vizsgákkal. Köszönök minden véleményt, és a továbbiakat is szívesen várom! A kérdéseket részben az írás válaszolja meg, de szeretnék pár szót fűzni _Tia_ és _Aragorn_ hozzászólásához:

Szóval Pitonról és Lilről: a kérdésetekre részben választ fogtok kapni a könyv végéig, most még csak sejteni lehet dolgokat. Azt, hogy mi volt köztük eddig, az egy másik kérdés. (Talán egy másik novella:))A történet elég bonyolult, dióhéjban annyit mondok csak el (hátha tényleg megírom), hogy két hétig bújtatta Piton Lilt a halálfalók elől - indokai elég összetettek, mint ahogy Piton is egy összetett jellem.

Ha megengeditek, itt mondanék néhány szót Pitonról, ahogy én látom.Mivel a "logika embere" vagyok (leszámítva az ügyet a varázslókkal :)) logikus indokokat kerestem a hatodik rész végére. Néhány nappal a könyv megjelenése utánegy konferencia miatt épp Londonban voltam. Természetesen az első nap megvettem, és a nagy részéta King's Cross pályaudvar egyik padján olvastam el, (a szállásoma közelben volt), illetve a kolesz előtti parkban. Szóval tökéletes HP-hangulatom volt: a megfelelő helyen, a megfelelő időben voltam.Végül az utolsó oldalakkal a szobámban, hajnali négykor végeztem.

Ó a francba, ez nem stimmel.- gondoltam (miután bőgtem egy sort)- Dumbledore a világ legnagyobb varázslója... Nem halhat meg ilyen egyszerűen! Bármilyen rosszul is volt, egy kis wandless magic azért ment volna... És Harry milyen szerencsétlen volt a végén! Ha így folytatja, kinyiratja magát! Szóval megbeszéltem Kármádával az ügyet (aki a legnagyszerűbb barátom :)), és az ő javaslatára írom most ezt a történetet.

Persze dramaturgiailag benne volt a pakliban Dumbledore halála - úgy el tudtam volna képzelni,hogy Harryt védi, Voldemort ellen... De így, hogySnape öli meg...? Ez méltatlan. Persze nagy erejű varázsló Piton, de Dumbledore-hoz képest azért mégsem. És a könyvből végig úgy látszik, hogy Piton a "világosak" oldalán áll.

Erre csak három példát hozok fel (biztosNektek is feltűnt): Például, Piton hazudott a halálfalóknak a hatodik rész elején is: azt mondta Bellatrixéknak, hogy egyrészt azért nem ölte meg Pottert, mert kíváncsi volt, hogy ő-e az új Sötét Nagyúr.Ez nem igaz, Piton az első pillanatától kezdve bunkó volt Harryvel, és egyáltalán nem keresett benne semmilyen "nagy reménységet". Sőt idegesítette a fiú hírneve.

Másodszor, a negyedik részben szólt Dumbledore-nak a Sötét Jegyről, jóval a tusa vége előtt. Erre nem kötelezte volna semmi, hogy eljátszhassa Dumbledore emberének a szerepét.

Harmadszor: A hatodik részben szólt arról, hogy Harryék a Minisztériumba mentek. Senki sem kötelezte erre, nyugodtan "elérthette" volna a dolgot.

Szóval sejtettem, hogy Piton nem "hithű" halálfaló. De akkor mi volt ez az egész? Már az első olvasásra feltűnt ahalotti máglya füstjében feltűnő főnix-alak, és innen jött az ötlet... Azért írtam a történetet, hogy helyretegyem ezeket a dolgokat. Sajnos nem vagyok egy irodalmi zseni, így csak remélhetem, hogy élvezhető is lett a történetem...

Ha magával az "elmélettel" kapcsolatban is van kérdésetek/véleményetek, azt is szívesen várom, és igyekszem válaszolni rá!


	9. Az igézettekercs

9. Az igézettekercs

A kastélyból nem volt könnyű észrevétlenül kijutni. Igazából csak egyetlen helyen lehetett: a Tiltott Rengetegen keresztül. Harryék útközben rájöttek, hogy Lil első dolga az volt a megérkezése után, hogy alaposan körülnézett. Mint elmesélte nekik, kiderítette, hogy animágiát alkalmazva át lehet jutni az erdő közepén levő biztonsági hálón, mint ahogy az állatok is szabadon járkáltak ki-be. De megnyugtatta az aggódó Hermionét, hogy sötét mágus így sem tud átjönni: Dumbledore egyik varázslata érzékelt minden ilyen behatolót.

- Ez esetben fogalmam sincs, hogy Pitonnak hogy sikerült – mormogta Ron, de ügyelt arra, hogy Lil ne hallja meg.

Harry látta, amint két barátja aggódva tekintett a fák koromsötét sűrűjébe. Mindannyian jól tudták, mi mindennel találkozhatnak a Tiltott Rengetegben: mostanában Hagrid sem járt be szívesen. Lil ezzel szemben olyan magabiztos léptekkel tört előre, mint aki tisztában van vele, hogy az éjszaka nem rejt nála rettentőbbet.

Mint kiderült, a boszorkány lát a sötétben, ezért ő nem gyújtott fényt a botján. Mögötte Harryék viszont igyekezték a lehető legfényesebb Lumost a pálcára bűvölni.

Percekig háborítatlanul haladtak, csak néha rezzent meg a bozót. Lil ezt általában figyelmen kívül hagyta. Egyik ilyen alkalommal azonban surrogó hang is párosult a zörejekhez, mégpedig nagyon közelről… A boszorkány ekkor megtorpant, és egy vörösen fénylő átkot küldött a vaksötétbe. Az átok felborzolta Harryék haját, és a fák közül nyüszítés, majd egy tompa puffanás és ágak recsegése hallatszott.

- Huh, ez a pók aztán tényleg nagyra nőtt! – mosolygott Lil elégedetten, csak egy pillantást vetve a holtsápadt útitársaira, és továbbindult. Harry szinte érezte, hogy Ron remegni kezdett mellette. Óvatosan haladtak az SVK-tanárnő után, igyekezve lépést tartani vele.

Lil nemsokára ismét megtorpant, de ezúttal nem ölt meg egy állatot sem. Egy tisztás szélén álltak. Harry (maga számára is meglepő módon) valahogy megérezte, hogy mi történhetett: a levegő előttük szinte vibrált a mágiától. Elérkeztek hát a határhoz?

- Igen. – válaszolt Lil a ki nem mondott kérdésre – itt állat-formában kell áthaladnunk, a túloldalról pedig hoppanálunk. Adjátok oda a pálcátokat, majd átviszem.

A három fiatal engedelmesen átadta a varázspálcákat.

A legtöbb animágus át tudta transzformálni a ruháját az állat-formájába is (általában szőr, toll, vagy pikkely "készült" belőle) de csak kevesen voltak képesek a pálcájukat is átalakítani. Lil bemutatta az osztálynak, hogy ezt hogyan kell: a botjával együtt átalakult farkassá, de ekkor a farka hosszabb lett, és (ha nem figyelt oda) szikrákat szórt. Miután visszaalakult, elmondta, hogy a botot néhány újabb csigolyacsonttá alakította.

Viszont mielőtt még elkezdték volna gyakorolni, McGalagony közbelépett. Kihívta egy négyszemközti beszélgetésre a boszorkányt, és olyan mondatokat is használt, hogy "ez mindennek a teteje", és hogy "betelt az utolsó csepp…". Lil ebből egy szót sem értett, ezért Harryéket faggatta ki később, hogy milyen tető, és hova kerülnek a cseppek.

Minden esetre, a három Griffendéles nem tudta átalakítani a pálcát, úgyhogy átadák Lilnek, aki az övébe tűzte őket, és a szemét összehúzva farkassá alakult. Jól látták, amit a hosszú farok mellett most egy vöröses bundasáv is feltűnt a hátán, és a füle mögött mintha egy kis egyszarvúszőr csillogott volna.

A farkas óvatosan áthaladt a tisztáson. Harry, Ron és Hermione összenéztek, majd ők is átalakultak. Harry felszabadultan tárta ki a szárnyait, és a pettyes bagoly kíséretében árnyékként követte a rókát, keresztül a réten.

A tollait végigborzolta a temérdek védőbűbáj, amit a kastélyra mondtak ki, de nem hátráltatta őket semmi. Amikor átérkeztek a túloldalra, Lil éppen visszaalakult emberi alakba. A másodperc töredékéig a szokásos elégedett vigyorával nézett a másik három állatra, de a vigyor hirtelen fájdalmas fintorrá torzult. Értetlenül rábámult az övére, majd mielőtt még bármit mondhatott volna, görcsbe rándult az egész teste, és rángatózva elterült a földön.

Harry azon nyomban visszaalakult, és Lil mellé ugrott.

- Mi történt, tanárnő? – ragadta meg a boszorkány vállát, és a hátára fordította. Amit ekkor meglátott a holdfényben, attól legszívesebben felkiáltott volna. Maga mögül hallotta Hermione rémült sikolyát, és Ron döbbent nyögését. Mindhárman csak meredten néztek Lil arcára, ami most kezdte elveszteni minden emberi jellegét. A bőrét fekete sárkánypikkelyek döfték keresztül, a pupillája vékony réssé szűkült, és az arcára elviselhetetlen fájdalom volt írva.

Harry tekintete lecsúszott a boszorkány övére. Ott volt az ő és Ron pálcája… De Hermionéé eltűnt!

- A francba! – kiáltott fel, és kikapta a saját pálcáját az övből – Hermione, mi van a pálcád magjában!

- Sárkány-szívizomhúr – cincogta erőtlenül Hermione – de miért?

Harry nem válaszolt. A legrosszabbtól tartott. A pálca most ott van valahol Lil testében, de hogy vehetné ki? Szétválasztó-bűbáj! De azt csak bájital-komponensekre használják… Harry kezdett kétségbeesni. Tennie kell valamit… talán egy próbát megér…

A pálcáját Lil szívének szegezte:

- _Discidium!_ – kiáltotta. Nem történt semmi. Lil arccsontja nyúlni kezdett, és zihálása hörgésbe fordult – Nee! _DISCIDIUM! A pokolba is!_

Harry a pánik határán állva szorongatta a pálcát. Az előző varázslatba mindent beleadott. Már épp fel akart pattanni, hogy idehívja segíteni Ronékat (miért álnak úgy ott, mint a sóbálvány!) amikor pikkelyek kezdtek visszahúzódni a nő testéről, Lil pedig felordított. A következő pillanatban a mellkasából egy pálca ugrott ki, és elgurult a földön. Harry ismét letérdelt mellé.

A boszorkány egy darabig mozdulatlanul feküdt, csak a mellkasa emelkedett fel-le, szabálytalanul, zihálva vette a levegőt. Majd észrevette Harryt, és erőtlenül felemelte a kezét. Az arca zöldes árnyalatú volt.

- A bot… - suttogta. Harry felemelte a csontszínű varázsbotot, és kicsit tétovázva a kezébe adta. Lil remegő kézzel megmarkolta, és a saját szívéhez szorította. Egy pár pillanatig halványkék derengés borította el a testét, majd a fény abbamaradt. Lil sóhajtott, és pár másodpercre behunyta a szemét.

- Jól van...? – kérdezte bizonytalanul Harry.

A boszorkány bólintott, majd immár normális arcszínnel felült, és igyekezett ügyet sem vetni a döbbent fiatalokra.

- Ez ügyes volt Harry – mondta, és megdörzsölte a halántékát. Majd megkockáztatott egy vigyort - Húsz pont a Griffendélnek.

Úgy tűnt, mintha Lil nem akarna további kommentárt fűzni a dologhoz. Felállt, és leporolta a talárját, majd felemelte Hermione pálcáját, és egy apró mosoly kíséretében visszaadta a lánynak.

- Mondhattad volna, hogy sárkány-szívizomhúr. Igaz, én is kérdezhettem volna…

Hermione holtsápadtan vette át, Harry viszont összevonta a szemöldökét.

- Mi történt valójában? A másik két pálcával nem volt baja...

Lil már hátat fordított, de aztán mintha úgy döntött volna, hogy Harry megérdemli a választ. Sóhajtott egyet, és kerülte a pillantásukat.

- Nem mondhatnám, hogy egyedül emberi vér csörgedezik az ereimben, mivel csak egy emberhez van közöm, és nem kettőhöz. Egy mágikus teszt valószínűleg ember-sárkány-hibridnek mutatna ki, de ez sem igaz... Igazából csak a vérem és a csontom lett kölcsönvéve a sárkányoktól, de a bűbáj, ami létrehozott engem, nagyon érzékeny... hamar felborul az egyensúly. Mivel nem figyeltem eléggé, a sárkány-szívizomhúr beleépült az én nem éppen emberi szívembe, és elkezdett átalakítani.

Hermione idegesen nézett a pálcájára, és óvatosan kipróbált néhány bonyolult transzformációt egy kavicson. A pálca tökéletesen működött. Most ismét rajta volt a csodálkozás sora.

- Hogy tudtad szétválasztani őket, Harry?

- A kivételes varázserejével – válaszolt helyette Lil nagy komolyan, mire Harry elvörösödött.

- Azt hiszem, inkább szerencsém volt... – motyogta, majd hogy gyorsan elterelje a témát, a boszorkány felé fordult – Ha ennyire közel áll a sárkányokhoz, miért nem tud azzá változni?

- Ki mondta, hogy nem tudok? – kérdezte Lil szokatlanul tartózkodóan – Sőt, nagyon könnyen megy... csak... nem szeretek, mert nem vagyok túl szép... sem túl _szelíd_.

Harry, Ron és Hermione váltottak egy gyors pillantást. Úgy tűnik, mindhárman egyetértettek abban, hogy nem találkoznának szívesen a sárkány-Lillel, és szinte összerezzentek, amikor a boszorkány újra megszólalt. Lil addigra rendezte a vonásait, és vigyorogva nézett rájuk.

- Mit is mondtatok, hova kell hoppanálni?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Közvetlenül az Erdő mellé érkeztek, ami most halványan derengett az éjszakához képest. Harry eközben végig Lil esetén gondolkozott; el sem tudta képzelni, milyen sötét varázslat tudott létrehozni egy nőt, egy sárkányból és egy férfiból… Látta, hogy Hermionét is érdekli a dolog, de egyikük sem mert kérdezni. Harrynek eszébe jutott, hogy _ezt_ a felhasználását a sárkányvérnek biztos nem tette közhírré Dumbledore egyetlen tudományos folyóiratban sem. Lil éppen a határt vizsgálta, de látszott rajta, hogy a gondolatai máshol járnak. Harry ismerte ezt az érzést.

- Ezek szerint tizenhárom felhasználási módja van a sárkányvérnek, és nem tizenkettő? – kérdezte mosolyogva a boszorkánytól, csak hogy oldja azt a zavart szomorúságot, amit még mindig ott látott a szemében.

- Attól még, hogy te csak kettőről tudsz Potter, amiből az egyik a seprűnyélpucolás, még nem jelenti azt hogy nincs több.

Összerezzentek. A hang mögülük szólt, fagyos és gunyoros volt. És főleg ismerős. Harry villámgyorsan megpördült.

- Piton...!

A fekete taláros férfi kinyitotta a száját, valószínűleg azért, hogy a szokásos "Piton _professzor_, vagy _uram_" –szövegét elmondja, de rájött, hogy ez már nem aktuális.

- Milyen jó a névmemóriád, Potter. – mondta végül megvető mosollyal, majd sokkal barátságosabban biccentett Lil felé. Harry épp arra gondolt, hogy ez a gesztus Piton tízes kedvességskáláján legalább tizenötös volt, amikor a férfi rájukmordult.

- Talán menjünk be. Ott legalább nem vesztegetjük az időt.

Azzal átlépte a határt, és Harryék kelletlenül követték. Bent délutáni napsütés fogadta őket. Harry tekintete önkénytelenül az ösvény szélére siklott, ahova pár hete kikötözte a volt bájitaltanárt. Pitonnak is ez járhatott a fejében, mert egy újabb gyilkos nézéssel jutalmazta a fiút.

- Szomorú vagy, Perselus – jelentette ki teljesen váratlanul Lil, a férfit vizslatva. Ron döbbenten felnyögött, Harry át tudta érezni, miért. Sok minden eszébe jutott Pitonnal kapcsolatban a "szemét bunkó disznó"-tól a "sátkánytrágyá"-ig, de a szomorú valahogy nem.

Piton sem örülhetett neki, mert a diákoknak tartogatott barátságtalan pillantásai egyikét most Lilre vetette.

- Azt, hogy idegesít a társaság, én nem éppen nevezném...

Hirtelen abbahagyta. Az arckifejezése valahogy megváltozott. Lobogó talárral odalépett Lil mellé, majd megragadta a nő állát, és elfordította a fejét. Lil nyakán egy ér még mindig ki volt dudorodva, és a bőrének enyhe zöldes árnyalata sem tűnt el teljesen.

- Volt egy átváltozásod – mondta tárgyilagosan, de sokkal kedvesebb hangon, majd a másik kezének hüvelykujjával lehúzta Lil alsó szemhéját – De nem volt teljes...

Lil kuncogott, és nem tiltakozott.

- Kedves vagy, hogy aggódsz, de már jól vagyok. Sajnos felelőtlenül transzformáltam Hermione pálcáját...

Harry jól látta, amint Piton erre összerezzent, mintha most jött volna rá újból, hogy három szemtelen Griffendéles is bámul rá. De még mielőtt hátrébb léphetett volna, az erdei ösvény felől egy szinte artikulálatlan üvöltés hangzott fel.

- _Veszed le_ a kezed a lányomról, te kölyök!

Harrynek kezdett "ennek-rossz-vége-lesz"-hangulata lenni, de nem tehetett róla, élvezte a jelenetet, amint Piton, a "kölyök", a szokásosnál is jobban elsápad, és Aberforth felé fordul.

- _Maga_, itt...! Magának nincs joga...!

- Már hogy ne lenne! _Te_ mit keresel itt, rohadt halálfaló!

A következő pillanatban már mindkettőjük kezében ott volt a pálca. Ekkor érkezett ki az erdőből Dumbledore, és egyetlen nonverbális _Capitulatus_sal véget vetett a konfliktusnak, majd mindkét pálcát elrakta az övébe.

- Ez a beszélgetés végéig nálam marad. – mondta. Fáradtnak, kialvatlannak tűnt, de azért odabiccentett Harryéknek. Nemsokára feltűnt az ösvényen Lupin és Elanor is. Az igazgató sóhajtott, majd három padot varázsolt az ösvény mellé, és intett a vendégeinek, hogy üljenek le.

- Nem fecsérelhetjük az időnket ellenségeskedésre. Sürgősen beszélnünk kell, mindnyájunknak.

Erre mindenki lenyugodott, vagy legalább is csöndben maradt. Piton a lehető legtávolabb foglalt helyet Dumbledore-tól, és igyekezett látványosan bosszankodni, amikor Lil leült mellé. Aberforth hasonló nézése viszont őszinte volt – jegyezte meg magában Harry, és barátaival együtt elfoglaltak egy külön padot. Elanor és Lupin Dumbledore mellett ültek egy másik padon, de Aberforth inkább állva maradt, látván hogy hol maradt az utolsó szabad hely. Valahogy Piton sem tiltakozott ez ellen. A helyzet megoldására végül az igazgató morgolódva odavarázsolt egy széket, és a bátyja is helyet foglalt nagy kegyesen.

Harry látta, hogy Aberforth szándékosan elkerüli a lánya vizsgáló tekintetét, míg végül Lil feladta, és lesütötte a szemét. Piton még a főzeteinél is jobban fortyogott mellette. Dumbledore végignézett a társaságon, de csak a három Griffendéles viszonozta a pillantását. Végül ismét sóhajtott, és belekezdett.

- Elanorral többször is jártunk a Borgin&Burkes feletti raktárban. A helyiséget elátkozottnak tartják, és mindenki messze elkerüli. Ezúttal nem is téved szóbeszéd: valóban különböző rontások és átkok kerülnek a belépőkre, és ezek mindegyike az illető egy héten belüli elhalálozásához vezet.

Harry nyelt egyet. Persze számítani lehetett ilyesmire, de... A szeme sarkából a többiek reakcióját figyelte. Lil és Aberforth közömbösen nézett maga elé, Piton pedig mogorván. Lupin arca feszült figyelmet tükrözött, míg az igazgató folytatta.

- Viszont örömmel mondhatom, hogy pár órája az utolsó átkot is sikerült közömbösítenem.

Lupin döbbenten nézett fel.

- Pálca nélkül? Hogyan...?

Dumbledore egy mosoly kíséretében válaszolt.

- Nálam volt a pálcám. Időről időre emberi alakot öltöttem, és ezt a pár másodpercet kihasználtam arra, hogy varázsoljak...

- És közben halálosan kimerítetted magad – szólt közbe Elanor rosszallóan.

- Ez mellékes – mosolygott a volt igazgató, majd kissé szabadkozva tette hozzá – Persze ti is meg tudtátok volna csinálni, de nem akartam kockáztatni, hogy esetleg valami elkerüli a figyelmeteket. – Ez felesleges volt mondania, mert úgy látszott, senki sem tiltakozik a döntése ellen. Sőt Lupin láthatóan megkönnyebbült, és Harry is hasonlóan érzett.

- Minden esetre, attól tartok, hogy a munka könnyebbik részét végeztem el – sóhajtotta az igazgató – és rátok kell bíznom a nehezét...

Harry torka összeszorult. Valahogy sejtette.

- Tegnap elvittem Piton professzort a helyszínre, mivel én magam akkor már nagyon ki voltam merülve, és nehezen tudtam megállapítani, hogy tényleg van-e ott Horcrux. Mondjuk az átkok egyértelműen Tom stílusát tükrözték, ravaszak és halálosak voltak, de ez még nem bizonyított semmit... Perselus viszont, Hollóhát leszármazottjaként néhány ős-azonosító bűbájjal kiderítette, hogy Hollóhát varázslata is megtalálható a szobában, tehát feltételezzük, hogy az igézettekerccsel van dolgunk. Tegnap nem sikerült megtalálnunk, de nem reménytelen az eset. Sajnos azonban más problémáink is akadtak...

Az igazgató itt szünetet tartott. Harry próbált nem belegondolni abba, hogy mi lehet az a más probléma, ami nagyobb, mint a Horcrux helyének kérdése...

- ... Perselus tájékoztatott az igézettekercs mágikus tulajdonságairól.

Csend lett. Harry látta, amint Aberforth és Lil szinte egyszerre sóhajtottak, mintha valami rossztól tartanának. Pitonon látszott, hogy a legszívesebben továbbra is hallgatásba burkolózna, de ekkor Dumbledore odafordult hozzá.

- Elismételnéd azt, amit tegnap mondtál, Perselus?

A volt bájitaltanár kelletlenül bólintott, és monoton, unottnak tervezett hangon fogott bele a mondókájába.

- Azok kedvéért, akik nem ismerik a történelmet – tekintete itt Harryre és Ronra siklott – Hollóhát egész életében a tanítást tartotta a legfontosabbnak. Ennek leghatékonyabb módszerét találta meg egy nagyon bonyolult mágikus tárgy létrehozásában: természetesen az igézettekercsre gondolok. A halála után elveszettnek hitték, és a családomon kívül senki nem tudott a létezéséről, legfeljebb csak legendák szintjén. Maga a tárgy egy régi pergamen, amely tartalmazza az összes verbális ártást, rontást, bűbájt és igézőt, amit Hollóhát ismert. Ez természetesen rengeteg varázsigét jelent, egy hetedikes Roxfortos tudásánál legalább ötször többet – majd feltűnően Harryre nézett – esetleg tízszer.

Harry már majdnem közbeszólt, hogy Piton igazán foglalkozhatna a problémával ahelyett, hogy őt sértegeti, de Dumbledore megérezte a veszélyt, és gyorsan közbeszólt.

- Folytasd, kérlek.

Piton kicsit csalódottnak tűnt, de újból belekezdett.

- Normális esetben, úgy értem, ha senkinek a lelke sincs benne, az igézettekercs nagyon egyszerűen működik. Pálcával ki kell választani a megtanulandó bűbájt, és a tekercsre kimondott mágia ezután kényszeríti a pálcánkat arra, hogy végezze el. Így egy _értelmes_ varázsló látja, hogy hogyan működik a varázslat, és gyorsan elsajátíthatja azt.

Aberforth már nem figyelt az Piton utolsó mondatára, hanem bosszankodva dörmögött („Már csak ez hiányzott"), Lil pedig káromkodott azon a furcsa nyelven. Az apja rosszallóan nézett rá.

- Hogy beszélsz…? – szólt rá a lányára, aztán Dumbledorehoz fordult – Igaz ez, Alby? Hiszel neki?

Az igazgató fáradtan bólintott.

- Perselus csak tudja. Ő maga is használta a tekercset, gyermekkorában.

Harry maga mellett hallotta Ron kuncogását – barátja valószínűleg megpróbálta elképzelni Pitont gyerekként. A volt bájitaltanár észrevehette ezt, mert elég ingerültnek tűnt, amikor újból megszólalt.

- Örömmel látom, hogy ismét bizalmi kérdéssé vált az ügy – sziszegte Aberforth felé – Attól tartok, csak egy _mocskos halálfaló_ szavára támaszkodhattok ebben az igen fontos kérdésben, vagy keresnetek kell egy másik Hollóhát-leszármazottat… a végeredményre én is kíváncsi lennék!

Aberforth úgy tett, mintha meg sem hallotta volna, és Piton jelenlétét teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyva továbbra is az öccséhez beszélt.

- Albus, ez az alak _megölt_ téged, csak nem képzeled, hogy nem fogja megtenni ugyanezt bármikor? Csak annyit kell tennie, hogy elhallgat valamit a tekerccsel kapcsolatban, amire „nem emlékezett", és végünk.

Harry tisztán látta, ahogy Piton elsápad a haragtól. Arra számított, hogy a következő pillanatban ordítozni fog, de ehelyett megvetően elmosolyodott.

- A memóriám tökéletes. Nem én vagyok az, aki _elfelejtette_ tíz évig meglátogatni a lányát.

Telitalálat, állapította meg Harry. Aberforth felpattant.

- _Te_ engem ne oktass ki erről, kölyök! Én vagyok az apja, csak jobban tudom, hogy mi volt a jó neki!

- Szóval maga szerint használt lelki feljődésének öt sárkány kizárólagos társasága?

Aberforth dühöngött.

- Miről beszélsz, halálfaló! Az talán nem ártott a „lelki fejlődésének", hogy te…

Nem derült ki a mondat második fele, mert Piton egy hirtelen mozdulattal megragadta Aberforth talárját, és betörte a férfi orrát. Aberforth majdhogynem az öccse ölébe zuhant. Harryék döbbent mozdulatlansággal figyelték a jelenetet, Lil pedig egy tőle szokatlan mozdulattal a kezébe temette az arcát.

- Elég legyen! – állt fel villogó szemekkel Dumbledore, mialatt Elanor a pálcájával Aberforth mellé térdelt. – megkötözni nem akarlak titeket, és szükségem van mindkettőtökre! Fáradt vagyok a gyerekes vitákhoz!

Valószínűleg mindketten meglepődtek Dumbledore hangnemén, mert Aberforth immár épp orral szótlanul visszaült a helyére, és Lil unszolására Piton is így tett. Mindketten a földet bámulták.

Harry látta, hogy az igazgató tényleg fáradt lehet, mert mélyet sóhajtott, és becsukta a szemét. Azon gondolkozott, hogy vajon megkockáztasson-e egy kérdést. Reménykedett abban, hogy ezzel talán eltereli a témát, ezért belefogott.

- Igazgató úr… én még mindig nem értem, milyen jelentősége van annak, hogy a tekercs varázslatokat tud tanítani…

Aberforth felmordult.

- Nem figyeltél oda rendesen, kölyök. A tekercs _rákényszeríti_ a pálcádra, hogy végezd el a varázslatot…

Dumbledore egy legyintéssel elhallgattatta a bátyját.

- Harry, emlékszel még, hogy mit csinált a napló legelőször?

- Hát… ööö, - Harry sikertelenül próbált koncentrálni Piton pillantása alatt - kezdetben csak beszélt Ginnyvel, a tintát beszívta, és válaszként szavakat préselt ki…

- Pontosan – bólintott az igazgató – egy nem túl bonyolult bűbáj volt rajta a tinta eltüntetésére, és tárolására, majd egy másik arra, hogy később képes legyen szavak írására felhasználni azt. Ha nem lett volna benne Voldemort lelke, valószínűleg helyet kapott volna a Weasley-Varázsvicc boltban.

Harry nyelt egyet.

- De Voldemort lelkével _valóban_ gondolkodott… És Ginny félelme táplálta, erőssé tette…

Dumbledore komoran mosolygott.

- Igen, ez így van. Briliáns varázslat volt Tomtól, csak a védőbűbájok voltak gyengék. – a tekintete egy pillanatra a múltba szaladt vissza, és bár az arca most fiatal volt, Lilnél semmivel sem idősebb, Harry mégis öregnek látta, ahogy folytatta a történetet:

- Valamit tudnotok kell a Horcruxokról… Elsődleges feladatuk, hogy megvédjék a bennük levő lelket. Ehhez fel tudják használni a rejtőző lélek minden ravaszságát, tudását, és magának a mágikus tárgynak a tulajdonságait. Ezt figyelembe véve könnyen tippelhetünk, hogy mit fog csinálni a tekercs.

Dumbledore itt Harryre nézett, mintha tőle várná a befejezést. Harry igyekezett összeszedni a gondolatait, és miközben Hermione egy halk „óh"-t hallatott, ő is megkockáztatta a választ:

- Kényszeríteni fogja a pálcáinkat, hogy különböző varázslatokat végezzen el?

Az igazgató komoran bólintott.

- Nagyon valószínű, hogy így viselkedik majd. Sajnos ezzel meg fog gyűlni a bajunk…

Harry megsemmisülten nézett maga elé, majd találkozott a barátaival a pillantása. Ron mereven nézett az igazgatóra, Hermione arca pedig döbbenetet és félelmet tükrözött.

- Ez azt jelenti, hogy Voldemort lelkének Hollóhát összes varázslata a rendelkezésére áll, hogy elpusztítson minket? – Foglalta össze Harry komoran. Dumbledore csak egy sóhajjal jelezte, hogy így van.

Harry beleborzongott a gondolatra. A Roxfort egyik alapítójának minden verbális varázslata…? Majd hirtelen ismét az igazgatóhoz fordult.

- A tekercsben le vannak írva a főbenjáró átkok is?

Dumbledore elismeréssel nézett rá.

- Ez nagyon jó kérdés, Harry. Perselus…?

A bájitaltanár mogorván nézett a többiekre.

- Honnan tudhatnám? Nyolcéves koromban használtam utoljára. Csak nem képzelik, hogy anyám engedett volna ilyesmit tanulni?

Dumbledore átható pillantással végigmérte.

- Perselus, ez most fontos. Tudnunk _kell_.

Harry látta, amint Piton kezdi egyre kényelmetlenebbül érezni magát a vizsgálódó kék szemek kereszttüzében, végül a bájitaltanár mogorván elfordult az öreg-fiatal arctól, és egy sóhaj kíséretében színpadiasan az égnek emelte a tekintetét.

- A Cruciatus és az Imperius benne van, a halálos átok nincs. – mondta aztán monoton hangon.

Aberforth felmordult.

- Lám csak, egy jó halálfaló-csemete nem kezdteti elég korán!

Piton szeme megvillant.

- Hány éves volt a lányod, amikor bevésted neki az Adavát? Négy, vagy öt…?

A következő pillanatban már mindketten álltak.

- Elég. – csendült fel Dumbledore hangja. Ez nem felszólítás volt, hanem kijelentés. Legalább olyan hatásos volt, mint egy varázsszó, mert a két férfi végül is nem esett egymásnak, és visszaültek a helyükre.

- A Horcruxot akarjuk elpusztítani, ezt véssétek az eszetekbe – mondta a volt igazgató fáradt hangon – Egyrészt még meg sem találtuk, másrészt, mint hallottátok, veszélyes pálcával megközelíteni…

- Akkor… hogyan fogjuk elpusztítani? – kérdezte most Hermione vékony hangon.

- Pálcanélküli varázslatokkal – Adta meg a választ Lil, majd a nagybátyjához fordult – Próbáltunk Harryékkel néhányszor pálca nélküli varázskört alakítani, de eddig még nem sikerült teljesen…

- Azt nem csodálom – mordult fel Aberforth – Hiszen már hat évet hülyültek abban az átkozott iskolában… - majd hozzátette - Alby, mint már mondtam, a kölykök jelenléte teljesen felesleges és veszélyes. Szerintem jobb volna…

Dumbledore szeme dühösen villogott.

- Nem. – jelentette ki határozottan – Harryéknek ott kell lennie, erre te magad is rá fogsz jönni.

Aberforthnak nem volt kedve vitázni, ezért csak egy megvető horkantással válaszolt.

- Visszatérve a témára – folytatta a volt igazgató – A Horcruxokat csak egyféleképpen lehet elpusztítani. Ha használhatnánk pálcát, az Adavatius-bűbáj nyújthatna segítséget…

- Néha még az sem – dörmögte Aberforth.

Harry összevont szemöldökkel nézett rájuk.

- Mi az az Adavatius-bűbáj?

Az igazgató ismét mélyet sóhajtott. Úgy tűnt, hogy szüksége van néhány pillanatra, míg összeszedi magát a beszélgetés folytatásához.

- Nemsokára elmondom. Szóval, amennyire mi tudjuk Aberforth-al, a Horcrux a következőképpen működik: amikor meghal a lelkek gazdája, akkor a Horcrux megalkotja a csupasz lelket, az általa tárolt minta másolatára. Ezután a lélek-másolat céltalanul bolyong, amíg új testre nem lel…

- De… ha több Horcrux van, akkor melyik fogja ezt csinálni?

- Ez, Harry, nagyon bonyolult kérdés. Nem találkoztunk ilyen sok Horcruxszal soha a történelem során. Valószínűsítjük, hogy a legerősebb alkotja újra a lelket, vagy amelyiket legutóbb készítette… nem tudjuk. A Horcruxok mágikus kapcsolatban vannak egymással, és természetesen az alkotó lélekkel is… Minden esetre, az elpusztításuknak egyetlen lehetséges módja az, ha beindítjuk őket.

A csendet szinte vágni lehetett.

- Beindítjuk…? – nyögte Ron. – Hogyan…? És miért?

A volt igazgató egymásnak támasztotta a hosszú ujjait.

- Mert a Horcrux, amint a benne lévő lelket másolja, nem tud mágikusan védekezni. Ekkor „egyszerű" bolyongó lélek, amit egy nagyon képzett mágus továbbíthat a… hm, jobb szó híján nevezzük túlvilágnak.

Harrynek eszébe jutott Lil szeptember elsejei akciója.

- Boldemuder professzor csinált már ilyet. – jegyezte meg.

- A kísértetekre gondolsz? - mosolygott Dumbledore, majd cinkosan az unokahúgára nézett – Nos igen, már az eltűntetésük is szép teljesítmény volt, hát még a visszahozásuk… De most Voldemort lelkéről van szó, egy olyan lélekről, ami foggal-körömmel ragaszkodik a létezéshez… Nem lesz könnyű elküldeni. Nekem a kezem ment rá… - tette hozzá sötéten.

- De hogyan fogjuk rákényszeríteni a Horcruxot, hogy elkezdje másolni a lelket? – kérdezte Harry.

- Erre kell az Adavatius-bűbáj – válaszolta Dumbledore, majd az unokahúgára nézett – más néven a Mágikus Magány – Lil valószínűleg így már megértette, mert bólintott. Dumbleodore folytatta.

- Az Adavatius képes teljesen elzárni egy kis területet minden külső mágikus behatolástól. Ezért a Horcrux kapcsolata hirtelen megszűnik a többivel, és az alkotó lélekkel. Ez számára azt jelenti, hogy egyedül maradt: a rá kimondott bűbáj ekkor kötelezi arra, hogy lemásolja az általa rejtegetett lelket… A másolás közben meg kell szűntetni az Adavatiust, hogy hozzáférhessünk a lélekhez, és ekkor el kell pusztítani. Minderre talán egy percetek lesz.

Ismét borús csend telepedett a társaságra. Harry leginkább azon volt megrémülve, hogy Dumbledore jól láthatóan nehéz problémának tartja ezt a Horcruxot. Ha az igazgató így érez, akkor ők mit gondoljanak…? Ráadásul neki fogalma sem volt ezekről a bűbájokról, valószínűleg Lupinnak sem. Sőt, Piton is bizalmatlanul nézett maga elé. Ez valami olyasmi lehetett, amit a Dumbledore-családon kívül senki sem ért a varázsvilágban. A gondolatmenetéből Piton kérdése zökkentette ki.

- Ezek szerint, a tekercset _pálcával_ megkeressük, aztán _pálca nélkül_ elvégezzük ezt az Adavatiust, és utána ismételten pálcával elpusztítjuk a Horcruxot? – az igazgató bólintott. Piton savanyú arcot vágott.

- A dolognak csak pálcás részében segíthetek. Nem mondanám, hogy szeretek anélkül varázsolni.

- Ó, én igen – kotyogott közbe Lil lelkesen. – és…hmm, azt hiszem az apám is szívesen rész vesz benne…

„Remek, ránk akkor nincs is szükség" gondolta magában Harry, és enyhe csalódottság keveredett a gondolataiba, de gyorsan elhessegette.

- Nagyszerű – mosolygott Dumbledore – Remus néhány Rendtaggal biztosítja a környéket a halálfalók ellen, bár egyedül ő van beavatva. Alastor remélhetőleg ezekben a percekben kábítja el a két őrt, akiket Voldemort kijelölt. Nem akarunk felhajtást, úgyhogy az emlékezetük módosítva lesz. A pálcanélküli varázslás ügyét Lil és Aberforth vállalta, Perselus közreműködik a pálcás munkafolyamatokban, valamint hozza a bájitalait is – majd Harryre siklott a pillantása, mintha kitalálta volna a gondolatait – és természetesen Harryék fognak kihúzni minket a csávából, amibe minden bizonnyal belekerülünk.

Harrynek csak egy udvarias biccentésre futotta. Tehát az igazgató még mindig nem szokott le arról hogy féltse őt. Örült Dumbledore-nak, de nem tudta nem észrevenni, hogy továbbra is gyerekként kezeli őt – pedig csak tíz évvel idősebb most nála! Végül Lil is elégedetlen volt a dologgal.

- Szükségem van Harryékre a Körhöz. Elég jól összeszoktunk… Perselussal és az apámmal is alkottam már Kört, úgyhogy javaslom, hogy mindannyian együtt varázsoljunk.

Piton és Aberforth mormogott valamit, Dumbledore pedig egy ideig Harry eltökélt arcát fürkészte. Majd sóhajtva bólintott.

- Legyen úgy. De óvatosan minden bűbájjal… - Az igazgató továbbra is aggódó tekintetét Harryébe fúrta. Végül összerezzent a felesége érintésére.

- Albus, most már indulnunk kell – mondta Elanor – Itt csak egyre fáradtabbak leszünk. Az éjszaka ugyan hosszú, de akadhatnak problémáink…

Dumbledore bólintott.

- Erről jut eszembe… - legyintett a pálcájával mire egy pörgő tálca jelent meg, rajta gőzölgő bögrékkel – Ezt igyátok meg. Ébren tart, és kipihentté tesz. – majd, miután mindenki kézbe vett egyet, hozzátette – Perselus főzte tegnap.

Ron beleprüszkölt az egyébként jóízű italba. „Ezt kár volt említenie Dumbledore-nak" – gondolta vigyorogva Harry, majd jelentőségteljesen Pitonra nézve kiitta a bögréjét.

Az Erdő egy perc múlva ismét kiürült az időnek ebben a zugában.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Az Abszol Út kihalt volt éjszaka, a nyugalmát csak egy-két kóbor macska zavarta meg. Nem úgy a Zsebpiszok köz, ahol valószínűleg csak most kezdődött az élet. Harry jól látta a sötét talárba burkolózó alakokat az ablakon keresztül, és eszébe jutott a minisztériumi jelentés, miszerint a legtöbb gyilkosságot mostanában ezen az utcán követik el. A halálfalók leszámolásainak remek helyszíne: tele menekülőutakkal, amit a Sötét Művészetek művelője könnyen megtalálhat. A Zsebpiszok közben történő eseményeket az aurorok már nem tudták ellenőrzés alatt tartani.

Harry bizalmatlanul nézett végig aztán a lépcsőházban is, ahová Fawkes és Brian hozta őket, egyetlen tüzes lobbanással. A közlekedésben rájuk voltak utalva, mert a Minisztérium a legtöbb nyilvános helyhez csak a kijelölt ellenőrző pontokon engedélyezett hoppanálást.

A lépcsőház egy régi épülethez tartozott, és amennyire a koszos ablakon keresztül látszott, az első és a második emelet között ácsorogtak. A lépcső rozoga volt és tele pókhálóval.

- Remus, jó kis társaságot hoztál. – recsegte egy hang az emeletről - Pont jókor jöttök, épp most kábultak el.

Harry szeme a sötétséget fürkészte, de persze rögtön felismerte Mordon hangját.

- Szervusz Alastor – köszöntötte Lupin, majd mindannyian a második emelet felé indultak.

- Szép munka – hangzott fel ismét Lupin hangja pár másodperc múlva. Harry mögötte érkezett meg, és látta, hogy a dicséret a két megkötözött és eszméletlen halálfalóra vonatkozott.

Mordon sosem volt túl figyelmes, de most nyilvánvaló előítélettel bámulta meg a kis csapatot. Harry megtudta Lupintól, hogy szinte semmit nem árultak el neki, csak annyit, hogy „Piton velünk van" (ezt McGalagony közölte vele, ellentmondást nem tűrő hangnemmel) Ennek persze nem örült, és le sem vette a mágikus szemét a volt bájitaltanárról. Lilre és Aberforthra csak egyszer pillantott rá, majd Harryéket vizslatta rosszallóan.

- A terep most már elő van készítve az uraknak és a hölgyeknek – jegyezte meg kicsit gunyoros éllel – Az öreg Rémszem pedig nem kérdez, csak őrködik.

- Ne haragudj, Alastor – szabadkozott Lupin – de ez kényes ügy. Én sokkal jelentéktelenebb célpont vagyok a Sötét Nagyúr szemében, mint te. Csak ezért nem tudsz a dologról, és nem bizalmi kérdésről van szó.

Harry magában megjegyezte, hogy ez nem teljesen így van, de az öreg auror láthatóan megnyugodott ettől. Lupin most Harry felé fordult.

- Alastorral az első emeleten fogunk őrködni. Vigyázzatok magatokra, és igyekezzetek!

Harry bólintott, és figyelte, amint Lupin és Mordon elhaladt mellettük. Az öreg auror még csak nem is titkolta rosszindulatát Piton irányában.

- Húzd meg magad, Perselus… - morogta, amikor melléérkezett - ugyan abba a szobába nem látok be, de ha valakivel történik valami bent… tudod ki lesz az első gyanúsított.

Piton válaszként csak barátságtalanul összeszűkítette a szemét. Lupin sietve elhúzta Mordont a tűzvonalból, és lementek a lépcsőn. A társaság egy darabig némán ácsorgott a raktárhelyiség előtt.

- Akkor talán… Be is mehetnénk… - javasolta Harry. Senkis sem tiltakozott, bár Ron arca kezdett furcsa színt ölteni.

- Majd én kinyitom. – ajánlotta fel Piton, de valószínűleg rájött, hogy ez egy túl kedves gesztus tőle, ezért gyorsan hozzátette – Már ismerem a terepet.

Harry némán biccentett, és nézte, amint a volt bájitaltanár lenyomja a kilincset, ami egy kígyófejet formázott. Az ajtó hangos nyikorgással nyílt ki, és Piton belépett. Mindannyian követték. A raktár penészszagú volt, sötét, és teljesen üres. Ablakok nem voltak rajta, így csak Piton Lumosa világította meg. Lil az egyik sarokban talált egy fáklyát és meggyújtotta.

A táncoló tűz fényében Harry jobban szemügyre vette a szobát, de semmi néznivaló nem akadt, leszámítva egy kopottas falikárpitot, ami néhány kígyót ábrázolt.

- Váltanék néhány szót a lakberendezővel – morogta Aberforth. Lil töprengve nézett körbe, és a falikárpitot vizsgálta. Fawkes ott ült a vállán.

- Talán kipróbálthatnánk néhány felderítő-bűbájt. Keressünk a varázslat-nyomokat.

Piton egyetértően bólintott.

- Már tegnap elkezdtem. De nem jutottam egyértelmű eredményre.

Aberforth erre csak megvetően horkantott, majd Lil mellé állt a falikárpithoz.

- Kezdjük itt – mondta, és elővette a pálcáját. Piton is kelletlenül odaállt melléjük, kezében a pálcájával, és hamarosan varázslatok fénye töltötte be a szobát.

Harry Ronra és Hermionéra nézett.

- Szerintetek mi is csináljunk valamit? – kérdezte suttogva.

- A derítő bűbájok nagyon bonyolultak… Csak az auror- képzőben tanítanak ilyesmit - válaszolta Hermione. – szerintem mi egyet sem tudunk elvégezni.

Harry valami ilyen válaszra számított, és enyhe csalódottsággal ácsorgott a barátai mellett. Látta, hogy Lilék nem mennek túl sokra a kárpittal – igazából csodálkozott volna, ha Voldemort oda rejti a Horcruxot. Valahogy túl egyértelmű lett volna. A három mágus csak annyit ért el, hogy a kimondott bűbájok portalanították a képet.

Az immár tiszta kárpiton jól láthatóan három kígyó volt, összefonódva. Ügyes alkotás – jegyezte meg magában Harry - és egyértelműen mágikus, mert a kígyók lassan tekeregtek.

- Egy teljesen szokványos varázskép – dörmögte aztán Aberforth percek múlva – Folytassuk a falakkal!

Újabb hosszú percek következtek, amit Piton mormogó varázsszavai, és Aberforth pattogó pálcaintései töltöttek be. Lil varázsolt a legészrevétlenebbül: nem tett hirtelen mozdulatokat, és nem is beszélt.

Harry, Ron és Hermione továbbra is tanácstalanul ácsorgott. Talán egy fél óra is eltelt, és a keresésnek nem volt eredménye. Fawkes is kedveszegetten ült Lil vállán, Harry pedig magán érezte Brian pillantását, amit igyekezett nem figyelembe venni. Mit tudna ő csinálni, amit Lilék nem? – gondolta mérgesen, majd nagyot sóhajtott.

Már azon gondolkozott, hogy leül a földre (Piton bájitalának hála teljes szellemi frissességnek örvendett, de az izmai mást mondtak) amikor észrevette, hogy honnan származik az a halk neszezés, amit tudatalatt már hallott jó pár perce.

Pókok. A sötét padlót sűrűn szelték keresztbe az apró nyolclábúak, és meg-megrezzentek, ha lobbant egyet a fáklya. Harry Ronra sandított. Barátja is épp most vehette észre a kellemetlen társaságot, mert falfehér arccal rángatni kezdte Hermione talárját, de nem tudott kinyögni egy szót sem.

- Ugyan már Ron – förmedt rá Hermione halkan, nehogy megzavarja Liléket a keresésben – ezek csak pókok, ráadásul kicsik. Minden üres raktárban vannak ilyenek…

Hermione megnyugtató szavai ellenére Harrynek furcsa érzése támadt. Figyelte, ahogy a pókok folyama lassan kanyarog a padlón. Ott voltak Lil lábai körül, és Pitont is körbevették. De ahogy valamelyikük arrébblépett, csodával határos módon egy sem lett eltaposva közülük. A pókok hihetetlen fürgeséggel húzódtak el a veszélyes helyekről. Harry aztán a saját lába elé nézett, és látta, hogy tőle valamiért távolságot tartanak…

Tekintete aztán önkénytelenül a falikárpiton tekergőző kígyókra siklott.

- _Ezek a pókok valahogy nagyon furcsán viselkednek_ – fordult oda Ronékhoz, de a barátai döbbent mozdulatlansággal bámultak vissza rá. Pitonék is abbahagyták a munkát és Harryre néztek.

- Párszaszóul beszélsz. – nyögte ki végül Ron. Harry elpirult.

- Oh… Bocsánat. – motyogta, és sietve elkezdte a saját edzőcipőjét bámulni. Ekkor vette észre, hogy _nagyon sok_ szempár viszont őt nézi. A pókok mind megálltak, és a neszezés abbamaradt.

Most Piton és Lil is észrevette őket. A boszorkány összevonta a szemöldökét.

- Ezt hogy csináltad, Harry?

- Öh, nem tudom… - mormogta Harry, de igazság szerint volt néhány ötlete.

- A pókok félnek a kígyóktól. – jelentette ki aztán nagy komolyan Hermione, a Baziliskusra célozva.

- Akkor nem menekülniük kéne? – nyögte Ron, küszködve a pánikkal és a rosszulléttel.

- De igen… menekülniük kéne - dünnyögte Lil töprengve, de Harry már nem figyelt rá.

Valahogy megértette. A rejtvény olyan egyszerű! Hiszen Voldemort rejtette el a tekercset! Az ő fejével kell gondolkodni… Végigsiklott a tekintete a tekergőző kígyókon, majd magabiztosan a pókok felé fordult, és kihúzta magát.

- _Hozzátok elém!_ – a hangja parancsoló sziszegésként fúrta keresztül a penészszagú levegőt, és azon nyomban mozgolódás támadt a padlón.

Harry hallotta Ron rémült nyögését, és a szeme sarkából látta, amint Aberforth a legrosszabbtól tartva felemeli a pálcáját. De nem figyelt rájuk. Csendes elégedettséggel nézte, ahogy a pókok mindenhonnan előjönnek, jellegzetes alakzatba fejlődnek. Majd _dolgozni_ kezdtek. Az apró lábak között valami fényes anyag csillogott… Pókfonál!

A pókok sűrűn egymás mellett álltak, és a lábuk gyorsan mozgott. A fekete tömegben egyre több fehér látszott, vagyis inkább pergamen-szín… Sárgás lap… fekete tinta… Az egész csak másodpercekig tartott.

- A tekercs! – kiáltott fel Piton, de ekkor a pókok végeztek. Aberforth, Piton és Harry álltak a legközelebb az ősi pergamenhez, mindhárman kivont pálcával.

Harry a varázslókra nézett, akiknek ugyanaz jutott az eszébe, mint neki, de már nem tudtak cselekedni. Piton pálcája meglendült, és Aberforthra mutatott.

- _CRUCIO!_ – csendült fel egy női hang a tekercs felől. Tisztán, érthetően beszélt, mint ahogy McGalagony szokott magyarázni, és Aberforth ordítva esett össze a kíntól. Majd Piton tehetetlen kezében ismét megmozdult a pálca, és Harry felé fordult a leküzdhetetlen mágikus parancsra.

- _IMPERIO!_ – visszhangzott az átok a raktár falai közt.

Harry nem tudta kivédeni. _„Ne..."_ sikoltotta a tudata valahol belül, majd felhőtlen öröm, és elégedettség töltötte el. A félelem, és fájdalom hiánya. Az akarat teljes pusztulása.

„_Öld meg Pitont"_ suttogta egy kedves hang a fejében. _„Öld meg, hiszen szeretnéd… Meglátod, minden jó lesz"_A hang biztató duruzsolása minden más zajt kiszorított.

Harry nem tiltakozott. Engedelmesen felemelte a pálcáját, és a fekete szemekbe nézett.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bocsánat a késésért, akadályoztatva voltam... Bár igazából nem tudom pontosan, hogy hányan olvassák :) Nagyon örülnék neki, ha mindenki írna legalább egy mondatot (Hogy kb: "Elég szar, de olvasom" :D) Mindig olyan jó érzés személyes véleményt kapni, és nagyon nagy lendületet ad!

Tia, életem első rivallója... :) És még csak nem is anyámtól jött! Szóval, érdekes ez a SEVERUS SNAPE PERSEUS EVANS -dolog. (Tudom, hogy a Perszeusz egy csillagkép - azonkívül görög félisten - van benne egy nagyon szép ikerhalmaz, van néhány saját készítésűcsillagászati felvételemróla ;) )

Az ember nem hinné, hogy ez véletlen, mert nagyon valószínűtlen, hogy így kijönnének a nevek... Nem lehetetlen az összefüggés az Evans családdal, minden esetre az biztos, hogy van VALAMI Piton családi ügyeiben, amiről csak Dumbledore tud, és ez a valami az, ami miatt feltétel nélkül megbízott benne. Majd kiderül, hogyRowlig mit gondol :)

Van még néhány elméletem Pitonra, de egyik szövevényesebb mint a másik, és tartok attól, hogy azigazi Hetedik rész valami nagyon egyszerű megoldással fog szolgálni. Talán van valami ebben a Perseus Evansban. (Egy rendes természettudós nem hisz a véletlenekben :)) Biztos készült erről egypár fanfic, Enahmáét olvastam.

A másik: (Sty kérdéséreválaszolva) Sirius... nos, de, furcsának találom a halálának körülményeit. Az a Haláltermes dolog a függönnyel elég gyanús volt, feltűnt első olvasásra, hogy valami nincs rendben vele. Ennek ellenére én nem fogok vele kezdeni semmit, mert nem hatott meg túlságosan Sirius halála (Bocs a Sirius-rajongóktól!) Azonban valószínűnek tartom, hogy Rowling még ide is vissza fog kanyarodni... Talán Harry tesz egy kirándulást a függöny mögé... :)

Nemsokára folytatás! Olvassatok és írjatok véleményt:)Negatívat is elviselek, fejlett az önkritikám. :) - Ms.Chaos


	10. Adavatius

**10. Adavatius**

Harry hallotta a saját zihálását. Hangos és zaklatott volt. A keze izzadt a pálcán. "Talán aggaszt valami?" futott át az agyán, de a hang közbeszólt.

_- Nagyon jó… Használd az Adavát… Most végre bosszút állhatsz rajta… Megölte a szüleidet, megölte Dumbledore-t…_

- _Igen_… - suttogta megsemmisülten Harry belső hangja. Az eszébe sem jutott, hogy ezt az átkot még sosem próbálta ki: ösztönösen érezte, hogy menni fog. A tekintete önkénytelenül is a bájitaltanáréba fúródott. Furcsa volt… egy enyhe rémületen kívül beletörődést látott a fekete szemekben. "_Gyűlölnie kéne_" mondta magának, kicsit csalódottan "_Hiszen épp most ölöm meg…"_

A kétely hullámai lassú dagályként kezdték elborítani. Kezében megremegett a pálca.

- _Itt az alkalom_ – duruzsolta a hang – _öld meg, vagy ő öl meg téged, és mindenkit, akit szeretsz…_

A pálcát újra határozottan szorította. Mintha mindent lassított felvételen látott volna. A lelke kiáltott, de a másik hang nagyon erős volt… És végig igazat beszélt. Az átkot ki kellett mondania.

- _Adava_… - hallotta a saját hangját. Úgy érezte, évek teltek el, míg kimondta a szót. A lassított felvétel közben folytatódott, de a férfi eddig mozdulatlan arca megváltozott. Már nem Harry szemébe nézett, hanem oldalra. Hirtelen lobogó talárral egy nő ugrott kettejük közé… Lil. Az arcán aggodalom. Kiáltott valamit. Lassan. Piton erősen megragadta, majd a mozdulat durvaságát meghazudtoló lassúsággal maga mögé taszította, és a testével takarta.

Harry hangja elakadt. Az újonnan feltámadt bizonytalanság szinte szétszakította a lelkét.

- _Tedd meg!_ – parancsolta a hang – _mire vársz még?_

- _Nem… Piton nem gyilkos…hiszen te is látod… megvédi őt…_

- _ÖLD MEG!_

- NEM! – ordította Harry immár hangosan. Most minden erejével tiltakozott a varázs ellen, és az Imperius, mint egy könyörtelen béklyó, lehullott róla. Minden visszakapcsolt a normális sebességre. Piton lebegő pálcája új varázslatra készült, de ekkor Lil kilépett a férfi mögül, és a botját a tekercsre szegezte. Fényes, hideg átok csapódott a pergamenre, és a pálca, amit eddig az uralma alatt tartott, leesett a földre.

Vele egyidőben Lil is összeesett. Piton és Harry egyszerre ugrottak mellé. Harry nem tudta, hogy mit csináljon, ezért csak nézte, ahogy a bájitaltanár ellenőrzi Lil pulzusát, és magához téríti egy pálcaintéssel. A boszorkány Pitonra nézett, és megragadta a karját.

- Semmi gond – suttogta falfehér arccal – csak… befagyasztottam a tekercset az időbe… amíg kitalálunk valamit. Egy kicsit elfáradtam…

Fawkes odaszállt mellé, és a csőrével megbökdöste a nő arcát.

- Jól van na… - dünnyögte Lil – nem kell ekkora felhajtás, főnixkönny, meg ilyenek… - sóhajtott - Inkább a szokásosból adj, Perselus…

Harry meglepetten nézte, amint Piton gyengéden lefejti a karjáról a boszorkány kezét, és a talárjának egy belső zsebéből előveszi a "szokásosat", ami ez esetben egy sötétzöld színű folyadék volt. Valahogy olyan szertartásos volt a jelenet, mintha gyakran csináltak volna ilyet. Lil gyorsan kiitta a kis üveget.

- Az apám…? – kérdezte aztán aggódva.

Harry csak most nézett arrafele, ahol Aberforth összeesett. Most Brian ült a férfi mellkasán, Hermione pedig mellettük állt, és pálcával a kezében mormolt valamit, majd felnézett.

- Megmarad, de eszméletlen – válaszolt a lány remegő hanggal – ez nem egy szokványos Cruciatus lehetett… minden izma görcsben van, és nem tudom felébreszteni…

Piton is letérdelt a férfi mellé, és megvizsgálta. Kipróbált néhány bűbájt, hogy magához térítse.

- Helyes diagnózis, Miss Granger…- mondta aztán kelletlenül – Egy szokatlanul erős Cruciatus hatása alatt volt. Már nem fiatal... Talán maradandó károsodást szenvedett. Súlyos izomgörcsei vannak. Adok izomlazítót, de mást nem tehetek érte, meg kell várnunk, míg magához tér.

Lil lassan felült.

- Akkor öten maradtunk. – sóhajtotta - Semmi gond, így is meg tudjuk csinálni, nem?

Fawkes egy kicsit bizonytalanul tekintett rá, és a másik főnixre nézett. Brian rövid töprengés után bólintott. Hermione és Ron most Harry mellé léptek, és igyekeztek eltökéltnek látszani.

Piton továbbra is zárkózottan viselkedett, végül ő is beleegyezett a folytatásba egy biccentéssel. Majd a tekintete önkénytelenül Harryébe fonódott, és a fiú meglepetésére nem szakította meg a szemkontaktust.

- Azt hittem, képes hamarabb is legyőzni az Imperiust, Mr. Potter – jelentette ki aztán enyhe éllel. Valószínűleg afféle köszönetnek szánta. Harry mogorván nézett vissza rá.

- Általában könnyebben megy – válaszolta – De elsöprő érvekkel szembesültem.

- Azt meghiszem. – Piton hangja tartózkodó és hideg volt, majd összevont szemöldökkel Lilhez fordult – _Te _meg ne csinálj még egyszer ostobaságokat! Odaállni valaki elé, aki épp a halálos átkot mondja ki, nem vall túl nagy intelligenciára. Az értelmetlen hősködés egyébként is Potter szakterülete!

Lil csak lesütötte a szemét, de Harryben ismét fortyogni kezdett a düh. Miért játssza a sértettet ez az utálatos denevér?

- Csak megjegyezném, hogy ő mentette meg az életét! – vetette oda neki - Remélem tudja, hogy rajta kívül ezt senki nem tette volna meg!

Csend lett. Piton arcára furcsa grimasz ült ki. Harry érezte, hogy ezúttal túl messzire ment. De Piton nem kezdett el kiabálni, csak lopva Lilre pillantott.

- Igen, tudom – jelentette színtelen hangon, majd az övébe tűzte a pálcáját – Nos, ha Mr. Potter befejezte a filozófiai eszmefuttatásait, talán foglalkozhatnánk a problémával.

Egy ideig senki sem válaszolt neki, Piton pedig igyekezett úgy tenni, mintha nem venné ezt észre. Végül Lil hangja törte meg a csendet.

- A pálcákat el kell szigetelnünk… Azt hiszem, szintén az Adavatius-bűbájjal elzárhatjuk őket, hogy ne tudjon hozzájuk férni a tekercs.

- De akkor azt is pálca nélkül kell elvégezni – szólalt meg most Ron.

Lil bólintott a vörös hajú fiú felé.

- Pontosan – válaszolta – Jó gyakorlás lesz. Mindnyájan megnézitek, hogy hogy csinálom, és így majd jobban tudtok segíteni a tekercsnél…

Harryék biccentettek. Lil akkor is tudná használni az erejüket a Körben, ha csak ő ismerné a bűbájt, de az közel sem lenne olyan hatékony. Követték a boszorkányt, amint a varázsbotját lerakta a szoba másik felébe, és ők is odatették a pálcákat.

- Perselus…? – nézett most maga mögé Lil. A férfi végül kicsit bizonytalan mozdulattal szintén lerakta a pálcáját. Harry ez esetben pontosan tudta, hogy mit érez: ő sem szívesen vált meg a védelmének egyetlen eszközétől.

Lil szótlanul magához intette a többieket

- Legjobb lesz, ha körbeálljuk a pálcákat, és megfogjuk egymás kezét…

Hermione az utasításnak megfelelően jobb és bal kezével rögtön megragadta két barátját, míg Lil a hozzá közel eső Ronhoz csatlakozott, de a bal kezével még nem fogta meg Harry jobbját.

- Perselus, rád is szükségünk van… – mondta óvatosan a férfinak.

Piton felmordult. Harry jól látta, hogy mi volt az arcára írva, mert ő is hasonlóan érzett. A volt bájitaltanár hangjában feltámadt a régi utálkozás.

- Csak nem gondolod, hogy beállok egy körbe, pont Potter mellé, és szorongatni fogom a kezét, mint az óvodások?

Harry mélyen egyetértett vele, majd Lilre sandított. Úgy vette észre, mintha a nő arcára bizonytalanság és szomorúság ülne ki.

- Én nem tudtam, hogy ennyire gyűlölitek egymást…

Piton erre nem válaszolt semmit, csak belépett a Körbe, és Harryre rá se nézve keményen megragadta a kezét.

- Akkor láthatnánk azt a híres Adavatiust? – sziszegte cseppet sem jókedvűen.

Lil viszont határozottan elégedettnek tűnt.

- Persze. A varázsszót sajnos nem tudom…

- Gondolom _Adavatio_. – mondta Piton unott hangon.

Mindannyian kérdőn Brianre néztek, aki még mindig Aberforthra vigyázott. A főnix bólintott, Lil nyugtázta ezt, majd folytatta.

- Igen… Nos, mondhatjátok, ha akarjátok, de szerintem nem sokat segít. Inkább figyeljetek, és próbáljatok együttműködni. Fel fogom használni a Kör erejét, de varázslatot én végzem el, ha nem gond. Nekem, hmm… nem jelent túl nagy gondot pálca nélkül varázsolni.

Senki sem tiltakozott.

- Most pedig, ahogy tanultuk, figyeljetek a gondolatok és érzések egységére…

Lil behunyta a szemét, hogy ellenőrizze a Kör egységét. Harry sokért nem adta volna, most le tudna nyugodni, de nehezen tudott a gondolatok harmóniájára gondolni, miközben Piton olyan erővel szorította a kezét, mintha az ő nyakát képzelné a hosszú ujjak közé.

Végül Lil türelmetlen sóhajtással kinyitotta a szemét.

- Cseréljünk helyet, Perselus, mert ez így nem fog menni… megszakad nálatok a lánc.

Piton egyetlen barátságtalan mordulással válaszolt csak, majd beállt Lil és Ron közé. Ron ugyan nem tűnt éppenséggel boldognak a szomszédságtól, de azért megfogta a volt bájitaltanár jobbját, és mindannyian igyekeztek koncentrálni. Még Piton is. Lil ismét becsukta a szemét, majd pár pillanat múlva elégedetten nyitotta ki.

- Remek. Most legalább létrejött a Kör… Bár Harry és Perselus eléggé kilógnak a sorból. Javaslom, hogy alkalmazzatok legilimenciát, ha csak úgy megy az együttműködés

Harry szívesen közbeszólt volna, hogy jobb lenne, ha Piton nem turkálna senkinek az agyában, de Lil folytatta.

- Most el fogjuk végezni a varázslatot. Figyeljétek, hogy hogy csinálom. Ti is érezni fogjátok, mint mindig, és jó lenne, ha meg is jegyeznétek…

Lil újból becsukta a szemét, és Harry szinte azon nyomban érzékelte a bűbájt, amit elkezdett. Először csak gyengén látta, de egy kis legilimenciával kiélesedett a „kép". Nem tudta volna szavakkal körülírni, hogy a nő mit csinált, de érezte.

Lil varázslata _láthatóvá _tette magát a nyers energiát, ami a mágiából származott. Míg a többiek becsukott szemmel koncentráltak, ő lopva körülnézett. Szívfájdítóan gyönyörű volt. Álfutott az agyán, hogy csak ő látja, különben ezt mindenki nézné… A mágia sok ezer aranyló fonalként szőtte át a testüket, örvénylett és hullámzott körülöttük. A fonalak mindenütt ott voltak, kint a végtelenben, és bent a szobában is… Bonyolult örvényekbe gabalyodtak a pálcákon, és a saját testükön.

Harry csodálkozva pillantott végig a többieken. Hermione fejéből fegyelmezett, sima fonalak sokasága indult ki, míg Ron fonalaiból valamivel kevesebb volt, és rendszertelenül kavarogtak. Piton aranyszálai meglepően hasonlítottak Hermionéihoz, de sokkal feszesebbnek tűntek, és időről időre megrezzentek. Ezzel ellentétben Lil egész testét átszelték a fonalak, és a karjain bonyolult csomókba rendeződtek. Olyan feltűnő volt így nem emberi mivolta…

A kapcsolatot is látta maguk között. Lil fonalai kötődtek a legerősebben a többiekhez, és kifejezetten szoros kapcsolatot tartottak Pitonnal. Jól láthatóan Ron és Hermione között is nagy volt az egyetértés…

Aztán Harry tekintete önkénytelenül is a saját testére siklott. Majdnem felkiáltott attól, amit látott. Fonalak milliói, őrült hullámokat kavarva döfték keresztül a karját, a szívét, gerincét… A belőle kiinduló aranyszálak alig kapcsolódtak a többiekhez, és valahogy olyan mások voltak…

Lil is észrevehette Harry hangulatváltozását, mert kinyitotta a szemét. Harry látta benne a csodálkozást, ahogy végignézett rajta, de a boszorkány nem szólt semmit, hanem továbbra is fenntartva az erős kapcsolatot, a pálcák felé fordította a fejét. Harry is így tett, és próbált nem figyelni a testének különös mágikus jeleire.

Ekkor kezdődött el a varázslat lényegi része, a tényleges Adavatius. Lil, akár egy kertész, a bűbájával elvágta a pálcák felé induló, vagy a tőlük jövő fonalakat. _Látni_ lehetett, hogy hogy végzi a varázst: a homlokáról kiinduló egyik fonál éles vágással szelte keresztül a nemkívánatos kapcsolatokat… A pálcákból kiinduló aranyló szálak ezután a önmagukba fordultak vissza, elszigetelve őket minden külső mágikus jeltől.

Lil nemsokára be is fejezte, végül megszüntette a varázst, és nagyot sóhajtva felbontotta a Kört is. Mindannyian elég megviseltnek tűntek. Harry érezte, hogy teljesen átizzadta a pólóját, de ez volt most a legkisebb problémája.

- Sikerült? – kérdezte Liltől.

- Azt hiszem, igen. Éreztétek a varázslatot?

Mindannyian biccentettek – ki határozottan, ki kevésbé.

- Tulajdonképpen mi volt az a sok aranyszínű fonál? – kockáztatta meg a kérdést Harry.

Lil összevonta a szemöldökét.

- Aranyló fonalakat láttál? Hmm… Érdekes. Az első bűbáj amit végeztem, lehetővé teszi, hogy érezzük a mágia áramlását… így könnyebb az elszigetelés. Ezt némely esetben látják a varázslók. Én is látom, de nekem inkább repdeső zöld szikrák.

Ron és Hermone elég csalódott arcot vágott.

- Én nem láttam semmit – monda Hermione letörten – csak éreztem, ahogy a pálcák kapcsolata megszűnik velünk, és minden mással…

- Az a normális – szólt közbe Piton halvány mosollyal, és némi gúnyos éllel – Bárki, aki ilyenkor dolgokat lát, annak valami nincs rendben odabent.

- Ó, én az tudom – szerénykedett Lil – és szerintem Harry is tisztában van vele.

Harry hálásan fogadta a professzor biztató mosolyát. Végül is, tényleg van egy pár furcsa tulajdonsága… de az a rengeteg fonál a saját testén elég bizarrul nézett ki. Sokkal több volt, mint bármelyiküké… De úgy tűnik, hogy Lil nem tartotta különösnek a dolgot (végül is a _nagy_ Harry Potterről van szó, miért ne lehetne sok fonala?... gondolta keserűen Harry) és ismét érdeklődéssel fordult a Horcrux felé.

A tekercs mozdulatlanul hevert a földön. Körülötte néhány porszem lebegett. A tekercs fejlécén most az „_Átkoc, melyec nem javallottac"_ felirat volt látható, és alatta rövid lista. Az Imperius, amit legutóbb használt, vörössel volt szedve, és rövid leírás is volt mellette, gyöngybetűkkel: _„Minden faju ellened irányitva leszen akaratod által. Használd csak védekezésre, sosem ellened pusztulására. Setét varázs"_

Hát ez jó – gondolta Harry – Úgy tűnik Voldemort lelke az apróbetűs részt figyelmen kívül hagyta…

Aztán lejjebb csúszott a tekintete, és megpillantotta a Sectumsemprát, amit a „Félvér Herceg" könyvében olvasott, majd használt Malfoyon… Hát mégsem Piton találmánya? De nem kérdezett rá.

- Álljunk ismét körbe – rendelkezett most Lil, majd megragadta Harry és Piton kezét – így ni… Az előbb is egész jól csináltátok. Most is hasonlóan kell, de mivel a Horcrux egy bonyolult mágikus tárgy, erős kapcsolatokkal, szükségem lesz minden segítségetekre. A kapcsolatokat minél gyorsabban el kell vágnunk, hogy ne keltsünk gyanút a Horcruxban. Próbáljuk együtt végezni a bűbájt…

Harry vetett egy pillantást a körülöttük repdeső két főnixre. Brian idegesnek tűnt, és őt nézte. Vajon Dumbledore közbe tud lépni, ha történik valami…? Szerette volna, ha az öreg varázsló is itt áll a körben, mondjuk Piton helyett…

Aztán erővel kényszerítette magát, hogy a Körre figyeljen. Most már elég rutinosan megtalálta az egyensúlyt Ronnal, Hermionéval és Lillel (Pitonnal nem próbálkozott), és létrejött a kapcsolat.

-Először megszűntetjük az Idővarázst a tekercsen – suttogta Lil.

Becsukta a szemét, és összegyűjtötte a Kör erejét. Harry érezte, hogy egy kicsit elgyengül, de közben Lil elvégezte a bűbájt. Az idő elindítása olyan érzés volt, mintha szabadon engedett volna egy markában tartott legyet…

A tekercs azon nyomban életre kelt. Sűrűn peregtek rajta a gyöngybetűk, átkokat keresett saját magában. Harry szinte érezte, hogy közben pálca után kutat, amivel elvégezhetné őket…

Ekkor azonban Lil varázslata nyomán ismét láthatóvá lett számára a mágia. Csodálkozva nézett a kör közepére. Meg kellett állapítania, hogy a Horcrux nagyon bonyolult mágikus tárgy, legalább annyira változatos fonalak szövik át, mint az ő testét. Persze, hiszen egy hatalmas varázsló lelkét zárja magába… Ismét egy apró hasonlóság Voldemort és közte – gondolta kicsit bosszúsan.

A Kör még sohasem volt ilyen egységes. Enyhe lelkiismeret-furdalással töltötte el, hogy ő nem vesz részt benne teljes erejével (mert valahogy ennél jobban nem volt képes eggyé válni velük) de a fonalakon látta, hogy mindenki erős kapcsolatokat épített ki.

Lil elkezdte az Adavatiust. A homlokából kiinduló fonalak pengeélesen hasították el a Horcrux mágikus szálait, amiből rengeteg volt, és mindegyik nagyon erősnek tűnt. A Hermione és Piton homlokáról kiinduló aranyfonalak is munkához láttak, és Ron is próbálkozott…

Aztán Harry is nekiállt a „kertészkedésnek", követve azt a tanítást, amit Liltől vett át a Kör révén, és örömmel látta, hogy ő sem eredménytelen. Először azokat a szálakat vágta el, amik közte és a Horcrux között feszültek; Lil is ezekkel végzett először. A szálak lassan, de biztosan fogytak…

A tekercs megrezdült. Érezhette, hogy valami nincs rendjén. Bár azt nem tudhatta, mi történik vele, abban biztos lehetett, hogy ellenségek veszik körül.

Ismét a „nem javallott" bűbájok tűntek fel a lapon. Még jó, hogy nincs pálcája – gondolta Harry, amikor egy fájdalmas szúrást érzett a homlokán.

Még mielőtt láthatta volna, Harry tudta, hogy mi történt: a Kör hirtelen, durva szakadással felbomlott, és a keze lecsúszott Lil karjáról. Ránézett a boszorkányra, ahogy Hermione, Ron és Piton is őt bámulta.

Lil teste megfeszült. A szemében rémület, és felismerés keveredett, amint a karjai ijesztő csontropogással hajoltak be, és egyenesedtek ki újra. Felordított a fájdalomtól. A gerince természetellenesen hátrafeszült, és az egész teste felemelkedett a földről.

Hermione hirtelen felsikoltott.

- Sárkánycsont! – kiáltotta, miközben Lil karjai recsegve előrendültek, és az igézettekercs felől felcsendült a hideg női hang.

- _SECTUMSEMPRA!_ – Az átok Lil mindkét kezéből teljes erővel robbant ki, égett hús szagát hagyva maga mögött. A vele szemben álló Ron és Hermione velőtrázó sikollyal, szétvagdalt testtel esett össze.

- NEE! – ordította Harry és Lil egyszerre, bár a boszorkány kiáltása inkább üvöltés volt. Harry nem figyelve semmi másra a barátaihoz rohant. Rettenetesen véreztek… Kétségbeesetten nézett fel Pitonra, aki falfehéren állt mögötte, majd mindkettőjük Lilre pillantott. A boszorkány minden épen maradt izmával küzdött a csontjait irányító igézettekercs ellen, de a kezén a húst mélyen felszakította az átok. Próbálta magát gombócba húzni, és közben nyöszörgött a fájdalomtól.

- Sárkánycsont… - suttogta Piton – a tekercs pálcaként használja a csontjait…

Harry nyelt egyet, és figyelte a gyötrődő Lilt. A nő vesztésre állt a tekerccsel szemben, a karja kezdett kibomolni a saját szorításából… Piton megőrizte a lélekjelenlétét, és egy fekete folyadékkal teli üveget lökött Harry kezébe.

- Ezt öntsd a sebekre – nézett Ronék felé – és hagyj nekem is belőle…

Azzal minden további magyarázat nélkül a rángatózó Lilre vetette magát, erősen leszorítva a szétszaggatott kezeit a földre…

- _SECTUMSEMPRA_! – kiáltotta a tekercs.

A boszorkány kezéből vaktában kirepülő átok felszaggatta Harry lábszárát, aki Hermione és Ron mellé zuhant. Az égető fájdalomtól könnyezni kezdett, de minden erejét felhasználva valahogy összeszedte magát. Sürgősen csinálnia kellett valamit… Először Ronékkal. Piton talán kitart, barátai viszont meghalnak, ha nem cselekszik gyorsan… Kinyitotta Piton üvegét, és a fekete folyadékból először Ron mellkasára löttyintett, majd Hermionééra… Látta, ahogy a folyadék gyorsan szétfut a vágásokban, és bezárja azokat… Megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott fel, de egy újabb _Sectumsempra_ hallatán összerázkódott.

Nem őt találta el az átok. Hátranézett, és látta, amint Lil Piton arcára nyomja a kezét, és a férfi felordít, de a szorítása nem enged. Lil szétzúzott kezén végigfolyt a bájitaltanár vére…

Harry nem tudta, hogy mit csináljon. Pánikba esett. Piton még kitartott, de nem tudhatta, hogy meddig,.. súlyosan megsebesült… Ismét be kéne fagyasztani a tekercset az időbe, de erre nem volt képes… Rápillantott a nyugtalanul kőröző főnixekre.

Brian is ránézett, majd leszállt a vállára és megszorította. Harry a fejében hallotta az igazgató sürgető gondolatait.

- _Harry, próbáltam visszaváltozni, de nem ment. Neked kell elvégezned az idővarázst_.

- De nem tudom! Sosem csináltam!

- _Sajnálom, Harry. Még megmutatni sem tudom. De láttad, ahogy Lil feloldotta a varázst. Csináld a fordítottját! Biztos vagyok abban, hogy képes vagy rá…_

Harry, ahogy egyszerre hallgatta Piton és Lil ordítását, legszívesebben maga is felkiáltott volna. Hogy gondolhatja Dumbledore, hogy segíthet rajtuk…? De egyedül ő van talpon és emberi formában ebben az átkozott szobában! Ha legalább a pálcája itt lenne…

A tekercs fölé hajolt. Legszívesebben szétszaggatta volna puszta kézzel.

- _Csak nyugodtan…_ - hallotta az igazgató hangját – _Zárd el, Harry. Fagyaszd be a mágia fonalait…_

Igen… meg kellene állítania az arany szálak kavargását, ezt tudta. Zihált. Fogalma sincs, hogy kell ilyesmit csinálni! Nézte az arany fonalakat, amik a testéből a tekercsbe vezettek. Mintha a Horcrux felfigyelt volna rá, mert a mágiájának aranyló szálaival végigpásztázta Harryt. Érdeklődéssel szemlélte őt, a fonalak szinte gyengéden simogatták a bőrét… Erre az időre elcsendesedett Lil és Piton tusája. Harry légzése lelassult, és valami megváltozott benne…

- Nem. Nem fogom az idővarázst elvégezni – jelentette ki magabiztosan.

- _De Harry_ …– az igazgató gondolatai aggodalmat sugároztak. Harry nem válaszolt rögtön. Tudta, mit kell tennie.

- Inkább a _dolgomat_ teszem. – mondta halvány mosollyal. Most hogy tisztázta magában, megnyugodott. A gondolatai szárnyaltak. Ismerte a Horcrux természetét, hiszen ez Voldemort természete, amit volt szerencséje többször is közelről megtapasztalni…

Maga is meglepődött azon, hogy milyen könnyen összefogta a markaiba a Horcruxba tartó és onnan induló arany szálakat. Csak _akarta_, és ott voltak az összeszorított ujjai közt!

- _Harry, csak nem…_- Kérdezte az igazgató, de már nem figyelt oda rá, egyedül a markában tartott fonalakkal törtődött.

Kuncogott.

Majd a gondolatának egyetlen suhintásával átvágta mindet. Egytől egyig, a Horcrux fonalai visszafordultak saját magukba. A tekercs belezuhant a Mágikus Magányba. A lap kifeszült, és hullámok futottak végig rajta.

- _Harry_ – Dumbedore gondolatai komor suttogásba fordultak – _Harry, fiam, most egyedül kell elpusztítanod… Csak egy perced van rá…_

Ezt Harry is tudta, és nem volt képes megmagyarázni, mi volt az a váratlan önbizalom, ami ilyen felelőtlenségre kényszerítette. Még Dumbledore is bizonytalan a sikerében? Egy lázadó hang kezdett újraéledni benne, majd válasz nélkül felpattant, és a pálcákhoz rohant.

A pálcák még mindig el voltak zárva. Harryt ez nem zavarta. Ösztönösen tudta, mit kell tennie. Kezeivel újra feltépte az önmagukba visszafordult szálakat, amelyeknek szabad végei most megtalálták a kapcsolatot a külvilággal. Felkapta a saját pálcáját, és visszatérdelt a Horcrux mellé.

Az igézettekercsről eltűntek a betűk. Erős mágia működött benne. A lapja kidomborodott, és ezüstös felhő lebegett a felszínén, tele aranyszálakkal. Úgy tűnt, mintha két részre akarna szakadni… Ismerős volt neki ez a köd, és tudta, hogy nem szabad itt lennie…

Harry feltépte a Horcrux elzárt szálait, ami most ismét kapcsolatba lépett a külső mágiával, de a másolást már nem tudta abbahagyni. Harry magabiztosan rászegezte a pálcáját. Ha _normális_ tudatállapotban lett volna, eszébe se jut, hogy erre a varázslásra készüljön. De nem volt normális tudatállapotban. A szíve őrült iramban vert, és nem látott semmi mást, csak a Horcruxból kidomborodó lelket…

Nem tudta, hogy mi az a varázs, amit el kéne végeznie. Csak azt tudta, hogy mit akar. Azt akarta, hogy eltűnjön innen ez a gyűlöletes ezüst köd. Nem akarta látni, soha többé. Nem akarta, hogy köze legyen ehhez a világhoz. Ezüst… tiszta, nemes szín, mint Dumbledore szakálla… Micsoda irónia! Voldemort lelkének szénfeketének kellene lennie!

Voldemort, zöld fény, sikoltás…

Emlékek… Honnan jöttek? Miért ilyen erősek? A keze izzadt a pálcán. Szinte fuldokolt az érzelmekben, amik hullámként törtek rá.

A szülei arca, anyja mosolyog rá, és átöleli…

Dumbledore varázslatos erdeje, ahol egy kócos kisfiú próbálgatja az első lépéseket…

A Roxfort vén falai…

Dumbledore mosolya…Az igazgató ezüstgépei…

A repülés…

Sirius nevetése…

Ron, Hermione…

Ginny…

Minden, amit elvesztett, vagy elveszíthet. Miért jutott mindez eszébe? Nem csak képek, hanem a hozzájuk tartozó érzések, százszorosára erősítve… Fuldokolt. Könny folyt a szeméből, megállíthatatlanul… Az emlékek szinte égették a nyakát, a karját, a kézfejét, amint görcsösen markolta a pálcát…

És ott, a szorítástól elfehéredett ujjaiban az érzések izzó parázsként összegyűltek, és _varázslat született_.

A forró, ősi mágia arany fényként kirobbant a pálcájából, és Voldemort lelkének csapódott. A felhő összerázkódott. Pulzált. Sikoltott. Dühöngött. Támadt. Harry keze perzselően forró lett. A húsa ég? Nem szakította meg a kapcsolatot, a világért sem… Ennek a szörnyetegnek pusztulnia kell…

A felhő nem engedett. Gyűlölettel támadt vissza, és elkeseredettséggel. Nem mozdult. Nem halványodott. Harry ordítani akart a fájdalomtól, ami a kezét végigjárta, és fogva tartotta. Nem enyhült. Nem lesz vége… A karjában mintha szétrobbantak volna a csontok, de nem engedett. Mélységesen megvetette az a felhőt, ami ott lebegett előtte, mert az hideg volt. Sötét.

- _TŰNJ INNEN_! – ordította, s bár nem hallotta a saját szavait, erőt adtak neki – _MENJ A POKOLRA!_

Megremegett az egész karja, amint az arany fény felerősödött a pálcája végén. Csontjai helyén mintha izzó parázs lett volna. Már csak annyit látott, hogy az ezüst köd elhalványul, és hallotta a bestia sikolyát…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Magához tért, de erre nem jött rá azonnal. Nem akarta kinyitni a szemét. A feje zúgott, és nagyon fájt mindene. A szájában savas íz… Semmit sem hallott (talán megsüketült?), csak érezte, hogy ütemesen rázkódik. Valaki a karjában viszi…

Nagy nehezen kinyitotta a szemét, de csak fényeket látott. Az arca mellett egy sötét folt… Talán egy talár? Ismét behunyta. Fájdalmat érzett, minden csontjában. Nem tudott mozogni.

Aztán robbanásszerű hirtelenséggel újból hallani kezdett. Dumbledore hangja. Nyugodtság töltötte el. Tehát nincs semmi baj…

- Ide tedd, Perselus – az igazgató hangja remegett. Mit kell letennie Pitonnak…? Miért aggódik ennyire Dumbledore? Csak ne zúgna ennyire a feje… Már a szemét sem tudja kinyitni.

Zökkenés, hideg a gerince alatt… Aha… hát őt tette le, nagyszerű. Valami megcsiklandozza a bal karját. Fű. Jó érzés. Kezek tapintása az arcán, a karjain… A jobb karját nem érzi…

Madárcsicsergés. Sóhajtott.

- Rendbe fog jönni – Piton hangja – Azt hiszem, magánál van, de nagyon gyenge…

- Harry, Harry… - Hermione hangja. Szaggatott sírás.

- Súlyosak a sebei? – remegő hang, Roné.

- Perselus, kezdd néhány erősítő bájitallal – furcsa akcentus. Lil.

Talársuhogás, egy dugó kipattan a palackból… Az ajkán hideg üveg, selymes ízű folyadék mossa le a savat a torkáról…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry lassan kinyitotta a szemét. Megkönnyebbült sóhajok hangzottak fel körülötte, és ő is megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott, ahogy a szemével végigjárta az arcokat.

- Jól vagytok? – nézett rá Ronékra. A hangja rekedt volt, a barátjai furcsán néztek visssza rá.

- Jah, mi igen… - válaszolt Ron - Piton professzor direkt a Sectumsemprára főzte azt a bájitalt. De neked… izé… leállt a szíved…

Hermione vállát ismét megrázta a sírást.

- Azt hittük, meghaltál…

Dumbledore gyengéden arrébtolta őket, és letérdelt Harry mellé.

- Harry, újra kellett élesztenünk téged Elanorral – kezdte lágy, megnyugtató hangon, pedig a téma cseppet sem volt az – nagyon sok főnixkönnyet nyeltél… Perselusnak ki kell derítenie, hogy nem ártott-e…

Harry nem tudott válaszolni rögtön, hanem Pitonra nézett, aki most föléhajolt. Az arcán még látszott egy-két vágásnyom, de jól volt ő is. A férfi elővett néhány további bájitalt, és ezekből kettőt összekevert.

- Lil és Aberforth…hogy vannak? – kérdezte közben Harry, még mindig rekedt hangon. Ekkor a boszorkány mosolygós arca is föléhajolt.

- Ó, én remekül… A kezeim kevésbé, de majd rendbejönnek. Apám is jobban van, magához tért. Most Elanor néni kezeli – majd kicsivel később hozzátette - Nem volt valami jó nap, mi?

Harry megkockáztatott egy halvány vigyort, bár semmi kedve nem volt hozzá.

- A tanárnő is rendesen ért a bajkeveréshez… - szemtelenkedett.

- Tehetek én arról, hogy egyesek varázspálcának használnak? – válaszolt Lil, kicsit erőltetett mosollyal. Az élmény túl friss volt még. Piton viszont határozottan indulatos lett.

- Igya meg ezt Potter, és beszéljen kevesebbet.

Harry engedelmesen lenyelte a rettenetes ízű és gyanús színű folyadékot. Piton ezután a szájába dugott egy csík pergament, majd kihúzta. A papír kék színű lett.

- Nem fog meghalni mérgezésben – jelentette ki, és társított hozzá egy eredeti Piton-féle csalódott fintort. Harry furcsa megérzése szerint azért, hogy jobb kedvre derítse. Ez majdnem sikerült is. Majdnem.

Míg Piton egy újabb bájitalt kotyvasztott, Harry az igazgató tekintetét kereste. Meg akarta kérdezni… Meg kellett kérdeznie, de félt a választól.

- Mi történt a Horcruxszal, igazgató úr?

A varázsló ránézett a félhold-lencsék mögül.

- Elpusztítottad, Harry. Immár csak a tekercs maradt, lélek nélkül.

A hangja valahogy mégis furcsán aggódó volt, és Harry tudta is hogy miért. Eszébe jutott, hogy hogyan történt a Horcrux elpusztítása… Az igazgató arca töprengve fürkészte Harryt, de ő nem tudta elviselni a pillantását, és elfordult.

- Bocsánatot kérek… a viselkedésemért – suttogta – nem tudom, mi ütött belém…

Ezt a jelenlévők közül senki sem értette, csak Dumbledore.

- Nincs miért bocsánatot kérned, Harry – válaszolt a halkan az igazgató– még majd beszélünk. Most pihenj…

Harry nem válaszolt. Némán hagyta, hogy Piton megvizsgálja az érzéketlen jobb kezét.

- Mi történt a karommal? – kockáztatott meg még egy kényes kérdést.

Piton Dumbledore-ra nézett, végül ismét az igazgató válaszolt.

- Szebb, mint az enyém volt. Tudod majd használni.

De Hermione összeszorított ajkai másról tanúskodtak. Harry sóhajtott, és becsukta a szemét. Semmi mást nem akart, csak aludni ezután a végtelen hosszú nap után.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A frissítést jövő csütörtökre ígérhetem csak (Hm, érdekel valakit:)) Mert elmegyek pár napra. Addig is írjatok véleményeket :D !

Tia, a felvetésed teljesen jogos Piton származásával kapcsolatban, azt hiszem tudom mit érzel :) (bár engem kevésbé zavar) Sajnos Piton gondolatait az írás során nem közölhetem, de nem véletlenül nem volt köztudomású ez a származás. Ő azt sokkal szívesebben hangoztatta, hogy távolról Mardekár-rokon (A harmadik fejezetben, a Voldemortos emlékben láthattad, hogy Mardekárhoz is köze van:)) (Remélem megnyugodtál, hogy nem halt meg :) Eszem ágában sem volt megölni, bár sajna azt kell mondanom, benne van a pakliban, hogy JKR meg fogja…hüpp)

Nos, Cherry véleményére válaszolva, nehéz Lil és Piton közti kapcsolatot Harry szemszögén keresztül érteni. Mert mindent Harry látt és gondol… Most még nem is kell értenetek. Majd minden kiderül…

Nemsokára ki fogom javítani a helyesírási és egyéb hibákat az előző részekben (Megmondhatná valaki, hogy Hollóhát vagy Hollóháti, mert előszeretettel keveredik ez a kettő a HP magyar fordításában). Kármádá szólt miattuk, és én elszégyelltem magam :) (türelmetlen voltam, és nem vártam meg míg átnézi :) Kármádá nagyon precíz ember. Ezen kívül Kármádá szereti a kígyókat. Mindehhez ráadásul hosszú fekete haja és szeme van, netalálkozzatok vele sötét sikátorokban :))

Most átadom neki pár mondatra, mert eddig nem engedtem szóhoz jutni :) :

Szerintem Ms. Chaos önkritikája néha átcsap a túlfejlett kategóriába, tehát ha kritikát kap nem fog megsértődni, de félek ha túl sokat kap akkor az csak fejleszti túlfejlett kritikáját, tehát csak óvatosan. Ezen kívül nem vagyok olyan precíz ember, csak egyes dolgokban (amiket fontosnak tartok), és visszautasítom a vádat hogy Voldemort unokája vagyok...oh, elszóltam magam. Egyébként ezt a kis regényt Chaos írja, de a történetet ketten alkotjuk, pontosabban én beleavatkozgatok. Végül szeretném ezt a fejezetet egy bölcsességgel zárni, a _Nagy_ Harry Potternek sok fonala van! (De nekem mégtöbb!) (Kármádá)


	11. A Roxfort védelme

11. A Roxfort védelme

De még sokáig nem alhatott. A fájdalom, ami újra meg újra felszivárgott a karjából, a nyugtatók ellenére ébren tartotta. Az Időtlen Idők Erdejében már lenyugvóban volt a Nap, és Piton még mindig nem végzett a bájitallal, ami rendbehozhatta Harry továbbra is mozdulatlan kezét. Mint mondta, képzett asszisztensek hiányában jobb teljesítményt ne is várjanak tőle.

Mostanra már mindannyian Dumbledore házában voltak, Harryt föllebegtették az első emeleti szobába, (ami úgy tűnt, hogy Elanor bájital-laboratóriuma volt) és lefektették egy heverőre. Piton tüzet varázsolt a sarokban levő üst alá, és azonnal nekilátott a főzésnek. Lil segített neki, és bár Piton váltig állította, hogy sérült kezével csak akadályozza a munkában, láthatóan örült a társaságának.

Annál ingerlékenyebb lett, amikor Elanor ellentmondást nem tűrően lehívta Lilt a földszintre, hogy „rendesen" kezeljék az ő sebeit is, így Piton egyedül találta magát a három Griffendéles és az igazgató társaságában. Komoran visszautasította Dumbledore azirányú felajánlását, hogy segít a hozzávalók feldarabolásában, és elzárkózott a társalgás többi részétől is.

Harry halálosan kimerültnek érezte magát, fájt a karja, és mindennek tetejébe furcsán zúgott a feje. Örült, hogy itt van az igazgató és a barátai. Ron végig valami ostoba történetet mesélt az ikrek üzleti fogásairól (az igazgató hozta szóba a témát), Dumbledore pedig mindkét kezét ott nyugtatta a vállain. Harry próbált Ronra figyelni, de közben az elmúlt órák eseményein járt az esze. Minden olyan valószerűtlen volt. Meghalt, de újraélesztették? Nem emlékszik semmire… Hogy lehetett annyira ostoba, hogy egyedül állt neki elpusztítani a Horcruxot? És egyáltalán, _hogyan_ sikerült neki? Mi volt az a varázslat? Feltétlenül beszélnie kell Dumbledore-al… Az igazgató pillantásai elárulták, hogy jóval többet tud, mint amennyit eddig elmondott.

Ahogy Ron kifogyott a történetekből, szokatlan csend telepedett rájuk, csak Piton munkájának zörejei hallatszottak –tűzlobbanás, bugyborékolás, lombikok csengése. Harryt kezdte idegesíteni, hogy mindkét barátja leplezetlenül bámulja a karját, amit ő eddig még csak nem is látott, ugyanis mozgatni nem tudta, a felkeléshez pedig túl gyenge volt. Végül egy nagy sóhajtással törte meg a csendet, és összeszedte az erejét egy mondatra.

- Miután mindannyian már nagyon jól ismeritek a kezem, megmutatná valaki _nekem_ is, hogy milyen? Ugyanis kicsit nehezemre esik a mozgás…

Hermione erre csak összeszorított az ajkakkal megrázta a fejét, és valami olyasmit motyogott, hogy „inkább majd a kezelés után". Harry türelmetlenül felmordult, és Ronra nézett – aki végül vonakodva teljesítette a kérését, és Harry karja után nyúlt.

Harry nem is érezte, ahogy a barátja megfogja a kezét, és felemeli. Viszont egyszer csak az arca előtt látta a szinte teljesen fekete, aszott bőrt… Halkan felnyögött, mire az igazgató szorítása erősebb lett a vállán.

- Az én karom tényleg csúnyább volt, Harry. De Piton professzor bájitala csodákra képes, ő a legjobb ebben a szakmában.

Piton erre csak türelmetlenül megvonta a vállát (talán hogy éreztesse, ezt felesleges volt említeni), és tovább keverte a főzetet. A rosszkedve végül érezhetően arrogáns viselkedésbe torkollott, amikor nem sokkal később Dumbledore is távozott a szobából – Elanornak szüksége volt a segítségére, mert komplikációk léptek fel Aberforth kezelése során.

Harryt az egész tortúra egyre inkább egy bájitaltan-órára emlékeztette, (kiegészítve nem kevés fizikai fájdalommal is) amiben ő csak az egyik hozzávaló szerepét töltötte be. Talán azzal a különbséggel, hogy sosem látta még Pitont ennyit dolgozni. A férfi általában megelégedett azzal, hogy becsmérelje a diákjai teljesítményét, de szinte sosem mutatott be saját maga bájital-főzési módszert.

Azonban Piton egy idő után rájött, hogy teljesen egyedül nem lesz kész időben a főzettel. Ezért kelletlenül megkérte Hermionét, hogy segítsen a hozzávalók felaprításában, majd ellentmondást nem tűrően hozzátette:

- De maga, Mr. Weasley, ne jöjjön még csak az üst közelébe sem!

Ron arcán látszott, hogy ez eszébe sem jutott, és megkönnyebbülten visszaült Harry mellé, egy jelentőségteljes pillantást váltva a barátjával. Hermione viszont teljesen fellelkesült a megtiszteltetéstől, és a legjobb tudása szerinte követte Piton szigorú utasításait. Mindketten belemerültek a munkába, Harry és Ron csak sóhajtozva hallgatta az ismeretlen gyógynövények neveit (bár Harry a „Félvér Hercegnek" hála nagyjából képben volt.) Piton hangja is a régi bájitaltan órák hangulatát tükrözte.

- Kérem, aprítson fel három levél holdfátyolkát, Miss Granger. Hangsúlyoznám, _apró_ darabokra, ne úgy, mint ezt az ánizsfüvet – mondta, azzal az említett „durva darabokat" belepergette a hússzínű főzetbe.

Hermione megszeppenten állt neki a feladatnak, de Harry látta hogy kikívánkozik belőle valami. Végül nem is kellett csalódnia.

- Tanár úr, a holdfátyolka nem vérserkentő hatású? Harry kezén nyílt seb van, ettől csak jobban vérezni fog… Úgy tudom, ezt a növényt csak alacsony vérnyomásra használják…

Piton épp csak egy pillantásra méltatta.

- Nem azt kértem, hogy mondja fel a Bájitaltan Haladóknak 1-et, Miss Granger, hanem hogy aprítsa fel azokat a leveleket!

Harrynek két lüktető fájdalomhullám között eszébe jutott, hogy Piton elolvashatott volna egy-két könyvet a pedagógiáról, mielőtt tanítani kezd. Ám ekkor őszinte meglepetésére a varázsló hozzátette.

- A holdfátyolka serkenteni fogja a kézben a vérkeringést, és új ereket épít ki, ami nagyon fontos az izomnövesztéshez, mert a bájital csak ott fog hatni, ahova a véráramban eljut. Egyébként pedig ez az egyetlen ilyen hatású anyag, ami ellenáll a sérülést okozó fekete mágiának. Az egész főzet sikere függ ettől, úgyhogy _ha kérhetném_, gondosan aprítsa.

Hermione erre csak elpirult, és lesütött szemmel tovább vagdosta a leveleket.

A főzet – amit Piton _Musculitas_ – nak nevezett, és célzott rá, hogy saját találmánya – tényleg bonyolult volt. Egy óra múlva végeztek csak a hozzávalók előkészítésével (ezután Piton „szükségtelennek" nyilvánította Hermione további közreműködését) és feljött Dumbledore is. A bájitaltanár ezúttal nem utasította vissza a segítségét, és együtt kezdték el a ráolvasásokat a főzetre, ami az egész munkafolyamat legfontosabb része volt.

Piton valami furcsa, éneklő hangzású nyelven egy varázsigét mormolt (hasonlóan, mint amikor Malfoyt gyógyította) Dumbledore pedig a saját pálcájával az ő pálcájára mutatott. Harry gyanította, hogy valamilyen varázslat-erősítő bűbájt alkalmaz, mivel ezt a ráolvasást ő sem ismerhette.

A folyamat percekig tartott. Harry légzése egyenletesebbé vált a monoton, dallamos varázsigétől. Közben befutott Lil is, de a két varázsló nem vette észre: mindketten erősen koncentráltak, miközben a főzet felszínéről lágy köd omlott le a padlóra. Lil amilyen csendben csak tudott, leült Harry mellé az ágyra, és figyelmesen hallgatta Piton varázslatát.

Ron viszont halkan kuncogott, és amikor végre befejezték, vigyorogva odasúgta a többieknek:

- Na, hogy tetszett az altatódal, Harry?

Harry egy erőltetett mosollyal válaszolt, de mielőtt mondhatott volna valamit, Piton szólalt meg helyette, egy lombikba kivett mintát vizsgálva.

- Sajnos azt kell mondjam, hogy kiváló a hallásom, Mr. Weasley. Nem úgy, mint a magáé. Aki nem tudja megkülönböztetni az ősi arámi nyelvet egy altatódaltól, az súlyos hallás- vagy intellgencia-problémákkal küszködik.

Majd a nyomaték kedvéért hozzátette a sápadozó Ronnak:

- Csak tájékoztatásul közlöm: ha eddig nem tudta volna, én _sohasem_ éneklek.

Lil ezt valamiért nagyon viccesnek találta, és kuncogni kezdett. Harry úgy látta, hogy most Piton sápadt el egy árnyalatnyit. Megelőzendő a vihart Dumbledore gyorsan közbeszólt.

- Ühümm, Perselus… Megfelelőnek tartod a bájitalt?

Piton ekkor a kezében tartott kis lombikra nézett, amibe az üstből kimert mintát töltötte. Párszor rásuhintott a pálcájával, mire a főzet gyors színváltozásokon ment keresztül, végül ismét hússzinű lett.

- Nem – jelentette ki aztán határozottan – Az egyik legfontosabb alkotóelem, a főnixkönny hiányzik belőle. De a páciens vére eleget tartalmaz, talán túl sokat is, további adag mérgezést okozhatna. Majd kiderül.

Harry ezt valahogy nem tartotta túl biztatónak, de mivel a karjából felsugárzó sajgó zsibbadás már a tüdejét szorongatta, szinte bármilyen bájitalt megivott volna.

- A többi alkotóelem rendben van? – kérdezte tovább Dumbledore bizonytalanul, amire Piton tűnődve válaszolt.

- Nem. A fúriafűz-szirup már egy éves volt; általában csak fél évig használom. De feltételezem, hogy Potter nem akar öt holdtöltét várni, míg készítek egy frisset.

Szavait bizonytalan csend követte, végül Harry szólalt meg. A hangja olyan volt, mintha egy hatalmas súly préselné ki a levegőt a mellkasából.

- Nagyon jó lesz. Vállalok minden kockázatot…

Ahogy Pitonra nézett, Harry egy pillanatra meg mert volna esküdni, hogy a bájitaltanár egy halvány mosolyt villantott rá. Majd a varázsló, kezében a lombikkal, közelebb lépett hozzá.

- Akkor igya meg ezt, Potter. Aludni fog tőle, több mint tíz órát. Addig próbálkozok egy balzsammal a felszíni sebekre. – mondta, majd Harry értetlen tekintetére hozzátette – Gondolom a Griffendél sztárfogója nem akar fekete kézzel a cikesz után kapkodni.

- Ahh - mormogta Harry - értem…

Piton a lombikot Hermione kezébe nyomta – valószínűleg semmi kedve sem volt sajátkezűleg megitatni Pottert - majd hátat fordított, és az új kenőcs hozzávalóit kezdte előkeresni.

- Akkor hát – kérdezte bizonytalanul Herminone – felkészültél, Harry?

Harry jól tudta, hogy mire kell készülni – nem kevés kórházi tapasztalata után bizton állíthatta, hogy az összes nagyon hatásos és bonyolult bájital közös tulajdonsága a rettenetes íz. Most mégis gondolkodás nélkül válaszolt igennel, és nagyot nyelt az üvegből.

Kellemesen csalódott – a bájital leginkább forró húslevesre emlékeztette. Az utolsó, amit még két álmos pislogás között látott, Dumbledore föléhajoló arca volt. A szokatlanul fiatal vonások egy nagyon öreg, és gondterhelt ember aggodalmait takarták.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amikor Harry újra kinyitotta a szemét, pillantása rögtön a heverő melletti ablakra esett. Még sötét éjszaka volt, pedig Piton ígérete szerint legalább tíz órát kellett volna aludnia. A keze kellemesen bizsergett – talán hatni kezdett a bájital?

Meg akart fordulni a szoba felé, de még mindig túl gyenge volt hozzá. Ezért csak az ablak tükrében nézte Piton homályos alakját, amint beleszór valamit a fortyogó üstbe. A felszálló szikrák vörösre festették a falat. A férfi egyedül lehetett, mert nem látott más mozgást a tűz fényében. Már azon gondolkozott, hogy megszólítja, és szemére veti a saját ébrenlétét (a fúriafűz-szirup fontos alapanyaga volt az Álomtalan Álom-italnak is, ha lejárt a szavatossága, nem csoda hogy nem alszik), ám ekkor kinyílt az ajtó, és újabb alak árnyékolta el a vörös szikrákat.

- Hoztam kenőcsöt az arcodra – hallotta meg Harry Lil suttgását – meg egy kis vacsorát… vagy reggelit, ahogy akarod.

A mondatát egy porcelántányér halk koppanása, és Piton sóhaja követte.

- Köszönöm, de feleslegesen fáradtál…

- Ugye most nem az fog jönni, hogy te sosem vagy éhes, és imádod a sebhelyeket az arcodon? – Lil hangjában cinkos kihívás bujkált, Piton viszont újra zárkózottan válaszolt.

- Ne légy nevetséges. Tudod, hogy nem erről van szó.

Most Lil sóhajtott. Harryt kezdte érdekelni a beszélgetés. Lil miatt ugyan kicsit lelkiismeret-furdallása volt, hogy kihallgatja, de a kíváncsisága gyorsan elűzte ezt az érzést. Hallotta, amint a boszorkány lecsavarja a kenőcsöt tartó tégely tetejét, és az alakja közelebb lépett Pitonéhoz. Látta a vörös szikrák tükröződésében, hogy Piton sziluettje megmerevedik, és abbahagyja a keverést. Lil keze az arca felé nyúlt, de ő gyorsan elhúzódott.

- Egyedül nem tudod bekenni a sebhelyeket, hacsak nincs tükröd – csendült fel Lil nyugodt hangja.

- Majd megoldom valahogy.

Egy rövid szünet. Aztán újra Lil szólalt meg. Halkan, tényszerűen.

- Menekülsz előlem, Perselus. Pontosabban, mindenki elől menekülsz, de rám különösen nagy figyelmet fordítasz.

Hallgatás.

- Mert tőled tartok a legjobban. És neked is tartanod kéne tőlem.

Újabb csend.

- Mitől félsz ennyire? Tizenhat éve nem láttalak, és még öt teljes mondatot sem váltottunk! Ismerlek, jobban mint te magadat. Még mindig az apámmal folytatott veszekedés tart tőlem távol… Pedig azóta másfél évtized is eltelt!

- De semmi sem változott, nem érted? Még mindig ugyanaz vagyok, és ebben igaza volt Aberforthnak. Te csak… - a hangja elbizonytalanodott, ami hátborzongatóan szokatlan volt tőle, és Harry látta a tükröződésben, hogy elfordul Liltől – Te csak amiatt a két hét miatt kedvelsz engem, amit kénytelenek voltunk együtt túlélni. Amúgy is állandóan _csaponganak_ a gondolatid, azt hittem, rég elfelejtetted az egészet.

Harry magában megállapította, hogy Lilnek ennél nagyobb gorombaságot nem is lehetett volna mondani. Lil is így gondolhatta, mert árnyalakja a vörös lángok háttere előtt dühösen megrándult.

- Fogalmad sincs, min mentem keresztül, miután apám visszaküldött! Még hogy csapongó gondolatok! Ne merészeld azt mondani, hogy az én érdekemben történt minden, te egyszerűen csak imádsz szenvedni!

Piton melepetten felszisszent, de nem válaszolt. Lil folytatta.

- Perselus, te még mindig vezekelni akarsz azért, amiért már rég nem kellene…

- Vannak jóvátehetetlen bűnök. Te is tudod. Most… Jobban tennéd, ha nem beszélnél velem többet…

Lil hangja türelmetlenné vált.

- Erre én nem vagyok hajlandó, hányszor mondjam még?

Harry kicsit megdöbbent – jó, Lil eddig sem úgy beszélt Pitonnal, mint a többi ember általában (vagyis minél kevesebbet, minél gyorsabban), de ez a határozott fellépés nagyon szokatlan volt. Sokért nem adta volna, ha megtudja, mit csinálhatott Piton két hét alatt, hogy egy kedves és érző lény ennyire ragaszkodjon hozzá. Piton viselkedése pedig egyenesen irracionális volt az elmúlt napokban – szélsebesen váltogatott a szokásos megvető hangnem, és a már-már emberi viselkedés között, ha Lil a közelben volt. Amit pedig az éjszaka csinált – pálca nélkül leszorította a boszorkányt, hogy Harry cselekedni tudjon – egyáltalán nem vallott egy régi Mardekárosra. Egészen hősies megnyilvánulás volt, ami szöges ellentétben állt Harrynek Pitonról alkotott képével. Végül ismét a varázsló szavai törték meg a csendet.

- Pedig bölcsen tennéd, ha elkerülnél. Ebben a háborúban az olyanok, mint én nem élnek sokáig – a hangjából némi öniróniával vegyített évődés csengett – Én személy szerint hozzávetőlegesen öt hónapot adok magamnak - persze csak akkor, ha nagyon ravasz és előrelátó leszek. Csak azt nem tudom még, hogy kik fognak végezni velem, a halálfalók, vagy az aurorok?

- Hülyeségeket beszélsz. Az aurorok nem bánthatnak…

- Igazán? Ha jól emlékszem, megöltem a nagybátyádat. A Minisztérium előkelő helyet tart fenn számomra a kivégzendők listáján.

Harry ebbe még nem is gondolt bele. Piton tényleg nem volt jó helyzetben: ha nyíltan Voldemort ellen fordul, nem sokáig marad életben. Ha látszólag a halálfalók oldalán marad, legfeljebb csak az ő szava mentheti ki egy éles helyzetből, mint ahogy annak idején Dumbledore is tette… Ez biztosan nem teszi boldoggá Pitont.

- Harry és én kezességet vállalunk érted – vágta rá Lil rögtön, mire Piton csak keserűen felmordult.

- Lehet, hogy Potter megtenné annak ellenére, hogy gyűlöl, hiszen túlteng benne az ostoba nemeslelkűség. De nem sokat adnak a szavára ilyen körökben. Neked meg nem szabad vallomást tenned – ellenőriznék a személyazonosságod, és feltűnne nekik a sárkány-véred. Lehet, hogy hamarabb végeznének ki, mint engem. Egyébként sem vagyok biztos abban, hogy a Minisztérium tárgyalást rendelne el az ügyemben. Még néhány gyilkosság a halálfalók oldaláról, és bevezetik a rögtönítélő bíróságokat.

Mindketten elhallgattak. Harry homályosan látta, hogy Lil leül.

- Ezért gondolom azt, hogy nyíltan fel kéne vállalnod magad Voldemort ellen. Most még talán el lehetne intézni…

Piton válasza fáradtságot tükrözött.

- Hát még mindig nem érted? Ha ellene fordulok, utánam küldi a legjobb halálfalóit, esetleg abban a megtiszteltetésben részesít, hogy ő maga öl meg. Így vagy úgy, de napok alatt végeznek velem… és akkor ki szállítaná az értékes információkat Potternek? – tette hozzá kicsit gunyorosan.

Lil viszont a lepel mögé látott. Szavai furcsán-komolyan csengtek, és nagyon idegenül.

- Még mindig azt hiszed, hogy meg tudod ölni Voldemortot. Ez az, ami miatt végül felkelsz minden reggel. Ezért lélegzel és eszel… Ezért maradsz mellette. A gyűlöleted láncol hozzá, Perselus… Ott leszel a végső pillanatig, amikor majd eldől a sorsunk – és választanod kell majd a saját bosszúd és a _helyes_ _út_ között…

Harry annyira meglepődött Lil monológján, hogy ha akart volna, sem tudott volna megszólalni. Piton is így lehetett ezzel, mert másodpercekig tartott, mire megtalálta a hangját.

- Mi volt ez? Talán egy újabb jóslat? Rakjuk bele egy kis üveggömbbe, és címkézzük fel…?

- Nem értek a jóslatokhoz. Minden, amit mondtam csak színtiszta „logika" volt, amit te oly nagyra tartasz.

- Hát akkor be kell látnod, hogy ésszerű ott maradnom. Nem bízhatunk feltétel nélkül Potterben – ismerem a tudását, ami néha túlszárnyalni látszik mindent, de az idő java részében csak egy ostoba kölyök, aki kviddicsezik tanulás helyett. Fogalma sincs, milyen nehézségekkel néz szembe, ha Voldemort előtt fog állni… Nem tudja, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr elméje milyen csapdákat rejt a számára… Sokkal jobb és képzettebb varázslókat láttam könyörögve meghalni a Nagyúr lábai előtt. Mit fog vele csinálni Potter? Talán ráküld néhány vörös szikrát, vagy megkéri a barátnőjét, hogy tanítsa meg neki a rémdenevér-rontást?

Harry tüdeje összeszorult ezekre a szavakra. Olyan jó lett volna, ha képes őszintén dühös lenni Pitonra, de annak ellenére, hogy a varázsló jócskán kisarkította a helyzetet, lényegében igaza volt…

- Pontosan ezért kell segítened neki, Perselus… - szólalt meg most Lil - Nálad jobban senki sem ismeri a felnőtt Voldemortot. Hát nem érted? Ezért áldozta fel magát Albus. Ő csak Tom Denemre emlékezett, és mindent, amit tudott, már megosztott Harryvel is. Ezért kérte hogy élj. Mellette kell lenned, ha tetszik, ha nem. Én tudom, hogy legszívesebben te magad ölnéd meg Voldemortot, de rájöhettél volna az évek során, hogy minden ravaszságod és cselszövésed ellenére ez nem lehetséges. A halálfalóitól tart a legjobban, és kevésbé bízik bennük, mint az ellenségeiben.

Piton árnyalakjának mozdulatából úgy tűnt, mintha vitatkozni akarna, de végül nem szólalt meg. Talán nem tudott mit mondani. Lil felállt a székről, és lassan, tétovázva az ajtó felé indult, de Piton nem tartóztatta. Mielőtt kilépett volna, még visszafordult.

- A kenőcsöt tényleg használnod kéne. Ha szükséged van segítségre, tudod, hol találsz.

Harry látta, hogy Lil kimegy, és ketten Pitonnal magukra maradtak a gondolataikkal. A bájitaltanár hosszú percekig csak ült és nézett maga elé, Harry legilimencia nélkül és érezte a kavargó gondolatait. Aztán Piton matatott valamit az üst körül, és közelebb lépett a heverőhöz. Harry gyorsan becsukta a szemét. Kisvártatva érezte, hogy egy hideg kéz óvatosan felemeli a sérült karját, és valami hűvös kenőccsel keni be. Szeretett volna beszélni Pitonnal, de tudta, hogy ez nem volna célszerű. Most érezte csak át, hogy milyen lenne, ha tőle tagadná meg egy jóslat a bosszú lehetőségét, és mindezt mondjuk Malfoy fiának adná… Utálná azt a gyereket. Ha tehetséges és kiváló volna, annál inkább utálná. Piton tudja, hogy nem kerülhet ki győztesen ebből a háborúból, és jó eséllyel élve sem, bár úgy tűnt, hogy ez utóbbi kevésbé zavarja. Elkezdte csodálni, hogy mindezek ellenére még mindig képes ellátni a feladatát.

Piton nonverbálisan kötést varázsolt a kezére, és hátrébb lépett. Harry résnyire nyitott szemmel látta az ablak tükröződésében, ahogy csak állt, és őt nézte, végül egy ingerült mozdulattal megfordult, és kiviharzott a szobából.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arra riadt fel legközelebb, hogy valaki ismét nézi. Kinyitotta a szemét, és bárhomályosan látott, rögtön felismerte Dumbledore arcát. Már világos volt, a laboratóriumot és az igazgató barna szakállát aranyló fénybe vonta a felkelő Nap. Nyugodtság töltötte el, és óvatosan kinyújtózkodott.

- Hogy érzed magad, Harry? – mosolygott a varázsló.

- Hát…

Harry a válasz előtt felvette a szemüvegét, ránézett a kezére. Valaki levette róla a kötést. A bőre most sötétlila árnyalatú volt, de sokkal egészségesebben nézett ki. Óvatosan megmozgatta újdonsült izmait, és a keze remekül működött.

- Jól, köszönöm… Pontosabban… ez a szín már megmarad? – emelte fel a lilás kezet.

- Hmm, nem tudjuk biztosan. Piton professzor ezirányú kérdésemre azt válaszolta, hogy viselj kesztyűt. De már nem tudod bővebben kifaggatni, mert visszatért a kötelezettségeihez.

A kötelezettségeihez… gondolta tűnődve Harry. Remek szó ez a halálba vezető útra, Piton biztosan el lenne ragadtatva, ha hallaná.

- Jut eszembe – folytatta az igazgató, és a köpenyébe nyúlt – Neked szeretné adni ezt. Azt mondta, neki már nincs rá szüksége, ismer mindent, ami benne van. Viszont úgy gondolta, hogy te bőven találsz újdonságot benne.

Harry őszinte döbbenettel nézett az igazgató kezében ártalmatlanul heverő igézettekercsre.

- Piton…? Nekem adja az egyetlen örökségét?

Dumbledore arcán halvány mosoly tűnt fel.

- Csak kölcsön. Ragaszkodik hozzá, hogy személyesen add vissza neki a háború után. Különben is, mint említette, nem ezt fogja olvasgatni Voldemort kandallója előtt a téli estéken. Vedd úgy, hogy megőrzésre van nálad.

Harry még mindig nem akarta elhinni Piton gesztusát. Átvette az igazgatótól a tekercset. Tehát a férfi azt akarja, hogy tanuljon bűbájokat, mégpedig a Prince család örökségének segítségével… Át kell értékelnie magában sok mindent a volt tanárral kapcsolatban.

- Harry – zökkentette ki a gondolataiból újra Dumbledore halk hangja – Talán válthatnánk pár szót a tegnap estéről… Nem szeretném, ha vádolnád magad valami miatt, vagy nem értenél valamit. Ezért igyekszem válaszolni a kérdéseidre.

Harry nagyot nyelt. Zavartan lerakta az igézettekercset az éjjeliszekrényre. Tartott ettől a beszélgetésről, és vágyott is rá egyszerre – a kérdés már csak az volt, hogy Dumbledore mennyit fog elárulni abból, amennyit tud? Nehéz volt szavakba önteni, hogy mit gondol, de úgy vélte, a legjobb lesz, ha ismét bocsánatkéréssel kezdi.

- Igazgató úr, én nem tudom mi ütött belém tegnap… Csak az az érzésem támadt, hogy el tudom pusztítani a Horcruxot, és…

- És el is pusztítottad. Mint mondtam, nincs miért bánkódnod.

Harry sóhajtott. Dumbledore nem érti, mit akar mondani.

- Nem az bánt, hogy egymagam pusztítottam el a Horcruxot. Még csak az sem, hogy fogalmam sincs hogy hogy csináltam. Hanem az, amit _éreztem_ közben.

Mivel szünetet tartott, Dumbledore halkan megkérdezte:

- Mit éreztél, Harry?

A hangján érződött, hogy nagyon fontos kérdést tett fel, és tart a választól. Harry vonakodva folytatta.

- Nem érdekelt, amit akkor mondott, igazgató úr. Nem törődtem vele, hogy az idővarázsra kér meg, és bele sem gondoltam, hogy ezzel talán mindenkit megölök, Voldemort lelke pedig elszabadul…

Dumbledore lassan hátradőlt a székében, mielőtt válaszolt volna. A fiatal arc ellenére öregnek és megviseltnek tűnt.

- Harry, a legjobbakkal gyakran előfordul, hogy úgy hiszik, egy helyzetben csak ők tudnak helyes döntést hozni. Velem is így van ez, nagyon sokszor. Te felülbíráltál engem, és kockáztattál. Ez csak azt jelenti, hogy kezdesz valójában felnőtté válni.

Harry erre határozottan megrázta a fejét, és elfordult.

- Nem vagyok felnőtt… és ne hasonlítson össze saját magával. Nem hiszem, hogy megérdemelném.

Dumbledore meglepetten felvonta a szemöldökét, és sokáig hallgatott, mielőtt gondosan tervezett hangon megszólalt.

- Harry, biztos vagyok benne, hogy zavaró lehetett ez az élmény… és most talán _más embernek_ érzed magad. De hidd el, nem változott semmi. Minden harcod alkalmával bölcsebb és erősebb leszel, mindez csak annak a jele.

- De… ezek után hogyan tud bízni bennem, igazgató úr? Nincs rá semmi garancia, hogy… hogy legközelebb tényleg nem csinálok valami _bajt_… Ami valakinek a halálát okozza…

Végre kibökte hát. Ez volt az, ami a legjobban zavarta. Meglepetésére Dumbledore kicsit tétova mozdulattal megfogta a vállát, mintha a szorítással mindkettőjüket bíztatni akarná.

- Bármit is teszel, Harry, én bízom benned, mindenek felett. Nem hoztál tegnap sem rossz döntést, hiszen nem történt baj. Ne gondolj erre többet.

Harry lesütötte a szemét, hogy ne kelljen az égszínkék pillantást állnia. Remek, még egy ember, aki feltétlenül megbízik benne. Bárcsak ő is bízna saját magában…

- Egyébként mi volt az a varázslat, amit elvégeztem? – kérdezte, hogy elterelje kicsit a témát, bár lett volna tippje a válaszra. Dumbledore mosolygott, és leplezetlen büszkeséggel nézett vissza rá.

- A legerősebb szeretet-varázslat volt, amit tanítványomtól valaha is láttam. Nem használtál varázsigét a szó szoros értelmében, még nonverbálisan sem. Csupán az akaratodból, hogy elpusztítod Voldemort lelkét, és az érzésekből született egy egészen új varázslat, aminek csak egy célja volt: a Horcrux megsemmisítése. A legjobbak közül is csak kevesen képesek ilyesmire.

Harry úgy érezte, hogy az arcszíne jelenleg egy pulykáét is lepipálja, de nem válaszolt semmit. Dumbledore most felállt az ágya mellől.

- Ha jobban vagy, ideje lenne öltöznöd. Lil, Ron és Hermione már türelmetlenül várnak, visszamegyünk a Roxfortba.

Harrynek rögtön jobb kedve lett. A talárja után nyúlt, de mielőtt elérte volna, a ruhadarab beugrott a kezébe. Értetlenül bámult a saját teljesítményére, majd az igazgatóra pillantott szinte bűnbánó arckifejezéssel.

Dumbledore egy pillanatig mozdulatlanná dermedt, mintha valamitől megijedt volna, majd egy halvány mosoly jelent meg az arcán.

- Hát igen, egy Horcrux elpusztításának könnyen lehet mágikus mellékhatása. Mint például egy ilyen nonverbális, tudatalatti, pálca nélküli _Invito_ – felteszem, Flitwick professzor el lesz ragadtatva ettől.

Harry ebben nem volt olyan biztos, és nem tudta nem észrevenni az igazgató kezdeti döbbenetét. Majd félretette ezt a gondolatot, gyorsan magára rángatta a talárját, és követte Dumbledore-t a földszintre.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Az Erdőből természetesen ismét a „tegnap" éjszakára éreztek ki. Ez egy kicsit zavaró volt, mert még éppen látták a „sokkal korábban" kilépő Pitont dehoppanálni, és Lupin zavart arckifejezéssel kint várt rájuk: tegnap pár másodperccel később futott be, mint ők, és ez már elég volt ahhoz, hogy csak a kijövő csapattal találkozzon. Ő jól volt, és elmondása szerint Mordon is, a halálfalókat magukhoz térítették, és módosították az emlékezetüket. Jó eséllyel fel sem tűnik nekik, hogy behatolók jártak a raktárban.

Lupin magára vállalta a még mindig kába Aberforth további kezelését, és hamarosan dehoppanáltak mindketten.

Dumbledore és Elanor immár főnixként egyetlen tüzes lobbanással vitte vissza őket a Roxfortba, áthatolva a biztonsági rendszereken. Harrynek eközben eszébe jutott, hogy Voldemort remélhetőleg nem ismer ilyen trükköket.

A két főnix a Griffendél-torony klubhelyiségében rakta le négyüket, majd rögtön el is repültek – mint mondták, utánanéznek, hogy Piton épségben van-e az őrhelyén. Úgy beszélték meg Dumbledore-al, hogy megpróbálja kideríteni a további lehetséges helyeket Griffendél pálcájára, és majd jelentést tesz a dologról – már ha nem tűnik fel a halálfalóknak a mostani több órás távolléte. Bár erre is elég jó hazugságokat találtak ki.

Lil is hamarosan visszament a szobájába – mint mondta, igyekszik reggelig rendbehozni a Griffendél-ház hivatalos pergamenjét, ha nem akarja, hogy McGalagony puszta kézzel fojtsa meg.

Harry, Ron és Hermione tehát végre egyedül maradtak – Harry csak egyetlen jelentőségteljes pillantást váltott a barátaival, majd a pálcáját elővéve elmormogott egy _Metoralio_-t.

Ezután senki sem akadályozta meg őket abban, hogy végigbeszéljék az éjszaka többi részét. Ron és Hermione elmesélték, hogy amikor magukhoz tértek a raktárban, épp azt látták, hogy Harry valahogy leszippantja a pálcájával az ezüstös ködöt a tekercsről, és falfehér arccal összeesik. Ekkor Piton ugrott fel a szoba másik sarkából, és mivel alig látott a szétroncsolt arcáról folyó vértől, először használta a bájitalát, majd Harry mellé térdelt – de ekkor a két főnix már tudta, hogy menthetetlen. Piton próbálkozott néhány ráolvasással, de hatástalan volt: Dumbledore és Elanor végül főnixkönnyekkel itatták meg. Hosszú percek teltek el, mire végre elkezdett köhögni (Hermione itt újra remegni kezdett az emlék hatására) de végül normális lett a légzése.

Ezalatt Piton nagyjából rendbehozta Lil szétroncsolt karját, majd a két főnix azonnal visszavitte mindannyiukat az Erdőbe, mivel jó esélye volt annak, hogy Harry nem éli túl a nagy mennyiségű főnixkönnyet.

Ronék ennyit tudtak elmesélni, és ezután végig arról faggaták Harryt, hogy mi történt.

- Nem tudom egész pontosan megmagyarázni – válaszolt végül Harry kényelmetlenül feszengve – Dumbledore azt mondja, hogy valami szeretet-varázst alkalmaztam, anélkül hogy tudtam volna…

Ron nagy szemeket meresztett rá, majd megkockáztatott egy vigyort.

- Hát nem tom hogy van ez, Harry, de te valahogy mindig túléled az ilyen dolgokat… úgy értem, általában meg szoktad oldani az ilyen problémákat, ez a specialitásod.

- Hja - horkant fel Harry – kíváncsi vagyok, meddig tart még a szerencsém. Mulatságos lenne, ha majd Voldemort előtt fogynék ki belőle…

De itt abbahagyta, és lesütötte a szemét. Nem akart semmiféle végső csatára gondolni. Legalábbis nem most. Csak néhány nyugodt nap kellene, itt, a Roxfortban… Gyorsan kellemesebb témákra terelte a szót, és megkérdezte Ront, hogy szerinte igaz-e a pletyka, hogy mégis alkotnak kviddicscsapatokat az idén. De ahogy az iskolára terelődött a szó, Hermionénak egészen más dolgok jutottak az eszébe.

- Te jó ég! Mára kell beadni a kéttekercs dolgozatot Binnsnek? – kiáltott fel zaklatottan.

Ron bosszankodva nézett vissza rá.

- Hermione, nem tűnt fel neked, hogy nincs meg az RBF-ünk mágiatörténetből? Körülbelül _hárman_ jártok arra az órára!

A lány elpirult.

- Oh, igen, persze… - egyre idegesebbnek tűnt – Elfelejtettem, mi a leadási határidő. Még jó, hogy a biztonság kedvéért már múlt héten megírtam…

Ron erre felháborodottan hördült egyet, Harry meg csak nevetett. Jó volt újra _itthon_ lenni. Bármi is lesz, már csak két Horcrux van hátra: Nagini és a pálca. Csak kitartónak kell lennie… nagyon kitartónak.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A következő két hét különösebb események nélkül telt el – Harry igyekezett azon, hogy nagy nyilvánosság előtt ne röptessen pálca nélkül tárgyakat, amik után nyúlt, de Hermione és Ron persze észrevette a változást. Valami történt vele, miközben elpusztította a Horcruxot: könnyebben mentek neki a transzformációs bűbájok (McGalagony nagy megelégedésére) és Lil óráin messze ő volt a legeredményesebb pálca nélküli varázslásból.

Harry arra gondolt, hogy a Horcrux elpusztításával valamiképpen előtérbe kerültek azon tulajdonságai, amiket általában csak vészhelyzetben tudott kihasználni. Most viszont állandó „készenléti állapotban" volt az egész teste.

Lil is megjegyezte a különórákon, hogy egyre nehezebb Kört alkotni vele. Harry ezt érezte, de nem tudott tenni ellene semmit. Viszont Lil sokat foglalkozott vele külön is, és pálca nélkül egyre több varázst tudott elvégezni. De erről mélyen hallgatott Ron és Hermione előtt, bár nem tudta volna megmagyarázni, hogy miért.

A legjelentősebb eseménynek ezekben a napokban talán az az öt perc számított, amikor Lil zavartan átnyújtotta a Griffendél-pergament McGalagony-nak azzal a megjegyzéssel, hogy „mostanában valahogy kevesebb üzenetet ír ki".

Az eset nyilvános volt, ugyanis a nagyterem előtt történt. McGalagony magából kikelve követelte, hogy csinálja vissza azt a felháborító otrombaságot, amit a tekerccsel művelt. Lil kicsit megszeppenve azt válaszolta, hogy végülis képes lenne rá, csak vissza kéne utaznia a múltba, és megakadályozni saját magát a bűbáj elvégzésében. McGalagony ezt valami miatt nem tartotta célszerűnek, és a dühtől tátogva kikapta a boszorkány kezéből a papírt, majd elviharzott az igazgatói iroda felé.

Az esemény tovább növelte Lil amúgy sem csekély mítoszát, és örökre része lett a kastély-beli történeteknek, hiszen nem minden nap pusztítanak el ezeréve tartó varázslatokat. „Csak a Teszlek Süveget ne adják Boldemuder professzor kezébe" – mondták többen vigyorogva, de aztán lassan minden visszatért a rendes kerékvágásba.

Harry a viszonylagos békességben elmúlt napok ellenére egyre rosszabbul aludt. Éjszakánként többször felébredt, ilyenkor mindig Brian aggódó tekintetével szembesült. Hogyan tud ez a madár ugyanúgy nézni, mint Dumbledore…? – gondolta ilyenkor bosszankodva, és a másik oldalára fordult. Nem akarta említeni senkinek, hogy visszatérő álmaiban egy hatalmas kígyó szerepel: azt is csak remélni tudta, hogy ilyenkor nem kiabál párszaszóul.

Két hét múlva csütörtökön aztán nagyon későn feküdtek le – a szokásos Lil-féle különóra, és bűbájtan házidolgozat miatt. Hajnali kettőkor, a bűbájtan leckével a kezében ruhástul eldőlt az ágyon, és másodpercek alatt elaludt.

És a rémálom újból elkezdődött. Intenzívebben, mint bármikor.

Hosszú, pikkelyes test simult hozzá, és elsiklott a simogató, vékony ujjai alatt… a keze hófehér volt, az alakja magas… Fekete, lobogó talárt viselt, és a kezében vékony pálcát szorított. Nagini törleszkedve tekeredett köré, akár egy öleb…

„Ne… csak _őt_ ne…" tudatos énjének már csak egy elkeseredett tiltakozásra futotta, aztán védtelen elméjét betöltötték a Sötét Nagyúr gondolatai…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Végignézte, akár egy filmet. Érezte, amit Voldemort érzett, és tudta, hogy mit gondol. Minden apró részlet átjött. Végigborzongta, ahogy Bellatrix jelentést tesz a Nagyúrnak. Szerette volna megátkozni, vagy megölni, de a kígyószerű test nem az övé volt, nem engedelmeskedett…

Izzadva riadt fel. Alig kapott levegőt. Brian a mellkasán ült, és karmait szinte fájón belevájta Harry testébe, és becsukott szemmel koncentrált. Harry nemsokára a fejében hallotta a szavait.

_- Bocsáss meg nekem, de el kell mondanod, mi történt…_

Harry zihálva szedte a levegőt. Pokolian sajgott a sebhelye. Csodálta, hogy Ron és a többiek nem ébredtek fel a zajra, amit csapott. Először szavakban akart válaszolni, de aztán csak kigondolta a mondatokat, és remélte, hogy Dumbledore megérti.

_- Ismét Voldemort testében voltam, mint két éve… Professzor úr, Voldemort jó hírt kapott Lestrange-től… ezért megtámadja a Roxfortot!_

Brian kételkedve pillantott rá.

_- Nem teheti, Harry. Te talán nem is érted, de nagyon erős bűbáj védi az épületet…_

_- A bűbáj folyamatosan gyengül… -_ vágott közbe türelmetleül Harry _- ezt jelentette nekem, vagyis neki Bellatrix… Jövő héten már át tudják törni…_

A főnix szemében rémület és bizonytalanság csillant. Válasz helyett elrugaszkodott Harry testéről, és kirepült a nyitott ablakon.

Harry felkelt, és látta, hogy Dumbledore egészen magasra repült. Aztán mintha látott volna egy halványvörös mágikus derengést, majd a főnix sebes zuhanásban visszatért, és megragadta a vállát. Az igazgató hangjából csak úgy sütött az önvád.

_- Sajnos igaz a hír, Harry. Bolond vagyok, hogy nem vettem észre… Nemsokára védtelenek leszünk_…

_- De hát mi történt? Mi ez az egész…?_

Brian láthatóan nem koncentrált arra, hogy összefüggő gondolatokat közöljön Harryvel. Hangja most az öreg Dumbledoréhoz hasonlított jobban.

-_ A Roxfort létfontosságú, nem szabad veszni hagyni… - dörmögte - Talán még nem késő, Lil szólhat nekik… Nem engedhetjük át Voldemortnak…_

Harry semmit nem értett.

-_ Mitől pusztulnak a védőbűbájok? –_ kérdezte, de a válasz nem tette okosabbá. Szinte hallotta a fejében, ahogy Dumbledore sóhajt.

_- Ez csak egy dolgot jelenthet, Harry. Mégpedig azt, hogy Gishart haldoklik..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bocsánat a késői frissítésért, naiv módon azt hittem, hogy rengeteg időm lesz fanficet írni nyári gyakorlat közben... :D

A következő fejezet érdekes lesz, olvassátok!

Teljesen meghatódtam azoktól a szép dolgoktól amiket írtatok, (úgy éreztem van értelme az életemnek :)) (Megfogadom gumibogyo jogos észrevételét. Bár lehet, hogy nem sikerül)

Minden esetre, mindenkinek küldök egy digitális szeretet-bűbájt :)

Ha a következő fejezet nem lesz fönn pénteken (határesetben szombaton:)) az azt jelenti, hogy 1: meghaltam 2: gyorsítófizikusiállást adtak a CERN-ben 3: elpusztult a földi civilizáció.

(Már megint úgy frissítettem, hogy Kármádá nem nézte át. Meg fog ölni ezért ...)


	12. Az Alapítók ősi titka

12. Az Alapítók ősi titka

- Mi… Ki az a Gishart? – kérdezte Harry, immár önkénytelenül fennhangon. Többen a szobában mozgolódni kezdtek a paplanok alatt, de Harry most ezzel törődött a legkevésbé.

Nagy csalódására Dumbledore nem válaszolt. Pontosabban, a főnix egy egész sor gondolatot közölt vele, aminek kaotikus összevisszaságából semmit sem értett, majd elrugaszkodott a válláról. Sürgetően trillázva felkeltette Fawkest, és együtt kirepültek az ablakon, anélkül, hogy szóltak volna, merre mennek. Mindketten a magasba tartottak, és nemsokára elnyelte őket az éjszaka. Harry még látott néhány, az előzőhöz hasonlatos felvillanást a mozdulatlan levegőben, de aztán ismét a Hold lett az egyetlen fényforrás.

Pár pillanatig értetlenül bámult utánuk, majd halkan nyögve nekiszorította a még mindig sajgó sebhelyét a hideg falnak. Küszködött az erős hányingerrel, ami rátört a Voldemortos álom miatt. Még mindig borzongott, ahogy eszébe jutott a kígyószerű test, és a hozzásimuló Nagini viszolyogtató hűsége. Szinte érezte a hüllő bőrének tapintását… Többször rásandított a kezére, hogy megbizonyosodjon afelől, hogy az ujjai nem hófehérek és vékonyak.

Ezt egyszerűen nem akarta elhinni. A rémálmoktól eltekintve volt két egészen kellemes hete. Minden jól ment, már-már szinte képes volt némi érdeklődést mutatni az átváltoztatástan-jegyei iránt, és volt néhány olyan órája, hogy eszébe sem jutottak a Horcruxok. Majdnem mindenki elhitte, hogy jobb keze egy bájital-baleset miatt sötétlila színű, és csak néhány olyan pletyka keringett, hogy Voldemorttal párbajozott. Hagriddal is el tudtak tölteni két szombat estét anélkül, hogy az óriás faggatózott volna Harry viselt dolgairól.

Őszinte megkönnyebbülésére Ginny is szóba állt vele annak ellenére, hogy nem mondott neki semmit _arról_ az éjszakáról. Ráadásul neki azt is el kellett viselnie, hogy (a lányszoba-beli eset után) a pletykák nagy része Harryről és Hermionéról szólt. Csodálta az önuralmát. Kicsit szégyellte bevallani, de örült volna, ha Ginny most itt van, megöleli, és elmondja, hogy nincs semmi baj…

Pedig volt, nem is kevés. Bárhogy is nézte, Dumbledore viselkedése enyhén szólva aggasztó volt. Legfeljebb akkor látta ilyennek, ha őt közvetlen életveszély fenyegette. Harry bosszankodott a saját naivságán: mindeddig titkon azt remélte, hogy folytatódnak a nyugalmas napok, legalább még egy kicsit…

Most pedig minden újra felfordult, és még csak azt sem értette, hogy miért. Újra kinézett az ablakon, hátha meglátja a két főnixet, de a tintafekete ég üres volt. Pár percig várt, de nem történt semmi. A sebhelye még mindig tompán lüktetett, ezért rászorította a kezét és visszadőlt az ágyára. A mutatóujjának egy apró mozdulatára behúzódott körülötte a bársonyfüggöny. Szinte megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott fel a ráboruló teljes sötétségre.

Majdnem beleőrült abba, hogy Dumbledore még csak nem is szólt arról, hogy hova megy. Sosem viselkedett még így, és az sem fordult elő korábban, hogy ne figyelt volna rá, Harryre, ha kérdezett valamit. Még csak meg sem próbálta félrevezetni egy jól megfogalmazott féligazsággal, és ez nagyon szokatlan volt. Egyszerűen csak kijelentette, hogy egy Gishart nevezetű valaki haldoklik. És elment. Mindez azt jelentette, hogy valami olyasmi történt, amit Dumbledore _nem vett számításba_. Kirázta a hideg, és felnyögött.

Nem volt biztos abban, hogy tudni akarja, mi lehet az a dolog. Sőt… most, hogy jobban belegondol… biztos nem akar tudni róla. Oldalra fordult, megfogta az egyik párnáját, és a fülére szorította, mintha így kizárhatná a külvilágot.

De a külvilág ott maradt, és ezt ő is tudta. A lüktető sebhely a homlokán sem segített abban, hogy megfeledkezzen erről. Hosszú percek teltek el így, talán egy óra is. Érezte a saját meleg lélegzetét, ahogy a tekintetét a sötétbe fúrta. Újra elöntötte az aggodalom. Egyértelmű volt, hogy Dumbledore megijedt. Ezt látta rajta. És most nincs itt, és nem adhat magyarázatot semmire…

Például, miért olyan fontos Voldemortnak a Roxfort? És miért olyan fontos Dumbledore-nak, hogy megtartsa? Nem hitt abban, hogy csak „a kis túlélő" miatt Voldemort lerohanná az iskolát, hiszen tudhatná, hogy Harry nem fog menekülni a végzete elől. A kastélyt aurorok egész hadserege és védőbűbájok sora őrzi… rengeteg embert vesztene, amivel rossz pozícióba kerülne a háborúban.

Dumbledore viselkedését sem értette. Ha mondjuk veszély fenyegetné az iskolát, legfeljebb evakuálják a diákokat. Persze az szörnyű lenne, de nem kelthetett ekkor aggodalmat a világ legnagyobb mágusában. Valami sokkal rosszabb dologról volt szó, és Harry legbelül azt kívánta, bárcsak örökre titok maradna. Muszáj volt ennek a valaminek most történnie? Miért nem a jövő héten? Vagy azután? Vagy soha…? Még nem készült fel egy újabb próbára.

Amikor az ágy függönyéről vöröses tűzvillanás verődött vissza, és nemsokára egy ziháló madár teste nehezedett rá, már tudta, hogy nem sokáig kerülheti el a válaszokat. Levette a párnát a füléről, és mindenre készen a hátára fordult. Brian türelmetlen szárnycsapkodással nézett vissza rá, és ismét erősen megragadta a karmaival. Harry jól tudta hogy mi következik most. Sóhajtott. Dumbledore hangja betöltötte az elméjét.

_- Beszélnünk kell Harry. Négyszemközt. Most._

Harry becsukta a szemét.

- Rendben van – suttogta aztán.

A főnix nem kérdezett többet. A karmának szorítása kemény volt, szinte fájdalmas. Aztán Harry egész teste immár ismerősen átforrósodott, és vörös lángnyelveket látott fellobbanni maga körül. Egy pillanattal később az Időtlen Idők Erdejének homályos derengése tűnt fel mellette. Hát ismét itt kötött ki… Figyelte, ahogy varázsló rövidesen emberi alakot öltött, majd tétovázva követte őt az Erdőbe.

Bent őszi napfelkelte fényei festették vörösre a fákat. Friss, hűvös szellő rázta le a fűről a harmatot. Harry morogva lenézett a lábára, és észrevette, hogy csak egy szövetpapucs van rajta (még jó, hogy legalább talárban aludt el), de azért követte Dumbledore alakját az ösvényen keresztül a házba. A varázsló nem szólt semmit, valószínűleg súlyos gondok nyomasztották. Harry sem akarta kérdezni. Nem volt kedve előrehozni azt a pillanatot, amikor kiderül, hogy milyen megmérettetésben kell ismét részt vennie.

Dumbledore bezárta maguk mögött az ajtót, és beterelte Harryt a nappaliba, majd mindenfajta megjegyzés nélkül egy szekrényben kezdett kutatni. Harry fáradtan leült az egyik kényelmes fotelbe, és mivel hosszú percekig nem történt semmi, majdnem elaludt. Végül egy kőtál koppanására riadt fel, és amikor kinyitotta a szemét, meglátta a Merengőt az asztalon.

Az igazgató ünnepélyes arckifejezéssel ült vele szemben. Látszott rajta, hogy kimerült, és barna hajában mintha egy-két ősz szál is csillogott volna. Valahogy mégis úgy tűnt, hogy történelmi bejelentésre készül. Harry értetlenül pislogott rá, majd megköszörülte a torkát.

- Most meg fogom tudni, hogy ki az a Gishart? – kérdezte óvatosan, de a hangjából érződött, hogy legszívesebben elkerülné a választ.

Dumbledore bólintott.

- Azt is meg fogod tudni. És még sok mást is, mindent, amit tudnod kell ahhoz, hogy majd később a nyomdokaimba léphess.

- A… nyomdokaiba? – kérdezte Harry dadogva.

- Úgy értem, a Roxfort élén – válaszolta az igazgató mosolyogva, és nem törődött Harry csodálkozó arckifejezésével – Van nagyon sok olyan dolog, amit senki sem tud a Roxfortról. Még Minerva sem, ő csak a szokásos utasításokat kapta meg, ugyanis tíz éven belül nyugdíjazni akarja magát. Megbeszéltük, hogy ha nincsenek más terveid a háború után, idővel átvehetnéd az iskola vezetését.

- Hogy…Megbeszélték…? Én…?

- Hacsak nincs más terved, persze – mondta a varázsló udvariasan, de nem várta meg Harry válaszát – Nem most akartam közölni veled, de sajnos sürgősen kell cselekednünk. Át kell adnom a kastély titkait. Azokat az emlékeket, amit még Dippet professzortól kaptam, és ő pedig az ő elődjétől… és így ment ez, több mint ezer éven keresztül. Vissza egészen az Alapítók koráig.

Dumbledore itt hatásszünetet tartott. Harry egészen elzsibbadt a rászabaduló információözön súlya alatt, pedig még csak most kezdődött. A háború után tanítson az iskolában? Vegye át az igazgatói posztot…? Honnan veszi Dumbledore, hogy túl fogja élni a háborút? „Ha nincsenek más tervei…" Neki magának egyáltalán nem voltak olyan elképzelései, amik túlnyúltak a tanéven. Valahol belül egy gúnyos hang azt mondta, hogy nem is szükséges távolabbra tervezgetnie.

- Azután akartam elmondani neked, miután elvégzed az aurorképzőt – folytatta Dumbledore, bár észrevette Harry bizonytalan pillantását – Dippet professzor is akkor osztotta meg velem az emléket. De a körülmények arra kényszerítenek, hogy most tudjál meg mindent. Az Alapítók titkát birtokolni nagy felelősség, Harry… Minerva is ezért utasította vissza, amikor egy-két éve beszéltünk erről. A kastély sok titkot rejt, és mindez a teher egyedül az igazgató vállát nyomja. Egyszerre általában csak két ember lehet beavatott: a jelenlegi igazgató, és kiválasztott tanítványa, akinek át akarja adni a helyét.

Harry csak akkor vette észre, hhogy nyitva felejtette a száját, miközben magán érezte a varázsló kutató pillantását. Eddig még sosem gondolt arra, hogy a Roxfortban tanítson, az igazgatói székre pedig főleg nem… Dumbledore bizalma ismét megrendítette. Ugyanakkor kicsit bosszantotta is, hogy az igazgató hosszú évekre előre eltervezte a jövőjét.

- Én nem hiszem, hogy alkalmas lennék…- próbálkozott, de Dumbledore közbeszólt.

- Ez nem vita tárgya, Harry. A titkokat rád akartam bízni, bár néhány évvel később. Most viszont, mint említettem, nincs más választásunk. Tehát a segítségedet kérem, ismét, és nagyon örülnék, ha magadra vennéd ezt a terhet is. Másra nem bízhatom.

Mivel Harry még mindig nem tért magához, az igazgató kissé feszengve hozzátette.

- Hmm, mivel már be vagy írva a Roxfort nagykönyvébe, mint kijelölt utódom, és McGalagony csak helyettesként szerepel, ezért igen kellemetlen adminisztrációs problámákat jelentene, ha nem vállalnád.

Harry nem tudott mit mondani. Igyekezzen talán komolynak és felelősségteljesnek tűnni, hogy megfeleljen a megbízatásnak? Ez nagyon rosszul menne neki. De valahogy belül mindig is tudta, hogy egyszer talán itt fog kikötni… Végül bólintott. Nem tehetett mást. Ha nem éli túl a háborút, Dumbledore legfeljebb beavatja egy másik jelöltjét – gondolta keserűen.

- Ennek a titoknak része Gishart is? – puhatolózott aztán.

- Igen, Harry. Gishart szerves része a Roxfort valódi történetének – mondta Dumbledore, és a pálcáját a tarkójához érintette. Egy ezüstös fonalat húzott ki a fejéből, és a Merengőbe töltötte.

- Biztos elgondolkoztál már azon, hogy hogyan vagyunk képesek az egész kastély és park köré mágikus védelmet biztosítani?

- Öh, hát… - Harry inkább nem válaszolt. Ez tipikusan olyan dolog volt, amin legfeljebb Hermione szokott gondolkdni. De az igazgató szerencsére nem firtatta tovább.

- Nos, ez is egy olyan kérdés, amire ma választ kaphatsz. A sors úgy hozta, hogy neked kell megújítanod egy, már ezer éve tartó mágikus esküt, mégpedig most, pár napon belül. Nem lesz könnyű, de az ügy létfontosságú – Dumbledore felállt, és elgondolkozva nézett Harryre – Tudom, hogy most bizonytalan vagy. De azt is tudom, hogy te vagy a legalkalmasabb a feladatra. Csak követned kell engem elődeim emlékébe, és minden érthetővé válik.

Harry ebben kételkedett, de engedelmesen bólintott, és az igazgató invitálására a Merengő fölé hajolt. A tál mélyén végtelen zöld mezőt látott. Remek. Ismét egy régmúlt történet… úgy érezte, hogy a feje lassan tele lesz mások emlékeivel.

Kicsit tétovázva közelített a tál felszínéhez, majd amikor elérte, megérezte az ismerős rántást, és némi pörgés után az emlékben találta magát. Dumbledore alakja tűnt fel mögötte, és jobb kezét mosolyogva a vállára helyezte. Harry körülnézett.

A mező sötétzölden hullámzott a délutáni napsütésben. A szél fűszeres illatot hozott. Amíg a szem ellátott, nyoma sem volt élőlényeknek. Ekkor egészen váratlanul zengő bariton hang töltötte be a levegőt.

_- Álljon pediglen itt Griffendél Godric és Gishart igaz története, az ő emlékeik nyomán. Azokban az időkben még a kardok és pálcák ereje írta a történelmet. A szív és az ész próbája volt ez a nap, és egy örök szövetség kezdete. Mindez Merlin születését követő ötszázhuszonharmadik esztendőben esett meg, egy véres háború utolsó csatájának napján…_

Harry körülnézett, de persze nem látott senkit. Végül rájött, hogy később narrációt varázsoltak az emlékre. Ránézett Dumbledore-ra, aki a mező egy bizonyos pontját fürkészte, mintha tudta volna, mi történik a következő pillanatban. És számára sem maradt sokáig titok…

A levegő felrobbant előttük.

Harry a keletkező lökéstől csaknem hanyatt esett. Gyorsan a füléhez kapta a kezét, és szörnyülködve nézett fel. A vér is megfagyott az ereiben attól, amit látott: egy monumentális test – szárnyak, karmok és tűhegyes pikkelyek éjfekete tömege – jelent meg az üres légben, és zuhant a fűre. Csontok fülrepesztő ropogása, és nehéz izmok döngő puffanása kísérte a jelenséget. A hatalmas sárkány pár kisebb fát összezúzva elterült a földön.

Harry önkénytelenül hátrébb lépett. A varázslény sokkal nagyobb volt, mint az a magyar mennydörgő, amivel szembenézett negyedikben. Pár pillanatig azt hitte, hogy bestia elpusztult, de aztán a sárkány mocorogni kezdett, és végül lassan felemelte fénylő fekete pikkelyekkel borított fejét.

De mielőtt felkelhetett volna, egy másik, sokkal halkabb pukkanás zavarta meg a beállt csendet. Harry mellett csak egy karnyújtásra páncélinges férfi alakja bontakozott ki, kezében vörös-arany oroszlános pajzzsal, és hosszú, rubinköves karddal. Ez utóbbit Harry rögtön felismerte, és általa a férfit is.

Griffendél Godrik hatalmas termetű varázsló volt, rövid, barna szakállal, és magabiztos fellépéssel. Széles vállain vérfoltos vörös-arany köpeny lobogott. Úgy tartotta a kezében a kardot, mintha valami pillekönnyű súly lenne, pedig Harry emlékezett, hogy ő annak idején alig bírta megemelni.

A varázsló csak egy lépést tett előre, majd meglengette a kardját a feje fölött. Harry őszinte ámulatára a fegyver először vörösen izzani kezdett, majd amikor Griffendél a sárkány felé bökött vele, skarlátszínű átok sugárzott belőle a fekete hüllő-páncélra, és leszaggatta a pikkelyeket, amit ért. A bestia felordított fájdalmában. Ellentámadásra esélye sem volt, a varázsló parancsára testére mágikus kötelek feszültek, és a földhöz szorították. Moccanni sem tudott.

Griffendél, bár jól láthatóan mély karomvágás tátongott a lábán, fürgén a sárkány nyakára hágott, és a kardját a szörnyeteg sárga szemének szegezte.

- Íme hát a bosszú órája is eljött, sárkány – zengte mély hangján – megölted több mint száz jó emberem… Most én pusztítalak el téged, és fattyaidat felkutatván nekik sem kegyelmezek!

A sárkány zihált a kötelek erős szorítása alatt, és bátran szembenézett a kard hegyével. Majd Harry legnagyobb meglepetésére megszólalt, mégpedig emberi nyelven.

- Legyőztél tisztes csatában, mágus – hangja mélyebb volt, mint a tenger morajlása, és szavaira megremegett a föld – Vedd hát a vérem, de ha van benned becsület, ivadékaim életben hagyod.

- Sok jó mágus és boszorka gyilkosa vagy, sárkány, és szívességet kérsz tőlem? –Griffendél hangjában a győztesek magabiztossága csengett.

- Gyilkoltam, ez igaz. De csak mert élni akartam, ezt te is jól tudod, Sárkányölő Griffendél. Tán nem pusztítottál volna el, ha építőid végül leásnak a barlangomba? Tán nem törted volna össze a tojásaim, ha meglátod, több is van _abból_ a kincsből, amire oly nagyon vágysz?

Harry úgy látta, hogy Griffendél kardja mintha egy pillanatra bizonytalanul megremegne, aztán dühösen szorította meg újra.

- Attól még, hogy tudsz beszélni, szörnyeteg, nem vagy jobb, mint a többi! Miféle kincsről beszélsz? Talán egy kupac lopott aranyról, amit barlangod mélyén rejtegetsz?

- Ne nézz ostobának, mágus. Tudod, milyen kincsről van szó, hiszen az ott csillog kardod markolatán is. Ezzel győztél le az imént.

A kard Griffendél kezében most már határozottan megremegett, és a férfi a vörös kristályra bámult, amit Harry eddig rubinnak vélt.

- Kriladit! – kiáltotta meglepetten a varázsló – Hát tiéd a vörös kő a föld mélyén?

A sárkány a nevetéshez nagyon hasonló hangot adott ki, azzal a különbséggel, hogy a föld is ütemesen rázkódni kezdett a hatására.

- Ne mondd, Sárkányölő, hogy még sejtésed sem volt róla. Tudhatnád, hogy minden szem kriladitot Runahor leszármazottjai őriznek.

- Tündérmese! – kiáltotta dühösen Griffendél, de ő Harryvel ellentétben legalább tudta, hogy miről van szó. Harry most örült volna, ha annak idején többet van ébren mágiatörténeten. Elég tanácstalan arckifejezéssel Dumbledore-ra pillantott, aki viszont intett neki, hogy figyeljen. Most ismét a sárkány szólalt meg. A hangja szinte büszkén zengett.

- Hát meg sem ismersz, Sárkányölő? Én _Gishart_ vagyok, a Hatalmas. Runahor a nagyapám apja volt, sokezer éve. Szavaim igazát a szavaim _puszta_ _léte_ igazolja. – Griffendél immár megbabonázva figyelt a sárkányra - Rám bízták a kincs őrzését, ezért nem engedhetem, hogy rossz kezekbe kerüljön, és gyilkoljanak vele. Te talán nem vagy gonosz, Bátor Griffendél, de a barátod, Ravasz Mardekár biztosan az. Láttam a szemében, éreztem a szagán…

Az utolsó mondat alatt három halk pukkanás hallatszott. Harry gyorsan a hang irányába fordult. Két boszorkányt és egy varázslót látott hoppanálni közvetlenül maga mellett. Úgy tűnt, hogy Griffendélhez hasonlóan csatából jöttek: talárjukat itt-ott égésnyomok borították, és közülük egyedül a fekete hajú, kecskeszakállas mágus viselkedett nyugodtan.

- Jól hallom, valami bajod van a szagommal, nemes sárkány? – kérdezte a magas varázsló gunyorosan károgó hangon. Majd a választ meg sem várva Griffendélhez fordult – Szép munka volt, Godrik barátom. Add meg neki a végső döfést!

Griffendél kardja viszont bizonytalanul leengedett.

- Ő itt Gishart, Malazár. Runahor leszármazottja.

Mardekár szeme összeszűkült erre, de Harry valahogy úgy érezte, hogy nem lepődött meg.

- Ugyan, Godrik. Ez csak mese. És ha igazat is mondana, szükségünk van a kriladitra az iskola védelméhez, ezt ne feledd! _Öld meg a sárkányt!_

Griffendél nem mozdult, és nem is nézett a többiekre. Gishart próbált úgy helyezkedni a kötelek alatt, hogy Mardekár szemébe nézhessen.

- Okos vagy mágus, de a szíved gonosz. Ne próbáld becsapni Runahor házának tagját. Nem iskola épül a barlangom felett, hanem gyilkos erődítmény. Pusztításra akarod használni a Három Kor erejét!

Griffendél kezdett zavarba jönni.

- Hidd el, Gishart, hogy nem erre a célra kell a kriladit – mondta aztán – Mágus-tanodát építünk, és nem háborús erődöt. De a kastélynak erősnek kell lennie. Sem mugli-fattyak, sem idegen varázslók nem támadhatnak a tanoncokra! Gyermekek százait kell megvédenünk mások gonoszsága elől, ehhez pedig kellenek a kövek.

- És az ő gonoszságától mi fogja megmenteni a világot? – kérdezte Gishart Mardekárra pillantva – Ismerlek titeket, Alapítók. Magyarázd el a Ravasznak, Bölcs Hollóhát, hogy mi lesz, ha meggyilkoltok engem.

Hollóhát, a nyílt tekintetű, fekete hajú boszorkány lesütötte sűrű szempilláit, és elfordult Mardekártól.

- Ha meggyilkoljuk a kriladit őrzőjét, elpusztul a kövek mágikus ereje is. Ők Egyek. Ez Runahor utódainak előjoga.

Mardekár egy atyaian elnéző mosolyt villantott a szép boszorkányra.

- Ugyan már, kedvesem, legfeljebb csak a legendákban. Még ha ez meg is történne, csak kerítenünk kell egy másik Őrzőt a köveknek…

Hollóhát erre csak kétkedőn nézett vissza rá, de nem válaszolt. Most a szőke hajú, félénk tekintetű boszorkány szólalt meg, aki nem lehetett más, mint Hugrabug Helga.

- Ez a sárkány tud beszélni, Malazár – mondta vékony hangon – És ez igen ritka. Talán meg kellene hallgatnunk.

- Annál veszélyesebb – fondorlatoskodott Mardekár – Aki beszél, az hazudni is tud…

- És ezt te nagyon jól tudod, ugye, Ravasz Mágus? – szólt közbe a sárkány mély hangja – A szagod mindent elárul rólad… Mondd el nekik, mondd el a „barátaidnak", hogy milyen szörnyeteget akarsz használni a Másodkorból, sárkányok helyett?

Harry ebből már értette a „Másodkor" szót. Halványan emlékezett, hogy a mágia őstörténetét három részre lehetett osztani, és a sárkányok a másodikban voltak a legerősebbek. Az elsőben még egyáltalán nem voltak értelmes élőlények, akik birtokolhattak volna mágikus tulajdonságokat, csak néhány varázskő és érc. A harmadikban pedig megjelentek az emberek.

Jól látta, amint Hollóhát összevonja a szemöldökét a sárkány szavaira, és Mardekárhoz fordult.

- Gishart bölcset kérdezett, Malazár. Az Első korból ott lesz a kriladit, a Harmadkorból pedig mi. Ha sárkányt nem kérsz meg, hogy fogod használni a Három Kor erejét a védelemhez?

Harry úgy érezte, hogy most Griffendél és Hugrabug sem ért semmit, és ez kicsit megnyugtatta. Mardekár elsápadó arca viszont magáért beszélt. Dühösen válaszolt.

- Nem csak ezek a koszos hüllő-fattyak uralták a Másodkort. Talán ők voltak a legerősebbek, de az agyuk mindig is kisebb volt a szájuknál…

Most Hollóhát sápadt el, de Harry látta, hogy nem a haragtól, hanem a félelemtől. Egészen olyan arcot vágott, mint Hermione, ha rájön valamire.

- Baziliskus! – suttogta a nő - Hiába zárod el az elméd, Malazár! Egy Baziliskust akarsz használni a Gépezetben!

Mardekár kedvtelve nézett végig a nőn.

- Mindig is szerettem az eszed, Hedvig. No és, mi a rossz egy Baziliskusban? Sokkal könnyebben kezelhető, mint bármelyik ilyen behemót! Azt fogja tenni, amit mi parancsolunk neki!

- Nem, Malazár. – hangzott fel Hollóhát remegő hangja - Azt fogja tenni, amit _te_ parancsolsz neki. Egy Baziliskus csak párszaszóra hallgat!

Mardekár szeme összeszűkült, majd hidegen felkacagott.

- És? Mit akartok tenni? Nemeslelkűségre tanítotok egy sárkányt, és őt használjátok a varázsban?

Válasz helyett a többiek kényelmetlenül feszengtek. Végül mély, búgó hanggal Gishart szólalt meg.

- A sárkányokat nem kell nemeslelkűségre tanítani, Ravasz Mardekár. Gyilkoltunk, mert életben akartunk maradni. Ti is ezt teszitek, mágusok! De nem hazudtam soha. Amint mondtam, a kriladit csupán piros kő nélkülem – egy Baziliskus talán életet tudna adni neki, ezt nem tagadom, de az gonosz varázs lenne.

Mardekár gyűlölködve nézett Gishartra, a többiek viszont érdeklődve hallgatták, amint folytatta.

- Alkut ajánlok neked, Sárkányölő Griffendél, fajtám gyilkosa! Megvédem az iskolát, leszek én a Második kor képviselője a Gépezetben! Cserébe te életben hagysz engem, és gyermekeimet is hagyod felnőni. Esküm rájuk is vonatkozik, halálom után őrzik a kincset, és szolgálni fogják az Alapítók utódait…

- Megölte több mint százunkat, Godrik! – kiáltott közbe Mardekár – Ez egy kegyetlen gyilkos! Meg fogod bánni, ha elfogadod az alkut!

Griffendél arca egy pillanatra elkomorult.

- Nem tudom, Malazár… Én is sok társát megöltem, ő mégis tisztességes alkut kínál. A varázst nem ismerem, amit el akarunk végezni, de a Baziliskusokat ki nem állhatom. Javaslom, bocsássuk szavazásra a kérdést. Ki fogadja el Gishart esküjét?

Három kéz lendült a magasba. A sárkánytól úgy látszik, kevésbé tartottak, mint a Baziliskustól. Mardekár dühösen fújtatva meglebegtette a köpenyét, és dehoppanált.

- Majd megbékél – pillantott utána bizonytalanul Griffendél, és az emlék lassan elsötétült Harryék körül.

Rögtön ezután egy monumentális, sötét terem tűnt fel, ami itt-ott fáklyafénnyel volt megvilágítva. Ijesztően nagy volt, a leghatalmasabb építmény, amit Harry valaha is látott. A termet szinte egészen kitöltötte egy bonyolult elrendezésű fém abroncsokból álló, gömbalakú szerkezet-monstrum. Újra megszólalt a narrátor bariton hangja.

_Ezután a Négyek megépíték a Szerkezetet, tiszta kriladitból és titaniumból, és Gishard oldalán Griffendél, mindannyiuk legbátrabbika elvégezte a védővarázsok sorát…_

A gömb-szerkezet közepén feltűnt Gishard hatalmas alakja, és Griffendél csupasz teste. Mindkettőjüket folyton növő és változó vörös kristályok borítottak be. A kriladittal összefont két alak a gömb közepében lebegett, ismeretlen mágiától vezérelve. A gömb falán a fémabroncsok gyors forgásba kezdtek, míg végül a varázsló és a sárkány szinte eltűnt a látszólag összefüggővé váló titán felszín alatt.

A kriladit fénye vörösre festette a termet. A kristály ritmusosan lüktetett körülöttük, és Griffendél elkezdte a varázslást.

- _Protecto_! – kiáltotta. A kriladit felerősödő vörös fénye szinte elvakította Harryt. Griffendél és Gishard is felordított, amint a varázslatra gömb alakú lökéshullám indult ki tőlük, és szétsugárzott a titánium abroncsokon…

Az emlék ismét elsötétült, csak a narrátor hangját hallották még.

_Így esett meg, hogy Gishart, a Hatalmas ezentúl nemcsak őseinek kincsét, hanem Roxfortot is őrizte a behatolók ellen. A nyakában viselt kriladit kövek figyelmeztették, ha valaki által hatolt a falon, s ha kellett, saját mágiáját használta a védelemre. Az örök szövetségből pedig örök barátság született, amit Griffendél Godric élete végéig becsült…_

Végül ez a hang is elhalt, majd Harry érezte, hogy Dumbledore megfogja a könyökét, és mindketten emelkedni kezdtek. Nemsokára ismét az igazgató nappalijában találta magát. Dumbledore csak röviden rápillantott, majd elrakta a Merengőt a szekrénybe. Harry visszahuppant a fotelbe, de túl sok kérdése volt ahhoz, hogy megvárja, míg leül az igazgató. Kezdett összeállni benne a kép.

- Akkor… Gishart most haldoklik? – kérdezte óvatosan.

Dumbledore becsukta a szekrényt, és megfordult.

- Úgy tűnik – felelte komoran – A varázslatok gyengülése erre utal. Elanor lement, hogy megnézze, nemsokára itt kell lennie. Azt hittük, hogy van még legalább ezer éve hátra, így nem kizárt, hogy Voldemort keze van a dologban.

- De hát ő nem tudhatott róla! – monda Harry határozottan, majd elbizonytalanodott – Vagy mégis?

Dumbledore nagyot sóhajtott.

- Azóta, hogy Voldemort az iskolában akart tanítani, folyamatosan töprengek azon, hogy miért. Hogy tud Gishartról, azt eleve kizártam. De most már nem vagyok biztos benne. A titkot nem én osztottam meg vele, és erőszakkal sem vehette el tőlem az emléket, ellenőriztem magam. Sajnos Gishartról Aberforth is tud, de a kriladitról nem. Tehát csak Dippet professzor lehetett, akitől Voldemort megtudhatta. Azt sem tartom kizártnak, hogy Dippet önként adta át neki, hiszen kedvelte Denemet. Talán megváltozott a véleménye az örökösét illetően – mondta sötéten, majd egy kis szünet után hozzátette:

- Jól jegyezd meg, Harry: bár erről kevesen tudnak, de a Roxfort igazgatói széke a leghatalmasabb poszt a varázsvilágban, beleértve a Mágiaügyi Miniszter címét is. A föld mélyében él Gishart, aki őrzője a világ legnagyobb kriladit-készletének. Az Alapítók is érezték a földből feláramló erőt, ezért építették oda a Roxfortot, és kezdtek el ásni Gishart barlangja felé. A kriladit nyers erejét jól felhasználva erős védelmet lehet létrehozni. Ez Mardekár ötlete volt.

- Ezért persze Gishart megtámadta az építőket, sokat megölt közülük, és Griffendél üldözni kezdte? – fejezte be Harry, mire Dumbledore egy kis bólintással nyugtázta.

Harry kezdte kicsit kényelmetlenül érezni magát, mert rájött, hogy van valami, amit még mindig nem ért a történetben. Persze rengeteg olyan dolog volt, de sejtette, hogy ezt tudnia kéne.

- Tulajdonképpen mi az a kriladit, professzor úr? – kérdezte óvatosan, de Dumbledore látszólag nem haragudott meg.

- Nos, mint bizonyára te is tudod, a Föld három nagy korszakában három különböző dolog uralta a mágiát: az első korban volt ott kriladit, ami manapság a legritkább és legbecsesebb értékű kő. Ára felbecsülhetetlen. Hatalma nem csak fókuszálja, hanem felerősíti a varázslatokat. Minden darabját és tulajdonosaikat gondosan nyilvántartják, bár nincs belőlük sok. Csak a leggazdagabb varázslócsaládok büszkélkedhetnek egy apró darabbal. Viszont te magad már két híres kriladitot is tartottál a kezedben.

Harry meglepődött.

- Hát, az egyik Griffendél kardjában volt… - mondta, majd elhallgatott, mert nem tudta, hogy mi a másik. Dumbledore finoman bólintott.

- A másik pedig természetesen a Bölcsek Köve. Nem tiszta kriladit, mert a működéséhez sok más is kellett, de az alapja az. Én egy harmadikról is tudok: Lil botjának végén is ott van egy, ezt Gishart egyik fiától kapta, aki évekig a mestere volt.

- De… - szólt közbe Harry kicsit ijedten – a professzor azt mondta, hogy a mestere meghalt évekkel ezelőtt. A varázsbotja az ő csontjaiból készült…

- Igen, tudom – sóhajtott Dumbledore – Tizenhat éve haláfalók ölték meg. De más leszármazottjai is vannak Gishartnak. Négy tojást költött a barlang mélyén: életben van még két fia és egy lánya. Lil jól ismeri őket, eddig velük élt.

Ez új információ volt Harrynek. Kérdőn felvonta a szemöldökét.

- Én azt hittem, hogy egy magyar mennydörgő családdal volt…

- Hivatalosan azok is. Mint láttad, a magyar mennydörgők csak méretükben különböznek Gishart fajától, aki népének utolsó tisztavérű tagja. És mivel maga Gishart egy mennydörgő hímmel párosodott, a gyermekei kisebb termetűek nála…

Harry zavartan pislogott:

- Hogy…? Gishart nőstény?

- Igen, hiszen hallottad, a tojásait féltette. A hímeknek egyébként mélyebb a hangjuk.

Titkon Harry meg volt győződve arról, hogy Gishart hangjánál mélyebb nem létezik, de nem szólt. Sokal súlyosabb kérdések is felmerültek benne.

- Az a gépezet… hogy működik? Mi az a „Három Kor Ereje"?

Dumbledore, mielőtt válaszolt volna, kicsit türelmetlenül az ajtóra tekintett. Harry tudta, hogy Elanor miatt aggódik, a boszorkánynak már itt kellene lennie. Végül az igazgató összeszedte a gondolatait.

- A gépezet Merlin találmánya volt. A lényege az, hogy a mágia történetének három korszakából az uralkodó fajok egyesülnek a titángyűrűk belsejében. Magát a varázslatot a Harmadkor képviselője végzi: ő lehet ember, kentaur vagy manó is. A Másodkor képviselője teremti meg az összhangot az Első Korból származó kriladit és a varázsló között: bűbájokat nem végez, csak fenntartja és irányítja azok folyását. Egy Másodkorbeli lény léte még szorosan összefonódik a kriladittal, így nélkülük semmit sem érne a varázs.

- És sárkány helyett tényleg jó lett volna a Baziliskus is?

Dumbledore egy pillanatig elgondolkozott.

- Attól tartok, igen, mint ahogy bármilyen mágikus hüllő. De veszélyessé teszi a gépezetet. Az embernek és a sárkánynak külön akarata van, míg egy Baziliskus a sötét varázslónak mindenben engedelmeskedik. Egy sárkány nem engedné, hogy a varázsló tömegpusztításra használja a fegyvert, de egy kígyó… egy kígyó bármit megtesz, amit a gazdája párszaszóval parancsol.

Harry elsápadt.

- Ha Voldemort tud erről… Ha megszerzi a gépet…

Dumbledore csüggedten lehajtotta fejét. Olyan szokatlan volt ez tőle, hogy Harry szívét összeszorította a félelem.

- Harry, mint mondtam, nagy bajban vagyunk. Voldemort nem teheti rá a kezét Merlin szerkezetére. Mert ha használná – mondjuk akár Naginivel – mi már nem tehetnénk többé semmit. Minden ellenségét meggyilkolhatná egyetlen átokkal, és Voldemort örök uralmának kora köszöntene a világra…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry torka egészen elszorult, ahogy a varázslóra nézett. Kétségbeesetten kapaszkodott az egyetlen megoldásba.

- De… Ha Gishart haldoklik is, az eskü a gyermekeit is kötelezi! Ide kell hívnunk valamelyiküket, hogy vegye át Gishart helyét!

Dumbledore bólintott, majd elkezdett fel-alá járkálni.

- Igen, ezt kell tennünk, de nagyon kevés az időnk! – dörmögte – Nem tudom, Gishart milyen állapotban van, de bele sem merek gondolni, hogy mi lett volna, ha nem álmodod meg ezt az egészet...

- Piton nem tett jelentést ilyesmiről önnek? – kérdezte óvatosan Harry.

- Perselust napok óta nem láttuk Elanorral. – sóhajtott az igazgató – külföldön lehet kiküldetésben. A Roxfort védelmét úgy látszik egyedül Bellatrix figyelte…

Dumbledore a gondolataiba mélyedve sétált tovább fel s alá a szobában, és közben olyasmiket mormogtott, hogy „Talán Ehnant kéne megkérnünk… igaz, ő szeszélyes, de nagyon erős…" Harry sokat morfondírozott, hogy újra megszólítsa-e.

- Igazgató úr – kérdezte végül, mire Dumbledore összerezzenve ránézett – Ha idejön Gishart valamelyik utódja, nekem kell újra elvégeznem a varázslatokat? Úgy értem… végig kell csinálnom azt, amit Griffendél is…?

Igyekezett azon, hogy a hangja bátornak és magabiztosnak tűnjön, de nehezen ment. Sejtette a választ. Nem tudta elfelejteni Griffendél meztelen testét, összefonódva a sárkánnyal és a kristályokkal, majd az ordítását, amikor az első bűbájt elvégezte… Dumbledore észrevette ezt, és biztatóan rámosolygott.

- Nem lesz olyan nehéz, Harry. – a hangja kicsit remegett - Legalábbis, te képes vagy rá. Én is alkottam az igazgatóságom alatt néhány varázslatot, direkt a halálfalók kiszűrésére. A fájdalom nagy részét Gishart viseli ilyenkor: ő irányítja ki a bűbájokat a kastélyt körülvevő mágikus gömb felszínére.

Harryben most felmerült a második legnagyobb probléma

- Milyen varázslatokat kell majd használnom? – kérdezte bizonytalanul. Dumbledore válasz helyett felpattant, és ismét a szekrényben kezdett keresgélni. Nemsokára előhúzott egy pergament, és Harry kezébe nyomta.

- Ez a teljes lista. Nyisd ki.

Harry engedelmeskedett, és kitekerte a pergament. A papíron legalább ötven bűbáj szerepelt, és ránézésre olyan ötöt-hatot ismert közülük… Nyelt egyet. Az a szokásos érzés kerítette hatalmába, hogy ő tökéletesen alkalmatlan erre a feladatra.

- Én nem ismerem ezeket a bűbájokat. – szinte könyörögve nézett Dumbledore-ra - És ha sárkányokkal kell együttműködni, miért nem Lil csinálja? Neki biztosan jobban menne…

- Csakhogy ő nem ember, Harry, ezt ne feledd – válaszolta az igazgató, miközben az ablakon keresztül az ösvényt fürkészte – és Gishart csak a Roxfort igazgatójának engedelmeskedik.

- De én… én nem vagyok a Roxfort igazgatója! - Harry kezdett semmit sem érteni. Dumbledore felvont szemöldökkel elfordult az ablaktól, és ránézett.

- Oh, jó hogy szólsz… - mondta kicsit szórakozottan, és elővette a pálcáját – Még tényleg nem adtam át mindent. Griffendél emléke is nagyon fontos volt… De van rengeteg olyan szóbeli utasítás és fontos információ, amihez nem tartozik összefüggő emlék.

Azzal Dumbledore a pálcáját a homlokához érintette, és kihúzott belőle néhány fonalat, amelyek vékonyabbak és légiesebbek voltak, mint az igazi emlékek. A szálak jól láthatóan kettéosztódtak a művelet során, és az eredeti Dumbledore-nál maradt.

- Ezeket is oda kell adnom – folytatta - Gishard és az utódja látni fogja, hogy minden ott van a fejedben, ami kell, ezért elismernek téged igazgatónak. Nos, persze lehet, hogy ki kell állnod egy-két mágikus próbát, nekem is kellett. De ne aggódj, menni fog.

Harry szinte érezte, hogy kimegy a fejéből minden vér, de nem szólt semmit. Tekintete találkozott az igazgató kék szemeivel.

- Felkészültél, Harry? – hallotta a halk szavakat. Legszívesebben nemet mondott volna, de aztán bólintott, mint mindig, amikor az igazgató ilyesmit kérdezett tőle.

A varázsló a pálcával először a homlokához közelített, aztán miután ránézett a sebhelyére, inkább a füle mögé érintette az emlék-fonalakat.

Harry abban a pillanatban felordított és hanyatt esett. Úgy érezte, rögtön szétrobban a feje. Hát _erre_ tényleg nem volt felkészülve – tervrajzok, rejtekutak, mágikus utalások, jelszavak, kódok, rúnák, és különböző utasítások árasztották el az elméjét, mint a morajló tenger hatalmas hullámai. Úgy érezte, sosem volt még ennyi minden a fejében. Nem tudta rendezni, értelmezni őket… A fülére szorította a kezét, és könnyezni kezdett. A szorítása csak akkor engedett, amikor simogató ujjakat érzett a haján, és felnézve meglátta Dumbledore aggódó arcát.

Az igazgató a következő pillanatban szorosan magához ölelte félig elernyedt testét.

- Ne haragudj, Harry… Szólnom kellett volna… Már elfelejtettem, hogy engem mennyire megrázott, azóta használok Merengőt… Bocsáss meg nekem… Pihenj, mindjárt jobb lesz…

Harry hagyta, hogy Dumbledore ringassa. Teljesen elgyengült. Az emlékek keményen zakatoltak a fejében, helyet keresve, hogy megkötődjenek… Mélyet sóhajtott, és becsukta a szemét. Elengedte magát, és nem küzdött velük. Hagyta, hogy lassan szétterüljenek, mint a víz a márványköveken… A morajlás mintha csökkent volna.

Egy perc múlva kibontakozott Dumbledore öleléséből, és kicsit zihálva visszaült a fotelébe. Rövidesen találkozott a tekintete a varázsló aggódó pillantásával, ami tele volt kérdéssel. Harry gyorsan ellenőrizte a saját elmeállapotát, és megjegyezte magában, hogy sürgősen szüksége lesz egy saját Merengőre. Hangosan csak ennyit kérdezett:

- Miért kell altató-bűbájt szórni havonta egyszer a tó barlangrendszerébe?

Dumbledore megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott, és halkan elnevette magát.

- Azt én sem tudom, itt-ott sérülések vannak már az emlékekben. Amúgy minden hónap első hétfőjén csinálom, és Minervának is utasításba adtam. Egyszer viszont megfeledkeztem róla, és furcsa, zöld buborékok jöttek a felszínre… Talán jobb nem tudni, mi van ott.

Harryvel együtt összemosolyogtak. Harry kedvtelve kutatott új emlékei között, és már épp arra gondolt, hogy újdonsült tudása milyen hasznos lesz a házirend-sértések alkalmával, amikor eszébe jutott, hogy egy „igazgató" nem szokott ilyesmit csinálni. Különben is, azok az idők már elmúltak… Kicsit csalódottan nézte tovább a szavakat és képeket, amikor hirtelen talált valamit. Elfehéredett.

- A lejárat Giskard barlangjába az akromantulák fészkénél van! – kiáltott fel, mire Dumbledore csak finoman bólintott. Most ismét idegesen járkált fel s alá.

- Ez a legkisebb bajunk – dörmögte – Elhozni ide Gishart egyik gyermekét… Az lesz a nehéz. – majd megtorpant - Csak azt tudnám hol van már… Áh, Elanor!

Harry felnézett a kinyíló ajtóra, ahol feltűnt az igazgató felesége. Cseppet sem volt nyugodt.

- Albus, átadtál mindent Harrynek? – kérdezte sürgető hangon, mire a férfi bólintott.

- Hogy van Gishart?

- Nem túl jól. Engem megismert, és hagyta, hogy megvizsgáljam. Sokáig voltam ott. Persze főnixként nem sok mindent tudtam megállapítani, de szinte biztos, hogy öregségben haldoklik… Talán egy hete van hátra!

Dumbledore arca elkomorult. Harry felvonta a szemöldökét.

- Nem azt mondták, hogy még legalább ezer évig kéne élnie?

Az igazgató töprengve az ablakhoz sétált, és kinézett. A kezeit összefűzte a háta mögött.

- Az ivóvíz – mondta végül, és tűnődve simított végig a szakállán – Az ivóvízzel tudták megközelíteni… megmérgezni képtelenség, azt kiszagolja. Voldemort valamilyen idővarázst mondhatott a barlang vizére. Gishart most gyorsabban öregszik…

Elanor egyetértően biccentett, majd megfogta a férje vállát.

- Albus, minél hamarabb fel kell kutatnunk az utódokat! Azonnal szólnunk kell Lilnek!

Dumbledore erre csak bólogatott, mintha lélekben még mindig máshol járna.

- Hány óra van odakint? – kérdezte aztán a feleségétől.

- Pontosan péntek reggel háromnegyed nyolc volt, amikor beléptem.

Az igazgató Harryhez fordult.

- Ilyenkor mindenki reggelizik – mondta – Elviszünk a szobádba, ott most nincs senki, aztán te menj a többiek után a Nagyterembe. Lil vagy ott lesz, vagy a szobájában, mi ott nézzük meg először.

Harry gyorsan végiggondolta a dolgot. Szóval most már péntek reggel van? Remek, ma éjszaka sem aludt semmit… De gondolkodás nélkül beleegyezett.

Miközben az Erdő széle felé siettek, keserűen elmosolyodott. Az jutott eszébe, ha most nem lenne hullafáradt, és Dumbledore nem tömte volna tele a fejét rég meghalt emberek emlékeivel, most biztos kétszer ennyire izgulna a világ sorsa miatt. És az már elég lenne ahhoz, hogy teljesen reménytelennek ítélje közelgő vállalkozásukat.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harryt Lil és Dumbledore letette a valóban üres fiúszobában, és rögtön el is tűntek. Harry kicserélte az átázott szövetpapucsát a rendes cipőjére, de mielőtt a Nagyterembe indult volna, hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve a párnája alá nyúlt, és elővette Piton igézettekercsét.

Az elmúlt éjszakákban sokszor használta az ősi pergament. Igazából csak nézegette a bűbájokat – valahogy semmi kedve sem volt ahhoz, hogy újból hallja a hideg női hangot – és talált benne néhány figyelemre méltó dolgot. Most gyorsan kikereste a tartalomjegyzékből _„Prakticus bübájoc álomra és álom ellen" _ című fejezetet, és rábökött a pálcájával. A felsorolt varázslatok között gyorsan megtalálta, ami kell neki:

_**Vitalitio** – minden faju fáradtság ellen, kinek nem áll szolgálatára bübájos ital. Körkörös pálczamozdulattal kéretik megigézni._

Gyorsan elmormogott egy Vitalitio-t saját magára mutatva, és rögtön megérezte jótékony hatását. Majd a tekercset zsebre dugva kirohant a szobából. Nem figyelt a Kövér Dáma méltatlankodására, amivel a folyosókon rohangáló iskolaelsőkről mondott sommás véleményt, és keresztülrohant a Véres Bárón is. Már épp a lépcső felé tartott, hogy levágtasson rajta, amikor észrevett egy szobrot, amiről _emlékei_ voltak. Magabiztosan odaállt elé.

- _Alem talih Ashbar_ – mondta a szobornak, és felé nyújtotta a kezét. A kőmonstrum életre kelt, és megragadta a kinyújtott kezet. A következő pillanatban Harry az előtérben álló hasonló szobor karját szorongatta.

Egy pár másodpercig elégedetten szemlélte saját teljesítményét, majd gyorsan befordult a Nagyterembe. A Griffendél asztalánál rögtön meglátta Ront és Hermionét – a lány a Reggeli Prófétát tartotta a kezében, és szokás szerint a halálozási rovatot olvasta. Ez az oldal egyre terebélyesebb lett a háború miatt – és ha nem csinálnak gyorsan valamit, lassan egy különszámmal is előrukkolhat a szerkesztője, gondolta keserűen Harry, majd a barátai mellé huppant.

Ron és Hermione kerek szemekkel nézett rá. A lány ráejtette az újságot a szalonnás tojására.

- _Te_ meg hol voltál? – kérdezte Ron felháborodottan – Hermione betegre aggódta magát, és már szólni akartunk McGalagonynak! Csak mivel láttuk, hogy Brian és Fawkes is eltűnt…

Harry nem akart semmit sem nyilvánosan kikotyogni. A tanári asztal felé sandított.

- Majd elmesélem este – mondta aztán gyorsan – Lil hol van?

Hermione és Ron sokatmondóan összenéztek.

- Lemaradtál egy éjszakai kalandról, Harry – válaszota Ron – a prof feljött hajnali három körül, hogy szüksége van ránk, és lecipelt a szobájába. Tiszta dilis volt, hirtelen még az sem érdekelte, hogy te nem vagy meg…

Harry meglepetten felvonta a szemöldökét.

- És mit akart? – kérdezte. Hermione válaszolt.

- Segítenünk kellett neki a Körben. Valamilyen távolbalátó varázst végzett el, de az eredményét nem osztotta meg velünk. Csak… valahogy nagyon szomorú lett, kiküldött minket a szobájából, most meg nem jött le reggelizni…

Harry kezdett aggódni. Távolbalátó varázs? Mit akart Lil látni?

- Jaj ne… - mormogta, majd minden magyarázat nélkül felpattant – ez nem jó… El kell ugranom egy percre, bocs…

Majd futtában hozzátette:

- Mondjátok meg Filitwicknek, hogy mindjárt ott leszek!

De ebben egyáltalán nem volt biztos. Otthagyta a csodálkozó Ronékat (ezért majd még meg fogják ölni, gondolta) és néhány trükkös szoborpár segítségével másodpercek alatt eljutott Lil szobájához. Kopogás nélkül berontott –majd megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott.

Harry ez idáig attól tartott, hogy Lil látott valamit a varázslat alatt - mondjuk, hogy baja esik Pitonnak – és eltűnt. De a nő bent volt a szobájában. Pontosabban, volt egy furcsa, ütemesen rázkódó kupac, aki Lil talárját viselte, és egy párnát szorított a fejére. A feje fölött tanácstalanul ott kőrözött Brian és Fawkes.

Harry zavartan közelebb lépett.

- Öhm, professzor?

Lil kócos feje egy pár másodperc múlva bújt csak ki a párna alól. Az arca könnyáztatta volt, a szemei egészen pirosak. Tett egy elvetélt kísérletet egy halvány mosolyra, aztán inkább feladta.

- Látom egyben vagy – köszöntötte Harryt és felült –mit akarsz itt?

A hangja akaratlanul is kicsit barátságtalanra sikeredett.

- Mi történt, professzor? – vonta össze a szemöldökét Harry.

Lil nem válaszolt rögtön, hanem a csaphoz sétált, és vizet locsolt az arcára. Nem nézett Harryre.

- A halálfalók… - mondta végül rekedt hangon – megölték a családomat tegnap éjszaka. Perselus is a gyilkosok között volt…

Harrynek csak egy meglepett nyögésre futotta.

- A családját? Úgy érti, Aberforth-t? – de rosszabbat sejtett.

Lil megrázta és lehajtotta a fejét.

- Nem, dehogy. – szaggatottan felsóhajtott - A sárkány-családomat. A Három Testvért… és még csak azt sem tudom, miért tették!

Harry lerogyott Lil ágyára, a két főnix is elcsendesedett. Szinte alig hallotta Lil szavait, aki nem vette észre, hogy végzetes dolgot jelentett be…

- Ehnannak pár hetes fiókái vannak – mondta, és újra könnyezett – Úgy örült, amikor kibújtak a tojásból… Perselus ugyan elrejtette őket, de hogy fognak az anyjuk nélkül felnőni?

Lil hangja zokogástól csuklott el, de Harry felkapta a fejét. Szó nélkül elővette a pálcáját, és a következő pillanatban jótékony köd vette körül őket. Most már beszélhetett.

- Gishart gyermekei ezek szerint halottak? – kérdezte feldúltan.

Lil csodálkozva nézett rá.

- Honnan tudsz _róla_?

Harry fáradtan nekidőlt a baldachinos ágy oszlopának.

- Ő őrzi a kastélyt, Griffendélnek tett esküje miatt, a Három Kor erejével – darálta, és nem érdekelte, hogy érti-e a nő.

- Gishart itt van? – döbbent meg Lil, és egy kicsit mintha felderült volna az arca – A Három Kor Ereje… Hát _ezért_ ilyen erős a kastély védelme…

- Többé már nem – mondta Harry idegesen remegő hanggal – Gishart haldoklik. Magát akartuk megkérni arra, hogy hívja ide valamelyik utódját, hogy átvegye a helyét… Nélkülük Merlin szerkezetét megkaparintja Voldemort!

Harry itt abbahagyta, mert Lil sápadtabb lett, mint a fehér köd mögötte. Az ajkai egészen kékké váltak, és elfordult Harrytől.

- Gishart haldoklik… - ismételte a szavakat, hangjában hitetlenkedéssel, de amikor Harryre pillantott, bizonyosságot szerzett. Újra elfordult tőle – A gyermekei pedig halottak… az unokái kicsinyek, még beszélni sem tudnak…

A nő nem mondott semmi mást, tekintete a homályba tévedt. Harry sürgetően felpattant.

- Professzor, _csinálnunk_ _kell_ valamit! Voldemort nem törhet be a Roxfortba! – kétségbeesetten keresett valami megoldást, végül bizonytalanul folytatta - Ha szükséges, a sárkány-fiókákat kötelezzük az eskü betartására…

Lil rémülten nézett fel.

- Eszedbe ne jusson! Belepusztulnának! Nem bírnák a varázst!

Harry visszarogyott az ágyra. Legszívesebben ordított volna. Amikor megszólalt, a hangja egyszerre remegett a félelemtől és a tehetetlen dühtől.

- Akkor most mit csináljunk?

Lil lassan ránézett. Harry észrevette, hogy Brian halk búgással a nő ölébe hajtja a fejét. A boszorkány remegő ujjai végigfutottak a tollakon.

- Van még egy gyermeke Gishartnak – suttogta végül. – De nem tudom, hogy képes lesz-e arra, hogy átvegye a helyét.

Harry megint felpattant.

- Meg kell próbálnunk! Ide kell hívnia! –szólt türelmetlenül, majd gyanakodva nézett Lilre, akinek most a sápadt arcán halvány mosoly jelent meg.

- Nem szükséges, Harry. Ugyanis én vagyok az.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sziasztok,

Sajnos két részre kellett bontanom ezt a fejezetet, mert nagyon hosszú lett. Itt most sok a mese, kicsit uncsi :(. De készül a következő :) Megígérem, hogy abban már _tényleg_ történni fog valami :D

Nem voltam itt egy hétig, és elárasztottak a vélemények, amiket nagyon köszönök! Legutóbb csak 1 percre tudtam netre jönni, ezért nem tudtam részletesebben válaszolni, de most itt megtenném, időrendben visszafelé.

**Urszula**, köszi a véleményt. Mint látod, Pitont én is szeretem :) **Myia**, az időnyerőt állandóan használom, mégsem elég!

Huh, **pho**.**18** rájött a sárkányokra! Ilyen átlátszó vagyok:)

**gumibogyo**, ismét igazat szóltál –észreveszed azokat a dolgokat, amik miatt én is szidom magam. Sajna ez a fejezet is tartalmaz magyarázkodást… :( nem vagyok én egyébként az a tipikus reálos. Az életem nagy részét (úgyemlékszem) más bolygókon és/vagy a varázsvilágban éltem le :)

**Kati**, nagyon köszönöm a hosszú véleményt (hát hogyne adna lendületet? Ez ad értelmet az egésznek:)) A Merengős tanácsodat megfogadom!

**Tia**, tőled még egy Rivallót sem veszek zokon, képes vagy azt is kedvesen írni:)

**Logan**-nek is kösz, Kármádá tud szebben angolul, elkezdte már fordítani!

**Judyth**, kösz nagyon, és ne légy ilyen kritikus magaddal! Sajnos most is csak pár percem van,de a hétvégén elolvasom az új fejezeteidet:)

**Sty, Aragorn, Cherry**, ezerszer kösz nektek is a dícséreteket. Remélem, később sem okozok csalódást.


	13. Vihar előtti csend

**13. Vihar előtti csend**

Harry megrökönyödve nézett vissza a tanárnőre. Észre sem vette, hogy közben nyitva felejtette a száját. Lil nem igazán törődött a bejelentésének súlyával, hanem egy sóhajtás kíséretében felállt, és egy batyut dobott az ágyára.

- Mennyi időnk van még? – kérdezte halkan, rá sem nézve Harryre, aki csak pár másodperccel később értette meg, hogy mire vonatkozik a kérdés. Többször kinyitotta és becsukta a száját, mígnem válaszolni tudott.

- Elanor szerint Gishart még egy hétig életben lesz… - szólalt meg rekedt és mély hangon, majd bizonytalanul hozzátette – Voldemort is így tudja.

- Akkor még van időm – mormogta Lil,és a szekrényében kezdett kutatni. Harry nem igazán fogta fel, hogy Lil mire készül, hiszen még mindig az események hatása alatt volt. Pár másodperc múlva önkéntelenül kibuggyant belőle a kérdés:

- A tanárnő úgy érti… Az, hogy Gishart lánya… Ezt azt jelenti, hogy Gishart és Aberforth…?

Lil nagy szemeket meresztett rá. Valószínűleg legilimenciát alkalmazott, hogy kiderítse mire utal Harry, majd felháborodottan megrázta a fejét.

- Nem, dehogy. _Azt_ egy sárkány sohasem engedte volna meg neki. – mondta, és leemelt három könyvet a polcról - Az apám Gishart vérét, és egyik csonttaréját használta, hogy létrehozzon engem. Mégpedig sajnálatos módon az ő tudta nélkül. Ezzel még meggyűlhet a bajunk…

Azzal a boszorkány pakolni kezdett. Harry annyira leblokkolt, hogy meg sem kérdezte, hova készül. Már órák óta sajgott a feje, és egyszerűen nem vágyott további válaszokra. Viszont nem hagyhatott figyelmen kívül néhány igencsak fontos dolgot.

- De maga… maga nem sárkány – jelentette ki mindent elsöprő érvként.

Lil csak mordult egyet a válaszra.

- Mondjuk úgy, hogy én vagyok az, aki elegendően sárkányszerű a feladathoz. Azt persze nem garantálom, hogy ép ésszel túl fogom élni a varázslatot, de nincs jobb ötletem magamon kívül a Másodkorra.

Szavait kényelmetlen csend követte, és Harry enyhe lelkiismeret-furdalással vette tudomásul, hogy neki van. Ez járt a fejében, mióta Lil tudatta vele Gishart gyermekeinek a halálát.

- Használhatnánk egy Baziliskust – motyogta – Beszélek párszaszóul. Akkor nem kockáztatnánk semmit…

Lil félbehagyta egy talár begyűrését a zsákjába.

- Azt már nem – villant meg a szeme. A hangja furcsán hideg volt – Inkább feláldozom a józan eszem, de nem engedek Baziliskust egy Merlin-gépbe! Gishart sem engedné!

Harry sietve válaszolt.

- Igen, azt én sem akarom… - a földet bámulta - De… biztos benne, hogy meg tudja csinálni a varázslatot?

Már akkor érezte, hogy szörnyű udvariatlanságot mondott, miközben kiejtette a szavakat. Persze nem úgy értette… Hiszen abban is biztos volt, hogy ő teljesen alkalmatlan a Harmadkorra.

- Ne haragudjon, professzor – tette hozzá gyorsan, továbbra is lesütött szemmel - Én csak láttam, hogy hogy szenvednek mindketten a varázslat közben, és…

- És a nehezebb részét a sárkány viseli – mormogta Lil, majd bájital-hozzávalókat tömött a zsákjába – Tudom, hogy működik a varázs. A mesterem egyszer megmutatta, mégpedig ezzel a kriladittal – mutatott a botja végére – csakhogy én akkor a Harmadkort képviseltem.

A tanárnő ezután ismét hallgatásba burkolózott. Elég zaklatottnak tűnt. Bedobott egy hatalmas könyvet az amúgy kis batyuba (a tértágító bűbáj csodákra képes), és aztán pár másodpercig tanácstalanul ácsorgott.

- Hova készül? – kérdezte óvatosan Harry, miután eljutott a tudatáig a nyilvánvaló tény. A boszorkány összerezzent, mintha mély álomból ébredne. Harry sosem látta még ilyennek.

- Vissza kell mennem az Egyesült Magyar Vármegyékbe – mormogta – Biztonságba kell helyeznem Ehnan fiókáit. Ha meghalok, vagy megőrülök, senki sem fog törődni velük.

- Ha meghal…? – nyögte Harry kábultan. Azért ennyire nem lehet rossz a helyzet... De a boszorkány sápadt arca mást mondott.

- Nem áltatlak, Harry – fogott bele Lil szokatlanul komolyan - A Másodkor képviselőjének szerepére egy erős hüllő kell, mágikus páncéllal. Mint látod, én nem vagyok az. Szükségem lesz pár nap nyugodt meditációra, Ehnan fiókái mellett, hogy felkészülhessek. Ha meghalok varázslat közben, semmi hasznomat nem veszed. – Azzal belerakott egy maroknyi színes követ a csomagba, és a vállára vette – Négy nap múlva, kedd reggel itt vagyok.

Harry összeszorult torokkal nézett rá. Ha lett volna valami más ötlete, sosem engedi meg, hogy Lil vállalja ezt a feladatot, de nem volt. Az, hogy Lil elmegy négy napra sem tette túl nyugodttá. Brian felé pillantott, aki viszont nem tiltakozott egy mozdulattal sem.

- Van még egy baj – bökte ki végül – Nem ismerem a védővarázslatokat amit el kell majd végeznem, csak néhányat kö...

Elbizonytalanodott. Valami _eszébe jutott_. Elővette a pergament, amit Dumbledore adott neki. A tekercset kinyitva újra végigfutott a bűbájokon: legnagyobb meglepetésére mindegyikről _emlékei_ voltak, hogy hogyan kell elvégezni őket. Azt nem tudta, hogy ki találta ki ezeket a varázslatokat, de az igazgatók nemzedékeinek tapasztalatait szinte ott érezte az ujjaiban.

- Oh... – fejezte be zavartan a mondatot, miközben újra eszébe jutott a Merengő sürgető szüksége – nincs semmi gond, már emlékszem mi van...

Lil csak a szemöldökét vonta össze Harry suta mondatára, amit egyáltalán nem értett. Sőt, sok mindent nem értett az üggyel kapcsolatban. Harry érezte, hogy a boszorkány szinte türelmetlenül _belenéz a fejébe_, hogy válaszokat kapjon a kérdéseire, de nem tiltakozott ellene. Könnyebb volt, mint beszélni. Végül Lil a táskával együtt egy sóhajtás kíséretében visszaült az ágyra.

- A varázslat elvégzése neked sem lesz könnyű, Harry. Igaz, láttad már a nagybátyám Merengőjében, de...

Lil egy pillanatra elhallgatott, mialatt tekintete ismét a távolba tévedt. Mintha a múltat figyelte volna.

- ...de az korántsem ugyanaz – suttogta – Nem érezhetted azt, amit Griffendél, vagy a többiek éreztek közben... Egy Merlin-gépben _megváltozol_. Ember, kő és sárkány... Mind Egyenlők lesznek. A gondolataitok összeolvadnak, és csupaszon látod a saját lelked mélyét is...

A boszorkány itt a tekintetét Harryébe fúrta, akit erre kirázott a hideg.

- I... Igyekszem felkészülni – nyögte végül Harry, bár nem tudta, hogy fogja ezt véghezvinni. Lil megrázta a fejét.

- Ha tudod a védővarázslatokat, nem tehetsz semmi mást, mint hogy pihensz. Esetleg megnézhetnéd, hogy hogyan tudunk lemenni Gishart barlangjába – de egyedül ezt se nagyon tudod. Ha egy Őrző haldoklik, akkor valószínűleg az első dolga, hogy teljesen lezárja a barlangot, és csak a bizonyított örökösöket engedi be. A lejáratnál pedig akadályokra számíthatunk... Gishart biztos erős bűbájokat hoz létre a kriladit védelmére. Én is ezt tenném, főleg ha tudom, hogy az életemre törnek. Ezután Fawkes és Brian sem segíthet lejutni.

Harrynek összeszorult a torka. Valahogy sejtette, hogy nem lesz könnyű dolguk. Némán nézte, ahogy a boszorkány feláll, és töprengve járkálni kezd. Mozdulatai egészen hasonlítottak Dumbledore-éhoz.

- Beszélnem kell apámmal is Gishartról – dünnyögte Lil, csak úgy magának – Ritkán hazudik, ha rákérdezek a dolgokra. – majd még halkabban hozzátette - És talán…. talán igaza volt Perselus Pitonnal kapcsolatban is.

Harry nem akart szólni semmit, inkább szórakozottan gyűrögette a védőbűbájokat tartalmazó pergament. Igazából nem tudta, mit mondhatott Aberforth Pitonról, de sejtései voltak. Nemrég még ő is maradéktalanul egyetértett volna, de mióta két héttel ezelőtt megpróbálta Piton helyébe képzelni magát, enyhült a régi gyűlölete. Végül - meglepve saját magát - tett egy kísérletet a bájitaltanár védelmére.

- De legalább megmentette a fiókákat… - mondta óvatosan.

- Viszont megölte a testvéreimet – villant meg Lil szeme – Tudom, hogy nem volt más választása. De nem most kellett volna ezen elgondolkoznia.

Sóhajtott, mintha ezzel elűzhetné a borús gondolatait.

- A fiókák fontosak. Én nem fogok annyi ideig élni, mint egy sárkány, idővel át kell adnom nekik a feladatot – a botjával az asztalán heverő üres pergamenre bökött, majd Harry kezébe nyomta – Ezt add oda még délig az igazgatónőnek, megmagyaráz mindent.

Harry átvette a pergament, majd tétovázva Lilre nézett.

- Professzor, ugye elmondhatom a dolgot Ronnak és Hermionénak? – kérdezte. Lil pár másodpercig töprengve Briant nézte.

- Azt hiszem igen – válaszolta aztán – Ha Voldemort tud a dologról, már nem érdemes titkolózni. Összefogó akcióra van szükségünk. Szólj a Rendnek is, hogy erősítsék meg a Roxfort védelmét, és tartsák nem túl feltűnő megfigyelés alatt az iskolát figyelő halálfalókat.

Harry bólintott. Fawkes és Brian Lil vállára telepedett. A boszorkány összébb húzta magán az útiköpenyt.

- Elvisznek engem Londonba, a Nemzetközi Hoppanálási ponthoz, de nemsokára visszajönnek – magyarázta Harrynek – Tartsd a frontot, Harry, és vigyázz magadra! Ne hagyd el az iskola területét!

Azzal Lil egy lánglobbanás kíséretében eltűnt Dumbledore-ékkal együtt. Harry kicsit borúsan nézett a hűlt helyére, majd kinyitotta a pergament, amit tőle kapott. Lil kerek betűit látta rajta.

_Kedves Igazgató Asszony!_

_El kellett mennem, tsaládi és edjéb okokbol kifojólag, Potter tudja. Kedden számíthat a jelenlétemre legkorábban._

_Öszinte tisztelet:_

_Lil Boldemuder s.k._

Harry egy halvány mosollyal a zsebébe gyűrte a pergament, és elhatározta, hogy inkább szóban adja át az üzenetet. Lil jól láthatóan kritikus hozzáállást tanúsított az olyan apróságokkal szemben, mint például a helyesírás szabályai.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mivel McGalagony ekkor órát tartott, Harry elhatározta, hogy majd szünetben keresi fel az igazgatónőt. Semmi kedve sem volt drámaian berontani egy átváltoztatástan-órára. Ezért egy liftként működő márványoszlop és két trükkös vízköpő troll segítségével a bűbájtanterem felé indult – ha Lil szerint nem tehet most semmit egyedül, akár be is mehet órára. És ott vannak Ronék is, akikkel feltétlenül beszélnie kell... Meggyorsította a lépteit.

Flitwick professzor kicsit bosszúsan nézett fel rá a három egymásra pakolt zsámoly tetejéről, amikor a sietségtől kipirultan belépett a terembe. Igyekezve a legártatlanabb arcát vágni, gyorsan elmormogott egy "Bocsánatakésésér"-t, és megpróbált észrevétlenül hátraslisszolni Ronhoz és Hermionéhoz. Azonban ennyivel nem úszta meg. Flitwick nem a szigoráról volt híres, de egyórás késéshez ő sem volt hozzászokva.

- Mr Potter – szólt utána sipító hangon – Amint látja, épp befejeztük a gyakorlást Tetszhalott Bűbájon.

Harry meglepetten pislogott. A gondolatai még mindig valahol a sárkányok magasságában jártak. Igyekezve ebből felrázódni, tétovázva körülnézett a teremben. Most vette csak észre a bizarr látványt: éppen előtte, Neville asztalán ott feküdt egy patkány (kicsit rángó lábakkal), de ugyanígy mindenki előtt ott hevert valamilyen többé-kevésbé mozdulatlan állat. Ron például egy papagájt bűvölt el, ami most kicsavart nyakkal és felborzolt tollakkal feküdt előtte. Hermione persze egy egész sor hullával büszkélkedhetett (többek között két iskolai bagollyal), amik alig fértek el az asztalán.

- Ühümm...? - fordult hátra Harry az alacsony termetű professzorhoz, és rögtön érezte, hogy nem ez volt a megfelelő válasz. Flitwick türelmetlenül toppantott a zsámolyok tetején.

- Lenne szíves megmutatni a saját patkányán, hogy magának hogy megy? – sipította az apró tanár.

Harry Ronékra nézett, de Hermionétől csak egy szigorú pillantást, Rontól pedig egy tanácstalan vállvonást kapott. Végül leült a helyére, és az asztalán levő dobozból kivette a patkányt. A RAVASZ-felkészítő része volt néhány olyan bűbáj is, ami az aurorszakmába készülőket segítette, mint például ez. Már a múlt órán is vették, de Harrynek csak halványan rémlett a varázsszó (valami Necromo, Noctrumo, vagy Nectumus...?) végül rövid hezitálás után elővette a pálcáját, és az állatra szegezte.

- _Nectumus_! – kiáltotta egy pálcalegyintés kíséretében (igyekezve minél jobban elhadarni a varázsigét), és közben nagyon ügyelt arra, hogy az _igazi_ varázslatot nonverbálisan végezze el.

A patkány engedelmesen összerándult, és a hátára fordult.

- Remek! – mosolygott Flitwick – de a késésért levonok egy pontot a Griffendéltől! Most pedig – fordult az osztály felé - alkalmazzák az ellenbűbájt!

- Egy pont veszteség Harry! Ezért meg fognak lincselni este... – kuncogott Ron, miközben varázsigék ütemes mormogása töltötte be a termet.

Harry viszont kicsit aggódva a patkányára sandított: valahogy az volt az érzése, hogy az állat _túl jól_ játszotta el a szerepét... Mikor rájött, hogy mit történt, lopva rászegezte a pálcáját, és Hermione megvető pillantásától kísérve újraindította a rágcsáló szívét.

- Ne hidd, hogy nem láttam – szólt rá bosszúsan a lány – a varázsige különben is _Necromus_, nem _Nectumus_!

- Mindig mondam, hogy felvágós alak vagy, Harry! – szólalt meg most Ron is, de amikor Harry ránézett, látta, hogy barátja vigyorog. Valahogy különösen jó kedve volt – Hol voltál egyébként? Kihagytad, ahogy Hermione kinyírt mindent, ami megmozdult az ötméteres körzetében! Én is komolyan félni kezdtem. Alig mertem elővenni a könyvemet...

- Ha-ha, nagyon vicces! – nézett Hermione ál-sértődötten a fiúra, majd ő is érdeklődve fordult Harry felé, várva a válaszára. Mivel az osztály figyelmét pillanatnyilag magára vonta Neville túlságosan is felélesztett patkánya (aki normális méretének tízszeresével elsöprő rohamot indított a tanári asztal ellen), Harry közelebb hajolt a barátaihoz.

- Múlt éjszaka az Erdőben voltam Brianékkal, most meg a profnál – válaszolta tömören – Lil elutazik négy napra, addig meg kéne szerveznünk egy akciót a Tiltott Rengetegbe.

Persze ennél többet nem akart elárulni Metoraliam nélkül. Talán ezt sem kellett volna, mert Hermione és Ron enyhén szólva furcsán nézett rá.

- Mit kéne ott csinálnunk? – kérdezte Ron gyanakodva. Harrynek nem volt szíve említeni az akromantulákat, a többit meg nem akarta, ezért jócskán lerövidítette a választ.

- El kell mennünk az erdő egy bizonyos pontjára, egy barlang lejáratához... De majd elmondom. Ebéd után lyukasóránk van, nem? – fordult Hermione felé, akinek gyors pálcaintéseire egymás után ugrottak fel az asztaláról a megrökönyödött állatok. A lány elgondolkozva bólintott.

- Igen, de most akartam megcsinálni a két tekercs számmisztika... – Hirtelen elhallgatott, és ráharapott az alsó ajkára. Harrynek az volt az érzése, mintha önmagával küzdene – Végül is... Az ráér jövő héten is!

Ron felnevetett, de beszélgetésüket pillanatnyilag félbeszakította Flitwick sikoltva kimondott hátráltató ártása, majd dühös pálcaintései, amivel összezsugorította Neville patkányát. Mielőtt még a rend visszaállt volna az osztályban, kicsengettek.

- Milyen óránk lesz? - kérdezte Harry, miközben az ajtó felé furakodtak.

- Dupla bájitaltan Boldemuder professzorral – válaszolta Hermione, majd összevonta a szemöldökét – De az előbb mintha azt mondtad volna, hogy elment...

- Igen... – dünnyögte Harry, miközben kiléptek a folyosóra – figyeljetek, szólnom kell erről McGalagonynak. Foglaljatok nekem egy helyet a pincében, pár perc múlva én is lent vagyok!

Azzal elrohant. Még hallotta Ron bosszús morgását, aztán elkanyarodott a következő folyosón. Épp azon gondolkozott, hogy milyen legrövidebb utat ismer az igazgatói irodába, amikor persze eszébe jutott egy olyan, ami mindegyiknél sokkal jobb. Csak halványan emlékezett rá – épp csak arra, hogy hogy kell csinálni – de valami azt súgta neki, hogy nem lesz szüksége a jelszóra sem.

Harry magabiztosan odalépett a legközelebbi festményhez (amiről most Badar Barnabás egyik balettruhás trollja nézett vissza rá bután, felfüggesztve egy kövér szerzetes csépelését), és kicsit tétovázva rátette a kezét a vászonra.

- Harry Potter vagyok – mondta egyszerűen. Még látta, hogy a troll erre a hirtelen vallomásra tanácstalanul megvakarja a fejét, majd a következő pillanatban kinyújtott keze szétfolyott, akár az olajfestmény, és a kép az egész testét magába szippantotta.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry úgy érezte, mintha végigfolyatták volna egy vékony csövön, és egy pillanat alatt megbánta, hogy nem a hosszabbik utat választotta. Amikor újra látott, és birtokában volt minden érzékszervének és végtagjának, csodálkozva vette tudomásul, hogy jobb kezével most egy üres képen tenyerel.

Rögtön megállapította, hogy az igazgatói irodában van. A körülötte levő festményekben szunyókáló alakok ismerősnek tűntek... Viszont amikor elvette a kezét az üres képről, meglepetten felkiáltott. A vászon ugyan egyetlen festéknyomot sem tartalmazott, de valaki arany névtáblát akasztott alá...

Harry Potter.

A hátán végigfutott a hideg, és egy lépést ugrott hátra, feldöntve az íróasztal mögötti széket.

Újra a falra bámult.

Több mint ezer év igazgatóinak hosszú sora nézett vissza rá érdeklődve, és kicsit bosszúsan a megszakított szunyóka miatt. Harry nem tudta levenni a szemét az arany névtábláról, amin határozottan az ő neve szerepelt. Mintha csak a saját sírfeliratát olvasta volna. Egy pillanat erejéig mélyen megbánta, hogy hagyta magát belerángatni ebbe a dologba. Végül a tekintete a saját üres képkerete mellett álló festményre siklott. Ezüst hajú és szakállú, ismerős öreg arc fürkészte őt.

- Áh, Harry – mosolygott a festmény-Dumbledore, megigazítva félhold-szemüvegét – Örülök, hogy látlak!

- Dumbledore professzor! – hökkent meg Harry, de csak a látvány miatt. Furcsa volt megint öregnek látni őt, de valahogy mégsem volt sok különbség közte és harmincéves énje között. A festmény kicsit gyanakodva fürkészte őt.

- Látom, jól kiismered magad a kastélyban – nézett rá jelentőségteljesen a félhold-lencsék felett, az iménti érkezésére célozva. Harry látta, hogy rögtön azon morfondírozik, hogy mi késztethette saját magát az emlékek átadására.

- Öhm… hát… - kezdte bizonytalanul a választ, de hirtelen nem tudta hogy folytassa. Erre egy másik kép felől drámaian szenvedő sóhaj hangzott fel, és hihetetlen módon a hang gazdája némi gúnyt is csempészett mindebbe.

- Albus, nem mondhatod komolyan, hogy ő lesz az utódod? – nyekeregte Phineas Nigellus - Miért nem rögtön azt a behemót óriást kérted meg, aki néha csirkékkel a kezében beront ide? Ő legalább gyorsan és fájdalommentesen pusztítaná el az iskolát…

Sirius ősének bejelentését felháborodott hangzavar követte, amiből olyasmiket lehetett kihallani, hogy „De hát ő Harry Potter, a Kiválasztott!", és „Lehet, hogy korán közénk kerül a fiú, miért bántod, Phineas?"

Harryt az ilyenek nem tették túl nyugodttá, és már épp a menekülésének lehetőségein gondolkozott, amikor kinyílt mögötte az igazgatói ajtaja.

- Potter! Mit keres maga itt?

Harry villámgyorsan megpördült, és az igencsak meglepődött McGalagonnyal találta szembe magát. Mint mindig, ha a tanárnő hirtelen felbukant, Harry most is úgy érezte magát, mint a rajtakapott bűnös. És ezúttal talán így is volt.

- Hát öö… - fogott bele nem túl meggyőzően – beszélnünk kell, igazgatónő.

Az idős boszorkány ezt eleresztette a füle mellett. Még mindig magával a jelenséggel volt elfoglalva, miszerint Harry ott áll a teljesen lezárt irodája közepén.

- Hogy jutott be, Mr. Potter? – kérdezte gyanakodva. Harry már épp válaszolni készült, de Dumbledore mély hangja csendült fel mögüle a keretből.

- A festményén keresztül, Minerva – mondta az ősz varázsló, majd Harry felé fordult – ami azt jelenti, hogy valamilyen szerencsétlen okból kifolyólag át kellett adnom neki az iskola titkait.

Bejelentésére a festmények sutyorogni kezdtek, McGalagony pedig falfehéren ült le a székébe.

- De Albus… - próbált vitatkozni - Azt mondtad, hogy azt csak a legvégső esetben…

- Pontosan – bólintott a festmény mosolyogva – Talán Harry most fog magyarázattal szolgálni nekünk.

Mindketten várakozóan tekintettek rá. Sőt, az összes többi igazgató kíváncsian vizslatta Harryt, egyedül Phineas piszkálta unottan a körmeit, de ő is fülelt. Harry próbált nem törődni a rá szegeződő szempárokkal.

- Veszélyben van az iskola – bökte ki végül hirtelen, hogy gyorsan túl legyen a nehezén – a védőbűbájok pusztulnak, Voldemort be akar törni a kastélyba.

Szavait a festmények ijedt felmordulása követte, hangzavarral töltve el a szobát, McGalagony pedig a szívhez kapott, és döbbenten nézett rá.

- De hát… miből gondolja ezt, Potter?

Harry bizonytalanul tekintett a festmény-Dumbledore-ra, aki megértette a néma kérdést és beleegyezően biccentett.

- Az igazgatói iroda jól le van védve – mondta az ősz varázsló, és kíváncsian fürkészte a fiút – elmondhatod, mi történt.

Harry bólintott, majd a sápadt McGalagonyhoz fordult, és vett egy nagy levegőt.

- Volt egy álmom Voldemortról tegnap éjjel. Ezután Fawkes és Brian rájöttek, hogy gyengülnek az iskola védőbűbájai. Dumbledore professzor ekkor már tudta, mi történt, és az Erdőben átadta nekem a Roxfort titkait…

Itt kicsit tétovázva nézett az igazgatónőre, akiről tudta, hogy önként megtagadta ezek ismeretét. Most, hogy Harry látta a saját nevét egy üres kép alatt, és minden iskolai szoborról egy rejtekút, vagy egy arámi varázsige jutott eszébe, kezdte megérteni a tanárnő szempontjait. Neki már csak pár éve volt hátra a nyugdíjazásig, és eddig megúszta Merengő nélkül…

McGalagony most előrehajolt a székében, és Harry furcsa jelenségnek volt tanúja: az öreg boszorkány kíváncsian várta folytatást. Harry nem tudta, hogy vajon mennyit szabad elárulnia, de továbbiakban sem fejtette ki hosszan, amit megtudott.

- A legfontosabb, hogy a kastélyt egy Gishart nevű sárkány őrzi, nagy mennyiségű kriladit segítségével. Voldemort is tud erről, és szüksége van a kriladitra. – mondta végül. A szavait követően csend telepedett az irodára.

McGalagony, a mindig határozott és szigorú boszorkány most olyan meglepettséggel nézett Harryre, mintha azt jelentette volna be, hogy a Föld mégsem mozog. Képtelen volt megszólalni, vagy bármilyen visszajelzést adni. Harry, aki már hozzá volt szokva ahhoz, hogy meglepő bejelentéseket tegyen, tétovázás nélkül folytatta.

- A védelem meggyengült, mert Gishart most haldoklik. Öregségben. Talán csak egy hete van hátra.

Szavait a képkeretekben levő alakok felháborodott morgása követte, egyedül Phineas Nigellus nézett fel mosolyogva.

- Ugyan már, kedves _kollega_ – negédeskedett Harryre nézve – csak nem gondolod, hogy ezt el is hisszük? Annak a nagyra nőtt gyíknak még legalább ezer nyomorúságos éve van hátra…

- Hacsak nem használt Voldemort idővarázst – dünnyögte a festmény- Dumbledore, és kérdőn Harryre tekintett.

- Önnek is ez volt az első gondolata – válaszolt Harry. Az ősz varázsló elmosolyodott erre.

- Mindig is tudtam, hogy remekül vág az agyam. – mondta vidáman.

McGalagony viszont egyre ingerültebb lett.

- Potter – csattant fel – elmondaná végre, hogy mi ez az egész… sárkánykérdés?

Harry összerázkódott a szigorú hangra, végül egy hatalmas sóhajjal belefogott a történetbe, igyekezve öt percbe sűríteni minden lényeges információt. Beszélt a sárkány esküjéről, ami a gyermekeire is vonatkozik, és Lil távozásáról is. Az igazgatónő a történet lényegesebb pontjainál elsápadt, de egyszer sem szólt közbe, mint ahogy a képek sem, ami nagy teljesítmény volt, főleg Phineas Nigellustól. A végén McGalagony furcsán elcsukló hanggal csak ennyit kérdezett:

- Harry, biztos vagy abban, hogy meg tudod újítani a védővarázsokat?

Harry most az igazgatónő szemébe nézett, majd a festmény-Dumbledore-ra. Megítélése szerint McGalagony csak a legválságosabb helyzetekben tegezné le, és ez egy pillanatra megrendítette.

- Nem – válaszolta aztán őszintén, és egy árnyalattal sápadtabban, mint szerette volna – de nincs sok választásunk.

McGalagony felállt a székéről, és az ablakhoz lépett. Harrynek egy pillanatra úgy tűnk, mintha a szemében könnyek csillogtak volna.

- Albus azt akarta, hogy vegyem át az emlékeket, a biztonság kedvéért – suttogta elcsukló hangon – de én akkor azt hittem, hogy nem történhet semmi baj, és pár év múlva majd ő adhatja oda neked… Én nem akartam magamra vállalni… És most neked kell…

Az igazgatónő hangja szipogásba fordult, és Harry kezdte kényelmetlenül érezni magát. Erre a reakcióra nem számított – arra talán igen, hogy McGalagony dühös lesz, hogy nem szólt neki előbb, de hogy bűntudatot és aggodalmat váltson ki az idős boszorkányból, az váratlanul érte.

- Nem lesz semmi baj, igazgatónő – szólalt meg sután, de nem tudta, mit mondjon még. McGalagony viszont összeszedte magát ezalatt, és megfordult.

- Minden segítséget megkap, Mr. Potter – nézett komolyan Harry szemébe, immár határozott hangon – mind a Főnix Rendje, mind a tanári kar részéről.

Harryt váratlanul érte a felajánlás. Talán először érezte, hogy McGalagony szinte már egyenlő félként tekint rá. Igyekezett hát ő is komolyan válaszolni.

- Köszönöm – mondta kicsit zavartan – de… talán a legjobb az lenne, ha a tanítás rendben folyna, és egyik tanár sem kapcsolódna bele a dologba. Ha Voldemort… izé, Tudjukki nem tudja meg mire készülünk, az előnyünkre válik. Márpedig ő mindenről tud, ami az iskolában zajlik.

McGalagony összevont szemöldökkel nézett vissza rá.

- Csak nem az takarja mondani, hogy egymaga akarja véghezvinni az akciót?

- Persze hogy nem – válaszolta Harry - Ott lesz Boldemuder professzor, Ron és Hermione is.

- Mr. Potter… – csattant fel McGalagony

- Tudom, mit akar mondani – szólt közbe Harry, ami az emlékezete szerint sosem fordult elő ezelőtt – De hetedévesek vagyunk. És azt hiszem számos közös kalandban bizonyítottuk, hogy…

Meglepetésére McGalagony szigorú ajkai halvány mosolyra húzódtak.

- Csak annyit akartam mondani, Mr. Potter, hogy ha nem vigyáznak magukra, garantálhatom, hogy személyesen fogom kitekerni a nyakukat.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry pár perccel később elhagyta az irodát - mégpedig a hagyományos úton. Az igazgatónő megígérte, hogy értesíti a Rendet az eseményekről, és elintézi, hogy Lil távollétének hivatalos oka egy ritka influenzavírus legyen.

A pinceteremben a következő órát McGalagony tartotta meg, Lilt helyettesítve. Az osztály csalódottan megállapította, hogy az igazgatónő legalább olyan szigorral vezeti a bájitalórákat, mint Piton, csak lényegesen kevesebb lelki sérülést és pontveszteséget okoz a griffendéleseknek.

Harrynek az óra alatt és ebéd közben is el kellett viselnie Ron és Hermione felháborodott pillantásait, és nem győzte elégszer elmondani, hogy „a lyukasórában mindent elmondok".

Szeretett volna olyan nyugodtan ebédelni, mint vele szemben Neville és Luna. A hollóhátas lány mostanában egyre gyakrabban ült át Neville társaságában a griffendélesek asztalához. Harry már azon sem csodálkozott, hogy ennyire jóban vannak: Luna sokat segített Neville-nek a tanulásban, cserébe a kövérkés fiú igen nagy lelkesedéssel hordta a doxifog-karkötőt, ami a Hírverő legújabb száma szerint teljes védelmet nyújt a vérfarkastámadás ellen…

Harry egy pillanat erejéig eljátszott a gondolattal, hogy milyen lenne, ha Voldemort nem az ő életére tört volna. Akkor talán nem jutna eszébe az elérakott kajáról a varázs, amivel a konyhából felhozzák őket, és hozzá legalább százötven házimanó neve. Ráadásul nem kéne megmentenie a világot, áttörni az akromantulák fészkén, és a sárkányokról fogalma sem lenne… Egyszóval, nem fájna ennyire a feje. És persze Ginny ott ülne mellette, fogná a kezét, és valami csacsiságot mesélne… Harry torka összeszorult, ahogy Ginny megérkezett az asztalhoz, és lehuppant Luna és Neville mellé. A lány még egy pillantással sem üdvözölte őt, de ez így volt már napok óta. Harry tudta, hogy Ginny nem tart haragot vele, egyszerűen csak megpróbál elhatárolódni tőle. Nem hibáztatta érte, de az étvágya teljesen elment, és eltolta maga elől a tányért.

Csak ekkor vette észre, hogy Hermione eddig árgus szemekkel figyelte, hogy mikor fejezi be az evést., és most oldalba bökte Ront. A barátja egy felháborodott „Bi van?" kíséretében lenyelte a tekintélyes mennyiségű marhahúst és krumplipürét, amit eddig a szájában tartott, de aztán észbe kapott.

- Akkor megyünk? – kérdezte halkan Harrytől, aki összeszedte magát, és határozottan bólintott.

Mindhárman szótlanul elhagyták az asztalt, és a Griffendél-torony felé tartottak. A csapatot Hermione vezette, és mielőtt Harry felocsúdott volna a gondolataiból, máris a most üres fiúszobában voltak. Szinte rutinszerűen elmotyogott egy Metoraliam-bűbájt, és hátradőlt az ágyán.

Nem várta meg, míg a barátai kérdezni kezdtek, hanem elkezdte mesélni a történetet –egészen az álomtól Lil távozásáig. Látta, hogy Hermione több résznél is közbe akar szólni - főleg, ami az iskola védelmi rendszerét, és Harry újdonsült tudását illette – de Ron mindig leállította, amiért Harry igencsak hálás volt. Könnyebb volt így egy levegővel elmondani mindent. Amikor végzett, szinte félve nézett rájuk, tartva a kérdések özönétől. Nem kellett csalódnia. Ronnak emberibb kérdései voltak („Mi az a kriladit?") amiknek a megválaszolását félig-meddig Hermione vállalta fel, de volt sok olyan részlet, ami nem volt világos a lány számára sem.

- Olvastam a Merlin-gépekről – jelentette ki Hermione elhűlten – már ezer éve senki sem épített ilyesmit, kevés hozzá a kriladit. De azt hallottam, hogy csak a legnagyobb varázslók tudják használni a Három Kor erejét…

Harry keserűen felnevetett.

- Hát ezúttal kénytelenek lesznek velem beérni. Meg persze Boldemuder professzorral. Én nem vagyok nagy varázsló, ő meg nem sárkány, úgyhogy jól megleszünk. – majd cinikusan hozzátette - lehet majd szavazni, hogy melyikünk bírja tovább.

Ron és Hermione sokatmondóan összenéztek.

- Harry – szólalt meg végül Ron komolyan – Sejtettük, hogy megint Dumbledore keverhetett valami… veszélyes és kockázatos dologba. Ez az egész igazgató-ügy nem túl megnyugtató… - még mindig hitetlenkedő arcot vágott, és visszatért a régi hangszíne – Egyébként tényleg te leszel a diri?

- Hát – vonta meg a vállát Harry – Dumbledore nem sok választási lehetőséget hagyott.

Hermione a szemöldökét összevonva nézett Harryre, mintha megpróbálná kitalálni a gondolatait.

- Úgy érted, rádkényszerítette a dolgot?

Harryt meglepte a kérdés, és most gondolkozott el először az érzésein. Tényleg… dühösnek kellett volna lennie az öreg mágusra? Egy röpke pillanatig, csupán dacból talán az is volt. De amit akkor érzett, leginkább arra emlékeztette, amikor végignézte a jóslatot: olyasmit mondtak el neki, amit már _régóta tudott_. Végül is, mi mást csinálhatna, ha túléli a háborút? Menjen be minden nap a Minisztériumba, és dolgozzon aurorként? A Minisztériumot utálja, és megszakadna a szíve, ha itt kéne hagynia a kastélyt, ahol gyerekkorának boldog részét töltötte.

- Nem kényszerített – válaszolta végül mosolyogva – hanem szívességet kért tőlem. Ami az ő esetében persze majdnem ugyanaz, de én örülök a dolognak. Miért, ti egy kicsit sem szeretnétek itt maradni tanítani?

Ron részéről egy felháborodott „Nem!" volt a válasz, Hermione viszont elvörösödött.

- Hát… - szólalt meg kicsit félszegen – McGalagony professzor nemrég beszélt velem… És megkérdezte, hogy nem akarok-e a mesterképzés után átváltoztatástant tanítani…

Ron először felháborodottan horkantott, majd elvigyorodott.

- Nem is mondtad! Hát ez tök jó…- egy pillanatra elhallgatott, és eljátszott a gondolattal – Talán én is itt maradhatnék… - monda vigyorogva - Végül is, ha Piton visszajön tanítani, és Harry lesz a diri, kirúghatja a vén denevért, és felvehet engem!

Hermione először szigorúan nézett rá, majd amikor látta, hogy viccből mondja az egészet, elnevette magát. Harry is mosolyogva nézte őket, de mint már annyiszor az elmúlt napokban, most sem volt elég jókedve nevetni. Talán azért, mert ezeréves emlékek zakatoltak a fejében? Nem, azokkal egész jól megvolt. A Horcrux elpusztítása óta érezte ilyen pocsékul magát. Pontosabban, nem is pocsékul, hanem… mintha megváltozott volna. Felnőttebb és erősebb lett. Még egy pár másodpercig mosolyogva nézte a két barátját, aztán megszólalt.

- Nem szeretném félbeszakítani mókát, de ki kéne találnunk, hogy hogyan jutunk el az akromatulák fészkén keresztül Gishart barlangjának bejárathoz.

A két barát mosolya az arcukra fagyott. Ron jókedvét mintha elvágták volna ezzel a mondattal, és Hermione is elhallgatott.

- Ezt… ezt eddig nem mondtad – hebegte aztán a lány – Oda kell mennünk?

- Ühümm. Tényleg nem mondtam?

A kérdését csend követte. Hermione előbb ránézett a falfehér Ronra, majd értetlenül Harryhez fordult. Látszott, hogy rögtön elkezdett a problémán gondolkodni, míg Ron még mindig a bejelentés hatása alatt volt.

- Miért nem Fawkes és Brian visznek le minket?

Harry sóhajtott, és felállt az ágyáról.

- Lil szerint Gishart képes lezárni úgy a barlangot, hogy főnixek se mehessenek le. – mondta - És minden bizonnyal ezt is teszi, most, hogy gyengül az ereje. Mielőtt beenged minket, meg kell győződnie arról, hogy nem a gyilkosai vagyunk.

A barátai nem szóltak semmit, ő pedig elkezdett fel-alá járkálni.

- De a pókokkal talán még nem lesz baj… Megkérhetjük Hagridot és Grópot, hogy segítsenek. A barlangot védő mágikus akadályok viszont komoly gondot okozhatnak. Mindig változnak az idők során, tehát nem emlékszem rájuk…

Harry valahogy érezte a tarkóján, hogy Hermione töprengve figyeli őt, de nem törődött vele. Rótta tovább a köreit hátratett kézzel, és közben eszébe sem jutott, hogy a hosszú hajat és szakállat leszámítva most pont úgy festhet, mint Dumbledore.

- Megváltoztál, Harry – csendült fel hirtelen Hermione hangja. Harry megpördült, és látta, hogy Ron valamiért rosszallóan nézett a lányra. Hermione egy bűntudatos oldalpillantást vetett rá.

- Tudom, megbeszéltük, hogy nem hozzuk szóba, de… - Hermione egy nagy levegőt vett, hogy összeszedje magát – Ron és én észrevettük, hogy magadba fordultál, Harry. Mióta elpusztítottad a Horcruxot, egyre kevesebbet beszélsz, és egyre többet vagy egyedül… És mostanában, ahogy néha pálca nélkül elmozdítod a tárgyakat…

A lány elhalgatott, amint látta, hogy Harryben felhalmozódik a dühös indulat, és gyorsan hozzátette:

- Nem úgy értettem… - a hangja egészen vékony volt – csak azt szeretnénk tudni Ronnal, hogy nincs-e valami bajod…

Harry megenyhülten nézett vissza rájuk. Végül is… igazuk volt. Már el is felejtette, hogy még vannak, akik törődnek vele. Ismét leült velük szemben.

- Jól vagyok – mondta végül – Csak… úgy vettem észre, mintha állandóan _készenlétben_ lennék. Sajnálom, de nem tudok tenni ellene…

„És ez talán segít, hogy megöljem _őt_…" tette hozzá magában. Nem tudta, hogy meddig halogathatja a találkozást Voldemorttal, de tudta, hogy a sorsa arra a pillanatra lett kiélezve, és talán ez az, amit az egész teste érez. Hermione még mindig aggódva nézett rá, ezért hozzátette.

- Tényleg nincs semmi baj – mosolygott, majd elővette a pálcáját, és megszűntette a Metoraliam-bűbájt – Leszámítva persze az akromantuláktól hemzsegő barlang-bejáratot.

- Oh! – hallatszott egy meglepett hang mögülük, és Harry rögtön tudta, hogy túl hamar szűntette meg a bűbájt. Az ajtóban Neville és Luna állt, és mindketten csodálkozva néztek rájuk.

Luna arcán réveteg mosoly jelent meg, Neville viszont dadogni kezdett.

-Ak-Akromantulák? H-hol…?

- Hát a barlangnál, azt mondták – mosolygott Luna, és érdeklődve nézett végig a szobát uraló rendetlenségen. Majd Harry és a többiek megrökönyödésére mellékesen hozzátette - Biztos arról a barlangról van szó, ahol az iskolát őrző sárkány él.

Ron döbbenten felnyögött, Harry pedig nyitva felejtette a száját. Egyikük sem tudott mit mondani erre. Hermione is csak másodpercek múlva cincogott egy halk „Hogyan…?"-t. Luna egészen elszomorodott.

- Nem olvastátok? A Hírverő tavaly szeptemberi számában volt egy cikk erről.

Neville, félreértve Harryék döbbent arckifejezését, mentegetőzve hozzátette:

- Tudjátok, ez olyan dolog, mint a morzsás szarvú szapirtyók…

Luna erre felháborodott, amit onnan láttak, hogy most már Neville-t, és nem a függöny szélét nézte.

- Nem, dehogy is! – mondta a lány monoton, kioktató hangon – a sárkányok sokkal de sokkal nagyobbak, mint egy szapirtyók!

Ronból kitört a nevetés, és most Harry is csatlakozott hozzá. Luna nem igazán értette a tréfa okát, de ő is mosolygott.

Végül Harry igyekezett meggyőzni őket arról, hogy igazából Hagridnak segítenek gondozni az akromantula-tenyészetét. Neville elhitte a történetet, a hollóhátas lány viszont végig bizalmatlanul mustrálta Harryt hatalmas szemeivel. De Luna mindig ezt csinálta, ha hihető és logikus dolgokat hallott.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry pocsékul aludt. Nem csak péntek este, hanem szombaton is. Bár látta, hogy Ron és Hermione állandóan keresik a társaságát, igyekezett elhúzódni tőlük, de maga sem tudta, hogy miért. Megőrjítette a tehetetlenség érzése. Itt egyszerűen semmit sem tudott csinálni. Még Fawkes és Brian is hasznosabb tevékenységet folytatott:segítettek a Rendnek a halálfalók figyelésében, és Harry nem látta őket péntek este óta.

Úgyhogy idejének nagy részében Piton igézettekercsét és Dumbledore listáját olvasgatta a védőbűbájokat gyakorolgatva – zsupszkulcs-derítők, méreg-detektorok, Százfűlé-főzet érzékelők, erős pajzsbűbájok, hoppanálás- és transzportálás-gátlók… Csupa finomság, gondolta Harry, míg pár óra nézegetés után betéve tudta a listát.

Még szombaton lementek Hagridhoz, és megkérdezték, hogy nem segítene-e Gróppal együtt eljutni az akromantula-fészekhez. Hagrid eléggé furcsállotta a dolgot, de amikor Harry egy türelmetlen „Ez nagyon fontos" kijelentés kíséretében a szemébe nézett, az óriás megadta magát. Gróptól a hatalmas termete és vastag bőre miatt gyakorlatilag minden erdei lény rettegett, így Harry remélte hogy ennyi elég lesz a pókok ellen.

Ron arra is csak nehezen tudta rábeszélni, hogy vasárnap tartson vele az év harmadik kviddicsedzésére, pedig ő volt a csapatkapitány. McGalagony későn bár, de engedélyezte a játékot, persze szigorú tanári felügyeletet kellett tartani minden edzésnél. A csapatok elég szánalmasak voltak, egyedül a Griffendél rendelkezett három régi játékossal – Ronnal, Harryvel és Ginnyvel. De Harry is kénytelen volt felvenni még múlt héten két harmadikost terelőnek, és az egyik hajtó pedig másodikos volt – micsoda kis törpe!

Harry úgy érezte, hogy képtelen még a kviddicsre is összpontosítani. Most valahogy nem tudta átérezni a repülés örömét, és túl sok értelmes utasítás sem jutott az eszébe a játékosainak. Egyfolytában olyasmin járt a feje, hogy mi lehet Lillel, hogy fognak bejutni a barlangba, vajon tud-e Voldemort a tervükről… Szóval most a legkisebb gondja volt a kviddicskupa kérdése. Ezért csak nézte, ahogy a csapattársai dobálják a kvaffokat, végül elrendelt egy rögtönzött meccset.

Ron egyre jobb volt, sőt, mivel látta, hogy Harry gondolatai teljesen máshol járnak, lassan átvette az edzés irányítását. Harry hálás volt ezért, és magasabbra repült, a cikeszt keresve. Itt egyedül volt. Nem kellett Ginny hajának tűzvörös villanását figyelnie, és legalább tudott gondolkodni. Tett néhány bukfencet a levegőben, és megengedett magának egy elégedett sóhajtást, ahogy a szél átjárta a haját. Miközben céltalanul rótta a nyolcasokat a pálya felett, próbált emlékezni azokra a próbákra, amikkel az előző igazgatóknak szembe kellett néznie. Ez elég nehezen ment neki, innen nagyon töredékes emlékei voltak… Csak annyira emlékezett, hogy a négy alapító mindegyike próbára teszi.

Nem is vette észre, hogy hogyan került a cikesz a kezébe. Mert nem kereste, az biztos. _Tudatosan_ legalábbis nem. De egyszer csak ott szorongatta a markában a szárnyas aranylabdát, mintha a golyóbis direkt belerepült volna a tenyerébe. Halkan káromkodott. Azt hitte, hogy a kviddics-labdákat _lehetetlenség_ megbűvölni. Márpedig ő pontosan ezt tette. Vissza kell fognia magát.

Bosszúsan lefújta a meccset, és automatikusan megdicsért mindenkit, hogy remekül játszottak (még a másodikos hajtót is, akinek vér szivárgott az orrából). Ron a seprűjére támaszkodva kérdőn nézett rá. Harry bocsánatkérőn mosolygott.

- Jól vezetted az edzést, Ron – mondta, és a cikeszt berakta a ládába. Ron hirtelen nem tudta, hogy Harry sértődöttségből beszél-e így, ezért meglehetősen aggódó képet vágott. Harry, miután bezárta a ládát, és ránézett, majdnem elnevette magát.

- De tényleg, komolyan mondom – vigyorgott Ronra – Nekem egyre kevesebb türelmem van ezzel foglalkozni. Te viszont tök jól csináltad, és hallgatnak is rád. Biztos a magasságod miatt – halálra rémíted a kölyköket!

Ron erre csak motyogott valamit, de Harry nem hagyta abba.

- Nincs kedved átvenni a csapatkapitányi posztot? – kérdezte komolyan. Ron fülig elvörösödve nézett vissza rá.

- Hülyeségeket beszélsz…

- Nem. Komolyan gondoltam – majd ismét elmosolyodott – A külön fürdőt iskolaelsőként is használhatom, úgyhogy csak az edzéstervek készítéséről mondok le.

Amikor a barátjának hitetlenkedő, de lassan széles vigyorra húzódó arcába nézett, rájött, hogy ez a dolog mennyivel többet jelent Ronnak, mint neki. „A francba, Harry. Már régóta meg kellett volna tenned" gondolta, miközben eszébe jutott, hogy önmagunkkal beszélni az őrültség első jele. Vagy talán a második, a cikeszek megbűvölése után…


	14. Gishart halála

Mint látjátok, két fejezetet raktam fel egyszerre (Az előzőtés ezt.Vagyis fejenként2 Reviews-t kérek :P) Nagyon sokat írtam, és kissé hosszú lett volna egynek... (Remélem örültök :))Ez előtt a fejezet előtt viszont szeretnék figyelmeztetni Titeket, hogy a történet besorolása T, vagyis nem ajánlom 14 éves kor alatt egyes részletei miatt.

**14. Gishart halála**

Aznap este Harry még sokáig mosolyogva figyelte, ahogy Ron pergamenre rajzolt játékosokat pöcköl a varázspálcájával a kviddicspálya sematikus rajza felett, majd a tetőn kopogó őszi eső zajára mély álomba merült. Ezúttal tényleg jól aludt, és egyszer sem ébredt fel éjszaka. Egészen hajnali öt óráig.

Épp a másik oldalára fordult volna, amikor egy kemény kéz ragadta meg a vállát. Először azt hitte, álmodik – mintha egy gurkó lökte volna meg. Aztán a szorítás erősebb lett, és erre felriadt.

Egy falfehér arc nézett vissza rá, a szemei ijesztően világosnak tűntek a Hold fényében. Harry majdnem felkiáltott, de aztán felismerte Lil vonásait. A boszorkány hamarabb érkezett meg, és valahogy soványabbnak tűnt, mint három napja. Nem szólt semmit, csak Harry ágyára dobta a fiú talárját, és az ablak felé fordult.

Harry megértette a célzást, és izgatottan dobogó szívvel ült fel. Gyorsan magára kapkodta a ruháit, mialatt Lilt fürkészte. A nő vállán hatalmas batyu volt, ami határozottan _mocorgott_. Sietve felhúzta a cipőjét is, és a boszorkány mellé állt. Lil még mindig nem szólt semmit, csak megragadta Harry vállát, és kivezette a szobából, majd nemsokára már a folyosókat járták. Harry csak itt szólalt meg.

- Hova megyünk?

Lil úgy rezzent össze a kérdésére, mintha nem lenne hozzászokva az emberi beszédhez.

- Hagridhoz – válaszolt aztán szokatlanul erős akcentussal – Akadt egy kis problémám.

Harry valahogy úgy érezte, hogy ennek a problémának köze van Lil korai érkezéséhez, és a mocorgó zsákhoz is, de a nő nemsokára folytatta. Tőmondatokban beszélt, és csak lassan kezdett belejönni.

- A nagybátyám értesített, vissza kellett jönnöm azonnal. A védőbűbájok erősen pusztulnak. Elmondta, hogy az elmúlt két órában felerősödött a halálfaló-tevékenység az iskola körül. Szólt, hogy mondjam ezt neked is. Nemsokára itt lesz ő is.

Harry nyelt egyet. Ez egyáltalán nem volt jó hír…

- Akkor most rögtön megyünk a barlanghoz?

- Nem – válaszolta Lil – Először biztonságba helyezzük Ehnan fiókáit. A Magyar Vármegyékben nem tudtam. Itt kell felnőniük. Albus említette, hogy Hagrid kedveli a sárkányokat, de én nem ismerem őt eléggé, ezért hoztalak ki téged.

- Hagrid biztos örülni fog – mormogta Harry. Ez legalább megmagyarázta az egyre türelmetlenebbül fészkelődő csomagot, amit Lil halkan csitított azon az ismeretlen nyelven, majd hozzátette – egyébként ő fog segíteni, hogy eljussunk a barlangig.

Ekkor a bejárati csarnokba érkeztek, és Lil bosszankodva beleütközött a kapuba, amit maga McGalagony zárt le igen erős bűbájokkal minden este. Harry most ismét a boszorkány szokatlanul sápadt arcát fürkészte.

- És Hagrid után? – kérdezte halkan - Megkeressük a barlangot?

- Igen – válaszolta Lil, miután egy botsuhintással kinyitotta a tölgyfa kaput, és mindketten kiléptek a hűvös őszi éjszakába.

Ezután némán vágtak végig a nedves füvön Hagrid sötét kunyhójáig. Harry a falakon keresztül is hallotta az óriás és vadkanfogó kutyája, Agyar ütemes horkolását. Kicsit tétovázva lépett az ajtóhoz, majd erősen bekopogott. Mindkét horkolás abbamaradt, majd hamarosan ágyrecsegés és ugatás töltötte be a kunyhót.

- Ki az? – szól ki Hagrid gyanakodva.

- Én –válaszolt Harry – és Boldemuder professzor.

Egy ideig csönd volt, majd kinyílt a kunyhó ajtaja. Hagrid egy sátorszerű, folthátán folt házikabátban állt az ajtóban.

- Goromba gurkók! Mit keresel itt Harry…?

- Öhm, bejöhetünk, Hagrid?

Hagrid féreállt az útból, és teljes zavarban beinvitálta a vendégeit.

- Teát vagy süteményt esetleg? – kérdezte, mialatt jól láthatóan azon gondolkodott, hogy hány óra lehet. Lil válasz helyett óvatosan lerakta a nagy batyut az asztalra, ami most rögtön izgatott mocorgásba kezdett, és szuszogó hangok hallatszottak ki belőle. A boszorkány épp készült kinyitni a zsák száját, amikor tüsszentésszerű zaj kíséretében lángcsóva csapott ki a vászon oldalán, és a megperzselt lyukból egy kíváncsi fekete orrocska szaglászott ki.

- Hát igen – kezdte Lil – Nardan egy kicsit megfázott az út alatt…

Harry látta, amint Hagrid lábai remegni kezdtek, és leült.

- Csak nem…? – dadogta, mialatt Lil kiszabadította a három fekete kissárkányt a zsákból, majd mindhármukat Hagrid reszkető karjaiba tette.

- Ő Nardan, a fiúk pedig Horem és Korag. – mutatta be sietve a három teljesen egyforma sárkányt – Holnap fog egy hivatalos utasítást kapni McGalagony igazgatónőtől, hogy nevelje fel őket. Ez a Roxfort érdeke. Tudja vállalni a feladatot?

Harry számára nyilvánvaló volt, hogy Hagrid meg sem tud szólalni. Az óriás sűrűn pislogva nézett a sárkány-csemetékre.

- Ho-hogyan?

- Azt kérdeztem, felnevelné-e őket? – ismételte Lil. Hagrid tanácstalanul bámult a virgonc fiókákra.

- Csak álmodom… - bizonygatta magának, de ekkor Korag kedveskedve beleharapott az ujjába, ami világossá tette a számára, hogy ébren van. A szemei elfátyolosodtak, de nem a fájdalomtól. A kis sárkányok felágaskodtak, és beleszuszogtak az arcába. Majd szorosan hozzásimultak. Harry meglepetésére Lil is megszaglászta Hagridot.

- Erdő-szagod van – jelentette ki már kevésbé hivatalosan, és mosolygott – ez tetszik nekik. Azt hiszem, jól meglesztek.

Hagrid arcáról kövér könycseppek gördültek le.

- Ezt nem hiszem el…- szipogva nézett Harryre, miközben magához szorította a kis sárkányokat – tényleg az enyémek ezek a pici mennydörgők?

- Hát, ők nem egészen mennydörgők - kezdte Harry bizonytalanul, de Lil közbevágott.

- A beszélő sárkányok fajtájának utolsó tagjai – mondta a boszorkány – nem birtokolhatod őket, de lehetsz a pót-apjuk. Persze én is figyelni fogok rájuk, ha… ha itt leszek.

Harry észrevette Lil furcsa befejezését, de Hagridot teljesen lekötötték a kissárkányok. „Beszélnek?... – mormogta maga elé, és rögtön gügyögni kezdett. A fiókák érdeklődve halgatták, majd Nardan egy újabb tüsszentésére felgyulladt Hagrid szakálla. Harry gyorsan eloltotta egy locsolóbűbájjal, és Lilre nézett. A boszorkány halványan mosolyogva távolabbról figyelte a jelenetet. Majd kicsit később megszólalt.

- Hagrid, nem szívesen szakítom félbe az ismerkedést, de Harry említette, hogy segíthetsz eljutnunk épségben az akromantulákig. Márpedig erre a segítségre _most_ lenne szükség.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hagrid még mindig a boldogságtól felindultan elment, hogy felkeltse Grópot, persze csak miután a saját ágyába lefektette és betakargatta a sárkányokat. Harry meglepetésére a fiókák el is aludtak (egy egészen kevés takarószaggatás után), ezért Lillel együtt kimentek a kunyhóból a sötét éjszakába.

Egyiküknek sem volt kedve beszélni. Harry néha tanácstalanul Lilre pillantott, aztán végül csak annyit kérdezett:

- Jól van?

- Ühümm – volt a rövid válasz. Majd:

- Tudtál pihenni?

- Hát…öhmm.

Most Harry nem tudott biztató választ adni. Egyikőjük sem volt teljesen formában, de a világ nem tökéletes. A halálfalók ott ácsorognak a falak túloldalán, Gishart halálára várva. Nem tétovázhatnak. Lilnek nehezebb lehet – ő most fog először és utoljára találkozni az „anyjával" – persze, ha elérnek odáig.

A kettejük közt beálló komor csendet lobbanó lángok hangja törte meg. A Tiltott Rengeteg fái felfénylettek egy pillanatra, és megzörrent az avar. Harry megpördült, és szembe találta magát a zavarodottan ácsorgó és pálcát szorongató Ronnal és Hermionéval. Két barátjának a vállán ott ült Brian és Fawkes.

- Jó, hogy beugrottatok – mondta, és visszarakta a pálcáját a talárjába. Ron értetlenül nézett Harryre és Lilre.

- Nem úgy volt, hogy csak holnap…? – kérdezte, és Hermione is kérdőn vonta fel a szemöldökét.

Harry bizonytalanul Lilre tekintett. Végül a boszorkány válaszolt, miközben engedte, hogy Fawkes a vállára üljön.

- Változott a program. Most kell mennünk, Gishart rosszabbul bírja, mint gondoltuk. Talán már csak pár órája van há…

Elhallgatott, és mindannyian az erdő felé, majd a lombok koronájára néztek. A föld súlyos lépések ütemére döngeni kezdett, ahogy a fák sűrűjéből egy hatalmas alak – akár egy hegy - bontakozott ki.

- Gróp, itt állj meg! – hallották Hagrid hangját. A Hold fényében látták, ahogy a hegy erre megtorpan, és lehajol. Szikla nagyságú feje csaknem elérte őket.

- Hermi… - mondta elragadtatva a hatalmas óriás, felismerve a lányt.

- Oh, szia, Gróp – cincogta Hermione, és gyorsan Ron mögé lépett.

Most Hagrid alakja is feltűnt mellettük, és szigorúan rászólt az öccsére.

- Gróp, erre nincs idő! El kell vinned minket a pókokhoz, emlékszel?

Az óriás megvakarta a fejét, majd lassan vigyorra húzódott a szája.

- Gróp emlék – mondta – Gróp mehet, döngő lépés, visz barát, taposhat pókocska!

- Úgyvan Gróp, okos vagy – törölte le a verítéket Hagrid a homlokáról – indulnunk kell, azonnal!

Harry, Ron és Hermione legnagyobb rémületére Gróp szót fogadott: Lillel együtt hatalmas tenyerében felemelte őket, és széles vállára rakta a társaságot. Harry majdnem megcsúszott, és Hermione is görcsösen kapaszkodott a több emeletnyi magasságban. Az óriás a bátyját a karjára vette.

Gróp már épp elindult volna, amikor a lábainál megzörrent a bozót. Utasai majdnem leestek, ahogy lapátkezeivel a bokrok közé nyúlt, és nemsokára felhangzott egy Harry számára nagyon is ismerős sikítás… A holdfényben is tisztán lehetett látni egy tűzvörös hajzuhatag villanását, amint az óriás felemelkedett, a markában zsákmányával.

- Ginny! – kiáltott fel Harry, miközben majdnem leesett, ahogy Gróp tanácstalanul megvakarta a fejét, majd a rémült lányt Hagrid elé tartotta.

- Hági mond: barát vagy nem?

-Barát, Gróp, barát…! – vágta rá gyorsan a vadőr. A féltestvérének arca felderült.

- Ha barát, jön pókhoz! – mondta, azzal a vállára tette Ginnyt is, a döbbent Harry és Ron közé. Harry ocsúdott fel előbb.

- Ő nem jöhet! – nyögte elkeseredetten.

Gróp megtorpant.

- Nem barát?

- De, az! – szólalt meg gyorsan Hagrid – Jó barát. Megyünk együtt. Ügyes Gróp! – majd Harryékhez fordult, és szinte némán tátogta:

- Ne zavarjátok össze!

Az óriás pedig, immár elégedetten az erdő sűrűjébe vetette magát, így Ginny ottmaradt a csapattal.

- Te meg hogy kerülsz ide? –kérdezte mérgesen Harry.

- Ja, mi a fenét csinálsz itt? – mordult rá Ron is.

Ginny dacosan nézett vissza rájuk.

- Hallottam egy-két érdekes dolgot Neville-től és Lunától. Még hogy akromantula-gondozás! Ne nevetessetek! Gondoltam, hogy valami ilyesmire készültök, ezért riasztóbűbájt szórtam a portrélyukra, hogy tudjam, ha Harry kimegy. Aztán követtem.

Az ajka halvány mosolyra húzódott, Harry lelkére viszont mázsás súly nehezedett. Pont ezt akarta eddig elkerülni.

- Azt hittem, megbeszéltük, hogy… - próbálkozott, de Ginny közbevágott.

- Azt mondtad, hogy nem akarod, hogy elmászkáljak veletek az iskolából. Most pedig itt maradunk, nem?

A kérdésben nem kevés bizonytalanság is érződött.

- De igen - morogta Harry, és körülnézett. Gróp igencsak méretes lépésekkel mehetett, mert immáron a fák tengere vette körül őket mindenhonnan. Az óriás céltudatosan haladt, elhajtva maga elől a sűrű lombkoronát, és aztán pár perc múlva egy mélyedésben lelassított. Lentről neszezés hallatszott fel.

- Hági, Gróp talál pók! – vigyorgott az óriás. „Nem is keveset", gondolta Harry, amint Gróp büszke szavait akromantulák tucatjainak dühös rágó-csattogása követte. Harry látta, ahogy Ron görcsösen kapaszkodik az óriás vállába, Lil és Hermione pedig a másik vállon pálcát ragadnak. Ő is ugyanígy tett.

- Ügyes Gróp – veregette meg öccsének sziklakeménységű karját Hagrid – Most… hát… Ijeszd el őket!

- Tapos pókocska! – bődült fel az óriás, és felemelte hatalmas jobb lábát. Lent a mélyben mozgolódás támadt…

Amint az óriás lába a földet érte, majdnem leestek a tűlevelek a környező fenyőfákról. Visítás és kitinpáncél roppanása hallatszott, de Gróp újra felemelte a lábát, és megint lesújtott.

Ekkor a nadrágjára két dühös pók kapaszkodott fel, rémisztően csattogtatva a rágóikat. Lil azonnal botot ragadott, és hihetetlen erejű átokkal lesodorta ez egyiket. Ebben a pillanatban Fawkes és Brian sürgetően felkiáltott.

- Nézd, a hátán! – sikított fel aztán Hermione, és Harry hamarosan rájött az okára: az óriás hátán egy hatalmas fekete pók szaladt fel, egyenesen feléjük. Lil még a másik pókkal volt elfoglalva, Gróp pedig ügytetlenül csapkodva próbálta leszedni magáról, miközben folyamatosan taposta áldozatait.

- Kábító átkot, háromra, a hasi részre! – ordította Harry, és oldalba bökte a zöldes színű Ront is. – Egy, kettő… három!

- _Stupor_!

Mindannyiuk pálcájából kirepült az átok, és a pók hasának csapódott. Az akromantula füstölögve lezuhant. Lil még két átkot kilőtt Gróp hasa felé. Akcióját újabb kitinpáncél-recsegés és fürepesztő visítás követte. Grópnak már nem kellett sokat dolgoznia, mert az erdőt hamarosan betöltötte a menekülő pókok surrogása az aljnövényzetben.

- Remélem, nem haragudtak meg nagyon… – nézett utánuk Hagrid aggódva, de szavait a még mindig zöld Ron felháborodott horkantása kísérte.

- Hagrid, kérd meg Grópot, hogy tegyen le minket – szólalt meg most Lil. A vadőr megkopogtatta az öccse vállát.

- Gróp teszi le barátok és Hági a földre! – mondta neki. Az óriás helyeslően bólogatott, és óvatosan megfogta utasait. Harry persze majdnem kiköpte a tüdejét, ahogy Ginnyvel és Ronnal összepréselve Gróp végül lerakta a talajra. A két főnix lassú körökben követte őket, majd lent Brian Harry vállára telepedett, Fawkes pedig Lilére.

Amint körülnéztek, bizarr látvány tárult a szemük elé - jópár akromantula feküdt holtan az avaron, összevissza meredező lábakkal. Harry szinte már sejtette, mi jön most…

- Merlinre, mit tettünk? – kiáltott fel Hagrid. Harry odalépett hozzá, és bíztatóan megveregette a barátjának alkarját, bár képtelen volt együttérezni vele.

- Szükséges volt, Hagrid. Az iskola forog veszélyben – mondta, majd a szipogó vadőrről leemelve a tekintetét körülnézett. Bár sötét volt, nagyon ismerősnek találta a helyet. Brian is felröppent a válláról, és halkan énekelve a fészek feletti sziklapárkányhoz tartott.

- Ez az a hely – mondta Lil felé fordulva. A boszorkány bólintott, majd a még mindig elkeseredett vadőrhöz fordult.

- Hagrid, nekünk most el kell mennünk. Kérlek maradjatok itt Gróppal, és próbáljátok távol tartani az akromantulákat, amíg vissza nem jövünk – kérte a vadőrt, majd halkan hozzátette – Ha nem jönnénk vissza négy órán belül, értesítsd McGalagony professzort.

Hagrid könnyes szemében most félelemmel vegyes elszántság csillant.

- Rám számíthat. Itt leszünk, és nem engedünk ide több pókot! – mondta határozottan. Lil mosolyogva bólintott, és maga után intette a többieket. Szótlanul indultak el a sziklák felé vezető ösvényen.

- Vigyázzatok magatokra, Harry! – szólt még utánuk Hagrid aggódó hangon, de hatalmas alakját csakhamar elnyelte a sötétség.

Harry vezetésével felmásztak a sziklapárkány túloldalára. Brian ott ült egy függőleges sziklafal tetején, és Harryt fürkészte. Hermione, Ron és Ginny tanácstalanul néztek végig a köveken, míg Harry vizslatva futtatta végig az ujjait az érdes felületen.

- Itt nincs semmi – jelentette ki Hermione, de Lil csendre intette, és Harryt figyelte. Így hát a többiek is így tettek.

Harry töprengett. Az emlékei most sem adtak teljes képet, de _érzete_, hogy milyen bűbájt kell elvégeznie.

A varázslat nonverbális volt: egy bonyolult derítő-bűbáj. Elővette a pálcáját, és egyre szűkülő nyolcasokat leírva vele a fal felé bökött. A varázspálcájának végéből haragoslila füst kígyózott a sziklafalra, és lassan szétterült a köveken. Ahová elért a füst, ragyogó arany vonalak jelentek meg izzón a sziklán…

Csodálkozva nézték, ahogy az arany szálak egy pajzsot formálnak meg, közepén R betűvel, amit négy oldalról oroszlán, kígyó, borz, és sas vesz körbe. A Roxfort címere pár másodpercig diadalmasan világította meg az arcukat, majd az arany szálak szétfutottak, és egy versike szavait állították össze:

_Bár a bűbájt ismered,_

_Idegen vagy, ne feledd._

_Válaszolj hát, ki vagy te?_

_A Roxforti Négy öröke?_

_Ha lator vagy, menekülj!_

_A Könyv neked sem könyörül._

Azzal a sziklafal kettényílt, és egy ősrégi bőrkötésű könyv jelent meg a hasadékban lila ködbe burkolózva, borítóján a Roxfort címerével. Ron és Ginny ijedten húzódott hátra, de Hermione megbabonázva nézett a jelenségre.

- A Roxfort Nagykönyve! – suttogta.

A könyv felcsapódott, és a lapjai sebesen peregni kezdtek, míg egy oldalán kinyílt. Harry végignézett a lapon. Meglátta _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_ nevét és a dátumot, majd rögtön alatta _Harry James Potter_ét, mellette egy megjegyzéssel: _Helyettesíti: Minerva Apollonia McGalagony._

Harry tudta, hogy mit kell tennie. Odalépett a könyv elé, Ginny aggódó és Lil kíváncsi pillantásától kísérve, és a pálcáját rányomta a saját nevére.

- Harry James Potter vagyok – mondta egyszerűen.

Abban a pillanatban kéken felizzott a könyv, és a derengő fény átfonta Harry pálcáját, karját, majd nemsokára az egész testét is. Harry legszívesebben kibújt volna a bőréből, mert a folyamat olyan érzés volt, mintha minden tagjában megcsiklandozták volna. Aztán a derengés lassan abbamaradt, majd a könyv becsukódott, és újra eltűnt a sziklahasadékban. Harry megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott, mert érezte, hogy ez jót jelent. Az aranyló csíkok ekkor ismét verset írtak ki a falra:

_Légy üdvözölve, Titkok Őre:_

_Neved vésd a Sárkány-kőre_

_Ha a négy próbát kiálltad,_

_Mit a Négyek neked szántak._

Azzal a barlang hatalmas robajjal megnyílt előttük. Por és törmelék hullott a talárjukra.

- Ez… ez mit akar jelenteni? – kérdezte Ginny, aki persze azt sem tudta, hogy miért vannak itt, de eddig már csak dacból sem kérdezett semmit.

Harry elgondolkozva válaszolt.

- Át kell jutni négy mágikus akadályon, amit az Alapítók készítettek, és a túloldalon fel kell írnom a nevemet a falra, hogy legközelebb ne kelljen…

- Menjünk be - javasolta sürgetően Lil – Ezen gyorsan túl kell lennünk, Gisharttal nehezebb dolgunk lesz.

Harry és Lil elsőnek léptek be a sötét barlangba a főnixekkel együtt, és a többiek tétovázva követték őket. Majd legnagyobb rémületükre a fal becsukódott mögöttük, de ugyanabban a pillanatban fáklyák lobbantak. Egy lezárt folyosószakaszon álltak, szemben előttük sima és áttörhetetlen fallal.

- És most? – kérdezte Hermione, és Harry is értetlenül nézett körbe. Aztán összeborzongott: úgy érezte, mintha egy átok suhant volna el mellette. Lilre nézett, aki bólintott, hogy ő is észrevette.

- Ez Gishart volt – mondta a boszorkány – küszködik a pajzsok fenntartásával. Sietnünk kell!

Alig mondta ki ezeket a szavakat, a sima falon előttük arany csíkok jelentek meg, egy sas alakját kirajzolva. Harry rögtön rájött, hogy miről van szó.

- Ez Hollóhát Hedvig próbája lesz… – mondta, miközben a sas el is tűnt, és rögtön utána ősi rúnák rajzolódtak ki a falon.

Harry egy ideig tanácstalanul nézett a régi írásjegyekre. Ugyan újdonsült emlékei között rengeteg rúna szerepelt, de mindenfajta háttértudás nélkül képtelen volt rendezni őket. Lil sem értett hozzájuk.

- Öh, izé… Hermione – kezdte aztán Harry, de a lány már türelmetlenül félre is tolta őt, hogy ne takarja el a falat, és jellegzetes töprengő arckifejezését felöltve olvasni kezdett. Harry nem akarta zavarni, ezért hátralépett Ginny mellé. A lány még mindig dacosan-bosszankodva nézett rá, de nem kérdezett, amiért Harry nagyon hálás volt neki. Minden pillanatban megbánta, hogy engedte őt idejönni, és csak az vigasztalta, hogy itt velük talán nagyobb biztonságban van, mint a kastélyban, ha betörnek a halálfalók.

Kicsit türelmetlenül fürkészte Hermionét, aki most már félhangosan dünnyögött, majd megfordult.

- Azt írja, hogy használnod kell egy olyan varázst, ami nem sötét mágia, de életre kelti ezt a puszta követ, hogy arrébb álljon az útból. – jelentette ki, kicsit büszkén saját magára, aztán elkomorult, ahogy belegondolt a mondat értelmébe.

- Micsoda? – nyögött fel Ron – ti tudtok olyasmit?

Harry kicsit szégyenkezve megrázta a fejét

- Tudok, de az azt hiszem sötét varázslat – motyogta arra a bűbájra gondolva, amivel nyáron sztepptáncra kényszerítette a kővé vált minisztériumi baglyot.

Lil viszont bólintott.

- Én tudok „világos" varázslatot is, de itt nem használhatom a mágiámat – mondta a boszorkány. Szavait meglepett csend, és a griffendélesek értetlen pillantása követte.

- Miért, tanárnő…? – kérdezte Ginny, de Harry akkor már sejtette a választ.

- A Roxfort Nagykönyve megvizsgálta Harryt – válaszolta Lil – Pontosabban, a pálcáját nézte meg, és azt, hogy hazudott-e, amikor a nevét mondta. Tehát mi nem varázsolhatunk itt. A próbákat Harrynek kell kiállnia, mivel ő az új igazgató.

- Micsoda…? – kérdezte Ginny elhűlten.

- Majd később elmondom – válaszolta Harry szűkszavúan, és a fal elé állt. Majd tanácstalanul az SVK-tanárnőhöz fordult – Nem ismerem azt a bűbájt.

- Ühümm. Én meg verbálisan nem tudom – dünnyögte Lil, és egy pillanatra csend telepedett rájuk. Harry lázasan kutatott valamilyen megoldás után, majd úgy látszik Ronnal egyidőben jött rá. Barátja ugyanis most megtörte a csendet.

- Ha ezt az izét Hollóhát csinálta, akkor a varázslatnak nem kéne benne lennie…?

De Harry már elő is vette a régi pergament, és befejezte a mondatot.

- Az igézettekercsben? Hát, ha szerencsénk van… mindjárt meglátjuk.

Harry kitekerte a régi papírt, és végigfutott a tartalomjegyzéken. Mindent átugrott, ami a „Setét mágia" címszó alá tartozott, míg végül talált egy ígéretes fejezetet.

- Mit szóltok ehhez? „Személyesítő bűbájoc" – olvasta fel hangosan, és pálcájával ki is nyitotta a fejezetet. Mormogva végigfutott a varázsigéken, és Hermione is áthajolt a válla felett, hogy olvassa.

- Ez lesz az! – kiáltotta a lány a papír aljára bökve. Harry is elolvasta a bűbájt.

_**Metamorfio** – Élettelen akadály kerülvén eléd, légyen az kő, föld vagy halott farakás, elmozdíthatod életre keltve és mozgásra bírva tagjait e bübájjal. Nagy varázshatalom szükségeltetik elvégzéséhez, nehéz átváltoztatás. Pálczamozdulat: hosszan hussint, végén (-fio) kis hurokkal vissza._

- Tehetünk egy próbát – nézett oda Harry még egyszer az instrukciókra (tudatosan átugorva a varázshatalomról szóló részt), majd elrakta Piton tekercsét. Úgy érezte, mintha már csinálta volna ezt a bűbájt (talán valamelyik ezeréves emléke miatt…?)

- _Metamorfio_! – suhintott rá a pálcájával sziklára. Harry először azt hitte, elrontott valamit, majd a hatalmas kőtömb megmozdult. Úgy tűnt, mintha darabokra hasadt volna: a különálló sziklákból ormótlan kezek, és lábak formálódtak ki. Ron, Hermione és Ginny ijedten hátrébb húzódtak. De a kőszörnyeteg nem ártott senkinek, hanem csak félreállt az útjukból, és ismét megmerevedett.

- Helyes, erre gondoltam – mosolygott elégedetten Lil, és nyugodtan elsétált a monstrum mellett. A többiek óvatosan követték, és legalább száz métert tudtak haladni egy meredeken lefelé vezető lépcsősoron, míg nemsokára újabb falba ütköztek.

Közben Harry nem tudta nem észre venni, hogy a szikla ütemesen remeg alattuk, és az idegeit többször is felborzolták a gyorsan változó bűbájok, amit a sárkány generált utolsó erejével, valahol a föld mélyén… Elszorult a torka, és legszívesebben felrobbantotta volna az újabb falat, amin most egy borz alakját rajzolták ki az aranycsíkok. Semmi kedve sem volt Hugrabug idióta rejtvényéhez… meglepetésére a fal a címerállat kirajzolása után el is mozdult, és mögötte áthatolhatatlan növényzet tűnt fel – erős, tüskés indák kusza tömege. Harry arca elkomorult.

- Egy tarolóbűbáj…? – fordult Lil felé, humornak szánva.

- Vagy kettő – dörmögte a boszorkány, majd kényelmetlenül feszengve megkérdezte – ugye ti sem ismeritek ez a fajt?

Mindannyian megrázták a fejüket. Ez a növény, vérvörös indáival és leveleivel pontosan olyannak benyomást keltett, mintha képes lenne legalább még két ágat növeszteni minden levágott helyébe. Harry türelmetlenül felsóhajtott. Ilyesmire most _igazán_ nincs idejük… Tanácstalanul nézett a vállán ülő Brianre.

A főnix elrugaszkodott róla, és Fawkes kíséretében megvizsgálta a kusza ágakat, rövid trillákat váltva egymás között. Végül Brian visszaült Harry vállára. Harry nemsokára meghallotta az igazgató gondterhelt hangját.

_- Nem tudunk átvinni titeket, Gishart bűbája szerencsére még mindenütt jelen van. Amikor én voltam próbán, akkor is egy hasonló akadály volt. Elanor szerint ez a növény is a Mágikus Rettegők nemzetségébe tartozik, mint az ördöghurok. Valamitől fél, és ha azt a valamit megtalálod, szabad utatok lesz._

- Hát ezt remek – szólalt meg hangosan Harry – szerintetek mitől félhet ez a gaz?

Kicsit ideges volt, ezt nem is tagadta. Nem tudta megmagyarázni, hogy miképpen, de valahogy érezte a haldokló sárkány tusáját, és azt is látta, hogy az egyre sápadtabb Lil szintén szenved tőle. Mivel senki sem értette, hogy miről beszél, türelmetlenül odalépett a növényekhez.

- Ha nem derül ki két percen belül, hogy mitől fél, akkor _tőlem_ biztosan fog – mormogta maga elé, majd elővette a pálcáját, és a növényre szegezte.

- _Legilimens_! – kiáltotta, és szinte látta maga előtt, hogy Hermione megbotránkozik a legilimencia alkalmazásán egy növény esetében, de nem törődött vele, hanem a varázslatra koncentrált.

A nyáron Hedvigből sikerült kiolvasnia azt a gondolatot, hogy éhes. Ha ez a növény fél valamitől, talán rájöhet, mi az… Közelebb lépett a tüskés ágakhoz, és megragadta az egyiket. A tövisek a tenyerébe fúródtak, de pillanatnyilag nem törődött vele. A fizikai kontaktus mindig segít a legilimenciában. Becsukta a szemét.

És akkor meglátta. Pontosabban _megérezte_, hiszen ő is rettegett a képtől, amit a varázslat közben látott: kígyók összegubancolódott tömege sziszegett és kúszott fel az ágakra, kikerülve a töviseket, és méregfogaikat a húsos, vérszínű levelekbe mélyesztették… Ez a gaz fél a kígyóktól! Hugrabug Helga biztos Mardekár szórakoztatására nemesítette… Megszűntette a bűbájt, és a többiek felé fordult, akik értetlenül nézték eddigi ténykedéseit.

- Álljatok egy kicsit hátrébb – kérte őket, és halvány mosollyal visszaemlékezett egy régi párbajszakkörre, amikor még Malfoy állt vele szemben…

- _Serpensortia_! – kiáltotta a varázsigét, és nagyot lendített a pálcájával, aminek végből nem egy, hanem tucatnyi fekete kígyó csusszant a földre, és megérezve a növény szagát, a vérvörös levelek felé tartottak.

Az indák mintha felsikoltottak volna. Úgy húzódtak vissza, mint a tűzbe nyúló emberi kéz. Elbújtak a sziklarepedésekben, szabaddá téve az utat előttük.

- Ühümm, ez szép volt - jelentette ki Lil, egy gyors mosolyt villantva Harryre, aki nem is mert ránézni a többiekre, hanem inkább megfordult, és nekivágott az újabb meredek lépcsőnek. Most már szinte egyfolytában érezte a sziklák remegését, és Ronéknak is feltűnt a dolog, mert többször szóvá tették. Az út ezúttal egy kőcsúszdát is tartalmazott - amennyire Harry meg tudta állapítani, a kastély felé tartanak a föld alatt. A lépteit meggyorsította a lépcsőkön és a folyosókon, és hallotta, hogy Lil is így tesz mögötte. Egyikük sem mondta ki, de mindketten tudták, hogy már most is késésben vannak.

Kisvártatva újabb sima kőfalba ütköztek. A csapat kissé zihálva állt meg, és némán nézték, ahogy az arany csíkok most Griffendél oroszlánját rajzolják ki. Már előre féltek, hogy mit fognak látni. A kőfal hamarosan elmozdult, és kíváncsian néztek bele a sötétségbe. Hirtelen éles pengék súrlódó hangja ütötte meg a fülüket a fal mögötti sötét folyosószakasz felől. Majd fáklyák gyúltak, és mindannyian döbbenten nyögtek fel az eléjük táruló látványra.

A fáklyák fényében suhogó, éles pengék csillogtak. A mennyezetre felfüggesztett hatalmas bárdok és kések, egymástól alig tíz centi távolságban ingaként lengtek keresztbe a folyosón. Legalább nyolc méter hosszan. Alig lehetett átlátni közöttük.

- Ez ám a vesszőfutás… - kommentálta Lil a látványt. Ginny közelebb lépett, és a lengő bárdokat nézte.

- Itt lehetetlenség hagyományos módon átjutni! – mondta – túl közel vannak a pengék!

Harry bosszankodva bár, de kénytelen volt igazat adni a lánynak.

- Mi lenne, ha kicsivé varázsolnám magam? – kérdezte elgondolkozva.

- Ha a zsugorító bűbájra gondolsz, azzal saját magadat nem tudod! – korholta Hermione fontoskodva – fenn kell tartanod a bűbájt a folyamat alatt, és a zsugorítandó tárgyat a bűbájvégző termetéhez méri, érted?

Harry bizonytalanul bólintott.

- Aha… Hát akkor, talán lerombolhatnék néhányat – mondta, és kérdőn a vállán ülő Brianre nézett.

- _Próbálkozz valamivel_ –javasolta Dumbledore hangja nem sokat segítve.

- Azzal nem árthatsz – vélte Hermione is, de Ron sokkal pesszimistább volt.

- Kivéve, ha erre válaszolva nekünk ugranak a kések!

Harry türelmetlenül a pengék felé fordult. Természetesen úgy döntött, hogy kockáztat, de először azért szórt a többiekre egy pajzsbűbájt. Majd felemelve a pálcáját kilőtt egy nagyon hatásos nonverbális romboló átkot a legközelebbi pengére.

Nem történt semmi. Pontosabban, az átok átszaladt a pengén, és a sziklafalba csapódott, jelentős mennyiséget leomlasztva belőle. Harry többi átka is pontosan ugyanígy járt, és fel kellett függeszteni a kísérletezést, ha nem akarta beomlasztani a folyosót. Amúgy is folyamatosan remegett a szikla.

- Ez reménytelen –fordult hátra – valamilyen varázs védi a késeket.

Hermione elgondolkozva nézett fel.

- De az nem lehet pajzsbűbáj. Az átkok nem pattantak vissza, sőt úgy hatoltak át rajtuk, mintha a kések ott se lettek volna!

Harrynek ettől hirtelen ötlete támadt. Lilnek is hasonlók járhattak a fejében, mert megkérdezte:

- Ez a Griffendél ugye szokatlanul bátor és vakmerő alak volt, nem?

- De igen – suttogta Harry, és Ginny egy meglepett „Ó"-t hallatott, amikor ő is megértette, hogy miről van szó – Lehet, hogy a pengék _tényleg_ nincsenek ott, és csak illúzió az egész! – vélte Harry.

- Ez jellemző lenne Griffendélre – bólogatott Ginny is – a bátorságodat teszi próbára.

Harry erre szótlanul a pengék elé lépett, és mielőtt a többiek tiltakozhattak volna („Előbb valami bottal…!") lila jobb kezét az egyik lengő kés útjába rakta, és elfordította a fejét…

Éles fájdalmat érzett, de a keze a helyén maradt.

- Uh… - mondta, és megdörzsölte a csuklóját, majd a többiekhez fordult – hát ez nem lesz kellemes. Igyekezzetek minél gyorsabban átjutni.

Azzal meg sem várva a választ, vett egy nagy levegőt, és Briannel a vállán átrohant a kések tengerén. Próbálta nem észrevenni, hogy a pengék mennyire valóságosak, de ezt nehézzé tette a _valódi_ fájdalom, amivel a vágásuk járt. Az elején sokkal rosszabb volt, de a végére szinte már nem érzett semmit. Megkönnyebbülten érkezett át a túloldalra.

- Itt vagyok – kiáltott vissza, majd hirtelen rájött valamire – azt hiszem, annál jobban fáj, minél jobban féltek… öhm, szóval, próbáljatok nem félni!

Szavait a sziklák remegése nyomta el.

- És siessetek! – ordította, de ekkor a kések mögül már fel is bukkant Ginny.

- Nem volt olyan rossz – mosolygott Harryre bátran, de gyanakodva tapogatta meg a nyakát, hogy még a helyén van-e. Aztán majdnem feldöntötte a kiáltozva beeső bátyja.

- Ez rettenetes volt – hörögte Ron, míg a sikítozó Hermione is majdnem átesett rajta.

Végül Fawkes-szal a vállán Lil is megérkezett, nyugodtan, komor arccal.

- Na, szedjétek a lábatokat, nincs sok időnk.

Mondatának utolsó szavai már nem hallatszottak a robajtól, amit a mögöttük beomló folyosó okozott. Sűrű por és törmelék záporozott feléjük, de Harry egy portaszító bűbájjal visszatartotta a fullasztó felhőt.

- Sietnünk kell! – kiáltotta, és a csapat továbbrohant a folyosón. Harry bosszankodva gondolt arra, hogy hátravan még Mardekár próbája. Útközben már több törmelékhalmon át kellett vágniuk, míg megérkeztek az újabb lezárt kapuhoz

- Gyerünk már, gyerünk… - sürgette Harry a sziklák morajlásától kísérve. Ezúttal egy ezüst kígyó csúszott a sima sziklafalra. „Miért is ne? A különc Mardekárnak nem jó az aranykígyó!" ráadásul sokkal élethűbb volt, mint a többi címerállat.

És a kígyó ott is maradt. Lassan csúszkált a falon, és smaragd szemeivel a jövevényeket fürkészte, míg ezüstösen fénylő anyagból egy felirat kúszott a falra.

„_Főzz kígyóbűvölő bájitalt, és itasd meg kedvenc állatommal. Ő engedelmeskedni fog neked, és kinyitja a kaput!"_

- Ó, a francba – mordult fel Lil, túlkiabálva a sziklák rengését, majd Harryhez fordult – A nagybátyám szólt, hogy szükségünk lehet bájitalokra, és hoztam minden hülyeséget, beleértve a falkasölőfű-főzetet is, de erre nem számítottam.

- Miért, mi kell ehhez? – kérdezett vissza Harry szintén emelt hangon.

- Hat hónap érlelés, többek között – válaszolt Lil.

- És halálfátyolka-levél – szólt közbe Hermione is – ami nagyon ritka…

Harry érezte, hogy a társaság amúgy sem vidám hangulata a felére csökkent ezzel.

- Akkor mit csinálunk most? – kérdezte Ron, de senki sem válaszolt neki. Harry töprengve követte a kígyót a szemével. Nem jellemző Mardekárra, hogy ilyen nehezen teljesítető, munkás dolgot kérjen a próbán. Hiszen megfelelő hozzávalókkal és tapasztalattal bárki elkészítheti ezt a bájitalt. És tapasztalatai szerint valaki, aki tud párszaszóul, nem véletlenül rak ki egy élethű kígyót egy lezárt ajtóra…

Brian is erre a következtetésre juthatott, mert megszorította a vállát.

_- Amikor én voltam próbán, akkor gyógyító bájitalt kellett főznöm a kígyónak. És Dippet festménye mesélte, hogy nála is ott volt a kígyó. Talán megpróbálkozhatnál…_

- Igen - válaszolta Harry hangosan, majd a smaragdzöld szemekbe nézett. Nem volt nehéz elképzelnie, hogy valódi kígyót lát.

- _Nyisd ki az ajtót_ – sziszegte párszaszóul. Az ezüst hüllő érdeklődve nézett rá, de nem történt semmi. Harryben felhalmozódott a tehetetlen düh.

_- Nyisd ki, te álnok dög, vagy eltöröm minden csigolyádat! _– förmedt rá olyan hangerővel, hogy a többiek rémülten húzódtak hátrább. Valószínűleg még senkit sem hallottak párszaszóul kiabálni.

A kígyó egészen összehúzta magát.

- _Igen, mesterem_ – sziszegte, és különös alakba rendezte hosszú testét. A forma egy kulcs lehetett, mert a kőfal elhúzódott az útból. Mögötte tágasabb terem volt, amelynek fáklyákkal megvilágított közepén éjfekete márvány kőtábla állt, tele nevekkel.

Mindannyian csodálkozva léptek be.

- Mit mondtál a kígyónak? – kérdezte Ron elhűlten.

- Hát hogy megölöm, ha nem enged át. – mormogta Harry, majd cinikusan hozzátette – Mardekár úgy gondolhatta, hogy aki tud párszaszóul, és még goromba is, azt csak jó ember lehet…

Vállán a főnix ismét keményen megszorította a karmaival, és meghallotta az igazgató hangját.

_- Írd a neved a kőbe, és siessetek!_

- Harry, igyekezz! – szólalt meg ezzel egyidőben Lil is, amint a barlang mennyezetéről kődarabok kezdtek potyogni. A boszorkány pajzsot feszített föléjük, Harry pedig rábökött a fekete márványra. A kővéső-bűbájt Flitwick még tavaly megtanította nekik, de Harrynek most sikerült először nonverbálisan. A neve immár kőbe vésve feltűnt, rögtön Dumbledore-é alatt.

Ebben a pillanatban dobhártyaszaggató robajjal leszakadt az egész mennyezet, és több tonnányi kő zuhant feléjük. Harry még látta Ginny és Hermione sikoltó arcát, de a hangjukat nem hallotta. Lil nemrég kifeszített mágikus pajzsa bíborvörössé változott, ahogy a kövek lelassultak felettük. A boszorkány eltorzult arccal térdre rogyott.

- Gyertek… a Körbe…sies…siessetek – nyögte nehezen, és minden erejével a sziklákat lebegtette. Harry torka összeszorult. Varázslat közben bekapcsolódni a Körbe…sosem csináltak még olyat.

- Gyertek már – kiáltott fel Hermione is, és már ott térdelt Lil mellett.

Harry odafordult Ginnyhez.

- Fogd meg a kezem, és a botot is, és koncentrálj!

Ginny nem kérdezett vissza, hanem szó nélkül követte az utasítást, ahogy Ron is. A sziklák zuhantak egy métert a fejük felett, majd létrejött a Kör ereje, és együttes varázslatuktól ismét lelassultak. Nehéz volt ott tartani őket – nem a _súlyukkal_ volt baj, az teljesen lényegtelen a lebegtető bűbájnál, hanem a _számukkal_... A több milliónyi törmelékdarabot mind fenntartani szinte lehetetlen feladat volt. Harry erős legilimenciát alkalmazott, és érezte a többiek félelmét. Segített Ginnynek hogy csatlakozzon a Körhöz, majd Lilre nézett. A nő arca most már kisimult, és visszanézett Harryre. Érezték egymás gondolatait. Ez patthelyzet volt. Ha felbontják a varázslatot, mindannyiukat összezúzzák a sziklák. De _nekik_ tovább kell menniük…

Fawkes és Brian különleges főnix-képességükkel elkezdték elvonszolni a súlyos sziklákat a fejük fölül. De rengeteg kő volt ott, amelyek bármelyike azonnali halálukat okozná. Harry végignézett Ron, Hermione és Ginny összpontosítástól megmerevedett arcán, és becsukta a szemét. Tudta, hogy Lil mit fog mondani a következő pillanatban.

_- Nekünk Harryvel tovább kell mennünk – _csendült fel a boszorkány hangja. Nem szavakkal beszélt, hanem a köztük levő kapcsolaton keresztül_ – hárman kell tartanok a sziklákat, a botom itthagyom. Képesek vagytok rá, érzem, hogy erős a mágiátok._

Ez hazugság volt. Harry tudta, hogy a Kör erejének legalább a harmadát Lil egymaga tette ki. De ahogy megérezte a feltámadó elszántságot Ron, Hermione és Ginny gondolataiban, elszégyellte magát.

- _A főnixek kivisznek titeket, mihelyst megszűnik Gishart varázsa _– tette hozzá Lil –_ Készüljetek fel…_

- Vigyázzatok magatokra – suttogta Harry is, és a pillantása találkozott Ginny elszánt tekintetével. Óvatosan elengedte a lány karját. Lil is hátrébb lépett, és ijedten hajoltak le, amint a súlyos sziklák hirtelen újabb métert zuhantak…

De Ron, Hermione és Ginny kitartott. Erős Kört hoztak létre: ujjaik szinte elfehéredtek a szorítástól Lil varázsbotján, és egymás karján. Mindhárman becsukott szemmel koncentráltak a sziklák lebegtetésére. Fawkes és Brian halkan énekelték felettük földöntúli dallamukat.

- Gyere, Harry – érintette meg a csuklóját Lil. Harry összeszorult torokkal bólintott, majd egy utolsó pillantást vetve azokra, akik a legfontosabbak számára, hátat fordított, és a boszorkány után rohant.

Az eléjük táruló folyosón már nem voltak fáklyák. Harry futás közben fényt gyújtott a pálcáján. Egyikük sem szólt semmit. Amilyen gyorsan csak bírtak, szaladtak a folyamatos rengések közepette. Mindketten két dologtól rettegtek: az egyik, hogy meghallják a hátuk mögött hagyott teremből a sziklaomlást, a másik, hogy a rengések végleg abbamaradnak, ami a sárkány halálát jelenti…

Nem ütköztek védőbűbájokba, és semmilyen próbával sem találkoztak. Látta, hogy Lilt ez nyugtalanná teszi.

- Gishart nagyon fárad – zihálta a boszorkány futás közben – éreztem, hogy az előbb visszavont egy sárkány-pajzsot előttünk. A kastély védelmére koncentrál…

Harry ezt ugyan nem érezte, de rajta is nyugtalanság lett úrrá. Egy meredek lépcső után ismét kőcsúszdába ütköztek.

- Remélem, nincs beomolva – mormogta Lil, majd beugrott a sötét alagútba. Harry habozás nélkül követte. A csúszda nagyon meredek volt, és érezte az arcába csapódó széltől, hogy hihetetlenül felgyorsultak. Majd talán egy perc is eltelt, mígnem keményen kivágódtak az alagútból, és a szemközti falnak csapódtak. Harry csak az utolsó pillanatban tudta csillapítani az ütés erejét egy meghatározhatatlan pálcanélküli varázslattal, de megúszta egy csúnya zúzódással.

Lil is viszonylagos épségben kelt fel a földről, majd mindketten a kis kamra oldalsó falára pillantottak, ahol a folyosónak kellett volna folytatódnia. Harry őszinte megrökönyödésére meghatározhatatlan, vízszerűen hullámzó zöld anyag feszült a terem falára.

- Úgy tűnik, Gishart mégis megtartotta egy varázslatát – szólalt meg komoran Lil – mégpedig a legjobbat.

Harry, bár nem volt biztos benne, hogy tudni akarja a választ, megkérdezte:

- Mi ez, tanárnő?

Lil tekintete a messzeségbe tévedt.

- Csak egyszer láttam ilyet. – dünnyögte, majd egy sóhajtással rövid magyarázatba fogott - A sárkányok általában nem uralják tudatosan a mágiát. Gishart faja viszont képes elvégezni jónéhány varázslatot – például pajzsbűbájokat, amiket most kénytelen volt visszavonni. Vagy pedig _ezt_. Tipikus sárkány-varázs, a mesterem Lélekfejtőnek hívta.

Harry ettől nem érezte magát okosabbnak.

- És az mit csinál? Át kell mennünk ezen az… izén?

Lil fehér arca szokatlanul soványnak tűnt a hullámzó fal fényében, és csak másodpercek múlva válaszolt.

- Ez az _izé…_ darabokra fogja szedni a testedet és az elmédet is. Megvizsgálja a lelked mélyét, hogy ki vagy, mik a szándékaid… Gishart másképp nem akar beengedni.

Harry arcára kiült a döbbenet. Végigborsódzott a háta.

- Szétszedi…? – ismételte értetlenül.

- Igen – válaszolt a boszorkány szűkszavúan – És utána összerakja. Vetkőzz, bemegyünk.

- Te… Tessék? – pislogott Harry, miközben elhűlten nézte, hogy a boszorkány ledobja a talárját, és közelebb lép a vízfüggönyként csillogó falhoz. Világos bőréről visszatükröződtek a hullámok, majd cseppet sem zavartatva magát visszafordult Harryhez.

- A ruha összezavarja a varázslatot. A pálcát is hagyd itt, nem lesz rá szükséged. Egy ilyen függönyön csak maga az élőlény mehet át. Siess.

Harry nem akart vele vitatkozni. Lil _biztosan nem értené meg_, hogy ő nem nagyon szokott ruha nélkül ácsorogni emberek előtt, de főleg nők előtt nem. Aztán majdnem kinevette magát, hogy ezen aggódik, miközben zavarhatná az egyre hangosabban morajló több ezer tonna szikla is a feje felett, vagy a halálfalók, Voldemortról nem is beszélve. Lerángatta magáról minden ruháját, és csomóba összegyűrve a földre dobta, a pálcájával együtt.

- A szemüveged is – mondta Lil Harry felé fordulva. Harry legyőzte a kísértést, hogy eltakarja saját magát, hiszen a boszorkány sem tette. Levette a szemüvegét, és a ruhájára dobta majd Lil mellé állt, és ő is a függönyre nézett.

- Fájni fog – jelentette ki a boszorkány.

- Már megszoktam – válaszolt Harry komoran, majd tétovázás nélkül mindketten beléptek a zölden kavargó vízfüggönybe.

A _fájdalom_ nem volt megfelelő szó az érzésre, ami Harry testét ekkor elborította. A bűbáj durva és könyörtelen volt. Harry nem látott semmit a zöld kavargáson kívül, de szinte _érezte_, hogy szétszaggatják a testét. Mintha minden sejtjébe cérnát fűztek volna és azt rángatnák teljes erővel… Ordítani akart, de képtelen volt rá. Egy pillanatig teljes sötétség és néma csönd fedte el a kínjait, majd a teste keményen a hideg sziklának csapódott.

Várt egy pillanatot. Lélegzett. Egyenletesen. A fájdalom nyomtalanul elmúlt, a teste kellemesen bizsergett. Felemelte a fejét a hideg kőről, és meglátta maga mellett Lilt, aki épp akkor kelt fel. Egy apró sóhaj kíséretében ő is így tett, és a szeme elé tárult a terem semmihez sem fogható látványa.

Óriási, fáklyákkal itt-ott megvilágított barlangüregben voltak, amit látott már korábban is, Griffendél emlékeiben. Monumentális volt, már a méretén is látszott, hogy varázslattal épült. A termet szinte teljesen kitöltötte egy gigantikus szerkezet, melynek fémes csillogású abroncsai kusza összevisszaságukban gömböt formáltak. A Roxfort pajzsának középpontjában voltak hát.

Egyikőjük sem szólt, hanem közelebb léptek a Merlin-gép gigászi gyűrűihez. A fém abroncsok mögött ekkor valami sárga villant. Lil megtorpant, és Harryt is visszatartotta. Harry ekkor vette észre azt, amit a boszorkány sötétben is jól látó szemei már régóta vizsgáltak. A hatalmas test, ami a terem túlsó, sötétségtől borított felében hevert, most megmozdult. Pikkelyek súrlódó hangja követte az árnyalak mozgását, és sárga szemek villantak meg a koromszínű háttér előtt. A homályban jól látszott, hogy a szörnyeteg nyakán vörös kő pislákol. Mindketten visszatartották a lélegzetüket, várva, hogy mi fog történni. Harry összerezzent, ahogy a sárkány mély hangja lesújtó fejszeként széthasította a csendet.

- Miféle szörnyszülött vagy te? - Gishart első kérdése meglepte Harryt, aztán Lil elvörösödő arcára pillantott. A sárkány biztos megérezte abban a Lélekfejtőben, hogy a boszorkány nem mindennapi örökséggel rendelkezik.

- Lil vagyok, Gishart. - a boszorkány hangja kicsit megremegett, amint a sárkány szemeibe nézett – Tudom, szokatlan neked, de _én tőled vagyok_. Vér a véredből, csont a csontodból…

A sárkány türelmetlenül felmordult. Hangjából öreges bosszankodás érződött ki.

- Tudok rólad. Tudok Aberforth árulásáról is, és már régóta figyellek. Láttalak ma is, ahogy behoztad az unokáimat.

Lil teljesen elbizonytalanodott. Harry látta, hogy az első durva kérdés után kemény támadásra számított, esetleg tettlegességre is. A boszorkány csak félve szakította meg a csendet, azt is csak azért, mert az idő sürgette őket.

- Akkor hát… Elfogadsz örökösödként? – kérdezte, vakmerően a tárgyra térve.

Gishart fáradtan zihált. Öreg volt, és kimerült, a hangja pedig tele keserűséggel.

- Mit tehetnék? Éreztem gyermekeim halálát. Ez előre hozta az én halálomat is. Csak te maradtál, egy ember vére… áruló barátom teremtménye… de legalább sárkány-alakban jöttél volna, a másik bejáraton, nem pedig ezzel itt. – pillantott Harryre, aki semmit nem értett.

Lil erre szótlanul előrébb lépett, és csukott szemmel begörbítette a hátát. Teste hirtelen nőni kezdett, és nemsokára fekete pikkelyekkel borított testű sárkány állt a helyén. Gyönyörű fekete szárnyai sátor módjára fedték be tüskés hátát. Sokkal kisebb volt Gishartnál, de nagyon hasonlatos hozzá.

- Így jobb neked? – kérdezte mélyen zengő hangon az öreg sárkánytól. Gishart lehunyta a szemét, mintha látni sem akarná.

- Ez nem változtat semmin. Még mindig ember-szagod van. A bőröd is puha. Csak jól esett volna, ha így jössz be.

Lil egy másodperc várakozás után visszaalakult emberré. Harry szomorúságot látott megcsillanni a szemében.

- Láttam a jeled azon a sziklán – válaszolta aztán – de felelősséggel tartozom a fiúért.

Gishart felhorkant és dühösen villantak sárga szemei.

- Méghogy felelősség! – zihálta, és halkult a hangja – a kérdésem pedig _nem_ _rád_ vonatkozott, hanem a _fiúra_.

Lil megnémult a döbbenettől, és Harry torka is összeszorult. Melyik kérdése? A szörnyszülöttre vonatkozó…? Ijedten hátrált egy lépést, ahogy Gishart feje egészen közel hajolt hozzá. Megbabonázva nézett a sárga szemekbe.

- Igen… - dörmögte a sárkány – _téged_ kérdeztelek. Mert én _láttalak_, kívül és belül is. Többet tudok rólad, mint te magad. Halottnak kéne lenned, fiú, de életed zálogát ott viseled a _homlokodon_.

Harry zavartan nyúlt a sebhelyéhez, míg Gishart feje ismét fáradtan lehanyatlott, és a szemei félig lecsukódtak.

- Ősi varázs fűz a gonoszhoz – folytatta elhaló hangon a sárkány – a legfeketébb humor vagy, amit a természet valaha létrehozott…

A sárkány mintha kacagott volna, de Harry szívét jeges rémület szorította össze.

- A fiú fiatal – folytatta Gishart öregesen zihálva – nem is sejti, milyen erő lakozik benne… Vajon képes lesz-e szembenézni vele, ott, a Gépben? – a hangja fáradt morgássá változott - Nem… nem engedhetjük oda…

Harry szíve a torkában dobogott. Nem értette, miről beszél a sárkány. Úgy tűnik, rájött a jóslatra, csupán abból, hogy megvizsgálta őt… Most meg nem engedi, hogy használja a Gépet? Próbált a tőle telhető legnagyobb bátorsággal megszólalni.

- Gishart, Voldemort emberei kinn állnak a pajzsok túloldalán…

- Tudom – nyitotta ki a szemét nehezen a sárkány – és maga Voldemort is. Állandóan támadnak. Folyton harcolnom kell… Nagyon nehéz… A Sötét Mágus aggaszt… Albus nem mondta… Öreg vagyok, nehezen tudok figyelni elődeid bűbájaira… És rajtad Mardekár szagát érzem…

A sárkány már összevissza beszélt. Harry látta, hogy a nyakában levő kriladit-nyaklánc egyik köve kialszik… A szeme félig ismét lecsukódott, és megremegett felettük a hegy. Harry kétségbeesetten nézett Lilre, aki összevont szemöldökkel koncentrált, hogy jól megválogassa a szavait.

- Gishart, tudjuk, hogy sem a fiú, sem én nem vagyunk teljesen alkalmasak a feladatra. De mindketten örökösei vagyunk az idők végezetéig tartó eskünek, amit te és az Alapítók kötöttetek. Tennünk kell valamit, itt és most. Nincs több lehetőségünk, nem lesz másik esélyünk!

- Tudom – dörmögte Gishart mély hangja – Nincs más út. Menjetek hát… menjetek a Gépbe. A fiúban sok szeretet van, ez talán elég lehet _ellene_… figyelek a régi pajzsra, amíg az erőmből tartja… de… siessetek!

Azzal Gishart becsukta a szemét, és fekete bőre fájdalmas ráncokba húzódott az orrán. Lil keményen megragadta Harry karját, aki eddig megrendülten nézte a sárkány haláltusáját, de erre felocsúdott.

- Sietnünk kell – suttogta Lil, és a Merlin-Gép talapzatához rohant. Harry követte őt. Mindketten bemásztak a gyűrűk belsejébe, és megálltak a gömb-szerkezet alján. A titánium-abroncsok teljesen simák voltak, és hidegen fénylettek. A legmesszebb nyúlókat alig lehetett látni. Harrynek _emlékei_ voltak a gépről – nem a sajátjai, de nagyon sok emlék: vörös kristályok, varázslat, fájdalom, hideg sárkánypáncél…

- Nem változik át sárkánnyá? – kérdezte óvatosan Liltől.

- Nincs értelme – válaszolt a nő, és közelebb lépett Harryhez – csak a kinézetem változik meg, a mágikus képességeim nem.

Harry mégsem bánta volna, ha Lil nem ebben az emberi alakjában áll előtte. Soha, senki sem volt hozzá ilyen közel ruha nélkül, még Ginny sem… És ezt a tényt csak nehezebbé tette az, hogy Lil gyönyörű volt. Látta a nő szempillájára kiült port, és a sima bőrén az apró karcolásnyomokat. Legszívesebben elfordult volna.

De nem volt több ideje zavarban lenni, mert ekkor az abroncsok mindegyike vörösen fénylő folyadékot kezdett izzadni magából, és ez patakokban folyt le a gyűrűk mentén a szerkezet aljára. Harry megkövülten nézte, ahogy a vérvörös anyag lüktetve veszi körül a bokájukat. Lil megragadta a kezét és a szemébe nézett.

- Bármi történjék is, csináld végig a varázsokat – mondta a boszorkány határozott hangon – Ne foglalkozz vele, bármit mondok… vagy látsz. Erős vagyok, sokat bírok. Még ha könyörgök is, hogy ne folytasd, te akkor is fogod, rendben?

- De professzor… - lehelte Harry kétségbe esve. Ez az önfeláldozás-dolog valami Dumbledore-féle családi szokás lehet…

- Erről nem nyitok vitát - vágott közbe Lil – Ha meghalok, az baj. De amíg életben vagyok, építsd a bűbájokat… Kezdd a legfontosabbakkal.

Nem volt idő több beszédre. A lüktető kristályok felkúsztak a testükre, és szorosan egymáshoz préselték őket. A kriladit egyszerre volt meleg és hűvös, kemény és puha. Végül megkezdődött a Merlin-gép működése: mindketten felemelkedtek, együtt a kristályokkal, szédületes magasságokba, egészen a gömb közepébe… És ott megálltak, egy pillanatnyi lebegésben. Harry hallotta Lil szaggatott sóhaját, amint a kristályok a hajuk közé kúsztak, és a tudatuk – ember, sárkány és kő – kezdett lassan egybemosódni…

Fémes nyikorgás hangzott fel. A Merlin-gép titángyűrűi, sok év tétlenség után mozgásba lendültek. Suhogva forogtak változatos tengelyeik körül, míg a forgás őrült iramba váltott, és gyors haladásuk lassan összefüggő titánfelszínné varázsolta a gömböt…

A külvilág megváltozott Harry számára. Az értékrendek elcsúsztak, az akarat megtört, az értelem felforrva bugyogott körülötte. Érezte Lil gondolatait, sokkal jobban, mint eddig bármikor a Körben, és nem-emberi mivolta olyan feltűnő volt… Mindent tudott róla, ahogy a kristályról is, erről az ösztönös és tiszta _lényről_, aki szorosan ölelte körül mindkettőjüket. És látta saját magát is: kétségek nélkül, magabiztosan felemelte a jobb karját. A kriladit, mintha érezte volna, hogy mire készül – patakokban csorgott az ujja hegyére. Baljával szorosan fogta a _sárkányt_.

- _Protecto_! – kiáltotta az első bűbájt. Ujjai tűzként parázslottak mágiától. A kriladit pulzálva felizzott körülöttük. Elviselhetetlen fájdalom kígyózott végig minden csontján, Lil pedig felsikoltott. A boszorkány háta hátrafeszült, ahogy a karjai is, és a bőrét felszakította a kirepülő vörös átok, ami nekicsapódva a titán gömbnek, szétsugárzott körülöttük…

Harry a fájdalom hullámain túl érezte az új, erős pajzs növekedését, amit Lil irányított, hogy ráboruljon a kastélyra és a parkra… Minden részlet átjött a maga monumentális valójában. Tudatában volt mindennek, ami ott történik: Gishart régi, pusztuló pajzsát is látta. A falakon túl, az erdő sűrűjében tisztán kivehetően emberek álltak. Igazából Lil érzékelte őket, de most ő is látta a boszorkány szemeivel. Sötét csuklyát viseltek, ami eltakarta az arcukat… A kép lassan elhalványult, ahogy a következő varázslatra készült. Amikor Lilre nézett, a nő nyakán egy vékony fém nyakláncot vett észre, amin egyetlen kriladit-gyöngy ragyogott…

- _Fortudio_! – kiáltotta a következő pajzsbűbájt, amit Lil újabb velőtrázó sikítása követett, ahogy kifeszített karja még egyszer felhasadt… A nyakláncára újabb kriladitgyöngy kúszott fel. Harry tudta, hogy a nő küszködik a bűbáj irányításával, és ő is úgy érezte, mintha széthasította volna a varázslat… A homlokát Lil homlokára nyomta, így próbálva erőt adni neki, és saját magának. Legszívesebben hagyta volna az egészet, de el kellett mondania a következőt… A hoppanálásgátlót.

- _Abhoppito_! – szavait kínzó fájdalomhullámok és újabb gyöngy követték a nyakláncon… Lil már nem is kiáltott, csak nyögve megrándult az újabb sebre. Becsukott szemmel, és összeszorított fogakkal koncentrált a varázslat irányítására. Az erős bűbáj ezúttal szétterült Roxfort egész területén, de ekkor végzetes dologra lettek figyelmesek.

Mindketten megmerevedtek a félelemtől: érezték, ahogy gyenge védelmük mögött Gishart régi pajzsa leomlik. Valahol alattuk a sárkány megvívta életének utolsó csatáját, és elpusztult… Harryn páni félelem lett úrrá. Világosan látta, hogy az erdő sűrűjében a csuklyások több lépést haladtak előre, mígnem újdonsült pajzsába ütköztek. Ekkor a középen álló alak levette a csuklyáját. Fehér bőr és kígyóarc tűnt fel… Harry szíve a torkában dobogott, ahogy Voldomort pálcát vett elő, és a pajzsnak szegezte. Mindketten érezték Lillel, hogy lyukat ütött a két pajzsbűbájon, és a halálfalókkal a nyomában benyomult a Roxforti birtokra…

- NEEE! – ordította Harry. Ez egyszerűen nem történhet meg…! A józan ítélőképességét teljesen elvesztve mind a tíz körmét belemélyesztette Lil hátába, és _átvette az irányítást_. Nem törődött Lil tiltakozásával és fájdalmával, egyedül az a kígyószerű arcot látta, amely most erőszakosan vonult a kastély felé…

- _Adava Kedavra!_ – ordította a varázsigét. A kriladit tűzforróvá vált körülötte, és Lil mellkasa felhasadt, ahogy a zöld átok kicsapott, és megpördült a titángyűrűkön…

Ezúttal Harry irányított. Nem akarta szétteríteni az átkot: ellenkezőleg, egyetlen pontba akarta sűríteni: bele a kígyóarcba…

- Ne… gyilkolj…- hallotta valahol Lil erőtlen suttogását – Nem… engedhetem…

Harry nem törődött vele. „Nincs beleszólása"- futott át az agyán, és érezte, ahogy ereje hatalmassá növekszik. Ebben a pillanatban _mindenre_ képes volt. A zöld fénynek célba kellett érnie…

De ekkor, mintha ostorral csaptak volna az arcába tört rá a felismerés. Érezte, ahogy a _sárkány_ küszködött a pusztítás ellen, de nem bírt a _varázslóval_. Harrynek hirtelen a torkába tolult az önvád keserű íze, és az átkot az utolsó pillanatban eltérítette. A hihetetlenül erős _Adava_ porrá zúzta a halálfalók melletti sziklát. A súlyos darabok záporozva hullottak a csuklyásokra, és ez megállásra kényszerítette Voldemortot.

Harry fuldokolt az önutálattól, és a tekintetét a távolból visszahozva most ismét Lilre nézett. A boszorkány egész teste vérben úszott és kapkodva szedte a levegőt. Pedig csak azt tette, ami a sárkányok dolga: nem engedte, hogy gyilkoljon a Merlin-géppel…_ Miért tettem ezt?_ _Gishart tudta, sejtette, hogy nem fogok bírni magammal_… Forró könnyek folytak végig az arcán, mire Lil kinyitotta a szemét.

- Jól vagyok – hazudta, és vér bugyogott a szájából. Harry pontosan tudta, hogy hogy van, hiszen együtt voltak a Gépben. Érezte, hogy a boszorkány egynél több varázslatot már nem bír ki.

- Sajnálom, nagyon sajnálom… - lehellte a fülébe, és zokogás rázta meg a vállát.

- Szedd össze magad – suttogta Lil – Én… remekül vagyok.

Harry felnézett az arcára. Itt már nem lehet mit tenni… Vesztettek, mégpedig miatta! Voldemort előtt szabad az út... Lázasan kutató agya valahogyan mégis megtalálta az egyetlen szóba jöhető megoldást. Félretéve elkeseredettségét végiggondolta az összes bűbájt, amit el kellett végeznie – pajzsok, zsupszkulcs-derítők, méregdetektorok, halálfaló-űzők - és _egyetlen_ nonverbális varázslatba sűrítette őket. _Tudta_, hogy képes rá, bár fogalma sem volt, hogyan…

Magához ölelte Lilt, sokkal gyengédebben, mint az előbb, és becsukta a szemét. Összpontosított a varázslatra. Mindenre, amit ennek a pajzsnak _tudnia kell_. A lágyan hullámzó kriladit most őrült táncba kezdett a karjain. Harry minden tagja végigborzongott, és _varázsolni_ _kezdett_.

Szorosan átölelte Lilt, aki felordított a karjai között. Ő is érezte a fájdalmat, de próbálta minden erejét átadni a boszorkánynak, hogy sikerüljön… Aranyfényű varázs csapódott ki a Három Kor képviselőitől, és szétsugárzódott a gyűrűkön.

Lil keményen küzdött. Utolsó erejével is az arany fény folyását irányította, míg az zárt burokkal vonta be a kastélyt, kiszorítva Voldemortot az áttörhetetlen falak mögé…

- Sikerült – suttogta a boszorkány, és ernyedten hanyatlott hátra Harry karjaiban. Harry halálra rémült arccal nézett a nőre.

A Három Kor ereje megrendült, a Merlin-gép forgása leállt. A kriladit lassan visszatette őket a földre, és lefolyott a testükről. Egyetlen hatalmas kristály maradt csak, a Lil nyakán függő láncon…

Harry nem volt orvos, de látta és érezte, hogy Lil haldoklik. Remegő kezekkel letette a testét a földre. Mit csináljon? Nincs ideje kivinni innen…! A pálcája nincs nála, még egy sebzáró varázslatot sem tud elvégezni…

Kétségbeesetten markolta össze a mély hasadékot, amit az Adava ütött Lil testén. De a vér persze így is felbugyogott a sebből. A torkát könnyek fojtogatták, és nem tudott már ésszerűen gondolkozni. Erőt akart adni Lilnek, minden maradék erejét, ami még neki van…

Ösztönösen cselekedett. A boszorkány fölé hajolt, és remegő kezeivel maga felé fordította az arcát, majd megcsókolta a mozdulatlan ajkait. A varázslat ősi volt, talán egyidős az emberiséggel - ezt ő is tudta, érezte a csontjaiban. Fenntartotta a kapcsolatot, és a saját erejét adta Lilnek az áramló mágián keresztül…

Nem vette észre, hogy vörös lángok fénye tölti be a falakat. Nem figyelt sem a főnixek énekére, sem döbbent kiáltásokra, majd az azt követő lábdobogásra körülötte. Az utolsó csepp erejét is Lilnek adta, aztán elsötétült körülötte a világ.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Folytatása nemsokára következik (Attól függ, hány véleményt kapok :P) (Jut eszembe, egyik sárkánykedvelő barátom (K.A. :))tegnapiemailjére válaszolva, véleményt a bal alsó sarokban levő Submit Review melletti go gomb megynomásávalírhatsz.)

Mivel mostanáig írtam, kicsit ki vagyok készülve, ezért csak röviden válaszolok a nagyon kedves véleményekre, amit Tőletek kaptam.

**Nella**, azt hiszem, egy írónak nem lehet hízelgőbbet írni, minthogy a könyvét nem lehet letenni :) Megnyugtatásul mondom (**Zsuzsi**nak is üzenem), hogy írom a regényt. Az a pálcaérintés pedig még nem a Horcrux elkészítése volt, ezzel csak megjelölte a holttestet. Később majd lesz szó erről is.

**Norbec, pho.18, Kati, Salamanderinfalmes**és **Sty** is tündéri dolgokat írt, köszönöm!

**Urszulának** üzenem, hogy majd megíródik a "16 éve -story"

**Aragornnak **üzenem, hogy Pitonnak a következő fejezetben (igen, lesz benne Piton) már nem lesz sebhelyes az arca... Ebből vonjon le következtetést :D

**tia**, Harry most egy kicsit megmagyarázza, hogy hogy érez a dologgal kapcsolatban. Egyébként hozzá kell tennem, hogy nekem nem tetszett, amikor az ötödik rész végén a nagy gyászában be akarta törni Dumbledore orrát, és szétzúzta az irodáját. Szerintem az Harry-OOC volt, bár JKR esetében kicsit durva erről beszélni, nem:) A mugli-fattyú véletlenül maradt benn, először régies szavakkal próbáltam megírni az Alapítók párbeszédét...

**gumibogyo**, a helyesírási hibát szánombánom, korrigálom az agyamban. :)A "nyugis, kastélyos" részeket meg nem nevezem "semminek", hanem a dumálós-magyarázósokat. Sajnos azonban kevés hangulatelemet használok, ez tény, de ha mindent leírnék naggyon-naggyon hosszú lenne a könyv (mint ez a két fejezet. Direkt ezt demonstálom: mert egyben is meg lehetett volna írni...)

Remélem senkit nem hagytam ki...? Kösz még 1 szer!


	15. Artemisia Absinthium

**15. Artemisia Absinthium**

Harry ólomsúlyúnak érezte a testét, és az időérzéke elcsúszott. Néha magához tért pár másodpercre, de sem megmoccanni, sem a szemét kinyitni nem tudta, és szinte rögtön újra az öntudatlanságba zuhant. Egyszer-kétszer mintha hallotta volna Hermione, Ron és Ginny hangját, de nem értette, mit mondtak – a gondolatai ködösek és nehezek voltak. Egy pillanatra érezte, hogy valaki durva anyagú takarót terít rá. Szólni akart, hogy jól van és nem fázik, de a nyelve sem engedelmeskedett. Ismét elájult.

Zavaros dolgokról álmodott, tele villanó képekkel, és gyors mozgással. Hideg szobában ült, és egy kígyó sziszegett a fülébe, ő pedig végtelen haragot érzett… A fájdalom körülölelte, és nem csak az álomban, hanem a valóságban is. Kiáltani akart, de nem tudott, és végül az álomképek darabokra hullottak. Amikor végre volt elég ereje kinyitni a szemét, legszívesebben csalódottan felnyögött volna.

Még mindig a Merlin-gép tinánium-gyűrűit látta maga felett. Minden elmosódott volt, és lágyan hullámzott. Pislogott. Megpróbált egy kicsit megmozdulni a furcsa takaró alatt, de alig tudott. Az anyag nehéz volt, és durva tapintású, fekete szövetből készült. Citromfű és fodormenta illatát árasztotta, amitől Harry gyomra reflexszerűen görcsbe rándult, mert valamire emlékeztette ez a szag…

A kép egy kicsit kiélesedett, és a hullámzás is abbamaradt. Harry óvatosan elfordította a fejét, a többieket keresve, de tőle balra nem látott senkit. Aztán jobbról két üveg finom összekoccanását hallotta, majd valaki nagyon halkan varázsigét suttogott.

Odafordította a fejét, és meglátott egy fekete talárba burkolt alakot a földön feküdni. Rögtön felismerte Lilt a borzas hajáról, és hirtelen elöntötte az aggodalom. A nő mellett egy férfi térdelt, háttal Harrynek, aki csak pár másodperc múlva jött rá, hogy ki az. A férfi fekete nadrágot és trikót viselt, szabadon hagyott kezei élesen elütöttek az öltözetétől fehérségükkel. Harry agyán átfutott, hogy tőle származhat a talár és a köpeny, ami Lil és az ő testét takarja… Ekkor persze már felismerte a varázslót.

Piton óvatosan megemelte Lil felsőtestét, és a földre leülve az ölébe vette. A kezében tartott üvegcse tartalmát a boszorkány résnyire nyílt ajkai közé öntötte, miközben folyamatosan ellenőrizte a pulzusát. Észre sem vette Harryt, aki még mindig szótlanul szemlélte az eseményeket. Nem is tudott volna mit mondani, a bájitaltanár jelenléte és a többiek hiánya teljesen megdöbbentette. Lil azonban rövidesen megmozdult, és kinyitotta a szemét. Piton valami miatt mintha megijedt volna ettől, és vissza akarta tenni a boszorkányt a földre, de ezzel már nyilvánvalóan elkésett, ezért félbehagyta a mozdulatot.

- Perselus… - suttogta Lil, de Piton tiltakozva rázta meg a fejét.

- Ne beszélj. Még nagyon gyenge vagy, alig lélegzel magadtól…

Lil pár pillanatig némán nézte Pitont, és zihálva próbálta egyenletessé tenni a légzését. Végül az arca rémültté vált, mintha egy súlyos igazságra döbbent volna rá, majd összeszorította a szemhéját, és egy erőtlen kísérletet tett arra, hogy ellökje magától a férfit.

- Én… Láttalak…Láttalak téged – mondta, de a hangja elcsuklott.

Harry hirtelen nem tudta, hogy miről beszél, de Piton valószínűleg igen, mert remegő kézzel visszatette Lilt a földre, és ugyanilyen hanggal válaszolt.

- Sajnálom. Én nem akartam…

- Tudom – a boszorkány hangja erőtlen volt – de… ez nekem nem elég.

- Igen. Valóban nem az. – Piton sápadtan nézett maga elé. Harry csak ekkor jött rá, hogy a sárkányokról beszélnek.

- Nagyon álmos vagyok – folytatta Lil immár csukott szemmel – és… figyelnem kell a pajzsra…- ekkor mintha eszébe jutott volna valami, és a szemei felpattantak – Harry…?

Piton várt pár másodpercet a válasszal. Harry gyorsan becsukta a szemét, hátha ránéznek.

- Potter él, és jól van – válaszolta a bájitaltanár jeges hangon.

- Akkor jó… - Lil hangja elhalkult, és csend telepedett a sziklateremre.

Harryt ekkor fogta el a szörnyű balsejtelem, hogy Piton a kezdetektől itt volt, és látott mindent. A szégyenérzet kényelmetlen szorítását érzete meg a torkán. Ő akkor bele sem gondolt, hogy ez az egész hogy nézhetett ki… És Ginny… Ginny hangját is hallotta, tehát itt volt. Hol vannak most? És hogy hagyhatta itt Dumbledore egyedül Pitonnal…?

Kinyitotta a szemét, de hármójukon kívül senkit sem látott. A tekintete ismét Piton és Lil kettősére tévedt. Épp elkapta a pillanatot, amint Piton tétován az alvó boszorkány arca felé nyúl, és végigsimítja a bőrét – majd egy másodperccel később azt kívánta, bár ne látta volna. Ugyanis a bájitaltanár tekintete most Harryébe fúródott, és mindketten összerezzentek. Piton a kezét olyan gyorsasággal húzta el Lil arcától, mintha tűzbe nyúlt volna, majd felpattant, és Harrynek hátat fordítva a bájitalai között kezdett kutatni.

Harry nyelt egyet, és próbált némi nyálat a szájába gyűjteni, hogy csontszáraz ajkait beszédre bírja.

- Hol vannak Ronék? – hörögte, mivel ez volt az egyetlen értelmes kérdés, amit fel tudott tenni. Közben igyekezett úgy viselkedni, mintha semmit sem látott volna, és mintha _Piton sem_ látott volna semmit, amikor belépett ide. A bájitalmester meg sem fordult a kérdésre, hanem szokatlanul nagy zajt csapva üvegeket szedett elő. Egy fél perc is eltelt, mire megszólalt.

- Talán hiányzik az együttérző rajongók hada, Potter? – kérdezte aztán szokott hangnemével, de valahogy megkopott benne az öntelt gunyorosság.

Harry felkönyökölt, és egy pillanatig dühösen meredt a tanárra, aki a most egy sárga folyadékot kevergetett rezzenéstelen arccal.

- Hol vannak a többiek? - kérdezte még egyszer, de amikor a tekintete találkozott Pitonéval, kirázta a hideg. A varázsló egy egészen újfajta gyűlölettel nézett vissza rá, majd visszafordult a munkájához.

- Öt órája még itt voltak, de Miss Granger kitartó tiltakozása ellenére sérüléseik miatt visszaküldtem őket a kastélyba. Dumbledore-ék most Lupinnal beszélnek, de nemsokára visszajönnek. Miss Boldemuder eddig nem volt elmozdítható.

Harry ismét megpróbált nyelni, de a nyelve teljesen száraz volt. Köhögni kezdett.

- Kaphatnék egy kis vizet…? – nézett Pitonra. A varázsló egy percre sem függesztette fel főzetének figyelését.

- Nem – válaszolt aztán, és pár másodpercig kiélvezte a hatást, mielőtt folytatta volna – Csak desztillált vizem volt, és azt felhasználtam a bájitalokba. De esetleg…

Megfordult, és az üvegek mellől felvett egy kék folyadékkal teli palackot.

- …ezt megihatod – lökte Harry kezébe, és ajkai gyanús mosolyra húzódtak – különösebb bajod nem lesz tőle.

Harry gyanakodva nézett az üvegre.

- Mi van benne…?

- _Artemisia absinthium magicum_, enyhe alkoholos oldatban. Úgy hallottam tavaly óta bájitalzseni vagy, Potter, úgyhogy biztos tudod mire való – Piton arcán feltűnt a régi elégedett gúny.

Harrynek rémlett az „abszint" szó a hosszú latin kifejezés közepéről, és valamilyen mágikus ürömmel hozta kapcsolatba, de a világért sem említette volna Pitonnak, hogy fogalma sincs, miről beszél. Mogorva arckifejezéssel kortyolt bele az italba – és ki is köpte a felét. Rettentően keserű volt, és az „enyhe alkoholos oldat"- ot megcáfolta a maró érzés a torkán.

- Nos igen – fűzte hozzá Piton, miközben sárga főzetét Lil karjára öntötte – Mint bizonyára te is tudod, Potter, az ürömben található phelladrén mágikus változata igen hatásos idegméreg…

Nem vette figyelembe, hogy Harry csak köhögni tudott válasz helyett.

- … Persze ilyen mennyiségben sajnos csak nyugtató hatású.

Harry dühösen levágta a földre a palackot. Valahogy az volt az érzése, hogy nála a bájital pont az ellenkező hatást váltotta ki. Felült, és villogó szemekkel nézett volt tanárára.

- Örülök, hogy pont olyan szemét, mint tavaly – bukott ki belőle – Boldemuder professzorral is ezt itatta, hogy kibírja magát két hétig?

Rögtön tudta, hogy ezt nem kellett volna kimondania. Piton kezéből csörömpölve esett ki egy lombik, és dühtől elsápadó arccal pattant fel a nő mellől, majd egy villámgyors mozdulattal Harry szívének szegezte a pálcáját.

- Fogd be a szád, Potter – sziszegte – Fogalmad sincs, miről beszélsz…

Harry megmerevedett a bordái közé fájdalmasan benyomódó pálcától. Ezúttal tényleg túl messzire ment, ezt világosan látta a hideg fekete szemekben, és a gyűlölettől remegő fehér kezekben. Érezte, hogy Piton képes lenne átdöfni a szívét mindenfajta átok vagy bűbáj nélkül.

- _Semmi közöd_ ehhez az ügyhöz… - a varázsló suttogása félelmetesebb volt, mint bármilyen hangos szó – Még egy ilyen, és _megöllek_. Rosszabb vagy mint az apád…

Harry most nem akart vitázni.

- Sajnálom. – válaszolta gyorsan, a férfi szemébe nézve.

Piton undorodva nézett vissza rá, és elrakta a pálcáját.

- Én nem - mordult fel, és hátat fordított. Láthatóan zavarta, hogy megszokott bő talárja most nem suhog utána, de visszatérdelt Lil mellé. Harryben furcsamód keveredett az önvád és az indulat. Piton ugyan egy szemét alak, és nem érdemli meg azt sem, hogy Lil hozzászóljon, de ő, Harry, vajon megérdemli-e…? Azok után amit a gépben tett vele? Piton valószínűleg sosem bántotta Lilt. Egy magyarázattal legalább tartozik neki.

- Az a csók… - kezdett bele zavartan, és látta hogy Piton félbehagyja a munkáját – az nem volt igazi.

- Nem érdekel a zűrös magánéleted, Potter – hazudta a varázsló nyugodt hangon – Ezt magyarázd a barátnődnek.

- Nincs szó semmiféle „magánéletről"! – csattant fel Harry, és közben átfutott az agyán, hogy mi lesz akkor, ha majd Ginnyt kell ugyanerről meggyőznie - A csók csak egy varázslat volt, a legjobb, amit pálca nélkül el tudtam végezni, hogy megmentsem…

- Fogd be, Potter! – szólt közbe Piton – Fogalmam sincs, mibe rángattad bele őt, de nem érdekel a történeted egy újabb csodás hőstettről…

Harrynek már a nyelvén volt a csípős válasz, de ekkor Lil teste rángani kezdett, és eddig egyenletes légzése hörgő zihálásba fordult. Azonnal rájött, hogy mi történt. Látta már ugyanezt, hetekkel ezelőtt a Tiltott Rengetegben… Lil bőrét fekete pikkelyek kezdték keresztüldöfni, és éles karmaival görcsösen belemarkolt Piton vállába.

- A _Draconitas_-t, gyorsan! – kiáltott rá a bájitaltanár Harryre, miközben ép kezével felhúzta a nő szemhéját.

- Tessék…?

- Merlinre, Potter! A sötétzöld bájital!

Miközben Piton leszorította Lilt a földre, Harry felkapta a halomból az apró üvegcsét, és a varázslónak adta. Piton felszabadította Lil mellkasát.

- Fogd le! – kiáltott Harryre, és az üveget a szájával lefelé a nő bőrének nyomta a szíve felett. Majd előrántotta a pálcáját.

- _Iniectio_! – mondta ki a varázsigét, és folyadék lassan eltűnt az üvegből, ahogy Piton egyenesen Lil szívébe fecskendezte a bájitalt. Mindketten hátrább léptek, aztán a boszorkány remegése lassan alábbhagyott, és a teste elernyedt. A nyakában a kriladit kristály még mindig fényesen csillogott.

- Ez… gyakran esik meg vele? – kérdezte óvatosan Harry, még mindig az események hatása alatt.

- Nem. Csak ha nagy trauma éri – mormogta Piton. Bár látszott rajta, hogy legszívesebben tudomást sem venne Harryről, Lil érdekében mégis kérdeznie kellett. Igyekezte hát féken tartani az indulatait, aminek az lett az eredménye, hogy a hangja ijesztően nyugodt lett

- Tulajdonképpen mi történt vele? Dumbledore csak annyit közölt velem, hogy sárkányként vett részt a „Három Kor Ereje" varázsban.

Harry megpróbált barátságos hangon válaszolni.

- Hát, valóban ennyi a lényeg…

Piton hitetlenkedve nézett rá.

- Ez a varázslat csak egy legenda, Potter…

- Nem, nem az. – mondta Harry türelmetlenül, és a terem túlsó végébe pillantott, ahol Gishart holttestének kellett volna lennie. Legnagyobb megrökönyödésére nem látott ott semmit, csak egy halom fekete hamut. Mielőtt ezt szóvá tehette volna, Piton újabb kérdést tett fel.

- Ez azt jelenti… Hogy most ő figyel a Roxfort pajzsára?

- Igen. Mivel az előző örzőnek, Gishartnak a gyermekei _nem tudták vállalni_ a feladatot – Harry tekintetében nem kevés szemrehányás bujkált. Mikor azonban meglátta Piton elsápadó arcát és komor hallgatását, gyorsan hozzátette – de az unokáinak majd át tudja adni a feladatot.

Piton hátat fordított Harrynek.

- Tehát ezért parancsolta a Sötét Nagyúr, hogy öljük meg a sárkányokat… - mondta, csak úgy saját magának.

- Igen – válaszolta Harry fáradtan, és pillanatnyilag örült annak, hogy most legalább a tanár pálcája nem szegeződik rá. – Miss Boldemuderről persze nem tudta, hogy Gishart leszármazottja.

Piton türelmetlenül bólintott, amiből Harry látta, hogy jól ismeri Lil történetét.

- És hová tűnt a sárkány?

- Azt hiszem, hamuvá lett – nézett Harry a terem túlsó felébe.

- Ez elég valószínű – gondolkozott hangosan Piton – Pont ez történt a többi sárkánnyal is. A legendák szerint így pusztulnak el Runahor gyermekei…

Harry egy darabig nézte, ahogy a bájitaltanár körbesétál, és hol a fekete hamut, hol a Merlin-gépet vizsgálja. Mintha látta volna egy üvegcse csillanását Gishart földi maradványai felett, de nem szólt.

- És maga hogy került ide? – kérdezte aztán. Piton először csak egy fintorral válaszolt.

- Természetesen a halálfalókkal jöttem. Azután a váratlan sziklaomlás után ránktámadt a Főnix Rendje, és foglyul ejtettek, kis híján meg is öltek. – mondta, majd megengedett magának egy gúnyos mosolyt - Ezután a főnixek lehoztak ide, az egész griffendéles „Harry Potter Fan Club" kíséretében.

Harry felvonta a szemöldökét, és igyekezett nem reagálni Piton csípős szavaira. Főleg azért, mert a bájitaltanáron látszott, hogy ismét felrémlett benne az őket fogadó látvány.

- Hogyan fogja kimagyarázni magát ebből a helyzetből? – kérdezte aztán a dolgok lényegére tapintva, holott a kérdést neki is fel lehetett volna tenni.

Piton a válasza előtt visszatérdelt Lil mellé és ellenőrizte a pulzusát.

- Nem lepleződtem le. Tehát eljátszom a szabadulásomat, és újra csatlakozom a Nagyúrhoz.

Harry felhorkant.

- És maga szerint Voldemort nem fog gyanakodni a szökése miatt?

- Ismeri a képességeimet – válaszolta egyszerűen Piton, és közben észre sem vette, hogy Lil csuklója még mindig a kezében pihen, holott a pulzusát már rég lemérte. Harry pár pillanatig némán nézte a varázslót, ahogy a nő arcát vizsgálta.

- Én tényleg nem akarok tőle semmit – csúszott ki aztán a száján, és Piton a gondolataiból összerezzenve letette a nő kezét. Harry megbánta, hogy ismét szóba hozta a témát, mert valahogy enyhén szólva furcsa volt Pitont arról biztosítani, hogy nem vetélytársa egy szerelmi ügyben – Öh… szóval, ez tényleg csak egy varázslat miatt volt. A ruháinkat meg muszáj volt kinn hagyni, valamilyen sárkány-ellenőrző vizsgálat miatt…

Harry gyorsan elhallatott, ugyanis Piton tömény utálatot sugárzó tekintettel a szemébe nézett, majd mindenfajta kérdés nélkül legilimenciát alkalmazott rajta. Harry ezúttal nem tiltakozott, de nem engedte mélyre, és gondosan elzárta azokat a kavargó érzéseket, amelyeket még ő maga sem tudott értelmezni.

- Értem – mondta aztán szűkszavúan a bájitaltanár, de a hangja még mindig jobban emlékeztetett egy sebzett vadra, mint régi önmagára. Egy pár pillanatig hallgattak, majd Harry szólalt meg, elterelvén a szót.

- És… Mi hír van a Horcruxokról? – kérdezte könnyedén, mintha Piton hogyléte felől érdeklődne, aki most igyekezett Harry arcára fókuszálni.

- Semmi – válaszolta aztán – Legalább is, semmi konkrétum.

Piton sokáig hallgatott és leült a sziklára. Harry várakozóan tekintett rá, de nem szólt, amíg a varázsló csendben volt.

- Két jó hír van és egy rossz – fogott bele Piton, látszólag belemenve a „beszéljünk másról"-játékba - Az egyik jó hír, hogy Voldemort még nem vette észre az igézettekercs eltűnését, a másik az, hogy Nagini egyre többször van kiküldetésben. A rossz hír, hogy nem lehet tudni, hogy hol. Még a Nagyúr bizalmasai, mint Bellatix Lestrange vagy én sem tudunk a többi halálfaló mozgásáról. Például, állandóan vannak kiküldetésben a kontinensen, de nem tudni, merre. Tehát elég kevés jelenteni valóm van.

Harry csalódottságába egy kevés gyanakvás is vegyült.

- Ennyi? – kérdezte. Piton barátságtalanul nézett vissza rá.

- Hacsak nem vagy kíváncsi arra, Potter, hogy milyen főbánjáró átkokat kell elkövetnem és kiken nap mint nap, akkor ennyi.

- Én nem úgy gondoltam…

Piton türelmetlenül leintette, és elkezdett fel-alá járkálni a teremben.

- A Nagyúr sokkal óvatosabb, mint legutóbbi feltűnésekor. Senkiben sem bízik. A Roxfort megtámadását csak Bellatrix tudta, ő is csak egy hétre előre. És ezek után még rosszabb lesz. A ma este nem marad következmények nélkül.

- Milyen… következmények? – vonta össze a szemöldökét Harry.

Piton szeme megvillant.

- Nem légy naiv, Potter. Rá fog jönni, hogy valahogy használtatok egy sárkányt, tehát itt tartózkodik Gishart egy utódja. Mivel a halálfalók nem láttak egy tizenöt méter magas fekete hüllőt bevonulni a Roxfort területére, ki fogja találni, hogy egy félsárkány lehetett a bűnös. Azt pedig jól tudja, hogy rajta kívül csak Aberforth és Albus képes ilyen lény létrehozására. Így össze fogja kapcsolni az egyébként gyakori Boldemuder nevet Aberforth-al…

- Értem, értem… - szólt közbe Harry, és sóhajtott – Szóval Lil bajban lesz. Őt könnyebb megölni, mint egy sárkányt…

Piton tekintete a boszorkányra siklott, és az arca komorabb volt, mint bármikor ezelőtt.

- Pontosan. – morogta - A Nagyúr nem fog lemondani erről a kriladitról. A Roxfort csak akkor van biztonságban, ha Lil is biztonságban van.

Harry nem tudott mit mondani erre. Igazából szeretett volna valami biztatót hozzáfűzni a dologhoz, de nem ment. Csendben maradtak hát, és mindketten az alvó boszorkány kortalan arcát nézték. Majd amikor ráeszméltek erre, zavartan elfordultak.

- Ami a kígyót illeti – folytatta aztán váratlanul Piton – csak akkor lehet elpusztítani, ha nincs a Nagyúr közelében. Megpróbálom kideríteni, hogy mi Nagini feladata, de ez nem olyan egyszerű.

Harry kicsit feszélyezetten bólogatott.

- Addig én, hmm, próbálok potenciális helyeket felvetni Griffendél pálcájával kapcsolatban.

- Az jó lesz – biccentett Piton hátborzongató udvariassággal, és ismét kényelmetlen csend borult rájuk. Harry nem tudta volna meghatározni, hogy mit érez most – bűntudat, aggodalom, és szégyenérzet keveredett benne a közelmúlt eseményeivel kapcsolatban. Sőt, ha jobban magába nézett, _mocskosnak_, _tisztátalannak_ érezte magát. Sosem mondta ki még a halálos átkot, főleg nem ilyen körülmények között… Eddig végig abban a hitben élt, hogy ő nem is képes gyilkolni az Adava Kedavrával, de most rá kellett döbbennie, hogy meg tudta volna ölni Voldemortot – Lil élete árán. Elszorult a torka a gondolatra, hogy talán valóban _képes_ _lett_ volna rá… Piton pedig egész nyugodtan viselte az egészet; csak egyszer próbálta megölni, ami szokatlan önuralomra vallott. Harry gyanította, hogy titokban ő is kortyolt az _Artemisia_ _Absinthium_ alkoholos oldatából…

Végül, amikor a csend már kezdett zavaróvá válni, mindkettőjük megkönnyebbülésére lobbanó lángok világították meg a termet, és megjelent a két főnix. Fawkes énekelve leírt pár kört a sziklateremben, míg Brian néhány ruhadarabot ejtett le előttük. Harry rögtön felismerte a talárját és a többi holmiját, és szótlanul felmarkolta őket, egy hálás pillantást küldve Dumbledore felé. Piton egy pillanatig megkövülten bámult Lil talárjára, végül felvette a földről.

- A köpenyemet sértetlenül kérem vissza, Potter – szólt oda Harrynek, majd kezében a ruhával a boszorkány felé fordult. Harry válasz nélkül szintén hátat fordított, és megkönnyebbülten dobta le magáról a nehéz, gyógyfű-illatú ruhadarabot.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fawkes őt és Lilt rögtön a gyengélkedőbe vitte, Brian pedig Pitonnal ment el, miután Harrynek sikerült meggyőznie arról, hogy minden rendben van vele. Persze tudta, hogy ennyivel nem úszta meg Dumbledore kérdéseit. A főnix szeméből sütő aggodalom és kétség olyan nyilvánvaló volt, hogy Harry szinte beleborzongott az előre sejthető beszélgetés ígéretébe. Tudta, hogy Dumbledore észrevette az Adava Kedavrát, és ez nem fog szó nélkül maradni.

Harry eleinte a gyengélkedő ellen is tiltakozott (miszerint neki semmi baja), de miután megtudta, hogy Ron és Hermione is ott van, rögtön beleegyezett.

Amikor egy tüzes lobbanással megjelentek az orvosi szobában, Madam Pomfrey, a sokat tapasztalt javasasszony rögtön odaugrott hozzájuk.

- Magasságos Merlin, fektesse rögtön az ágyra! – rendelkezett határozott hangon, miközben Harry a lebegőbűbájjal fenntartott Lilt az egyik kórházi ágy felé kormányozta. A boszorkány arca még mindig vörös volt a rászáradt vértől. Fawkes ráült a párnára, Madam Pomfrey pedig elhúzta az ágy körül a függönyt, és elkezdte Lil sebeit vizsgálni.

Ezalatt Harry a tekintetével Ronékat kereste, de észre kellet vennie, hogy egyáltalán nincsenek egyedül a kórteremben. Piton egy szóval sem említette, hogy ekkora csatát vívtak a Főnix Rend tagjai: rögtön észrevette a sebesült Lupint és Tonksot. A szoba egyik sarkában pedig ott állt Mordon, és annak ellenére, hogy csonka orrából szivárgott a vér, ráfogta a pálcáját két fiatal, rémült tekintetű halálfalóra, akik a sziklaomláskor sérülhettek meg.

Harry rögtön elkapta Lupin pillantását. Gyorsan biccentett, és odalépett hozzá.

- Halálos áldozatok? – kérdezte köszönés helyett. Legnagyobb megkönnyebbülésére Lupin megrázta a fejét.

- A mi oldalunkon nincsenek. Két halálfaló viszont meghalt a sziklák miatt, amit valamilyen nagy erejű átok rombolt le, az a két kölyök pedig megsebesült.

Lupin Mordon felé pillantott, majd érdeklődve fürkészte Harry arcát, aki döbbenten bámult maga elé. Két ember meghalt… Megölt két embert… Miért nem érez _semmit_?

- Úgy hallottam Briantől, hogy te mentettél meg minket.

Harry összerezzent.

- Igazából Boldemuder professzor volt… - motyogta, és kerülte a varázsló tekintetét. Ha tudta volna Lupin, hogy mire készült akkor… Ha látta volna, ahogy kimondta a leggonoszabb átkot, ami létezik ezen a földön, akkor nem nézne rá ilyen büszkén csillogó szemekkel. Beleborzongott Lil ordításának emlékébe.

- Maguk hogy vannak? – terelte el gyorsan a témát, és tekintete az alvó Tonks felé siklott.

- Remekül – válaszolt Lupin mosolyogva – Pár súrlódó bűbáj, ennyi az egész. Tonks egy bájital miatt még alszik, de nemsokára elmegyünk.

Harry bólogatott, de szinte alig figyelt volt tanárának válaszára, akinek feltűnt a hallgatása.

- Harry – kérdezte halkan – minden rendben van?

A kérdésére Harry egy határozottnak látszó mosollyal válaszolt, amit nagyon nehéz volt eljátszania.

- Persze… - monda, majd a tekintetével újra végigfutott a gyengélkedőn –Ronék hol vannak?

- Pár perce elengedte őket Madam Pomfrey. Úgy sejtem hogy a klubhelységben lehetnek.

Lupin megértő pillantással nézett volt tanítványára, aki erre türelmetlenül fészkelődni kezdett.

- Menj utánuk nyugodtan. Biztos szeretnék tudni, hogy egyben vagy-e.

Harry megkönnyebbülten bólintott.

- Még majd visszanézek – ígérte, és egy biccentés után az ajtó felé indult. Ekkor azonban Lil ágyának függönye széthúzódott, és az igencsak zaklatott Madam Pomfrey lépett ki onnan.

- Mr Potter – szólt Harry után szinte hisztérikus hangon – tud arról, hogy Miss Boldemuder sebeit már ellátta valaki? Igen aggasztó eset, mert a sebforrasztás stílusa nagyon emlékeztet…

- Igen – szólt közbe gyorsan Harry – én voltam az.

- De… - próbált tiltakozni a javasasszony - Az a forrasztóbűbáj nem jelent meg könyvben, csak ketten ismerjük, én és Pi…

Harry gyorsan közelebb lépett a boszorkányhoz, és maga is meglepődött, hogy hangja parancsoló suttogássá vált.

- Ennek nincs jelentősége, Madam Pomfrey. A sebet _én_ gyógyítottam be, és bármilyen furcsa észrevétele van Miss Boldemuder vérével kapcsolatosan, azt se közölje hangosan.

Az öreg javasasszony döbbenten nézett rá, és szinte megbabonázva eltette a kezében tartott vérmintát.

- Ha így gondolja, Mr Potter… - hebegte, és egy bátortalan mosoly után visszatért az irodájába. Harry zaklatottan nézett utána, és még elkapta a jelenetet figyelő Lupin meglepett pillantását, majd kiviharzott a gyengélkedőből.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A kastélyon szinte végigszáguldott. Már majdnem dél volt, és látta, hogy az egész iskola a nagyteremben ül, McGalagony magyarázatát hallgatva. Csak egy pillanatra lesett be az ajtón, és épp elkapott egy „Aggodalomra semmi ok…"- ot az igazgatónő részéről, majd amikor meggyőződött arról, hogy Ron, Hermione és Ginny nincs benn, egy törött fülű házimanó-szoborpár segítségével a Griffendél-torony felévette az irányt.

- Nemo nostrum – vetette oda a jelszót a Kövér Dámának, majd a lendülettől csaknem átszakította a képet, ami makacsul a helyén maradt. A Dáma legjobb barátnője, Violet társaságában épp az eseményeket tárgyalták ki, és most mindketten rosszallóan néztek Harryre.

- Iskolaelső létedre nem tudod, hogy megváltozott a jelszó?

- Mikor? – hebegte Harry.

- Egy fél órája! Rendkívüli intézkedés a halálfaló-támadás miatt.

Harry bosszankodva felnyögött.

- Kérem, ne csinálja ezt velem… Közel hét éve nap mint nap átmegyek itt, csak megismer…

Violet erre felháborodottan legyezni kezdte magát, míg a Kövér Dáma ingerülten válaszolt.

- Honnan tudjuk, hogy nem Százfűlé-főzetet használsz?

Harry erre már nem tudott mit válaszolni. Épp egy erőszakos megoldáson gondolkozott, amikor eszébe jutott valami, és az ajka keskeny mosolyra húzódott.

- Tudok egy _másik_ jelszót.

A két festményhölgy érdeklődve fordult felé, míg Harry ártatlanul kivágta:

- Phineas Nigellus.

A Kövér Dáma a szívéhez kapta a kezét.

- Ezt meg honnan…? – sikoltotta, Violet pedig értetlenül nézett vissza rá. Harry felidézett egy _nagyon_ régi emléket.

- Ha jól emlékszem, iskolaévei alatt nyomós oka lett volna beperelni az akkori igazgatóját tolakodó magatartása miatt. De maga inkább megalkudott vele egy Roxforti önarcképben, nemde?

- Jó, jó… ne folytasd! – vágott közbe a Kövér Dáma. Az arcára valahogy a szokásosnál több piros festék jutott, majd ezt elrejtendő a kép felcsapódott, és szabaddá tette az utat a Griffendél klubhelységig.

Harry arcán egy pillanatra elégedett mosoly suhant át, ahogy belépett – aztán gyorsan elkomorult, amint észrevette a falfehér Ront és Hermionét. A lány épp zokogva dőlt Ron vállára, és először észre sem vették Harryt.

- Mi történt? – kérdezte, és lehuppant a velük szemben lévő fotelbe. Hermione ekkor felemelte a könnyáztatta arcát, de Ron válaszolt helyette.

- Összevesztek Ginnyvel – mondta szinte óvatosan – és egy csomó hülyeséget vágtak egymás fejéhez…

- De miért sír?

Ron tanácstalanul megvakarta vörös üstökét.

- Tudod, ez olyan női dolog lehet…

- Ronald Weasley, le sem tagadhatnád, hogy öt bátyád van! – csattant fel Hermione, majd Harryhez fordult – Te jól vagy? Piton professzor nem engedte,hogy ottmaradjunk veled.

Harry csak türelmetlenül bólintott.

- Hol van most Ginny?

Ron és Hermione összenéztek, végül a lány válaszolt.

- A szobájában – mondta egy sóhajtás kíséretében, majd miután erre Harry szó nélkül felpattant, hozzátette – De ne menj utána. Egyrészt nem tudnál, másrészt azt mondta hogy nem nagyon szeretne látni téged…

- Ho-hogyan? – hebegte Harry.

- Hát nem pontosan ezekkel a szavakkal mondta – kotyogott közbe Ron – mit gondolsz, miért bőg Hermione?

Harry válasz nélkül visszarogyott a foteljába.

- De mi történt egészen pontosan?

Ron erre rosszallóan összevonta a szemldökét. Harry most vette csak észre, hogy a barátja is neheztel rá.

- Azt hiszem, ezt nekünk kéne megkérdeznünk. És a húgomnak is tartozol egy magyarázattal. Van fogalmad arról, hogy mit láttunk, amikor megérkeztünk oda?

Harry elvörösödött. A barátai valószínűleg semmit sem értenek az egészből, és Ginny a legkevésbé.

- Igen. De… nem az volt, amire gondoltok! A professzor haldoklott, és az csak egy pálca nélküli varázslat volt, amit…

- Ne fáradj, Harry – szólt közbe Ron, majd kicsit hitetlenkedve folytatta – Brian már elmagyarázta Ginnynek, hogy mi történt. Azt mondta, hogy valamilyen szeretet-varázslat vagy micsoda volt… De kicsit eltúloztad a dolgot, nem?

Harry nyelt egyet, és még mindig szokatlanul vörös arccal a barátaira nézett.

- És Ginny ezután sem… most sem akar beszélni velem?

Ron megrázta a fejét.

- Hát, nem igazán. Elég hisztérikusan viselkedett. Azt mondta, elege van a megmentő-mániádból…

Harry reményvesztetten felnyögött, és hátradőlt a fotelben, Hermione pedig rosszallóan nézett rá.

- Ne légy dühös rá. Te nem tudhatod, hogy ez az egész hogy nézett ki. Ahogy… _csókolóztál_ Boldemuder professzorral… az olyan valósághű volt – itt egy kicsit elbizonytalanodott – Ugye, tényleg csak a varázslat miatt csináltad?

- Hát persze – hördült fel Harry, és bosszankodva vette tudomásul, hogy akarata ellenére ismét elvörösödik – Ha nem mentem meg, a pajzs elpusztul, és Roxfortot elfoglalják a halálfalók, az talán jobb lett volna?

Hermione gyanakodva nézett rá, aztán sóhajtott.

- Persze hogy nem. Azt viszont meg kell értened, hogy Ginnynek ez egyszerűen túl sok volt.

- Hé, Ginny előtt még Harryt védted! – méltatlankodott Ron.

- Ha jól tudom, először te is fel akartad pofozni Harryt.

- De akkor még nem tudtam, hogy miért csinálta… Különben is, Ginny a szokott módján túlreagálta a dolgot…

- Igen? Túlreagálta? És az mi volt, amikor majdnem beverted Terry Boot orrát, mert megkérdezte, hogy segítek-e neki számmisztikából?

Harry úgy döntött, hogy jobb elejét venni a vitának.

- Elég! Kérlek, hagyjátok abba… - mondta, majd egy sóhajtás után megdörzsölte a halántékát – Nem szándékosan csináltam az egészet… Azt kívánom, bárcsak meg se történt volna. De akkor éreztem, hogy a professzor haldoklik, és még a pálcám sem volt nálam. Valamit tennem kellett, és fogalmam sincs honnan, de tudtam, hogy ez az egyetlen megoldás…

Óvatosan felnézett a barátaira, és az értetlen pillantásaikkal találta szembe magát. Sokáig egyikük sem szólt.

- Harry… - kezdte aztán halkan Hermione, és látszott, hogy kicsit tart a haragjától – Honnan tudsz ilyen varázslatokat? Senki sem tanította nekünk, én csak egyszer olvastam ilyesfajta mágiáról egy nagyon régi könyvben…

Harry meglepetten pislogott.

- Nem tudom – válaszolta őszintén, majd hirtelen kifakadt – Dumbledore ezeréves emlékekkel tömte tele a fejem, és ha elgyengülök, Voldemorttal álmodok, szóval egy röpke megérzés aggaszt jelenleg a legkevésbé!

- Mi nem úgy gondoltuk, és természetesen a te oldaladon állunk… - fogott bele Hermione, de Ron leintette, hogy hagyja beszélni.

- Ne haragudjatok – motyogta Harry – Én állandóan csak… Belekeveredek dolgokba. Nem tehetek róla…

Ron erre csupán összevonta a szemöldökét. Hermione is sokáig hallgatott, majd egy bátortalan mozdulattal megpaskolta Harry térdét.

- Nyugodj meg. Ginny valahogy meg fog békélni. Csak adj neki egy kis időt.

- Nem tudom, hogy valaha szóba áll-e még velem. – mormogta pesszimistán – tényleg eléggé félreérthető volt a helyzet.

Ron erre kuncogni kezdett, mire Hermione rácsapott a fejére.

- Bocsánat. – szabadkozott a fiú – de eszembe jutott, az arckifejezés, amit Piton és Ginny vágott… Öhm… Így utólag viccesnek tűnik. – fejezte be sután, ahogy észrevette Harry elsápadó arcát.

- Tényleg, Pitonnal nem volt gondod? – faggatta gyorsan Hermione.

- Hát… nem igazán – felelte Harry, belegondolva, hogy sokkal rosszabb is lehetett volna - Csak egyszer akart megölni. Vagyis, kétszer, mert először egy furcsa bájitallal kezdte.

Hermione gyanakvó pillantással méregette.

- Ugye nem párbajoztatok?

- Dehogy. Ott sem volt a pálcám. Bár ez Pitont nem zavarta volna… Egyébként a szokásos műsort adta elő, hogy rosszabb vagyok, mint az apám, és ne merjek többet hozzászólni.

A lány tekintete most megenyhült, és Ron arcára is együttérző félmosoly ült ki.

- Nem akartunk otthagyni téged egyedül Pitonnal, de elzavart minket. Fawkes és Brian pedig beszélni akartak Lupinnal és McGalagonnyal, úgyhogy a gyengélkedőbe mentünk, pedig csak pár horzsolás volt rajtunk.

Harrynek most eszébe jutottak az éjszaka eseményei.

- Nagyon jó volt az a lebegtető-bűbáj, amit csináltatok – mondta, és megkísérelt egy halvány mosolyt – Aggódtam értetek, de látom, nem volt rá okom.

Erre egyikük sem felelelt, csak zavartan néztek maguk elé. Az elmúlt nap mindhármukban kitörölhetetlen emlékeket hagyott. Ginny fogja talán a legtovább emészteni a történteket.

Még sokáig ültek ott, és lassan más témákra terelődött a szó, amiért Harry igazán hálás volt. Többek között arra, hogy hányan fogják itthagyni az iskolát ezután az eset után. Mivel a harcokba aurorok is bekapcsolódtak, pár óra múlva ettől lesz hangos a Reggeli Próféta. McGalagony megnyugtató beszéde nem lehetett hatással mindenkire, főleg a szülők fognak tiltakozni, ha tudomást szereznek minderről.

Hűvös őszi szél fújt be a klubhelyiség nyitva hagyott ablakán. Harry szórakozottan a kandalló felé bökött a pálcájával, és a fahasábok lángoltak fel, melegséggel töltve el a szobát. A táncoló fényben hirtelen az jutott eszébe, hogy ez volt az első igazi varázslat, amit látott egy viharos éjszakán, abban a tengerparti viskóban… de azóta olyan sok minden megváltozott. Már nem tudott meglepődni egy esernyővel varázsló óriáson, sőt, szinte képtelen volt _bármivel_ kapcsolatban döbbenetet érezni.

Hermione és Ron épp arról vitatkoztak, hogy bezárják-e az iskolát, ha most nagyon leapad a létszám, de ő alig figyelt rájuk. Valahogy… _öregnek_ érezte magát. Sokkal öregebbnek, mint a vele szemben ülő két barátja, és ez aggodalommal töltötte el.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry aznap nem találkozott Ginnyvel, de igazából nem is kereste, megfogadva Hermione tanácsát. A lány szerint egész nap a szobájában volt, és bár többször megfordult a fejében, hogy beszél vele, mindig visszafogta magát. Neki még egy hosszú beszélgetést el kellett viselnie McGalagonnyal az esetről, és eközben igyekezett biztosítani a boszorkányt arról, hogy minden a legnagyobb rendben van. Ennek ellenére legalább harminc diák még aznap elhagyta az iskolát, legtöbben az első osztályokból. Seamusért is eljöttek a szülei, de egy viharos veszekedési jelenet után a fiuk nélkül kellett távozniuk, Seamus ugyanis továbbra sem volt hajlandó „megfutamodni". Most, hogy tudott a kriladitról, Harry titokban meg tudta érteni a távozókat.

Ennek ellenére amikor McGalagony teljesen komoly arccal a véleményét kérdezte az iskola fennmaradásával kapcsolatban, kitartott a működés mellett. Jól emlékezett Seamus elszánt arcára, és a többiek kitartására, akik biztos nem örülnének, ha Roxfort bezárna. Meglepetésére McGalagony komolyan vette őt, sőt több mint egy fél órát beszéltek még a rendkívüli intézkedésekről. Végül, a távozók névsorát olvasva úgy döntöttek, hogy kénytelenek lesznek beszüntetni az első három évfolyam működését, amit McGalagony a vacsoránál közölt az érintett diákokkal.

Ez a beszélgetés sem segített Harrynek abban, hogy ne érezze magát húsz évvel öregebbnek a koránál. Este a borús hangulatú vacsora után rögtön lefeküdt, még mielőtt a többiek visszaérkeztek volna. A klubhelységből felszűrődő zajokból kitalálta, hogy az első három évfolyamba tartozók lecipelték összecsomagolt ládáikat, és nemsokára hallotta begördülni a fiákereket a kastélyparkba.

A szél valahonnan az állomás felől elhozta a Roxfort Expressz hosszan elnyúló füttyét. Harry összehúzta a függönyöket, és a teljes sötétségben a másik oldalára fordult. De nem akart még aludni. Gyengének és sebezhetőnek érezte magát, és akárhányszor ellazult, mintha érezte volna Nagini bőrének az érintését…

Amikor táncoló lángnyelvek világították meg a baldachinos ágy függönyét, tudta, hogy a számadásai még nem értek véget. A hátára fordult, és érezte, ahogy Brian hattyúszerű teste a mellkasára nehezedik. Fényt gyújtott a tenyerében, ami megvilágította a főnix fényes tollait.

- Elvisz az Erdőbe? – kérdezte lemondóan. Úgy gondolta, hogy a legjobb, ha rögtön a lényegre tér. Brian erősebben belemarkolt, és Harry nemsokára meghallotta a jól ismert nyugodt hangot.

_- Nem. Bár bevallom, elég nehéz így beszélnem veled, de nem akarlak most elhurcolni sehova._

Harry megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott. Hallotta, hogy közben bejöttek a többiek, ezért szavak nélkül folytatta.

_- Tudom, mit akar mondani._

- _Valóban?_ – kérdezett vissza kíváncsian a főnix. Harry nem tudta nem észrevenni Dumbledore aggodalmát és nyugtalanságát a könnyed hang mögött.

_- Igen. –_ válaszolt tárgyilagosan -_ Felelőtlenség volt az Adava Kedavrát használnom. Megöltem két embert. Gyilkos vagyok. _

_- Miért mondanék ilyesmit?_

Harry értetlenül nézett rá.

_- Mert… ez igaz._

Az öreg mágus sokáig hallgatott. Harry tudta, hogy most valami vigasztalásfélét akar mondani, és megsemmisülten várta az elkerülhetetlen. Nem akarta, hogy vigasztalják. Tudta, hogy ez gyerekes dolog,de a régi életét akarta. A régi Roxfortot, halálfalók és Voldemort fenyegetése nélkül. Nem akart sem igazgató-jelölt, sem a világ potenciális megmentője lenni. Újra tizenegy éves akart lenni, Bogoly Berti-féle Mindenízű Drazsét vásárolni a vonaton, és hallgatni Ron és Hermione véget nem érő vitáit…

A főnix mintha megérezte volna ezt, és halkan válaszolt.

_- Harry, az életben nem választhatsz mindig jó és rossz között. Legtöbbször annyit tehetsz csupán, hogy a legkisebb rossz mellett döntesz. Így történt ez éjszaka is. Felteszem, bármit megtettél volna, hogy a halálfalók elhagyják Roxfortot…_

Harry dühösen szuszogott. Tipikus Dumbledore-féle baromság! Hirtelen kifakadt, és felszabadult benne minden feszültség, ami a nap során nyomasztotta.

_- Majdnem megöltem az unokahúgát! Kimondtam a halálos átkot! Hatalmasabb voltam abban a pillanatban, mint bárki más, Voldemortot és magát is beleértve! Senki sem tudott volna megállítani!_

Dumbledore tekintetén egy árnyalatnyi félelem suhant át, s erre Harry meglepetten elhallgatott. A varázsló hangja meggyötörtnek és öregnek tűnt, amikor újra megszólalt.

_- Tudom, Harry. Sokan… így éreznek a Gépben. Ezért van ott a sárkány, hogy ne engedje gyilkolásra használni a Három Kor Erejét…_

Harry kerülte az öreg varázsló pillantását. Ismét érezte a torkában az önvád keserű ízét, és amikor elszánta magát a legszörnyűbb igazság bevallására, eleredtek a könnyei.

_- Lil… ő… nem volt elég erős ahhoz, hogy megállítson. Átvettem az irányítást, és… Én okoztam azokat a sebeket. Nem érdekelt, hogy szenved…_

Harry vállait megrázta a néma sírás, és csak remélni tudta, hogy Ron nem hallotta meg. Dumbledore sokáig hallgatott. Hagyta, hogy Harry egy kicsit megnyugodjon, és csak azután szólalt meg ismét.

_- Az, hogy most az önvád gyötör, és hogy végül mégsem ölted meg Voldemortot, mindennél jobban bizonyítja, hogy az erőd ellenére önmagad maradtál. Tudod egyáltalán, hogy mi volt az a varázslat, amivel megmentetted Lilt?_

Harry erőtlenül megrázta a fejét.

_- A régiek „önkéntes adomány" – nak hívták. Minden életerőd átadtad neki, hogy ne haljon meg - bár elég érdekes módját választottad, a csók nem szükséges hozzá. Persze sokat segíthet, ha szereted az illetőt. Másképp talán nem is működik a varázslat. Ezelőtt sosem láttam, hogy valaki képes lett volna ezt a bűbájt elvégezni, jómagam csak egyszer kerültem olyan helyzetbe, hogy próbálkoznom kellett vele. Nem arattam teljes sikert._

Dumbledore őszinte szavaira Harry csak nyelt egyet. Ismét eszébe jutott az a probléma, ami eddigi Roxfortos éveiben gyötörte.

_- Miért van az – _kérdezte aztán halkan_ – hogy ha valami veszély történik, akkor olyan dolgokra vagyok képes, amit biztos nem tudnék megismételni egy átváltoztatástan-órán?_

A főnix szokatlanul mély hallgatásba burkolózott, majd gyanakodva méregette Harryt.

_- Gishart mondott talán valamit, miután a saját mágiájával átvizsgált téged?_

Harry szinte bosszankodva nézett rá. Muszáj Dumbledore-nak mindenről tudnia? Végül kényelmetlenül feszengve bólintott.

_-Azt hiszem, kitalálta a jóslatot. És… szörnyszülöttnek nevezett. Aztán valami olyasmit mondott, hogy a természet fekete humora vagyok – _majd tétován hozzátette_ – Nem akart beengedni a Gépbe. De végül minden bizonnyal a „kisebbik rosszat" választotta… _

_- Valóban?_ – dörmögte Dumbledore elgondolkozva. Harry kétségbeesetten fakadt ki.

_- Mit akart mondani ezzel Gishart?_

Meglepődve vette észre, hogy a főnix kerüli a pillantását.

_- Nem tudom, Harry. Sajnos tényleg nem tudom._

Harry már majdnem a fejéhez vágta, hogy hazudik, de eszébe jutott, hogy Dumbledore sosem válaszolt neki direkt hazugsággal. Talán épp most kezdi el? Mielőtt azonban tovább firtathatta volna a dolgot, az igazgató ismét megszólalt.

_- Ideje lenne aludnod. Egy nagyon nehéz nap áll mögötted._

Bár a főnix hangja nem volt parancsoló, Harry mégis érezte, hogy Dumbledore lezártnak tekinti a beszélgetést.

_- Nem akarok aludni – _sütötte le a szemét, és egy kicsit szégyenkezve folytatta_ – Félek, hogy ismét… Voldemorttal fogok álmodni._

_- Ezúttal nem. Itt maradok veled, és figyelek az álmaidra, csak próbáld kiüríteni az elméd… _

Harry megkönnyebbülten bólintott, és igyekezett követni az igazgató utasítását. Azonban ez elég nehéznek bizonyult.

_- Az az „önkéntes adomány"- dolog csak akkor működik, ha szeretem az illetőt?_

A főnix sóhajtott.

_- Nos… Igen. _

_- Én nem vagyok szerelmes Lilbe. – _jelentette ki határozottan

_- Sokféle szeretet létezik, Harry. És sokféle szerelem is. Én nem vádollak semmivel, de Aberforthnak inkább ne meséld el az esetet. Perselusnak is meggyűlt vele a baja._

_- Én…De hát tényleg nincs köztünk semmi!_

_- Aberforth ritkán törődik a részletekkel._

- _Tulajdonképpen mi történt Lil és Piton közt?_ – kérdezte kíváncsian Harry, mire a főnix fáradtan becsukta a szemét.

_- Aludj, Harry. Már nem sokáig van erőm ehhez a beszélgetéshez. Emberi idegpályákat kell fenntartanom a főnix-agyban és ez elég kimerítő…_

Harry látta, hogy erre már nem fog választ kapni, ezért szótlanul oldalra fordult, és behunyta a szemét. _Majdnem_ mindent sikerült kiürítenie az elméjéből. Egyedül Lil összevagdalt testét, és Piton tömény gyűlöletbe burkolt szenvedését látta maga előtt, ahogy álomba merült.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rémálmai mégsem voltak, és legnagyobb megkönnyebbülésére Lil másnap már tanított. Reggelinél tűnt fel, és ugyanolyan mosolygós volt, mint egy héttel ezelőtt. Aztán Ginnyt is észrevette – a Hollóhátasok asztalához ült le Luna mellé, és rá sem hederített Harryre. Ez persze az egész napját elrontotta, és bár McGalagony igyekezett rendben megtartani az órákat, Harry egyáltalán nem figyelt. Ennek az lett az eredménye, hogy kéttekercs pluszmunkát kapott az igazgatónőtől, amit elég dühösen fogadott. A rendszerető McGalagony nyilván „jó leckének" tartja ezt az egészet a Nagybetűs Életre, vagy mire, de észrevehetné, hogy ő már javában benne jár az említett korban. Este (Hermione borús jóslatai ellenére) megpróbált beszélni Ginnyvel, de hideg elutasítást kapott, és kis híján egy rémdenevér-rontást is.

Az elmúlt napnak más utóhatásai is voltak: az Esti Prófétában megjelent, hogy Voldemort feldühödött halálfalói több helyen felrobbantották a londoni metrót, és ráadásul nagy tömegek előtt nyilvánosan varázsoltak. A minisztériumi aurorok egy kisebb hadserege alig győzte módosítani az emlékezetüket. A káosz egyre inkább eluralkodott rajtuk, és a varázslók bizalma ismét megrendült a Minisztériumban. Harryt leginkább az bosszantotta, hogy a Próféta _„Az ország Harry Potterért kiált – a kivételes fiú talán cserbenhagyta a varázsvilágot?"_ szalagcímmel lehozott egy több mint egyoldalas cikket, amit az igencsak gyanús R.V. monogram zárt.

Egyedül az vigasztalta, hogy Lil szemmel láthatóan jól volt, leszámítva azt, hogy a viselkedése még kiszámíthatatlanabb lett. A boszorkány elárulta Harryéknek, hogy akárhányszor áthalad valaki a pajzson (ponotsabban a főkapun, mert csak ott lehetett ezt megtenni), végigbizsereg a gerince, és érzi, hogy ki volt az. Ha nem kívánatos behatoló az illető, azonnal lezárhatta a bejáratot. A tanárnő végigkuncogta az első SVK-óráját, és senki sem értette miért. Később elárulta hármójuknak, hogy több mint egy óráig nem engedte Fricset bejönni – persze csak hogy tesztelje a rendszert. Aztán lenyugodott, és pár nap múlva meg sem látszott rajta a változás. A kriladit nyakláncot pedig mindig gondosan elrejtette a ruhája alá.

A Gépben töltött percekről egyikük sem beszélt. Harry többször megpróbált bocsánatot kérni tőle, de Lil úgy tett, mintha nem történt volna semmi. Azt azért egyszer megkérdezte, amikor négyszemközt voltak, hogy hogyan menekült meg, hiszen érezte, hogy haldoklik. Harry tökéletes nyugalommal a szemébe hazudta, hogy csakis Piton gyors segítségének köszönheti az életét, és Ronékat is megkérte, hogy hallgassanak a csókról.

Arról senkinek sem szólt, hogy egyedül Brian társaságában tudja rémálmok nélkül végigaludni az éjszakát. Próbálta az egyre inkább elhatalmasodó rosszkedvét tettetett vidámságba burkolni, de tudta, hogy a barátait ezzel nem tévesztheti meg. Egyre többször kellett elviselnie Hermione aggódó pillantását, és Ron zavart kérdéseit, amivel azt akarta megtudni, hogy minden rendben van-e vele. Természetesen egyáltalán nem volt, de mindig határozott igennel válaszolt a kérdésekre. Egy kis melegséggel töltötte el, hogy két embernek legalább számít valamit.

Kiábrándító volt minden reggel a Próféta halálhíreit olvasni, és még hosszú napokig Rita Vitrol „leleplező" cikkének szalagcíme járt a fejében. A nő egy dologban nem hazudott: _tényleg_ _neki_ kell tennie valamit, hogy véget érjenek ezek a szörnyűségek… Egyre többet morfondírozott a Horcruxok helyén, és közben észre sem vette, hogy elmaradozik a barátaitól. Ron és Hermione mostanában sok időt töltött egymás társaságában, így nem tűnt fel nekik sem, hogy Harry a délutánjainak nagy részében a könyvtárba jár.

Igazából nem tanult, csak gondolkozott és lapozgatta a könyveket, vagy bámult kifele az ablakon. Innen épp rálátott Hagrid kunyhójára, és sokszor nézte az óriást a három kis sárkány társaságában. Az első pár napban Hagrid gügyögve egy hatalmas babakocsiban tologatta őket, (ami a saját bevallása szerint csecsemőkorában még az övé volt), majd amikor a sárkányfiókák ezt porig égették, inkább csak játszott velük a kertben. Sokkal könnyebben lehetett őket kezelni, mint annak idején Norbertet – legalábbis Hagrid szerint, aki több mint egy órán keresztül bőgött azon, hogy a most már gügyögő fiókák „mamá"-nak szólították. Lillel együtt négyesben sokszor meglátogatták a kunyhót. Harry, Ron és Hermione nagyon örült, hogy ilyen boldognak látják Hagridot, és a fiókák is ragaszkodtak pótmamájukhoz.

Az október gyorsan eltelt. Egyre hűvösebb szél rázta meg a kastély ablakait, és bár a Roxmortsi hétvégéket McGalagony betiltotta, igyekezett mindent a „régi kerékvágásba" terelni – ami nagyon nehéz volt egy maroknyi diákkal. A kastély szinte kongott az ürességtől, ennek ellenére megrendezték az első kviddicsmérkőzést: a Griffendél - Mardekár találkozót. Ez általában a legizgalmasabb meccs szokott lenni, de a Mardekár jelenlegi csapata siralmas volt. Csak két hajtót tudtak kiállítani, és az egyik terelőjük jól láthatóan képtelen volt megkülönböztetni a gurkót a kvafftól. Harry pedig a legújabb képessége ellen küzdött, miszerint a cikeszek csaknem szó szerint belekeveredtek a kezébe. Amikor a meccs folyamán már harmadszor is megpróbálta újra elhajítani az aranylabdát, Luna, a „szakkommentátor" álmatag hangja töltötte be a levegőt.

- Az állás jelenleg százhatvan-nulla a Griffendél javára. Ó, és a piros-arany mezes Potter ezúttal nem tudta elég hamar eldobni a cikeszt. Madam Hooch észreveszi és lefújja a meccset. – majd kis szünet után hozzátette – szép és majdnem szoros küzdelem volt.

Szavait a jelenlevő diákok lemondó morajlása követte, és rekordidő alatt kiürült a lelátó. Harry titokban meg volt győződve arról, hogy ez egyben az idény utolsó meccse is volt, de nem igazán bánta a dolgot. Amikor pár perccel később Ron és Hermione társaságában a Griffendél-torony felé haladtak, meg sem lepődött, hogy McGalagony hangját hallja meg maga mögül.

- Mr Potter…

Mindhárman megálltak. Harry lemondó arckifejezéssel fordult meg.

- Igen, tudom. A meccs elég szánalmas volt.

Az igazgatónő türelmetlenül félbeszakította.

- Nem erről van szó. Vagyis… a meccs szokatlanul egyoldalú volt, de most másról akartam beszélni magával… - zavartan köhintett, és látszott rajta, hogy szívesebben venné, ha nincs ott Ron és Hermione.

- Igen? – kérdezte kíváncsian Harry.

- Nos – húzta ki magát McGalagony – Mint tudja, ma este van Halloween éjszakája…

Harry nem tudta. Már egy ideje nem figyelte a naptárat.

- Tényleg? – kérdezte udvariasan, miközben azon morfondírozott, hogy mire akar kilyukadni a professzor. McGalagony türelmetlenül nézett vissza rá.

- Igen, Potter, mint minden év október 31-én. Szeretném, ha ez a nap pontosan olyan lenne, mint Albus idejében. De a Nagyterembe a házimanók szerint…

- Áh – Harry hirtelen ráeszmélt – A jelszó!

- Pontosan. Amit én sajnálatos módon nem kaptam meg Albustól, pedig minden lényegesebb dolgot leírt.

Az igazgatónő még mindig pengevékonyságúra szűkített ajkakkal, és egy alig látható pírral az arcán rövid listát nyomott Harry kezébe.

- Ha lenne szíves ezt elintézni… Nekem úgyis dolgom van – majd Hermionéra és Ronra pillantott – Miss Granger és Mr Weasley bizonyára a segítségére lesznek.

Azzal egy kurta biccentés után az igazgatói felé vette az irányt. Ron szó nélkül kikapta a pergament Harry kezéből, majd meglepetten felhorkantott.

- Mi ez a sok marhaság? „ 950 denevér, 400 töklámpás, 1000 lebegő cukor és édesség"? Ezt kéri vacsorára Roxmortsból?

Harry szája széles vigyorra húzódott.

- Naná hogy nem. – majd visszavette a papírt – Nos… van kedvetek segíteni a Nagyterem feldíszítésében?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miután lerakták a seprűiket, rögtön az üres Nagyterem felé indultak. Harry egész pontosan „emlékezett" arra, hogy mit kell csinálnia az ünnepi díszítés érdekében. Amikor beértek, mindenfajta magyarázat nélkül a tanárok asztala felé tartott, és helyet foglalt az igazgatói székben, majd elővette a pálcáját.

- Álljatok egy kicsit hátrébb – fordult oda Ronhoz és Hermionéhoz, akik vonakodva bár de szót fogadtak.

- _Decoro_ – mondta Harry, és megkocogtatta a szék karfáját.

- Te most mit csinálsz? – kérdezte gyanakodva Ron, de a válaszra már nem volt idő: rögtön előtte eltűnt a padló kövezete, majd kisvártatva furcsa ezüstszerkezet bukkant fel, lila ködbe burkolva. Mindhárman megkövülten bámulták a jelenséget. A gép nagyon hasonlított Dumbledore szerkentyűihez, amit az irodájában tartott, csak sokkal nagyobb volt náluk.

- Ez meg mire kell? – kérdezte döbbenten Hermione. Harry megvakarta a fejét.

- Hát elvileg ezzel a Nagyterem minden díszét be lehet állítani. Azt hiszem azért kell, mert nehéz lenne az egész vacsora alatt fenntartani a varázslatokat.

- Akkor bizonyára ebben is van kriladit – jegyezte meg Hermione mindentudón. Harry inkább nem fűzött véleményt a dologhoz, csak megvonta a vállát.

- Lehet. Na nézzük meg, mit tud!

Azzal közelebb lépett, és rögtön megtalálta, amit keresett.

- Azta! Ez nem semmi…– hallotta meg Ron csodálkozó hangját maga mögött, és titokban egyetértett vele.

A gép oldalára ezüst dombornyomással több felirat is volt kanyarítva: az első a **_Mennyezet_** volt és mellette egy kis kapcsoló a _Kinti Égbolt_ felirat alatt állt, de lehetett választani a _Katedrális_, a _Jégbarlang_, és a _Tenger Mélye_ állások közt.

Ezalatt a **_Díszítések_** felirat állt, mellettük a _Töklámpás, Lebegő Gyertyák, Lebegő édességek, Denevér, Szerpentin, Hóesés, Jégcsap, Hullócsillag, Virágeső _és_ Tündérpor_ feliratok, és mindegyik mellett volt egy-egy számláló, amelyek most egységesen nullát mutattak.

Majd az **_Ünnepi színek_** következett (nyilván az évzáró ünnepségre), lehetett választani a négy ház színei és a Roxfort színei között.

- Ez marhajó… - nyögte Ron, majd felcsillant a szeme – ugye mindegyiket kipróbáljuk?

Hermione rosszallóan nézett rá.

- Csak egy óránk van a vacsoráig, Ron!

- De legalább a mennyezetet állítsd át – nyafogott Harrynek, akár egy ötéves gyerek. Harry erre kuncogni kezdett, és egy nonverbális varázslattal az első felirat melletti mutatót a _Tenger Mélye_ állásba pöccintette. A kinti szürke égbolt azonnal eltűnt a fejük fölül és kristálytiszta tengervizet pillantottak meg helyette, milliónyi színes halrajjal. Mintha egy korallzátony nőtt volna a terem fölé.

- Ez gyönyörű…- suttogta Hermione elhűlten – Vajon miért nem használjuk soha?

- Biztos azért, mert nincs halacskás ünnepünk – vigyorgott Ron, majd némi cinkosság tűnt fel a hangjában – tényleg, nem akarjuk így hagyni?

Harry megrázta a fejét.

- Nem éppen Halloween-i hangulatú, és McGalagony kitekerné a nyakunkat. – mondta, azzal visszapöccintette a mutatót a _Kinti Égbolt_ állásba. Hermione csalódottan felsóhajtott. Aztán Harry a _Töklámpás_ felirat melletti számlálót a pálcájával 400-ra állította, mire a kiválasztott tárgyak azonnal megjelentek felettük kaotikus összevisszaságban.

- Valahogy el kéne rendeznetek őket – szólt hátra Harry a döbbent Ronéknak – lebegtető-bűbájjal elvileg menni fog…

Míg a barátai a négy asztal fölé rendezték a lámpásokat, Harry „megrendelte" az ezer lebegő édességet, és a kilencszázötven denevért is, majd segített Ronnak és Hermionénak rendet rakni köztük. Kisvártatva teljesen úgy nézett ki a Nagyterem, mint bármelyik más Halloweeni ünnepségen.

Ron elégedetten vigyorgott, de Hermione tekintete az asztalra siklott.

- És a terítés? – kérdezte Harrytől.

- Azt a házimanók csinálják. Csak fel kell hozni a konyhában lévő asztalokról – Harry halványan elmosolyodott, és felrémlett benne az elsőéves évnyitó. Most értette meg Dumbledore akkori „beszédét", és feltartott pálcával kimondta a négy házért felelős manó nevét:

- Filkó! Pityer! Varkocs! Dzsúszli!

Az asztalokon megjelent először a díszítés, majd az ételek is. Sokkal kevesebb tányér, mint normális esetben, de a házimanók a tanári asztalhoz legközelebb eső részen terítettek.

- Szép munka – csendült fel egy szigorú hang mögöttük, mire mindhárman megrezzentek, és hátrafordultak. Meglátták McGalagonyt, ahogy szélesre tárja a Nagyterem ajtaját, és egy büszke mosolyt küld feléjük. – megvan mindegyik denevér?

- Mind a kilencszázötven – vigyorgott Harry, miközben Roxforti diákok lassan kezdték ellepni a termet.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Senki sem vette észre, hogy a vacsorán valójában _kilencszázötvenegy_ denevér volt jelen. Az is csak Harrynek tűnt fel, hogy egyikőjük szemtelenül beleáztatja a lábát a sütőtöklevébe.

- A francba – morogta, azzal a denevért egy cseppet sem finomkodó mozdulattal a talárzsebébe gyűrte, és kiviharzott a teremből.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sziasztok - szinte meg sem tudtam szólalni a boldogságtól, amikor láttam, mennyi vélemény érkezett - és esdekelve kérem a bocsánatotokat a késői frissítésért, de sajnos kénytelen voltam egy kicsit a _szakmámmal_ foglalkozni, és _nyaralni_ is elvittek (Felháborító mindkettő!) és mivel real time írom a regényt ezek igencsak akadályozó tényezők...

Lehetetlen feladat minden véleményre válaszolni én mégis megkísérlem... :) Zsooóó, Tata, Pictus, bocs a késői új fejezetért :( Cadogannak üzenem, hogy lebuktatott a LOTR-beütéssel, igazából azt is szeretem, de Rowling is sok elemet merít onnan :) Kösz tia a 2 véleményt:)

Kati, ha már ez a fejezet is könnyekre fakasztott, mi lesz a végén? gonoszul vigyorog Küldök majd zsepit :)pho18 pedig túl kedves hozzám :) Egyébként nem tudom, hágy fejezet lesz, de van még 2 horcrux. logan, az angol változat Kármádá ügye lesz majd, de ő most szó szerint robotol (robotokat programoz :))

Visszautasítom Dávid véleményében a perverzió gyanúját.. öh, legalábbis nam akartam durvára :) Aragorn, elárulhatom, hogy az Egyesült Magyar Vármegyék még szerepelni fog a történetben :)

Daniel teljesen lebuktatott. Hugrabug serlegét teljesen elfelejtettem :( Amikor kitaláltam a Horcruxokat, nem volt nálam a könyv... de már nem változtatok a dolgon, és kitaláltam egy nagyon pöpecet a pálcára, úgyhogy maradok ennél :)

Uhh, egy csomóan vagytok még (ami tökjó)... mivel Ti nem kérdeztetek, csak egy digitális ölelést küldök Caty, Vilien, Ursula, Sty, Josi, Sziszi, Tom Denem, Herika, hhierro és Nomen részére!

Ha jól látom, ez a regény lett a legtöbbet véleményezett a magyar oldalon, ezt nagyon köszönöm Nektek!

Ui: Az Artemisia Absinthium a fehér üröm latin neve. És tényleg magtalálható az abszintban... :) És tényleg tartalmaz idegmérget. :D


	16. A küszöbön túl

**A/N:** Sziasztok! Némi vívódás után átjavítottam ezt a fejezetet – legalább is, egy kis részletét, mert be kellett látnom, hogy ha a Pitonos párbeszédnél nem kérdeznek rá Harryék azokra az igen fontos dolgokra (Amikre eredetileg nem akartam, hogy rákérdezzenek, de majd megoldom máshogy a köv. fejezetet :D) akkor enyhén szólva fogyatékosnak tűnnek :)). (Ez Harry és Ron esetében még hihető, de ott volt Hermione is:D) Szóval azt a részt átjavítottam – és nagyon köszönöm az ezzel kapcsolatos észrevételeket Zsooóó-nak és pho18-nak! (Teljesen igazatok volt. Nem jó, ha egy fejezetet meg kell magyarázni:))) Úgyhogy, ha szeretnétek, most olvassátok el ezt is)

Sajnos, mint mondtam, elutazom két hétre, tehát a frissítés csúszni fog… ki tudja, mennyivel. Egyelőre szinte semmit nem írtam meg belőle, naponta pár perc szabad időm volt csak az utóbbi időben. De talán jót fog tenni a szünet (mármint nekem), kissé fáradok néha és hibázok… :)

Aminek ékes példája egy újabb hiba, amire Zsuzsi hívta fel a figyelmemet. Köszönöm, kijavítottam! Nem tudom mikor lesz fenn a folytatás, most sajnos dolgoznom kell…(nem vagyok otthon)

**16. A küszöbön túl**

- Elment az esze? Bárki megláthatta volna – morogta Harry, miközben a Nagyteremből kiérve tekintetével egy üres helységet keresett. Válaszul a talárzsebe dühösen megrándult, de egyéb tiltakozásra a denevér jelenleg képtelen volt.

Harrynek eszébe jutott, hogy pár lépésnyire van egy nagyobbacska raktár, ezért szinte futva oda tartott. Hatalmas lendülettel fordult be a sarkon – és összeütközött Lillel. A boszorkány úgy nézett rá, mintha egy álomból ébredt volna fel.

- Nocsak, épp téged kerestelek – mondta aztán. Harry ekkor jött rá, hogy nem látta őt a Nagyteremben.

- Miért nincs az ünnepi vacsorán? – firtatta összevont szemöldökkel.

- Milyen ünnep van? – kérdezett vissza kíváncsian Lil, aki sosem használt naptárat.

- Hát Halloween.

- Á – derült fel a boszorkány arca – Az a dolog a kísértetekkel, ugye?

Harry nem válaszolt, csak bizonytalanul bólintott.

- Ó, azt nem bánom, hogy kihagytam. Különben is, aggasztó dolgok történtek – mondta Lil, de közben halványan mosolygott. Harry gyanította, hogy ez valamilyen idegesítő sárkány-szokás.

- Igen? Micsoda? – kérdezte gyorsan. Hálás lett volna, ha Lil abbahagyja ezt a mosolyt, mert kirázta tőle a hideg.

- Hát, egyrészt reggel éreztem, hogy Brian és Fawkes elhagyja a kastélyt…- kezdte tűnődve a boszorkány.

- Tudom. Még a meccs előtt Pitonhoz mentek, de ő most…

- De nem jöttek vissza – vágott közbe Lil – aztán láttam bejönni Aberforth - t és Perselust, talán öt perce. Remélem, nem csinálnak semmi bajt…

- Nyugodjon meg – szólt közbe gyorsan Harry – Piton a zsebemben van.

Lil furcsán nézett rá. Két hónap edződés az emberek között ráébresztette a képletes beszéd fontosságára.

- Úgy érted, zsarolod valamivel Perselust?

- Mih...? Nem! Úgy értem, hogy _benne van a zsebemben_!

- Áh. Ezúttal szó szerint – mosolygott Lil diadalmasan, majd a gyanúsan mozgó zsebre nézve kicsit elkomorult – nem lesz boldog, ha kijön.

Harry sem táplált illúziókat.

- Tudom. De el kellett rejtenem. Aberforth most hol lehet?

Lil csak egy pillanatra gondolkozott el.

- Szerintem nem kell sokat keresgélni. Valószínűleg összefügg a látogatásuk. Menjünk ki a parkba!

Harry bólintott, és megfordult, majd a tölgyfaajtó felé szaladtak. Ron és Hermione ekkor surranhattak ki a Nagyteremből, és kis híján összeütköztek velük. Ron szája még tele volt az ünnepi vacsorával, és bosszúsan méregette Hermionét, aki viszont szemmel láthatóan aggódott.

- Mi történt? – kérdezte a lány a futástól zihálva – egyszerűen csak kirohantál… Még a sütőtökleved is kiborítottad!

Harry időközben rájött, hogy az előbb kulcsfontosságú információkat cseréltek Lillel védőbűbájok nélkül, ezért most megpróbált kevésbé egyértelmű lenni. Jelentőségteljesen nézett a barátaira.

- Egy _denevér_ van a zsebemben.

- Szó szerint értsétek – kotyogott közbe Lil segítőkészen, és egy botsuhintással kinyitotta a tölgyfaajtót.

- Mi a francnak hoztál el egy denevért? – mordult fel Ron miután lenyelte a tekintélyes mennyiségű sültkrumplit, de szembesülnie kellett Hermione szemrehányó pillantásával.

- Ron! A denevér nyilván…

- Igen- szólt közbe gyorsan Harry – Most pedig Aberforth-t keressük – azzal kirohant a parkba.

- Hogyan?- csodálkozott Hermione, de Ronnal együtt követték őt.

Harryék Lil nyomában végigrohantak a parkon. A boszorkány mintha pontosan tudta volna, hogy merre tart, mert még arra sem vesztegette az idejét, hogy körülnézzen. Végül észrevettek egy Mardekáros sálat viselő fekete hajú diákot Hagrid kunyhója felé tartani. Lil egy másodperccel később elkapta a fiú grabancát, aki erre fájdalmasan felnyüszített, de menekülni nem tudott.

- _Te_ meg mit keresel itt? – ripakodott rá.

A diák egy dühös grimaszt vágott, és a válasza nem tükrözött túl sok udvariasságot.

- Hát téged, hogy a nyavalya törje ki. – majd összevont szemöldökkel hozzátette - Azt hittem, abban a kunyhóban vagy, sárkány-szagot éreztem onnan.

- Azok csak Ehnan fiókái. – válaszolt türelmetlenül a boszorkány - Nézd, apa, tudom hogy nem beszéltünk már egy hónapja…

- Hát ez az – vágott közbe Aberforth – Hogy kerültek ide a fiókák? És mi ez az egész ügy a pajzzsal? – Majd Lil mellett Harryékre pillantott – És minek cipeled magaddal állandóan ezeket az _átkozott_ kölyköket?

Lil pár másodpercet várt a válasszal, talán reménykedett abban, hogy Aberforth lenyugszik.

- Ők Roxfortos diákok, vagyis ide tartoznak. De te miért vagy itt? – szegezte neki ismét a kérdést.

Harry megállapította, hogy Aberforth pillantása a Mardekáros diák testében pont olyan bosszús volt, mint a sajátjában – bármi légyen is az.

- Nincsenek jó híreim - mormogta - Beszélnünk kéne egy biztonságos helyen.

- A kastélyban tudok néhány jó helyet – ajánlotta fel óvatosan Harry, de Aberforth csak megvetően felhorkantott.

- Még mit nem. A kocsmámba megyünk. – Azzal meg sem várva a többiek véleményét, megfordult, és a Roxforti birtok kapuja felé indult.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A teljes sötétség ellenére a Szárnyas Vadkant nem világították ki – sőt, egész Roxmorts szokatlanul élettelennek tűnt egy átlagos Halloween éjszakához képest. Harry egyáltalán nem tartotta jó ötletnek, hogy kijöttek a birtokról, és úgy látszik Piton is így volt ezzel, mert a denevér a zsebében szüntelenül szabadulni próbált. Aztán Ronnal és Hermionéval együtt szorosan a szemébe húzta a csuklyáját, de Aberforth a jelek szerint cseppet sem törődött a veszéllyel.

Az öreg varázsló elővette a pálcáját, és a kocsmaajtóra rászegezve mormogott valamit. Zöld fénycsík szaladt végig a kereten, majd Aberforth berúgta az ajtót. Lil rögtön belépett a vaksötét helységbe, Harry, Ron és Hermione pedig bizonytalanul követték. Rögtön ezután meghallották az ajtó csapódását maguk mögött, majd Aberforth újabb védővarázslatait, amelyek hihetetlen mennyisége szokatlanul nagy veszélyre, vagy súlyos paranoiára utalhattak – a Dumbledore családot ismerve Harry egyiket sem zárta ki.

Lil közben a sötétben jól eligazodva meggyújtott néhány fáklyát, majd leült a bárpulthoz, és némán figyelte, ahogy az apja ismét felvette a „szakállas kocsmáros" alakját.

- Magasságos Merlin, már azt hittem sosem érünk ide… – dörmögte Aberforth, és a szemével végigfutott az ablakokon – ellenőrzöm az emeletet. Elvileg zárva vagyunk, és nincs itt senki, de ebben sosem lehetünk biztosak… Nem egy leselkedőt csíptem már fülön itt.- azzal minden további magyarázat nélkül a rozoga lépcsőn a szobák fele indult, vendégeit lenn hagyva. Lilt ezalatt leporolt egy vajsörös üveget, és halkan kuncogva felbontotta.

- Harry, nem feledkeztél meg valamiről? – kérdezte aztán, miközben jól látható élvezettel a lábait lóbálta a magas bárszéken ülve.

- Oh! – sikkantott fel Hermione is, és Harry mocorgó zsebére nézett.

Harry csak ekkor eszmélt rá, hogy Piton még mindig nála van. Egy aggodalmas pillantást váltva Ronnal elővette a csapkodó denevért, majd gyorsan hátrált öt lépést.

Piton szinte robbanásszerű gyorsasággal alakult vissza emberré.

- Ezt meg hogy merészelted…? – üvöltötte rögtön Harry arcába, aki a hirtelen hangerőtől majdnem hanyatt esett, végül kissé dacosan válaszolt.

- Maga sem volt túl kedves. Azt a sütőtöklevet meg akartam inni!

Harry hallotta, ahogy maga mögött Ron igyekszik visszafojtani a nevetését – kevés sikerrel. Piton erre csak egy lenéző fintort vágott.

- _Nem arról_ beszélek, Potter, és ez a fogyatékos barátodnak is elmondhatod. Bár meg kell jegyeznem, hogy alulfejlett figyelmedet csak drasztikus módszerekkel tudtam magamra vonni.

Amíg Harry azt a meglepő tényt emésztette, hogy Piton nem a zsebrevágásért dühös, a bájitaltanár a köpenyét lobogtatva először Lilhez, majd újra felé fordult, és szinte a szemébe köpte a szavakat:

- Hogy vetted a bátorságot, Potter, hogy kihoztad _őt_ a kastélyból?

A megnevezett lebiggyesztette az alsó ajkát, és visszarakta az asztalra a vajsörös üveget.

- Magamtól jöttem ki. Nem szabadott volna?

Piton megpördült a sarka körül.

- Fogalmad sincs, milyen veszélybe sodortad… - de a mondatát félbe kellett hagynia, mert a lépcső megreccsent mögötte, és jól ismert üvöltés harsogta túl az ő hangját.

- _Ki engedte be_ ezt a pokolfajzatot a kocsmámba?

- Te, apa – válaszolta Lil vidáman, de senki sem viszonozta jókedvét, és Aberforth mintha meg sem hallotta volna. Fenyegetően Piton felé lépett, és egy követhetetlenül gyors mozdulattal nekiszegezte a pálcáját.

- _Hányszor_ akarod megölni vagy tönkretenni a családtagjaimat, te mocsok?

Piton meg sem rezzent. Immár nyugodt arccal hátat fordított és a bárpulthoz lépett, majd egy kancsóból vörösbort töltött magának.

- Bár ez illik hozzád, de ne légy ilyen közönséges, Arth. Te is tudod, hogy miért vagyok itt.

- Már hogyne tudnám – horkant fel a varázsló, mialatt a tekintete parázsként izzott, és lehalkította a hangját - Albus másodszori megölése még nem töltötte ki a napi programodat, ezért további zsákmányra lesel, nemdebár?

Szavait éles, döbbent csend követte. Harry füle furcsán csengeni kezdett, és érezte, hogy kiszaladt a vér az arcából. A tekintetét végül zavartan Pitonra emelte. Észre sem vette, hogy Ron és Hermione ugyanezt teszi.

- Maga… maga tényleg… megölte Dumbledore professzort? – dadogta holtsápadtan.

Piton anélkül, hogy volt tanítványaira vagy Lilre pillantott volna, belekortyolt a borba.

- Természetesen nem. Briant és Fawkest elfogták a halálfalók.

- Ami ugyanazt jelenti – csattant fel Aberforth – Még hogy halálfalók! Te is ott voltál közöttük, mindent láttam innen! Mostanra már biztos nem élnek!

Piton jól leplezett dühvel lerakta a poharát Lil vajsörös üvege mellé.

- Ostobaságokat beszélsz, Arth. A borod pedig ihatatlanul pocsék. – majd a tekintete a másik varázslóéba fúródott - Te is jól tudod, hogy a Sötét Nagyúrnak fogalma sincs arról, hogy kik ők valójában.

A másik varázsló megvetően felhorkantva hátat fordított. Harry szinte semmit nem értett az egészből.

- Mi történt? Hogy fogták el őket és miért? - a hangja kicsit vádlóra sikeredett, de Piton nem vette fel. Viszont a válasza nem volt túl barátságos.

- Használd néha az agysejtjeidet, Potter. Vagy kérdezd meg valamelyik okosabb barátodat, de lehetőleg ne Weasley legyen az.

Harry most nem tudta, hogy mivel vágjon vissza. Ebben a pillanatban kedve lett volna Pitont puszta kézzel megfojtani, vagy legalább darabokra boncolni az agyát… Ez persze hirtelen ötletet adott neki, és pálca nélküli legilimenciával próbálkozott, de Piton dühösen rávillantotta a szemét. Harry gyorsan visszahúzódott, és előtte csak annyit látott, hogy a bájitaltanár flegma viselkedésének felszíne alatt a bizonytalanság és az önvád hullámai csapkodnak. A fejét gyorsan elfordítva zavartan nézett a barátaira, és észrevette, hogy Ron sértődött fintora mellett Hermione arcán a felismerés árnyéka suhant át.

- A főnixek képesek átmenni a pajzson! – bökte ki a lány.

- Bravó, Granger – válaszolt minden lelkesedés nélkül Piton, és egy kancsó fehérborral próbálkozott, de gyorsan feladta. Lil egy poros vajsörös üveget vett ki a pult alól, és férfi kezébe nyomta.

- Ez még iható – jelentette ki, majd várt, amíg Piton kelletlenül kinyitotta a palackot – Honnan tudta Voldemort, hogy a főnixek képesek erre?

- Inkább azt kérdezd, hogy _kitől_ tudta meg – mordult fel Aberforth – nekem volna egy-két tippem…

- Ezúttal tévedsz – válaszolt Piton, miután megkóstolta a vajsört – Nem kellett hozzá az én közreműködésem. Többen látták Pottert feltűnni a gyengélkedőben, Fawkes kíséretében. Ezek között volt két halálfaló is.

- Őket bezárták az Azkabanba! – méltatlankodott Ron – Nem beszélhettek Tudjukkinek erről!

- Ámulatra méltóan naiv vagy, Weasley, ha azt hiszed, hogy a Nagyúrnak nincsenek kémei a börtönőrök között. Persze sajnos nem tudom kik azok. – fejezte be hűvösen, mire Aberforth csak egy bizalmatlan morgással válaszolt, és sokáig egyikük sem szólalt meg.

Harry még mindig nem tudta elhinni ezt az egészet. Voldemort csatlósai elvitték Briant és Fawkest, hogy a segítségükkel bejussanak a Roxfortba, és megszerezzék a kriladitot…? Ez képtelenség! A főnixeket csak úgy nem lehet elfogni! Hermionénak is ez járhatott a fejében, mert összevont szemöldökkel Pitonhoz fordult.

- Hogy tudták csapdába ejteni őket, professzor?

A varázslónak esélye sem volt megadni a választ, mert Aberforth rögtön közbevágott.

- Mégis mit gondolsz, ki tanította _ezeket_? – nézett megvetően Pitonra – Az a Lestrange nőszemély meg a volt tanárotok rendesen elintézték őket valami közös bűbájjal!

Piton az indulatát ügyesen leplezve forgatta a vajsörös üveget, mintha csak egy lombik bájitalt vizsgálna.

- Ne beszélj olyasmiről, Aberforth, amiről fogalmad sincs – mondta kimérten, majd Hermionéhoz fordult - Természetesen az _Adavatius_-t használtuk ellenük.

A lány a szája elé kapta a kezét, Harry pedigösszevont szemöldökkel méregette Pitont. Az Adavatius elvágta az igézettekercset minden külső mágiától…

- De hát ők nem is Horcruxok – vetette ellen Ron, de a bájitaltanár megsemmisítő pillantásával kellett találkoznia.

- Weasley, meg kell mondanom, néha az is ámulatba ejt, hogy önállóan tudsz lélegezni – véleményezte az elhangzottakat, majd elhallgatott, amint Lil dühösen felállt a bárszéktől.

- Ennek nem most van itt az ideje, Perselus – mondta a boszorkány ellentmondást nem tűrően, és a hangjának szigorúsága Dumbledore-t idézte. Majd egy rövid sóhajjal a tanítványaihoz fordult.

- A főnixek csak akkor tudnak eltűnni, ha mágikus kapcsolatuk van azzal a hellyel, ahova mennek – kezdett bele lassan - Ezzel persze a varázslók is így vannak, de nekik egy hoppanálásgátló is leküzdhetetlen akadályt jelent. A Roxfort pajzsán keresztül természetesen átáramlik a mágia, tehát ott szabadon közlekedhetnek. Az Adavatius viszont elvágta őket a külvilágtól, csakúgy, mint a Horcruxokat, ezért nem tudtak menekülni – kérdőn Piton felé fordult – Legalábbis, ha jól sejtem…

Piton kurtán bólintott.

- Maga a Sötét Nagyúr tanított engem és Bellatrixot a bűbájra – tette hozzá keserű éllel.

Harry erre felkapta a fejét.

- Maga tudta… - kezdte suttogva, majd jócskán felerősödött a hangja – Maga tudta jó előre, hogy veszélyben vannak! És nem figyelmeztette őket!

Piton üvege hangos koppanással csapódott az asztalhoz.

- Azt hiszed, Potter, hogy bármikor otthagyhatom a Sötét Nagyurat, ha kedvem tartja? – sziszegte – Az egyik legfontosabb halálfalója vagyok, tehát jobban figyel, mint bárki…

- Hallgass! A fiúnak igaza van – vágta félbe a mondatát Aberforth recsegő hangja – Minden áron meg kellett volna akadályoznod az elfogásukat! Az a pokolfajzat ráveszi Albyt, hogy bevigye a kastélyba, és akkor aztán keresztet vethetsz arra, hogy valaha is visszakapod az állásod!

- Teljesen ostobának nézel? – csattant fel Piton – Már hogyne próbáltam volna, de egyszerűen nem volt lehetőség a szabotázsra!

- A lehetőség mindig ott van, Piton! Te csak a bőrödet féltetted…!

Harry alig figyelt oda a két varázsló elharapódzó vitájára.

- A professzor nem fog segíteni neki – szólalt meg hirtelen, és a földet bámulta – bármivel fenyegesse Voldemort, nem fogja őt behozni a Roxfortba.

Szavait csend követte, Lil pedig tűnődve dőlt neki a bárpultnak.

- Nem hiszem, hogy Voldemort próbálkozna a meggyőzésükkel. – töprengett hangosan – Ő is jól tudja, hogy a főnixek csak a gazdájukra hallgatnak, gazdát pedig nagyon ritkán választanak, és sohasem kényszerből, hanem barátságból.

- Az Imperius-átokkal nem irányíthatja őket? – vetette fel Harry, mire Hermione megrázta a fejét.

- A főnixekre nem hat semmilyen szokásos varázslat – majd bizonytalanul Pitonra nézett – nem ismerek olyan bűbájt vagy bájitalt, amivel befolyásolhatók…

- Mert ezt véletlenül sem tanítják a Roxfortban, Miss Granger. – válaszolta sötéten a bájitaltanár, és Harry úgy látta, hogy mindenáron kerülni próbálja Lil tekintetét.

A boszorkány felvonta a szemöldökét, és először a tanácstalanul ácsorgó Aberforth-ra, majd ismét a szobormerev arcú Pitonra nézett. A tekintetén félelem suhant át, a beszélgetés során most először.

- Csak nem…? – suttogta.

- De, sajnos így van.

- Gondolom, neked kell megfőznöd…

Piton finoman bólintott.

- Az utolsó alapanyagot viszont _ő_ adja hozzá.

Harry már majdnem megkérdezte, hogy miről van szó, de a boszorkány ismét megszólalt.

- De _öt hónap_, míg elkészül. A halálfályolka-tinktúrát eddig kell érlelni!

- Sajnos nem. Van raktáron egy kis üveggel, és ezt a Nagyúr is tudja.

Lil elsápadt.

- És a többi hozzávaló…?

- Minden szabad halálfaló ezen dolgozik. Nemsokára nekem is mennem kell, csak éppen _megfigyelés_ alatt tartalak téged és Pottert.

Mindketten elhallgattak. Harry nem volt biztos abban, hogy szeretné hallani a választ, de Hermione meg is előzte a kérdéssel:

- Milyen bájitalról van szó, professzor?

Piton, mintha meg sem hallotta volna, újra beleivott a vajsörbe. Lil sápadt arccal ült le mellé. Aberforth most a falnak támaszkodott, és rekedtes hangja durván törte meg a csendet.

- Csak azt ne mondd, te kölyök, hogy a Feltétlen Uralom Italát főzöd!

- Sajnos ez a helyzet, Arth. Még sosem csináltam, ahogy Voldemort sem, de ezúttal is rám hagyta a piszkos munkát.

- Mi ez a bájital? – fakadt ki most Harry is. A két varázsló egységesen figyelmen kívül hagyta, végül végtelennek tűnő másodpercek után Lil válaszolt neki.

- A főnixek különösen erős akaratú lények, Harry. – sóhajtotta – Minden külső hatásnak ellenállnak, és minden egyes madarat veleszületett bűbáj véd az elméjét elbódító varázslatokkal szemben. Tehát nincs esély megtörni azt, anélkül hogy elpusztítanánk a mágikus tulajdonságait.

- Akkor hogyan…? – kérdezte Ron, és Harry is rosszat sejtett. Lil tekintete a messzeségbe tévedt.

- Egy mód van arra, hogy rákényszerítsük egy főnixre az akaratunkat: kitörölni az övét, és a miénkkel helyettesíteni azt.

Harry, Ron és Hermione rémülten összenéztek.

- Voldemort a saját akaratát akarja Dumbledore professzoréba helyezni? – krákogta Harry. Most már Piton is felnézett.

- Leegyszerűsítve erről van szó. De ehhez egy nagyon bonyolult bájitalt kell főzni, ritka alapanyagokból, sötét varázslattal. Pontos receptből is talán csak öt-hat ember képes elkészíteni a világon, és ebből három… – futólag Aberforthra nézett – vagy inkább kettő ebben a szobában tartózkodik.

Az öreg varázsló dühösen felszuszogott.

- És te megfőzöd neki, mi?

- Hát persze – vonta meg a vállát Piton – de ezt inkább szerencsés tényként fogadjátok. Ugyanis nem csak a szokásos alapanyagok lesznek az üstben.

Lil megértette célzást.

- Meg akarod mérgezni Albust és Elanort.

Hermione sápadtan belekapaszkodott Harry és Ron vállába, Piton pedig a nyugodtság álcája mögül egy pillanatra sem kilépve kortyolt a sörből.

- Pontosan. Nem a saját ötletem, bár és is erre a következtetésre jutottam volna. Mialatt elfogtuk őket, Albus hozzámért pár másodpercre, és annyit mondott: „Meg kell ölnöd. Harryt ne engedd a közelembe." – az arcán ironikus mosoly villant át – Vagy esetleg azt mondta, hogy „Meg kell ölnöd Harryt. Ne engedd a közelembe."? Hmm? Ez szerintem sokaknak jobban tetszene…

Harry torkát szinte fojtogatni kezdte a felgyülemlő indulat.

- Abbahagyná a hülye vicceit? Most Dumbledore életéről van szó!

Piton arcáról nem tűnt el a halvány mosoly.

- Tudom, Potter. De sajnos azt kell mondanom, hogy ők meg fognak halni. Ahogyan én is, körülbelül két másodperccel azután, hogy rájön a Nagyúr a szabotázsomra. Mindegy, legalább vége lesz…– valamiért ez mintha nagyon szórakoztatta volna, és Aberforth felé fordult – Nincs valami erősebb italod, Arth?

Mindannyian hallgattak. Az öreg kocsmáros gépies mozdulattal elővett a szekrényből egy teli üveg whiskyt, és az asztalra rakta. Végül Hermione türelmetlen hangja törte meg a csendet.

- A főnixeket nem lehet megölni! – vetette ellen szinte dacosan – Vagyis, meg lehet, de utána lángra lobbannak, és újjászületnek!

A bájitaltanár mosolya hátborzongató volt.

- Pontosan, Granger – mondta előzékenyen, és elégedetten méregette a skót whiskyt – Ez mindaddig így van, míg a méregbe nem kerül bele egy olyan összetevő, amitől _nem tudnak lángra lobbanni_, sem természetes, sem mágikus tűzben. Én pontosan ezt az anyagot fogom használni, hogy megöljem őket. Persze nem lesz könnyű az elkészítése…

Harryben felgyülemlett az indulat.

- Legalább ne sajnáltassa magát! – kiabálta dühösen – Ha már egy szemét gyilk…

- Nem ezt teszem, Potter - vonta meg a vállát szenvtelenül Piton – csak azt szerettem volna megvilágítani, hogy egy reménytelen helyzetben miért „mentettem" inkább a bőrömet, és nem kezdtem hősies és értelmetlen mentőakcióba. A mérget rajtam kívül senki sem teheti a bájitalba.

Harry kerülte a pillantását.

- Kell lennie más megoldásnak – mondta mérgesen, mit sem törődve Piton figyelmének teljes hiányával – Gishart le tudta zárni még a főnixek elől is a barlangot. Boldemuder professzornak is biztos sikerülne…

Lil lesütött szemmel forgatta a sörösüvegét.

- Ahhoz valódi sárkánynak kéne lennem. Már próbálkoztam vele, de nem ment.

Súlyos csend telepedett a társaságra. Egyedül azt a finom koccanást lehetett hallani, amivel Piton a hozzáértők magabiztosságával cseppmentesen töltött egy pohárral a whiskyből.

Harry tanácstalanul nézett Ronra és Hermionéra, majd Lilre is. _Neki_ éppenséggel volt egy ötlete, de annyira őrültség volt, hogy azt sem tudta, honnan kezdje. A hosszú órák alatt, míg egyedül töprengett a könyvtárban a Horcruxok ügyén, egyre inkább egy furcsa gondolat fogalmazódott meg benne, és ez most tisztán lecsapódott.

- Nem fognak meghalni. – mondta határozottan - Elmegyek és kiszabadítom őket.

A legnagyobb megrökönyödésére egy pillanatnyi csend után Piton felkacagott. Sokáig nevetett, örömtelen és hideg hangon. Majd lassan abbahagyta, és felhajtotta a kezében tartott pohár méregerős tartalmát.

- Hidd el, Potter – mondta aztán, mit sem törődve döbbent hallgatóságával – Ha lenne más megoldás, ha _lehetséges_ volna kihozni őket Voldemort személyes őrizetéből, megtenném.

- Félreértett – felelte komolyan Harry, és szemrebbenés nélkül nézte, ahogy Piton újra tölt magának – Ezektől az eseményektől _függetlenül_ be kell jutnom. Mégpedig halálfalóként.

Piton kezében megremegett a második pohár, és ismét hangos nevetés rázta meg a vállait. Ron és Hermione is értetlenül bámult Harryre.

- Ezt hogy gondoltad…? – kérdezte a lány – És miért…?

Harry nem válaszolt rögtön. Hogyan érthetnék meg a barátai azt, ami egy hónap alatt fogalmazódott meg benne, mialatt a könyvtárban ült nélkülük? Legalább napok óta ez járt a fejében, mint az _egyetlen_ létező megoldás. Rémálmai során sokszor részese volt annak, hogy milyen különleges kapcsolat van Nagini és Voldemort közt. A kígyó szinte mindig vele van… kivéve néhány különleges alkalmat – amikor _figyel_. Ő a Sötét Nagyúr szeme és füle, amikor neki szüksége van erre…

- Nagini az egyetlen, akiben Voldemort feltétlenül megbízik. – bökte ki végül.

Piton épp a harmadik poharat töltötte magának, és csak mosolyogva bólintott, mintha szórakoztatta volna, hogy őrült teóriákat hallgat.

- Éppen ezért – folytatta Harry – szinte biztos, hogy a frissen belépett halálfalókat kíséri első küldetésükre, hogy megfigyelés alatt tarthassa őket. Maga is felfigyelt arra, hogy Nagini egyre többet van távol, hiszen _egyre több_ varázsló áll az ő oldalára. A háború állása most Voldemortnak kedvez, de ezzel együtt sok az olyan jelentkező, akiknek nem bízhat a hűségében. Ezért küldi utánuk Naginit.

Lil mintha elgondolkodott volna a szavain.

- Ezt meg honnan találtad ki? – kérdezte összevont szemöldökkel.

„Mert én is ezt tenném" – válaszolta volna Harry a szíve szerint, de nem tudta bevallani az igazságnak ezt az oldalát. Hermione és Ron pedig továbbra is hitetlenkedve nézett rá.

- Ezt nem gondolhatod komolyan, Harry. – vetette ellen Ron – Öh, izé… Úgy értem, nem állhatsz be halálfalónak! Tudjukki felismerne téged!

Piton ajka ismét vészesen megrándult, de hozzászólás helyett inkább töltött magának még egy pohár whiskyt. Harry bosszúsan bámult maga elé.

- Tisztában vagyok vele. De nem a saját alakomban mennék. Mondjuk… használhatnék Százfűlé-főzetet…

A mondatát nem tudta folytatni Piton felharsanó kacagása miatt.

- Nagyon eredeti, Potter – szólalt meg aztán nagy nehezen a bájitaltanár – és úgy tervezed, hogy viszel magaddal egy flaskát, és óránként iszogatsz belőle? Ez az idiotizmus már-már ámulatba ejtő! A Százfűlé-trükköt csak Albus hitte el, és csak azért, mert Mordonról volt szó. Ezen felül Albus nem szokott kérdezés nélkül mások fejében turkálni, de a Nagyúrnak nincsenek ilyen erkölcsi aggályai. Öt percen belül lebuknál.

Harry ingerülten nézett vissza rá. A legidegesítőbb az volt, hogy jól tudta, Pitonnak igaza van.

- Akkor van jobb ötlete? – fakadt ki kétségbeesetten - _Valakinek_ el kell pusztítania Naginit, és _valakinek_ ki kell mentenie ebből a helyzetből Dumbledore-ékat! Nagini közelébe csak a Nagyúr juthat, és azok, akikkel együtt küldetésre megy.

- Miért nem megy Mr. Boldemuder? – szólt közbe vékony hangon Hermione – Ő metamorfmágus… Egyszer már álcázta magát halálfalónak. Piton professzorral együtt biztosan ki tudnák hozni Dumbledore-ékat.

Aberforth csak türelmetlenül legyintett, Piton pedig vetett egy csalódott pillantást a whiskysüvegre, mintha bosszantaná, hogy már csak a fele van meg.

- Ezúttal tévedsz, kislány – rázta meg a fejét végül Aberforth – Egyedül azért sikerült az álcám, mert felvettem a Black fiú emlékeit. Ha Tom elkezdene turkálni a fejemben, vagy Blacket, vagy engem látna, és még a főnixek közelbe se jutnék.

Aberforth itt egy kis szünetet tartott. Valószínűleg eszébe jutott, hogy az előbb a gyengeségét vallotta be.

- Persze Tomot még elintézném – tette hozzá gyorsan, és minden igyekezetével azon volt, hogy a hangja könnyednek tűnjön – de ott a többi halálfaló, akik mind rámrontanának. Szóval nem jutnék messzire.

Harry rögtön átlátott a szitán. Aberforth már elég idős, a reflexei lassúak… Nem élné túl a volt tanítványa haragját. Sőt, ahogy belegondolt, egyikőjüknek sincs esélye arra, hogy lebukás nélkül a halálfalók közé álljanak. Egyedül persze Pitonnak…

- Ezt nem hiszem el! – fakadt ki végül tehetetlenségében – Van egy _kémünk_ a halálfalók közt! Nem neki kéne kihoznia őket?

- Harry, ez bizonyára nem olyan egyszerű…- kezdte el Lil, de Piton félbeszakította.

- Hagyd csak. – a hangvétele ismét komor volt – Mindezt könnyű mondani, Potter, de egy apróságot kifelejtettél a számításból. Mint említettem, a főnixek Voldemort személyes vendéglátását élvezik. Abban persze egyetértünk, hogy nem engedhetjük a Nagyurat hozzájutni a Merlin-géphez. Azonban minden ravaszságomat bevetve sem tudok a főnixek megölésénél jobb ötletet kitalálni. Sajnos azt kell mondanom, hogy túl magas rangú halálfaló lettem, ezért a mozgásterem igencsak leszűkült e téren – Piton felhajtotta kezében tartott italt, majd szinte kedélyesen tette hozzá - Gondolhatod, Potter, hogy nem rajongok ezért a tervért sem. Ez számomra is a biztos halált jelenti, de ami a nagy különbség a többi _remek_ mentőötlethez képest, hogy ezúttal a küldetésem _végeztével_ halok meg, és nem előtte.

Szavait, amelyek az elfogyasztott whisky ellenére józanabbnak tűntek, mint bármelyikük eddigi kijelentései, komor csend követte. Harry agya hiába kutatott valamilyen más megoldás után, egyszerűen semmi nem jutott az eszébe. Látta, hogy Hermione is sűrűn pislog, mintha a könnyeit akarná visszatartani, Ron pedig hozzá hasonlóan sápadtan néz maga elé. Végül lesütötte a szemét.

- Nem akarom, hogy meghaljanak – mondta makacsul – Egyikőjük sem.

Piton enyhe döbbenettel nézett rá az újabb pohár whisky fölül.

- Meghat az aggodalmad, Potter, de…

- Kell lennie más álcázó varázslatnak – vágott közbe Harry – Ami jobb, mint a Százfűlé-főzet… Így vagy úgy, de valamelyikünknek hozzá kell férkőznie Naginihez is.

Végigfuttatta a szemét a társaságon. Piton csak megcsóválta a fejét, és töltött magának még egy pohárral. Lil viszont összenézett Abeforth-al.

- Egy varázslatról még tudok – mondta a boszorkány összefont kézzel, és sóhajtott – Nem tudom a nevét, de a lényege az, hogy alakot cserélhetsz az általad legjobban szeretett emberrel – amennyiben az illető viszontszeret téged. Egy bonyolult bájital és egy varázsige kell hozzá. A hatása tartós, és a felvett alakod mellé a felszínen megmaradnak a másik ember emlékei is, így nem fenyeget a lebukás veszélye.

- _Amoremorfeo_ a neve – dörmögte Aberforth, kilépve a sötét fal mellől a fáklyafényre – Merlin-féle szeretet-varázs. Alby biztosan értékelné a dolgot, de nem megyünk vele semmire.

Meglepetésükre Piton ismét elnevette magát.

- Azt meghiszem, Arth. Te biztosan a saját alakodat vennéd fel…

Aberforth fenyegetően Piton felé lépett, de mielőtt a dühe tettlegességgé fajult volna, Lil közbevágott.

- Nyugodjatok meg. Ezt a lehetőséget meg kell vitatnunk. – majd miután egyikőjük sem csinált botrányt, Lil teljes lelki nyugalommal a diákjai felé fordult – Ron, te kit szeretsz a legjobban a világon?

Ront teljesen mellbevágta a nekiszegezett kérdés, és a fülei égővörösre változtak.

- Én… hát, ühümm – Tanácstalanul Harryre pillantott, majd a szemét lesütve motyogott valamit, ami leginkább úgy hangzott, hogy „Hermionét".

- És te? – nézett kérdőn Lil a lányra, észre sem véve, hogy a faggatózása mennyire kínos lehet. Talán azért, mert nem ismerte ezt a fogalmat.

- Oh… - pislogott Hermione – Hát… Én legjobban Ront, Harryt és a szüleimet szeretem… De a leginkább Ront – tette hozzá elvörösödve.

- Hát ez remek – töltötte ki Piton az utolsó pohár whiskyt az üvegből egy joviális mosoly kíséretében – Vörös és Fontoska helyet cserélnek, Arth önmaga marad… Igazán kitűnő álca.

Lil figyelmen kívül hagyta a hozzászólást.

- Sajnos az én átváltozásom se lenne a hasznunkra – mondta tűnődve.

Piton meglepetten nézett fel. Még a poharat is lerakta, ami jelen helyzetében nem volt kis teljesítmény.

- Ez hogy érted? – érdeklődött udvariasan, de Lil nem válaszolt neki. Elfordult, és egyenesen Harryébe fúródott a tekintete. Nem tette fel a kérdést, de Harry úgy döntött, hogy nem is várja meg. Szaggatottan felsóhajtott, és kerülte Lil tekintetét.

- Ginny Weasley – bökte ki végül – de nem tudom, hogy viszontszeret-e, mert eléggé összevesztünk…

- Várjunk csak – szólt közbe Ron összevont szemöldökkel – miért hinné el Tudjukki, hogy a húgom halálfaló akar lenni? Vagy miért hinné el, hogy bárki, akit szeretünk, közéjük akar tartozni?

Piton halvány mosollyal nézett rá.

- Ez egy szokatlanul értelmes kérdés volt, Weasley. – majd miután észrevette Hermione arcán azt a tipikus „én-tudom-a-választ"- kifejezést, hozzáfordult – De talán Fontoska kisasszony előállt a megoldással.

Hermione csak egy pillanatra vörösödött el, aztán szinte rögtön beszélni kezdett.

- Talán a hasznunkra fordíthatnánk, hogy Ginny összeveszett Harryvel. – kezdte óvatosan - Egy szerelmi csalódás sok mindenre képes…

- Azért annyira nem haragszik rám, hogy beállna halálfalónak! – méltatlankodott Harry, majd bizonytalan arckifejezés suhant át rajta, és enyhe pánikkal fordult Hermionéhoz – Ugye…?

- Nem, dehogy – mondta sietve a lány – de kiszínezhetnénk a történetet, és megfelelő tálalásban egy pletyka szintjén Rita Vitrol fülébe juthatna… Rita még nagyobb botrányt csinálna a dologból, ebben biztos vagyok. Amúgy is mindenki a Ginny - Harry – Hermione – Ron feltételezett szerelmi négyesről beszél a hátam mögött a lányszobában.

Harry nem kérdezte meg, hogy Hermione honnan tud minderről, ha a háta mögött történik.

- Ehhez viszont Ginnynek szóba kell állnia velem – tette hozzá borúsan, mire Hermione az égnek emelte a tekintetét.

- Harry, már két hete próbállak rávenni, hogy beszélj vele!

- Először azt mondtad, hogy ne beszéljek!

- Csak azért, hogy időt hagyj neki. Most viszont _beszélned kell_.

- Én megpróbáltam…!

- De nem eléggé – mondta szigorúan Hermione.

Piton utálkozó fintort vágott.

- Muszáj ezt végighallgatnom?

Lil közben némán töprengett, de most megszólalt.

- Az ötlet nem rossz. Igazából nem hiszem, hogy létezne ennél jobb megoldás.

Piton megfontoltan lerakta az immár üres poharát.

- Nem mintha aggódnék Potter testi épségéért – itt megengedett magának egy gonosz mosolyt - de _bárhogy_ is értelmezzük Albus üzenetét, egy valami világos: nem akarja, hogy Potter belekeveredjen ebbe az ügybe.

Harry türelmetlenül legyintett.

- Ő sohasem akarja. De ez most lényegtelen. Szükségünk van rájuk, Naginit pedig el kell pusztítanunk. Mindebből logikusan következik, hogy… hogy ki kell békülnöm Ginnyvel.

- Gratulálok, Potter. – Piton mosolyába keserűség vegyült – De nem tudod, mire vállalkozol, amikor _könnyedén_ azt mondod, hogy „beállsz halálfalónak". Szóval, Sötét Jegyet akarsz a karodra…? Nincs semmi akadálya. A Jegy a lelkedhez rögzül... Neked_ fogalmad_ _sincs_, hogy milyen próbát állít neked a Nagyúr… - a hangja most a jól ismert fenyegető sziszegéssé halkult – Fel vagy készülve a gyilkolásra és a kínzásra, Potter…?

Harry nyelt egyet.

- Igen – hazudta szemrebbenés nélkül.

- El fogsz bukni – fordult el tőle Piton, és a hangja hidegebb volt, mint a kinti éjszaka – Csak annyit tehetek az ügy érdekében, hogy elhúzom valamelyest a főzet készítését. De a méreg bele fog kerülni, ezt jobb ha tudod.

Harry érezte, ahogy a torka összeszorul a félelemtől.

- Értettem – suttogta.

- Nem – rázta meg a fejét Piton – te _sosem_ értesz semmit, Potter – majd váratlanul felállt a bárpult mellől, és a kijárat felé indult. A járása mintha kissé bizonytalanabb lett volna, mint általában.

- Most el kell mennem. – mondta mogorván – Két nap múlva, napnyugtakor tudok érted jönni, sem előbb, sem később. Legyél a Tiltott Rengeteg szélén. Addig oldd meg a szerelmi problémáidat. Elkísérlek a toborzóhelyre, de oda egyedül mész be. Nekem nem lesz közöm az ügyhöz.

Senki sem válaszolt neki, Harry is csak keserűen bólintott. Lil viszont lassan felvonta a szemöldökét.

- Ez _igazán_ kedves tőled, Perselus.

Piton megpróbált barátságtalanul visszanézni rá, de nehezen ment neki.

- Te meg – mondta végül kioktató hangon - különösen vigyázz magadra. Parancsba kaptam a Nagyúrtól, hogy amint lehetőségem nyílik rá, öljelek meg. Ha a főnix-ügy nem sikerülne, ez a… bé terv.

Lil komoly arca lassan vigyorra húzódott.

- Még jó, hogy most nincs lehetőséged rá. Részeg vagy.

- Nem vagyok az. – felelte szinte dacosan Piton, mire Lil ráfogta a varázsbotját, és a belőle kirepülő átok megborzolta a jelenlévők haját.

- Most már tényleg nem. - mosolygott a boszorkány

Pitonon semmi változás nem látszott a varázslat után, csak csalódottan nézett a nőre.

- Alig volt valami alkoholtartalom abban az egy üvegben. – húzta ki magát - Épp csak _kellemesen_ éreztem magam. De már elmúlt, igazán köszönöm!

Harry meg mert volna esküdni arra, hogy Piton mindenfajta gunyorosság nélkül mosolygott rá Lilre, de a félhomályban nem látta pontosan. Aztán a varázsló a további búcsúzkodást mellőzve denevérré változott, és kirepült a koromsötét éjszakába.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry, Ron és Hermione a kastélyba visszaérve a fél éjszakát átbeszélték, míg Lil utánanézett az _Amoremorfeo_ bájitalának. Ez a főzet (mint kiderült Aberforth elmondása alapján) Merlin leszármazottjainak titkos öröksége volt, és a tény, hogy Aberforth a kocsma padlásán tartotta a recept egy másolatát, sok mindenre magyarázatot adott a Dumbledore-családdal kapcsolatban (többek között arra, jegyezte meg magában Harry, hogy biztonságos rejtekhelynek találják a kocsmák padlását.)

Harry abban biztos volt, hogy a bájital el fog készülni, annál kevésbé volt optimista Ginny reakcióját illetően. Hermione rengeteg tanácsa után úgy döntött, hogy a másnap reggeli kviddicsedzés után beszél vele, lehetőleg úgy, hogy senki ne vegye észre. Piton előtt valahogy sokkal könnyebben átsiklott ezen a problémán, de most egész éjszaka azon törte a fejét, hogy mit mondjon Ginnynek. Egyik ötlete rosszabb volt, mint a másik – legalábbis a saját megítélése szerint.

Amikor másnap már egy fél órája szorongatta a cikeszt a levegőben, és még mindig nem tudta, hogyan kezdjen beszélgetést Ginnyvel, kezdett pánikba esni. A hangulatán semmit sem javított az, hogy a lány jól láthatóan remekül érezte magát, és egymás után dobta a gólokat. Végül Ron végtelennek tűnő percek múltán lefújta a meccset, és mindannyian az öltözőbe mentek. Ron egy egészen rövid beszédet intézett hozzájuk, ezalatt Ginny minden figyelmét a bátyjára fordította – egy pillantásra sem méltatva Harryt, az előző edzésekhez hasonlóan.

Amikor elkezdtek kiszivárogni az öltözőből, Harry ráébredt, hogy most már _tényleg_ tennie kell valamit. Mivel jobb ötlete nem volt, elővette a pálcáját, és lopva Ginny táskájának szegezte. Végül is, ez már egyszer bejött… „_Diffindo_"-gondolta, és a táska pántja leszakadt. Ginny kviddicsfelszerelése és egy maréknyi pénzérme szétszóródott a földön.

- Ó, hogy az a… - káromkodott, és lehajolt, hogy összeszedje a pénzt. Dan, a másodikas hajtó rögtön segíteni akart, de Ginny határozottan visszautasította. Ron sokatmondón rápillantott Harryre, majd ő is kivonult az öltözőből, bár látszott rajta, hogy legszívesebben maradna.

Harry felállt a padról, de mielőtt bármit mondhatott volna, Ginny bosszús tekintetével találkozott.

- Ezt meg miért csináltad? – szegezte neki a kérdést a lány.

- Ho…Hogyan?

- Elszakítottad a táskám. Teljesen új volt.

Harry bosszankodva vette tudomásul, hogy elvörösödik Ginny határozott tekintete alatt. A lány kétségkívül élesebb eszű, mint Cedric volt.

- Csak beszélni akartam veled, négyszemközt – motyogta, és felvette a táskát a földről, majd egy nonverbális bűbájjal megjavította. Legnagyobb meglepetésére Ginny elnevette magát.

- Kevés ilyen körülményes emberrel találkozni, mint amilyen te vagy, Harry Potter.

Harry a tanácstalan döbbenettől pillanatnyilag csak tátogni tudott. Ginny kivette a kezéből az újra ép táskát, és elkezdte visszapakolni a dolgait.

- Elég átlátszó trükk volt. De mit akartál mondani?

Harry próbált összeszedni valamit azokból a dolgokból, amiket tegnap éjjel talált ki, végül elég sutára sikerült a válasza.

- Én csak azt akartam mondani, hogy nagyon sajnálom, ami _akkor_ történt. De meg kell értened, hogy nincs semmi köztem és Boldemuder professzor között, és nem is volt soha. És…öh… Bármit is mondanak, Hermione nem velem, hanem a bátyáddal jár… Legalábbis azt hiszem…

Őszinte döbbenetére Ginny újra felkacagott.

- Harry, te olyan naiv vagy – mondta a lány, megcsóválva a fejét – Természetesen tudom, hogy nem jársz senki mással. Legalább is Boldemuder professzorral semmiképp.

Harry úgy érezte, most rögtön le kell ülnie.

- Akkor miért nem akartál beszélni velem? – kérdezte Ginnyt fürkészve, aki hirtelen idősebbnek és bölcsebbnek nézett ki a koránál. A lány egy apró sóhajjal Harry mellé ült.

- Először természetesen kiborultam, hogy egy másik nővel látlak csókolózni – kezdett hozzá - mégpedig ruha nélkül… Elég, hmm, meghökkentő volt a látvány. Tudom, hogy megmentetted vele, Brian legalább egy fél órát győzködött erről, de nekem pont ezzel volt a bajom.

Harry értetlenül pislogott.

- Úgy érted… hogy nem kellett volna megmentenem?

- Ugyan már Harry – vetette hátra tűzvörös hajzuhatagát türelmetlenül Ginny – ne forgasd ki a szavaimat. Egyszerűen csak… rájöttem, hogy annyi mindent tettél és teszel mások megmentéséért, hogy közben eszedbe sem jutott, hogy _velem_ mi van. Ezért mentem akkor éjjel utánatok. Ron és Hermione mindig mindenről tud, csak én nem. És ez egy kicsit zavart, már egy jó ideje. A csók volt az utolsó csepp a pohárban.

Harry tanácstalanul nézett vissza Ginnyre.

- Én csak azért kerültelek, mert téged akartalak megvédeni…

- Pont ez a baj – csattant fel Ginny – már nem vagyok gyerek. Nincs szükségem arra, hogy pátyolgassanak!

Ginny eltökélt pillantása alatt Harry úgy érezte, most nem volna ésszerű vitatkozni.

- Értem… - mondta halkan, majd óvatosan folytatta - De… Még mindig haragszol rám?

Ginny ismét felkacagott.

- Hogy te micsoda idióta vagy, Harry. Igazából sosem haragudtam, csak… - itt a mosolya itt kicsit elhalványodott – azt akartam, hogy most te is szenvedj egy kicsit, és érezd magad _mellőzöttnek_. Mert te pontosan ezeket az érzéseket váltottad ki belőlem.

Ginny elkomorult, Harry pedig elszégyellte magát. A lánynak teljesen igaza volt, és ezt a fájdalmat ő okozta neki. Nem tudta, hogy mit mondjon erre, de ráérzett, hogy ez most nem a szavak ideje. Gyengéden megfogta Ginny állát, és az arca felé fordította, majd lassan megcsókolta. Ginny nem tiltakozott, sőt, a karjait Harry nyaka köré fonta.

Ennek köszönhetően Harry jó pár percre megfeledkezett az éppen aktuális problémájukról. Talán egy fél óra is eltelt, mígnem eszébe jutott, hogy a nyilvánvaló okokon kívül még miért örül Ginny társaságának. Megfogta a lány kezét.

- Menjünk beszélgetni egy nyugalmasabb helyre – mondta aztán – a segítségedet kell kérnem valamiben.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A nyugalmasabb hely végül egy használaton kívüli tanterem lett – pontosabban egy régi párbaj-terem a pincében, aminek a létezéséről Harry csak Dumbledore örökségének segítségével tudott. A beszélgetés pedig egy kicsit hosszabbra sikeredett – hiszen _rengeteg_ megbeszélnivalójuk volt az _Amoremorfeo_-n kívül is.

Harry csak egy órával később eszmélt rá, hogy Hermione valószínűleg betegre aggódja magát a távollétük miatt, ezért sietve csatlakoztak hozzájuk az üres Griffendél-toronyban. Amint beléptek, Ron gyanakodva méregette őket.

- Te meg mit vigyorogsz? – szegezte Harrynek a kérdést. Hermione zavartan köhintett mögötte.

- Akkor… Tudsz segíteni, Ginny? – kérdezte gyorsan. A másik lány bólintott.

- Persze. Talán nem lesz nehéz eljátszani Harryt pár napig. Majd visszafogom a bájitaltudásom – mondta mosolyogva. Ron továbbra is bizalmatlanul nézett a barátjára.

- Boldemuder professzor elkezdte főzni a bájitalt, és azt mondta, reggelre kész lesz. Mi pedig már vagy két órája terveket szőttünk. Hol a fenében voltatok?

Hermione bölcsen nem engedte, hogy Harry válaszoljon a kérdésre.

- Azt hiszem, el kéne mondanunk nekik, hogy milyen hazugságokkal fogjuk megetetni Vitrolt. – emlékeztette Ront, majd fontoskodva Harryékhez fordult – Amíg ti… beszélgettetek, kidolgoztunk egy tervet. Vitrol mostanság kapja meg a levelet az egyik állítólagos „Mardekárostól", hogy érdekes dolgok történnek az iskolában, és ha kíváncsi Harry valódi énjére, menjen délután a Három Seprűbe. Ron ott lesz Hagriddal, és néhány pohár vajsör után elmeséli neki a sztorit, amit most neked is elmondok.

Harry Ginnyvel együtt lehuppant az egyik kanapéra.

- Nem lesz gyanús Vitrolnak, hogy egy Roxfortos diák egy kocsmában tölt a vasárnap estéjét?

Hermione legyintett.

- Szerintem ő is ott ült diákéveiben.

- Akkor ne kíméljetek – vigyorgott Harry – Kíváncsi vagyok a Kis Túlélő _valódi_ életének minden piszkos részletére.

Hermione lelkesen magyarázni kezdett, majd egy félórányi szappanopera-forgatókönyv után (Harry legalább is annak érezte), hozzátette:

- Ha szerencsénk van, benne lesz a holnapi Reggeli Prófétában. Mostanában nem igazán adnak a színvonalra a cikkek témáját illetően, leginkább csak arra koncentrálnak, hogy ne kelljen a Minisztérium balfogásairól írniuk.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione tévedett. Rita Vitrol purlicerpennája sebesen pereghetett, mert a cikk már az Esti Prófétában megjelent (a Társasági Élet rovatban, féloldalas iromány formájában) és a „_**Harry Potter titkos élete** - A kivételes fiú hűtlenségével igaz szerelmét és legjobb barátját is elvesztette_" szalagcímet viselte

- Ezt figyeld – bökte meg Harry oldalát Ron az ágyán ülve, és hangosan felolvasott az újságból – _„… ezzel együtt Harry nem csupán eldobta magától a mindig hűséges és támogató Ginny Weasley-t, hanem elszerette legjobb barátjának, Ron Weasley-nek a szerelmét is. A mugli születésű Hermione Granger lépett a hosszú múltra visszatekintő varázslócsaládból származó Ginevra helyébe. A kivételes fiú ezzel két Weasley-t is porig alázott. Kérdéses, hogy ezután…"_ blablabla, ez nem érdekes… hja, igen, itt van _„Nem tudjuk, hogy Ginevra állítólagos eltűnése milyen kapcsolatban lehet az esettel. Csak remélhetjük, hogy a becsapott lány nem tesz semmi meggondolatlant"_

Ron lerakta az újságot.

- Ezt én mondtam Hagridnak. Pontosabban úgy fogalmaztam, hogy „Remélem, Ginny nem csinál hülyeséget", de Vitrol szépen ráharapott. Egyébként a sótartón ült, a hülye bogár-alakjában. Egész ügyesen csinálta, csak tíz perc múlva vettem észre.

Harry sóhajtva hátradőlt.

- Mekkora egy szemét alak vagyok. El ne felejts utálni engem, vagyis Ginnyt a jövő héten.

- Meglesz – vigyorgott Ron, de Harry észrevette, hogy hiányzik belőle az igazi jókedv. Nem tévedett, mert barátjának arca ismét elkomorult, és nagyon komoly lett a hangja.

- Figyelj, biztos vagy ebben…? Úgy értem, még meggondolhatnád magad…

Harry a földet bámulta.

- Nincs más választásunk, Ron. Lehet, hogy lebukok. De… meg kell próbálnom. Nagini és Dumbledore-ék miatt is. Nem élném túl, ha Piton még egyszer megölné a professzort.

- De Harry… - kezdett bele óvatosan Ron – Nincs semmi terved a kiszabadítására…

- Még nincs – dörmögte Harry, majd megpróbálta könnyed hangon hozzátenni – de azt hiszem ti vállaljátok a kellemetlenebb részt. Nagy botrány lesz az újságcikk miatt.

Ron legyintett, de abba kellett hagyniuk a beszélgetést, mert Dean és Seamus bejöttek. Harry tüntetően hátat fordított a barátjának – gondolta, jobb előbb elkezdeni a színjátékot – és a paplan alá bújt. Egy ébresztőbűbájt mondott ki magára, ami másnap hajnalban fog működésbe lépni, majd megpróbált elaludni. Hiányzott neki Brian közelsége. Tartott attól, hogy a rémálmok egész éjszakán át gyötörni fogják.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry kora hajnalban kelt fel. Nem voltak rémálmai, de elalvás előtt és most is Ginnyn járt az esze. Még mindig csodálta, hogy a lány olyan könnyen beleegyezett a cserébe. Ő már korántsem látta olyan bíztatónak a helyzetüket, mint tegnap. Mi van, ha elterjed Ginnyről, hogy halálfaló? Persze, ha visszajön, tisztára moshatja a nevét, de addig is, Mrs Weasley szíve meg fog szakadni… De Ginny megnyugtatta, hogy nem lesz semmi gond. Még arra is csak egy vállrándítással válaszolt, amikor Harry felvetette azirányú aggodalmát, hogy megkaphatja a Sötét Jegyet… Csodálta a lány nyugodtságát, és azt kívánta, bárcsak legalább fele annyi lenne neki is.

Vetett egy pillantást a mélyen alvó Ronra, majd felöltözött, és a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyét magára húzva kiosont a szobából. Egy másik talárt is vitt magával – Ginnynek szüksége lesz rá az ő testében. A lány az egész éjszakát a professzornál töltötte az álca kedvéért, hiszen elvileg elhagyta az iskola épületét.

A kastélyon átvágva Lil szobája felé tartott, és bekopogott a faajtón. Mivel senki sem válaszolt, kinyitotta, és belépett a szobába, amit most fahéj- és almaillatra emlékeztető szag lengett körül. A boszorkány háttal neki egy apró üst tartalmát kevergette, mellette pedig Ginny figyelte minden mozdulatát.

- Keverd még négyszer balra, aztán jön a következő ráolvasás – rendelkezett Lil, és átadta a lánynak a keverőkanalat. Harry nem zavarta meg őket, és érdeklődve nézte, ahogy Lil varázsigét mormol.

- Most pedig kell egy hajtincs tőled, és egy pedig Harrytől – majd meg sem fordulva hátranyújtotta a kezét – Harry, ha lennél szíves…

Ginny ekkor vette őt észre, és szélesen rámosolygott. Az arca és a haja párás volt a bájital lecsapódó gőzétől. Harry megpróbálta őszintén viszonozni a mosolyt, és igyekezett nem gondolni arra, hogy milyen merényletet követ el most Ginny ellen. Sőt, igyekezett semmire sem gondolni, mert csak egyre több aggasztó dolog jutott az eszébe.

- Oh… a hajtincs – eszmélt rá, majd az asztalról felvett egy ollót, és belevágott a rendezetlen üstökébe. Ginny is levágott egy tincset a saját hajából, és mindketten Lil kezébe adták. _Vörös és fekete_ – villant át Harry agyán, ahogy a hajszálakra nézett. A boszorkány a szálakat a két tenyere közt összemorzsolva az üstbe szórta, majd pár bonyolult keverés után újabb ráolvasást mondott ki. A főzet vérvörösre változott.

Végül Lil hátrább lépett, és megtörölte a homlokát.

- Ez volt az egyik legnehezebb bájital, amit elkészítettem – fordult Harry felé – még jó, hogy itt volt Ginny segíteni.

A lány büszkén kihúzta magát és mosolygott.

- Szerintem próbáljátok ki most – sóhajtott Lil kimerülten – Aztán Ginny elmegy órákra, te pedig valahol elbújsz alkonyatig, míg Perselus eljön érted.

Harry komoran bólintott, Ginny arca viszont sugárzott az örömtől. Látszott rajta, hogy nagyon elégedett a dolgok alakulásával – most nem mondhatta, hogy kimarad valamiből. Harry is összeszedte magát, és magában megjegyezte, hogy a pesszimizmussal egy kicsit már elkésett.

Lil eközben két serlegbe töltötte ki az üst tartalmát, és a kezükbe nyomta.

- Jól van… Lássuk csak – hajolt a megsárgult pergamenlap fölé, amit az apjától kapott – Most kulcsoljátok keresztül egymás poharat tartó kezét –rendelkezett, majd kicsit bizonytalanul tekintett fel – Remélem ti tudjátok mit jelent ez, mert én nem.

Harry tanácstalanul nézett Ginnyre, aki türelmetlen ciccegéssel áthurkolta a jobb kezét az ő jobb kezével. Így mindketten az arcuk elé emelték a serlegüket.

- Ahá – jegyezte meg Lil vidáman, és a papírra nézett– Mondjuk szerintem ez csak arra kell, hogy jobban nézzen ki… Na. A következő lépés: én elkezdek egy varázsigét mondani, mialatt ti megisszátok a bájitalt, érthető?

Mindketten határozottan bólintottak.

- Remek – mosolygott Lil, és újra átfutotta a papíron az instrukciókat, majd rájuk szegezte a botját, és egy latin varázsigét kezdett mormolni. Harry még utoljára belenézett Ginny mosolygós szemébe, majd a lánnyal együtt felhajtotta az italt.

Egy pillanatra megszűnt körülöttük minden. A másodperc töredékéig Harry úgy érezte, nem különbözik semmiben Ginnytől… ők ketten _egyek_ voltak. Ugyanazon egész két fele… Látta Ginny érzéseit – a vidámságát, a félelmét – és _emlékképeket_ tőle. Mindezt villanások formájában, amelyek lassan teljesen elhomályosították a lány vonásait…

Amikor végtelennek tűnő másodpercek után kitisztult a kép, arra eszmélt rá, hogy a _saját_ döbbent arcát fürkészi, és valahogy kényelmetlen rajta a ruha…

- Áh, tökéletes – hallotta meg Lil hangját, és összerezzent. Odafordult a boszorkány felé.

- Akkor sikerült? – kérdezte, de a hangja Ginnyé volt. A szájához kapta a kezét. Olyan furcsa volt… Ginny közben felnevetett az ő testében.

- Harry, láttam a mugli családodat – közölte vele a Harry Potter-test – Nagyon mulatságos volt…

Nem tudott mit válaszolni neki, mert Lil most megfogta az állát – vagyis tulajdonképpen Ginnyét – és durván maga felé fordította.

- Van egy kis bökkenő – jegyezte meg a boszorkány, még mindig Harry állát szorongatva.

- Bicsoda? – próbálta Harry kipréselni a szavakat, de végül Ginny is ráeszmélt, hogy miről van szó.

- A sebhelyed – mondta a lány az ő hangjával, és elkomorult az arca – Az rajtad maradt.

Harry döbbenten tapogatta meg a homlokát. Ginny jóval puhább bőrén megtalálta az ismerős forradást.

- Ez meg hogyan lehet? – kérdezte Lil felé fordulva, de a boszorkány nem igazán figyelt rá.

- Érdekes, nagyon érdekes… - mormogta, majd a botja felé nyúlt – Mindegy, ezt még elfedhetjük – azzal a kriladitot minden további kertelés nélkül a homlokához szegezte. Harry érezte, hogy a bőre felforrósodik, majd amikor a boszorkány befejezte a műveletet, ismét megtapogatta a forradás helyét. A bőr tökéletesen sima volt.

- Ezt hogy csinálta? – kérdezte Ginny hangjával.

- Tüneti kezelés – vonta meg a vállát Lil – Jó pár napig kitart. Ginnynek csinálok egy forradást, de most öltözzetek át, és menj. Nekünk nemsokára órára kell mennünk.

Harry csak szórakozottan bólintott, még mindig a homlokát tapogatva – aztán meglátta _magát_, amint aggódva néz rá. Egészen úgy, ahogy Ginny szokott.

- Nincs semmi gond – közölte vele gyorsan, és megpróbált nem belenézni a saját zöld szemeibe – Akkor… hozzá is foghatnánk.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Végül nem csak ruhát, hanem pálcát is cseréltek, mert Harry biztos volt benne, hogy Voldemort felismerné az övét. Majd amilyen röviden és magabiztosan csak tudott, elbúcsúzott Ginnytől, és magára vette a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyét. Ezen kívül csak egy erszényt vitt magával.

A kastélyból kiérve Hagrid kunyhója felé tartott. Úgy tervezte, hogy itt tölti el a napot a köpeny jótékony védelmében, és mialatt Ginny emlékeit próbálta rendezgetni, figyelte, ahogy az óriás a sárkány-csemetékkel játszik.

- E itt egy tök – hallotta néha felharsanni a hangját - látjátok, kis csibészek? Tök. Mondjátok, hogy tök!

Bár a kis sárkányok erre adott válasza után Hagridnak inkább a „sült tök" kifejezést kellett volna tanítania, az óriás hosszú órákig megmaradt ennél, mígnem az egyik fióka bevisította a szót. Hagrid boldogan ölelte magához.

- Ügyes vagy, Nardan, nagyon ügyes…

Harry leült az erdő szélére, és a lábát – vagyis, Ginny lábát – összekulcsolva próbált megbarátkozni a helyzettel. Nem tudta kiverni a fejéből Ron aggódó arcát, és azt a tényt sem, hogy ezek után három ember élete van a kezében. Minden erejével a feladatra koncentrált, és már jó előre hazugságokat szőtt a fejében. A meséje egyszerű lesz: egy sárvérű boszorka betett neki, Harry Pottert megutálta, és különben is szeretne a győztes oldalon állni… Gyanította, hogy a legtöbb varázslót ez vonzza oda, vagy a félelem. De nem tudott nem gondolni arra, hogy minden tervbe hiba csúszhat. Mint például a sebhelye… Ez teljesen érthetetlen volt számára. Az csak egy forradás a homlokán, miért nem vándorolt át a testével együtt?

A nap lassan telt el. Harry agyán többször is átfutott, hogy ezek talán az utolsó Roxfortban eltöltött órái, és közben bosszankodott, hogy miért nem reggelre beszélték meg a találkozót Pitonnal. Akkor legalább nem lett volna ideje gondolkodni.

Végül, amikor a Nap lassan eltűnt a Tiltott Rengeteg fái mögött, Harry meghallotta egy denevérszárny csattogását a feje fölött. Rögtön felismerte Pitont, hiszen ez a példány még egy denevérhez képest is szokatlanul fekete volt. Megkönnyebbülten állt fel, és volt tanárát a köpeny alá húzva a vadkanos kapu felé sietett.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Végigborzolták a gerincét a pajzsot alkotó védőbűbájok, de Lil persze átengedte őket.

- Nem tudom, hogy hova akarunk menni – mormogta a vállán ülő Pitonnak – de ismerek egy jó helyet a környéken, ahol elmondhatja.

Azzal a köpenyét szorosan megragadta, és dehoppanált. Egyenesen abba a barlangba érkeztek, ami annak idején Sirius rejtekhelyéül szolgált. Harry szomorúan nézett körbe a feltoluló emlékek hatására, majd levette a köpenyt és figyelte, amint Piton a válláról lerepülve visszaváltozott emberré.

- Megnyerő a külsőd, Potter – vetette oda Harrynek a bájitaltanár, majd kissé türelmetlenül körbepillantva rögtön a lényegre tért – Nem maradhatok távol sokáig. Megnéztem, hogy melyik a legkevésbé feltűnő toborzóhely. A Zsebpiszok közben találsz egyet, a Borgin&Burkess-től három üzletnyire felfelé. Észre fogod venni a Sötét Jegyet a kövezeten – legalábbis, _mások_ észreveszik. Bár ez egyfajta intelligencia-teszt is egyben – suhant át az arcán egy halvány mosoly.

- Értettem – bólintott Harry, kicsit összeszorult torokkal – és aztán, mit kell tennem?

- Pár kérdés után találkozol egy alacsonyabb rangú halálfalóval. Itt már jóval több kérdésre kell megfelelned. Mostanában sok a munka, úgyhogy ha szerencséd van, elküldenek egy másik halálfalóval küldetésre, mielőtt személyesen találkoznál a Nagyúrral és beléd égetné a Jegyet.

Harry nyelt egyet.

- Ha nincs szerencséd… - folytatta Piton szenvtelenül - akkor el vagy veszve, Potter.

- Világos – vágott vissza Harry, igyekezve némi bátorságot csempészni Ginny hangjába. Pitonnak igazán az eszébe juthatna, hogy miatta is csinálja ezt – Akkor maga nem jön? – tette fel a kérdést, bár jól tudta a választ.

- Nem – morogta Piton – Most felügyelnem kellett az iskolát figyelő halálfalókat, de mennem kell vissza bájitalt főzni.

- Mikorra készül el vele?

- Egy hétnél tovább már nem tudom húzni, ha ilyen ütemben hozzák meg a hozzávalókat.

Harry nem mondott semmit. Egy pillanatra összekapcsolódott a tekintetük, és legnagyobb meglepetésére mintha együttérzést vélt volna felfedezni a fekete szemekben.

- Ne hidd azt, hogy könnyű lesz, Potter – fordult el aztán Piton – És ne gondold, hogy megúszod főbenjáró átkok használata nélkül. _Örökre átkozott_ vagy, ha átléped azt a bizonyos küszöböt. – suttogta, majd meg sem várva Harry válaszát, egy köpönyegsuhogtatással dehoppanált.

Harry pár másodpercig néma döbbenettel nézett utána. Aztán rá kellett jönnie, hogy egyedül maradt a félelmeivel és a kétségeivel küszködve. Most, hogy a varázsló eltűnt, hirtelen magányosabbnak érezte magát, mint bármikor ezelőtt.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry mindaddig magán tartotta a köpeny, amíg az Abszol útra nem ért. Ott megkereste a Weasley-ikrek kivilágítatlan varázsvicc-boltját, és jobb ötlet híján a postaládájukba dobta az értékes örökséget – így mégsem mehetett a halálfalók közé - közben remélte, hogy Fred és George nem olvasta az Esti Prófétát.

Szorosan a szemébe húzta a csuklyáját, és végigsietett a Zsebpiszok közön. Visszautasított egy vénséges vén banyát, aki polipszemeket akart eladni neki, és a Borgin&Burkess fele sietett. Nem állt meg az üzletnél, amely előtt két feketeruhás alak ácsorgott, hanem továbbment három boltnyit, Piton utasításának megfelelően, és megtorpant a zárt pincelejáró előtt. Tekintetével a kövezetet fürkészte, és nem kellett sokáig keresgélnie.

Bár a Zsebpiszok közben sok helyen előfordult díszítőelemként a kígyó vagy a koponya, de Harry meg volt győződve arról, hogy _együtt_ a kettő csak ezen a macskakövön található meg. A kő nagyobb volt, mint a többi, és félreérthetetlen üzenetet hordozott. Rövid töprengés után Harry ráállt, és bízott benne, hogy történni fog valami.

Történt. Az előtte levő korhadó ajtón egy perzselődő felirat villant fel, mintha izzó vassal írták volna a fába.

_Tegye ide a pálcáját és azonosítsa magát._

Harry hozzáérintette Ginny pálcáját a fához, és a felszínre hozta a lány emlékeit.

- Ginevra Weasley vagyok – mondta magabiztosan. Szinte rögtön halvány derengés borította el a bőrét, minden tagját végigbizsergetve, akárcsak a Roxfort Nagykönyve nemrég. Úgy látszik, az ajtó elégedett lehetett a válasszal, mert új felirat jelent meg rajta.

_Mit akar itt?_

- Beállni közétek – vágta rá Harry és remélte, hogy ez a helyes válasz. Az ajtó egy pillanatnyi várakozás után felvillantotta az utolsó feliratát: „_Kövesse a fáklyákat"_, majd hangtalanul kinyílt.

Harry szorongó szívvel lépte át a küszöböt, és közben az járt a fejében, amit Piton mondott erről. De már nem volt visszaút. Vajon neki is ez járhatott a fejében, amikor közéjük állt…? Gyorsan figyelmeztette magát, hogy az ő esete teljesen más.

Bent egy hosszú lépcső fogadta, ami a mélybe vezetett. A fokokat fáklyafény világította meg, és ebben a gyér megvilágításban is jól látszott, hogy nyirkosak. Óvatosan elindult lefelé, és közben a dohos pinceszag teletöltötte a tüdejét. A lépcsőn leérve kusza folyosók kisebbfajta labirintusa fogadta, de a szűk járatok közül csak az egyik volt kivilágítva fáklyákkal. Arra indult hát, és három percnyi nyomasztó séta után egy nagyobb terembe érkezett.

A terem ugyanolyan sötét volt, mint a folyosó, de elhelyeztek benne egy súlyos faasztalt is, ami talán az egyetlen kivilágított tárgy volt a pincében. Harry csak pár másodperc múltán vette észre, hogy ül mögötte valaki, mégpedig akkor, amikor az illető fehér kezei megmozdultak az asztalt kontrasztosan megvilágító lámpa fényében.

- Nocsak, kit fújt ide a szél? – törte meg a csendet egy nagyon ismerős hang. Amikor a fehér kéz tulajdonosa behajolt a lámpafénybe, Harry zsibbadó tagokkal nézett farkasszemet Draco Malfoy-al.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	17. Az utolsó hozzávaló

_A/N: Az előző fejezet több helyen is logikai hibákat tartalmazott, ezért javítottam rajta Ha még nem elvastátok el és szeretnétek, még megtehetitek:)_

**17. Az utolsó hozzávaló**

Harry gyomra bukfencet vetett, miközben minden erejével azon volt, hogy ne kezdjen el remegni az idegességtől. Érezte, hogy a hideg, nyirkos pince ellenére a hátát kiveri a víz, és örült volna, ha lett volna ott valami, amiben megtámaszkodhat. Ez váratlanul érte… Korábban ugyan felmerült benne, hogy esetleg találkozni fog Malfoy-jal, de meg sem fordult a fejében, hogy ilyen hamar. Malfoy ismeri őt, és Ginnyt is… A lebukás veszélye megsokszorozódott. Torkában dobogó szívvel figyelte, ahogy fiú leplezetlen kíváncsisággal néz rá.

- Weasley, igazán meg vagyok döbbenve – nyekeregte Malfoy. Harry összeszorította az ajkait, vagyis Ginnyét, és közben igyekezett nem észrevenni a mardekáros fiú félmosolyát.

- Malfoy – biccentett felé bizonytalanul, és örült, hogy legalább ezeket a szavakat ki tudta préselni magából.

A szőke fiú egy darabig nem válaszolt, csak kicsit közelebb hajolt a lámpa fényéhez. Harrynek ekkor tűnt fel, hogy az arca mennyire beesett, szinte már betegesen sovány. A haja is már csak halványan emlékeztetett arra az arisztokratikusan nyírt, jólfésült frizurára, amit Harry fürtjei a természetüknél fogva képtelenek lettek volna megvalósítani.

- Biztos vagy benne, hogy nem tévesztetted el a házszámot? – affektált Malfoy, és a varázspálcáját szórakozottan pörgette az ujjai között, le sem véve szemét a látogatóról. – Mert nem szeretjük az effajta tévedéseket.

Harry próbálta elfedni a kezének remegését. Egyáltalán nem nyugtatta meg Malfoy nézése, még akkor sem, amikor észrevette, hogy nem volt benne semmi fenyegetés, dacára az elmondottaknak. Próbált nyugalmat erőltetni magára, és tudatosan tartotta a szemkontaktust miközben mélyen elrejtette árulkodó gondolatait. Ki tudja, Malfoy talán legilimenciát tanult… ?

- Csak annyira tévesztettem el, mint te – vágott vissza Ginny makacs hangjával – Ha olvasnál újságot, tudhatnád azt, amit már mindenki tud.

Malfoy ajkai halvány mosolyra húzódtak, majd lassú mozdulattal elővette fekete talárjából az Esti Próféta szóban forgó számát.

- Tévedsz, Weasley, olvasom ezt a szennylapot. Kénytelen vagyok. A Nagyúrnak szüksége van a hírekre – Voldemort említéséről egy árnyalatnyival sápadtabb lett az arca, majd pillanatnyi zavarát palástolva végigsimított az enyhén meggyűrt papíron, és csevegő hangnemben folytatta – Rita pennája a szokottnál is hegyesebb volt, nemdebár?

Harry egy másodpercig még gyanakodva fürkészte Malfoy arcát, majd minden erejével azon volt, hogy bosszús arcot vágjon.

- Tudhatnád Vitrolról, hogy a fele sem igaz annak, amit mond.

- De ezúttal? – érdeklődött a fiú tettetett udvariassággal.

- Ezúttal még csak nem is túlzott – vonta össze a szemöldökét Harry, és igyekezett beleélni magát az előre kitalált mesébe – De nem ilyen egyszerű az ügy. Az egyik problémám valóban Potter.

- Azért Pottert nem mondanám nagy problémának – vágott közbe Malfoy, kihajtva az újságot – Bár az elég durva volt, hogy megcsalt egy sárvérűvel.

Harry felszisszent a dühtől, de ezúttal a szerepén kívül. Pont Malfoy előtt kell porig aláznia a híres Pottert? Aztán gyorsan összeszedte magát.

- Pontosan, de gondolhatod hogy nem így kezdődött.

- Kíváncsian hallgatlak – nyekeregte Malfoy, és összefűzte a karjait. Harry egy pillanatnyi megvetéssel nézett végig rajta.

- Ha már ennyire érdekelnek a részletek, hát legyen. Bár te talán nem fogod meglepőnek találni – mondta, majd sóhajtott egyet a nagyobb hatás kedvéért - Potter mostanában megváltozott. Vagy inkább előjött az igazi énje… Úgy viselkedik, mint egy tragikus hős, és saját magán kívül senkivel sem foglalkozik. A többiek pedig istenítik őt, pedig a többet foglalkozik a kviddiccsel, mint az úgynevezett „nagy küldetésével" Nekem persze végig kellett hallgatnom az összes világfájdalmát…– Harry itt egy pillanatnyi szünetet tartott, és figyelte, hogy hogyan hatnak a Ginny által tegnap kitalált mondatok a mardekáros fiúra.

Malfoy arca mintha egy kicsit felderült volna.

- Ismerem Pottert – mosolygott halványan – úgyhogy ez nekem nem újdonság. Felesleges magyaráznod, kimerítő tud lenni a szövege. Teljesen megértem, hogy nem tudtad elviselni.

Harryt szinte fojtogatni kezdte a Malfoy iránt érzett harag, de végül csak kurtán bólintott a megjegyzésre. Gondolta, hogy működni fog, ha saját magát szidja. Már épp mondani akarta a következő hazugságot, amikor a fiú felállt az asztal megvilágított pereme mellől.

- Engem inkább az érdekelne, hogy _mit keresel itt_ – folytatta Malfoy váratlanul gyanakvó hangon, miközben vékony alakját elnyelte a sötétség – Ennyire meggyűlölted Pottert, hogy most hátat fordítasz mindannak, ami eddig fontos volt számodra?

Harry nyelt egyet. Bár egyre közelebbről hallotta Malfoy hangját, az alakját nem látta a koromsötét miatt. A bizonytalanság úgy lopódzott be a zsigereibe, mint ahogy a dohos pinceszag elöntötte a tüdejét.

Egyre inkább úgy érezte, Malfoy átlát rajta. Ez nem az ő terepe volt… itt ravaszsággal kellett dolgozni, mégpedig Malfoy ellen, aki úgy tűnt kapott némi legilimencia-oktatást… Gyorsan kellett cselekednie: a saját énjével mélyen visszahúzódott, és a felszínen tartotta Ginny gondolatait. Dühösen hátravetette vörös tincseit.

- Honnan tudod, hogy mi fontos a számomra! – támadt Malfoyra – _Te_ nem is ismersz engem. Ha tudni akarod, ami a legfontosabb nekem, az a megbecsülés és a _tisztelet_. Potter nem tisztelt. Ezt láthatod abból is, amit Grangerrel művelt! – itt dühösen fújtatott, mint ahogy Ginny szokott, majd halkabban hozzátette - A családom pedig… Ők észre sem vették, hogy létezem.

Pár pillanatig semmi sem történt. Harry már aggódni kezdett, hogy hatástalanok voltak a szavai, ennek ellenére rezzenéstelen arccal bámult a sötétbe. Végtelennek tűnő másodpercek után aztán hirtelen meglátta maga előtt Malfoy viaszfehér arcának körvonalait. A mardekáros fiú szemei megcsillantak a sötétben.

- Igen. A tisztelet az nagyon fontos – hallotta a suttogó hangját – És nem osztogatják ingyen senkinek.

- Tudom – válaszolta bizonytalanul.

- Nem tudod, Weasley. _Semmit_ sem tudsz erről – Malfoy hangja annyira lehalkult, hogy erőlködnie kellett, hogy meghallja. - Kész vagy arra, hogy megfizesd a tisztelet árát?

- Kész vagyok – fújta bele Harry a párás levegőbe határozottan csengő hangon. Piton is valami ilyesmit kérdezett… Méghogy tisztelet! A pokolba is előbb menne, mint Voldomorthoz, és csak remélni tudta, hogy régi ellenfele semmit sem sejt ebből – Bármit megtennék, csak hogy ne kelljen őket többé látnom! – tette hozzá gyorsan.

Érezte, amint egy ér lüktetni kezd a halántékán, és Malfoy sötét körvonalait fürkészte. A mardekáros fiú sokáig nem szólt semmit, csak őt nézte összeszűkített szemmel. Beesett arca sokkal idősebbnek mutatta őt a félhomályban.

- Ne etess ezzel. Pont te állnál közénk, aki megveted a fekete mágiát és minden művelőjét? Azt hittem, te vagy Potter legnagyobb rajongója.

- Ne merj még egyszer ilyet mondani! – csattant fel Harry, és remélte, hogy elég hatásos volt – Arról a pojácáról többet hallani sem akarok! És, ha észrevetted volna, a rémdenevér-rontás nem éppen világos varázslat, de korántsem a legsötétebb, amit tudok!

Malfoy mozdulatlanul fürkészte őt a tekintetével.

- Tűnj innen, Weasley – szólalt meg aztán hirtelen, és hátat fordított Harrynek – Ez nem neked való játék. Nem érünk rá sértett griffendéleseket pátyolgatni.

Csend lett. Harry egészen összezavarodott ettől a választól. Bár Malfoy szavait sokféleképpen lehetett volna értelmezni, a hangvételének üzenete egyértelmű volt a számára.

- Le akarsz beszélni arról, hogy közétek álljak? – bukott ki belőle a kérdés.

Látta, amint Malfoy alakja összerezzen a sötétben, és a fiú újból feléfordult.

- Mit beszélsz, te _ostoba_? – köpte maga elé a szavakat, és az arca fehérebb volt, mint valaha. – Csupán annyit mondtam, hogy nem vagy elég jó a Sötét Nagyúrnak!

Azzal Malfoy egy dühös mozdulattal kirántotta az asztal egyik fiókját, és egy bőrkötésű könyvet csapott le a nehéz tölgyfa lapra, majd leült a székre.

- De ahogy gondolod, Weasley – folytatta könyörtelen hangvétellel, és felcsapta a könyvet – Mi is a teljes neved?

Harry hirtelen nem tudott válaszolni, csak meredten nézett a könyvből felszálló porra, amely lassan hullott vissza az asztalra. Megdöbbentette Malfoy kiszámíthatatlan viselkedése. Az előbb el akarta küldeni, most meg már írja is be a nevét abba az átkozott könyvbe, amiről a vak is látja, hogy mágikus eredetű? Nem akart a másik fiú szemébe nézni, ezért a lába elé bámult.

- Ginevra Weasley – mondta, és bosszankodva vette tudomásul, hogy a hangja rekedtessé válik.

- Ginevra – ismételte Malfoy – Látom, legalább annyi szívességet tettek neked a szüleid, hogy varázslónevet kaptál.

Harry idegesen az ajkába harapott. Te jó ég, he ezt most Mrs. Weasley látná! Lenne hozzá egy-két keresetlen szava. Figyelte, ahogy Malfoy ráírta Ginny nevét a sárgás pergamenre, majd hátradőlt a széken. Egy pár pillanatig csak bámulta az ismerős nevet a papíron.

- És most mi lesz? – kérdezte a legrosszabbtól tartva.

Malfoy unottan hintázott a székkel, pedig Harry látta rajta, hogy ideges.

- Most? – válaszolt végül elnyújtott hangon a fiú – Az egyik _felettesem_ utánanéz a kérésednek, aztán megadja az első utasítást. Addig is, foglalj helyet – invitálta eltúlzott mozdulattal, éreztetve a hangjával, hogy több ilyen figyelmességre ne számítson.

Harry csak ekkor vette észre a másik széket a félhomályban, és szótlanul leült. Sokáig egyikük sem törte meg a csendet. Malfoy arca újra félig sötétben volt, és ez a megvilágítás kihozta szokatlanul csontos arcvonásait. Harry elgondolkozott, hogy vajon mi mindenen mehetett keresztül azóta, hogy leengedte a pálcáját Dumbledore előtt. Akkor, a villámsújtotta toronyban Malfoy fölényes magabiztossága összeomlott, és már-már engedett az igazgató szavainak…Valahogy az volt az érzése, hogy Malfoy nincs itt szívesen. De talán csak azért nem, mert nem lett az övé a beígért hatalom… - tette hozzá magában kissé rosszmájúan.

Percek múltak el. Harry ezt az időt azzal töltötte el, hogy próbált _nem_ ránézni Malfoyra, aki viszont szüntelenül őt bámulta. Úgyhogy inkább Ginny fehér kezeit nézte, amik most persze _hozzá tartoztak_, de még midig nehéz volt megszoknia. Alig tudta visszafogni magát, hogy ne igazítsa meg néha a nemlétező szemüvegét, és az anatómiai különbségek is zavarták. Csak remélte, hogy Malfoy semmit sem vesz észre ebből.

Nemsokára teljesen átfázott Ginny vékony talárjában, és bármennyire is bosszantotta, látványosan remegni kezdett. Összefűzte a karjait, de a helyzet nem lett sokkal jobb. Malfoy erre egy türelmetlen sóhajjal felállt a székéről, és az asztalt megkerülve a köpenyét Harryre terítette.

- Nem vagy normális, Weasley, hogy kabát nélkül eljössz otthonról – vetette oda neki bosszúsan – te _tényleg_ ki lehetsz borulva.

Harry csak pislogott a nehéz köpeny súlya alatt, és elgondolkozott azon, hogy vajon Malfoy változott-e meg, vagy a viselkedését nagyban befolyásolja az, hogy azt hiszi, Ginnyvel beszélget.

De nem sokat töprenghetett ezen, ugyanis az asztalon fekvő könyv lapjai nagy mennyiségű port felverve sebesen peregni kezdtek, míg végül megálltak egy oldalon. A lap majdnem teljesen üres volt, csak a tetejére írt valaki egy sornyi üzenetet fekete tintával. Látta, ahogy Malfoy rápillant a rövid parancsra, és az ajkai idegesen megrándulnak.

Harry pulzusa rögtön felgyorsult. Felülről is ráismert az írásra, ami alig változott azóta, hogy utoljára meglátta Tom Denem naplójában. Torzabb és keményebb volt, de biztosan Voldemort írása. Csak egy sor volt az egész, tömör és félreérhetetlen.

_Azonnal elvárom mindkettőjük jelenlétét._

Harry tanácstalanul nézett a holtsápadt Malfoyra, mígnem a könyv megremegett és felfénylett előttük. Ugyanúgy, mint amikor Dumbledore zsupszkulcsot varázsolt a minisztériumi szobor fejéből.

Malfoy sokáig csak bámulta a jelenséget, de Harry látta rajta, hogy nagyon is jól tudja, hogy mi történik most. Végül a fiú leküzdve a remegését megszólalt.

- _Ő_ eléggé… nagyon ritkán akar _személyesen_ látni valakit.

- Tényleg? – nyögte Harry, de Malfoy félbeszakította.

- Első szabály, Weasley – fordult felé hirtelen – _sose_ várakoztasd meg a Nagyurat.

Azzal mielőtt Harry felocsúdhatott volna, megragadta a karját, és az övével együtt a könyv lapjához szorította.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harrynek nem volt ideje felkészülni. Sem az érzésre, sem a látványra. Úgy érezte, hogy a zsupszkulcs ezúttal _tényleg_ kitépi a köldökét, de talán csak azért, mert most nem a saját testében volt. Végül kemény kőpadlóra érkezett, szégyenszemre négykézláb. Oldalt pillantott, és meglátta Malfoyt, amint mindenfajta egyensúlyi probléma nélkül áll mellette.

Egy hatalmas, fáklyákkal megvilágított teremben voltak, amely teljesen üresen kongott. Tehát Voldemort nem volt itt... Még nem. Harry nyugtalan szívverése kicsit lelassult erre.

Gyorsan felpattant, és leküzdve a hányingerét leporolta a ruháit. Malfoy egy megjegyzést sem tett, még olyat sem hogy „Te jó ég, azt hittem, ilyet csak a sárvérűek csinálnak". Ellenben riadtan tekintett körbe a teremben, és most már Harry is jobban körülnézett.

Csupasz, durván megmunkált kőfalakat látott maga körül, akárcsak egy ódon kastély hatalmas termében lettek volna. Harry ugyan sosem járt még ilyen helyen, de el tudta képzelni, milyen lehet az. A falakról zöld-ezüst mintás falikárpitok hulltak alá, és a szőnyeg is hasonló mintájú volt. A termet egy hosszú ébenfa asztal töltötte ki, két oldalt székekkel, és az asztalfőn egy jóval kényelmesebb, hatalmas antik trón volt. Itt már nem volt olyan hideg és nyirkos a levegő, mégis valamiért remegni kezdett.

- Hol vagyunk? – kérdezte Malfoytól akaratlanul is suttogva. A fiú csak egy másodperccel később eszmélt fel.

- Ez Mardekár ősi birtoka – válaszolta halkan – de senki sem tudja, hogy hol van – aztán riadtan elhallgatott, mintha már így is túl sokat beszélt volna.

Harryt ez nem nyugtatta meg. Próbált „célt keresni", mint a hoppanálásnál, de rá kellett jönnie, hogy még annyit sem érzett, mint a Roxfortban szokott. Ismét bosszúsan vette észre, hogy alig tudja megfékezni a remegését. Bármit is csinált, valahonnan a falak mögül érezte Voldemort jelenlétét, és meg volt róla győződve, hogy figyelik őket…

Nem akarta ezt a találkozót. A szíve mélyén ugyan fel volt készülve rá, de Dumbledore nyári okklumenciaórái hirtelen nagyon távolinak tűntek. Próbálta összeszedni magát, de a termet betöltő mardekáros színek ezt nem könnyítették meg.

„Nyugalom" mondogatta, „koncentrálj…" A szavak azon nyomban el is haltak benne. „Gyerünk, szedd össze magad" – ripakodott magára, és minden erejével Ginny emlékeire összpontosított. Például arra, amikor Mrs. Weasley felmosatta vele a konyhát, mert… erre már nem emlékezett. A képek töredékesek voltak, inkább csak érzések, de Harry remélte, hogy ennyi talán elég lesz. Ginny érzései között megpróbált olyanokra emlékezni, amikor dühös volt rá, Harryre, és kicsit csalódottan vette tudomásul, hogy ilyenből elég sok van.

Mivel Malfoy végig a trónnal szemközti ajtót bámulta, ő is úgy tett. Szinte várta, hogy kinyílnak a hatalmas ajtószárnyak, és feketén lebegő talárban belépjen Voldemort. Az ajtó viszont mozdulatlan maradt.

Harry elgondolkozott, hogy vajon mitől retteg ennyire Malfoy. Talán attól tart, hogy megkínozzák, amiért beírta őt a könyvbe? Vagy az jár a fejében, mint ami neki is, hogy mit keres most itt…? Szaggatottan felsóhajtott, mintha csak a borús gondolatait akarná elűzni.

Ekkor történt. Nagyon halványan bizsergést érzett a tarkójánál, és anélkül, hogy ez a tudatáig hatolt volna, megfordult.

Az asztal túloldalán álló trón már nem volt üres. Fekete taláros férfi ült benne, és Harry túl jól ismerte ezt a semmihez nem fogható, emberhez alig hasonló arcot ahhoz, hogy megőrizze a hidegvérét. Voldemort a tekintetét egyenesen az övébe fúrta, és vékony, színtelen ajkai halvány mosolyra húzódtak. Harry érezte, hogy kifut a vér az arcából.

- Váratlan az érkezése, Miss Weasley… – csendült fel a jeges hang, mire Malfoy is összerezzent, és megfordult.

- Nagyúr… - hebegte egy meghajlás közben, de Voldemort ügyet sem vetett rá, egyedül Harryt nézte.

- …És velem nem szoktak váratlan dolgok történni.

Voldemort vékony, magas alakja fenyegetően felemelkedett a trónról. Harryt már ettől a mozdulattól is kirázta a hideg. Minden erejével küzdött a pánik ellen, miközben a varázsló felé tartott. Olyan volt, mintha lassított felvételen nézné, ahogy Voldemort elsétál a széksorok mellett, és a talárja feketén hömpölyög utána. Le sem vette a szemét Harryről, aki ha akart volna, sem tudott volna másfele nézni. A következő pillanatban szinte kettéhasította a tudatát a sötét mágus pörölyként lecsapó legilimenciája.

Harry érezte, hogy a szeme könnyezni kezd a fájdalomtól. Először ösztönösen ellenállt: vissza akart vágni, a saját erejével… De ez az erő nem Ginnyé volt. Nem küzdhetett a lebukás veszélye nélkül… Pislogni akart, de nem tudott. Ezért saját énjét összehúzta, amilyen kicsire csak tudta, miközben felül érezte Ginny kavargó érzéseit, és a sajgó fájdalmat, amit Voldemort támadása okozott. „Gyűlölöm Pottert" koncentrált az érzésre „Teljes szívemből gyűlölöm"… Nem tudta, hogy a vörös szemek hisznek-e neki, de bíznia kellett…

Voldemort ekkor odaért elé, és határozott mozdulattal megragadta az állát, mire a sebhelyébe szúró fájdalom hasított. A sötét mágus annyira közel volt hozzá, hogy Harry hallotta a lélegzetvételét, és észrevette, hogy a fölé tornyosuló alak hófehér bőre természetellenesen sima, mintha egy hüllő finom pikkelyei borítanák. A sebhelyében a fájdalom kezdett elviselhetetlen szintre nőni.

Nem kiáltott. Nem kiálthatott, és tudomást sem vehetett a lüktető kínról, hiszen akkor vége mindennek… A kígyóarcú szörnyeteg könyékig turkált az emlékeiben, és Harry énje elkeseredetten próbált elbújni a szétszaggatott képek mögé.

Végül Voldemort elengedte. Harry görcsberándult izmai megadták magukat, és zihálva rogyott térdre a Sötét Nagyúr előtt.

- Állj fel – szólt rá a varázsló színtelen hangon, majd Malfyhoz fordult.

- Volt vele bármi probléma?

Harry eközben küszködve a szédülésével remegő lábakkal felállt, és látta, hogy a szőke fiú sápadtan, de határozottan válaszol.

- Minden rendben volt vele, Nagyúr.

- Maradj itt a következő parancsig, Miss Weasley pedig velem jön. – azzal Voldemort hátat fordított neki, de Harry még így is érezte, hogy figyeli. Szaggatottan vette a levegőt, és zavartan rápillantott Malfoyra, aki egy szemmozdulattal jelezte, hogy menjen már. Ekkor felocsúdott, és botorkálva Voldemort nyomába szegődött.

Él. Még mindig él, pedig Voldemort betört az elméjébe. Egy pillanatnyi büszkeséget megengedett magának, de ezt is gyorsan elfojtotta. Most már csak azon aggódott, hogy mit akar tőle Voldemort. Ha igaz, amit Malfoy mondott, akkor nem szokott kíváncsi lenni a többi halálfaló-jelöltre…

Nem tudta, merre tart a varázsló, csak szorongó szívvel követte. Kimentek a teremből, ezúttal az ajtón át. A terem egy hosszú folyosóra nyílt, és Voldemort hátra sem fordulva ment tovább a fáklyák fénykörében. Jobbra és balra ajtók nyíltak, és Harry egy széles lépcsőházat is látott, majd a folyosó másik végét egy újabb hatalmas ajtó zárta el. Az ajtó szárnyai engedelmesen kettényíltak Voldemort közeledtére.

Harry óvatosan belépett a varázsló után a terembe, ami nagyon gyengén volt megvilágítva, mert a falakra erősített fáklyák lángja méregzöld volt. Ezek elrendezéséből Harry csak annyit tudott megállapítani, hogy egy kör alakú szobában voltak, amelynek átmérője tíz méter körüli lehetett. A padlóra, körkörös ívben mintha zölden izzó jeleket varázsoltak volna, de annyira halványak voltak, hogy már-már a valódiságukban is kételkedni kezdett. Voldemort alakja egybeolvadt a sötét háttérrel. Harry csupán a talárjának suhogásából hallotta, hogy körbesétál a teremben, és eközben néha kitakarta a fáklyák gyenge fényét.

- Érkezésed talán hasznunkra válik – csendült fel a jeges hang, és Harrynek ismét az a képzete támadt, hogy Voldemort őt nézi. – Talán nem is tudod, de terveim közt szerepelt a találkozásunk – a hangja közelebbről hallatszott – Persze azt nem gondoltam, hogy _önként_ jössz el hozzám…

Harry nyelt egyet, és hunyorogva nézte a sötétséget.

- Pottert már nem tudja befolyásolni általam – válaszolt Ginny dacos hangján – Nem hiszem, hogy bármit tenne a „megmentésemért".

Voldemort alakját továbbra is a sötétség takarta, és a hangja elégedetten csengett.

- Ez a gondolkodásmód Mardekáros, Harry Potter viszont a Griffendél nagy bajnoka… Eleinte valóban ez volt a célom, de most _nem ezért_ kellesz nekem.

Harry torka összeszorult, és nem tudott mit válaszolni. Nehezen tudta elképzelni, hogy mit akarhat ez a szörnyeteg Ginnytől.

- Az információk, Ginevra… – folytatta a hang egyre közelebbről, és Harry észrevette Voldemort sötét körvonalait – Az információk, amikkel szolgálhatsz, sokkal értékesebbek számomra.

Azzal a mágus fekete sziluettje pálcát rántott, és a terem közepe felé suhintott. Erős bűbáj csapódott a márványpadlóba, és a varázslat nyomán megváltoztak a terem fényei. Az eddig pislákoló fáklyák most vakító zöldben lobogtak, és a padlón, egyre szűkülő körökben rúnák izzottak fel.

- Mutatok valamit, ami érdekes lehet – folytatta Voldemort, és Harry immár látta a hófehér bőrről visszavert zöld fényt – Kevesen látták, csak a Belső Kör tagjai, de most téged is megtisztellek vele.

A hangjából mintha gúny sugárzott volna, és Harry látta, ahogy a varázsló egy bonyolult pálcamozdulattal a kör közepére bök.

A zölden fénylő rúnák kaotikus lüktetéssel megremegtek, és kígyóként tekeregve átrendeződtek a padlón. A következő pillanatban mintha elolvadt volna a vastag márvány a kör közepén, és bugyogva eltűnt a helyén keletkezett mély gödörben. Harry hallotta a saját döbbent nyögését, miközben a hasadékból teljes némasággal fémketrec emelkedett fel. Először csak a ketrec tetejét látta: a rácsok között időnként ismerős rubinszínű villámok cikáztak keresztül. Végül ahogy a szerkezet feljebb emelkedett, meglátta a két tűzvörös tollú madarat. Érezte, hogy valami fogva tartja őket… Minden bizonnyal egy apró kriladittal fenntartott Adavatius-átok, legalábbis erre következtetett a rubinvörös kisülésekből.

A hattyúnagyságú főnixek megrezzentek, amint észrevették őt. Harry gyorsan elfordult, hogy ne kelljen szembe néznie Dumbledore átható pillantásával.

- Talán nem tetszenek a madarak? – Voldemort hangja olyan volt, akár egy halk sziszegés. Harry remélte, hogy nem párszaszóul beszél.

- Ismerem őket, ezek Potter főnixei – jegyezte meg készségesen Voldemort felé fordulva. A varázsló továbbra is őt nézte réspupillájú szemeivel.

- Ezt én is tudom – válaszolta, és hátratett kézzel elfordult – De azt reméltem, hogy tőled, Ginevra, többet is megtudhatok. Sajnos azt kellett tapasztalnom, hogy ezek _nem egyszerű főnixek_.

A szavai semlegesek voltak, de Harryt hidegzuhanyként öntötte el a rémület. Voldemort rájött volna…? Akkor hogyhogy életben vannak még…? Gyorsan lenyelte az érzést, és örült, hogy a mágus a madarakat nézi, és nem őt.

- Sokkal okosabbak – folytatta Voldemort – És sokkal több bennük az _érzelem_…

Voldemort szinte megvetően köpte oda az utolsó szót, de Harryben engedett a feszültség.

- Én nem vettem észre – szúrta közbe óvatosan – bár nem láttam más főnixet rajtuk kívül.

A varázsló mintha meg sem hallotta volna, továbbra is a nyugtalan madarakat fürkészte.

- Tudni akarom, hogy hogyan kerültek Potterhez – mondta jeges hangon – Dumbledore-nak is volt egy, és nem tartom szerencsésnek, hogy most Potter is _főnixtenyésztésre_ adta a fejét.

Harry jobbnak látta, ha a jól begyakorolt hazugságot mondja. Bár Voldemort most nem nézett rá, a lehető legerősebb okklumenciájával elrejtette a valódi emlékit, és készséges hangon válaszolt.

- Potter Dumbledore-tól örökölte Fawkest, a kisebbik főnixet. Pontosabban, Fawkes önként csatlakozott Harryhez a nyár végén, és magával hozta Briant, a nagyobbik madarat.

- Honnan? – szakította félbe Voldemort átható hangja, és immár Harryre nézett – Honnan került ide a második főnix, és honnan szerezte Dumbledore az elsőt?

Harry állta a varázsló pillantását, és próbált nyugodtan válaszolni.

- Ezt nem tudja senki. Fawkes már nagyon régóta vele van, Brian származása pedig ismeretlen.

Voldemort még egy másodpercig méregette a pillantásával, majd újra a kettejüket riadtan figyelő madarakra nézett.

- Szóval a madarak attól a vén bolondtól vannak – folytatta kimért hangon - Ő persze sokat foglalkozott főnixekkel. Úgy tudom, _kísérletezett_ velük. Ez sok mindent megmagyaráz. Érzelemmel teli, ravasz főnixek… Ez nyilván új mágikus erőket rejt.

Majd vérfagyasztó gyorsasággal Harry felé fordult.

- _Te_ milyen következtetést vonsz le ebből, Ginevra?

Harry érezte, hogy teljesen kiszáradt a szája. Pár másodpercig hallgatott, majd azt mondta, ami először az eszébe jutott.

- Dumbledore egy új fajt tenyésztett ki? – kérdezte óvatosan. Bár ezt még a mugli biológialeckék hatására találta ki, Voldemort ajkak nélküli szájnyílása mosolyra húzódott.

- Nem tévedett Perselus, amikor az eszedet méltatta.

- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy túlzott, uram… - hebegte Harry amilyen udvariasan csak tudta, és azon gondolkodott, hogy vajon mi célja lehetett Pitonnak ezzel. De Voldemort már nem figyelt rá. Surrogó hang töltötte be a termet, és az ajtó résnyire nyitva hagyott szárnyain hosszú kígyó kúszott be a márványpadlóra. Látta, ahogy Voldemort elégedetten néz végig a sötéten tekergőző pikkelyeken, de őt kirázta a hideg az álmaiban oly sokszor végigélt képtől. Nagini lassan gyűrűzve körbekúszta a lábait, villás nyelveit öltögetve, végül lekushadt Voldemort lábainál, akár egy bizarr öleb.

- _Ssszeretem a sszagát_ – bökött a fejével Harry felé, aki igyekezett úgy tenni, mintha semmit sem értene a párszaszóból.

- _Mi híred van, Nagini?_ – sziszegte vissza Voldemort.

- _Bájitalmestered kint vár a sötét folyosón, gazdám._

_- Tudom. Egy ideje már érzem a jelenlétét – _mondta a varázsló, majd vörösen izzó tekintetét újra Ginny szemeibe fúrta.

- Arról, hogy mennyit túlzott, magad is megkérdezheted – vetette oda neki, majd hanyag kézmozdulattal a hatalmas ajtószárnyak felé bökött, és azok nyikorogva kitárultak – Mennyi ideje vársz itt, Perselus?

A fáklyák fénye elöntötte az ajtóban álló férfi alakját. Piton a zöld derengésben teljesen olyan volt, mintha a hőn szeretett pincéjében fortyogó főzetek világítanák meg az arcát.

- Pár perce. Azért vagyok itt, mert hívatott, Nagyúr – hajolt meg finom mozdulattal, és hosszú haja a válláról az arcába hullott. Harry most vette csak észre, hogy valószínűleg már egy éve nem nyírta le. Voldemort türelmetlenül biccentett, és jóformán rá se nézett.

- Amint már említettem, vendégünk van, Perselus. Kérlek, üdvözöld.

Piton végignézett Harryn, mintha most látná először.

- Ezek szerint Miss Weasley valóban kilépett a Potter-rajongók klubjából? – mondta, tökéletesen imitálva a gúnnyal fűszerezett érdektelenséget – Ez igazán örvendetes.

Voldemort kígyó-arcán halvány mosoly suhant át. Harry ajka egy pillanatra megrándult, de pontosan azt válaszolta, amit Ginny is mondott volna.

- _Sosem_ rajongtam Potterért, professzor – majd egy kis szünet után kihívóan Pitonra meredve hozzátette – Például vele ellentétben örülök, hogy újra látom.

- Ez igazán kedves magától – válaszolta semleges hangon Piton, csak a szeme villant meg egy pillanatra. Majd kimért mozdulattal Voldemorthoz fordult – Megkérdezhetem, hogy ezek után mi a véleménye a javaslatomról, Nagyúr?

A sötét mágus kurtán bólintott, és egy trónszerű széket varázsolt magának a rúnáktól ékes padló fölé, majd leült a főnixek ketrecével szemben. Harry újra összerázkódott, amint Nagini felkúszott Voldomort ölébe. A varázsló végigsimította fehér ujjait a kígyóbőrön.

- Megfontoltam amit mondtál, Perselus. És egyetértek. Vidd a lányt, ha úgy érzed, hasznodra lehet.

Harry erre felkapta a fejét. Mit akarhat tőle Piton?

- Köszönöm, uram – válaszolta a férfi - Majd meglátjuk, mennyit ér. Ő a legjobb aranyvérű bájitalkeverő a Roxfortban, és a főzetnek nem árt egy női kéz.

Voldemort Naginit simogatva hátradőlt a trónon.

- Értem. De tartsd észben, hogy csak a _kezét_ és az eszét kell felhasználnia a munkához.

Harry kezdett egyre jobban összezavarodni. Csak remélni tudta, hogy Voldemort nem arra célzott, mint amire ő gondolt. Piton a méltóságát megőrizve kihúzta magát.

- Én nem szoktam elveszteni a fejem, mint Avery –válaszolta érzelemmentesen - A főzethez pedig segítség kell. A kevésbé fontos munkákat Miss Weasley is elvégezheti – majd Piton tekintete önkéntelenül Naginire siklott – De a felügyeletét nem vállalhatom. Amennyiben szükségét érzi…

- Köszönöm, Perselus, de bízom a képességeidben – vágott közbe Voldemort – És az első feladatotok nem is a bájitalfőzés lesz, úgyhogy lesz időd figyelni rá.

Harry meglepetten pislogott. Ezek szerint Naginit nem küldi velük…? És nem is bájitalt fognak főzni? Látta, hogy Pitont is váratlanul éri ez a fordulat.

- De uram, a főzethez már majdnem minden hozzávaló megvan…

- Tévedsz – intett türelmetlenül Voldemort – Mondtam neked, hogy ezek nem közönséges főnixek. Alapos gyanúm van, hogy Dumbledore keze munkája mindkettő. Szükségünk van az Ehvatarra.

Csend lett. Piton másodpercekig hallgatott, Harry pedig nem mert megszólalni. Voldemort, mintha nem is várt volna választ a tűzvörös madarakat nézte, aztán hanyagul legyintett a pálcájával. A ketrec elkezdett visszasüllyedni a mélybe. Harry próbált nem oda nézni, de nem tudta megállni, és mielőtt eltűntek, a tekintete összefonódott Dumbledore-éval. Nem jelzett semmit a szemeivel, de szinte a bőrén érezte a főnix hirtelen feltámadt rémületét. Gyorsan elkapta a fejét, és remélte, hogy Voldemort semmit sem vett észre ebből. Inkább Pitonra nézett, aki időközben összeszedte magát.

- Nem lesz könnyű megszerezni, uram. A mugliknál van, de minisztériumi védelem alatt…

- Oldd meg ezt a problémát, Perselus. Nem kockáztatok. A vér önmagában kevés lesz utolsó hozzávalónak.

Harry egy szót sem értett az egészből. Miután a ketrecek helyén ismét megszilárdult a márvány, értetlenül nézett a két varázslóra. Végül Piton mélyen meghajolt.

- Úgy lesz, ahogy kívánod, uram.

Voldemort egy bólintással nyugtázta.

- Induljatok holnap reggel. Tudod, hol találsz ruhákat és mugli pénzt. A Belső Körből senkit sem tudok veled küldeni. De vidd magaddal az ifjú Malfoyt, hogy ezúttal valami hasznosat is tanuljon. Remélem, elbírsz két volt diákoddal?

Harry gyomra görcsberándult a gondolatra, de Piton kurtán bólintott.

- Talán segítenek az álcában is. A muglikat megtéveszthetjük, de a Minisztériummal gond lesz.

- A Minisztériumnak a legkisebb gondja most az Ehvatar őrizete – mondta Voldemort egyre türelmetlenebbül - Bízom a mágiádban, Perselus. A jelentésed alapján eldöntöm majd, hogy a lány érdemes-e a Jegy viselésére. Elmehettek.

Piton szeme egy pillanatra megvillant.

- Köszönöm, Nagyúr – mondta egy meghajlás kísértetében, majd Harry felé fordult – Kérem kövessen, Miss Weasley.

Harry jónak látta, ha ő is meghajol Voldemort előtt, aki egy kurta bólintással nyugtázta a mozdulatot, majd megfordult. Hálás lett volna, ha Piton kicsit gyorsabban megy ki a teremből, de így még tanúja volt Nagini sziszegő kérdésének.

- _Velük menjek, gazdám?_

Voldemort levette a tekintetét Harryről, és a kígyó felé fordult.

- _Nem, Nagini. – _sziszegte a varázsló Harry legnyagyobb rémületére, és az ujjai surrogva simogatták a sötét pikkelyeket_ -_ _Ezúttal Perselus figyel rá. A lány tele van buta érzelmekkel, de erős, tisztavérű varázsló. Nem szabad elrettentenünk. Gyermekei is hasznunkra válnak majd._

- _Sszeretem a szagát _– jegyezte meg még egyszer Nagini, és mialatt Harry a rémülettől borzongva kilépett a kétszárnyú ajtón, visszahajtotta a fejét saját csomóba gyűrt izmaira.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piton útközben többször hátrapillantott, mintha arról akarna meggyőződni, hogy az eseményektől kábult Harry valóban követi-e. Sötét folyosókon vágtak keresztül, és több lépcsőn is lementek. Az utat egy jó darabig zöld bársonyszőnyeg borította, aztán ahogy egyre mélyebbre mentek, a szőnyegeket csupasz kő váltotta fel, és a mennyezet is jóval alacsonyabb lett. Harryt az építészet stílusa (és persze Piton) a Roxfort pincéjének hangulatára emlékeztette, de még valahogy ez az érzés is sokkal vigasztalóbb volt, mint a valóság. Annyira elesettnek érezte magát itt, hogy már-már örült Piton társaságának, még akkor is, ha nyilvánvalóan utálták egymást.

Végül a varázsló megállt egy vastag, fémpántos pinceajtó előtt, és a pálcáját elővéve egy varázsigét mormogott. Az ajtó zára felpattant, és Piton egy néma mozdulattal beinvitálta Harryt a szobába.

Szokatlanul meleg volt itt a kastély többi részéhez képest, és a falat az eddigi sötétséghez képest táncoló lángok fénye borította be. Az alacsony mennyezet hatékonyan visszaverte a szobában felállított több mint tíz üst alatt lobogó tűz melegét és fényét. A szoba egyik sarkában heverő, karosszékek és dohányzóasztal is volt. Harry hátrapillantott, és látta, hogy Piton ismét záróbűbájt mond ki az ajtóra, majd ledobja a köpenyét a fogasra.

- Hol vagyunk? – kérdezte mogorván, bár sejtette a választ.

- A lakosztályomon, Miss Weasley – hangsúlyozta ki a szavakat Piton, amiből Harry megértette, hogy játszania kell a szerepét. Bár kissé furcsállotta a dolgot. Talán Piton attól tart, hogy Voldemort itt is kihallgatja…? Elintézhetnék egy Metoraliam-bűbájjal… Szeretett volna nekitámadni a varázslónak, hogy hogy képzelte ezt az egészet, és elmondani, hogy mindent elrontott a hülye javaslatával, hogy dolgozzon vele. Ehelyett ingerülten szuszogott, majd észrevette, hogy Malfoy köpenye még mindig rajta van. Levette, és a fogasra akasztotta Pitoné mellé.

- Hová megyünk holnap a Nagyúr parancsára? – kérdezte semleges hangon, és remélte, hogy ez olyan információ, amit a varázsló megoszthat vele.

- Londonba, a British Museumba – válaszolt kurtán Piton, és ellenőrizni kezdte a különböző üstök állapotát. Voltak nagyobbak és egész aprók, de Harry most a bájitalokat tartotta a legkevésbé fontosnak.

- Mit keresünk ott? Úgy tudtam, hogy arrafele csak mugli… ereklyék vannak.

Piton fel sem pillantott rá, csak feltűrte a talárujjait, és a pálcájával megváltoztatta az egyik apró üst alatti tűz hőmérsékletét.

- Ez így nem teljesen igaz, Weasley. Van ott egy tárgy, ami egy régi egyiptomi ereklyének látszik, de valójában egy olyan varázspor utolsó szemcséit tartalmazza, amit ma már senki sem tud előállítani.

Harry meglepetten vonta fel a szemöldökét, és azon töprengett, hogy hogy tegye fel a kérdést, miközben majd szétvetette a kíváncsiság.

- Nos… Egyiptomot még nem vettük mágiatörténetből – puhatolózott, és remélte, hogy tényleg nem – Nem tudna mesélni erről a tárgyról?

Piton türelmetlenül ránézett.

- Dolgom van. Ha segítesz, közben beszélek.

Harry bólintott, de közben arra gondolt, hogy Piton önként sosem kérné meg ilyesmire.

- Mit kell tennem? – kérdezte elszántan, és előre élvezte a helyzetet, hogy Piton ezúttal nem szidhatja le, hiszen a saját elmondása szerint remek bájitalfőző. A varázslónak is ez járhatott a fejében, mert egy nem túl nehéz feladatot adott neki.

- Figyelje az üstök hőmérsékletét. A főzésnek ebben a szakaszában egyik sem mehet 560 Fahrenheit fok fölé.

Harry már vagy öt éve tudta, hogy hogyan kell ilyesmit csinálni. Persze Hermionétől tanulta meg, és nem Pitontól, de ez most mellékes volt.

Elővette Ginny pálcáját, és megkocogtatta a hozzá legközelebbi üstöt.

- _Tempero_ – mondta ki a varázsigét, mire az üst oldalán ugráló hőmérsékleti skála jelent meg, és megállapodott 531 Fahrenheitnél. Elégedetten vette tudomásul, hogy Ginny pálcáját is tudja használni, bár valahogy nagyon idegen volt tőle az egyszarvúszőr.

- Akkor mit is főzünk? – kérdezte kihívóan vigyorogva, és bezsebelt egy Piton-féle dühös szemvillanást. A varázsló egy darabig ingerülten nézte, ahogy Harry ellenőrzi a többi hőmérsékletet is, majd mellékesen odavetette.

- Azt hittem látja, hogy egy igen bonyolult, tizenhárom komponensű bájitalt. Ebből öt komponens már készen van, csak állandó fűtést igényel, a többi most készül. Ennél többet nem kell tudnia.

- Ez halálfátyolka-szirup, ugye? – kérdezte Harry ártatlanul pislogva az egyik apró üstre mutatva. Piton enyhe döbbenettel nézett rá.

- Igen – ismerte el kelletlenül - Csodálom, hogy észrevette, ez már évek óta nincs benne a tananyagban.

- A hatodéves bájitalkönyvemben benne van – felelte könnyedén Harry – Régebbi, tudja, úgy _örököltem_. Egy _mellékelt_ _jegyzetben_ olvastam, hogy a halálfátyolka-szirupot könnyen fel lehet ismerni a sűrűségéről, a fekete színéről, és az apró buborékokról.

Ha Harry nem ismerte volna Pitont, meg mert volna esküdni rá, hogy elégedettséget lát a tekintetében.

- Örülök, hogy rendszeresen forgatja a tankönyveit – mondta kurtán a bájitaltanár, majd tudatosan elterelte a szót – Úgy emlékszem, mágiatörténetet akart kérdezni.

- Oh, igen – bólogatott Harry, mesterien utánozva Hermione lelkesedését – Mi az a tárgy, ami a mugliknál van, de mágikus eredetű?

Piton beleszórt egy gondosan kimért adag ezüstszínű port a legnagyobb üstbe, és belefogott a történetbe.

- Egész pontosan egy időszámításunk előtt 1250-ben elhalálozott egyiptomi boszorkány – vagy ahogy ők nevezték, papnő - mágikus köveiről van szó. A muglik négyet találtak meg ebből, de Henutmehyt csak az egyikbe rejtette el az utolsó adagot az Ehvatar nevű varázsporból, amit rajta kívül már senki nem tudott elkészíteni. A por a Minisztérium szerint tömegpusztításra is használható, így nem engedélyezték meg még a vizsgálatát sem. Ez ugyan nem teljesen igaz, valójában csak bájitalok folyékony hozzávalóinak mágikus tulajdonságát lehet megnövelni vele. Igen nagy mértékűre. Azóta a muglik, és jónéhány védőbűbáj őrzi az illetéktelen kezek elől – fejezte be, majd minden átmenet nélkül hozzátette - A hőmérséklet, Weasley.

- H-hogy? - nézett rá Harry értetlenül, majd felszisszent – Oh!

Azzal ismét elővette Ginny pálcáját, és lejjebb vette a nagy üst alatti lángot.

- Mihez kell majd hozzákeverni ezt a mágikus port? – kérdezte kíváncsian.

- Ez már nem tartozik magára.

- Értem – füstölgött Harry, és egy pálcamozdulattal még hidegebbre varázsolta a tüzet. Valahogy nem tűnt olyan vészesnek ez az Ehvatar nevű dolog, de aztán eszébe jutott, hogy mi lenne, ha egy méregbe raknák bele…? Piton állandóan arról beszélt, hogy milyen _bosszantó_ korlátozó tényező a mérgeknél „a koncentráció megfelelő nagyságának igénye". Valahogy az volt az érzése, hogy a varázsporral akár az egész Földet meg lehetne mérgezni, és ez cseppet sem vidította fel.

Az ezt követő órában engedelmesen követte Piton minden utasítását: kőmozsárban halkan zizegő magokat tört össze, majd számára teljesen ismeretlen gyökeret hámozott, ami tiltakozásképpen nyöszörgött és mocorgott a kés alatt. Harry élt a gyanúval, hogy a hozzávalók legtöbbje illegális, és a fekete mágia hatáskörébe esik. Így már nem csodálta, hogy a legjobb halálfalók foglalkoztak a beszerzésükkel.

Úgy érezte, hogy sokkal jobban teljesít, mint bájitalórákon, de ezt Piton csak annyival ismerte el, hogy semmit sem csináltatott meg vele még egyszer. Végül a bájitaltanár minden üst alá hőmérséklet-tartó bűbájt mondott ki, és néhányukat lefedte.

- Mára ennyi volt – jelentette ki Harrynek – Bizonyára nehéz napot tud maga mögött, úgyhogy jobban tenné, ha az éjszaka többi részét alvással töltené.

Harry méltatlankodva felszusszant. Aludni… Voldemort kastélyában. Jó vicc. Azt viszont el kellett ismernie, hogy Ginny izmai fáradtan lüktettek.

- Hol alhatok? – kérdezte aztán megadva magát.

- A lakosztályomban két szoba is van. Szabadon választhat, én itt szoktam aludni a heverőn – mondta Piton, majd kelletlenül hozzátette - Később persze el kell költöznie, nem szeretnék okot adni a szóbeszédnek.

- Oh – nézett rá Harry fintorogva a bájitaltanárra, és örömmel látta, hogy ő is pont olyan arcot vág – Értettem, természetesen ezt én sem szeretném – azzal kinyitotta az egyik oldalsó ajtót. Kis szoba nyílt onnan, egy baldachinos ággyal és egy szekrénnyel. Csak úgy ontotta magából a hideget.

Nem vághatott túl lelkes arckifejezést, mert Piton felsóhajtott mögötte.

- Rendben, aludjon maga itt – majd kissé gunyorosan hozzátette – nem venném a szívemre, ha megfázna odabenn.

- Köszönöm – nézett rá elégedetten Harry arra gondolva, hogy mennyivel könnyebb nőnek lenni ilyen helyzetekben – És a… kmm, fürdőszoba?

- Ott szemben – morgott Piton – Ha éhes, rendelhet egy házimanót – tette hozzá, majd cseppet sem barátságosan becsukta maga mögött a kis szoba ajtaját.

Harry pár másodpercig csak pislogott utána. Éhes volt, de semmi kedve se volt egy olyan házimanóval találkozni, aki Voldemortot ismeri el gazdának. Úgyhogy inkább a másik sürgető szükségének engedelmeskedett, és kiment a fürdőszobába.

Bár most épp Voldemort kastélyában volt, súlyos problémák közepette, a jelenlegi tűnt a legnagyobbnak. Mivel alig ivott valamit egész nap, eddig elkerülhette az ügyet, de most már nem tudta. Képtelen volt megérteni, hogy hogyan szokták meg a lányok ezt a módszert a _dolgok_ intézésére, de próbált nem belegondolni a részletekbe. Hirtelen rátört a honvágy a saját teste, szobája és fürdőszobája iránt a Roxfortban, de valahogy leküzdötte ezt az érzést. Megmosta a kezét, kiöblögette a száját Piton fogkrémével (Méghogy „hófehérré varázsolja a fogait" - olvasta a szöveget a tubuson mozgó idétlen rajz mellett. Szereznie kell egy fogkefét. Ginny fogsora hibátlan… Te jó ég, neki viszont van egy lyukas foga, és úgy hagyta ott Ginnynek… Nem beszélve a lábkörméről, ami…) Miután valahogy elfojtotta az ilyen irányba terelődő gondolatait, visszament az üstöktől átmelegedett szobába, és ruhástól bebújt Piton takarói alá.

Nem vette észre az árnyékban várakozó alakot, csak miután az kimondta a Metoraliam-bűbájt. Tejfehér köd lepte el mindkettőjüket, és a feketetaláros férfi leült az ágy szélére.

Harry felkönyökölt és értetlenül nézett Pitonra.

- Azt hittem, hogy nem akarja használni ezt a bűbájt.

- Csak _akkor_ nem akartam – válaszolt türelmetlenül a varázsló – Hallottam, hogy Nagini követ minket. Valószínűleg percekig figyelte a beszélgetésünket.

Harry kurtán bólintott, majd dühösen összevonta Ginny vöröses szemöldökét.

- Mi volt ez az egész? Miért kérte, hogy magával dolgozzak?

- Azt hittem ez egyértelmű, Potter – vonta meg a vállát Piton – A finom griffendéles lelked nem élne túl egy _mozgalmas_ napot mondjuk Bellatrix Lestrange társaságában.

Bár Harry szívesen vitatkozott volna ezzel a ténnyel, mégsem tette meg.

- Emiatt viszont, ha nem vette volna észre, _uram_, nem küldi velünk Naginit, mert _tökéletesen_ megbízik magában!

- Halgass, Potter – szólt rá Piton türelmetlenül – Nem ez a legnagyobb gondunk.

- Neeem? – kérdezte Harry cseppet sem udvariaskodva – Ja, el is felejtettem: az is elég nagy probléma, hogy a főnixek egy áttörhetetlen ketrec mögött vannak, de gondolom maga nem erre célzott!

- Úgy van – értett egyet Piton árnyalatnyi bosszúsággal – A jelenlegi problémánk az Ehvatar. Végig reméltem, hogy a Nagyúr nem akarja ezt belerakni a főzetbe.

- Miért, az eredeti nem lett volna elég hatékony?

- Már hogy ne lett volna. De tudod ez nem így működik Potter – vette elő Piton azt a hangját, amit a különösen buta elsőéveseknek tartogatott – A Nagyúr attól tart, hogy ezekre a „mutáns" főnixekre csak egy felerősített változat fog hatni. Ezért hozzá fogja keverni az utolsó hozzávalóhoz az Ehvatart.

- És mi az utolsó hozzávaló? – kérdezte Harry, próbálva visszaemlékezni – Voldemort valami… Vért említett.

- Igen. A saját vére. De nem ez a baj.

Harry kezdett ingerült lenni.

- Elmondaná végre, miről van szó?

Piton egy pillanatnyi bosszantó hallgatás után fogott csak bele.

- Bizonyára te is tapasztaltad bájitalórákon, hogy egy _apró_ változtatás a főzetben látványos különbségeket képes előhozni a bájital színében.

Harry nem válaszolt. _Mindketten_ tudták, hogy a főzetei szinte sosem voltak megfelelő színűek, de Piton megkímélte a további vádló nézésétől, és folytatta.

- Órákat dolgoztam azon, hogy a főnixeknek szánt mérget és az éghetetlenség elixírjét úgy bele tudjam rakni a főzetbe, hogy a színe ne változzon meg. És mindez csak azért sikerülhetett, mert _pontosan_ ismerem mindegyik összetevőt. Az Ehvatarról viszont nem tudunk semmit.

Harry úgy érezte, hogy szétrobban a méregtől ennek hallatán.

- A problémájának igazán egyszerű a megoldása. Ne akarja megmérgezni Dumbledore-ékat, hanem inkább segítsen kiszabadítani őket!

Piton ingerülten megrándult a szavaira.

- Te egy ostoba, idealista griffendéles vagy, Potter! – sziszegte – Nincs semmi terved, csak a szádat jártatod!

Harry erre elakadt. Szeretett volna valami ésszerűtlen gorombaságot Pitonhoz vágni, de egyszerűen nem volt hozzá ereje.

- Értem – válaszolta kimérten – És mégis, mit akart tenni ezek után?

Piton úgy szorította össze az ajkait, mintha nem akarná, hogy a következő szavak kijöjjenek belőle.

- Nem tudom – bökte ki aztán mégis – Megszerezzük az Ehvatart, ez talán nem lesz nehéz, és ha szerencsénk van, késik annyit a többi hozzávaló, hogy meg tudjam vizsgálni az összetételét.

- Szóval _nincs_ terve, és rögtönözni fog – jegyezte meg könyörtelenül Harry.

Piton dühösen felállt az ágya mellől.

- Látom, hogy ennek a beszélgetésnek nincs értelme. Aludd ki magad, Potter, mert holnap nem lesz könnyű napunk.

Harry egy árnyalatnyi lelkiismeret-furdalással nézett fel a sietve távozó alakra.

- Találkoztam ma Malfoy-jal – jegyezte meg témát váltva – Nem is tudom… Olyan… furcsa volt.

Meglepve vette észre, hogy Piton erre visszafordul, és fókuszálatlan tekintettel néz az ágy takarójára.

- Draco keveset beszél velem, vagy másokkal – mondta végül elgondolkozva - Bezárkózott, és magába fojt mindent. Láttam már ilyet. Sosincs jó vége.

Harry sűrűn pislogva azon töprengett, hogy miért rázza ki a hideg ettől. Mindig is utálta Malfoyt, de nem akarta, hogy így lakoljon a hibáiért.

- Voldemort mondott még valamit Nagininek… - folytatta aztán a kérdezősködést - Valami olyasmit, hogy Ginny gyerekei a hasznukra lesznek… Ezzel meg mi a fenét akart mondani? – nézett összeont szemöldökkel Pitonra, aki erre zavartan elfordította a fejét, és megköszörülte a torkát.

- A Nagyúr mindig örül annak, hogy ha két _aranyvérű_ híve családot alapít – kezdett bele kelletlenül – Szerinte ezzel _erősödik_ a varázslóvér. A sűrű rokoni szálak miatt azonban ha én vagy Draco akarnánk aranyvérű utódokat, a másodunokatestvéreket leszámítva egyedül a Weasley – családot választhatnánk.

Harry gyomra összerándult.

- Ez undorító – jegyezte meg önkéntelenül.

- Az – értett egyet Piton – De most már fogd be szád és tényleg aludj – fordított hátat neki, aztán egy utolsó pillantást mégis vetett rá. A tekintetében komor fáradtság tükröződött, és halkan folytatta – Gyűlöletes ez a hely, Potter. Elsőre nem látszik annak, könnyen becsapja az olyan befolyásolható embereket, mint Draco. Szóltam előre, hogy ne gyere ide. De látom semmi ésszerűséget nem várhatok tőled.

- Pontosan – dünnyögte Harry, kicsit meglepődve a monológon – De amint mondta, én egy ostoba, idealista griffendéles vagyok – egészen a nyakáig húzta a paplant – Jó éjszakát, uram.

Piton nem válaszolt semmit, csak megszűntette a Metoraliam-bűbájt, és becsukta maga mögött a kis szoba ajtaját.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry úgy érezte, hogy egyedül a fáradtságnak és a bájitalok gőzének köszönhette, hogy elaludt aznap éjszaka, de ebben sem volt sok köszönet. Többször izzadtan ébredt fel rémálmaiból, ahol a főnixeket látta kitépett szárnyakkal, halottan… A tűzvörös tollak között Nagini kúszott el, és a vérüket itta, a háttérben pedig hideg kacagást hallott… Majd a Roxfortot látta, leomló tornyokkal és halomba dőlő, csupasz kövekkel… Zihálva fulladozott, ahogy felébredt, majd ernyedten dőlt vissza a párnájára. Megpróbálta „kiüríteni a gondolatait", de minden eredménytelen volt. A sebhelye tompán lüktetett, és folyton attól rettegett, hogy Voldemort őt nézi egy sötét sarokból. Hajnaltájt tudott aludni talán egy-két órát, de fáradtan ébredt fel.

A szemét dörzsölgetve látta, hogy a bájitalok ugyanúgy fortyogtak, mint az éjjel, de aki föléjük hajolt, egyáltalán nem illet bele a képbe.

Az illető nagyon hasonlított hátulról Kuporhoz: kifogástalan öltönyt viselt, és rövid, fekete hajat. Harry mocorgására rövidesen megfordult.

- Látom felébredt, Miss Weasley.

Harry hallotta Ginny hangját, amint valami olyasmit mond, hogy „Vuáhh!", majd egy döbbent nyöszörgéssel újból megnézte Pitont.

A varázsló határozottan rövid hajat viselt, és egy nagyon drágának kinéző öltönyt. Mégis, a rövidre nyírt, itt-ott őszülő, de kifogástalan szakáll volt a legrémisztőbb az összhatásban. Teljesen úgy nézett ki, mint egy bankár. Vagy egy olajmágnás. Minden esetre olyan kategóriájú ember benyomását keltette, amilyen Vernon bácsi mindig is szeretett volna lenni: indokolatlanul gazdag.

- A muglik valahogy így néznek ki, nem? – kérdezte Piton bizonytalanul, majd felemelte a Times magazin egyik régi példányát – Innen néztem le.

Harry próbálta rendezni az arcvonásait, miközben az újságon feszítő híres mugli színészt bámulta.

- Nos… Igen – nyögte elkeseredetten, de még mindig nem tudta túltenni magát a változáson – Miért csinálta ezt a hajával meg a szakállával?

Piton összevonta a szemöldökét.

- Azt hittem ez egyértelmű, Weasley. Körözött személy vagyok a varázslótársadalomban, ezért mindig így kell álcáznom magam, ha kimegyek az utcára – mindezt úgy mondta, mintha legalábbis valami gusztustalan dolgot kellene elkövetnie a megtévesztés érdekében.

Harry úgy döntött, hogy jobb, ha túlteszi magát a dolgon.

- És én mit fogok felvenni? – nézett végig Ginny iskolai talárján.

Piton szótlanul a szekrényhez lépett, és kivett néhány fogast, majd a ruhákat Harry ágyára terítette.

- Míg aludt, előkerestem pár női ruhadarabot is a gyűjteményből – jelentette ki – válasszon ki egyet, és igazítsa méretre.

Harry kíváncsi lett volna arra, hogy _ezeket_ a ruhákat vajon honnan nézte ki Piton. A legtöbbjük olyan volt, hogy Petunia néni a szívrohamot kerülgetve takarta volna le Dudley szemét, hogy megkímélje a látványtól. Aztán megkönnyebbülten vette tudomásul, hogy a gyűjteményben volt egy kosztüm is, félhosszú fekete szoknyával és hozzáillő kabáttal, valamint egy halványzöld blúz.

Harry meg volt győződve arról, hogy az összeállítás remekül néz ki majd Ginnyn.

- Ezt választom – jelentette ki Pitonnak.

- Reméltem, hogy így lesz – válaszolta a varázsló – A többiből kihagytak jópár négyzetinchnyi anyagot.

Harry egyetértően bólintott, majd egy fél perc hallgatás után kitartó célzással bámult a bájitaltanárra. Piton vette az üzenetet.

- A szobámban leszek – mondta udvariasságot imitálva – kérem, igyekezzen – Azzal becsukta maga mögött az ajtót. Harry jópár percet küzdött a harisnyával, majd a szoknya cipzárjával, de Ginny gyorstalpaló félórás túlélési tanfolyamának köszönhetően (amit még az indulása előtt volt kénytelen elszenvedni) végül sikerült felöltöznie.

- Kész vagyok – kopogott át Pitonhoz, és a varázsló hamarosan feltűnt az ajtóban.

- Csodálatos – jelentette ki, és végig se nézett Harryn, hanem a pálcáját a vörös hajának szegezte. Elmormolt egy rövid bűbájt, ami zizegve futott végig a hosszú hajszálakon, ébenfeketére varázsolva azokat.

- Erre meg miért volt szükség? – csattant fel kétségbeesetten Harry, és az járt a fejében, hogy Ginny meg fogja ölni, ha nem lehet visszacsinálni. Nem ismerte ezt a fajta festő-bűbájt.

- Nyugodjon meg, visszafordítható – magyarázta türelmesen Piton – És jobban járunk, ha magát sem ismerik fel.

Harry ezzel nem tudott vitatkozni, hanem kurtán bólintott az intézkedésekre. Aztán eszébe jutott, hogy cipőre is szüksége lesz, de kiderült, hogy Piton erre is gondolt, sőt még egy fekete őszi kabátot is beszerzett neki. A félcipő méretét ugyan kicsit meg kellett növelni, de legalább nem tűsarkú volt. Végül Piton egy pálcaintéssel házimanókat parancsolt magához, és reggelit rendelt. Harry, aki eddig valahogy nem gondolt bele, hogy a halálfalók is _esznek_ valamit, most érdeklődve figyelte a munkálatokat. Nemsokára nagyobb mennyiségű szalonnás tojás, pirítós és narancslé került a dohányzóasztalra. Harry ösztönei erősebbek voltak az éjszakai gyomorforgató álmoknál, és pár perc múlva már abban reménykedett, hogy Ginny nem fogyókúrázik, mert ebben az esetben rendesen szabotálta neki a dolgot.

- Hogyan megyünk el innen? – kérdezte a reggeli végén – És egyáltalán, hol vagyunk?

Piton egy szemvillanással jelezte, hogy ezt a kérdést nem szabad feltennie.

- Ez ne érdekelje magát – mondta barátságtalanul, aztán Harry csalódott pillantására kicsit enyhébben hozzátette – Csak annyit kell tudnia, hogy kastély egy erre kiválasztott pontjából három ellenőrzött helyre tudunk eljutni. Mi a King's Crossra megyünk.

Harry nem kérdezett többet. Tudta, hogy a British Museum Londonban van, és Piton bizonyára ismeri a pontos utat. Legalábbis, remélte hogy így van. Türelmesen megvárta, amíg Piton kiitta a teáját, és még egyszer utoljára ellenőrizte a bájitalok állapotát. Ezután mindketten elhagyták a szobát, és Piton gondosan bezárta maguk mögött az ajtót.

A kastély kietlennek tűnt most is, és ugyanolyan sötét volt, mint éjszaka. Jobbára felfele haladtak, árnyékos lépcsőkön és folyosókon keresztül. Sehol sem látott ablakot; mindenhol ugyanazok a mágikus fáklyák égtek. Szeretett volna még kérdéseket feltenni Pitonnak, de nem találta túl biztonságosnak a dolgot, ezért inkább hallgatott.

Úgy érezte, hogy megőrülne, ha huzamosabb időt kellene eltöltenie ebben a koromsötét kastélyban. Már most kezdte elveszteni az időérzékét. Piton kurtán megemlítette, hogy Malfoy a transzport-pontnál várja őket, és Harry meglepetten vette észre, hogy szeretne minél előbb odaérni, csak hogy elmenekülhessen innen… Az éjszakai rémálmok emlékei rátörtek, és összeszorult a szívvel gondolt Dumbledore-ékra, akiket Voldemort a teljesen sötét kútba zárt.

Nem alakultak jól a dolgaik. Bárhogy is játssza az eszét Piton, gondolta dühösen, _nem_ a méreg a legnagyobb problémájuk… Nagininek velük kellett volna jönnie. A főnixeknek sokkal hozzáférhetőbb helyen kellene lenniük… Az ajkait harapdálva próbált valami megoldást kitalálni, és közben észre sem vette, hogy Piton megtorpant.

Egy csupasz kőfal előtt álltak, és bárki azt hihette volna, hogy zsákutcába kerültek. A varázslót ez jól láthatóan nem zavarta: elővette a pálcáját, és megkocogtatta az egyik törött téglát.

- _Hostis Maximus_ – mormogta a jelszót, és a kőfal hatalmas robajjal kettényílt. Harry belépett Piton nyomában a fáklyafényű terembe, és körülnézett.

Az első, akit észrevett Malfoy volt. A fiú is mugli ruhát viselt: fekete farmert és inget, vékony bőrkabáttal. Ez még jobban kiemelte a sápadt arcát és fáradt tekintetét. Mellette egy másik fiatal halálfaló állt, aki ismerős volt Harrynek, talán a Roxfortban látta.

Őszinte döbbenetére mindketten meghajoltak Piton előtt, aki egy biccentéssel válaszolt erre. Malfoy Harryt egy hasonló bólintással üdvözölte, de nem szólt semmit.

- Mr. Malfoy említette az úticéljukat, uram – szólalt meg aztán a fiatal halálfaló, és a szobában álló kis asztalról felemelt egy könyvet – Az engedélyt tegnap a Nagyúr adta ki, kérem, itt írják alá, és fáradjanak a kék jelzéshez.

Harry ugyan ebből csak annyit értett, hogy alá kell írniuk a könyvet, de ez most cseppet sem érdekelte, és olvasás nélkül odavarázsolta Ginny nevét Piton és Malfoy szignója alá. Látta, hogy a másik két varázsló a terem közepe felé tart, és ekkor vette észre a halványan derengő három szobrot.

Mindegyik kígyót formázott: egy vörös, egy kék és egy zöld kígyót. Piton és Malfoy a kékhez léptek, és hátrapillantottak a bizonytalanul ácsorgó Harryre.

- Ez egy rögzített oda-vissza zsupszkulcs – magyarázta Piton könnyedén – Tudom, ritkán látni ilyesmit, de bizonyára hallott már róla.

- Hogyne – hazudta Harry szemrebbenés nélkül, majd kérdőn pillantott Pitonra – Gondolom, meg kell fogni?

- Pontosan – bólintott a bájitaltanár – És ezúttal egyenként megyünk – azzal rátette a kezét a kígyó fejére, és eltűnt. Harry kicsit meglepetten pislogott Malfoyra.

- Csak utánad, Weasley – udvariaskodott a fiú, és hátrább lépett. Harry az optimizmust mellőzve nyúlt a kígyófej felé. Még mielőtt elérte volna a szobor felszínét, egy feliratot vett észre a talapzaton:

„London, King's Cross, 10 ¼ vágány"

Ideje sem volt elgondolkozni ezen, mert a kisujja hozzáért a hűvös kígyófejhez. Elviselhetetlen rántást érzett a köldökénél, és eltűntek mellőle Mardekár kastélyának falai.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:**

A Voldemortos részeket Kármádá, a Sötét Oldal szakértője lektorálta és javítgatta. Köszi:D

Nagyon sajnálom, hogy csak most kerülhetett fel. Remélem, ez volt a legnagyobb szünet két fejezet közt! Nem csak a 2 hét elutazásról van szó, hanem hogy utána be kellett pótolnom mindent az egyetemen.

Mindenkinek köszönöm a véleményeket! Sajnos most rohanásban vagyok (te jó ég, elis késtem...), ezért nem tudok válaszolni személy szerint, de NAGYON örültem! (Ne hagyjátok el ezt a jó szokásotokat!) Kíváncsian várom a véleményeket!

Megj: Henutmehyt papnő és varázskövei létező kiállítási tárgyak a British Museumban.


	18. A tíz és egynegyedik vágány

**18. A 10 és ¼ vágány**

Harry keményebben érkezett, mint várta volna. Egy pillanatig még érezte az ujjain a szobor hűvös tapintását, majd a keze lecsúszott a kígyófejről. A világ szédületes sebességgel kavargott körülötte, és képtelen volt megállapítani a lent és a fent irányát, amíg egy kéz meg nem ragadta.

- Szedd össze magad! – sziszegte a fülébe Piton kellemetlen hangja, és közben úgy szorította a vállát, hogy az szinte fájt – Az egyensúlyhiány az álcád mellékhatása. Ne akard, hogy…

- Jól van, értem már! – zihálta türelmetlenül Harry és lerázta magáról Piton kezét – Megtenné, hogy nem tépi ki a _hajamat_?

A varázsló nem szólt semmit, csak karba tett kézzel hátrébb lépett, és dühösen meredt rá. Harry zsigerein erre végigfutott a régről jól ismert borzongás. Bár Piton kevésbé volt rémisztő öltönyben és szakállal, a szeme épp olyan hideg volt, mintha a Roxfort pincéjében állt volna. Gyorsan lekapta róla a tekintetét, és megigazította a szoknyáját.

- Hol vagyunk? – kérdezte, miközben tanácstalanul körbepillantott. Több emeletnyi magas dobozhegy vette körbe őket, és igencsak gyér világítás. Maga mögött észrevett egy ugyanolyan kígyófejet, mint amit Mardekár kastélyában megérintett. A fej itt mintha egy rozoga, kovácsoltvas kerítés része lett volna.

Pitonnak már nem jutott ideje a válaszra, mert a kígyó kékes színnel felizzott, és egy pillanattal később megjelent Draco Malfoy is. A fiú mindenfajta egyensúlyi probléma nélkül állt ott, és enyhe undorral nézett körbe.

- Még sosem jártam a tehervágánynál - jelentette ki mindenfajta bevezető nélkül – nem gondoltam volna, hogy ennyire… mugli.

Piton nem válaszolt neki, hanem odalépett a kígyót tartalmazó kovácsoltvas kerítésdarabhoz, és jónéhány bonyolult pálcamozdulattal egyetlen csavarrá transzformálta, ami most a falra erősített sárgaréz „Dohányozni és tűzzel járó varázslatokat végezni tilos" feliratú tábla bal alsó sarkát rögzítette.

- Nem vesztegethetjük az időnket - jelentette ki aztán tárgyilagosan – Kövessenek.

Malfoy egy nemtörődöm vállrándítás után követte Pitont, és Harry is úgy tett. Pár méterrel lemaradva a bájitaltanártól mindketten bizalmatlanul tekintettek körbe.

A raktárhelyiségben igencsak változatos méretű ládák voltak. Némelyikből furcsa, csipogó hang hallatszott ki, egyik-másik mocorgott. Harry észrevett rajtuk pár érdekes feliratot is, miszerint „Vigyázat, harap" vagy „Lebegtetőbűbáj használata tilos".

- Te voltál már itt, Ginevra? – szólalt meg aztán hirtelen Malfoy. Harry vékony vonallá préselte a száját. Egyáltalán nem tetszett neki ez a bizalmaskodás.

- Nem, _Malfoy_. Még soha.

- Anglia legnagyobb raktára – folytatta a fiú zavartalanul – Azt hiszem, nemsokára kiérkezünk a tehervagonokhoz. Nem gondoltam, hogy ezt fogom mondani, de jó lesz újra kint lenni, még ha a mugli London is az.

Harrynek feltűnt, hogy Malfoyból csak úgy ömlik a szó. Egész pontosan _fecsegett_, és nem tűnt túl nyugodtnak. Mintha már hónapok óta nem beszélt volna senkivel – ami talán így is volt, Piton beszámolója alapján. Eszébe jutott, hogy ezt kihasználhatná, ha ügyesen beszéltetni kezdi.

- Miért, eddig nem volt semmilyen izgalmas küldetésed? – kérdezte ártatlanul.

Malfoy arcára furcsa fintor ült ki.

- Mégis, mit értesz izgalmas alatt? – vonta fel a szemöldökét – A muglik gyilkolását, vagy az ármánykodást a Minisztériumban?

Harry kissé megütközve vonta fel a szemöldökét a gúnyos hangnem miatt, de aztán a másik fiú színtelen hangon hozzátette.

- Én persze leginkább _ifjú tehetségeket_ toborzok, vagy apám jelentős vagyonát költöm a távollétében, és szavazatokat vásárlok.

- Áhh, az tényleg unalmas lehet – értett egyet udvariasan Harry. Mindeközben azon töprengett, hogy egy olyan ravasz mardekáros, mint Malfoy, miért tálal ki neki minden ostoba részletet a küldetéseivel kapcsolatban. Egyre inkább az volt az érzése, hogy Malfoy már nem a régi. Mintha valami megtört volna benne.

Ezen felbátorodva összeszedte a gondolatait, és eszébe jutott egy kifejezés, amit előző nap Voldemort használt.

- De akkor, ezek szerint apádhoz hasonlóan a Belső Kör tagja vagy… - pedzegette tovább a kérdést, miközben elhaladtak néhány kocsonyaként remegő láda mellett. A másik fiú arcára ismét egy grimasz ült ki.

- Csak akkor, ha kell egy Malfoy valamilyen _tisztavérű_ varázslathoz. Máskülönben nem hívnak – itt lehalkította a hangját – Bezzeg Perselus Piton… Amiatt a hülye Adava miatt személyes kedvenc lett.

Harry komoran elmosolyodott. Végre kibújt a szög a zsákból. Szóval, Malfoy problémája egyedül az, hogy nem került magasabb pozícióba. Biztos bánja, hogy nem ő mondta kit az átkot az igazgatóra.

- Azért az nem „csak" egy hülye Adava volt – jegyezte meg mellékesen, hogy bosszantsa Malfoyt – Albus Dumbledore-t ölte meg vele, aki a világ legnagyobb mágusa volt. A Nagyúr után, természetesen.

Malfoy felszisszent.

- Az a mugliimádó vén bolond – mondta, ám Harry észrevette, hogy egy kicsit megremeg a hangja, és elsápad az emlékére. De egy pillanattal később már támadólag fordult vissza hozzá – Te egyébként teljesen odavoltál érte Potterrel együtt. Hogy fordítottál hátat ilyen gyorsan a _becses_ emlékének?

Harryben felfortyant a düh, de semmit sem mutatott ki belőle. Igyekezett azon, hogy ügyesen válogassa meg a szavait.

- Nem fordítottam hátat neki – mondta egyszerűen – Ha nem tudtad volna, a Nagyúr Dumbledore kedvenc tanítványa volt. Bennük nagyon sok közös van, mind a varázserejükben, mind a céljaikban. Mindketten egyesíteni akarják a varázsvilágot, csak a módszereik mások. – Mivel Malfoy furcsán nézett vissza rá, könnyedén hozzátette - Nekem persze mindig is hatékonyabbnak tűnt a Nagyúr hozzáállása. Semmi szükségünk mugliszülöttekre a varázsvilágban. Tudtad, hogy Potter tizenegy éves koráig még csak nem is fogott pálcát a kezében?

Malfoy erre utálkozva felhördült.

- _Én_ hatéves koromtól varázsolok pálcával – jelentette ki, majd újra Ginny arcvonásait fürkészte – De úgy tudtam, hogy téged a szüleid szintén mugliimádatra neveltek. Az apád egyenesen _odavolt_ értük.

Harry megpróbálta őszinte utálkozással elhúzni a száját.

- No persze. Ennek az lett az eredménye, hogy a hajdan erős Weasley családnak most egy vasa sincs. Igazán szép örökség, mondhatom.

Malfoy egy pillanatig mintha egyetértően hümmögött volna, de ekkor szinte beleütköztek Piton sötét sziluettjébe a raktár gyér megvilágításában. Harrynek ekkor tűnt csak fel, hogy milyen sokat haladtak. Most épp egy sima téglafal előtt álltak.

- Remélem, befejezték az ostoba csevegést – mordult rájuk a bájitalmester, és egy villámgyors mozdulattal elővette a pálcáját az öltönyének belső zsebéből. Harry egy pillanatig azt hitte, hogy őket akarja megátkozni, de végül csak az előtte levő fal köveit kezdte különös sorrendben kocogtatni, majd színtelen hangon magyarázatba fogott – Először a tehervágány mellé fogunk kiérkezni. Ha minden igaz, egy szerelvény most is áll ott. Ennek a takarásában biztonságban el tudunk jutni a szemközti falig, ami az átjáró a mugli King's Crossra. Remélem, elég érthető voltam?

Piton meg sem várta Harryék bólintását, hanem egy utolsó suhintással rábökött a kőfalra. A téglák engedelmesen kifordultak és félrecsúsztak, utat engedve a három mágusnak.

Harry Piton nyomában lépett át a falon, és gyorsan körbepillantott. Itt mintha minden tükörképe lett volna a kilenc és háromnegyedik vágánynak: a peron helyett közvetlenül a sínek mellé érkeztek. Nem messze tőlük egy hatalmas, piros mozdony állt, a kéményéből füst gomolygott, és az oldalán réztábla hirdette:

**TRANSPORTUS VARÁZSSZÁLLÍTÁSI VÁLLALAT**

**Minden méretű, veszélyességi fokú és varázstulajdonságú csomag gyors és megbízható célbajuttatása.**

**Ne bízza a baglyára!**

A piros mozdony nagyon hasonlított a Roxfort Expresszre, de a kocsik már teljesen mások voltak. A legtöbbnek nyitott volt a teteje, és Harry majdnem felkiáltott meglepetésében, amikor egy hatalmas láda lebegett ki az egyikből.

- Gyerünk – sziszegte Piton türelmetlenül – Nem akarok a rakodó-manóknak magyarázkodni!

Harry még egy utolsó pillantást vetett a szerelvényre, hátha meglátja házimanót, aki a ládát lebegteti, de hamar rá kellett jönnie, hogy az a szerelvény túloldalán levő peronon állhatott. Itt, a fal és a vonat között a három varázsló tökéletes takarásban volt.

A további nézelődés helyett Piton és Malfoy után sietett. Gyorsan végighaladtak a piros mozdony mellett, egészen az ütközőkig. Ott Piton megtorpant, és egy pillantást vetve volt tanítványaira, hanyagul nekidőlt a falnak. A téglafal ugyanolyan képlékenynek mutatkozott, mint a kilenc és háromnegyedik vágány átjárója, mert a varázsló csakhamar eltűnt. Malfoy minden különösebb kertelés nélkül követte, ahogy Harry is, bár őszintén szerette volna, ha tényleg a Roxfort Expresszhez érkeznek.

De persze nem így volt. A tízes vágány melletti falon keresztül bukkantak ki a mugli King's Crossra. Harry vetett egy vágyakozó pillantást a szomszédos vágány ismerős elválasztófalára, majd követte a magabiztos léptű Pitont, akinek (Harry rosszmájú véleménye szerint) feltett szándéka volt úgy tenni, mintha pontosan tudná az utat.

Magában később el kellett ismernie, hogy a bájitalmester valóban minden gond nélkül elvezette őket a metróaluljáróhoz, de ott persze meggyűlt a baja a viszonylag újkeletű léptetőkapu-sorral.

- Évek óta nem jártam erre – vallotta be Piton kelletlenül, miközben eredménytelenül lökdöste a fém karokat – azóta, úgy tűnik, újítottak a muglik.

Harry magában hálát adott, hogy kevesen járnak most erre, mert nehezen tudta volna kimagyarázni Piton viselkedését. Egy ideig összeszorított fogakkal nézte a bájitaltanár meddő próbálkozásait, majd amikor a férfi elővette a pálcáját és egy üvegcse bájitalt, lefogta a karját.

- Talán jegyet kéne vennünk, nem? – kérdezte, miközben próbált úgy tenni, mintha csak találgatna. Malfoy nem jöhetett rá, hogy nagyon is jól tudja, mit kell tenni a mágneses csíkkal ellátott kártyákkal.

Piton elhúzta a száját, majd gyanakodó pillantással méregette azt a mugli nőt, aki épp akkor használta a léptetőkaput. Még a szemöldökét is felvonta, amint a gép elnyelte a jegyét, és a túloldalon kiadta, majd dühösen felszisszent, amint a nő – félreértve a pillantását – kedvesen rámosolygott.

- Csodás megfigyelés – vetette oda Harrynek, és a jegyárusítók felé indult – Ez esetben meg is vehetné a jegyeket, Weasley.

Harry meglepetésére Piton azzal legalább tisztában volt, hogy körülbelül mennyibe kerülnek a jegyek, mert bár (Harry szerény becslése szerint) több mint kétezer font volt a tárcájában, a jegyre csak húszat adott. Harry meg is vette a három mágnescsíkkal ellátott papírt az 1. zónára, közben végig magán érezte Malfoy kíváncsi pillantását.

- Remélem, ez a jegy elég lesz – mondta, miután visszaért hozzájuk – Nem tudom pontosan, hogy merre megyünk, sajnos nem sokat járok Londonban.

Piton kivett a kezéből egy jegyet, majd a csaknem tíz fontnyi visszajárót is.

- Ezt elhiszem, Miss Weasley. És felteszem akkor sem a múzeumokat látogatja – mondta, és miután második próbálkozásra sikerült elnyeletnie a jegyét a géppel, diadalmasan átlépett a kapun – Egyébként biztosan elég lesz. Csupán egy megállót kell mennünk.

- Miért nem hoppanálunk? – vetette fel Malfoy nyafogó hangon, miközben Harryvel együtt követték őt – Az sokkal egyszerűbb lenne.

- Azt kétlem – jelentette ki Piton – A _sajnálatosan gyakori_ merényletek miatt az aurorok a múlt héten hoppanálásgátlókkal látták el Londont. Csak néhány ellenőrzött helyet lehet elérni.

Malfoy valami olyasmit sóhajtott, hogy „De jó tudni", aztán szótlanul követte Pitont. Jópár perces keresgélés után találták csak meg a hat metróvonalból a Piccadilly Line dél felé haladó vonalát, de végül sikerrel jártak, és nemsokára elérkeztek a csaknem üres peronra. Harry jól látta, hogy Malfoy még mindig egy kicsit zavarodott életének első mozgólépcsős élményétől, de Piton arca rezzenéstelen volt – nyilván _olyan_ régen mégsem járhatott itt utoljára.

A bájitaltanár gyorsan körbenézett, majd zsebre tett kézzel hozzájuk fordult.

- Ez a hely biztonságos a lehallgatás szempontjából – jelentette ki – Úgyhogy ismertetném a tervet.

Harry kíváncsian pillantott fel rá, és látta, hogy Malfoy is így tesz.

- Henutmehyt papnő varázskövei – folytatta Piton halkan - vagy ahogy ők hívták, varázstéglái, az első emeleten vannak, a hatvanhármas szoba kilences vitrinjében. Mint minden jelentős mágikus tárgy, ez is folyamatos aurori védelmet élvez, ezenkívül számos pajzsbűbáj, riasztóbűbáj és átok is védi.

Itt jelentőségteljesen rájuk nézett, mintha várna tőlük valamit.

- Hogy akarja elcsalni az aurort, hogy semlegesíthesse a bűbájokat? – szólt közbe hirtelen Malfoy. Harry észrevette, hogy Piton elégedetten pillant vissza rá.

- Jó kérdés – mondta egy kis bólintással – Ez a te feladatod lesz, Draco. Kiábrándító bűbájjal a földszinten leszel, és használod a pálcád valamilyen egyszerű varázslatra. Az őrvarázsló ezt észlelni fogja a középületekre szórt bűbáj miatt, és mivel ez egy első prioritású zóna, a varázslás is tilos. Reményeim szerint nem fog erősítést hívni a hivatal leterheltsége miatt, hanem maga néz utána. Én elfedem a varázslataink nyomát egy bűbájjal, te pedig addig játszol vele, amíg mi Weasleyvel végzünk a pajzsok hatástalanításával.

Malfoy kurtán biccentett.

- Elég jó terv. No persze akkor, ha _tényleg_ csak egy őrvarázsló van, és _tényleg_ nem hív erősítést.

Piton megvonta a vállát.

- Egyéb esetekben erőszakhoz folyamodunk.

A hangját a beérkező szerelvény dübörgése tompította el. Harry nyelt egyet annak gondolatára, hogy esetleg meg kell támadnia egy aurort. Mi lesz akkor, ha Tonks vagy Shacklebolt az…? Ők ráadásul ismerik Ginnyt, és a fekete haj ellenére le fog lepleződni. Innentől fogva Molly már nem azon fog aggódni, hogy hol lehet a lánya, hanem hogy _hogy került ide._

Elhessegette ezeket a gondolatokat, és Malfoy nyomában felszállt a szerelvényre. Valóban csak egy megállót haladtak, egy fél perccel később már le is szálltak Russel Square-nél, és szótlanul tették meg az utat a felszínig – ezúttal liftekkel, amelyekkel szemben Malfoy nem mutatott sokkal több bizalmat, főleg ami az önműködő ajtókat illette.

Mindezen megpróbáltatások után szemerkélő esőben érkeztek ki egy kisebb utcára. _Bernard Street_ – olvasta el Harry az utcanév-táblát, és felrémlett benne egy régi emlék.

- Én már jártam itt – szólta el magát önkéntelenül.

- Tényleg? Mikor? – kíváncsiskodott Malfoy. Harrynek ekkor eszébe jutott, hogy mi járatban volt erre, és elvörösödött. Vernon bácsi (Petunia néni akkor érthetetlen tiltakozása ellenére) még nyolcéves korában többször elcipelte ide, a Pszichiátriai Intézetbe, hogy „neves szakemberek" foglalkozhassanak a „tanulási és egyéb" problémáival. Azt akarta elérni, hogy Harryt egy speciális iskolába dugják, de minden igyekezete hiábavaló volt – az orvosok szerint nevelt fia kitűnő szellemi egészségnek örvendett.

- Csak anyámmal, vásárolni – válaszolt gyorsan.

Malfoy kissé megvetően felszisszent, kifejezve az ellenérzéseit a mugli ruhák irányában, de nem szólt semmit. Ezzel szemben kissé gyanakodva nézett körbe az utcán. Harryt az arckifejezése leginkább egy űzött vadra emlékeztette, és ismét az volt az érzése, hogy valami nem stimmel Malfoy-jal.

Piton eközben az esővel a drága öltönyével nem sokat törődve célirányosan balra fordult, és átvágott a széles úttesten, a zebra használatát igencsak mellőzve. Harry és Malfoy szinte csak futva tudták utolérni.

- Igyekeznünk kell – mordult rájuk a bájitalmester, de nem indokolta meg különösebben a sietség okát.

Keresztülvágtak a parkon, amely most szinte teljesen néptelen volt, az eső és a hétköznap délelőtt miatt. A park másik sarkánál kiérve, egy kisebb utcán elhaladva már észre is vették a múzeumot. Hatalmas, fehér épület volt, és olyan benyomást keltett, mintha nemrég lett volna felújítva. Megkerülték a tekintélyes építményt, és néhány mugli turista társaságában beléptek az oszlopos kialakítású főbejáraton.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harrynek az volt a benyomása, hogy ez eleje az akciónak túl könnyen ment. Lent hagyták Malfoyt a földszinten egy régi asszír (vagy mezopotámiai?) dombormű előtt, aki a kiábrándító bűbájnak hála teljesen beleolvadt a háttérbe. Ezután Pitonnal a szuvenír-boltokat megkerülve átvágtak az előtér hatalmas üvegkupolája alatt, és eljutottak egyik hátsó lépcsőhöz. Piton egész úton egy szót sem szólt, csak célirányosan haladt előre.

Az első emeleten sorban keresztülmentek a hatvanegyes és a hatvankettes termeken, melyek tele voltak zsúfolva egyiptomi műemlékekkel. Harrynek megfordult a fejében, hogy más körülmények között szívesen nézelődne, de aztán követte a magabiztos léptű Pitont. Amikor aztán a hatvanhármas terembe értek, a bájitalmester hirtelen megtorpant, és hátrafűzött kézzel – a mugli turistákat utánozva – bámulni kezdett egy szarkofágot.

Harry is odanézett, de semmilyen téglát vagy követ nem látott ott. Tanácstalanul pillantott Pitonra, és észrevette, hogy a varázsló nem is a kiállítási tárgyat nézi, hanem a vitrin üvegének tükröződéseit.

- Az auror mögöttünk van, a kilences vitrin előtt – szólalt meg halk, tárgyilagos hangon - És teremőrnek álcázza magát.

Harry észrevétlenül hátrapillantott, és meglátta a fiatal férfit.

- Honnan tudja? – kérdezte fojtott hangon.

- Tíz évvel ezelőtt tanítottam őt – vonta meg a vállát Piton, majd mellékesen hozzátette – Nem tudom, hogy lett auror, semmi érzéke sem volt a bájitalokhoz.

Harry elhúzta a száját. Ezt nem igazán csodálta, Piton tanítási módszerét figyelembe véve.

Most nem sok dolguk volt, míg várni, hogy Draco tegye a dolgát, és az auror elmenjen. Úgyhogy Harry meredten bámulni kezdte az előtte levő szarkofág díszes festését. Piton ezzel szemben a kirakat tükröződését nézte, és végül Harry is odafigyelt.

A férfi, aki eddig fel-alá sétált, egyszer csak hirtelen megtorpant, és a kezét a zsebébe csúsztatta. Harry gyanította, hogy a pálcáját fogta meg. A varázsló habozott még egy kicsit, majd egy pillantást vetve a kilences vitrinre, kisietett a teremből.

- Eddig jó – mormogott Piton, és a vitrin elé lépett. Harry gyorsan végigfuttatta a szemét a kiállítási tárgyakon – a Henutmehyt papnővel eltemetett tárgyak voltak ott. Harry szeme azonnal megakadt a négy tégla alakú faragott kövön, mellettük „_Henutmehyt varázstéglái_" felirattal. Az egyik tetején egy formátlan pózna volt, a másikon egy kivehetetlen kék tárgy, a harmadikon egy kutya, és a negyediken pedig egy szarkofág alakú, apró szobor.

Meghallotta, hogy Piton mormog valamit, és akkor vette észre, hogy a varázsló már elő is vette a pálcáját. Egy kis mozdulattal körbesuhintott vele a termen.

- Hatástalanítottam egy időre a riasztóbűbájt – válaszolt türelmetlenül Harry értetlen pillantását látva, majd ismét egy körkörös pálcamozdulatot tett – Nem bejegyzett átok volt, úgyhogy remélhetőleg nem vette észre az az ostoba Sanders.

Piton második varázslata egy mugliriasztó bűbáj lehetett, mert Harrynek feltűnt, hogy a teremben nézelődőknek hirtelen sokkal fontosabb dolga akadt máshol, más termekben, így nemsokára egyedül maradtak.

- És most? – kérdezte Harry, de Piton nem válaszolt neki. Ugyanolyan bonyolult pálcamozdulatot tett, és hasonlóan mormogott közben, mint mikor a Borgin&Burkess régi raktárát kutatták át. Sejtette, hogy egy komplikált derítő-bűbáj lehetett, mert Piton a művelet elvégzésével töprengve bámult rá az üvegre, majd felhorkant.

- Albus varázslata! – sziszegte dühösen – Ő védte le az Ehvatart…

- Honnan tudja? – meresztette rá a szemét Harry.

- Ismered a derítőbűbájokat, _Weasley_? – Piton hangjában gúnyos kihívás csendült fel – Mert akkor tudhatnád, hogy csak a varázslatot végző személy láthatja az eredményét, úgyhogy sajnos nem tudom megmutatni.

Harry dühösen elkapta a tekintetét. Lil ugyan tanított nekik egyet, de volt egy _kis_ problémája vele…

Azért ráfogta Ginny pálcáját a vitrinre, tett egy hurkolt mozdulatot, és hozzáfűzte gondolatban a Liltől tanult mágikus utasítást. Csak másodszorra sikerült neki, mert még mindig nem tudott teljes egyetértésben dolgozni az egyszarvúszőrrel.

Amint sikerült a varázslat, a Voldemort termében látottakhoz hasonló, zölden izzó vonalak formájában rúnák kígyóztak végig az üveg sima felületén. Harry pár pillanatig meredten nézte őket.

- Nem tudok rúnákat olvasni – vallotta be végül, bár egyik-másik igencsak ismerős volt számára, a Roxforti igazgatók ezeréves emlékei miatt. Ezért - csak hogy letörölje Piton arcáról az elégedett mosolyt - rábökött két ilyenre.

- De ha nem tévedek, ezek itt pajzsbűbájok nyomai – jelentette ki könnyedén, majd egy harmadikra mutatott – Ez pedig egy riasztóbűbáj.

Piton kelletlenül bólintott.

- Az pedig ott Albus Dumbledore aláírása – tette hozzá nem túl lelkesen, és a jobb alsó sarokba bökött – Ami azt jelenti, hogy nehezen tudjuk hatástalanítani őket. Igazából biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem tudjuk mindet.

- Mi a terve? – kérdezte Harry türelmetlenül, és remélte, hogy Pitonnak van olyan.

A varázsló egy ideg szótlanul fürkészte a rúnákat.

- A riasztóbűbájokat hagyjuk. Nem érdemes velük foglalkozni, majd megpróbálunk minél gyorsabban eltűnni innen.

- De hát nem tudunk hoppanálni - vetette ellen Harry, és észrevette, hogy Piton próbálkozik néhány ellenbűbájjal a pajzsok elpusztítására, de a rúnák nem halványodtak.

- Használd az eszed. _Emiatt_ nem tudnak mágikus módon követni minket – válaszolt türelmetlenül a férfi.

Harry beharapta az alsó ajkát (pontosabban Ginnyét) miközben Piton hiábavalóan mormogott igencsak feketemágia - gyanús varázslatokat.

- Mi lenne, ha… - kezdett bele óvatosan - … ha visszamennénk Voldemorthoz, és megmondanánk, hogy nem tudtuk hatástalanítani Dumbledore bűbájait?

Piton pontosan olyan tekintetet vetett rá, mint amikor első éves korában nem tudta, hogy mi az a bezoár.

- Remek terv, de a _testi épségedért aggódva_ inkább elvetném – majd néhány hatástalan varázslat után hozzátette – Ha túl akarjuk élni, akkor ezt csak végső esetben használhatjuk. Ha már _mindent_ kipróbáltunk. Ebbe bele kell érteni többek között a múzeum felrobbantását, vagy különböző főbenjáró átkok alkalmazását az őrvarázslón.

Harry felszisszent. Ezt igazán nem akarta, de valahogy jobban szerette volna, ha az Ehvatar sosem kerül Voldemort kezébe.

- Gondolom, a főzethez nem kell minden port felhasználni? – kérdezte a varázslatokat mormoló Pitontól. Látta, hogy az egyik rúna majdnem eltűnik, és a férfi felhorkant.

- _Befognád végre _a szádat??! – sziszegte – Épp a munkánkat végzem! – majd kelletlenül hozzátette – Nyilvánvalóan más tervei is vannak a Nagyúrnak a porral. Valószínűtlen, hogy a főzet kipróbálása előtt csak ezért kockáztatna, de sajnos nem látom át minden gondolatát.

Harry erre semmit sem válaszolt, csak figyelte, ahogy Piton nagy nehézségek árán eltűntet két átkot, de az azt követővel nem boldogul. Látta, ahogy a varázsló homlokán végigfut egy verejtékcsepp.

- Öhm, ne segítsek? – szólalt meg aztán bizonytalanul. Piton csak egy rövid pillantásra méltatta.

- Talán titokban átoktörtést tanultál?

- Nem arra gondoltam – válaszolt kényelmetlenül Harry – Hanem a Körre.

Piton lesújtóan nézett rá.

- A _barátság_ és az _egyetértés_ Lil Boldemuder-féle varázskörére? – gúnyolódott.

- Csak megpróbáltam hasznossá tenni magam – vágott vissza Harry, egészen Ginny-szerű sértődöttséggel a hangjában.

Piton arcán látszott, hogy felméri az esélyeiket.

- Nem bánom – válaszolta kelletlenül – Ezzel az átokkal egyedül nem boldogulok.

Harry nem firtatta tovább a dolgot, hanem megragadta Piton pálcát tartó jobb kezét a csuklójánál.

- Használjon legilimenciát – ajánlotta nem túl lelkesen – másképp nem fog menni.

Mindketten emlékeztek arra, hogy mi történt legutóbb, így hát koncentráltak. Harry tudta, hogy nehéz lesz egyetértésbe kerülnie Pitonnal, de nem tehetett mást, próbálkozott a kapcsolat kiépítésével. Talán Ginny megértőbb jellemének hatása miatt, de végül sikerült kialakítaniuk a Kört.

Piton felemelte a pálcáját, és kimondta a furcsa – talán arámi vagy egyiptomi – nyelvű átoktörő varázst. Harry minden erejével azon volt, hogy segítsen neki. Látta Piton gondolatait, ahogy megformálják a bonyolult varázsigét, és a pálcába irányítják. Felerősítette ezt a vékony fonalat, és hozzáadta minden varázserejét.

Érezte a Piton pálcájából kiáramló erős mágiát, és látta, ahogy a rúna elolvad, amint szétrombolták a hozzá tartozó védőpajzsot. Piton meglepetten felvonta a szemöldökét. Elismeréssel vegyes bosszúsággal pillantott Harryre, de nem szólt semmit, hanem a pálcáját a következő rúnára irányította. Majd az azt követőre. Némelyik csak többszöri próbálkozásra sikerült, de végül Harry minden esetben felerősítette Piton varázslatait, így a hat védőpajzs elpusztult. Harry érezte, hogy a keze már remeg a kimerültségtől, és Piton is hasonló problémákkal küzd, így hát leereszették a pálcát. A varázsló rövid keresgélés után elővett egy üvegcsét, majd a benne levő bájitalból az üvegre fröcskölt. A megmaradt három rúna színe megváltozott.

- Ezek már riasztóbűbájok – mutatott Piton a jelekre – Bármelyiket eltávolítjuk, a másik kettő értesíti a Minisztériumot. És nem lehet egyszerre megszüntetni őket.

Harry tanácstalanul nézett rá.

- És akkor? Mit fogunk csinálni?

- Késleltetjük a hatásukat. Ez talán még menni fog. Aztán kivesszük az Ehvatart, és…

Piton úgy harapta félbe a mondatot, mintha valaki szíven döfte volna. Eltorzult arccal kapott az alkarjához, és felhúzta az öltöny ujját, majd az ingét is, leszakítva a gombot.

Harry értetlenül meredt a zöldes színben játszó Sötét Jegyre a férfi alkarján.

- Mi történt? – suttogta, de Piton magán kívül volt.

- Az az _ostoba_ kölyök! – kiáltotta – Miért nem _szólt nekem?_

Harry egy szót sem értett az egészből. Döbbenten nézte, ahogy Piton puszta kézzel betöri az üveget, amit a rúnák felizzása, és a mugli riasztók beindulása követett. A bájitalmester kiragadta az egyik követ - azt, amelyiknek egy Anubiszhoz hasonló kutyaszobor volt a tetején – majd egy pálcamozdulattal kicsivé transzformálta és zsebrerakta. Maga után rántotta Harryt, aki érezve az események súlyát úgy döntött, hogy most nem kérdezősködik.

A lépcső felé siettek, és elvegyültek a zavart muglik között, majd Piton az első adandó alkalommal befordult az egyik férfimosdóba.

- _Mi történt?_ – szegezte neki a kérdést Harry, de sokáig nem kapott választ. Elhűlten nézte, ahogy Piton előveszi a követ, és visszaváltoztatja eredeti méretére, majd sietős pálcamozdulatokkal és varázsigékkel rábök.

- Nem, ez nem az… - morogta dühösen, és elővett egy bájitalt. Rácsöppentette, mire kék füst tekergőzött fel a kutya alakú szoborból. Piton ettől valamit megérthetett, mert a következő varázslata már sokkal céltudatosabb volt, és amint kimondta, a kutya szobra megmozdult.

A szobor hátrébblépett, és engedelmesen leült a tégla sarkában. Harry szájtátva figyelte, ahogy a kő kettényílik, a fedele lecsúszik, és az üregében aranyfénnyel csillámló por tűnik fel.

- Mit csinál most? – kérdezte enyhén megremegő hanggal Pitont, aki ismét figyelmen kívül hagyta. Pálcájával rábökött a porra, mire az felemelkedett, és vékony sugárba rendeződött a levegőben, mintha csak egy lágyan hullámzó tű lenne. Harry döbbenten felnyögött, amint az aranyló sugár Piton mágikus parancsára a varázsló karja felé haladt, és a bőrét átdöfve szétterült az ütőerében.

- Ezt meg miért…? – kiáltotta elkeseredetten, és összerándult, amint a férfi négykézláb esett. Piton arca eltorzult, és remegés futott végig a testén, majd zihálva a hátára fordult.

- Professzor úr…? – kérdezte óvatosan Harry, és föléhajolt.

- Tüntesd el a por tartóját – nyögte Piton, de Harry egyre csak bámulta a furcsa színben játszó arcát.

- Jól van? – kérdezte, bár látta a választ.

- Nem – rivallt rá Piton – mondtam, hogy tüntesd…

- Értem – szólt közbe Harry gyorsan, és az Ehvatar tartójául szolgáló téglát egy kaviccsá transzformálta – Mondjuk lehúzhatnám a vécén… - jelentette ki bizonytalanul, és Piton bólintott.

Harry bedobta az első vécécsészébe, és lehúzta. Ellenőrizte, hogy a vízsugár áthajtotta –e a kavicsot a kanyaron, majd visszafordult Pitonhoz. A varázsló időközben felült, és az arca most már normálisabb színt öltött.

- Elmondaná, hogy mi volt ez az egész? – szegezte neki a kérdést Harry ingerülten - Miért volt zöld a Jegye? És miért tette ezt az… izét az ereibe?

Piton kicsit bizonytalanul felállt, és leporolta az öltönyét. Látszott, hogy nem szívesen válaszol.

- Draco mentora vagyok – kezdte kicsit rekedt hangon, nem törődve Harry értetlen pillantásával – Ez azt jelenti… - még mindig zihált, ezért nekidőlt a falnak – …azt jelenti, hogy ő az én kijelölt utódom a Belső Körben. Éppen ezért, egy mágikus kapcsolat miatt a Sötét Jegyen keresztül megérzem, ha _szabad akaratából_ átadja a pálcáját az ellenségnek.

Egy pillanatnyi csend támadt.

- Hogy _micsoda_? – meresztette rá a szemét Harry – Malfoy _odaadta_ a pálcáját az auroroknak?

- Igen – simította hátra a haját Piton – mégpedig önként.

Harry megtámaszkodott a vécéajtóban.

- Át akar állni? – nyögte.

- Nem tudom – vágott vissza türelmetlenül Piton – Lehet, hogy ez egy ügyes trükk a Nagyúr részéről, de nem hiszem… - az arca elkomorult – Minden esetre, az aurorok tudnak az Ehvatar eltűnéséről, ezért varázsoltam a vérembe. Eredetileg késleltetni akartam a riasztóbűbájokat… Mindegy, talán nincs annyi eszük, hogy _bennem_ keressék.

Piton az utolsó mondatot inkább bizakodva mondta, mintsem meggyőződéssel.

- Most mit fogunk csinálni? – kérdezte Harry, és próbált nyugodtnak látszani.

- Először is kimegyünk innen – morogta Piton – De a jelenlegi álcánk nem megfelelő. A múzeumban biztos hemzsegnek a túlbuzgó volt griffendélesek…

Rövid ideig keresgélt az öltönyében.

- Ezt csak vészhelyzet esetére hoztam be – húzott elő egy kis fiolát, és Harry kezébe nyomta – Ez két adagnyi _Noctus_. – Harry értetlen pillantására bosszúsan hozzátette – Ritka bájital: negyven évet öregít, és egy órán keresztül tart a hatása. Csakúgy, mint a Százfűlé-főzet, nem kimutatható.

Harry szkeptikus tekintettel fixírozta az üveget, miközben azon gondolkodott, hogy Piton még hány titkos készítményt fog előkapni az Armani-öltönyéből.

- Gyerünk, idd meg a felét, Potter – sziszegett rá a tanár – És dobálj ki minden árulkodó tárgyat a zsebeidből.

Harry csak nézte, ahogy Piton egy egész készletnyi zsugorított üvegecskét szór a vécécsészébe, és közben olyan arcot vág, mint aki éppen jelentős összeget veszít el szerencsejátékon. Neki nem volt semmi kidobnivalója, így egy nagy lélegzetvétellel felhajtotta az öregítő-bájital felét.

Úgy érezte, mintha a pulzusa hirtelen az egekbe szökött volna. Megremegett a keze, ahogy egy furcsa hőhullám futott végig a testén, de ekkor Piton keze megragadta, és elvette tőle a bájital maradékát.

- Az átalakulás tökéletes – nézett végig Harryn tárgyilagosan, majd kissé gunyorosan hozzátette – Szerencse, hogy a kisasszony nem örökölte Mrs. Weasley alakját, mert most igen nagy problémát jelentene a ruha mérete.

Harry lenézett először Ginny ráncosodó kezére, majd a tükör felé fordult. Kiszaladt a vér az arcából, ahogy felfedezte a lány vonásait egy majdnem hatvan éves nő arcán. Ginny haja lassan őszbe fordult, és a szeme mellett valamint a homlokán már ott húzódott néhány ránc.

Mire kábultan Pitonra tekintett, ismét meg kellett döbbennie. A férfi teljesen ősz hajjal és szakállal állt mellette, az arcán mély ráncok. A szemének viszont ugyanolyan hátborzongató üzenete volt, mint negyven éves önmagának.

- Ha kibámészkodtad magad, talán elindulhatnánk – sziszegte felé. A hangja csak egy árnyalatnyit lett öregesebb – El kell kapnunk Dracot a következő egy órában.

- Hogy mit? – hűlt el Harry, és megborzongott az idős Ginny furcsán csengő hangjára – Én… azt hittem, hogy csak lelépünk, és…

- Bolondság – vágott közbe Piton dühösen, majd mikor csizmák dobogását hallották kintről, halkabban folytatta– az árulását a Nagyúr nem fogja megtorlatlanul hagyni. Ő alkotta a köztünk levő mágikus kapcsolatot, és mivel én a helyszínen vagyok, gyanús lesz neki, hogy nem tettem semmit a bosszú érdekében…

- De hát mondhatná azt, hogy tett valamit, csak az Ehvatar kimenekítése fontosabb volt!

Piton tekintete elsötétült.

- Ez nem így megy. Kérheti, hogy töltsem az emlékeim egy Merengőbe. Részleteket ilyenkor kihagyhatok, de emlékeket nem kreálhatok!

Harry döbbenten meredt rá.

- Odadobja őt Voldemortnak…? – suttogta – Pont most, amikor át akar állni?

A varázsló dühösen felcsattant.

- Nem, eszem ágában sincs!

- De hiszen pont ezt csinálja! – vágott közbe Harry, egy pillanatra megfeledkezett magáról – Nem veszi észre, hogy _hülyeségeket_ beszél? Muszáj mindent túlkomplikálnia?

Piton elszürkült.

- Nem óhajtok erről vitát, Potter! – sziszegte az arcába – Körülbelül két másodperc alatt felmértem a helyzetet, és a legjobb megoldáshoz jutottam. A Nagyúr nem fogja elhinni, hogy egy kölyök túljárt az eszemen, és mivel az én felügyeletemre volt bízva, engem gyanúsít majd! Ha az aurorok tudnak az árulásáról, akkor már a Nagyúr is tud!

Harry értetlenül bámult rá.

- Malfoy meg fog halni, ha visszaviszi – suttogta, mire Piton fenyegetően felé lépett.

- Hát nem érted, Potter? – mondta fojtott hangon – A te életed is egy hajszálon függ, attól fogva, hogy idejöttél! Egyedül abban reménykedhetsz, ahogy Draco is, hogy kimenekítelek titeket Mardekár kastélyából! Neki nincs hova mennie! Ha a Minisztériumba viszik kihallgatásra, perceken belül megöli az egyik beépített halálfaló! A Roxforton kívül most nincs biztonságos hely!

Harry szava egy pillanatra elakadt. Érezte az igazságot a varázsló szavaiban, de nem tudta elfogadni.

- Hogy akar kivinni minket a kastélyból? – kérdezte kétkedő tekintettel, mire Piton elhúzta a száját.

- Időben meg fogod tudni – mondta zárkózottan – De az lenne a legjobb, ha ittmaradnál. Neked még nincs Jegyed, talán élve eljutsz a Roxfortig…

Harry bosszúsan nézett fel rá.

- Én nem megyek el a főnixek nélkül – jelentette ki elszántan, mire Pitont újra elöntötte a méreg.

- Nem érdekel, hogy mit akarsz! – sziszegte villogó szemekkel – Én megmondtam, hogy nem kellene idejönnöd! Amikor beleegyeztem, fogalmam sem volt arról, hogy tényleg sikerül elkészíteni azt az ostoba Amoremorfeo – bájitalt!

- Boldemuder professzor a _legjobb_ bájitalfőző, akit ismerek – jegyezte meg mellékesen Harry, és figyelte a hatást. Meglepetten vette észre, hogy Piton idős vonásai kisimultak.

- Remek megfigyelő vagy, Potter – mondta színtelen hangon – És most igyekezzünk, ha nem akarsz még ma halott lenni.

Válaszul Harry csak nyelt egyet. Semmi kedve sem volt a nyolcvan éves Pitonnal vitatkozni, ezért szótlanul követte a férfit, amint az kilépett a mosdóból, és ismét elvegyült a mugli tömegben.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Percekig tartott, mire elérték a kijáratot, mert minden látogatót ellenőriztek. Harry észrevette a fiatal aurort, amint megpróbálja észrevétlen pálcamozdulatokkal átvizsgálni a muglik csomagjait, majd valahol az egyenruhások között felismerte Malfoyt. Egy rövid, barna hajú nő mellett ált, akiben Harry legnagyobb döbbenetére Tonksot ismerte fel. Tehát az aurok valóban ellepték a múzeumot…

Harry rásandított Pitonra. Az ősz szakállal egyáltalán nem hasonlított régi önmagára, így talán attól sem kellett tartaniuk, hogy felfedezik őket. De valahogy ott bujkált benne a bizonytalanság érzése. Miért kell Pitonnak mindig csavaros terveket szőnie? Hogy akarja elkapni Malfoyt? És hogyan akarja majd kijuttatni őket Mardekár kastélyából?

A bájitaltanár bosszantóan sok dologra nem adta meg a választ. De Harry aztán belenyugodott, hogy talán nem is értheti ennek az egész átkozott halálfaló-rendszernek a működését, így egy tőle nagyon idegen dologra fanyalodott: próbált megbízni Pitonban.

Meglepődve vette észre, hogy a kijárathoz közeledvén Piton az eddigi ruganyos járását görnyedt tartásra cserélte, nem sokkal később pedig készségesen engedte a teremőröknek a zsebeinek átkutatását. Közben tett egy öreges megjegyzést a bűnözés elharapódzásáról, és a mai fiatalokról. Az alakítása tökéletes volt. A teremőrök elnézően mosolyogtak, de Harry látta, hogy a háttérben Malfoy őket bámulja, majd valamit Tonks fülébe súg.

Miután Harryt is átvizsgálták (aki élethűen adta az értetlen idős hölgy szerepét) a mugli teremőrök mögött Tonks és a másik auror megmozdult.

- Követnének minket egy percre? – kérdezte udvariasan a Piton által korábban Sandersnek nevezett fiatal auror.

Piton kimérten biccentett, és Harry felé fordult.

- Gyere kedvesem – szólt oda neki öregesen remegő hanggal – az úr biztos nem fog sokáig fenntartani minket.

Harry próbált elragadó mosollyal válaszolni erre. Közben észrevette Tonks arckifejezésén, hogy a nő immár biztos abban, hogy nem Pitont látja.

Egy kisebb terembe vezették őket. Harry látta, hogy Malfoy is velük tart, és Sanders pontosan mellette áll. Gyanította, hogy pálcát nyom a fiú hátához. Tonks végül nem kertelt.

- Észleltük, hogy mágusok – szólalt meg tárgyilagosan – Mivel varázslók bűntényt követtek el az épületen belül, önök is gyanúba keveredtek. Látjuk, hogy nincs önöknél az ellopott tárgy, de azonosítanák magukat?

Harry remélte, hogy Pitonnak van valamilyen ötlete erre, és nem kellett csalódnia, mert a férfi megszólalt.

- Augustus Prince vagyok – mosolygott Tonksra. A háttérben Malfoy összerezzent, de aztán a bájitalmester Harryhez fordult – Ő pedig a feleségem, Agatha.

- Megmutatnák a mágikus aláírásaikat? – kérdezte Tonks udvariasan, míg Piton továbbra is mosolygott.

- Persze – mondta készségesen, és elővette a pálcáját.

Harry nem látta a mozdulatot és nem hallotta a varázsigét, de a következő pillanatban Tonks eszméletlenül esett össze. A másik auror előrántotta a pálcáját Malfoy mögül, de Piton sokkal gyorsabb volt, és két kurta pálcamozdulattal mindkettőjüket elkábította.

- Ostoba kölykök! – mordult fel ekkor dühösen Piton – _Ezt_ igazán taníthatnák az aurorakadémián!

Azzal odalépett mindegyikhez, és ellenőrizte a pulzusukat.

- Rendbe fognak jönni? – kérdezte Harry, de Piton nem válaszolt. Levette az öltönykabátját, és a földre dobta.

- Most meg mit csinál? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Harry, mire a bájitaltanár kisvártatva felé fordította a fejét.

- Zsupszkulcsot, a 10 és ¼ vágányig – válaszolta kurtán – Ezt ugyan észlelni fogja a Minisztérium, de most már mindegy.

Harry nem válaszolt semmit, csak Malfoy sápadt arcára és elernyedt testére futott a tekintete. Furcsamód szánalom és együttérzés fogta el.

Aztán Pitont nézte, ahogy erősen koncentrál, a saját kabátjára bámulva.

- _Transportus_ – mondta ki végül a varázsigét, és az öltöny kékes színnel felizzott. A férfi egy pillanatig nézte a jelenséget, aztán Harryhez fordult. A tekintete komor volt, és egész halkan beszélt.

- Mint az előbb is mondtam, itt kéne maradnod.

Harry egy pillanatra úgy érezte, hogy aggódást hall a hangjában. De talán csak az öreges hangszín miatt.

- Nem garantálhatja itt sem a biztonságomat – válaszolta makacsul. A szívében ugyan nőttön nőtt a bizonytalanság, de nem akarta Dumbledore-t és Elanort elveszíteni. Úgyhogy Piton bosszús pillantása ellenére a tanár mellé lépett, és a karját várakozóan a kabát fölé helyezte.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gyorsabbak voltak, mint az aurorok, mert háborítatlanul érkeztek el a tíz és egynegyedik vágány raktárának hátsó részére. Ebben a pillanatban egy nagyobb szélvihar támadt a dobozok közt, és kiáltások csendültek fel mögöttük. Piton maga után rántotta Malfoy elernyedt testét, és újra elővarázsolta a csavarból a kígyó-zsupszkulcsot. Kétszer rákoppintott a pálcájával, és Malfoy karját erősen tartva Harryhez fordult.

- Egyszerre fogjuk meg! – szólt rá sürgetően, miközben sárkánybőr-csizmák dobogását hallották maguk mögül – _Most_!

Harry gyorsan odakapta a kezét, és a zsupszkulcs – immár harmadszor a nap folyamán – ismét a messzeségbe rántotta.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry legbelül attól félt, hogy Voldemort fogja őket az oda-vissza zsupszkulcs túloldalán várni, de semmi ilyesmi nem történt. Annál több problémát okozott még maga a zsupszkulcs: a kígyó alakú szobor kiszakadt a helyéből, ugyanis Piton megszüntette az átjárónak azt az oldalát a tíz és egynegyedik vágányon. Ez persze az adminisztrációt végző fiatal halálfaló döbbent rémületét váltotta ki, de Piton nagylelkűen biztosította arról, hogy majd ő maga fogja ezt a kellemetlen hírt közölni a Nagyúrral.

A Noctus-elixír hatása nemsokára elmúlt, Harry valahogy mégsem érezte fiatalabbnak magát. Piton, aki közben egyre sápadtabb lett, még a transzport-ponton kivarázsolta a véréből az Ehvatart, és összegyűjtötte egy törhetetlen üvegben. Ezután volt idejük foglalkozni a még mindig eszméletlen Malfoyal.

Harry szinte kábultan nézte végig, ahogy két másik halálfalóval elviszik a fiút, és Piton maga zárja egy cellába a pincében. Ahogy a rácsok csattantak a helyükön, Harry megborzongott. Úgy érezte, hogy egyáltalán nem ismeri azt a Pitont, aki jéghideg tekintettel, szinte gyűlölködve nézett a cellában fekvő fiúra. A szemében még csak szikráját sem látta az együttérzésnek. A varázsló tökéletesen játszotta a szerepét, és Harrynek megfordult a fejében, hogy ha most ébren lenne Malfoy, halálra lenne rémülve tőle.

Számtalan kimondatlan kérdéssel a fejében követte Pitont a lakosztályába. Szeretett volna lerogyni az ágyra, és semmire sem gondolni – de ez lehetetlenné vált, amint Piton az öltönykabátját dühösen ledobva az asztalára pillantott.

Harry is odanézett. Furcsa színű növények, kétes eredetű folyadékok és különböző ásványok sorakoztak az asztalon, néhány erősen bűzlő belsőség mellett. Bájitalhozzávalók – futott át az agyán, és a tekintete az asztalon fekvő sárgás pergamenre siklott.

Piton nem nyúlt hozzá a papírhoz, csak meredten bámulta a sorokat. Harry szorongó szívvel nézte, ahogy elsápad, majd szótlanul lerogy a fotelba. Tett egy lépést felé, de végül csak a papírig jutott.

Rápillantott, és a tekintete akaratlanul végigsiklott a szavakon.

„_A hozzávalóid megvannak. Főzd meg az elixírt holnapra, késlekedést nem tűrök. A Kör holnap éjfélkor ülést tart. Hozd el a lányt, hogy átvegye az áruló helyét."_

Nincs megszólítás, nincs aláírás. De a levél írójának személye nyilvánvaló volt. Harry lopva Pitonra nézett, és észrevette, hogy a varázsló a kezébe temette az arcát, és olyan vadul szorította a homlokát, hogy az ujjai elfehéredtek.

- Tanár úr…? – próbálkozott óvatosan, végül Piton nagy sokára, immár rendezett vonásokkal felnézett rá. De amit először mondott, az nem magyarázat, hanem egy varázsige volt.

- _Metoralio_! – intett a pálcájával a bájitaltanár, és Harryt körülvette a fehér köd.

- Látom, olvastad az üzenetet – szólalt meg Piton, és a hangja visszhangosan csengett a bűbáj miatt. Harry bólintott.

- Nem úgy volt, hogy még legalább egy hét, míg meghozzák a többi hozzávalót? – kérdezte bizonytalanul, és sikerült Pitontól kicsalnia egy gúnyos mosolyt.

- De igen, így volt, Potter. Ha mardekáros lennél, most tudnád, mire ment ki a játék.

Harry értetlenül, és kissé bosszúsan pillantott vissza rá, de Piton folytatta is.

- A hozzávalók eddig is megvoltak – jelentette ki türelmetlenül – A Nagyúr csak visszatartotta őket, és most belerakat egy olyan komponenst, az Ehvatart, aminek nem ismerem a pontos összetételét. Mindezt az utolsó pillanatban. Az Ehvataról csak annyit tudunk, hogy színében kiemeli a főzet egyes komponenseit. Ha mérget rakok bele, azonnal észre fogja venni, és nincs időm gondolkodni a megoldáson.

- Értem… - pedzegette Harry, bár nem volt biztos benne – Szóval… Ezt direkt csinálta Voldemort? Nem bízik magában?

- Senkiben sem bízik – válaszolta komoran Piton, és a tekintete a levél végére siklott - de nem ez az egyetlen bajunk.

Harry követte a pillantását._ „…Hozd el a lányt, hogy átvegye az áruló helyét."_

- Holnap meg fogom kapni a Jegyet? – kérdezte hiábavalóan, mert úgyis tudta a választ. Piton ráemelte a tekintetét.

- Igen – mondta lassan – És ha nem tévedek, Draco is ott lesz. Az árulók nyilvános kivégzése elrettentő példa mindenki számára.

Harry sokáig nem válaszolt. Mindketten csak néztek maguk elé.

- Most mit fogunk csinálni? – kérdezte aztán, bármilyen ostobának is érezte magát tőle.

- Semmit – horkant fel Piton – hátradőlünk, és várjuk, hogy elpusztuljon a világ.

Harryben egy halvány reménysugár éledt újjá, ahogy meghallotta Piton hangjában a gúnyt, de a folytatástól nem volt elragadtatva.

- Az, hogy megkapod-e a Jegyet, a legkevésbé sem fontos – kezdett bele a varázsló – Azt pedig talán mégis el tudom érni, hogy észrevétlenül belekeverjem a bájitalba a mérget és az éghetetlenség elixírjét… - morogta – Egy bűbájjal képes vagyok apró gömbökbe varázsolni a mérget, amik csak két óra alatt bomlanak fel, így egy darabig észrevétlen marad…

- Maga továbbra sem mondott le a megölésükről? – csattant fel Harry dühösen, de Piton nem törődött vele. Mintha csak magának beszélne, zavartalanul folytatta tovább.

- … Ezután ha kell, te megkínzod Malfoyt. Talán elvárja tőled. Aztán következik a beavatás… nem tarthat tovább két óránál. Legalábbis remélem. Úgy kell játszanunk, hogy az idő megfelelően kijöjjön…

- Maga megőrült! – ordított fel Harry – Nem kell semmi mást csinálnunk, csak valahogy hozzáférni a főnixekhez! Ők ki tudnak vinni minket!

Piton egy dühös pillantást vetett rá.

- Nem tudunk hozzáférni a főnixekhez! Egyedül Voldemort és a bájital fog hozzájuk érni, értsd már meg!

Harry először meg sem tudott szólalni a méregtől.

- Tudja, azért a maga tervében is van egy _apró_ hiba – vette fel aztán Piton gúnyos hangnemét – Amikor meghalnak a főnixek, Voldemort rájön a szabotázsra, és megöli magát, nem?

- De igen – jegyezte meg Piton semleges hangon, és kényelmesen hátradőlt a fotelben – Szinte biztos, hogy azonnal végez velem. Nem fog megkínozni, mert azzal csak időt adna nekem a menekülésre.

Harryt a végletekig felbosszantotta Piton nyugodt hangja.

- Remek! – szisszent fel – Meg fog halni! Ez igazán csodás, de megmondaná, hogy ebben az esetben hogy akar _kimenekíteni_ innen engem és Malfoyt?

- Egy szóval sem említettem, hogy amikor kiviszlek innen benneteket, még életben leszek – válaszolta nyugodtan a varázsló.

Harry úgy érezte, mintha fejbe vágták volna. Csak nézte Piton idegesítő nemtörődömségét, ahogy ráadásul értelmetlen dolgokat beszélt, és elkezdett sajogni a feje.

- _Hogyan_…? – nyögte ki végül elkeseredetten. Legnagyobb rémületére a varázsló válaszolt a kérdésére.

- Gondolom tudsz arról, Potter, hogy egy holttestből a feketemágia eszközeivel még egy jó pár percig ki lehet vonni az emlékeit? – Harry látta Pitonon, hogy egy nemleges választ vár, ezért nem kis elégtétellel bólintott. Jól emlékezett arra, amikor Dumbledore elmesélte neki az Erdőben, hogy hogyan szerezte meg Aberforth Sirius testvérének emlékeit.

- De mi köze ennek az egészhez? – vonta össze aztán a szemöldökét.

Látta, hogy közben Piton gondolatai elkalandoztak. A bájitalmester megfeledkezve magáról összefűzte a hosszú ujjait, és a lábát a dohányzóasztalra rakva kényelmesen elhelyezkedett.

- Nem nehéz összerakni, Potter – mondta minden gúnyos él nélkül, a semmibe révedő tekintettel – Mivel nagyon sok mindent tudtam a Főnix Rendjéről, Albus bebiztosította magát. Az okklumensi képességemben bízott, de a halálom után az ugyebár nem működik. Ezért egy általam nem ismert varázslattal elérte, hogy a holttestem zsupszkulcsként működjön.

- Tessék? – hördült fel Harry, Ginny szokásos hangját egy oktávval megemelve.

- Ahogy hallottad, Potter – magyarázott nyugodtan Piton, talán egy kicsit még élvezte is a helyzetet – A holttestem egy zsupszkulcs. A halálom után hozzávetőlegesen öt-tíz másodpercre van szükség a bűbájnak, hogy beinduljon. Úgyhogy ha te és Draco még időben megfogtok – _bámulatos_ túlélőképességeid ismerve ez talán nem fog gondot okozni - elvileg a Roxfort igazgatói irodájában találjátok magatokat.

Piton olyan elégedettséggel nézett maga elé, mint aki büszke egy zseniális agyszüleményére. Ellenben Harry mozdulni sem tudott a döbbenettől. Amikor észrevette, hogy nyitva van a szája, gyorsan becsukta, és Pitonra nézett.

- Maga… - suttogta – Magát egyáltalán _nem érdekli_, hogy meg fog halni?

- De igen – válaszolta Piton, majd a fotelben lejjebb csúszva becsukta a szemét, mintha egy délutáni szunyókálást tervezne – Azonban rajtam kívül senki mást nem érdekel, úgyhogy bizonyára nem is nagy ügy.

Harry egészen elsápadt ennek hallatán. Piton nem normális, hogy meg akarja öletni magát. Egy fél évvel ezelőtt még ő is kívánta a tanár halálát, de azóta annyi minden történt…

- Lil Boldemudert biztos érdekelné – mondta aztán halkan. Látta, hogy Piton szemei felpattannak, de zavartalanul folytatta – Maga szerint mit fog szólni, ha a holttestét szorongatva érkezünk vissza a Roxfortba?

Piton semmibe révedő tekintettel nézett a szobában fortyogó bájitalok irányába.

- Valószínűleg örülni fog, hogy élsz – mondta kissé rekedt hangon – mással nem is nagyon fog törődni.

- Maga is _jól_ _tudja_, hogy ez nem igaz – válaszolt makacsul Harry – Ha nem vette volna észre, maga fontos neki. Ha nem taszítaná el magától állandóan…

- _Halgass_, Potter! – vágott közbe Piton élesen, majd előredőlt, és a hangja dühös morgássá vált – Ne fecsegj olyasmiről, amit nem értesz! Egyébként is pocsékul játszod a pszichológust.

Harry ingerülten beharapta a szája szélét, de nem mert többet mondani. Nem volt elragadtatva Piton ostoba tervétől. Végül lassan belenézett a fekete szemekbe.

- Nem érdekel, hogy mit mond, de ha lesz rá akár egy halvány esélyem is, kimentem a főnixeket.

- Akkor meg fogsz halni – jelentette ki tárgyilagosan Piton – Én megmondtam, hogy nem kellett volna idejönnöd. Az egész Belső Kör ott lesz, és én is rád fogom szegezni a pálcám.

Harry először gondolatban fojtogatni kezdte Pitont, végül csak szaggatottan felsóhajtott.

- De ha lát reális esélyt a sikeremre, segít nekem? – kérdezte lemondóan.

- Hogyne – bólintott Piton könnyedén – de ilyen úgy sem lesz. A Nagyúr nem szokott hibázni.

- És a tizenhat éve rámküldött Adava mi volt? – gúnyolódott Harry.

- Egy hiba – ismerte el Piton – amit nem fog még egyszer elkövetni.

Harry felhorkant.

- Dehogynem. Ha észrevenné, hogy ez alatt a csinos külső alatt valójában ki lakozik, _esélyem_ se lenne, hogy megússzam a halálos átkot – mondta kissé csipkelődve Piton stílusával. A varázsló nem vette fel.

- Tévedsz – válaszolta könnyedén – majdnem biztos, hogy a lelepleződésed esetén másképp fog megölni.

- Ezt hogy érti? - vonta fel meglepetten a szemöldökét Harry. Piton lassan kezdte elveszteni a türelmét, de azért válaszolt.

- Gyanús volt neki Albus halála – morogta – szinte biztos benne, hogy ezzel a tettével az anyádhoz hasonló, csak sokkal erősebb véráldozattal védett meg téged – mondta félvállról, majd határozottan türelmetlenül folytatta – De most az üres fecsegés helyett jobb lenne, ha megbeszélnénk a holnapi napot.

Harry egy mozdulattal sem tiltakozott ez ellen, így hát Piton belefogott.

- Először is: én befejezem a bájitalt – mondta színtelenül - Másodszor: a gyűlés előtt közvetlenül beleteszem a mérget, és az éghetetlenség elixírjét, kezelve őket a szelekciós bűbájjal. Ezután két óránk van. A Nagyúr összehívja a Kört. Mivel az _érdekesebb_ dolgokat a végére szokta hagyni, először bemutat téged. Talán kéri, hogy mutass be valami szórakoztató átkot Dracon. Őt még egy jó ideig életben fogja tartani.

- Élvezi a kínzást – morogta Harry a fogai közt.

- Azt nem mondanám – válaszolt Piton határozottan – de tudja, hogy másokat ez _rémülettel_ tölt el, ezért hatásos eszköze a hatalom fenntartásának.

Harry nem szólt semmit, de örült, hogy a bájitalmester nem fejti ki jobban a furcsa elképzeléseit a ravaszul manipuláló Voldemortról, aki szerinte szimplán egy veszélyes őrült volt.

- Ezután következik a beavatás - folytatta Piton - Körbe kell járnod, hogy mindenki kifejezze, elfogad-e halálfalónak.

- És ha nem? – kotyogott közbe Harry, de a varázsló leintette.

- Olyan még nem fordult elő. Utolsónak a Nagyúr elé járulsz, és tőle megkapod a Jegyet.

Harry önkéntelenül az alkarjához nyúlt, és végigsimította az ujját a fehér bőrön.

- Ginny nem fog neki örülni, de persze azt mondta, hogy nem zavarja – motyogta. Pitont valami miatt ingerelte ez a mondat.

- Azt elhiszem, hogy Miss Weasleyt _tényleg_ nem fogja zavarni, hacsak nem a te karodon, Potter – szúrta közbe – Mint említettem, a Jegy a _lelkedhez_ rögzül, és nem a testedhez. Ha minden jól megy, a kisasszony hibátlan bőrét csak ideiglenesen fogja elcsúfítani.

Harry szinte megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott erre, majd elszégyellte magát. Ő egy hülye _tetoválás_ miatt aggódik, Piton pedig épp készül meghalni, és kettejük közül a varázsló tűnik nyugodtabbnak.

- Nem muszáj megtennie – szólalt meg hirtelen és tudván, hogy ostobaságokat beszél, elvörösödött – Ha majd ott leszünk, kitalálunk valamit – fejezte be sután.

Piton erre csak mordult egyet, mindazon megvetését kifejezve, amit Harry terveivel kapcsolatban gondol. Majd egyértelműen jelezvén, hogy lezártnak tekinti a beszélgetést, intett a pálcájával, és megszüntette a Metoraliam bűbájt.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piton ezek után alig szólt hozzá valamit. Minden figyelmét a bájital készítésére fordította, és az éjszaka nagy részében is dolgozott. Másnap az egyes munkafolyamatokhoz kérte Harry segítségét is, de semmi kirívó nem látszott a viselkedésén. Talán csak annyi, hogy a szokottnál lényegesen kevesebbet gúnyolódott, és egyszer sem nézett Harry szemébe. Ezen kívül azonban semmi sem mutatta, hogy másnap hajnali kettőnél nem tervezi hosszabbra az életét.

Harry ezt a nyugalmat nagyon idegesítőnek találta, de nem szólt semmit. Örült, hogy valamivel elfoglalhatja magát, és nem kell az aznap estére gondolnia. Úgyhogy szorgalmasan állítgatta a komponensek hőfokát, ellenőrizte a színűket és az állagukat. A főzés végül minden folyadék erős felforralásával ért véget, amitől a bájitalok besűrűsödtek.

A munkafolyamatnak ennél a részénél Piton elzavarta Harryt. Maga kezdte el a ráolvasásokat, és hozzáfogott az egyes komponensek egyesítéséhez.

Harry leült a kanapéra, és meredten nézett. Finom pálcamozdulatok, hosszú varázsigék, melyeket még Piton is egy pergamenről olvasott fel. Érdekes módon, minél több alkotórészt egyesített, a kapott főzet annál kevesebb lett. Végül a komponensek egyesültek, és mindössze egy üvegcsényi ezüstös folyadékot adtak. Piton ezt bedugaszolta és félrerakta.

Ekkor még három óra volt éjfélig. Harry óvatosan megkérdezte tőle, hogy nem akar-e enni valamit, de a varázsló csak egy morgással válaszolt. Látta rajta, hogy talán kezdi felfogni a döntésének a súlyát… Kereste a szavakat, hogy mivel bíztathatná, hogy nem lesz semmi baj, de úgy érezte, hogy Piton nagyon nem örülne ennek. És először őt is meggyőzhetné valaki erről.

Legfőbb támasza és segítője, Dumbledore maga is nagy bajban volt… Piton pedig nem akart kockáztatni, még akkor sem, ha ez az életébe kerül. Bosszankodva felszisszent. Micsoda ostobaság! Csökönyös vén denevér! De semmi ésszerű érve sem volt amellett, hogy rábírja az „értelmetlen harcra".

Végül csak szótlanul ültek egymással szemben, és mindketten meredten nézték az ezüst bájitalt, és a mellé kikészített aranyfényű Ehvatart. Már csak Voldemort vére, és a két méreg hiányzott az anyagba… Harry minduntalan meg akarta nézni az óráját, de az este folyamán legalább tizenötször rá kellett jönnie, hogy Ginny nem hord olyat, úgyhogy ezután a faliórát nézte.

Tíz perccel éjfél előtt Piton egyszer csak felállt. Nem szólt semmit, csak kinyitotta a Feltétlen Uralom Italának palackját, és a bájitalos szekrényéhez lépett. Kivett egy opálos színű folyadékkal telt kis üveget, és egy másikat, amiben egy tűzvörös bájital volt. Ezeket szintén kinyitotta, majd elővette a pálcáját. Furcsa, bökésszerű mozdulatokkal körözött a bájitalok fölött, mire mind az opálszínűből, mind a vörösből finom pára emelkedett fel. A pára Piton mágikus parancsára beleszivárgott az ezüst bájitalba, de azon nem látszott a változás nyoma.

A bájitalmester elégedetten felsóhajtott, majd a szekrényéhez lépett. Harrynek kiszorult a levegő a tüdejéből, amint látta, hogy mit vesz ki onnan. Hosszú, fekete csuklyás palástot, és egy álarcot dobott a díványra. A talárt magára öltötte, és a zsebébe csúsztatta az ezüst bájitalt is. Végül felvette a maszkot, és Harryre nézett.

Szótlanul meredtek egymásra. Piton ingerültnek tűnt. Egy gyors mozdulattal elővette a pálcáját, és ismét használta a Metoraliam-bűbájt.

- Abbahagyhatnád ezt a Potter-szerű bámulást – vetette oda neki sziszegve, mire Harry zavartan másfele nézett.

- Igen, tanár úr – motyogta, és már nyitotta is ki a száját, hogy feleseljen valamit Piton őrült ötleteivel kapcsolatban. A varázsló azonban megelőzte.

- _Én_ vagyok a rangidős Rendtag – mondta, talán először használva magára ezt a szót – Úgyhogy követed az utasításaimat.

Nem törődött Harry fintorával.

- Első számú parancs: maradj életben.

Harry elhúzta a száját.

- Második: ha tudod, mentsd ki Dracot. Képes vagy ezt ilyen sorrendben elvégezni, Potter?

- Igen, _uram_. – bólintott Harry cseppet sem lelkesen.

- Helyes – válaszolta Piton, és felemelte a pálcáját, hogy megszüntesse a bűbájt. A mozdulat végül félbemaradt. Elfordította a fejét, és úgy tett, mintha nagyon érdekelné a tapéta mintázata.

- Ha tudod, mondd meg Lilnek - mondta aztán szaggatottan, mintha fogóval húznák ki belőle a szavakat – Mondd meg Boldemuder professzornak, hogy _sajnálom_.

- Megmondom – sápadt el Harry. _Azt is, amit gondolsz mellé _– tette hozzá magában, és követte a varázslót, amint az határozott léptekkel kilépett a hideg folyosóra.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** A következő rész „Nagini hűsége" címmel készül. Köszönöm szépen mindenkinek a bíztatásokat, tényleg nehéz egy hosszú fejezetet suliidőben megírni. Remélem azért a színvonal nem romlik…

Jut eszembe: kaptam egy „kezdő" ff-olvasótól kérdést Aberforthról. Nos: a fickó hivatalosan is Dumbledore testvére, ő maga említi a regényben. És Rowling azt is elárulta, hogy a Szárnyas Vadkan kocsmárosa (Ezt én sem tudtam korábban). Ugyancsak Rowling honlapjáról tudom, hogy Hermione pálcájának magja sárkány-szívizomhúr, tehát ezeket nem én találtam ki.

Egy-két kérdésre, hozzászólásra válaszolnék… szerencsére nehéz dolgom van, mert sokan írtatok J

**Zoofi**, örülök, hogy tetszett! J Zsuzsi nagyon kedves barátom,és elárulhatom, hogy az egyik fejezetben jelentős szerepe lesz az ő beszámolóinak egy erdélyi útról… Fantáziája pedig mindenkinek van, csak tornáztatni kell…

**pho.18, Sty :** hűséges olvasóim, bocsi a késésekért. Amikor tudok, tényleg írok! Köszi a véleményeiteket!**Eszter**: emailben már válaszoltam, de ebben a fejezetben is sok minden kiderül: A Jegy a lélekhez rögzül az én megközelítésemben.

**Olana**: Örülök a véleményednek! Azt a számot én is ismerem (és igazad van), bár inkább Nightwisht hallgatok írás közben.**hehe**: a Merengőről csak annyit tudok, hogy újhelyet keresnek, mert túl nagy volta forgalom.

**Maifosz**: igazad van, Harry valóban szinte indokolatlanul erős lett. A történetemet olyan hangulatban kell elkezdeni olvasni ahogy én írtam: vagyis csalódva a hatodik rész eseményeiben. Harry nem úgy viselkedik, mint egy nemsokára végzős varázsló… A tusáig még rendesen tanult, de aztán az ötödik és a hatodik részben csak stagnált. Hogy fogja így legyőzni Voldyt? J

**Samy**, kösz az összehasonlítást a Páratlan Évvel. **Yatze**, nem voltam biztos benne, hogy lefordítják-e a HP-ben a mértékegységeket… úgy tűnik, tévedtem J **Logan**, Kármádá írja az angol változatot, az első fejezet már megvan, most bétát keresünk… Ha tudsz olyanról, írhatnál nekünk.

**ImladMorgul, Katie Salbrux**, örülök hogy itt is megtaláltátok a történetet! **Dracy**, ezután is várom az értékes kritikákat, amiből tanulhatok!

És még sokan mások… Köszönöm a kitüntető figyelmet! J


	19. Nagini hűsége

**19. Nagini hűsége**

Piton fekete talárja végigsöpörte a bársonyszőnyeget, ahogy a rúnák borította, kör alakú teremhez tartottak. Harry alig tudott lépést tartani vele Ginny lábaival. A hideg fényű fáklyák zavaróan villogtak körülötte, és a szíve a torkában dobogott. Bántotta, hogy a varázsló egyszer sem fordult hátra, még a pillantásával sem bíztatta, de a legjobban az zavarta, hogy mit sem törődik a saját sorsának alakulásával. Talán ezzel az önfeláldozással vissza akart fizetni egy régi adósságot?

Úgy érezte, mintha minden lépésével a terem felé fokokat hűlt volna a levegő. Csend volt a kastélyban. Szokatlanul nagy csend. Harry átkozta magát ezért az egész helyzetért, és átkozta Pitont is a makacsságáért. A lábai kéretlenül vitték előre, és közben azt kívánta, bárcsak soha sem érnének oda.

Végül Piton megállt a hatalmas, kétszárnyú ajtónál. Lassan megfordult, és a maszkon keresztül ránézett Harryre. Nem szólt semmit, csak felhúzta a csuklyáját, így az arca is sötétbe borult. Egyedül a szembogara verte vissza tompán a fáklyák lobogó fényét.

Aztán ez a fény is kihunyt, ahogy elfordult Harrytől, és minden átvezetés nélkül szélesre tárta az ajtószárnyakat. A pántok nyikorogva engedelmeskedtek, és hideg légáram indult meg a teremből, Piton köpenyét Harry testének fújva.

Zöld fény vetült rájuk. Harry érezte, ahogy a vér dübörögni kezd az ereiben, amint körülnézett. Gyorsan kapkodta a szemét. Zöld rúnák a márványpadlón… a légáramban lobogó, fekete talárok… Sokan, nagyon sokan, hatalmas körben… Nagini a lábuk között siklik… Álarcok, mind feléjük néz… A földön egy összegörnyedt alak… És mellette Voldemort. Vörös szemek, groteszk kígyóarc…

- Épp időben, barátom – törte meg Voldemort fagyos hangja a pillanatnyi csendet. A lábainál fekvő alak halkan nyöszörgött – Te mindig hallatlanul pontos vagy. Sem előbb, sem később nem érkezel soha.

- Igyekszem, Nagyúr… - hajolt meg finoman Piton, majd egy mozdulattal maga elé vonta a földbe gyökerezett lábú Harryt, és a vállára tette a kezét – Parancsodra elhoztam őt, és a bájitalt.

Voldemort hátrább lépett a földön fekvő alaktól, és Harry borzongva vette észre Malfoy vértől csatakos hajtincseit. Közben érezte, hogy a sötét mágus őt figyeli, ezért kelletlenül felé fordította a fejét. Émelyegve nézett bele a vörös szemekbe, és ahogy csak tudott, a pajzsai mögé rejtette érzéseit.

- Szolgálatodra vált, Perselus? – kérdezte Voldemort halkan, le sem véve a tekintetét Harryről. A bájitalmester szorítása Harry vállain erősödött.

- A főzésnél és az áruló leleplezésénél is pótolhatatlan segítséget nyújtott – mondta Piton – büszkén vállalom a tanítását.

- Jó, nagyon jó – susogta Voldemort – Add oda a bájitalokat, és foglald el a helyed a Körben.

Piton keze lecsúszott Harry válláról, és a sötét varázsló elé lépett. Fekete talárjából elővette a két üvegcsét, és egy rövid meghajlással Voldemort kezébe adta, majd az egyetlen üresen álló helyre állt. Harry nemsokára elvesztette az alakját a csuklyások tömegében, de nem volt ideje aggódni ezen.

- Különleges ez a nap – visszhangzott Voldemort felemelt hangja a hatalmas teremben – A győzelmünk napjaként jegyzi fel majd történelem. Győzelmet aratunk a véráruló varázslók ostoba tábora felett, és uralmunk alá hajtjuk a muglikat – lassan körbesétált, immár ügyet sem vetve Harryre, hanem a tekintetével a halálfalóit mustrálta. Nagini árnyékként követte őt - Egyikőtöknek sem volt tudomása arról, hogy min dolgoztatok fáradhatatlanul, bájital-hozzávalók után kutatva, de ma éjszaka mindenre fény derül.

Voldemort ezek után egészen a kör közepébe állt, és a halálfalók izgalma szinte kitapintható volt a levegőben.

- A Roxfort – visszhangzotta – ezúttal a miénk lesz. Ott törjük össze a védelmüket, ahol a legkevésbé számítanak rá: két tiszta varázslény akaratát birtokolva – mondta, és szikár ujjaival a magasba tartotta a Feltétlen Uralom Italát - A hűség és a ragaszkodás, amit ők oly nagyra tartanak, nem más, mint pár cseppnyi bájital!

Izgatott suttogás futott végig a termen, Malfoy pedig remegni kezdett. Harry megborzongott, amint észrevette, hogy Nagini most felé öltögeti villás nyelvét, majd továbbkúszik a gazdája lábához.

Voldemort elővette a pálcáját, és kilépett a kör közepéből. Csak egy intésébe került, és a zölden izzó rúnák tekeregni kezdtek, majd átrendeződtek. Minden halálfaló megkövülten nézte, ahogy a márványpadló elolvad középen, és egy ketrec tűnik fel a mélyből. Köd gomolygott a nyomában, és lassan lefolyott a padlóra. Harry pár másodpercig csak a kriladit vöröses kisüléseit látta a ködfalon keresztül, akár egy bizarr zivatar villámait, majd észrevette a tűzvörös madarakat. Látta, ahogy Fawkes Brian szárnyaira hajtja a fejét, ellenben az igazgató körbenézett. A tekintete azonnal megakadt Harryn, és ott is maradt.

- Ezek itt - csendült fel újra Voldemort hangja – Harry Potter főnixei.

Bejelentését ismét morajlás követte, de elhallgattak, amint Voldemort folytatta.

- Mint tudjátok, a főnixek csak a gazdájuknak engedelmeskednek… - mondta mosolyra húzódó ajkakkal - Hacsak nincs egy erős mágus a közelben!

Azzal elővette a két üvegcsét, majd a lebegtetni kezdte a levegőben, és kecses mozdulattal elhúzta a pálcáját a bal karja felett. A halálfalók döbbent felmordulással kísérték, ahogy vér szivárgott a frissen vágott sebből, és vékony sugárban elkúszva, súlytalanul lebegett a varázsló előtt. Voldemort mágikus parancsára az Ehvatar egy része kirepült az üvegéből, és a levegőben összekeveredett a vérrel.

- A vérem – csendült fel Voldemort hangja – A Feltétlen Uralom Itala, és egy ősi varárázspor, az Ehvatar, ma legyőzhetetlenné tesz minket! Ez a két főnix az én akaratomat teljesíti majd!

Több helyről lelkes felkiáltás követte a szavait. Voldomort ezután a vérének és az Ehvatarnak a keverékét az ezüsten fénylő bájitalba töltötte, mire az fehéren felragyogott. Harry észrevette, amint pár apró pálcamozdulattal ellenőrizte a főzetet, végül elégedetten nézett fel.

- A Roxfort kövei, bástyái és ősi varázslatai mától a kezünkben lesznek!

„Pontosabban a tiédben" gondolta Harry. Látta, hogy a többi halálfaló teljesen a beszéd hatása alatt van, de ő leginkább színpadiasságot érzett benne. Voldemort csak játszott a szavakkal, ahogy az emberekkel is. Ahogy az előbb Malfoy-jal is…

- De mint látjátok – fordult hirtelen Harry felé – Ma van még egy különleges vendégünk. Néhányan talán ismeritek. Az a tisztavérű boszorkány, aki most úgy döntött, nem mocskolja be a vérvonalát Harry Potter nevével… - a halálfalók tömege helyeslően felmordult, Voldemort pedig egész közel lépett hozzá – Láttam az elméjét. Egyedül ő tartja fontosnak a vér tisztaságát az övéi közül… És ez nagy öröm mindannyiunk számára. Köszöntsétek a köreinkben Ginevra Weasleyt!

Ismét döbbent morajlás futott végig a halálfalókon, Dumbledore pedig meredten nézte őt a ketrec mögül. Harry biztos volt benne, hogy minden jelenlévő jól ismeri a Weasley családot. Egyik-másik helyről kétkedő hangokat hallott ki. Voldemort nagyon is tisztában volt mindezzel, és vörös szemeit Harryébe fúrta.

- A kisasszony fontos szerepet fog vállalni ebben a háborúban – folytatta, és közben mosolygott – Potter bizalmasából Potter árulójává fog válni…

Harry állta a tekintetét. Nem tehetett róla, de düh halmozódott fel benne, és látta, hogy ezt Voldemort is észrevette. Mondania kellett valamit.

- Magam ölném meg, ha módom lenne rá – nézett a kígyószemekbe. Voldemort hirtelen felkacagott, és erre többen így tettek a Körből, de amint a sötét varázsló elhallgatott, mintha elvágták volna a hangjukat.

- Helyes beszéd – mosolygott Voldemort, az arcát fürkészve – Addig is… Felajánlom neked, hogy itt, a körünkben elkövesd életed első főbenjáró átkát… - s mágus invitáló mozdulattal a lábuk elé mutatott - Mégpedig Draco Malfoyon, az árulón!

Többen most a földön vergődő fiúra emelték a tekintetüket, és Harry is így tett. Eddig nem mert odanézni, de most a szörnyű látvány fogva tartotta a tekintetét. Malfoy szőke haja az arcába ragadt a száradó vértől. Feldagadt szemeit most kinyitotta, riadtan nézett körbe. Sípolva vette a levegőt.

Pánikot, fájdalmat és halálos rémületet látott Harry a kapkodó tekintetben. Malfoy úgy nézett a csuklyás alakokra, mint egy sarokba szorított őz, és véres ujjai megcsúsztak a márványpadlón, ahogy értelmetlen menekülésbe kezdett. Többen felnevettek… Talán azért, mert örültek, hogy nem velük történik mindez. Harryt kirázta a hideg.

- Melyiket a három közül? – kérdezte hidegen, és úgy érezte, mintha valami fojtogatná – Melyik főbenjáró átkot?

Érezte, hogy Voldemort őt nézi, de nem viszonozta a tekintetét. Úgy tett, mintha minden figyelmét a riadtan vergődő Malfoy kötné le, és rászegezte a pálcáját.

- Először a Cruciatust – hallotta Voldemort elégedett hangját maga mögül. Malfoy mindeközben próbált felállni, de csak annyit ért el, hogy sötét vércsíkokat kent a rúnák fölé.

Egy hang ordítani kezdett Harryben. Pontosan ismerte Malfoy szenvedését, és bár sokszor álmodozott arról, hogy egyszer kiszolgáltatott helyzetben lesz előtte, most a pokolba kívánta ezt a pillanatot. Ezúttal ő állt a sötét oldal katonái között, és Voldemort parancsára fogta rá a pálcáját valakire, aki küzdeni akart ellenük…

Malfoy egész testében remegett, és halkan nyöszörgött. Harry keze rásimult a pálcára.

- _Crucio_ – hallotta meg Ginny hangját, mintha kívülről nézné a jelenetet. Malfoy erőtlenül felkiáltva átfordult a másik oldalára, de nem történt vele semmi más. Egyik-másik halálfaló elnézően mosolygott a körben.

Harry nemsokára egy kéz súlyát érezte a vállán. Hideg volt, nem úgy, mint Pitoné. Felfordult a gyomra, amint meghallotta Voldemort hangját egészen a füle mellett.

- Nem jó a pálcamozdulatod, Ginevra – mondta szinte kedvesen – És nem jól fókuszálod a gyűlöleted. Megmutatom.

Azzal Harry legnagyobb rémületére a fehér ujjak elengedték a vállát, majd átkulcsolták Ginny apró kezét, és megérintették a pálcát. Jeges rémület töltötte el, és mérhetetlen undor a pikkelyes kígyóbőr tapintásától.

- _Crucio!_ – hallotta felcsendülni Voldemort hangját, és érezte a nyers gyűlöletet, ahogy végigszalad a kézfején és a pálcán. Nem tudta, hogy miért fáj, de legszívesebben ő is együtt ordított volna Malfoy-jal. Amikor Voldemort megszüntette a bűbájt, és elengedte a karját, megkönnyebbült. A halálfalók nem kis irigységgel néztek rá a Körből, és Harry ebből megértette, hogy nagy „megtiszteltetés" érte.

- Köszönöm, Nagyúr – hebegte meghajlás közben, és a szeme sarkából észrevette, hogy Malfoy már nem mozog, csak erőtlenül veszi a levegőt. Voldemort mosolygott, amikor újra az arcába nézett.

- Bátor vagy, Griffendéles! – mondta elnézően – de majd leszoksz róla – azzal elfordult tőle, és elindult körbe a teremben.

- Még mielőtt a Roxfortba indulnánk, azt akarom, hogy ez a lány viselje a Jegyet. Azt akarom, hogy Harry Potter lássa a teljes vereségét, amikor az általam tanított Cruciatussal fogja őt kínozni!

Többen a Körből lelkes egyetértéssel felkiáltottak. Voldemort visszaért hozzá, és az egyik halálfalóhoz vezette. Harry nem ismerte fel az álarc mögött, de talán egyébként sem látta még soha a férfit.

- Menj sorban, Ginevra – mutatott egy mozdulattal balra – Ha közénk akarsz tartozni, mindenkinek el kell fogadnia.

Harry csak kábán bólintott, és a halálfaló elé állt, bár fogalma sem volt, hogy mit várnak el tőle. Az ismeretlen férfi felemelte a jobb kezét, és a vállára rakva biccentett.

- Elfogadom - mondta, majd elengedte. Harry kicsit bizonytalanul körbetekintve továbblépett a következő sötétruhás alakhoz, aki ugyanígy tett. Majd a következőhöz.

Miután már öt halálfaló is elfogadta, Harry keserűen arra gondolt, hogy Voldemort beszéde után vajon ki _merne_ nemet mondani az ő kinevezésére… Természetesen senki. Gépiesen állt oda a következő halálfaló elé, miközben végig magán érezte a ketrecből figyelő főnixek tekintetét, és tudta, hogy Voldemort is őt nézi.

A Kör nagy volt. Sokkal nagyobb, mint Voldemort újjászületésének éjjelén. Harry – bár csak a csuklyások állát látta – úgy a tizedik halálfaló környékén találkozott az első ismerőssel. Macnair – nézett bele a kegyetlen férfi szemeibe, és majdnem megrogytak a lábai a kezének súlyától. A varázsló hangja katonásan harsant fel, amint kijelentette, hogy elfogadja őt.

Az egész olyan volt, mint egy álom. Mintha a Kör sosem ért volna véget. Feketén csillogó szemek, ijesztő álarcok, kezek érintése… bólintások, hangok, elfogadás… Harry valami miatt mégis csak Malfoy halk zihálását hallotta a háta mögül. Hát ez vonzotta ide a mardekáros fiút? A hatalom tűnő illúziója? Annak a hamis árnyéka, hogy tartozik valahová?

A gyomra borsónyira szűkült, amint a következő halálfalóban felismerte Bellatrix Lestrange-t.

A nő ajkai felsőbbséges mosolyra húzódtak, és meglepetésére némi dühöt és féltékenységet látott a tekintetében. Aztán a boszorkány mosolya szélesebb lett, és felemelte a jobb kezét. Szinte élvezve a helyzetet végigsimította Ginny arcát, majd a vállára tette a kezét, és bólintott.

- Elfogadom – búgta bársonyos hangon. A tekintete nem árult el semmi jót. Harry borzongva lépett tovább a következő alakhoz, majd az azt követőhöz. Mindenki elfogadta. Kezek nehezedtek a vállára, és rövid biccentések ráncolták össze a csuklyák fekete anyagát.

Aztán Harry megint egy jól ismert varázslóhoz érkezett. Rögtön észrevette őt az állának vonaláról, és a fekete szeméről. Piton tekintete lassan egybefonódott az övével. Harry semmit sem tudott kiolvasni belőlük, a bájitalmester pedig a többiektől eltérően mindkét kezét a vállaira tette. Majd kissé kilépett a Körből, egészen közel hozzá. Harry ezt a közelséget már egészen zavarónak ítélte meg, de nem mert hátrébb lépni.

A varázsló ezek után felemelte a kezeit, és közrefogta velük Harry arcát, kényszerítve, hogy a szemébe nézzen. Majd lehajolt, és megcsókolta a homlokát.

- Tanítványommá fogadom – mondta, amint visszalépett a Körbe. A dermedt Harry hátán futkosott a hideg, és alig bírt odalépni a következő halálfalóhoz.

A Kör végül bezárult – Harry felismerte az első halálfalót, akihez odavezették. Negyvenkettő –futott át az agyán – negyvenkét halálfaló a Belső Körben. Voldemort legjobb katonái…

Lassan megfordult, és a sötét mágus szemébe nézett. Szédült és hányingere volt. A varázsló elmosolyodott és magához intette őt, egészen közel a főnixek ketrecéhez. Harry remegő lábakkal indult meg, és közben nem mert Dumbledore-ra nézni.

- Lépj ki a Körből a tanítványodhoz, Perselus – mondta Voldemort, és Harry ezt követően talársuhogást hallott maga mögül. Piton kikerülve a mozdulatlan Malfoyt Harry mögé lépett.

- Íme újabb taggal bővül a hadseregünk – emelte fel a hangját Voldemort – Aki abban a megtiszteltetésben részesül, hogy már ma éjszaka velünk tarthat. Mutasd a karod!

Harry érezte, hogy minden tekintet rá szegeződik. Bosszantotta, hogy remeg a keze, amint a talár ujjával babrált. Ismét Piton kezeit érezte meg a vállán, és émelyegni kezdett tőle. Végül a bal karjáról felhúzta a talár ujját és az ingjét is.

Kicsit szorongva figyelte, amint Voldemort közelebb lépett hozzá, és szertartásos mozdulattal elővette a pálcáját. Amikor a varázsló erősen megszorította a karját, fájdalom hasított a sebhelyébe, de összeszorított fogakkal tűrte. Aztán Voldemort kígyótekintete hirtelen Harryébe fúródott, a pálcája pedig a fiú bőrébe. Nagini hullámzó teste elsiklott a lábaik között.

- _Signum Atrum!_ – sziszegte Voldemort a varázsigét, mintha az emberi beszéd és a párszaszó keveréke lett volna.

Harry zsigereibe fájdalom kúszott, és meredten nézte a bőre alá beszivárgó fekete anyagot. Az arcán érezte a vörös szempár tekintetét, de ő csak a fekete festékre tudott figyelni, amely lassan hullámozva sötétre festette az izmait. Hamar túl akart lenni rajta, de a fekete folyadék mélyebbre, sokkal mélyebbre szivárgott, mint a hús és a csont… undorral és félelemmel borította el a tagjait.

Amikor ráébredt a Jegy valódi céljára, megborzongott.

Voldemorthoz kötötte ez az éjszínű festék, és gyűlölni tanította: a szeretetet számításba, a csalódottságot haragba, a barátságot pedig gyanakvásba akarta fordítani…

A koponya lassan formálódni kezdett az alkarján, előbb a szemek, majd a kígyónyelv… Harry tudata némán sikoltozott a falak mögött. Úgy érezte, valami piszkos került a testébe… valami, amit sosem tud lemosni vagy elfelejteni…Soha… Bepánikolt. Minden, ami ő volt, a lelkének minden darabja tiltakozott Voldemort varázslata ellen…

Az egész végül csak egy pillanat műve volt. Harry nem tett semmit, de Jegy elmosódott, majd a fekete folyadék kiszivárgott a bőr pórusain keresztül, és végigfolyott az alkarján.

Olyan csend lett, hogy hallotta, amint a festékcseppek koppannak a márványpadlón.

Piton kezei megremegtek. Voldemort csak egy pillantást vetett a jelenségre, majd kitépve Harryt a bájitaltanár kezeiből, emberfeletti erővel a ketrecnek taszította. Harry lélegezni sem tudott. Látta a kitágult kígyópupillákban Ginny halálra vált arcát, és az arcán érezte a mágus hideg leheletét.

A következő pillanatban Voldemort betört az elméjébe. Harry egy ideig még küzdött a mentális pajzsok mögött, de a sötét mágus a nyaka köré fűzte az ujjait, és felerősítette a támadást. A tudatába hatoló erő már tudta, hogy mit keres… Félresöpörte Ginny emlékeit, és mélyebbre hatolt, szétszaggatva az erős pajzsokat.

Harry tudta, hogy veszített, amikor a kígyószemek összeszűkültek a döbbenetől.

- _Harry Potter_! – kiáltott fel Voldemort hangosan, szinte köpve a szavakat. A pálcáját a fiú szívének nyomta, és Harry úgy érezte, mintha kifordítanák önmagából… Mintha Voldemort mágiája elszakítana benne egy erős fonalat, ami Ginnyhez kötötte… Az izmain erős áram futott keresztül, és rángani kezdett a teste. Felordított. A következő pillanatban Voldemort elengedte, és ő leroskadt a földre. Valamiért homályosabban látott… mintha… Észrevette, hogy a mellette mozdulatlanul lógó karok immár nem Ginny fehér kezei… A lábát pokolian szorította a cipő.

A döbbent csendet csak a főnixek halk búgása törte meg.

Az első halálfaló, aki pálcát rántott, Perselus Piton volt.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry csuklójára és bokájára kötelek feszültek Piton átkának nyomán, és a feje keményen koppant a márványpadlón. Remegett a teste a kényszerített átváltozástól, és erős hányinger tört rá. Semmilyen mozgást nem tudott kontrollálni.

Észrevette maga felett Piton és Voldemort arcát, de nem látta tisztán az arcvonásaikat. Keserű ízt érzett a szájában, és legbelül tudta, hogy itt van mindennek a vége. Voldemort ezúttal nem fogja visszaadni a pálcáját, de még ha így is tenne, a pálca Ginnyé, alig tudja használni… Jelenleg még megmozdulni sem tud.

Átkozta magát a bolondságáért, de abban sem volt biztos, hogy tudatosan lökte ki magából a Sötét Jegyet. Amikor Vodemort dühtől vicsorogva a bájitaltanárnak támadt, remegni kezdett a rátörő undortól.

- Két nap leforgása alatt két _tanítványod_ árult el engem! – sziszegte a mágus dühösen – Hogy nem vetted észre, hogy Harry Potterrel töltötted az éjszakát egy nő helyett?

- Nem töltöttem vele az éjszakát – válaszolta Piton higgadtnak tűnő hangon – és sem Pottert, sem Weasleyt nem ismerem annyira, hogy…

- Hallgass! – fordult el tőle Voldemort – A tanára voltál, látnod kellett volna!

Szavak nélkül, szinte türelmetlenül mondta ki rá a Cruciatust. Piton térdre esett, és összegörnyedt, de nem kiáltott fel. Többen a Körből mozgolódni kezdtek, Harry homályosan látta, hogy mindegyikük pálcát tart a kezében.

- Áll fel – szólalt meg aztán Voldemort hátborzongatóan nyugodt hangon – nem fogom helyetted rendbehozni a hibáidat.

- Igen, Nagyúr – válaszolt rekedten Piton. Harry megpróbálta felé fordítani a fejét, de alig tudta. Végül látta, hogy a férfi feláll, és tett egy lépest felé – Mit tegyek vele? – kérdezte színtelenül.

Voldemort válaszra sem méltatta. Közelebb lépett Harryhez, úgy, hogy a fekete sárkánybőr csizma pikkelyei szinte hozzáértek a fiú bőréhez.

- Mit keresel itt, Potter? – sziszegte neki – Hogyan jutottál el idáig?

Harry csökönyösen hallgatott. Ha már úgyis végeznek is vele, nem fog semmit sem elárulni… Bármit is tegyenek vele. Szóval mégis Piton terve bizonyult életképesnek – gondolta keserűen.

Tudta, hogy nincs semmi értelme, de haragudott Pitonra. Ha még egy percet adott volna neki, mielőtt kimondja azt az átkozott gúzsbakötő-varázst… „Az sem lett volna elég semmire" mondta egy belső hang, de túl dühös volt ahhoz, hogy figyeljen rá.

Hallotta, ahogy a ketrecben mögötte a főnixek csapkodják a szárnyaikat, és érezte a suhogó levegőt. Nem nézett Voldemortra. Oldalra fordított fejjel a tőle nem messze fekvő, véres arcú Malfoyra meredt.

Azonban nemsokára ismét rá kellett jönnie, hogy Voldemort nem tűri az engedetlenséget.

- Kérdeztem valamit, Potter! – mondta a varázsló, és a csizmáját Harry arcának nyomva felfelé fordította a fejét.

Harry kénytelen volt felnézni rá, bele a vörös szemekbe. A csizma talpa szinte lenyúzta a bőrt az arcáról. Összeszorította a fogait.

- A főnixekért jöttem – suttogta erőtlenül, amennyire csak az arcába nyomódó kemény sárkánybőr, és a remegő izmai engedték – Erre magadtól is rájöhettél volna…

Roppant egyet az állkapcsa, ahogy Voldemort belerúgott az arcába, és a feje nekiütődött a ketrecnek. Érezte, hogy vér szivárog le a torkán, de semmit sem tudott tenni ellene.

- Meg fogsz fizetni a szemtelenségedért, Potter – hallotta valahonnan távolról Voldemort hangját. Az ütődéstől egy darabig csak fényes szikrákat látott.

- Mi legyen a sorsa, Nagyúr? – csendült fel most Piton hangja – Hogyan végezzünk vele?

„Még ötleteket is ad neki…" nevetett fel egy hang Harryben nem kevés iróniával. Voldemort sokáig hallgatott, mintha latolgatta volna a lehetőségeket.

- Potter nem érdemel varázslóhoz méltó halált – mondta lenézően, de a hangjából ravasz megfontolás hallatszott ki – Nem varázslat fog végezni vele.

A Körből többen ismét összesúgtak. Harry felhasadt szájából vér folyt a padlóra. Észrevette, ahogy Brian megpróbál közel férkőzni hozzá a rácson keresztül, de a ketrec nem engedte. Elszorult a torka, és fájdalmai mellett csak arra tudott gondolni, hogy az utolsó dolog, amit Dumbledore látni fog az életben, az az ő pusztulása lesz… És egyben az ősz mágus reményeinek összeomlása. Meg akarta mondani neki, hogy nincs még veszve minden, hiszen ott van Lil és Aberforth, a jóslat csak egy ostobaság volt… De nem szólhatott.

Összerezzent, amikor Voldemort hangja egészen a közelben csendült fel.

- A halálod, Potter – sziszegte – egyszerű lesz… Nincs kedvem tovább játszani veled, és időm sem törődni a kínzásoddal – hatásszünetet tartott, majd felemelte a hangját - Úgy fogsz meghalni, akár egy szánalmas féreg… fuldokolva Nagini prédájaként.

Harry a főnixekről lassan felé fordította a fejét. Eddig nem érzett mást, csak keserűséget, de most diadal szivárgott bele a hangjába.

- Miért nem a halálos átkot próbálja? – kérdezte gúnyosan. Tudta, hogy Dumbledore nem látta el semmiféle titkos védelemmel, de elégedetten vette észre a dühöt Voldemort arcán.

- Mert nem érdemled meg, te mugliszülött – vicsorgott rá, és a halálfalók egyetértő morgása közepette sarkon fordult. Szinte félrelökte a sápadt Pitont, és rámordult – Tedd el a pálcád, és lépj vissza a Körbe! Ezúttal más végzi el helyetted a piszkos munkát!

Piton tekintete Harryre siklott, aztán visszalápett, és újra elfoglalta helyét az arctalan tömegben. Harry egyedül maradt a Körben… És lassan nőni kezdett benne az elkeseredettség. Eddig valahol mélyen azt remélte, hogy történni fog valami, lesz egy kiút, hogy talán Pitonnak van egy második terve, de most rá kellett döbbennie, hogy nincsen.

Ahogy belegondolt a Voldemort által ígért halálba, a félelem ólomsúlyként nehezedett rá. Fulladás… nincs rosszabb halál a fulladásnál. A Naginiről szóló rémálmai még élenken éltek benne, és most már látta az értelmüket is.

A halálfalókkal együtt meredten figyelte, ahogy Voldemort a nyugtalanul tekergőző Nagini elé lép, de a szavait már csak ő értette.

- _Öld meg őt nekem_ – sziszegte szinte kedvesen a mágus – _szorítsd ki belőle a lelket_.

Harry gyomra összeszorult, amint Nagini közelebb gyűrűzött hozzá, és a nyelvét öltögette. De a kígyó tétovázott.

- _Már nem sszeretjük őt, gazdám…?_ – kérdezte értetlenül Voldemorttól, aki dühösen vágott a szavaiba.

-_ Nem látod, ki ez? A legnagyobb ellenségünk!_

Nagini nyugtalanul gyűrt egy újabb hurkot sötéten csillogó testére.

_- A sszaga… nem változott _– válaszolta félénken, de Voldemort elvesztette a türelmét. Párszaszóul kimondott szavai most már határozott parancsok voltak.

_- Ismered a haragom, Nagini. Öld meg őt, és ne okozz csalódást!_

A kígyó nem vitatkozott tovább, és nem kérdőjelezte meg a döntést. Surrogva megindult a padlón áldozata felé.

Voldemort felemelte a pálcáját, és egyetlen intésére Harryvel kilencven fokot fordult a világ, és a teste most ernyedten lógott a levegőben. Szédülve nézett bele a csuklyások tömegébe, de a szemüvege nélkül nem látta az arcvonásaikat. Malfoy kicsavart tagokkal feküdt előtte, Voldemort pedig csak állt, olyan izgalommal, mint akinek egy régi vágya teljesül.

Alig érezte meg, hogy mikor kúszott fel Nagini a mozdulatlan lábaira. Csak akkor vette észre, amikor a kígyó súlya megnyújtotta elernyedt testét. Nagini nehéz volt, és erős. Olyan lassan fonta körbe őt, mintha féltené, de Harry tudta, hogy bármelyik pillanatban elkezdheti a szorítását. És akkor már csak pár másodperce van hátra. Hallotta a főnixek kétségbeesett trilláját maga mögül, fájdalmas hangjuk és szárnyaik gyors csapkodásának zaja tompán visszhangzott a teremben. Elképzelte, hogy milyen bizarr lehet mindez kívülről… A levegőben tehetetlenül lógó Harry Potter, és egy hatalmas hüllő groteszk kettőse.

A feje erőtlenül lebicsaklott a mellkasára, és belenézett a kígyó szemeibe.

Nagini finom kúszásához hasonlóan lassan szivárgott be az elméjébe egy őrült gondolat. Még nem halhat meg… legalább is, még pár percig nem. _Egy_ feladata még van. Soha, senki nem lesz olyan közel _ehhez_ a Horcruxhoz, mint ő most…Tudta, hogy nincs pálcája, de ugyanígy nem volt vesztenivalója sem.

A kígyó villás nyelve ostorként csapta meg a fülét, amint sűrű hurkokkal teljesen gúzsba kötötte őt. Harry becsukta a szemét. Érezte az állat hideg testét még a ruháján keresztül is.

Végtelen réginek tűnt az az emlék, amikor Lil az Adavatiusra tanította. Csak felvillanó képekben látta a tekercs-horcrux pusztulását, de az ujjaiban érezte a varázslatot, és felrémlett benne a harc legtöbb részlete. Ahogy az elhatározás megszületett benne, más csak a feladatra koncentrált.

Mindenek előtt látnia kell a mágia fonalait, hogy elvághassa a Horcruxot a külvilágtól… Hogy hogyan fogja pálca nélkül elpusztítani, arról fogalma sem volt. Sóhajtani próbált, de a kígyó egy szorítással felelt.

- _Nagini…_ - suttogta Harry párszaszóul olyan halkan, hogy csak a kígyó halhatta. Nem tudta, hogy mit akar ezzel, de meglepve vette észre, hogy az állat elbizonytalanodik, és a további szorítás helyett átrendezi a testén erős izmait.

A kígyó pillanatnyi zavarát kihasználva elkezdte a Liltől tanult bűbájt, és összeszorított szemmel koncentrálva felidézte az ősi bűbájt. Megkönnyebbült, amikor érezte, hogy sikerült.

Fényár borította el a termet. Tudta, hogy nem valódi, amit lát, mert teljesen éles volt a kép. Végignézett a saját testén és Nagini fejéből kiinduló fonalak sokaságán, melyek összegubancolódva és hullámozva vonták körül őket. Látta az eszméletlen Malfoy kuszán kavargó fonalait, és a halálfalók rendezett tömegének sima akaratát…

És ekkor meglátta Voldemortot. Mintha minden varázslat fókusza lett volna, aranyszálak milliói futottak keresztül rajta, akárcsak rajta, Harryn. Látta a kapcsolatát a többi halálfalóval, ahogy a csuklyások karján a Sötét Jegy, akár egy póráz, a mágia szálain keresztül Voldemorthoz vezetett. Aztán látta az erős szálak egész seregét, amelyek Nagini köré fonódtak…

Harry tudta, hogy szinte reménytelen vállalkozásba kezd, ahogy ránézett a kígyó koponyájából előtűnő fonalakra. Mennyivel bonyolultabb volt ez, mint az igézettekercs… Egy élő és lélegző lény gondolataival keveredett a Horcrux maga, és minél jobban nézte, annál jobban értette a kígyót.

Érezte benne Voldemort lelkét, és látta a Horcrux kapcsolatát a varázslóval. A gonosz csaknem az egész testét megmérgezte, de látta benne a fiatal Nagini emlékeit is, a zöld fű szeretetét, és napozást a szürke köveken… A jeleket, amiket a Folyó partjának meleg homokjába rajzolt…

Sajnálta a kígyót, még akkor is, amikor a szorítása erősödött.

Nem volt nála a pálcája, és nem tudta felemelni a kezét sem. Egy knúttal sem fogadott volna a saját sikerére, de meg kellett próbálnia. Becsukta a szemét.

- „_Adavatio_" – formálta meg gondolatban a varázsigét. A fonalak finoman megremegtek, minden irányban, de nem történt semmi.

- _Mit késlekedsz, Nagini? _– hallotta meg Voldemort türelmetlen sziszegését –_ ennél kétszer gyorsabban is tudsz ölni!_

Harry újra megpróbálta a varázsigét, és mintha néhány aranyló szál véletlenszerű összevisszaságban elpattant volna.

Nagini villás nyelvével még mindig Harry arcát szaglászta, de az elhangzott parancsra szorosabbra fűzte az izmait.

Harry felnyögött, ahogy a levegő kiszorult a tüdejéből. Hirtelen felrémlett benne a rémálmok emléke, és ez megfagyasztotta a vért az ereiben

- _Nagini_… - sziszegte végül erőtlenül – _Láttam… szereted a Folyót… ha akarod…visszavihetlek…_

Voldemort nem hallhatta a hangját, de Nagini minden szavát értette. Érezte, ahogy a kígyó egyszerű elméjében küzd az ösztönös lény a Horcruxszal, és miközben levegő után kapkodott, szinte látta a gondolatok formálódását…

_A parancsot a gyilkolásra a Gazda adta… De ez itt, szintén párszaszóul beszél. A Folyóról mesél nekem. És olyan jó a szaga… Nagini érezte már valahol… Meleg a bőre, nem úgy, mint az Övé… A Gazda sosem kérdezte Naginit a Folyóról… _

Ekkor Nagini - mintha csak véletlenül tenné - egy izomgyűrűt fellazított Harry bordájánál. Pedig pontosan tudta, mitől roppan a csont és mitől fuldoklik az áldozat. Harry tüdejébe újra levegő tódult, és hörögve szívta be az éltető oxigént.

- _Mit csinálsz, Nagini?_ – rivallt rá Voldemort gyanakvó sziszegéssel.

- _Sszemmit… Csak játsszom vele, Gazdám _– sziszegte sejtelmesen, maga előtt is titkolódzva.

- _Erre nincs most idő. Lesz majd más prédád is_ – mondta türelmetlenül a mágus – _Öld meg… Most!_

A közvetlen parancs legyőzte Nagini akaratát. Az utolsó korty levegőt, amit Harry vett, nemsokára kipréselte a tüdejéből a kígyó szorítása. Először ösztönösen próbált kiszabadulni, de ezzel csak egyre több oxigént vesztett a vére. Érezte, hogy pár másodpercnél nem maradt több ideje.

Ekkor lehiggadt, és nem mozdult. Bármennyire is égette a torkát az oxigénhiány, belenézett Nagini sárgás szemeibe. A kígyó szüntelenül őt figyelte, és nem értette, hogy miért nem vonaglik, mint a többi áldozat.

Harry mintha lassított felvételen látta volna a kígyó fejéből kiinduló fonalak kavargását. Lassan kinyúlt feléjük a tudatával. A kezét nem használhatta, csak a nyers varázserejében bízhatott…

A fonalak megremegtek, és egy hullám futott végig rajtuk. Lassan tekeregve egymáshoz közelítettek. Voldemort nem látta, még nem vette észre…

Nagini szorítása tovább erősödött, és Harry bordái szörnyű reccsenéssel adták meg magukat. A fájdalom futótűzként robbant be az idegeibe.

Utolsó erejével még egymáshoz szorította a kígyó mágiájának fonalait, és egyetlen Adavatiussal mindet átvágta.

A következő pillanatban események egész sora történt. Nagini teste egy fájdalmas rándulással lehullott róla, és Harry is a földre zuhant, amint a meglepett Voldemort megszüntette a bűbájt felette. A Körből értetlen zúgás támadt. Egyedül _egy_ álarcos alak értette, hogy mi történik most, és lehajtotta a fejét, hogy ne kelljen látnia.

Harry csak a rekeszizmával tudott lélegezni, de minden korty levegő ellen tiltakoztak a megrepedt bordák. Mégis, a földön fekve lassan felnézett Voldemort fehér arcára.

A sötét mágus vonásain először döbbenet, majd felismerés futott végig. Végigsiklott a tekintete Nagini fájdalomtól rángatózó pikkelyein, végül megállapodott a kígyó fején. Harry pontosan tudta, hogy immár Voldemort is látja, amit ő.

Nagini fejében a Horcrux működésbe lépett: miután Harry elszakította őt minden külső mágiától, a kapcsolat felbontása a lélek másolására kényszerítette. Ezüstös köd domborodott ki a kígyó koponyájából, és az állat vonaglott tehetetlen fájdalmában.

- Potter! – ordított fel Voldemort, és pálcát rántott. Harry nem nézett fel rá. Nagini csak egy karnyújtásnyira volt tőle… Erőtlenül szuszogva, minden más zajt kizárva belenyúlt Voldemort csupasz lelkébe.

Érezte a varázslat bizsergését az ujjain, és tompán hallotta, hogy valaki átkot szór rá… talán többen, talán nagyon sokan. De az idő lelassult körülötte, minden hang és mozdulat mintha évmilliókat vett volna igénybe a többiektől. Ő viszont gyors volt. Szinte békesség töltötte el, ahogy kitépte Nagini koponyájából az ezüstös, formálódó lelket.

Nem tudta hogy hogyan maradhatott a kezében. Úgy lüktetett, mint egy emberi szív. Harryt undor töltötte el, és összeszorította a markát. Lilás árnyalatú keze még magán viselte az előző Horcrux nyomait, és most ismét a bőrén érezte Voldemort lelkét. Valahonnan távolról meghallotta a főnixek dalát… mintha a madarak hangja legyőzte volna az idő rejtélyes mágiáját.

- _Pusztulj… Pusztulj el, te szörnyeteg_ – suttogta, és a lelkében dübörögni kezdett az ismeretlen varázslat. Mintha a sebhelyéből indult volna, aztán végigfutott a karján, elégetve szinte minden szövetét, és egyenesen az ujjaiban fókuszálódott.

Voldemort lelke úgy olvadt bele a semmibe, mintha soha nem is létezett volna.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hirtelen minden rendes sebességre váltott. Ordítások hangja robbant be a fülébe, és legalább tíz átok csapódott a testének.

Cruciatus… Csonttörő átok… Egy Sectumsempra… Már felkiáltani sem maradt ereje. Tehetetlen zsákként zuhant Nagini mellé, és a hátára fordult.

A fájdalmat már nem is érezte. A levegő mintha csak egy kis résen szivárgott volna a tüdejébe, és sokáig csak homályos, elkúszó foltokat látott maga előtt.

Aztán észrevette Voldemort arcát. Vonásai döbbenetről és haragról tanúskodtak. Harry látta, ahogy rászegezi a pálcáját, és érezte, hogy meg fogja ölni. Talán nem az Adavával… de szinte reménykedett benne, hogy meglátja a zöld fényt.

Azonban Voldemort egyelőre nem mozdult, a haragja viszont szinte kitapintható volt. A halálfalók sem mertek megszólalni.

Harry sóhajtani próbált, és a mennyezetre nézett. Most vette csak észre, hogy a hatalmas teremnek egyes részei tükröződnek a sötét üvegkupolán. Esett az eső, a vészjósló csendben tisztán hallotta a kopogást az ablakokon.

Lassan oldalra fordította a fejét, és észrevette Nagini sárgásan csillogó szemeit, amelyekben még mindig ott tükröződött a kínok emléke. Maga sem tudta, hogy miért, de itt, a halál torkában sajnálni kezdte őt. Voldemort ölebe újra csak egy egyszerű kígyó volt… mint az a boa, sok-sok éve a mugli állatkertben.

_- Nézz fel, Nagini – _suttogtaneki vigasztalóan_ – Esik az eső… ugye szereted az esőt?_

Voldemort felszisszent, és megszorította a pálcáját.

- Hallgass, Potter!

Nagini felemelte a fejét, és Harry úgy érezte, mintha rámosolygott volna.

- _Sszeretem_ – sziszegte – _És a ssszél suhogását is…_

- Azt mondtam, csend! – kiáltott Voldemort, és a szavait egy Cruciatus-átok követte. Harry megrándult az új fájdalomtól, amely égetni kezdte minden elrepedt csontját. Felkiáltott volna, ha van elég levegő a tüdejében.

Várta, hogy mikor lesz vége, de az enyhülés a legváratlanabb formában érkezett: hűvös test nehezedett rá, ahogy Nagini óvatosan felkúszott a mellkasára, és eltakarta őt. Az átok végigsiklott a pikkelyein, de mintha észre sem vette volna. Lassan Harry vállára hajtotta a fejét, és belesziszegett a fülébe.

- _Sszemmi baj, kissz barátom…_

Voldemort dühösen leeresztette a pálcáját.

- _Tűnj el onnan, Nagini _– sziszegte, de a kígyó nem figyelt a szavaira.

Harry felnézett Voldemortra, és érezte a belőle áramló gyűlöletet.

- _Nekem így is jó _– mondta keményen a varázsló, és újra felemelte a pálcáját.

- _Adava Kedavra_! – harsogta immár emberi nyelven, és zöld átok csapódott a sötét pikkelyeknek.

Harry érezte, hogy Nagini megrándul, aztán nem mozdul többé. Jeges rémület töltötte el. Voldemort egy pálcaintéssel úgy taszította le róla a kígyó testét, mintha csak egy darab rongy lenne. Nagini holtteste ostorként csapódott neki a halálfalók oszlopának, de egyikük sem mert hátrébb lépni, csak összerezzentek a félelemtől.

- Ki fog most megmenteni, Potter? – üvöltött rá Voldemort – Már nincs itt Dumbledore, és nincs itt egy szövetségesed sem!

Lehajolt, egészen közel Harry arcához, és a nyakát keményen megmarkolva párszaszóul szólalt meg.

_- Nagini halála a te hibád, ugye tudod…?- _szűkültek össze a vörös szemek _- De most… Te is így fogod végezni…_

Voldemort hangja megremegett az indulatoktól. _Meg kellett ölnie az egyetlen bizalmasát_ – futott át Harry agyán, és látta, hogy a varázsló szeméből kiveszik az utolsó szikrája is az emberiességnek. A sötét mágus mégsem mondta ki a halálos átkot. Harry jól tudta, hogy mitől tart.

- Perselus! – csattant fel aztán a hangja, és Harry észrevette, hogy Piton mozdulatlan arcvonásokkal kilép a sorból.

- Szolgálatodra, uram – hajolt meg finoman, de Voldemort egy türelmetlen intéssel elhallgattatta.

- Azt akarom, hogy öld meg Pottert – vetette oda neki – Mégpedig most. Nincs időm játszani vele.

Harry összeszorult torokkal figyelte, ahogy Piton érzelemmentes arccal bólint, és felemelt pálcával odalép hozzá.

„Legalább nézz a szemembe, te gyáva" – gondolta magában dühösen, és ekkor a bájitaltanár tekintete összefonódott az övével. Amikor észrevette a néma szenvedést Piton szemében, megdöbbent. De azt is azonnal tudta, hogy a férfi ki fogja mondani rá halálos átkot. Nyelt egyet, és úgy várt a végzetére.

És akkor Harry körül darabjaira hullott a világ. Először azt hitte, hogy Piton ilyen gyorsan kimondta az Adavát, de ehelyett csak az üvegkupola szakadt le. Csillogó üvegcserepek robbantak bele a levegőbe, és egy hatalmas, éjfekete árnyék zuhant le velük.

Karmok és pikkelyek kusza tömege közelített feléjük, és vitorlaszerű szárnyak kaptak a levegőbe, de nem volt elég hely arra, hogy kinyíljanak. Vérfagyasztó jelenség volt, és a halálfalók közt kitört a pánik. Harry is szorosan összezárta a szemét. Egyedül Piton nézett fel az égbe.

A fekete sárkány végül átalakult a levegőben, és egy barna taláros boszorkány érkezett macskaügyességgel a földre, Harrytől alig egy lépésnyire.

Az üvegcserepek megcsikordultak a csizmája alatt.

A termet megtöltötte a kinti eső illata, és Harry vízpermetet érzett az összezúzott arcán. Kábán nézett fel Lilre, és azt hitte, hogy álmodik. Hogy került ide…? Ez egyszerűen… lehetetlenség… Piton kezéből majdnem kiesett a pálca.

Voldemort is egy pillanatig némán meredt a boszorkányra. Lil látszólag tudomást sem véve a többiekről, egy könnyed mosollyal fordult a sötét mágus felé, és ráfűzte az ujjait a varázsbotjára.

- Örülök a személyes találkozásnak, Mr. Denem – udvariaskodott.

Voldemort ezúttal tétovázás nélkül a válaszolt. Mégpedig egy ismerős pálcaintéssel és varázsigével.

- _Adava Kedavra_!

Lil ugyanebben a pillanatban a botját egyetlen határozott mozdulattal beledöfte a kemény márványba. A rúnák elfolytak, és a bot végén csillogó kriladit erős pajzsot emelt maguk köré. A sárkány-varázslat eltérítette a halálos átkot, és eltaszította Voldemortot és Pitont is. A sötét mágus nekiesett a halálfalók sorfalának, de rögtön ezután vicsorogva pattant fel.

Azonban a következő átkát is eltérítette a boszorkány zöldes pajzsa. Voldemort a dühtől villogó szemekkel állt meg a mágikus fal előtt, aminek Lil nyugodtan állt a túloldalán.

- Tárgyalni jöttem – mondta fennhangon a boszorkány, mire Piton szemei elkerekedtek a pajzs túloldalán – Elviszem Harryt és a főnixeket, cserébe életben hagylak titeket.

Harry erőtlenül behunyta a szemét. Lil úgy látszik rettenetes stratéga, hacsak nem Voldemort felbosszantása volt a célja. Látta, hogy a sötét mágus fenyegetően kihúzza magát a pajzsok mögött, a halálfalók pedig Piton kivételével mind hátrább húzódnak az eseményektől.

- Most azt hiszed, hogy bátor vagy, sárkányfattyú - sziszegte jegesen – de csak egy szánalmas bolond, akár Albus és Arth - Voldemort lassan körbesétált, és a pálcájával több helyen megérintette a pajzsot. Harry látta, hogy az ajka mosolyra húzódik – Hallgasd meg az én alkum: Megölöm Pottert, aztán téged és a madarakat is, miután Roxfort az enyém lesz.

Lil ismét egy mosollyal válaszolt

- Ó, hát ez… nos… nem igazán tetszik.

A következő pillanatban Voldemort eltűnt a pajzs túloldalán, és fekete füst kíséretében belül jelent meg.

- Van valami kifogásod ellene? – szorította a pálcáját Lil szívének, és egy dühös mozdulattal ellökte a márványba szúrt varázsbotját. A pajzs megremegett, végül elolvadt körülöttük, akár egy szappanbuborék.

Harry tudta hogy ez lesz, de hiába akart megmozdulni, törött csontjai nem engedték. Lil ekkor egy futó mosolyt villantott Voldemortra, majd hangtalanul eltűnt a pálcája elől.

Egy szempillantással később már egy tűzgömb tartott Voldemort felé, aki szintén köddé vált, és a ketrec másik sarkánál jelent meg újra. Harry ezek után alig tudta követni az eseményeket. Voldemort és Lil pillanatonként változtatott helyet a teremben, és néma átkokat szórtak egymásra. Egyik halálfaló sem volt olyan gyors, hogy bekapcsolódjon. Az egész olyan volt, akár egy bizarr, koreográfia nélküli tánc. Lil puszta kézzel varázsolt, gyorsan lecsapó, izzó golyókat, Voldemort pedig szinte válogatás nélkül küldött kábító és halálos átkokat.

Harry tehetetlenül figyelte az eseményeket, míg a legtöbb halálfaló próbált minél messzebb húzódni a harctól, hogy a bőrét mentse. Egyedül Piton állt mellette némán, leeresztett pálcával, és pattanásig feszült idegekkel. Talán a terem fényei tették, vagy talán Harry homályos látása miatt volt, de a férfi arca olyan sápadtnak tűnt, hogy a színe csaknem vetekedett Voldemortéval.

Ekkor egy kiáltás szakította meg a néma harc csendjét, és egy test zuhant Harry mellé. A halálfalók felmordultak, Piton pedig jéggé dermedt. Harry mezei virágok illatát érezte meg, és a torkában dobogó szívvel fordult a barna rongykupacnak tűnő elernyedt alakhoz.

Üvegcserepek csikordultak meg a füle mellett. Harry jól ismerte azokat a fekete sárkánybőr csizmákat… Voldemort a győztesek megvetésével, egyetlen hanyag rúgással felfordította Lil testét.

Harry ránézett a boszorkány arcára, és látta, hogy a szemei csukva vannak. Nem a halálos átok – öntötte el a megkönnyebbülés, de aztán mágikus kötelek feszültek Lil minden tagjára, és Voldemort egy pálcaérintéssel magához térítette.

Lil szemei felpattantak, és pár pillanat alatt felmérte a helyzetét. Tekintete találkozott először Harryével, aztán Voldemortéval, és végül Piton sápadt arcán állapodott meg.

- Beszélj – vetette oda neki Voldemort, és még mindig pálcát szegezett rá – Hogyan kerültél ide?

Lil fesztelenül mosolyogva ráemelte a tekintetét.

- Ó, hát csak épp erre jártam, gondoltam beugr… – félbehagyta a mondatát, ahogy Voldemort csizmája ránehezedett a torkára.

- Ne játszadozz velem, mert rosszul tűröm – sziszegte neki – Ismerem a sárkányokat. Kinek a jelét követted idáig?

Lil makacsul hallgatott. Voldemort először hitetlenkedve Harryre nézett, majd döbbenten felmordult. Harrynek ez egyáltalán nem tetszett. Nem akarta tudni, hogy mi jár Voldemort fejében, de attól tartott, ezt nem kerülhetik el.

Voldemort elfordult tőlük, és Pitonra nézett.

- Csináld végre rendesen a dolgod – sziszegte dühösen, de a hangja furcsán csengett – Öld meg mindkettőt. _Most_!

Piton először megmerevedett, majd tett egy bizonytalan lépést feléjük.

- A nőre még szükségünk lehet, Nagyúr – vetette ellen halkan.

- Túl veszélyes – intette le Voldemort – Végezz velük gyorsan, mert használni akarom a bájitalodat!

Harry látta, hogy Piton erre határozottan eléjük állt. Felnézett rá, de a férfi arcvonásai, már amennyit ki tudott venni, nem árultak el semmit. Némán figyelte, ahogy felemelte a pálcáját. Talán csak illúzió volt, de mintha remegni látta volna a kezeit.

Piton tekintete Lilre siklott. Meredten néztek egymásra, csupán egy szívdobbanásnyi ideig, aztán a bájitaltanár meglendítette a pálcáját, és varázsolt.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Az első bűbája eltüntette Lil köteleit, a második pedig a kezébe röpítette a varázsbotot. Ekkor a boszorkány már felpattant, és ismét felvonta a pajzsot, kirekesztve Voldemortot a zölden fénylő falak mögé. A halálfalók egy emberként hördültek fel, majd dühös kiáltás hallatszott a pajzsok mögül, és a sötét mágus a pálcáját elővéve újból kezdte megkerülni a mágikus falat.

- Gyerünk, szedd össze Harryt! – kiáltott Lil a kábán ácsorgó Pitonra, aki ettől felocsúdott – Ki ez a másik gyerek a földön? – kérdezte aztán a boszorkány, miközben a kezének egy érintésével próbálta szétfeszíteni a főnixek rácsát.

- Malfoy – válaszolta kurtán Piton, és a vértől csatakos arcú fiút egy pálcaintéssel Harry mellé lebegtette. Lil sikertelenül küldött újabb és újabb átkokat a ketrecre.

Voldemort már a kör felénél járt, időről időre megbökve a pajzsot, és Harry jól tudta mi fog történni, ha körbeér…

- Lil… - suttogta halkan, és pokoli kínok közt felült – azt hiszem, kriladit tartja őket fogva. Szükséged lesz a…

- Már én is rájöttem – válaszolt komoran a boszorkány, és a márványba szúrt botra siklott a tekintete. Majd egy gyors mozdulattal előkapott valamit a talárja zsebéből.

- A pálcád – nyomta bele Harry ép bal kezébe, és Pitonhoz fordult – El fogom venni a botot. Mielőtt a pajzs összeomlana, tartsátok fenn a működő varázst! Ehhez _mindkettőtökre_ szükség van!

Azzal a válaszukat meg sem várva kikapta a botot a szilárd márványból. A pajzs, akár egy buborék, megremegett. Harry a viszonylag ép bal kezével felemelte a pálcáját, és látta, hogy Piton is így tesz. Fogalma sem volt arról, hogy mit vár el tőle Lil, ezért az egyetlen ésszerű dolgot tette: a nyers akaratával igyekezett a helyén tartani a buborékot. De egyáltalán nem volt biztos abban, hogy használ-e valamit a varázslata…

A pajzs hullámzó anyaga vészesen megremegett, és lassan rájuk omlott

Lil eközben a botjának egyetlen suhintásával szétfeszítette a ketrecet, és a két főnix kiröppent. Harry megkönnyebbülten nézte, ahogy Fawkes elviszi Pitont és Lilt, majd Brian szinte tűzgolyóként csapott le rá, és Malfoyra.

A pajzs összeomló vonalát már csak az ismerős tűzvillanáson keresztül látta. Voldemort dühödt ordítása is beleveszett a homályba, ahogy Mardekár termének falai, és a márványpadló hidege. A főnix erős mágiája kiragadta őket ebből a pokolból, és visszatértek a Roxfort biztonságos falai közé.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Kösz a kedves review-kat.

Remélem, egy ilyen fejezet után nem hagytok vélemények nélkül:P Nagyon érdekelne, hogy mit gondoltok az események alakulásáról… :) (Piton színt vallott, szegény Nagini megalt)

A következő rész címe: **Varázsjog és Veritaserum **

Sillya, szerepelnek a fonalak, de eddig még nem derült ki, miért van olyan sok Harrynek, de most már tudni, hogy Voldemort is sokkal büszkélkedhet :) Katie, igen, jó sokat hezitálnak az előző részben.:) Maifosz, szerintem Piton simán tudott úgy varázsolni a vitrin felé fordulva, hogy nem vették észre a muglik... Hétöznap dél körül volt, tehát kevesen voltak. Amennyire én emlékszem a B.M.-os élményemre, a japán és amerikai turisták keveréke nem okozna sok zavart egy akármilyen varázsküldetésénél :D De egyébként jogos kérdés. A foglalkozásokról meg írtam Imlad Morgulnak, az is jogos, de fenntartom, hogy háborús időben szükség van a tömegpusztító varázstárgyak aurori védelmére.

Továbbá: szavazásra bocsátom, hogy szeretnétek-e tudni a későbbi fejezetek címét. (Ha minden igaz, 26 fejezet lesz, és a címeket már kitaláltam) Ha igen, akkor felrakom a livejournalomra.


	20. Varázsjog és Veritaserum

**20. Varázsjog és Veritaserum**

Harry összetört tagjai keményen csapódtak neki a földnek és Malfoy lábának, ahogy a főnix varázslatának vörös lángjai elenyésztek.

Felnyögött. Pánikszerűen vette észre, hogy nem kap levegőt. Villanásokban skarlát tollakat és meglobbanó talárokat látott maga körül, majd egy pillanatra Malfoy véres arcát. Sípolni kezdett a füle, aztán hirtelen minden elcsendesedett, és elvesztette az eszméletét.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Hermione, úgysem hallja!

- Az előbb _láttam_, hogy megmozdult! Gondoltam örülne, ha tudná, hogy itt vagyunk vele!

- Piton telenyomta drogokkal, jelenleg épp _remekül_ van a jelenlétünk nélkül is!

Harry tett egy kísérletet arra, hogy kinyissa a szemét. Egy ideig nem tudta, hogy sikerült-e, mert továbbra sem látott semmit, aztán gyorsan fények és formák égtek bele a retinájába.

- Hu… - nyögte.

- Harry! – kiáltott fel egy sötétebb folt Hermione hangjával.

Harry sűrűn pislogott, de a látása csak lassan lett jobb.

- Mégis… - motyogta gyanakodva – milyen drogok?

Hermione hangja diadalmasan csendült fel, amint a másik folthoz fordult.

- Látod? Én megmondtam, hogy ébren van!

Szerencsére Harrynek nem kellett még egyszer feltennie a kérdést, mert Ron még emlékezett rá.

- Csak fájdalomcsillapítók, nyugi… Mindjárt jobban leszel!

Harry ebben erősen kételkedett. Nem érezte a végtagjait, de a látása szerencsére kezdett jobb lenni. A fejében viszont mintha hangyák tartottak volna hadgyakorlatot, és a közelmúlt vérfagyasztó emlékeit is jótékony, ködös homály fedte az elméjében.

- Hol vagyok? – mormogta lassan, zsibbadt ajkakkal – Homályosan látok…

- Jaj, a szemüveged! – pattant fel a Hermionéhoz tartozó folt. Harry nem akarta elszomorítani, hogy valószínűleg nem ez a legnagyobb problémája, így szótlanul tűrte, hogy a lány az orrára biggyessze az ismerős keretet.

- Ginny hozta vissza – magyarázta, és zavartan rendezgetni kezdte a párnáját.

A fiú lélegzete egy pillanatra elakadt. Ginny nevének hallatán valami szörnyű érzés öntötte el minden zsigerét, de hirtelen nem tudott rájönni, mi az. Ahogy a lányra gondolt, mintha végtelen űrt érzett volna magában, megtépázott érzelem-cafatokkal egy kongó üresség közepén.

- Hol van Ginny? – kérdezte furcsa hangon és próbálta megkeresni őt a homályos körvonalak közt. Harry érezte, hogy Ron és Hermione zavartan hallgat. Szinte látta maga előtt, ahogy jelentőségteljesen összenéztek, végül a lány szólalt meg.

- Már elment – mondta tárgyilagosan – dolgozatot írnak átváltoztatástanból.

Harry ezután magán érezte a két barátjának fürkésző pillantását. Maga sem értette, hogy miért, de egyáltalán nem bánta, hogy nincs itt a lány. Egyedül az a végtelen üresség zavarta, ahol – ezt biztosan tudta – nemrég még volt valami…

- Hol vagyok? – kérdezte meg még egyszer, csak hogy elterelje a kavargó gondolatainak folyását. Pár pislogás után meg kellett állapítania, hogy az egyik pincehelyiségben lehet, mert bár jól ki volt világítva, sehol sem látott ablakot. A kérdését Ron dühödt szuszogása, és Hermione újabb takarórendezgetése követte.

- Na gyerünk már – unszolta őket türelmetlenül.

- Pitonprofesszorlakosztályán – válaszolta végül egy szuszra a lány.

- Hol…? – nyögött fel Harry elkeseredetten, pedig jól hallotta – Ugye ez nem komoly?…

Ron felhorkant.

- De igen, elég nagy peched van, Harry.

- Ron! – rivallt rá Hermione – Itt van a legjobban felszerelt labor a kastélyban! – majd magyarázkodva Harryhez fordult – Malfoy sebeit Madam Pomfrey is el tudta látni, de a te eseted más…

Harry ezen már meg sem lepődött. A jobb keze irányába sandított, és de meglehetősen sok kötés és egy lepel is volt rajta, meg valami kékesen derengő bűbáj, így nem látott semmit. Már majdnem megkérte Ront és Hermionét, hogy szedjék le a kötéseket, amikor a padló felől karmok gyors csattogását és izgatott kuncogást hallott, aztán valami surrogva becsúszott az ágya alá. Majd egy második és egy harmadik valami is. Tett egy elvetélt kísérletet arra, hogy felemelje a fejét.

- Ez meg mi volt? – nézett Hermionéra, miközben szüntelenül szuszogást és sivalkodó nevetést hallott ki az ágy alól. A lány elég aggodalmas képpel nézte a meg-meglibbenő takarót, Ron szája viszont gyanúsan felfele görbült.

- Ha még nem jöttél volna rá, az a három kis páncélos dög is velünk van.

Harry felvonta a szemöldökét, de erre a mozdulatra is csillagokat kezdett látni.

- Hogy kerülnek ide a sárkányok? – nyögte aztán - Piton csak nem örökbefogadta őket?

Ezzel sikerült ismét mosolyt csalnia Ron arcára.

- Hja, persze… – válaszolt a fiú kaján vigyorral – Tudod, Hagrid helyett Pitont választották, mert tőle több apai törődést remélnek…

- _Ron!_ – rivallt rá Hermione ismét, majd fontoskodva Harryhez fordult – Semmi ilyesmiről nincs szó, csak épp most nincs kivel lenniük. Hagrid Boldemuder professzorral, Piton professzorral és a főnixekkel a Tiltott Rengetegben van, és addig ránk bízták őket. És persze téged – tette hozzá a lány, miközben a farkuknál fogva nyögve kihúzott két fekete sárkányt az ágy alól. Ez elég nehezen ment, hiszen már csaknem háromszor akkorák voltak, mint amikor megérkeztek. Nardan, a lánysárkány nem ugyan nem nőtt akkorára, mint megszólalásig hasonló bátyjai, de így is tekintélyes súlyt nyomtak mindhárman.

Horem és Korag Hermione nagy szerencséjére úgy döntöttek, hogy tetszik nekik ez a játék is, így békésen húzatták magukat. Eközben az ágy másik felén Nardan felugrott Harry ágyára.

- Cia, Hejji – selypítette, majd elégedetten morogva befészkelődött a takarók közé, és a fiú arcának nyomta a hideg orrát. Harry összerázkódott Nardan pikkelyes bőrének ez érintésétől, de nem tudott arrébbhúzódni. Amikor Ron észrevette az elsápadó arcát, egy bosszús nyögéssel kiemelte a paplan alól a csalódott kis sárkányt. Harry zavartan elfordította a tekintetét, és nyelt egyet. Ron megértő mozdulatából rájött, hogy a barátja elég sokat tud az éjszaka eseményeiről.

- Mit csinálnak Pitonék a Rengetegben? – kérdezte kissé remegő hangon, és próbálta eltitkolni maga elől is, hogy jeges folyamként zúdult rá Nagini fojtogató érintésének az emléke.

- Nem tudjuk – vonta meg a vállát Ron, miközben próbálta kordában tartani a mocorgó Nardant, és zavartan Hermionéra sandított – A…kezedre keresnek valamit, asszem.

Harry valami ilyesmire számított. Fogalma sem volt arról, hogy tulajdonképpen milyen állapotban van a keze, de az ösztönei azt súgták, hogy még annál is rosszabb a helyzet, mint legutóbb volt.

- Miért, Pitonnak hiányzik valamilyen hozzávaló a Muszkulitiszhez, vagy mi volt az? – kérdezte gyanakodva.

- _Musculitas_ – javította ki Hermione automatikusan, majd elfordította a fejét és úgy tett, mintha nagyon érdekelné a Piton szőnyegén randalírozó sárkányok látványa. Aztán csak úgy mellékesen folytatta – De nem hinném. Úgy tudom, hogy most valamilyen más bájitalt fog használni.

- Hogyhogy? – kérdezett vissza Harry, és most már egész jól látott ahhoz, hogy észrevegye a barátainak egyre növő zavarát – A Musculitas legutóbb is jól bevált, most miért nem azt használják?

Egy pillanatig egyikük sem válaszolt. Horem és Korag közben bebújt a szőnyeg alá, Nardan pedig rajtuk ugrált, és izgalmában tűzbuborékok pattogtak ki az orrából. Hermionénak ez mintha kapóra jött volna, mert a pálcáját feltartva rögtön utánuk ment, hogy rendre intse őket. A zavartan ácsorgó Ron egyedül maradt Harry ágya mellett.

- Hmm, nemsokára egyébként vissza kell érkezniük – terelte el óvatosan a témát – Pitont délután kihallgatja a Minisztérium.

- Tessék? – nézett fel Harry meglepetten – Honnan tudják, hogy itt van?

- Valószínűleg a halálfalóktól – csendült fel Hermione hangja a nappali túlsó feléből, túlkiabálva a szekrény tetején gubbasztó Nardan „Jepüjni akajok!"-sivításait – Ha… Ha valahogy össze tudod szedni magadat, be kéne menned a kiallgatásra, mert nélküled még Veritaserummal sem hisznek neki!

- Hülyeség – vágott a szavaiba Ron – Te is tudod, hogy Harry… izé… nincs éppen jól.

- Jól érzem magam – hazudott Harry makacsul – Hogy történt az idézés? Küldtek egy baglyot?

- Nem éppen baglyot – feszengett Ron – Hanem egy komplett auror-osztagot, nem sokkal azután, hogy beérkeztetek. De a prof nem engedte be őket a pajzsokon.

- Uhh… és erre mi történt?

- McGalagony kiment beszélni Scrimgeour-al – vakarta meg a vörös üstökét Ron – _Biztosította_ őt arról, hogy Piton velünk van, de nem hittek neki. Erre Piton önként felajánlotta a Veritaserumos kihallgatást.

Harry elhúzta a száját.

- De hát… - vetette ellen bosszúsan - Simán tehetnek fel olyan kérdéseket, amivel életfogytiglanra ítélhetik! Például, hogy kimondta-e az Adava Kedavrát Dumbledore-ra…

- Épp ezért kell ott lenned – vágott közbe Hermione idegesen – Átvehetnéd Piton védelmét, így te is tehetsz fel kérdéseket! A te jelenléted az ügyben fel fogja menteni!

Harry már épp rábólintott, amikor Ron felpattant.

- Nem! – zárta le a vitát a barátja szokatlanul hevesen – _Te_ is tudod, hogy Harry _nincs_ olyan állapotban! Majd… Boldemuder professzor elintézi…

- Ugyan már, Ron! – intette le Hermione, és végső elkeseredettségében lassító-bűbájt akart szórni a randalírozó sárkányokra, de a páncéljuk miatt hatástalan maradt – Ha _ismernéd_ a varázslójogot, tudnád, hogy mindenkit ellenőriznek, aki részt vesz egy kihallgatáson. És rájönnének, hogy Boldemuder professzor egy tiltott sötét varázslat eredménye. A mostani jogrend szerint pedig _kivégeznék_ őt!

Harry zsibbadó idegei csak lassan fogták fel a hallottakat.

- Oh… Hát persze, hogy elmegyek – foglalta össze végül, de Ron szokatlanul villogó tekintetével kellett szembesülnie – És Malfoy?… Róla is tudnak?

- Még nem – morogta a barátja – Szerencséje van a kis görénynek, különben dugnák be rögtön az apja mellé az Azkabanba…

Hermione egy újabb lesújtó pillantásától azonban elhallgatott. Egy ideig zavartan hümmögve nézte Harry takaróját, majd úgy dönthetett, jobb, ha hanyagolják a témát, mert újból másfelé terelte a szót.

- Tudtad, hogy amikor éjszaka visszaváltoztál, Ginny rögtön felébredt? – kérdezte csevegő hangnemben, figyelve a barátjának az arcát.

- Gondolom – felelte zárkózottan Harry, viaskodva a lelkében érzett mély űrrel – nem volt egy kellemes élmény számomra sem.

Ron bólogatott, majd látszott, hogy kérdezni akar valamit, de Harry közbevágott.

- Egyébként mi történt itt? – vetette fel szintén semleges hangon. Attól tartott, hogy a barátai most akarják kifaggatni arról, hogy _ott_ mi történt, arra pedig még nem állt készen. Ron úgy látszik, tiszteletben tartotta ezt a változást, mert készségesen válaszolt.

- Hát elég rosszul lett, én meg lekísértem Boldemuder profhoz. Mindketten azt hittük, hogy… hát szóval…

- Meghaltam? – fejezte be a mondatot Harry.

- Jah – folytatta Ron megkönnyebbülten – De a prof azt mondta, hogy attól még nem változott volna át Ginny… Valami olyasmit mondott, hogy egy erős fekete mágiával megszakadt köztetek a kapcsolat.

Harry tekintete elsötétült. Borzongva visszagondolt Voldemort pálca nélküli varázslatára, és a durva mentális betörésére. Egészen kiszáradt a szája, és egy szörnyű balsejtelem kezdett körvonalazódni benne. Nem akarta elmondani Ronnak, így csak beharapta az ajkát, és ő is elterelte a témát.

- És azt nem tudod véletlenül, hogy hogyan tudott követni engem Lil… vagyis Boldemuder professzor? Tudta, hogy hol van a kastély?

- Fogalmam sincs – vonta meg a vállát Ron, és az ujjaival idegesen dobolt a térdén – Valami olyasmit mondott, hogy „meg kell próbálnia", aztán kirohant a parkba, sárkánnyá változott és eltűnt.

Hermione közben pár ügyes pajzs bevetésével megakadályozta, hogy a sárkányok összetörjék Piton bájitalos üvegeit, majd kicsit elpirulva a fiúkhoz fordult.

- Én azt hiszem, tudom – mondta vékony hangon – utánaolvastam a Gishart fajáról szóló legendáknak a „Runahor gyermekei" című könyvben a tiltott részlegnél. Bár nem feltétlenül megbízható a forrás, de…

Ron türelmetlenül rávillantotta a tekintetét.

- Hermione… kérlek, csak a lényeget mondd! – mondta szenvedő hangon, mire a lány még jobban elpirult.

- Oh…Hát szóval – fogott bele – a legenda szerint a sárkányok követni tudják a párjukat, bármilyen védőbűbájon keresztül, még akkor is, ha rejtett helyen van. Ez egy sárkány-varázslat.

Harry zavartan pislogott.

- Mit értesz a „párjuk" szó alatt?

- Hát tudod te azt – vonta meg a vállát Hermione, még mindig piruló arccal – A legerősebb kapcsolatot, ami két személy között lehet…

- Mii? – háborodott fel Ron.

- De hát én sosem – hördült fel Harry, aztán kapcsolt, hogy nem róla van szó – Oh… Ja, hogy Pitont követte! Hát ez… érdekes.

Ron szeme elkerekedett, és undorodó fintort vágott.

- Fujj - öltötte ki a nyelvét, és látványosan megborzongott - Én mindig reméltem, hogy izé… csak valamilyen plátói kapcsolat van közöttük, mármint… mondjuk valami kölcsönös tisztelet. Vagy… ühümm… apa-lánya viszony. Vagy maximum egyoldalú vonzódás Piton részéről…

Harry nem szólt semmit, mert ő persze tudott a dologról. Ronnak és Hermionénak azonban sosem mesélte el, hogy akaratlanul is kihallgatta Piton és Lil párbeszédét Dumbledore házában.

- Szóval Piton Lil párja – húzta el ő is a száját, csak hogy megnyugtassa Ront. De ennyivel nem úszta meg a témát, ugyanis Hermione Ronra pillantva óvatosan hozzátette.

- Két sárkány úgy lesz egy pár, ha rituálisan esküt fogadnak egymásnak… Ami náluk a házasság megfelelője.

Ronnak ez már sok volt.

- Lil??! – ordította - Úgy érted, hogy egy kedves, okos nő kvázi hozzáment PITONHOZ? Nincs olyan _értelmes_ lény a földön, aki hozzámenne _Pitonhoz_!

BAMM.

A lakosztály ajtaja ekkor vágódott ki, és egy hideg légáram kíséretében az említett bájitaltanár és a boszorkány lépett be rajta. Lil arca falfehér volt, Piton fekete szemei pedig sötéten villogtak. Harry tudta, hogy mindkettőjüknek átkozottul jó a hallása.

A három kis sárkány megérezte az események súlyát, és az asztal alá bújtak. Harrynek olyan benyomása lett Ron zöldülő arcát fürkészve, hogy a barátja legszívesebben csatlakozna hozzájuk.

Piton egy ingerült mozdulattal levette a kabátját, és lerázta róla a havat.

De semmit sem szólt. Tüntetően hátat fordított a társaságnak, és a kezében megcsillanó üveggel a bájitalos szekrényhez lépett. Harry meglepetésére Lil arca is komor volt, mintha valamilyen fájó seb szakadt volna fel benne. Odalépett az ágyához, és leült a szélére.

- Hogy érzed magad? – kérdezte egy halvány mosollyal, és lehúzta Harry alsó szemhéját. Tudomást sem vett Ronról, vagy Hermionéról.

- Hát… azt látom, hogy a bordáimat meggyógyították – válaszolta a fiú kissé tétovázva – de nem tudom mozgatni a jobb kezem. Ezen felül nem érzek semmit.

- Mert még tart a fájdalomcsillapító hatása – közölte tárgyilagosan a boszorkány.

Harry tekintete a jobbján levő kötésekre, és a derengő bűbájra siklott.

- Megmutatná, hogy milyen? – kérdezte szinte könyörgően, direkt visszatérve a magázódáshoz Piton jelenléte miatt – Kérem, professzor…

Lil azonban ellentmondást nem tűrően megrázta a fejét.

- Nem szükséges látnod.

- De igen! – válaszolta makacsul Harry.

- De nem.

- De igen!

- Dejigen! – sivította közbe Nardan is az asztal alól.

- Harry – cincogta Hermione – meg kéne fogadnod a professzor tanácsát…

- Ezúttal nem! – háborodott fel Harry – Egyszerűen nem bírom elviselni, ha valamit titkolnak előttem! Igenis _jogom_ van látni…

- Harry, jobban tennéd ha…

- Nekem ne mondjátok meg, hogy…

- CSENDET!- csattant fel Piton, és rávillantotta a tekintetét a társaságra – Ez nem egy _óvoda_! – csapott le egy vaskos könyvet az asztalra - Úgyhogy először is tűnjön el innen Weasley és Granger, a sárkányokkal egyetemben!

Lil érdeklődve felpillantott.

- Szóval nekem is távoznom kell? – kérdezte tettetett udvariassággal, mire Piton elfordult.

- Tudod, hogy nem úgy értettem – morogta, és feltűnően csörömpölni kezdett az üvegeivel. Hermione és Ron jobbnak látta, ha tényleg elmennek. Váltottak Harryvel egy „még-majd-beszélünk"-pillantást, majd Hermione az asztal alá nézett.

- Gyertek – szólt oda a sárkányoknak – visszamegyünk apuhoz – majd morogva hozzátette – És megmondjuk neki, hogy neveljen meg titeket.

A sárkányok szerencsére hallgattak rá, és elősompolyogtak az asztal alól. Nardan szükségesnek érezte, hogy mindenkitől elköszönjön. Még Pitonnak is odaszólt egy „cijá"-t, majd gyorsan kiiszkolt Hermione után az ajtón.

A csend szinte zavaró hirtelenséggel zuhant Piton lakosztályára. Harry úgy érezte, hogy a kis sárkányokkal az utolsó csepp jókedv is távozott a szobából, és a szívébe lassan visszakúszott a bizonytalanság érzése. Nem tudta, hogy mi történt a karjával, és dühítette, hogy nem árulják el neki. Most már teljesen jól látott, és mindenét tudta mozgatni a jobbján kívül.

Látta, ahogy Piton szórakozottan keresgél a szekrényében, rosszkedvűen tűntetve el a pálcájával a nyár eleje óta megromlott bájitalokat. Lil nem nézett hátra egy üvegcsörömpölésre sem, hanem az ujjait végighúzta a Harry karja felett lebegő kékes színű bűbájon, és ezzel megváltoztatta a színét haragos zöldre.

- Szeretném megnézni – kérte Harry halkan a boszorkányt, de az megrázta a fejét. Harrynek összeszorult a torka – Ennyire rossz?

- Nincs sok minden látnivaló rajta – felelte roppant kétértelműen Lil – Ne félj, rendbe fog jönni.

Harry szívesen vitába szállt volna, de Piton ekkor megjelent a boszorkány mögött, jópár bájitalos üveggel a kezében.

- Meg kell vizsgálnom a csonkot – mondta könyörtelenül, és a sápadt Harry felé fordulva hozzátette – A többiekkel ellentétben én kevésbé aggódom a lelki világodért, úgyhogy akár végig is nézheted.

Harry összeszorította a fogait. Meglepődött, hogy Piton szavaiból nem a gúnyt, hanem a megértést hallotta ki. Határozottan bólintott, mire Lil felszisszent, és hátrább lépett.

- A szeparációs bűbájt hagyd rajta – mondta Pitonnak kicsit dühösen – Még a végén elfertőződik…

Piton kurtán bólintott, és a pálcájának finom pöccintéseivel kezdte lefejteni a kötéseket. Harry rémülten vette észre, hogy a kötés csak egyre fogy, és még sehol sem látja a kezét… Aztán minden steril anyag eltűnt róla.

- ÁÁÁH! – sikított fel Harry elborzadva, és az egész teste összerándult az undortól. Csak a csontját látta, semmi mást. A felkarja közepétől az ujja hegyéig egy csupasz csontváz hevert mellette. Pár ín talán még egyben tartotta, de semmi hús nem volt rajta. A felkarján egy szabályos vágás választotta el az egészséges izmokat a külvilágtól, és a seben egy halvány bűbáj lebegett.

- Le kellett fejtenem a többit – magyarázta Piton az egyre hangosabban ziháló Harrynek – A hús menthetetlen volt.

Harry agyába bevillant a kép, ahogy Piton lefejti az égett húst a kezéről, és öklendezni kezdett. De semmi nem volt a gyomrában. Lil ekkor odalépett mellé, és megérintette a homlokát.

- Nyugodj meg – suttogta neki lágy hangon – Rendbehozzuk…

Harry zihálása nem lassult. A pánik, akár egy szörnyeteg, elhatalmasodott rajta. Lassan belekúszott az ereibe, és szétterült minden tagjában az eddig kordában tartott félelem, és felszakadt az érzelmi gát a tegnapi események felett.

Látta Voldemort arcát, és újra érzett minden sebet, amit az átkok és Nagini okozott. Úgy érezte, nem kap levegőt. Hörögve lélegzett, pedig semmi nem szorította a mellkasát.

- Dumbledore professzor! – ordította magán kívül – HOL VAN? Hol van ilyenkor?... Miért nincs itt? Nincs itt…

- Elmentek szólni Rendnek – mondta Lil, és simogatni kezdte Harry haját – Nagyon fontos utasításokat adni Lupinnak… Itt vagyok én, ne félj. – De a hangja csak üres fecsegésnek tűnt. Harry szíve össze-vissza ugrált, és lassan átcsúszott a tiszta irracionalitás világába.

- Beszélnem KELL vele! – üvöltötte – Én… ROSSZ ember vagyok! Meg fogok ölni valakit! És ENGEM is megölnek!

- Nem fél, hanem sokkos állapotban van – vetette közbe Piton, de Harry alig hallotta a hangját a hirtelen rátörő pánik ködén keresztül. Voldemort még él… Erősebb volt, mint ő… Legyőzte őt, leleplezte… Most már átlát rajta… Előle nincs menekvés… Senki sem éli túl a haragját…

- Harry, figyelj rám – próbálkozott Lil, de Harry nem hallotta a ködön keresztül. Ron és Hermione is meg fognak halni… Talán ő öli meg őket… Elrohad az ő húsuk is…

- A Jegy! – ordította eszeveszetten, és felemelte a bal karját. Tisztán látta a kígyós koponyát – ÁÁÁH! A Sötét Jegy! Éget…

- Nincs ott semmilyen Jegy – komorult el Piton, és a hangja szelíd mormogássá halkult, de Harry nem figyelt rá.

- ROSSZ húst vágtál le, te ÁLNOK! – támadt neki – EZ itt maradt! Az Ő Jegye! Le kell ezt is _fejtened_! – kiáltotta el-elcsukló hanggal, és meglóbálta a bal kezét Piton előtt.

A bájitaltanár fehér ujjai ráfonódtak a csuklójára.

- Nem, Harry – suttogta – A te kezeden nincs Jegy…

Azzal a fiú saját karját az arca elé fordította, majd alig hallhatóan folytatta, megküzdve minden őszinte szóval.

- Te _túl_ _jó_ voltál, hogy befogadd!

Harry rábámult a bőrére, majd Piton arcára. A pánik szülte víziói fogva tartották, és nem engedték rendesen lélegezni, vagy racionálisan gondolkozni.

- NEM hiszek neked! – rivallt Pitonra – HAZUG GYILKOS VAGY! MEGÖLTÉL MINDENKIT AKIT SZERETTEM!

Piton ujjai elernyedtek.

- Tévedtem, sajnálom – fordult oda a boszorkányhoz – Altasd el, majd megnyugszik.

Mielőtt Harry tiltakozhatott volna, Lil végighúzta az ujjait a homlokán, és minden újra elfedett a jótékony homály.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amikor újra felébredt, már lejjebb vették a fényt a szobában. A feje teljesen kitisztult, és megütközve vette észre, hogy emlékszik minden kimondott szóra. Fogalma sem volt, hogy hogy történhetett ez meg vele mindez. Nyelt egyet. Emlékezett Piton szavaira is, ahogy türelmesen próbálta megnyugtatni, de ő képtelen volt figyelni rá.

Túl sok minden van a fejemben – mormogta magában, és bal kezével megdörzsölte a sajgó sebhelyét. Valami nem volt rendben vele, ezt határozottan érezte. Mintha a világ, amiben eddig élt, cserepeire hullott volna körülötte. A jobb kezére nézett. A megcsonkolt maradványok egy lepellel le volt takarva, de még ezen keresztül is jól látta a szeparációs bűbájok derengését.

Mozgást vett észre a szoba átellenes felében, majd valaki egy puszta kézmozdulattal lángot gyújtott egy üst alatt. Ekkor már tudta, hogy rajta kívül még Lil van a szobában.

- Hol van Piton? – kérdezte rekedten, nem kevés kellemetlen érzéssel a torkában. Lil megfordult, és az ágyához lépett.

- Jobban vagy már? – kérdezte erőltetett mosollyal, és az arca szokatlanul fehér volt

- Hol van Piton? – ismételte meg magát Harry.

- A kihallgatáson.

Harry torka összeszorult.

- És Dumbledore?

- Még Lupinnal.

- Hol van a tárgyalás?

- McGalagony rávette a Minisztériumot, hogy itt tartsák – sóhajtotta Lil – Úgyhogy most az alagsori konferenciateremben vannak.

- Oda kell mennem – jelentette ki Harry ellentmondást nem tűrően. Lil magabiztossága mintha megingott volna, de végül leszorította Harryt az ágyhoz.

- Nem – mondta csendesen – túl gyenge vagy, és hamarosan el kell kezdenem a kezelésedet… Pár napig altatnunk kell téged, mert a bűbáj, amit használni fogunk…

- El fogják ítélni! – vágott közbe Harry tárgyilagos hangon, és felült. A jobb karjáról lehullott a lepel. Nem nézett oda, mert sejtette, hogy a csontjait talán csak a bűbájok tartják egyben, de Lil tűnődve bámulta. Összeszorította az ajkait, mintha magával viaskodna.

- Meg tudod menteni? – kérdezte aztán, kerülve a fiú pillantását.

- Talán – válaszolta Harry.

- És meg _akarod_ menteni? – fúrta most a tekintetét a boszorkány az övébe.

- Igen – suttogta végül Harry lesütött szemmel – Sokkal… tartozom neki.

Lil bólintott, és szótlanul rávarázsolta Harryre a talárját, majd egy fekete kesztyűt a jobb kezének csontvázára.

- A teremig elkísérlek, és kapsz egy energia-bűbájt is. De ne maradj sokáig – csillogott furcsán a szeme, majd átadta Harrynek a pálcáját is.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amikor Harry belépett az alagsori konferenciaterembe, hat hűvös, és egy távolba révedő tekintet fogadta. Azonnal észrevette Rufus Scrimgeourt és Percy Weasley-t. Egy ismeretlen férfi épp Piton felé fordult, aki kifejezéstelen arccal, leláncolva ült egy széken. Ő volt az egyetlen, akit nem döbbentett meg Harry belépése, és lerítt róla, hogy már a Veritaserum hatása alatt van. Három ismeretlen auror állt a fal mellett, látszólag nyugodtan, de Harry figyelmét nem kerülte el, hogy készenlétben tartják a pálcáikat.

- Mr. Potter – szólalt meg végül bosszúsan Scrimgeour, és odalépett elé – Megtudhatnám, hogy mit keres itt?

- A kihallgatásra jöttem – válaszolt Harry magabiztosan. A miniszter tekintete elsötétült, ahogy végigmérte őt.

- A varázslóvilágban egy kihallgatáson csak a védő és a vádló személyek lehetnek jelen, valamint egy minisztériumi írnok. Ezt gondolom, tudja.

Harry összeszorította a fogait a kissé gúnyos hangnemre, ami egyáltalán nem illett az oroszlán-kinézetű férfihoz. Keserűen vette tudomásul, hogy bármennyire tagadta is a mágiaügyi miniszter, ő is csak egy tisztavérű család előítéletekkel bőven rendelkező leszármazottja volt.

- És akkor ők mit keresnek itt? – bökött Harry ártatlanul az aurorok felé.

- Ők a biztonságunkat garantálják – szűkítette össze a szemét a miniszter – Ha érdekli a kihallgatás, elolvashatja az újságokban, ugyanis egy része nyilvánosságra lesz hozva. Persze csak amik nem sértik Mr. Piton _személyiségi_ jogait.

Harry udvariasan biccentett.

- Viszont Mr. Piton védőjeként részt vehetek a kihallgatáson – blöffölt Harry, pedig valójában fogalma sem volt a varázslójogról. Érezte, ahogy megáll a kés a levegőben, de zavartalanul folytatta – Ha jól tudom, a vádlott maga dönthet a védelméről…

Elégedetten konstatálta, hogy Scrimgeour tekintete elkerekedik. A férfiról lehullott a hideg udvariasság kényszeredett álarca, és átadta a helyét a harcos aurornak.

- Te… pont te! – sziszegte a miniszter - _Dumbledore_ _embere_ akarja védeni Dumbledore _gyilkosát_?!!

- Úgy beszél, mintha már el lenne döntve az ügy – jegyezte meg halkan Harry – És igen, védeni akarom Mr. Pitont, akiről bebizonyosodott számomra, hogy ártatlan.

Scrimgeour bosszúsan elfordította a fejét, Percy pedig szorgalmasan jegyzetelt.

- De most már késő – vetette ellen - Piton a szérum hatása alatt van!

Harry ajkára egy ravasz mosoly ül ki.

- Így biztos őszintén fog válaszolni, amikor a védelméről kérdezzük. Úgy tudom, hogy a Minisztérium véleménye szerit a Veritaserum nem okoz semmilyen befolyásoltságot.

A miniszter összeszűkítette a szemét, és egy ingerült köpönyeg-lebbentéssel megfordult, majd Pitonnak szegezte a kérdést:

- Mr. Piton, akarja, hogy Harry Potter részt vegyen a kihallgatáson?

Piton tekintete Harry irányába fordult.

- Nem – válaszolta, és a miniszter diadalmasan horkant fel.

Harry elhúzta a száját, majd a bátorságát összeszedve ő is a varázsló elé lépett.

- Akarja, hogy én képviseljem a védelmét? – kérdezte, és a tompán csillogó fekete szemekbe nézett.

- Igen – szólalt meg Piton kis idő múlva.

- Ez ellentmondás! – háborodott fel Scrimgeour.

- Ő már csak ilyen ellentmondásos alak – mosolygott megkönnyebbülten Harry, és leült az egyik székre. Az idősödő mágus egy pillanatig csak nézte, majd szobormerev arccal intett Piton eddigi védőjének, hogy távozzon. Aztán Harryhez fordult.

- Én képviselem a vádat – jelentette ki hidegen – Felváltva, ötös csoportokban kérdéseket teszünk fel. Amennyiben bármelyikünk is eltér a tárgytól, a másik figyelmeztetheti, és jegyzőkönyvbe lesz véve. Megértette?

- Természetesen – dőlt hátra Harry a székén, jobb kezének maradványait esetlenül lógatva maga mellett. A miniszter észrevette ezt, de végül nem fűzött hozzá megjegyzést, hanem Percy felé fordult.

- Kérem vegye ezt jegyzőkönyvbe. Mr Potter mágikus aláírással igazolja, hogy átveszi Perselus Piton védelmét.

Percy fontoskodva leírta a sorokat egy speciális pergamenre, és a papírt Harry elé nyújtotta. Harry nagyon remélte, hogy a bal kezével is tud aláírást varázsolni, és megkocogtatta a lapot. Nemsokára megjelent cirkalmas betűkkel a neve, majd a pergamen megrázkódott, és apró megjegyzés jelent meg az aláírás alatt, hogy „Érvényes".

Scrimgeour csak egy pillantást vetett a pergamenre, aztán újból Percy felé intézte a szavait.

- Kérem emlékeztessen minket arra, hogy hol tartottunk.

Percy elrakta az aláírt lapot, és gyorsan átfutotta a leírt sorokat.

- Ön és Mr. Mallter a rutinkérdéseket tették fel Mr. Pitonnak, legutoljára az anyja neve került szóba, és bebizonyosodott, hogy a szérum kifogástalanul működik.

- Helyes – sétált Scrimgeour Piton elé – Akkor nézzük a lényegi kérdéseket.

Harry látta, ahogy a bájitaltanár fénytelen tekintete Scrimgeourra szegeződik, és a miniszter elkezdte a kihallgatást.

- Viseli ön a Sötét Jegyet?

- Igen – válaszolta Piton határozottan.

- Önként lett tagja a „Halálfalók" elnevezésű csoportnak?

- Szabad akaratomból.

- Követett el főben járó átkot?

- Igen.

- Melyikből mennyit?

- Nem emlékszem pontosan.

- Közöljön becsült adatokat!

- Ötvennél több Cruciatust, talán tizenhárom Imperiust, és pontosan öt halálos átkot – mondta Piton színtelen hangon, és közben az elsápadó Harryt nézte. Srimgeour elégedetten mosolyogva ült vissza a letaglózott fiú mellé.

- Még mindig biztos abban, hogy védeni akarja ezt az alakot? – kérdezte tőle. Harry igyekezte összeszedni a gondolatait, és beharapta az alsó ajkát.

- Igen – morogta végül barátságtalanul, és felállt. Érezte, hogy a tekintetek rászegeződnek.

- Kihez hűséges ebben a háborúban? – fordult Pitonhoz, és kissé szorongva várta a választ. Piton egy rövid ideig hallgatott.

- Albus Dumbledore-hoz és követőihez – mondta végül, és Harry felsóhajtott.

- Mondja el, kérem, hogy miért állt be halálfalónak!

- A Sötét Nagyúr kiirtotta a családomat. Egyedül a személyes bosszú vezérelt, és így akartam közel kerülni hozzá.

Harry elgondolkozva nézett Pitonra. Bár nagyon a védelmén volt, fel kellett tennie egy olyan kérdést, amit a lelkiismerete diktált.

- Hogy volt képes embereket ölni a halálos átokkal? – kérdezte szinte suttogva, és érezte, hogy Piton ráemeli a tekintetét.

- A kérdés pontatlan, de nincs is értelme. Nem öltem embereket a halálos átokkal.

Harry lemerevedett, és többen felhördültek. Miről beszél most Piton? Hiszen Dumbledore-ra is kimondta a halálos átkot! Majd hirtelen leesett a tantusz. Piton akár az _igazat_ mondhatja, hiszen Dumbledore _nem_ _halt_ meg!

- Kiket ölt meg akkor a halálos átokkal? – kérdezte felbátorodva.

- Sárkányokat, akiknek a meggyilkolása speciális tudást igényelt. A feladatköröm a Sötét Nagyúr szolgálatában leginkább a bájitalok készítésében merült ki.

- Csak hogy tisztázzuk: megölte Albus Dumbledore-t?

- Nem - válaszolta Piton. Harry elmosolyodott, miközben a fal mellett álló aurorok izgatott suttogásba kezdtek, és visszaült a székére. Scrimgeour dühösen állt fel a kérdéseihez.

- A többi főbenjáró átkot embereken követte el?

- Nem. Sokszor kellett például minisztériumi manókon alkalmaznom.

- Azt akarja elhitetni velünk, hogy embereken nem is végzett főbenjáró átkot?

- Nem, nem akarom. A Nagyúr parancsára gyakran kellett kínoznom varázslókat és muglikat is a Cruciatus-átokkal, vagy minisztériumi dolgozókat befolyásolnom az Imperiussal.

- Tehát bevallja, hogy önként részt vett a Minisztérium elleni szabotázsokban?

- Igen.

- Részt vett az Ehvatar nevezetű varázstárgy ellopásában két napja?

- Igen.

- Igaz az, hogy Ginevra Weasley is magával volt?

- Nem.

- Biztos, hogy még jól működik a szérum? – nézett hátra bosszúsan a Mágiaügyi Miniszter, miközben Piton határozott Igen-nel felelt erre a kérdésre is. De Percy sem tudott mást mondani, erre Scrimgeour még bosszúsabban ült vissza a helyére. Ismét Harry következett.

- Miért követte el az előbb említett bűnöket?

- Így tudtam életben maradni a halálfalók között, és véghezvinni a tervem, vagyis hogy megöljem a Sötét Nagyurat.

Harry érezte, hogy veszélyes vizekre evez, de kockáztatott. És tudnia kellett a választ

- Élvezte, hogy embereket kínoz?

- Undorodtam tőle.

- Hogy volt képes mégis megtenni?

- Úgy, hogy undorodtam magamtól is.

- Miért nem ölte meg végül Voldemortot? Nem volt rá alkalma?

Páran összerezzentek a névre, és Harry szinte biztos volt benne, hogy Percy nem írta le ezt a szót, de egyedül Piton viaskodó arcvonásait nézte.

- Talán… lett volna – préselte ki a fogai között a bájitaltanár – De azt hiszem túl gyáva voltam.

Harry lesütötte a szemét. Piton ezért meg fogja ölni, ha elmúlik a szérum hatása.

- Vállalná a halált, ha tudná, hogy ezzel megöli Voldemortot is?

- Tétovázás nélkül – fújta ki a levegőt megkönnyebbülten Piton.

A Mágiaügyi Miniszter jelezte Harrynek, hogy lejártak a kérdései, és ismét ő lépett színre.

- Megölne másokat is, ha tudná, hogy ezzel elpusztul Tudjukki is? – szegezte neki a kérdést.

- Igen. Néhány életért még megérné.

- Sorolja fel azokat az embereket, akiket nem áldozna fel!

- Lilith Boldemuder.

Harrynek feltűnt, hogy Scrimgeour nem lepődik meg a válaszon, és némi ravaszság csillan a szemében

- Egyedül ő? Miért?

Piton ajkai megremegtek.

- Ő… nagyon erős boszorkány. Közös célunk elérésében… élve segíthet a legtöbbet.

- Kérdezem máshogy – folytatta keményen Scrimgeour - Milyen jellegű a kapcsolata Miss Boldemuderrel?

- Jelenleg… Semmilyen – préselte ki a szavakat Piton.

- Volt maguk közt valaha testi kapcsolat?

- Igen – mondta a bájitaltanár, és a földet nézte.

- Tiltakozom! – pattant fel Harry olyan hevesen, hogy a jobb karjának maradványai szinte hallhatóan megreccsentek – Ennek semmi köze a témához! – vörösödött el, és fogalma sem volt arról, hogy hova akar a miniszter kilyukadni.

Scrimgeour arcára mosoly ült ki.

- Nos, mindjárt meglátja, hogy van köze a „témához". Ha megengedi…

Harry a döbbenettől nem is vette észre, hogy Scrimgeour kérdései már lejártak. Remegve visszaült a helyére. A szabályszerető Percy már majdnem közbeszólt, de végül ő is lesütötte a szemét, és a pergamenjét bámulta.

- Megmondaná nekünk, hogy ki Lilith Boldemuder anyja?

- A kérdésnek… nincs értelme – nyögte Piton, Harry szívébe pedig jeges rémület költözött. Honnan tudja…? Honnan tudja Scrimgeour?

- Kérdezem máshogy. Hogyan született Lilith Boldemuder?

Piton arcizmai megremegtek. Egy pillanatig úgy tűnt, mintha el akarná harapni a saját nyelvét, de a bájital végül nem engedte, hogy hallgasson.

- Ő… egy fekete alkímiából ismeretes ember-sárkány fúzió eredménye – nyögte. Többen döbbenten és utálkozva felhördültek a teremben, Harry pedig elsápadt.

- Nocsak – vonta össze a szemöldökét a miniszter – És maga tudott erről, amikor testi kapcsolatban volt vele?

- Igen – válaszolta Piton rekedten, és belevájta a körmeit szék karfájába. Harry zsibbadtan ült a helyén, és már tudta, hogy mire megy ki a játék.

- És ez igazi egyesülés volt? – folytatta Scrimgeour szinte gunyorosan, ami aligha illett a Griffendél-oroszlánhoz hasonlatos megjelenésére – Tudja, amolyan… sárkány-módra?

- Nem – suttogta Piton.

- Enyhítő körülmény – vetette oda neki a miniszter, és Percy felé fordult – Kérem írja át a Perselus Piton elleni vádakat a következőkre: Cruciatus és Imperius többszöri alkalmazása, és fajtalan magatartás. A Lilith Boldemuder jelzésű varázslény ellen pedig terjesszen fel elfogató-parancsot, és holnapra legyen rajta a Miniszteri Tanács varázslény-szakértőinek a pecsétje.

Percy jegyzetelni kezdett, Harry sebhelye pedig úgy lüktetett, mintha egy légkalapáccsal csapkodnák a homlokát. Valahogy Piton elé támolygott.

- Kérem, mondja meg, hogy mi tartja ilyen erősen a Roxfort pajzsait?

- Lilith Boldemuder varázslata.

- Ki mentette meg tegnap Harry Potter életét? – hadarta tovább.

- Lilith Boldemuder.

- Tett valaha Lilith Boldemuder bármit, ami veszélyeztetné mások életét?

- Nem – suttogta Piton – Nem ismerek nála jobb embert a földön.

- Elég volt, Potter! – szólt rá a miniszter, és felvette a köpenyét – A kihallgatást befejeztük. Holnap újra találkozunk – a szemében különös fény csillant – Minden szabályszerű lesz, és nyilvános! Holnapra kitöltve és aláírva itt lesz minden papír!

Harry lerogyott a székére.

- Hát nem látja…? – suttogta – Nem veszi észre, hogy mit csinált?

A miniszter nem válaszolt. Kíséretével együtt vetett még egy lenéző pillantást Harryre.

- A pajzsok mögött aurorok állnak. Amennyiben kiteszik innen a lábukat, végük – azzal megfordult, és távoztak a pinceteremből. Harry a még mindig lekötözött Pitonra meredt. Egyre rosszabbul érezte magát.

- Mi van a miniszterrel? És honnan tudta ezt Lilről? – kérdezte remegő hangon, és szinte el is felejtette, hogy Piton még mindig az Imperius hatása alatt van.

- Csak spekulatív választ tudok adni – jelentette ki a bájitaltanár – Scrimgeour jellemében apró változást érzek – talán egy egészen művészi Imperius hatása. Az is furcsa, hogy az üggyel ő személyesen foglalkozik. Az információk pedig minden bizonnyal a halálfalóktól származnak.

Harry egészen elszédült.

- Imperius…? A Mágiaügyi Miniszteren? – nyögte - És Lilt.. Ki fogják végezni?

- Igen – nyögte Piton.

Harry támolyogva felkelt, és a varázslóhoz sétált. Egy pálcaintéssel kiszabadította őt.

- Én rontottam el valamit? – kérdezte elkeseredetten.

- Nem. Nagyon… Mardekáros volt, a végét leszámítva.

Harry nekitámaszkodott a falnak, hogy csillapítsa a szédülését. A kő jótékony hűvöse átütött a talárján.

- Mit akar, visszamenjünk a szobájába?

- Nem.

Piton komor tekintetére megdöbbent.

- Akkor mit szeretne?

- Meghalni – válaszolta halkan a tanár, Harry pedig lesütötte a szemét.

- Bocsánat, én csak…

- Udvariatlanság valakivel Veritaserum hatása alatt csevegni.

Azzal Piton felállt a székről, tudomást sem véve az egyre zavartabb Harryről.

- Jól értettem… – folytatta aztán a fiú, a szédüléssel küszködve – jól értettem, hogy még engem is feláldozna, csak hogy megölje Voldemortot?

- Igen.

- Helyes – sóhajtott Harry – Én is magát.

- Ez így helyénvaló.

Harry biccentett a tanár felé.

- Sajnálom, amiket délelőtt mondtam – bökte ki végül.

- Én is – mondta a tanár.

- De hiszen maga… csupa kedveset mondott!

- Pontosan. Leköteleznél, ha befejeznéd a kérdéseket, Potter.

Harry elhúzta a száját. Most, hogy kezdett elmúlni Lil energiabűbájának hatása, egyre rosszabbul érezte magát.

- Visszakísérne a szobájába? – nézett Pitonra.

- Nem…N… Igen. Menjünk – azzal megfogta Harry bal könyökét.

- Múlik a szer hatása, hmm?

- Igen – válaszolt Piton, és lassan elhagyták a termet.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- _Három_ nap? – nézett Harry vádlón Lilre – nem mondhatja, hogy három napig akarnak altatni! Magukat holnap el akarják vinni!

Lil mintha nem is figyelt volna rá. Tűnődve kavarta a bájitalt, és Pitonhoz fordult.

- Mit gondolsz, jó már a színe?

Piton meglötykölte a fehér fény előtt.

- Még sosem csináltam ilyet, de én tennék bele még egy csepp akromantula-mérget.

Harrynek ez már sok volt.

- És én azt meg fogom inni? Az akromantula-mérget?

Lil mosolyogva hátrafordult.

- Ha ezen így megdöbbentél, jobb, ha el sem meséljük a többi hozzávalót.

Harry makacsul hallgatott, és visszadőlt az ágyára. Mióta visszaérkeztek, Piton csak közölte Lillel a tényeket, aki bólintott, mintha számított volna rá, aztán tovább főzték azt a rettenetes kinézetű bájitalt. Nem sokkal később kijelentették, hogy három napig altatni fogják, különben beleőrülne a fájdalomba, amit a hús visszanövesztése jelent.

Ezután nem szóltak hozzá egy szót sem, Piton még csak nem is nézett rá. Harry gyanította, hogy nem használt a törékeny jó viszonyuknak a varázsló kihallgatása. Még emlékezett arra, amikor Piton az ő „tökleve felett" akarta véletlenül megremegtetni Veritaserumot tartó kezét, és a sors furcsa fintorának tartotta, hogy végül is fordítva történt meg az eset.

Minden esetre, Piton fel sem nézett a bájitalokról, és Lil is csak nagyon ritkán. Többször kopogott valaki az ajtón, de a két mágus arról sem vett tudomást.

- Hagyni fogják magukat? – szegezte nekik dühösen a kérdést – Professzor, maga simán elintézhetné az aurorokat!

Lil fenézett a munkájából, egészen úgy, ahogy Dumbledore szokott ránézni a szemüvegkerete mögül.

- Csak tetézném a fajom elleni előítéleteket.

- De ki akarják végezni magát! – replikázott makacsul Harry, és azon gondolkozott, hogy vajon mindenki megőrült-e a környezetében. És hol van ilyenkor Dumbledore?

- Ne! Vedd lejjebb a lángot… úgy – csendült fel most Piton hangja – A hamvak különben átalakulnak.

- A mik? – nyögte Harry, és az asztalra nézett. Lil egy szürke folyadékkal teli lombikot melegített óvatosan.

Harry teljesen feladta, hogy párbeszédet kezdeményezzen velük. Igazából Dumbledore-al akart találkozni, és dühítette, hogy az igazgató pont most cserbenhagyta. Talán haragszik rá, amiért elment értük Voldemorthoz? Ez nagyon valószínű, de ilyet akkor sem tenne. Csak nem megint elfogták őket? Jeges rémület kezdte szorongatni a torkát, de ekkor valaki ismét kopogott.

Lil és Piton tudomást sem vett a dologról, Harry pedig megelégelte a helyzetet, és lassan felkelt. Odatámolygott az ajtóig és kinyitotta. Rögtön Hermione bozontos üstökét fedezte fel, és Ron nyúlánk alakját.

- Harry! – kiáltott fel a lány – Neked ágyban lenne a helyed!

- Ott leszek három napig – dünnyögte Harry majd tanácstalanul körbepillantott – Szerintem gyertek be, úgysem veszik észre.

Ez persze nem volt igaz, de a két felnőtt mágus valóban nem fűzött megjegyzést a létszámnövekedéshez. Ron és Hermione leültek Harry ágyának szélére.

- Hallottuk McGalagonytól, hogy mi történt – suttogta a lány – Jaj, olyan büszke vagyok rád Harry… Biztos jó kérdéseket tettél fel. Piton professzort most felmentették a gyilkosság vádja alól.

Harry türelmetlenül közbevágott.

- Nem értem el vele semmit. Így is életfogytiglani Azkaban vár rá, Lilt pedig _ki akarják végezni!_

Ron és Hermione is összerezzent és mindketten a boszorkányt bámulták.

- De ugye… öhh… - kezdett bele tétova suttogással Ron – Ugye nem fogja hagyni magát?

- De igen! – csattant fel Harry – valami faji előítéletes marhaságról beszélt, és…

Ekkor Piton hirtelen mozdulattal elfordult az asztaltól, a kezében egy kis üvegcsével.

- Mindenki tűnjön el az ágyról, aki két ép karral rendelkezik – villantotta rá a tekintetét a három jó barátra, és ez megtette a hatását. Ron és Hermione arrébbsomfordált, és gyanakodva nézték a szürke színű bájitalt.

Ahogy Harry is.

- Mi van benne? – kérdezte összevont szemöldökkel.

- Tényleg tudni akarod az igazat, hogy aztán üvöltözhess, Potter?

Harry elvörösödött.

- Igen! Vagyis… Nem fogok üvöltözni.

Ekkor Lil is odalépett mellé, és nyugtatóan megérintette a vállát.

- Bízz bennünk, Harry.

- Mi van benne? – ismételte makacsul, mire Piton az égnek emelte a tekintetét.

- Rendben van, Potter. Fő alapanyagai: Gishart hamvai, a te karodnak hamvai, és pár csepp unikornisvér.

- TESSÉK? – üvöltötte Harry. Sárkányhamvak… emlékezett, amikor Piton félretett belőlük. Na de a saját karja és… - NEM FOGOK unikornisvért inni!

- Ne hisztizz, Potter – sziszegte Piton.

- Az unikornis önként adta – nyugtatgatta Lil – Megkérdeztem tőle, elmagyaráztam a helyzeted, és szívesen adott. Jobbulást is kívánt.

- Én akkor sem fo… - Elhallgatott, amikor Piton egy türelmetlen mozdulattal egyenesen a gyomrába varázsolta a bájitalt – Te gazember…- motyogta, és rögtön elaludt.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Már ébredezik – hallotta meg Hermione hangját. Legutóbb alig sikerült felkelnie, de most rögtön kinyitotta a szemét, és felült. Két barátja szinte összerezzent a mozdulatra.

- Jól vagy? – kérdezte óvatosan Ron.

- Eltelt három nap? – vágott közbe Harry türelmetlenül, és kiugrott az ágyból.

- Igen – suttogta Hermione falfehéren.

- Piton és Lil?

- El… Elvitték őket – a lány hangja elcsuklott, aggódva figyelte barátjának minden mozdulatát – Jól vagy, Harry?

Harry felemelte a jobb kezét. Be volt teljesen pólyálva, de a mozdulat mégis szokatlanul könnyen ment. Látta, hogy immár nem csak a csont van a kötés alatt, sőt érezte a steril gyolcs puhaságát, és a szabályosan működő izomtónusokat a bőre alatt.

- Ron, segítenél leszedni? – kérte barátját, aki odaugrott, és pár pálcamozdulattal lefejtette róla a kötést.

Hermione a szája elé kapta a kezét, de Rontól és Harrytől csak egy döbbent nyögésre futotta.

Harry újdonsült jobb karját fehér pikkelyek borították. A formája egészen hasonlatos volt a régi kezéhez, de a színe… akár Voldemort kezéé. Körmei pedig valahol félúton voltak az emberi és a sárkánykarmok között.

- Ti ezt tudtátok? – nyögte végül.

- Csak sejtettük – mondta halkan Hermione – Piton professzor mielőtt… mielőtt elment azt mondta, hogy ne adjunk kést a kezedbe, amikor leveszed a kötést…

- Nagyon vicces – dünnyögte Harry, majd úgy döntött, hogy ezzel most nincs ideje foglalkozni, és magára rántotta a talárját. Közben észrevette, hogy mindkét barátja holtsápadtan bámul maga elé.

- Azt mondtátok, elvitték Lilt is? – kérdezte, valami nagyon rossztól tartva.

Hermione lesütötte a szemét, Ron pedig zavartan hümmögött. Harry kérdőn nézett rájuk.

- Elég sok minden történt három nap alatt, Harry - kezdett bele finoman Hermione – Mindketten önként megadták magukat Dumbledore tanácsára, de aztán…

- Volt egy kis probléma – folytatta Ron, mivel a lány hangja elcsuklott. Ő is sóhajtott – A Minisztérium elfogta Greybacket, akibe belenyomták Veritaserumot. Ezután persze elmondta, hogy Piton hithű halálfaló, és megölte Dumbledore-t. Piton kihallgatását pedig teljesen eltussolták…

Hermione bólogatott, és egészen kétségbeesett arccal folytatta.

- Ezek után különösen veszélyesnek nyilvánították mindkettőjüket. A Minisztérium tegnap hozott egy rendeletet a halálbüntetésekről, és… és…

A lány elsírta magát.

- Hermione… Mi történt? – rémült meg Harry.

- Halálra ítélték mindkettőjünket! – zokogta a lány – Ott voltunk a tárgyaláson, de nem tehettünk semmit! Pitont úgy állították be, mint Voldemort jobbkezét, Lilt pedig akár egy szörnyszülöttet… Kitalálták, hogy Voldemort teremtménye… – Az arcába temette a kezét, Ron pedig védelmezőn átölelte.

Harry remegni kezdett.

- Ez _nem lehet_ igaz! – csattant fel, és dühösen elkezdett fel-alá járkálni – Greyback! Méghogy elfogták! Voldemort maga vetette oda a Minisztériumnak! Szemét… mocskos… Mardekáros!

Lerogyott az ágyra, és ökölbe szorította a kezét.

- Mikor hajtják végre az ítéletet? – kérdezte dühtől remegő hangon, mire Hermione még jobban zokogni kezdett – Ne… csak nem…?

De Ron megrázta a fejét.

- Nem, de így is elkéstünk. Ma este öt órakor… Nyilvános kivégzés a Tárgyalóteremben, mert teljesen feltüzelték a népet…

Harry még mindig nem akarta elhinni

- Hogy tudják egyáltalán _fogva_ _tartani_ Lilt?

- Fogalmunk sincs – sóhajtotta Ron a zokogó Hermione helyett.

- És _hol a fenében van_ ilyenkor Dumbledore?!! – csattant fel Harry kétségbeesetten, és majdnem szétrobbant a méregtől.

Ekkor mintegy végszóra bíbor lángnyelv lobbant, és tűzvörös toll tűnt fel a levegőben. A toll lassan pörögve érkezett az ágyára, de benyomta a paplant, mintha hatalmas súlya lett volna. Harry egy ideig csak meredten bámulta.

- Szerintem neked szól – jegyezte meg Ron, mire Harry kicsit tétovázva megérintette a tollat, és rögtön betöltötte a fejét Dumbledore hangja.

„_Harry, igazán sajnálom, hogy nem tudok veled lenni ezekben a nehéz percekben, de a harc végjátékát készítem elő. A lépéseket viszont neked kell megtenned. Hiba csúszott a számításaimba. A halálfalók mélyebben beásták magukat a Minisztériumba, mint hittem. Kezükben az eszköz, hogy fogva tartsák és megöljék Lilt – ezt sosem gondoltam volna._

_Máskor azt javasolnám, hogy ne sodord magad veszélybe meggondolatlanul, de ez nem az a pillanat. Két jó ember élete van a kezedben, és egyedül neked van esélyed megmenteni őket. Küzdj legfőképp Lil miatt, mert a Roxfort védelme mindennél fontosabb._

_Tartsd szem előtt az egész varázsvilág sorsát Harry, és emlékezz arra, amit mondtam neked a jó és rossz varázslatokról, és a származásunk lényegtelen voltáról. Milliók fognak mögéd állni, ha megtalálod velük a közös nyelvet. Nemsokára újra találkozunk"_

Az üzenethez most először egy vízió is tartozott: Egészen furcsa volt, nem tudta hová tenni. A fejében hirtelen paták dobogtak, és nyilak repültek… Koboldok számolták az aranyat, és vérfarkasok üvöltöttek az óriások erdejében… Kentaurok bámulták a csillagokat, és manók hajlongtak varázslók előtt… Csak egy tűnő érzés volt, de Harry fejében végre összeállt a kép Dumbledore álmáról.

Kiesett a kezéből a toll, és ő maga pedig lerogyott a fölre.

- Harry… Harry, mi történt? – fogta meg a vállát Hermione.

Harry összeszorította a fogait, és sóhajtott.

- El kell mennem…- szólalt meg végül rekedt hangon – Már tudom, mit kell tennem.

Azzal hátat fordított nekik, és a pálcáját megragadva kirohant az ajtón.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nem vett róla tudomást, hogy mindvégig követik a barátai, még akkor sem, amikor végigfutott a Minisztérium aulájában.

Jól ismerte a járást a tárgyalóteremig, és most hirtelen felrémlett benne a saját perének emléke, amit a teljes Wizengamot elé tártak – de az akkori nyomasztó érzés semmi sem volt ehhez képest.

A Minisztérium szinte kiürült. Harry biztos volt benne, hogy minden dolgozója épp nyálcsorgatva várja két ember halálát… Elborzadt még a gondolatra is, és még gyorsabban futott, a lift után le a lépcsőn. Maga mögött hallotta Hermione és Ron zihálását, amikor végre megérkezett az ismerős ajtó elé.

Nem nézett hátra a barátaira, hanem egy határozott mozdulattal szélesre tárta az ajtószárnyakat, és belépett.

Az első dolog, amit észrevett, a tértágító bűbáj hatása volt a pinceteremben. Több mint ezer varázsló foglalt helyet az évszázad első nyilvános kivégzésén. Nyomasztó tömeg, nyomasztóan sok gyűlölettel… Páran döbbenten vették észre Harry megjelenését, de a legtöbben le sem vették a szemüket a terem közepéről.

Két láncos szék állt egy állványzaton: az egyiken Piton ült, csapzott hajjal, a másikon… Harry alig ismerte fel. Hogy még kevésbé tűnjön emberinek, Lil haját leborotválták, és valami rémes fekete ruhába öltöztették. A karjait lefogó láncok között apró skarlát villámok cikáztak… Honnan a pokolból szerezhetett kriladitot a Minisztérium?- döbbent le Harry.

De gondolkodni már nem maradt ideje. Egy szűk oldalfolyosóról két dementor siklott föl a pódiumra, és a levegő kihűlt a teremben. Minden tekintet rájuk szegeződött. Lil fel sem emelte a fejét, mintha elkábították volna, Piton pedig elsápadt.

Harry ereiben dübörögni kezdett a vér. Szinte vakon rohant a pódium felé, durván félrelökve pár embert, és ezzel egyre több meglepett kiáltás szakadt fel a tömegből. Többen a nevét kiáltották, de ő nem törődött velük.

Felszegezett pálcával a pódiumra ugrott.

- _Expecto Patronum_! – kiáltotta, és a pálcájából kiugró szarvast a csuklyás lélekszívókra uszította.

Hangzavar tört ki a teremben. Harry ekkor vette észre Rufus Scrimgeourt az első sorban, aki rögtön felpattant, és az aurorokra kiáltott.

- Kábító átkot! Most!

De a varázslók csak nehezen mozdultak. Néhányan ugyan kimondták az átkot magával a miniszterrel együtt, de addigra Harry gyorsan felvont egy pajzsot, és mind hatástalan maradt. Scrimgeour dühösen felkiáltott.

- Mi ez az egész, Potter?

- Pont ezt kérdezem ÉN! – harsant fel Harry hangja, és még mindig készenlétben tartotta a pálcáját – Mi folyik itt??! Mit keresnek itt a dementorok? Miért akarnak megölni két ártatlan embert?

Kimondott szavaira először néma csend válaszolt, aztán a hangzavar egy varázsütésre fülsiketítővé vált, és többen felpattantak. Harry egy vörös tűzgolyót lőtt fel a pálcájával, hogy magára vonja a figyelmet.

- Hát nem látjátok, hogy mi történik itt? – kiáltotta dühösen – Voldemort terve válik valóra ezekkel a gyilkosságokkal! Én _tudom,_ miről beszélek! Perselus Piton nem gyilkos, Lil pedig nem az ördög teremtménye!

Hallotta, hogy a többség továbbra is dühödten kiáltozik

- Eszednél vagy?

- Megölte Dumbledore-t!

- Tudjukki fattya…

- Meg vagy őrülve Potter?!

Harryben kezdett egyre jobban felhalmozódni a düh, és ökölbe szorított keze szinte ráolvadt a pálcájára. Észrevette, hogy ezüst szarvasa közben elenyészett, és a dementorok újra közelebb húzódtak az áldozataikhoz. Az egyik egészen közel hajolt Lil mozdulatlan arcához… Harry odalépett, és a pálcáját a csuklya alá nyomta.

- _Expecto Patronum!_ – kiáltotta a varázslatot, nem törődve a jéghideg érzéssel a pikkelyes bőrén. Ezüstszarvasa belerobbant a dementor arcába, és keresztülszökkent rajta. Harry boldog érzései, amik a szarvast alkották, olyan tömények voltak, hogy belülről vetették szét a lidércet, és az egy hátborzongató sikollyal megszűnt létezni.

Döbbent csend ült a teremre. A másik dementor menekülőre fogta, Harry pedig a tömeg felé fordult. Még Scrimgeour kezében is megremegett a pálca.

- _Hogy_ kerültek ide a dementorok? – folytatta dühösen Harry – Senkinek sem jutott az eszébe, hogy már régóta egy másik urat szolgálnak?

- Néhány… még maradt – dadogta egy minisztériumi hivatalnok az első sorból.

- Talán így van, ezt nem tudhatom – jelentette ki Harry enyhe gúnnyal – Amit viszont biztosan tudok, hogy Perselus Piton nem ölte meg Dumbledore-t, mint ahogy senki más sem. Ez Veritaserum hatása alatt állította, egy hivatalos minisztériumi kihallgatáson.

Meglepett suttogás futott végig a varázslókon.

- És jómagam is igazolhatom bárkinek, az emlékeim Merengőbe töltésével. Én ugyanis ott voltam, és Perselus Piton védelmét láttam el. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy sosem ölt embert, és mindig a jó oldal harcosa volt!

- Nem volt ilyen kihallgatás! – kiáltottak be többen, mire Harry tekintete a Scrimgeour mellet ülő vékony, vörös hajú fiatalemberre siklott.

- De igen, volt – mondta, még mindig Percyt fürkészve – talán az írnok utasítást kapott a jegyzőkönyv törlésére, de volt ilyen kihallgatás.

Harry látta, ahogy a szabályszerető Percy lassan megtörik a tekintetének súlya alatt. Észrevette az arcán a bűntudatot, ami talán már napok óta kínozta. Percy felnézett rá, és mintha egy hosszú álomból ébredt volna, félszegen felállt.

- Ezt… én is tanúsíthatom – szólalt meg egyre szabadabban csengő hangon, küzdve a bátorságának utolsó cseppjeivel – _Én_ írtam a jegyzőkönyvet. Perselus Piton többször kijelentette, hogy nem ölt embert… És hogy Albus Dumbledore-hoz hűséges! – az arca egészen kipirult - Nekem… azt mondták, hogy töröljem, mert nem volt igazából a szer hatása alatt… De én tudom, hogy nem lehet kijátszani a Veritaserumot!

Izgatott morajlás futott végig a sorokon, de ezt elnyomták a gyűlölet hullámai.

- Halálfaló volt!

- Összeszűrte a levet azzal a sárkány-fajtával!

- Csak nézz rá arra s szörnyetegre, lerí, hogy Tudjukki fattya!

- ELÉG! – ordította Harry, és a magasba tartotta a pálcáját – Mi kell még ahhoz, hogy felismerjétek a hibátokat? Lil valóban egy ember és egy sárkány gyermeke, de…

- Ezért meg kell ölni! – pattant fel Scrimgeour – A Varázsjog kimondja, hogy el kell pusztítanunk a tiltott varázslatok termékét!

Harry összeszorította a fogait, hogy ne átkozza meg őt.

- AKKOR MEG KELL VÁLTOZTATNI A TÖRVÉNYT! – kiáltotta – Mi ez a jogrendszer, aki nem engedi meg a jóknak, hogy éljenek? Piton a jó oldal harcosa, ezt ÉN mondom, Harry Potter! Lil Boldemuder halála pedig a vesztünket okozná, hiszen az ő mágiája védi a Roxfort falait! – végignézett a morajló tömegen, és a kétely lassan szétterülő hullámait fedezte fel bennük. De erősebbek voltak a dühös és a kételkedő hangok. Elsötétült a tekintete – Talán kell nektek még valami? Hát legyen!

Azzal Harry izzó betűket varázsolt a levegőbe, amik kirajzolták a BOLDEMUDER nevet, majd egy pöccintéssel átrendezte őket, és DUMBLEDORE lett belőle. Többen felszisszentek.

- Ha _érdekel_ valakit, Lil nem Voldemort, hanem _Dumbledore_ gyermeke! – harsogta túl a morajlást – Ezért ha azt mondjátok, hogy fekete mágiával született, azt mondjátok ezzel, hogy Dumbledore fekete mágus!

Még nagyobb lett a hangzavar. Szerencséjére senkinek sem jutott eszébe a rég halottnak hitt Aberforth. Harry most észrevett egy furcsa kinézetű varázslót a terem legszélén, aki derűsen mosolygott rá, és visszarakta a pálcáját az övébe. Gyanította, hogy az öreg kocsmáros az.

Amikor visszafordult, Rufus Scrimgeour már ott állt előtte. A férfi szemében egészen őrült fény csillant.

- Bolond szavakat beszélsz, Potter – harsogta - Te magad sem tagadod, hogy Piton főbenjáró átkokat követett el, és az a lény pedig tiltott varázslat eredménye. A törvényeink már ezer éve megállják a helyüket, és ezek a törvények elítélik mindkettőt!

Néhányan egyetértően felkiáltottak, Harry pedig ökölbe szorította a kezét. Ezúttal nem kiabált, de jéghideg szavaira mégis mindenki odafigyelt.

- Így lenne? – kérdezte egyenes hangon – Öljünk meg gondolkodó, szerető lényeket? Ítéljünk el félvéreket? Lehetetlenítsük el a kentaurok, manók, vérfarkasok életét? Mennyivel van több joga az élethez magának, vagy nekem, mint nekik?

- Most nem róluk van szó!

- De igen! – süvöltött vissza Harry – Mindig róluk van szó! Soha meg sem hallgatják, hogy mit akarnak más varázslények, és megfosztják őket minden jogtól! Sőt gyilkolják, és üldözik őket! Hogyan _merik_ jobbnak nevezni magukat Voldemortnál?

Őrületes hangzavar támadt, és csak részben Harry bejelentése miatt. A legtöbben ekkor vették észre, hogy az ajtóban egy igencsak furcsa társaság áll, és figyeli Harry minden szavát.

Goron, a büszke kentaur Firenzével az oldalán a pódiumhoz vágtatott. Dobby, és még néhány házimanó, valamint koboldok egy csoportja Ampókkal az élen követték, majd mögöttük feltűnt Hagrid és Madam Maxime. Legvégül Harry felfedezte Lupint, és egy másik sápadt varázslót.

Megkönnyebbülten vette észre, hogy két tűzvörös főnix kering a furcsa társaság felett, majd Fawkes leszállt Lil ölébe, Brian pedig az ő vállára.

_- Ügyes voltál, Harry_ – hallotta meg az igazgató hangját, miközben Goron megtorpant előtte.

- Nem vagy már csikó, Harry Potter – nézett le rá a kentaur – De bölcsen beszéltél, és az én erdőmben bármikor szívesen látott vendég vagy!

Fogalma sem volt arról, hogy Dumbledore hogy tudta mindezt elérni, de biccentett Goronnak.

- Köszönöm… a megtiszteltetést.

A hangzavar viszont nőttön nőtt, Scrimgeour pedig ismét kezdte feltalálni magát.

- Ki engedte be ezeket ide? – nézett rájuk elkerekedett szemekkel, mire Goron dühösen felágaskodott.

- Tudtommal a Minisztérium mindannyiunk érdekeit képviseli! – vetette oda gőgösen a miniszternek, de annak elfogyott a türelme. Odaintett az auror-gárdának, és maga is pálcát rántott.

- Nem fogom eltűrni ezt a rumlit egy tárgyalóteremben!

Harry könnyedén eléállt, és rászegezte a pálcáját.

- Én meg nem fogom tűrni, hogy bárkinek, aki jog szerint van itt, baja essen!

Scrimgeour szeme összeszűkült

- Szembeszegülsz a Mágiaügyi Miniszterrel?

- Pontosan – komorodott el Harry. Aztán hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve két kézbe vette, és maga elé tartotta a pálcáját. A tömeg döbbenten figyelte a mozdulatait, és a felcsendülő szavakat mindenki hallotta.

- Tőlem azt várjátok el, hogy öljem meg a Voldemortot – fogott bele kemény szavakkal – De ezért ti magatok _semmit_ sem tesztek! Még csak nem is hisztek nekem! Én nem akarok olyan varázslótársadalomban élni, ahol a jog ilyen igazságtalan korlátokat szül, félvérek, vérfarkasok, kentaurok közt! Nem akarok olyan törvényeknek engedelmeskedni, amelyek megengedik a jók lemészárlását! Ha ez a világos oldal, akkor én _mi_ _ellen_ harcolok? Ha nem vagytok hajlandóak változtatni ezen, eltöröm a pálcámat, és örökre távozok a varázsvilágból!

A csönd szinte égette a dobhártyáját. Amikor kihívóan meghajlította a pálcáját, többen felszisszentek. Ahogy Harry végignézett az arcokon, legtöbb helyen mardosó bűntudatot látott. Ebben a pillanatban tudta, hogy bármit is válaszoljon Scrimgeaur, ezt a csatát már ők nyerték meg.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Köszönöm a véleményeket! A következő fejezet címe: Karácsony, és 24-én kapjátok meg :)A részben a szokásosnál több hiba lehet, bocsi.

A livejournalom címét többen kérdeztétek: a történet fejlécén a nevünkre, majd ott a homepage linkre kattintva elérhetitek.

(köszöntöm az új olvasókat is :))


	21. Karácsony

**21. Karácsony**

Harry később alig emlékezett rá, hogy miként jutott ki a Wizengamot tárgyalóterméből. A beszédét követő néma csend nem szűnt, csupán a miniszter hátrált sápadt, zavart tekintettel az aurorok sorfalához. De Harry nem is nézett rájuk, és próbálva elfelejteni a balsejtelmeit a halálfalókról újra a foglyokhoz fordult. Senki sem akadályozta őt, még Scrimgeour sem. Rajta kívül csak Brian mozdult: felszállt a válláról, és szárnyait kiterjesztve figyelte a tömeget.

Pitont pár pálcamozdulattal sikerült kiszabadítania, de a varázsló sokáig meg sem moccant, csak tudatosan kerülte Harry pillantását. Végül holtsápadt arccal, és összeszorított fogakkal megpróbált felállni, de nem volt uralma az izmai felett. Térdre esett. Harry dühös pillantást küldött a jéggé dermedt Scrimgeour felé, mert jól ismerte a Cruciatus-átok ilyen hatását.

Tisztában volt vele, hogy Piton a büszkeségének utolsó cseppjeivel küzd, de ennek ellenére segített neki felállni. Próbált úgy viselkedni, mintha csak úgy mellékesen tenné, de valójában a tanár súlyának nagy része rá nehezedett. Végül némán intett Lupinnak, hogy segítsen, de meglepetésére Ron is odalépett mellé, majd együtt megtámogatták Pitont, és levezették az emelvényről.

Harry ezután az eszméletlennek tűnő Lilt próbálta kiszabadítani, de nem meglepő módon egyik átka sem boldogult a kriladit mágiájával. Valahogy annyira _más_ volt, mint minden varázslat, amit eddig ismert… Most már sejtette, hogy hogyan került ide a vörös kő, és ez dühítő volt.

A kriladit mágiáját egy egyszerű varázsló nem irányíthatta, de az a kígyószerű szörnyeteg minden nehézség nélkül képes volt rá… csak arra nem tudott rájönni, hogy _miként_ juthatott be a Minisztériumba. Kíváncsi volt, hogy a hivatalnokok közül ki nincs az Imperius hatása alatt Percy Weasley-n kívül. Hátrafordult a többi varázslényhez, és mintha csak ösztönösen cselekedne, megszólította őket.

- Egyedül nem boldogulok – mondta kimérten – Talán ha együtt megpróbáljuk… Különböző mágiával, mindannyian a saját nyitóvarázsainkat használva…

Szavait most először zavart morgás követte a tömegből. Goron, a feketeszőrű kentaur idegesen toppantott, de Firenze lenyugtatta, majd Harryhez fordult.

- Mi nem használunk zárakat – mondta az arany sörényű varázslény – Úgyhogy nyitóvarázsaink sincsenek.

- Nekünk viszont vannak, kentaur – dörzsölte össze hosszú ujjait Ampók ravasz mosollyal, és odasétált Harry mellé – Mi nem használunk olyan otromba mágiát, úgyhogy szívesen segítünk…

Goron szigorú vonású arcára dühös fintor ült ki, majd a tömeg döbbent morgásától kísérve felvágtatott ő is Lil székéhez.

- Ezt a tiszteletlen hangot nem tűrjük, nyamvadt kobold! – húzta ki magát, majd a tegezéből kikapott egy főnixtollal tűzött nyílvesszőt, és Harryhez fordult – Segítek, de ne számíts szokásos mágiára, varázsló!

- Nem is lesz rá szükség – bólintott Harry, majd kérdő tekintettel a házimanók felé fordult. Az izgatottan mocorgó Dobby mintha csak erre várt volna. Lekapta a sapkáit, és egy csettintéssel Harry mellé hoppanált.

- Dobby megtesz mindent, amit Harry Potter uram kér tőle! – sivította – Bármiben segítek, hogy kimenekítsük a nagy Albus Dumbledore lányát!

- Köszönöm, Dobby – mosolygott Harry, majd a tekintete Madam Maxime-ra és Hagridra siklott. Az óriás zavartan hümmögve lenézett rá.

- Sajnos mi nem segíthetünk, Harry – dörmögött Hagrid – Ugyanolyan varázslatokat használunk, mint az emberek…

Harry ezt tudta, és azt is, hogy Hagridnak még pálcája sincsen.

- Semmi gond, majd megoldjuk – mondta neki bíztatóan, és visszafordult Ampókhoz, Goronhoz és Dobbyhoz.

- Készen állnak? – kérdezte tőlük kicsit zavartan, hiszen abban sem volt biztos, hogy ő készen áll.

Goron nem válaszolt, csak felajzotta az íját, és a húrra illesztette a főnixtollas nyilat. Harry inkább nem kérdezte meg, hogy mit akar ezzel. Látta, hogy Ampók az ujjait dörzsölgeti, Dobby pedig a fülét húzkodja. Máskor talán még neki is mulatságosnak tűnt volna a jelenet, de ezúttal néma, várakozó csend volt a teremben.

Ő is felemelte a pálcáját. Érezte Goron kérdő pillantását, ahogy közelről észrevette a pikkelyes sárkánybőrt a karján, de nem szólt semmit.

- Háromra – jelentette ki végül, és számolni kezdett. Goron erős karjaival szinte pattanásig feszítette az íj húrját, Dobby pedig egy tűzlabdát gyűjtött a tenyerébe.

Amikor végére ért a számolásnak, mind a négyen varázsolni kezdtek. Harry a legerősebb zárnyitó-bűbájt küldte, amit csak ismert, Dobby fénygömbjétől pedig megremegett a bilincs anyaga. Goron gyorsan süvítő nyila fémes pengéssel és egy vörös villanással csapódott neki a béklyónak, a kobold hosszú ujjaiból előtörő mágia jeges ragyogással vonta be a zárat.

A bilincs hatalmas robajjal darabjaira tört, majd a kriladit a padlóra csorgott, és egyetlen kristállyá formálódott. Lil előrebukó testét végül Hagrid fogta meg, és a karjába vette a boszorkányt.

Harry lehajolt, és felvette a földről a diónyi vörös követ, majd hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve újra a varázslókhoz fordult, és a magasba emelte.

- Itt a bizonyíték arra, hogy a Minisztérium nem képes ellátni a feladatát! – csendült fel a hangja - Ez a darab kriladit nagyobb, mint bármelyik magánkézben levő kő, és nagyon erős varázs volt rajta. Olyan bonyolult bűbáj, hogy a kentaurok, manók és koboldok mágiája nélkül képtelenség lett volna kinyitni! Én egyetlen lényt ismerek, akinek birtokában van egy ilyen kő, és képes is Dumbledore lányát foglyul ejteni… ez pedig nem más, mint Voldemort Nagyúr!

Többen felsikoltottak a névre, de Harry zavartalanul folytatta.

- Márpedig ha a világ legnagyobb _bűnözője_ zavartalanul sétál az igazságszolgáltatás helyszínén, akkor ez a rendszer nem működőképes! – megvárta, míg szavainak visszhangja is elhal a teremben, majd halkan hozzátette – Gondolkozzanak el ezen… És hozzanak jó döntést.

Azzal lelépett az emelvényről, és furcsa kíséretével együtt a kijárat felé tartott a tisztelettel elhúzódó tömegben.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Az események híre futótűzként terjedt a minisztériumi eset után, Harry alig tudta nyomon követni őket egyre jobban lüktető sebhelyével. Mint azt már megszokhatta, a közvetlen veszély elmúltával pocsékul érezte magát. Miközben az újságok már aznap délután lehozták a teljes sztorit, Harry végig azzal a furcsa érzéssel küzdött, hogy _nem ő_ volt, aki ezeket a szavakat mondta, nem ő szőtt ravasz mondatokat és fogott bele a varázsvilág összekovácsolásába… Mintha minden egy nagyobb, rajta kívül álló terv része lett volna. Az idő csak sodorta őt előre, az események pedig úgy követték egymást, ahogy annak _lennie kellett_. Beszélni akart Dumbledore-ral. Meg akarta kérdezni mindenről, és a főnix egy bíztató vállszorítással megígérte neki, hogy erre még aznap este sor kerül.

De addig még tárgyalnia kellett Goronnal, Ampókkal és a többi varázslénnyel is. Egyelőre azonban csak abban egyeztek meg, hogy gyűlést hívnak össze a Tiltott Rengetegbe. Harry őszintén örült ennek a kis haladéknak, mert hirtelen nem tudott volna mit mondani nekik.

A közös varázslatuk emléke, mint egyfajta misztikus szövetség kezdete lebegett a levegőben, felrázva a kedélyeket nem csak bennük, hanem az egész varázsvilágban. Az Esti Prófétában már korszakalkotó történelmi eseményről esett szó, és az extázis hangulata lassan átragadt mindenkire, elnyomva Voldemort egyre gyakrabban előforduló gyilkosságainak sötét hírét, vagy a Minisztérium hiábavaló próbálkozásait, hogy visszaszerezze a tekintélyét. A varázsvilág, akár egy alvó oroszlán, most elkezdett ébredezni, és mindenki megérezte a változás szelét.

Ezek után Harry nem vágyott másra, minthogy visszamenekülhessen a Griffendél-toronyba, de hamar rá kellett jönnie, hogy már semmi sem ugyanaz. A kedvenc helyük most nem jelentett számára megnyugvást, és észrevette, hogy Ron és Hermione sem tud mit mondani neki. Többnyire hallgattak. Barátságuk sok éve alatt már megtanulták ennek a jelentőségét is, de sokáig így sem maradhattak egyedül, mert amint a Griffendélesek tudomást szereztek a Minisztériumban történtekről, szinte egytől egyig felkeresték Harryt. Seamus ünnepélyesen biztosította őt a teljes támogatásról „saját maga és a családja" részéről, de a többiek sem maradtak le tőle. Harry legnagyobb meglepetésére még a Mardekárból is kezet ráztak vele néhányan a folyosón, sőt az egyikőjük, Blaise pedig egy furcsa címert nyomott a kezébe – Hermione szerint a családjának a címerét, és ez valami aranyvérű szokás volt a lojalitás kifejezésére.

Este meglátogatták Lilt is a gyengélkedőben. Piton is ott volt vele, de amint meglátta őket, még mindig bicegve távozott a kandallón keresztül. A boszorkány eszméletlen volt, és az öreg gyógyító szerint hasonló álmot él át, mint amikor visszahozta a létezésbe a Roxfort kísérteteit. Harry sejtette, hogy a Roxfort pajzsaira ügyel minden erejével, a teste pedig legyengült. Semmit sem tehettek érte, így elég gyorsan távoztak. Kifelé menet észrevették Malfoyt is, aki az egyik félreeső ágyon makacsul alvást színlelt. Harry egy darabig töprengett, hogy megszólítsa-e, de végül követte a barátait.

Legnehezebb mégis az volt, amikor Ginnyvel találkozott. A lány késő este érkezett a Griffendél-toronyba, amikor már csak a három jóbarát ült a kandalló fénykörében. Harry ránézett a sápadt arcra, és Ginny végül visszanézett rá. Mintha mindketten vártak volna valamire. Harrynek ismerős, és mégis idegen volt a lány minden mozdulata, és ugyanezt a zavartságot fedezte fel a kék szemekben. Végül tétován felállt, hogy beszéljen vele, de Ginny váratlanul megfordult, és a hálótermekbe menekült.

Ron már éppen mondani akart valamit, és Hermione is letette a kezéből az újságot, amiből épp Vitrol cikkét olvasta, de Harry torka összeszorult még a gondolatra is, hogy most esetleg magyarázkodnia kelljen. Ledobta a kezében tartott papírokat az asztalra, és ő is a hálószobájukba rohant. Lerúgta a cipőjét, és behúzta a baldachinos ágy függönyét maga mögött.

Kétségbeesetten próbálta összehúzni magát minél kisebbre, és a párnájával leszorította a fülét. Még azt sem tudta megmondani, hogy miért teszi ezt, de valahogy az volt az érzése, hogy Ginny Weasley egy másik szobában most pont ugyanezt csinálja.

Észre sem vette, hogy mikor érkezett meg Dumbledore. Alig akart tudomást venni róla, hogy gyengéden noszogatta, de végül kelletlenül felvette a cipőjét és a köpenyét, és hagyta, hogy elragadják őt a tűzvörös lángok.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dumbledore nem sokat szólt, míg elérkeztek a házukhoz. Az Időtlen Idők Erdejében épp akkor kezdett el esni a hó, és vékony, csillogó réteggel vonta be az avart. Már sötétedett. A mágus földig érő köpenye lesimította a fagyott füvet a réten, és Harry ekkor vette észre a Nap utolsó sugarainál, hogy a szeme körül már megjelent néhány ránc, és hosszú hajának pár tincse lassan őszbe fordul.

Az igazgató végül beinvitálta Harryt a házba, és tüzet gyújtott a kandallóban. Közben egész halkan dúdolgatott valamit, valami ősit, nagyon régit, mintha meg is feledkezett volna tanítványának jelenlétéről. De Harry nem szólt neki. Csak figyelte, amint Dumbledore a szekrényből kivesz egy sötétvörös folyadékkal teli palackot, és két poharat, majd leül vele szemben, az asztal túloldalára.

- Manóbor – mondta mosolyogva Harry kérdő pillantására – Pont egyidős velem, nagyon jó évjárat.

Harry felvonta a szemöldökét, miközben Dumbledore kinyitotta a palackot.

- Nem akarja valamilyen különleges alkalomra tartogatni? – nézett rá kérdőn. Az igazgató mintha jót mulatott volna ezen, és miután a teli poharat Harrynek adta, hátradőlt a fotelében.

- Minden napja az életnek különleges, Harry – fogott bele mosolyogva – Ez a nap pedig… kifejezetten különleges. Továbbá úgy vélem, szükségem van némi alkoholra, hogy teljes nyugalommal végighallgathassam a kérdéseidet.

Harry bosszankodva vette tudomásul, hogy elvörösödik. Az igazgató úgy látszik megérezte, hogy már órák óta csak arra vár hogy letámadhassa őt a kérdések özönével, de most hirtelen azt sem tudta, hogy melyikkel kezdje.

- Mi volt ez az egész? – fújta ki végül a levegőt, majd Dumbledore értetlen pillantására hozzátette – Úgy értem… hogy akkor, amikor kint álltam a sok ember előtt, pontosan tudtam, hogy mit kell mondanom… De most már fogalmam sincs, hogyan tettem.

Észre sem vette, hogy kerüli a varázsló tekintetét.

- Úgy érted – folytatta óvatosan Dumbledore – Hogy saját magadhoz képest indokolatlanul ravasz voltál?

- Igen – fészkelődött kényelmetlenül Harry – Az eredeti ötletem az volt, hogy csak bemegyek és kihozom őket, de valamiért úgy éreztem, hogy _beszélnem_ kell. Mert… hogy így lesz minden jó…

Bosszantotta, hogy nem tudja rendesen szavakba önteni a gondolatait, ezért a zavarát palástolva belekortyolt a manóborba. Száraz vörösbor volt, és gyümölcsök illatát árasztotta egy egészen más korból. Dumbledore szokatlanul sokáig hallgatott.

- Gondolom emlékszel arra, hogy a süveg a Mardekárba akart osztani. Nos… Mindezt nyilván nem véletlenül tette. A ravaszságot jómagam hosszú évek tapasztalatával szereztem, de egyesek születnek ezzel…

- Én nem így születtem – villant meg Harry szeme. Végre elérkeztek ahhoz a ponthoz, ami leginkább aggasztotta. Lehalkította a hangját – Én… ezek a tulajdonságaim nem Lily és James Potter öröksége, hanem inkább Voldemorté.

Csend lett. Dumbledore tűnődve forgatta a kezében a félig már kiürült poharat.

- Harry – nézett bele aztán a fiú szemébe – Sokszor mondtam már, hogy nem a képességeink vagy az örökségünk határozza meg azt, hogy kik vagyunk, hanem a tetteink. Láthattad, hogy Nagini is az életét áldozta érted. Voldemort egyetlen barátja… egyetlen bizalmasa a te oldaladra állt. Tom Denem most dühös, elképesztően az, és épp ezért veszélyes. Ami meg a mentőakciódat illeti…

Harry türelmetlenül felszisszent, és lerakta a poharát.

- Most azt akarja mondani, hogy meggondolatlanul cselekedtem – morogta lemondóan – És hogy nem kellett volna kockáztatnom az én _értékes_ életemet azért, hogy megmentsem magukat.

Az igazgató könnyedén elmosolyodott.

- Ellenkezőleg. Meg akartam köszönni, amit tettél. A lojalitásod sokszor ámulatba ejt.

Harry meglepetten nézett fel az igazgató arcára. Már megtanulta, hogy Dumbledore szavai jelentősek, még akkor is, ha semmit sem mond velük. Most éppen az ismerte el, hogy Harryt immár felnőtt embernek tekinti, akinek nincs szüksége az útmutatásra. Ez egyszerre volt nyomasztó és jó érzés is.

- Köszönöm – motyogta végül, és nem értette, hogy honnan került elő az a jeges vasmarok, ami kegyetlenül szorongatja a torkát.

- Nem, dehogy – udvariaskodott Dumbledore, és a fiú arcát fürkészte – én köszönöm.

Harry lesütötte a szemét. Egy fenét volt igaza Dumbledore-nak. Ezúttal nem.

- Attól tartok, hibáztam… - vetette ellen, és felsóhajtott – Voldemort most már tud arról, hogy mi ismerjük a Horcruxait.

Dumbledore lassan bólintott.

- Ez így van, Harry – dünnyögte, és a szakállát simogatta – Sőt, mostanra minden bizonnyal meggyőződött arról, hogy már csak egy Horcruxa maradt: Griffendél pálcája.

Harry torkát szorongatni kezdte a bűntudat.

- Mi akadályozza meg őt abban, hogy újat csináljon? – kérdezte aztán reményvesztetten.

- Szerencsénk van ilyen szempontból – forgatta a poharát töprengve a varázsló – Az idő az, ami akadályt szab a tervei elé.

- Hogyan? Nincs ideje elkészíteni?

- De – mosolygott keserűen Dumbledore – Minden bizonnyal van. Ám én véletlenül tudom, hogy mi minden kell egy Horcrux elkészítéséhez: többek között egy bájital, amit ő saját kezűleg készít, és a fekete mágia nagy találmánya. Egy alapanyagja viszont biztos nincs meg hozzá.

- Mi az? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Harry

- Vérfarkas vére, amit holdfogyatkozáskor ontanak ki – mondta Dumbledore, majd Harry értetlen pillantására hozzátette – Holdfogyatkozáskor pont telihold lenne, de a Föld eltakarja a Nap fényét. Ilyenkor a vérfarkasok csak félig alakulnak át… nagyon fájdalmas, és kibírhatatlan éjszaka ez számukra. Ez a vér romlandó, tehát Voldemortnak nem lehet készleten. Így meg kell várnia a következő holdfogyatkozást.

Harry komor pillantást vetett a saját poharára.

- Mennyi időnk van? – kérdezte halkan.

- Talán elég – mormogta zárkózottan Dumbledore – Május hatodikáig még hosszú az idő.

Harry nem tudott mit válaszolni. Valóban távolinak tűnt ez az időpont, de ismerte az időnek azt a bosszantó tulajdonságát, hogy hamar elmúlik. Felvette a poharát az asztalról, és újra belekortyolt. A manók bora kellemes zsibbadással áradt szét az ereiben. Ivott még egy nagyobb kortyot, hogy legyen bátorsága feltenni a következő kérdését, amire sajnos sejtette a választ.

- Mi történt Ginnyvel? – motyogta szinte teljesen érthetetlenül, de Dumbledore amúgy sem hagyatkozott sokszor a verbális kommunikációra.

- Úgy érted, hogy miért változtál vissza Mardekár kastélyában?

Harry bólogatott, és a padlót bámulta. Az igazgató hallgatásából arra következtetett, hogy most valami hosszú és kifacsart választ fog hallani.

- Gondolom ezt te magad is sejted – sóhajtotta végül Dumbledore. A hangja öregesen csengett, és egyáltalán nem fordította ki a szavakat – A kapcsolat… ami köztetek volt, az szakadt meg. Az Amoremorfeo bájital csak akkor működik, ha két ember nagyon szereti egymást – Harry itt felnézett rá. Az igazgató arca néma fájdalmat tükrözött - Tom Denem a vele született fekete mágiával ezt az érzést pusztította el bennetek… Ez a legvisszataszítóbb átok, amit valaha láttam.

Harryt nem érte váratlanul a válasz, mégis rettenetes volt így hallani. Nem fájdalmat, vagy veszteséget érzett, hanem dühöt. Dühöt afelett, hogy nem _érez_ semmit, amikor Dumbledore arról beszél, hogy szeretett valakit, de ő már az emlékét is elvesztette.

Nem tudott visszaemlékezni arra, hogy mit szeretett Ginnyben. Nem értett semmit, ami valaha hozzákötötte – tisztán látta az emlékeiben, hogy régen együtt voltak, de minden csók hamis színjátéknak tűnt most számára, és minden érintés emléke kényelmetlen érzéssel töltötte el.

- Nem lehet… _tenni_ ellene valamit? – nézett könyörgően az idősebb varázslóra.

Dumbledore újratöltötte mindkettőjük poharát, és csak azután válaszolt.

- De igen, Harry. Megtanulhatjátok újra szeretni egymást. A szeretet képességét nem rabolhatta el tőled Voldemort, így ha igazán akarjátok…

- Nem tudom, hogy akarom-e – vágott közbe Harry – Nem emlékszem, hogy milyen volt.

Lehajtotta a fejét. Furcsa érzés volt szerelmi ügyekről beszélnie az igazgatóval, és még furcsább volt, hogy az öreg varázsló ezt a problémát is a lehető legkomolyabban kezelte.

- Szeretted őt, Harry – mondta halkan Dumbledore – Ez sugárzott az egész lényedből, és ő is szeretett téged. Ha nem változtatok nagyon azóta, újból rá fogtok jönni…

- Pont ez a bajom! – csattan fel Harry, majd lehalkította a hangát – Hogy változom… Folyamatosan változom… - motyogta végül, és a sárkánypikkelyes kezét bámulta. Olyan nehezen törtek elő belőle a szavak, mintha még mindig egy korty levegőért küzdene.

- Amikor elpusztítok egy Horcruxot… - nyögte – Minden megváltozik. Minden más és idegen lesz… Nem értek semmit… Legutóbb is… Bepánikoltam. Piton próbált lenyugtatni.

Dumbledore átnyúlt az asztal felett, és megszorította Harry pikkelyes kezét.

- Ugyanolyan jó ember vagy, mint akit már tizenhét éve ismerek – mosolygott rá – Ne hagyd, hogy a sötét árnyak ellepjék a szívedet. Voldemort nem élhet örökké. És a te kezedben ott van a hatalom, hogy elpusztítsd…

Harry belefúrta a tekintetét a kék szemekbe.

- Nem vagyok elég erős – mondta halkan, remegő hanggal – Amikor leleplezett… Megéreztem az erejét. Nagyobb volt, mint az enyém, ravaszabb… - felnyögött – Ha _sikerülne_ egy ilyen lényt megölnöm, magam is csak gonosz lehetnék…

Próbálta lenyelni a jeges gombócot a torkában, de nem ment. Dumbledore végül felállt, és leült mellé a díványra. Átkarolta a vállát, mintha ezzel megvédhetné mindentől.

- Sajnálom, Harry – suttogta – Tudom, hogy nehéz a teher. Nem sokkal voltam idősebb nálad, amikor a múlt század egyik nagy sötét mágusát elpusztítottam. Nekem ugyan nem kellett Horcruxokat megsemmisítenem, de azt bizton állíthatom, hogy a gonosz megölésével még nem válsz azzá…

Harry felnézett rá. Nem tudta, hogy miért, vagy hogyan, de érezte az igazgató hangjából, hogy elhallgat valamit. Valamit, amit Gishart sem akart elmondani neki. Valamit, amit Lil is tud, amint meglátta testének furcsa mágikus fonalait. Már éppen nyitotta volna a száját, hogy kérdőre vonja, amikor Dumbledore elterelte a szót.

- És nem leszel egyedül ebben a harcban. Azt hiszem, az évezred legfontosabb szövetsége köttetett jelképesen ma délután, amikor közös varázslattal kiszabadítottátok Lilt. Briliáns ötlet volt.

Harry lehajtotta a fejét.

- Ez is csak egy megérzés volt – dünnyögte – Fogalmam sincs, hogyan találtam ki.

- Úgy, hogy ösztönösen érzed a mágiát, Harry. És abban is igazad volt, hogy Voldemort kriladitja tartotta Lilt fogva. Pontosabban, ha jól becsültem a kő fele, ami Mardekár örökségéből származott. Minket is ezzel korlátozott.

- Hogyan juthatott be a Minisztériumba? – vonta össze a szemöldökét Harry, mire az igazgató csak megrázta a fejét.

- Ez nem lehetett túl nehéz a számára – mondta – A legtöbb hivatalnok közé már beépültek a halálfalók, magam sem sejtettem, hogy ennyire. Normális esetben sosem fordulhatna elő, hogy ilyen kirakatpert és kivégzést rendezzenek… de Voldemort ezúttal is hibázott. Ha figyelted Scrimgeour arcát, akkor a tegnapi események hatására kikerült az Imperius hatása alól. Ahogy őt ismerem, még holnap le fog mondani, az egész Minisztertanáccsal együtt.

Harry a döbbenettől megszólalni sem tudott.

- Tényleg ezt tenné?

- Elég erélyes ember.

- De akkor… Ki lesz az új miniszter?

Dumbledore elgondolkozva kortyolt a borába, és az ablakkeretre gyűlő hópelyheket nézte.

- A közhangulatot figyelembe véve minden bizonnyal téged kérnek fel rá.

Harry megránduló kezével majdnem kiöntötte a bort.

- Engem?

- Elég meggyőző beszédet mondtál – mondta bujkáló mosollyal az igazgató – Talán nem is vetted észre, de egyértelműen leiskoláztad a Minisztériumot. Ha nem tévedek, az újságok csak erről beszélnek, és a közhangulat egyértelműen a te oldaladon áll. Hatalmas tömeg előtt megöltél egy dementort, és közös varázslattal megszűntettél egy erős bűbájt. Erre Merlin és Albus Dumbledore óta nem volt példa – tette hozzá széles mosollyal az igazgató.

Harry teljesen össze volt zavarodva.

- De én nem akarok miniszter lenni! – tiltakozott szinte dühösen.

- Ezt reméltem is – bólogatott az igazgató – De ezekben a napokban hallgatnak rád, és ezt kihasználhatod. Elmondhatod a sajtónak, hogy az én akaratom a Roxforthoz köt téged, de javasolnál egy másik, erős Mágiaügyi Minisztert…

Harry meglepetten nézett a csillogó kék szemekbe.

- És ki legyen az? – kérdezte gyanakodva.

- Gondolkozz, Harry… - fogott bele az igazgató, és hátradőlt – sokat tárgyaltam a varázslényekkel, persze nem mint Albus Dumbledore, hanem mint Harry Potter követe. Egyezkedtem velük. Mindenkinek van valamilyen gondja, amit egy erős miniszter megoldhatna. A kentaurok saját iskolát szeretnének a Tiltott Rengetegben, az óriások letelepedési engedélyt a hegyekben, a vérfarkasok normális életkörülményeket, és megfelelő gyógyszeres kezelést. A manók nagyjából elégedettek, de a sorozatos verések ellen néhányan felszólaltak. A koboldok szabad kereskedési jogot szeretnének… És ha kicsit toleránsak vagyunk a varázslények problémáira, mellénk állnak a háborúban. Te nagyon jó kezdeti lépést tettél meg ezirányban, de nem neked kell befejezned, hanem olyasvalakinek, aki közülük való.

Harry álla leesett.

- Úgy érti… hogy legyen egy manó vagy egy kobold a Mágiaügyi Miniszter? – nyögte.

- Ugyan már, Harry, hova tetted a Mardekáros ravaszságod? – ugratta mosolyogva az igazgató – Őket sosem fogadnák el, így hát egy kompromisszumos megoldás kell. Természetesen egy emberre gondolok, aki régi varázslócsaládból származik, továbbá kitűnő eredménnyel, prefektusként végezte el a Roxfortot, és sajnálatos állapota ellenére soha, semmi baja sem volt a törvénnyel…

- Lupin! – kiáltott fel aztán Harry, mire Dumbledore elmosolyodott.

- Pontosan. Ha elmondod a sajtónak, hogy mennyire bízol benne, mentorodnak és barátodnak tartod, a választás gyakorlatilag eldőlt. Tedd hozzá azt is a hatás kedvéért, hogy a halálom után ő irányította a Főnix Rendet. Remusban megvan a tehetség ahhoz, hogy rendberakja a dolgokat, és megtegye a szükséges lépéseket.

Harry erre elmosolyodott. Elképzelte Lupint mágiaügyi miniszterként, és tudta, hogy az igazgató ismét jól döntött. Dumbledore közben újratöltötte a poharaikat, és a szemébe nézett.

- A változáshoz mindig nagy erő kell, Harry –mondta komoly hangon – Sokszor az árral szembe kell úszni, és harcolni az igazunkért. Ha jól játszod ki a kártyalapokat, a jók oldala győzelemmel fejezheti be a háborút.

Harry egy szomorú pillantást vetett rá. Dumbledore mesterien értett ahhoz, hogy mikért rontsa el a pillanatnyi jókedvét, de bólintott, hogy megértette. Megértette, hogy mindennek ára van, és azt is, hogy ezt az árat most neki kell megfizetnie.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dumbledore visszavitte őt a kastélyba, és Harry számára érthetetlen módon (bár később a szándékosságot sem zárta ki) a klubhelyiségben tette le, majd újra eltűnt. Csak annyit mondott, hogy Fawkesszal együtt Lilre vigyáznak majd.

Harry már épp indult volna vissza a hálószobájukba, amikor a lányok folyosója felől egy vörös üstök, és egy fehér hálóruha tulajdonosa tűnt fel. Amikor felismerte a lányt, jéggé dermedt. Ginny ugyanúgy meglepődött, és bár pár pillanatig nagyon úgy tűnt hogy szeretné, végül mégsem menekült el. Hosszú másodpercekig csak nézték egymást, és tartották a távolságot. Aztán Ginny szólalt meg először.

- Szia – mondta tétován.

- Szia… - halotta Harry a saját hangját kissé rekedten – Öhmm… mit csinálsz itt ilyen későn?

- Hát… nem tudtam aludni.

- Oh.

Pár pillanatig kényelmetlenül ácsorogtak egymással szemben.

- És te? – kérdezett vissza Ginny, és Harry látta rajta, hogy nagyon ostobán érzi magát.

- Hát csak… Épp Briannel beszélgettem.

Ginny bólintott, majd a padlót bámulta, és újból hallgattak. Harry tudta, hogy ezt a beszélgetést nem kerülheti el, ezért inkább összeszedte a bátorságát.

- Ginny, én nem tudom, hogy tudod- e mi történt velünk… - kezdett bele kényelmetlenül. A lány felemelte rá a tekintetét, és ő néma vívódást látott benne.

- Tudom – sóhajtott Ginny - Boldemuder professzor már három napja elmondta. Alig hiszem el, de… nem emlékszem semmire, amit éreztem.

- Én sem – rázta meg a fejét Harry, és a tekintete elsötétült a haragtól – Nem tudtam, hogy létezik ilyen varázs, de Voldemort mégis megtette.

Ginnyre nézett. A lány nem rezdült össze a sötét mágus nevének hallatán, és halványan elmosolyodott.

- Erre viszont emlékszem – mondta halkan – Hogy te tanítottál meg engem félelem nélkül kimondani ezt a nevet.

Harry sokáig hallgatott, és a lány arcát fürkészte. Felfedezte benne a halvány árnyékát egy régi érzésnek, és hirtelen elhatározással megfogta Ginny kezét. Idegen, mégis ismerős volt a puha bőr tapintása, és mély űrt hagyott a lelkében. Ginny csak egy tétova, ösztönös kísérletet tett a szabadulásra, aztán nem mozdult, és furcsán összefonódó kezükről visszanézett Harryre.

- Nem tudom, hogy te hogy vagy vele – kezdett bele Harry – De én nem akarom, hogy egy sötét varázslat megváltoztassa a sorsom… Fogalmam sincs, mit érzek, de talán… Megpróbálhatnánk együtt kideríteni, és újra megismerni egymást.

Kérdőn nézett a lányra. Ginny a szája szélét harapdálta, aztán halványan elmosolyodott, és gyengéden kiszabadította a kezét Harry ujjai közül.

- Én sem engedem – mondta halkan – És lesz időnk újból megismerni egymást. Hivatalos vagy hozzánk karácsonyra, ha jól tudom.

Harry biccentett, de közben rossz érzéssel töltötte el, ahogy a bőre kihűlt Ginny kezének a helyén.

- Idén két karácsonyom is lesz. – mondta végül - Az egyiket az Erdőben töltöm, Brianékkal. Nem is tudom, melyiket várom jobban – mosolygott bátortalanul a lányra, miközben jól tudta, hogy a saját érzéseivel megküzdeni talán ugyanolyan nehéz lesz, mint csatát nyerni Voldemort ellen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vastag hótakaró lepte el decemberben a kastélyt és a parkot, és a hó új időket hozott a varázsvilágba. Az újraalakuló kormány élére Remus Lupin került – Harry interjúja után, amit a Reggeli Prófétának adott, a többi jelölt udvariasan visszalépett. Harry ettől kissé kényelmetlenül érezte magát, de azt el kellett ismernie, hogy mind a varázsvilágnak, mind Lupinnak szüksége volt erre a változásra. Apja régi barátja egészen máshogy festett szerény, de mégsem foltos ünnepi talárjában az eskü letételekor, és Tonks is büszkén mosolyogva figyelte őt.

Hosszú évek után talán most először volt igazán jó minisztere a varázsvilágnak. Lupin a Főnix Rendjének segítségével lassan kezdte felszámolni a halálfaló-szimpatizánsokat a Minisztériumban, és elkezdte a varázslények ügyeit is törvénybe vinni.

Harry nem sokat foglalkozott az események további alakulásával, de ezúttal teljes támogatásáról biztosította a kormányt. Próbált minél jobban elhúzódni a nyilvánosságról, de persze a cikkek áradata nem fejeződött be. Hogy kimentse Ginnyt az Ehvatar ellopásának vádja alól, és hogy jobb színben feltüntesse Pitont és Lilt is, végül elmesélte a sajtónak a Mardekár kastélyában történteket, gondosan kihagyva belőle Malfoy szerepét.

A fiú jelenlétéről a Roxfortban még mindig csak Madam Pomfrey tudott, és Harry egy darabig titokban akarta tartani. Nem akarta, hogy Lupin újdonsült kormánya csak az ő szavára felmentsen egy volt halálfalót, és abban sem volt biztos, hogy ki akar állni mellette. Malfoy valószínűleg félelemből hagyta ott Voldemortot, és jól tudta, hogy a félelem ennek az ellenkezőjére is könnyen ráveheti.

Kicsit tanácstalan volt vele kapcsolatban. Végül McGalagonnyal úgy döntöttek, hogy kap egy nagyobb szobát a pincében, könyvekkel és fürdővel, de a pálcáját elkobozták, és jópár bűbájjal elzárták őt. Legnagyobb meglepetésére Malfoy nem nagyon tiltakozott, és mintha megkönnyebbült volna a magány ígéretére. Harry elhatározta, hogy ha majd sikerül összeszednie a gondolatait, beszélni fog vele, de egyelőre áttörhetetlennek bizonyult az a gát, amit a sokéves gyűlölet kettejük közé emelt.

Piton mindeközben ki sem mozdult a lakosztályából. Lilt még kétszer meglátogatta, majd amikor a nő felébredt, rögtön távozott, és azóta senki nem látta. Ha Harry nem ismerte volna eléggé, meg mert volna esküdni rá, hogy szégyelli magát a történtek miatt. Pedig az események után senki sem hozta őt hírbe Lillel: a történetnek ez a szála, mint ahogy az is, hogy ő egy elvetemült gyilkos, lassan a feledés homályába veszett. A sajtó inkább Harry Potterrel és az újdonsült miniszter közelgő esküvőjével foglalkozott, Pitont pedig mindenki úgy könyvelte el, mint „Harry Potter emberét".

Lil pár nap múltán visszajött tanítani, és töretlen jókedve csak annyiban változott, hogy sajnálta a hajába fűzött két főnixtollat, amit a Minisztérium emberei szintén levágtak a bozontos fürtjeivel együtt. Ugyan nem volt varázstulajdonságuk, de Lil szentimentálisan ragaszkodott hozzájuk.

Miután kikérdezte Harry, Ron és Hermione őszinte véleményét a hajának jelenlegi (igencsak rövid) állapotáról, inkább gyorsan visszanövesztette egy bájital segítségével. Majd Pitonról kérdezte őket, de valamiért nem lepődött meg a férfi távolságtartásán.

Harry sokszor elhúzódott a könyvtárba, legtöbbször nem tanulni, hanem figyelni a kastély behavazott parkját. Hagrid csíkos Griffendél-sálakat kötött a kis sárkányoknak, és jópár pulóvert is rájuk erőszakolt. Ha nem lettek volna mágikus lények, biztos megdermed a hüllő-vérük ebben a hidegben, de úgy látszik ez cseppet sem zavarta őket abban, hogy tetemes károkat okozzanak Hagrid jégalma-cserjéin.

Sokszor Hermione és Ron is csatlakozott hozzá, és a közelségük megnyugtató volt számára. Legtöbbször csak hallgatta, hogy hogyan cívódnak, de sokszor az utolsó Horcruxra terelődött a szó. Harry természetesen beavatta őket mindabba, amit Dumbledore-tól hallott, még Lilt is, de sok segítséggel ők sem szolgálhattak.

Az egyik pénteken lementek Aberforth kocsmájába, hogy alaposan kikérdezzék őt a lehetséges helyszínekről, de az öreg varázsló szokatlanul mogorva volt. Folyton keresztkérdéseket tett fel Lilnek Pitonról, néha olyanokat, amibe még Madam Rosmerta is belepirult volna, így Lil hamarosan megunta a dolgot, és nagyon korán távoztak.

Nemsokára eljött a téli szünet ideje. Pár napig karácsony előtt még a Roxfortban maradtak, mert Hermione vizsgatervet készített nekik a RAVASZ-ra. Ron már a gondolatára is elzöldült, és egy rövid ideig Harryre is ráragadt a vizsgadrukk, főleg, hogy észrevette, jóformán nem emlékszik semmire bűbáj- és átváltoztatástanból. Hermione persze nem panaszkodhatott: mindkét tárgyból járt külön szakkörre is, mialatt a fiúk kviddicseztek, és a memóriája jóformán kikezdhetetlen volt. Így a két fiú szótlanul tűrte, hogy Hermione tönkretegye a napjaikat az egyre lehetetlenebb tanulási idők beszúrásával.

Karácsony előtti nap aztán elbúcsúztak egymástól. Hermione elutazott a szüleivel, Ron pedig visszahoppanált az Odúba, megígértetve Harryvel, hogy nemsokára találkoznak.

Harry így egyedül hagyta maga mögött Roxfortot, és igyekezve otthagyni gondjait és kétségeit is, az Időtlen Idők Erdeje mellé hoppanált.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dumbledore háza úgy nézett ki, akár egy cukormázas mézeskalács-házikó. A kéményéből füst gomolygott az égbe, és valaki nagyon harsányan karácsonyi dalokat énekelt. Harry jó hangosan kopogott be az ajtón. Az igazgató nyitotta ki neki, és lelkesen beinvitálta őt a magyallal és fagyönggyel feldíszített házba. A varázsló egy egészen egyedi, bordó-zöld talárt viselt, széles ezüstcsatos övvel, és rendkívül vidámnak tűnt.

Jókedve akarva-akaratlanul is ráragadt Harryre, főleg hogy észrevette, Lil is velük fog ünnepelni. A kócos hajú boszorkány kitörő örömmel üdvözölte Harryt, majd hol belekontárkodott Elanor tökéletes pulykakészítési technikáiba (amiről fogalma sem volt), hol pedig visszarohant a szobába, hogy – elmondása szerint – „puszta szeretettel" felnövessze a padlóból kinövő csöpp fenyőfát.

Harry először csak nevetett a műveletre, de végül meg kellett bizonyosodnia arról, hogy valóban működik. Lil csukott szemmel letérdelt a kis fa elé, és valami régi dalt dúdolgatott neki. A dallam emlékeztette Harryt Seamus kedvenc alternatív rockzenekarának, az „Avaloni Druidák"-nak egyik lassúbb számára, de ezt végül nem tette szóvá.

Lassacskán felnőtt a fa, és dús, mélyzöld ágai fenyőillatot árasztottak. Dumbledore-ral együtt elkezdett fénylő gömböket varázsolni rá, Lil pedig azzal mulattatta őket, hogy pár egyszerű pöccintéssel megváltoztatta a gömbök színét aranyló sárgáról zöldre. Az igazgató azzal vágott vissza, hogy kezének egy rövid intésével zöld pöttyöt varázsolt a boszorkány orrára.

Lil fetrengett a röhögésről, mert nem bírta visszaváltoztatni. Dumbledore mosolyogva megjegyezte, hogy ez egy feladvány, és büntetésül kapta a szeleburdiságáért.

Nemsokára befutott Aberforth is. Kényelembe helyezte magát az egyik fotelben, és rögtön agyonkritizálta a fát, a fénylő gömböket, a lányának az orrát, és Harry pocsék mugli ruháját. Egyszóval remekül érezte magát. Legalábbis egy darabig.

Éppen vacsorához készülődtek, amikor kopogtak az ajtón. Dumbledore halkan dúdolgatva az evőeszközöket rendezte, mintha észre sem vette volna. Harry valami súlyos merényletet sejtett az ügy mögött.

- Lil, drágám, nem nyitnád ki? – kérdezte Elanor a fiatal boszorkányt.

- Vártok még valakit? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Lil, Aberforth pedig elővette a pálcáját.

- Csak óvatosan – dünnyögte a lányának, és követte őt az ajtóig.

Lil rátette a kezét a kilincsre, és határozott mozdulattal kinyitotta. Hópelyhek szálltak be a szobába.

Perselus Piton úgy állt az ajtó előtt, mintha egy szélvihar hozta volna ide. Fekete ruháján szikráztak a hópelyhek, és az arca kipirult a hidegtől. Olyan pillantást vetett Lilre, mint aki vagy nem veszi észre, vagy nem érdekli, hogy a vele szemben álló orrának zöld a hegye.

- Ó… szia – köszöntötte Lil tágra nyílt szemekkel, de Harry már tudta, hogy mi fog ezután történni.

- Te meg _mi_ _a_ _fenét_ képzelsz magadról? – rivallt rá Aberforth magából kikelve – Hogy képzeled, hogy… hogy… - hátrafordult a fivéréhez – Mit keres _ez_ itt?

Dumbledore kényelmesen helyet foglalt az asztalnál Harry mellett.

- Gondoltam, meghívom a családot, a barátokat… – mosolygott az igazgató.

- És mégis… - mordult fel Aberforth – _Ez_ itt szerinted melyik kategóriába tartozik?

Piton szeme megvillant.

- Ha gondolod, távozhatok, Arth – mondta kimérten - Jómagam sem tudtam erről a… társaságról.

- Hát akkor menj! – pattant fel a varázsló, de Dumbledore megfogta a karját.

- Mivel ez a mi házunk Elanorral, talán mi döntjük el, hogy kinek kell maradnia, vagy távoznia – nézett rá a szemüvege fölül. Piton tekintete tompává vált.

- Nem akarok senkinek a terhére lenni – jelentette ki, azzal sarkon fordult. Harry egy pillanatig azt hitte, hogy ennyiben maradt a dolog, de aztán felcsendült Lil halk hangja.

- Maradj.

A férfi megállt az ajtóban, és lassan visszafordult. Ránézett Lilre, majd Aberforthra, és végül Harryre. Aztán belépett az ajtón, és levette a havas köpenyt a válláról.

Harry magában megjegyezte, hogy ő is szívesen vette volna, ha Piton nem marad itt. Egyrészt neki nem vett ajándékot, másrészt még mindig nem tudta elviselni a társaságát huzamosabb ideig.

De Piton alig szólt valamit a vacsora alatt. Aberforth kisajátította a lánya melletti széket, így Harry mellé ültették. Ennek Harry sem örült különösebben, de persze ezt nem tette szóvá. Csak vetett egy dühös „én-tudom-hogy-mit-tervezel" – pillantást az elégedetten mosolygó Dumbledore-ra, aki épp egy hibás működésű repülőszőnyegről mesélt, mintha mi sem történt volna.

Aberforth persze merő véletlenségből a tárgyalásra terelte a témát, és megjegyezte, hogy _nagy_ _szerencséjükre _nem kérdezték meg Pitontól a Veritaserum hatása alatt, hogy hány embert ölt meg _nem_ a halálos átokkal. Piton nem hagyta provokálni magát, csak a kelleténél kicsit dühösebben vágott a pulykába, nem pedig a szokásos békaboncoló precízségével.

Harry nagyon érdekesnek találta ezt a furcsa párbajt, és magában vigyorogva figyelte, hogy Aberforth újabb sértéseire miként trancsírozza Piton még apróbb darabokra a pulykaszeletét. Lil szüntelenül kettejüket figyelte, és folyamatosan rászólt Aberforthra, ha valami különösen sértőt mondott. Talán csak ennek volt köszönhető, hogy Piton pulykája még ehető állapotban maradt a beszélgetés végére.

Harry egészen úgy érezte magát, mintha egy nagy család része lenne, bár igazából Pitont és Aberforth-t szívesen kihagyta volna a rokonok közül, vagy maximum az „őrült nagybácsi"-kategóriában tartotta volna meg őket. Minden esetre, kezdte egyre jobban élvezni ezt a karácsonyt.

A vacsora végeztével puncsot ittak, és megcsodálták együtt a közös karácsonyfát a nappaliban. Harry önfeledten énekelt Dumbledore-ékkal együtt egy félig átköltött karácsonyi dalt Rudolfról, a pirosorrú egyszarvúról, miközben Lil (még mindig zöld orral) a zene ütemére változtatta az égők színét. Ekkor tűnt fel neki, hogy Piton nincs ott, de végül körülnézett, és észrevette őt.

Piton a szoba legsötétebb sarkában állt, zárkózott arccal, mintha _odaállították_ volna. Sápadt bőrét váltakozva világították meg a karácsonyfa fényei, és Lil vidáman nevető alakját nézte komor tekintettel. Harrynek furcsa érzése támadt, és paradox módon eszébe jutott az a kisfiú, akit az okklumenciaórán Piton fejében látott.

Visszafordult a fa fényeihez, és abban a pillanatban rájött, hogy sokáig sorstársak voltak Pitonnal. De míg őt csak tizenegy éves koráig vette körül a megvetés és a gyűlölet, addig a tanárt egész eddigi életében.

Miközben Lil kacagva átköltötte a dal szövegét „Rudolf, a ZÖLDorrú egyszarvú"-ra, elhatározta, hogy ő is ad valamit karácsonyra Pitonnak.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eredetileg Lilnek szánta a bájitalt: egy több komponensű főzet volt, és Hermione felügyeletével készítette a téli szünet elején. Áttetsző színe semmi gyanúsra nem utalt, és praktikussága abban rejlett, hogy különböző bájitalokban képes volt más-más összetevők szerepét átvenni. Ha gyorsan el kellett valamit készíteni, gyakran ilyet alkalmaztak a legprofibb bájital-keverők. De aztán Lilnek vett egy sárkányos könyvet is, tele mozgó képekkel, praktikus tanácsokkal a kis sárkányok nevelésére és a sárkányok helyes étkezésre vonatkozóan, ezért úgy gondolta, hogy nem lesz nagyon durva, ha a bájitalt Pitonnak adja.

Csakhogy már minden ajándékot becsomagolva a fa alá tett, rajtuk a kártyával. Kissé kínosnak tartotta, hogy utólag átrendezi őket, ezért inkább megvárta, míg mindenki elalszik. Legkésőbb Aberforth lépteinek a zaja halt el, de végül elcsöndesedett a ház.

Ekkor Harry, kezében a Pitonnak szóló kártyával lelopakodott a lépcsőn. Valami furcsa izgalmat érzett, mintha a Télapót menne kilesni (amit persze sosem csinált), és ennek már csak a gondolatára is kuncogni kezdett.

Besurrant a nappaliba, és egy kis fényt gyújtott a pálcáján. A karácsonyfa a sarokban állt. A pislákoló Lumos fényében megkereste azt a nagyobbacska palack formájú ajándékot, majd gyorsan kicserélte a kártyákat. Egy pillanatig elégedetten nézte az udvarias szöveget: _„Piton professzornak karácsonyra, Harry Pottertől"_ és hirtelen nagyon jó gyereknek érezte magát.

Ekkor megreccsentek a lépcsőfokok, és valaki lejött az emeletről. Harry griffendéles reflexeivel és egy Tekergő utódjaként úgy érezte, mintha a tilosban járna, ezért elég gyerekes módon bebújt a fa mögé, a sarokba. A következő pillanatban majdnem felordított, amikor egy fenyőtüske beleállt a csupasz lábába.

Már épp azon gondolkozott, hogy hagyja ezt a bolondságot és előjön, amikor a fénygömbök halványan felgyúltak a fán. Harry érdeklődve lesett ki a sűrű lombok közül, és legnagyobb meglepetésére Piton vette észre. A férfi leült a díványra, és nézte a karácsonyfát, majd töltött magának az asztalon hagyott whiskyből. Harry rájött, hogy milyen ostoba szituációba keveredett. Miközben őt kis híján agyonszurkálta a fa, most hirtelen alkoholizáláson és érzelgős merengésen kapja Pitont.

Egy zsák galleonért sem lett volna hajlandó kijönni a fa mögül, ezt biztosan tudta. Még akkor sem, ha Lil mérges tüskéket növesztett erre az átkozott fenyőre…

Épp azon töprengett, hogy vajon meddig akar itt maradni Piton, amikor a helyzet sokkal rosszabbá vált. Megint megreccsentek a lépcsőfokok, és hamarosan Lil bukkant fel az ajtóban. Piton zavartan letette a poharat és felállt. Egy fél percig csak meredten nézték egymást. A boszorkány orrán még mindig ott volt a zöld pötty, de Piton észre sem vette.

- Azt hittem, jó alvó vagy – mondta neki.

- Az vagyok – mosolygott a boszorkány – Alig tudtam ébren maradni, míg az apám végre lefeküdt aludni.

Harry megállapította, hogy Piton zavarban van.

- Mégis, mit keresel itt? – kérdezte halkan, de Lil elkerülte a választ.

- Mivel mérgezed magad? – kérdezett vissza könnyedén, majd a tekintete a palackra siklott – Áh, ezt ismerem. A nagybátyám kedvence.

- Nincs túl jó íze – morogta Piton – Ahogy egyik alkoholnak sem. Az alkohol bájitalokba való.

- Szóval, ez valamilyen önkínzás a részedről, hmm? – firtatta a boszorkány, és lassan közelebb sétált Pitonhoz. A hangja egészen megváltozott – Elég gyakran csinálsz ilyesmit. A baj csak ott van, ha másokat is kínzol a makacsságoddal…

- Mire célzol? – kérdezett vissza Piton olyan hanggal, mint aki pontosan tudja a választ.

- Tudod te azt – mondta Lil. Harry azt kívánta, hogy bárcsak megtanulta volna, hogy hogyan kell hangtalanul hoppanálni. Megfordult a fejében, hogy befogja a fülét, de igazából pokolian érdekelték a fejlemények. Kilesett a lombok közül.

Lil úgy állt a varázsló előtt, mintha egyszerre lenne dühös, és elkeseredett, Piton pedig mintha minden erejével küzdene önmaga ellen. A varázsló összeszorította az ajkait

- Ezt már megbeszéltük - monda végül meggyötört, rekedt hanggal – Nem tehetjük… Ez az egyetlen, amiben igaza van Aberforthnak.

- Bolondság! – szikrázott Lil szeme – Azt hiszed segít, ha távol vagy tőlem? Tizenhat évig hiányoztál, és most úgy teszel, mintha semmi sem történt volna!

Piton keze megremegett, és gyorsabban vette a levegőt. Harry lába megcsúszott, és beleállt még egy tüske, de a másik kettő túlságosan elfoglalt volt ahhoz, hogy felfigyeljen a szisszenésére.

- Nem - mondta Piton, majd egészen a falig hátrált és mozdulatlan arccal összeszorította a szemét – Tévedsz, ha azt hiszed, szeretsz engem. Menj… kérlek… amíg még nem késő…

Harry megütközve nézte a bájitaltanár néma szenvedését, és nem értette, miről van szó. Lil nem törődött Piton kérésével, hanem közelebb lépett hozzá.

- Sokáig élek, Perselus – suttogta – Ezer évig talán. Éljek le ezer évet nélküled?

Harry meglepetten felvonta a szemöldökét. Minden egyre zavarosabb lett. Piton hangja furcsán remegett, amikor újra megszólalt.

- Ha _tényleg_ egyesülsz velem… Mint egy fajtársaddal… Akkor nem fogsz ezer évet élni, ezt te is tudod.

Lil türelmetlenül odalépett elé.

- Hanem együtt halunk meg. De nem tudhatod te sem, hogy az mikor lesz, talán száz év még a miénk lehet… Vagy több. Bárhogy működhet ez esetben a mágia…

Piton a falba kapaszkodott, és összeszorította a fogait. Harry észre sem vette, hogy ő meg nyitva felejtette a száját.

- Nem! – mondta Piton most már hangosan, és a hangja erőlködő sziszegéssé vált – Hát nem érted??!… Én…_nem érdemlem meg_, hogy akár egy percről is lemondj az életedből miattam!

Lil tett még egy lépést felé. Egészen közel állt hozzá.

- Már nem tehetsz ellene semmit – suttogta, és megrázta a fejét – Emlékszel? Követni tudtalak… Olyan közel voltunk a teljes egyesüléshez, amikor elváltunk, hogy most már a jelenléted is szorosabbra fonja közöttünk a mágia fonalait…

- Épp ezért, menj el, kérlek… – nézett rá Piton szinte könyörögve, de meg kellett küzdenie minden szóért.

- Nem tudok – suttogta Lil, majd a két keze közé fogta a varázsló arcát – És nem is akarok…

Azzal egészen közel hajolt a férfihoz, és lassan megcsókolta. Piton erőtlen volt a tiltakozáshoz, majd amikor teljesen feladta az ellenállást, átkarolta a nőt, és minden szenvedélyét a mozdulatba sűrítve a falhoz szorította.

Harry egyre kényelmetlenebbül érezte magát az immár négy tüske és az egész szituáció miatt. A kíváncsisága már nem terjedt ki a további eseményekre, így legszívesebben köddé vált volna. Inkább fel sem nézett a szenvedélyes csókra, de egyszer csak azt vette észre, hogy zöldes ragyogás vonta be a szobát. Lil és Piton körül valami furcsa, nem emberi mágia lebegett, és fonta össze őket végérvényesen. Harry ezt a pillanatot használta ki arra, hogy kisurranjon a fa mögül, és az emeletre meneküljön.

Útközben kihúzkodta a tüskéket a lábából, és megállapította, hogy teljesen felesleges volt Piton karácsonyi ajándékával fáradnia. Lil ötletessége egyszerűen verhetetlennek számított.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Másnap az ajándékosztásnál Lil és Piton futott be legutoljára. A bájitaltanár arca kisimultnak tűnt, de gondosan kerülte Aberforth tekintetét. Az öreg varázsló vetett rájuk egy gyanakvó pillantást, Dumbledore viszont szokatlanul jókedvűnek tűnt.

- Áh, látom sikerült megoldanod a rejtvényt – nézett az unokahúgára. Lil értetlenül felvonta a szemöldökét, mire az igazgató az orrára bökött. Harry ekkor vette észre, hogy eltűnt róla a zöld pötty.

Lil ekkor értette csak meg a célzást. Látszott rajta, hogy a pöttyről teljesen megfeledkezett. Harry gyanította, a rejtvény megoldása maga a csók volt.

- Ó, igen – mondta hamiskás mosollyal Lil – Bocsánat, hogy ilyen soká tartott, de nem említetted, hogy segítséget is használhatok.

- Pedig pont ez volt a lényeg – mosolygott szélesen Dumbledore, mint akinek sikerül egy ravasz terve, és vetett egy pillantást Pitonra – Örülök, hogy végre rendeződött a helyzet.

Piton igyekezett sehogyan sem reagálni. Aberforth úgy érezte, hogy valami érthetetlen folyik körülötte, amit úgysem tud kibogozni, és igencsak ingerült lett.

- Na, kíváncsi valaki az ajándékokra? – mordult fel végül, és gyanakodva nézte az egész társaságot.

Harry megpróbált igencsak értetlen arcot vágni a történtekre, és kapva kapott Aberforth ajánlatán. Vetett egy nem túl barátságos pillantást a fenyőre (akit a tegnap éjszaka óta személyes ellenségének tekintett) és Dumbledore-ékkal együtt nekilátott az ajándékbontogatásnak.

Dumbledore-tól és Elanortól egy hagyományos varázslóruhát kapott: elegáns csatos csizmát egy sötétbarna nadrággal, palackzöld, sarkirókaprémmel szegett köpenyt, és hosszú, sárkánymintával hímzett inget ezüstcsatos övvel, amibe belerakhatta a pálcáját. Harry meg sem tudott szólalni: már sokszor eszébe jutott, hogy nincs semmilyen varázslóruhája a Roxfortos talárokon kívül. Végül csak egy puszit nyomott mindkettőjük arcára.

Aberforthtól egy üveg Lángnyelv-whiskyt kapott, Liltől pedig egy dobozt, tele furcsa magokkal. A doboz fedelén Lil girbeguba betűi azt hirdették, hogy „Gyorsan növö, Nagy Növenyek" vannak benne.

Mindekinek megköszönte, majd a többieket figyelte, ahogy az ajándékokat bontják. Vigyorogva nézte, ahogy Dumbledore a többiektől kapott könyvek után kinyitotta az ő csomagját, és hosszú, meleg zoknikat talált benne. Az öreg varázsló felkacagott, és Dobbyhoz hasonlóan a méltóságával nem sokat törődve mindet felhúzta. A zoknik úgy alakultak a lábához, hogy sehol se szorítsák, és állandóan változtatták a színüket.

Elanor egy mágikus órát kapott, ami jelezte, hogy melyik növényt mikor kell megöntözni, Aberforth pedig egy üveg extra hatásfokú Varázskosz-eltávolítót a kocsmájába egy öntakarító ronggyal együtt. Az öreg kocsmáros jóízűen nevetett a célzáson, Elanor pedig rögtön felrakta az órát a nappaliba.

Lil pár pillanat után megállapította a sárkányos könyvéből, hogy eddig helytelenül étkezett (már ami a tojásrántottát illeti), és kipróbált a haján egy pikkelyfényesítő bűbájt. Majd amikor a haja immár zöldes fényben ragyogott, lenyúlt a földre, és felvette a palack formájú csomagot. Elolvasta a cetlit, és Harryre mosolygott, majd hátranyújtotta az ajándékot az unottan ácsorgó Pitonnak.

- Ezt neked szánták – mondta sugárzó arccal.

Piton meglepetten vonta fel a szemöldökét és átvette a csomagot. Elolvasta az ajándékkísérőt, majd egy gyanakvó pillantást küldött Harry felé, és letépte a csomagolást.

Kritikus szemmel vizsgálta a folyadékot. Harry direkt nem írta rá, hogy mi van benne, és most lélegzetvisszafojtva várta, hogy Piton mikor jön rá.

A bájitalmester egy ideig lötykölte az átlátszó folyadékot, majd kinyitotta a dugót, és beleszagolt. Természetesen nem volt semmilyen illata. Lassan az asztalhoz sétált, és felvett egy csésze kávét, majd töltött belőle a palackból, és az ajkához emelte.

- Neee! – ordította Harry. Piton arcára kaján mosoly ült ki.

- Csak nem te magad készítetted, Potter? Mert akkor tényleg meggondolom, hogy beleigyak.

Harry meglepetten pislogott.

- Tudja, hogy mi van benne?

Piton ránézett a kávéjára.

- Most már igen. Az előbb még csak annyit tudtam, hogy vagy tiszta víz, vagy Formaváltó Tinktúra. Bár az előbbit kissé túl gonosznak tartottam volna egy griffendélestől, kávé-próba ilyenkor mindig bejön. Ha üres kávéba rakod a Formaváltót, ott átalakul… - itt belekortyolt a forró italba – Tejszínné és cukorrá. Remek munka, Potter – fejezte be a kiselőadást Piton, majd küldött egy felvillanó mosolyt a fiú felé.

- Öhhm, Hermione segített – vallotta be Harry.

- Ebben nem kételkedtem – tért vissza Piton gúnyos hangja, majd Lilre pillantott – És ne aggódj, gondoskodni fogok arról, hogy jusson annak is, akinek eredetileg szántad.

Harry vágott egy dühös fintort. Egyszerűen ki nem állhatta a mardekárosok ravaszságát.

Piton Dumbledore-éktól is kapott ajándékot, és nekik ő is adott – mint kiderült ugyanazt: vagyis a nemrégiben megjelent „Sötét varázslatok világos színben" című gyűjteményt Merlin múlt évben megtalált kézirataiból.

Harry felvette a varázslóruhát reggeli után, és nagyon kényelmesnek találta. Ez ellen már Aberforthnak sem volt szava. Elanor mosolyogva kijelentette, hogy ez a „legújabb varázslódivat", és ha sokat mászkál ilyesmiben nyilvánosan, egyre több gondja lesz a rajongókkal.

Harry tekintete ekkor elsötétült. Zavartan babrált az öv csatjával. Igazából nem akart sem rajongókat, sem interjúkat, legkevésbé pedig Voldemortot. Azt akarta, hogy ne érjen véget ez a karácsony. A régi boldogságára vágyott, és arra, hogy a végtelen űr a lelkében Ginny helyén ismét ki legyen töltve. De tisztában volt vele, hogy mindezt magának kell visszaszereznie.

Elhatározta, hogy még aznap este elbúcsúzik Dumbledore-tól, és az Odúba hoppanál.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Békés ünnepeket mindenkinek:D

Tudom, hogy a következő rész még a karácsony része, de egyrészt jobban hozzátartozik az elkövetkezendő eseményekhez, másrészt hosszú lenne ez a fejezet, és nincs időm megírni.

Minden bizonnyal így is lesz egy bónusz fejezet, aminek a címét azért nem árultam el, mert nagyon sokat mond :)

Nos, ez a fejezet… sajnos nem értek jól az érzelmekhez, így fogalmam sincs, hogy sikerült. :(

Nagyon csodálkoztam (és persze örültem) hogy ennyien írtatok az előző rész után. Örülök, hogy tia is itt van újra, és remélem, hogy nincs nagyobb baja!

Imlad Morgul, csak most olvastam el a mailedet, igyekszem átrágni a történetet, első pillantásra izgalmasnak tűnik!

Mindenkinek bocsi a késésért, de pár igazán kellemetlen probléma miatt csúsztam. Többen írtátok a pálcatörés furcsaságát - ez inkább csak egy jelképes dolog szerintem, de hozzátenném, hogy HAgrid pálcáját is eltörték, amikor kirúgták. Örülök hogy TimSawyer is szereti a kissárkányokat :) Mindenkinek digitális karácsonyi ölelés, annak is, aki nem írt :)


	22. Találkozások

**22. Találkozások**

- Én ezt nem hiszem el! – nyavalygott Ron az Odú nappalijában, és egy jó adag házi karamellával vigasztalta magát. Harry csak vállat vont, Hermione viszont nem hagyta szó nélkül.

- Piton professzor nem is olyan szörnyű ember, miért ne lehetne boldog? – replikázott, mire Ron csak dühösen fújtatott.

- Muszáj volt elrontanod ezzel a karácsonyomat? – dörmögte Harry felé, és színpadias mozdulattal még egy édességet tömött a szájába, majd elnyúlt a díványon.

Harry vigyorogva figyelte őket. Aznap délután érkezett meg az Odúba, és Hermionét is itt találta. A lány pár óráig beugrott hozzájuk, míg a szülei Franciaország felé tartottak – ő a tervek szerint hoppanálva fog utánuk menni.

Mivel Mrs Weasley és a család többi tagja vásárolni mentek, Harry nyugodtan elpletykálhatta itt a nappaliban is a Lil és Piton közt történteket. Főleg azért, mert Hermione „szakértői" véleményére számított az eseményekkel kapcsolatban.

- Szerinted mi volt ez az egész? - kérdezte a lánytól – mit jelent az, hogy össze van kötve az életük…?

Hermione összehúzott szemöldökkel gondolkozott, végül sóhajtva félretette a mágiatörténet füzeteit (ő volt az egyetlen, aki le akarta tenni a RAVASZ-t ebből a tárgyból) és töprengve megszólalt.

- Talán valamilyen sárkány-varázslat… Ha mágikusan is összekötik az életüket, ami gondolom magától is bekövetkezik vonzalom hatására – itt Ron ismét felhördült – akkor ugyanabban az időpontban fognak meghalni.

- Piton le fogja rövidíteni Lil életét – húzta el a száját Harry.

- Vagy Boldemuder professzor meg fogja hosszabbítani az övét – tette hozzá Hermione a pontosság kedvéért. Ron szinte már láthatóan szenvedett.

- Még csak ez hiányozna… egy kétszáz évig élő Piton! – nyögte – Én nyugodtan akarom ünnepelni a százhuszadik születésnapomat! Mondd, Harry, ennek a nőnek egyáltalán nincs ízlése, vagy mi?

Harry megvonta a vállát. Neki sem tetszett a dolog, de nem fűzött hozzá további megjegyzéseket.

- Lehet, hogy tud valamit Pitonról, amit mi nem – mondta bizonytalanul – Lil sokkal megfontoltabb, mint amilyennek látszik.

Hermione csak megrázta a fejét, és ciccegett. Nem titkolta Harryék előtt, hogy cseppet sem kedveli Lil hozzáállását a problémák megoldásához.

Harry ásított egyet, és nézte, ahogy Hermione teljes figyelme ismét a mágiatörténet jegyzetére fordul. Ron a díványon hasalva szórakozottan babrálni kezdte a szőnyegen ülő lány göndör fürtjeit. Hermione csak akkor fordult hátra, amikor Ron egy csibészes mosollyal meghúzta a haját.

- Ronald Weasley, _volnál szíves_ abbahagyni ezt a gyerekes bosszantást? – rivallt rá.

- Nem bírom nézni, ahogy tanulsz – nyavalygott Ron – Lelkiismeret-furdalásom lesz tőle…

- Helyes! – vonta össze a szemöldökét Hermione – Legyen csak! Egész délelőtt kviddics-edzéstervet csináltál! Tudod, mennyi mindent lehetett volna tanulni ezalatt?!!

- Tudom – vigyorgott Ron – Harryvel fél napot tanultunk asztronómiára, és átmentünk, nem?

- De ez RAVASZ vizsga lesz! Az RBF meg sem közelíti…

- Jó, jó! – szólt közbe Ron – Megígérjük, hogy fél napnál többet tanulunk átváltoztatástanra, de most karácsony van, Hermione!

Harry mosolyogva figyelte, ahogy Ron feltűnően továbblustálkodott, Hermione pedig pár szemrehányó pillantás után vadul lapozgatni kezdte a jegyzeteit.

Nem akart szólni nekik, hogy nagy valószínűséggel meg sem lesznek tartva a vizsgák… Pedig szinte biztos volt benne, hogy elmaradnak, talán a Roxfort is bezár, ha minden így folytatódik. Komoran az ölében fekvő Reggeli Prófétára pillantott. Mióta Lupin volt a miniszter, egyre jobban megbízott a cikkek igazságtartalmában, de ez cseppet sem jelentett jót.

Halálfalók Dublinban… Mugligyilkosságok… Eltűnések… A szokatlanul kemény tél, áldozatok ezreit követelő „természeti csapások"… Megborzongott, és jobban magára húzta a foltokból összevarrt, meleg takarót. Kinn kisebb vihar alakult ki, és az Odú ablaka alá fújta a sűrűn hulló havat, de Harry gondolatai a fehér kavargásról sötétre fordultak.

Vajon mit csinál Voldemort az utolsó Horcruxszal? Elviszi magához? Valahogy kételkedett benne. Ha jó helyre rejtette… erős varázslatokkal védi… akkor elég, ha megfigyelés alatt tartja. Vagy mégsem…?

Szívesen megkérdezte volna erről a barátait, de nem jött hang a torkára. Nem akarta megtörni a békés hangulatot. Hermione tanul, Ron lustálkodik és nassol – mintha a világ teljesen rendben volna.

Újra a békíthetetlenül kavargó havat nézte, és pár szórakozott pöcköléssel leolvasztotta a jégvirágokat az üvegtábláról. Ekkor vette észre Mrs Weasleyt és az ikreket hoppanálni a kertben. Fred és George együtt jöttek, és magukkal hozták Ginnyt is.

Harry az ajkait harapdálta, ahogy a lány karcsú alakját figyelte. Mind a négyen megküzdöttek az orkánszerű széllel, végül megkönnyebbülten csukták be maguk mögött az Odú ajtaját. Mrs Weasley annyira zaklatott volt, hogy észre sem vette a nappaliban ücsörgő Harryt és Hermionét.

- George, ez volt az utolsó alkalom, hogy rávettetek ilyesmire! – jelentette ki dühtől remegő hanggal, miközben pattogó pálcamozdulatokkal felszárította a csizmájuk körül növekedő tócsát.

- Anya, ez volt a legújabb találmányunk – válaszolt George, és kissé bűnbánóan lesegítette Mrs Weasley kabátját – Minden teszten jól működött…

- Hahh! – horkant fel Mrs Weasley – Anyátok volt az utolsó kísérleti nyúl, ez biztos!

Harry már egy ideje észrevette, hogy Ginny őket figyeli, és most véget akart vetni a vitának.

- Anya, vendégeink vannak – mondta, és Harryékre villantott egy mosolyt. Harry illedelmesen köszönt Hermionéval együtt, és közben nagyon remélte, hogy Mrs Weasley már nem neheztel nagyon amiatt, hogy testet cseréltek a lányával…

- Harry drágám! – lágyult el Mrs Weasley arca – Nagyon reméltük, hogy megérkezel! És Hermione! Csak nem elkezdtél már most tanulni?

Ron előrébb kúszott a díványon, hogy láthassa őket.

- Anya, Hermione _hét éve_ kezdett el tanulni, és abba sem hagyta azóta – morogta – Most csak minket bosszant vele.

- A bosszantásról én is tudnék mesélni – fordult ismét szigorúra Mrs Weasley pillantása, miközben az ikreket mustrálta. Majd kissé túl erős pálcamozdulatokkal a fa alá lebegtette a vásárolt ajándékokat, és bosszús morgolódás közepette a konyhába csörtetett.

Fred és George eddig bűnbánó arckifejezését elégedett vigyor vette át, és a szintén mosolygó Ginnyvel együtt csatlakoztak Harryékhez.

- Mi történt? – suttogta Ron kíváncsian. George elkezdte volna mondani, de a feltörő kuncogás miatt be kellett fejeznie. Fred is próbálkozott, de végül feladta, és együtt vonaglottak a földön, a kezüket szorosan a szájukra szorítva. Csak Mrs Weasley hangos csörömpölését lehetett kihallani a konyhából.

Harry most felvont szemöldökkel nézett Ginnyre.

- Rávették anyát, hogy próbálja ki az Ötletelőt – fogott bele a lány gyanúsan megránduló ajkakkal – Ez Fred és George legújabb találmánya, egy sisak, amit ha felveszel, megmondja, hogy milyen karácsonyi ajándéknak örülnél a legjobban, és azt hol lehet beszerezni… - Ginny hangja itt elcsuklott a nevetéstől. – Még akkor is, ha te magad sem tudod. Az ikrek megígérték neki, hogy bármit megvesznek neki, amit kihoz az Ötletelő… Aztán amit a gép ráírt a pergamenre…

Tovább már nem tudta folytatni. Ron bosszús arccal nézte a visszafojtott nevetéstől fetrengő testvéreit, de végül Fred megkönyörült rajtuk, és nagy nehezen elővett a zsebéből egy pergamendarabot. Harry, Ron és Hermione együtt kezdték el olvasni.

_A Legtökéletesebb Ajándék Molly Weasley részére: Gilderoy Lockhart_

_A hely, ahol megveheted: Szent Mungó Varázsnyavalya- és Ragálykúráló Istápoly, Elmeosztály_

- Uhh – kommentálta Harry és Hermione, miközben Ron csatlakozott a szőnyegen guruló testvéreihez. Ginny tért először magához.

- Igazából nem vicces a dolog – mondta mélyeket sóhajtozva – Anya teljesen kiborult, és el is sírta magát. Azt mondta, hogy a legtökéletesebb ajándék számára az lenne, ha Tudjukki végleg eltűnne a világról, és biztonságban lenne a családja… Nem pedig egy „bolond piperkőc".

Erre már az ikrek is lecsendesedtek, és vetettek egymás közt egy bűnbánó pillantást.

- Azt hittük, hogy anya meg fog fojtani minket – suttogta Fred – Pedig a szerkezet tényleg jól működik…

Fred halk hangját azonban félbevágta az ablaktáblán kopogó bagoly. Az ikrek beengedték a didergő madarat, Ron pedig feltápászkodott a szőnyegről, és leoldotta a bagoly lábáról a levelet. Gyorsan végigfutott a sorokon.

- Nahát, Bill és Fleur benéznek ma este – mondta fennhangon, majd felnézett a papírból – Mi lehet ilyen fontos? Úgy tudtam, Franciaországban maradnak az ünnepekre…

Mrs Weasley kíváncsian feltűnt a szobaajtóban, Fred pedig vigyorgott.

- Talán fontos bejelentenivalójuk van! – találgatott, majd hátranézett – Lehet, hogy nagymama leszel, anya!

- Ugyan már, Fred!

- Miért? Öt hónap házasság után minden tisztességes Weasley összehoz legalább egy gyereket, nem?

- Fred! – szörnyülködött a boszorkány – Hogy beszélsz a családról?

Harry észrevette, hogy Mrs Weasley haragja immár nem valódi, de a beszélgetés többi részére már nem figyelt oda. Ginny felcsengő nevetése elvonta a figyelmét, és észre sem vette, hogy elég bambán a lányt figyeli. Mint annyiszor az elmúlt hetekben, most is megpróbálta elemezni azt az ismerős-idegen érzést, amit Ginny közelsége okoz benne. Lassacskán szinte darabokra boncolta az érzelmeit, de még mindig nem értette saját magát.

A jégvirág közben visszanőtt az ablakra, és Harry immár dermedten nézte a lány vörös tincseit. Amikor észrevette, hogy Ron és Hermione őt figyeli, küldött feléjük egy igencsak gyatrára sikerült mosolyt, és a tekintetét erőszakkal a kinti hóviharra fordította.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione este hat körül ment a szülei után. Harry szinte érezte, hogy végig akart tőle kérdezni valamit, (és csak reménykedett, hogy ennek a dolognak semmi köze Ginnyhez) ám Hermione végül faggatózás nélkül távozott.

Bill és Fleur valóban megérkeztek aznap késő este, de még nem elég későn ahhoz, hogy lekéssék az ünnepi vacsorát. Ezzel ugyanis Mrs Weasley meg akarta várni a családfőt, akit a munkája mostanában sokáig benn tartott a Minisztériumban.

Pár perccel később azonban Mr Weasley is hoppanált a konyhában, és bár sokkal nyúzottabbnak tűnt, mint eddig, mosolyogva üdvözölte Harryt és Billéket.

Mint vacsora közben kiderült, Fred gyanúja nem volt alaptalan: a büszkeségtől mosolygó Bill nemsokára bejelentette egy újabb Weasley-családtag érkezését. Mrs Weasley elsírta magát, és vagy ötször megölelte Fleurt, Ron pedig nagyon feldobottnak tűnt a ténytől, hogy nagybácsi lesz.

Mrs Weasley ragaszkodott ahhoz, hogy Billék itt töltsék az éjszakát, és rögtön átrendezte nekik az ikrek szobáját. Ezek után előkereste az összes olyan könyvét, ami a terhességről szól (szerencsére egyik sem volt Lockhart szerzeménye), és mindet rásózta Fleurre.

Harry egy ilyen fontos családi esemény közepette kicsit kényelmetlenül érezte magát. Főleg, hogy Mrs Weasley kénytelen volt teljesen átrendezni a szobákat. Már épp azon gondolkozott, hogy hogyan varázsoljon még egy ágyat neki, amikor Harry felajánlotta, hogy szívesen alszik a nappaliban a kanapén.

Az Odú aznap csak későn csendesedett el. A Weasley-család órák hosszat beszélt még a fa körül, és ezúttal még csak szóba sem került a háború, ami már magában is ünnepi eseménynek számított. Felbontották a bort is, amit Harry hozott. Senki sem tudta, hogy valójában Dumbledore küldte, mégpedig ugyanabból az évjáratból, mint amit Harryvel ittak legutóbb.

Harry bárhogy is igyekezett, nem tudott hozzászólni az egyre felhőtlenebb hangulatú beszélgetéshez. Egyszer csak azon vette észre magát, hogy egy pohár borral a kezében az ablak mellé húzódik, a szoba legsötétebb sarkába. Akárcsak Piton nemrég, az igazgató házában… Keserűen elmosolyodott az összehasonlításra. Vajon tudatosan rekeszti ki magát a beszélgetésekből, mint Piton? Vajon most már ő is képtelen a boldogságra? Mennyi szörnyűséget, harcot és szenvedést bír ki egy emberi szív…?

Komoran belekortyolt a borába, és hirtelen sokkal öregebbnek érezte magát, mint a torkát végigégető ital.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Az Odú már rég elcsendesedett, Harry mégis sokáig ült még a kandalló fényénél. Mrs Weasley megágyazta neki a kanapét, de nem volt sok kedve lefeküdni. Hallgatta, ahogy az erős szél jeget és havat hord az ablaktáblákra, és először az Odúban eltöltött napok alatt rossz kedve volt. Ron megpróbált beszélni vele még lefekvés előtt, de egy könnyed vigyorral biztosította arról, hogy semmi baja.

Pedig volt. Tudta, hogy ez az egész karácsonyi vidámság hazug áltatás csupán. Voldemort bizonyára ma éjjel is ölt embereket… Talán védtelen muglikat. Persze nem „feltűnően", hiszen neki sem áll érdekében, hogy a muglik tudomást szerezzenek a varázslóvilágról. Épp „csak" annyi bajt okozott, hogy lefoglalja a Minisztérium minden erejét, és egy anyagilag megnyerhetetlen háborúba sodorja őket. Bele sem mert gondolni, hogy mi lenne, ha _valóban_ szabadjára engedné pusztító erejét…

Szinte látta maga előtt Voldemortot. Úgy érezte, ismeri őt, és kirázta a hideg attól, amit megértett belőle. A hideg számítást, a kegyetlenséget, cselt a cselben, árulást az árulásban… Tudta, hogy bármit is gondoljon róla, vagy a terveiről, ez a szörnyeteg rá fog cáfolni. Érezte, hogy készül valamire…de kiszámíthatatlan volt minden tette.

- Még nem alszol?

Harry összerezzent az ismerős hangra.

- Ginny…?

Annyira elmerült a gondolataiban, hogy észre sem vette a lányt. Ginny egy foltozott háziköntöst viselt, és fesztelenül mosolyogva leült a másik fotelbe.

- Igazából semmi esélyünk rá, hogy nyugodtan beszélgessünk valamikor az ünnepek alatt, úgyhogy ha aludtál volna, akkor is felébresztelek.

Harry kicsit meglepetten felvonta a szemöldökét.

- Te…beszélgetni akarsz velem?

- Persze – nézett vissza rá Ginny gyanakodva – Miért, te nem?

- Dehogynem! – vágta rá gyorsan Harry, de igazából fogalma sem volt arról, hogy miről beszéljenek. Ezzel a lány is így lehetett, mert pár másodpercig mindketten a kandallót nézték. Végül Harry szólalt meg.

- Nem volt nagyon mérges anyukád a testcsere miatt? – kérdezte egy apró mosollyal. Ginny egy kicsit elvörösödött, de végül zavartalanul válaszolt.

- Viccelsz? A Reggeli Próféta úgy hozta le a történetet, mintha valami nagy hős lennék, és Harry Potter igaz szerelme – itt elhallgatott, mert rájöhetett, hogy a hangja akaratlanul is gunyorosra sikeredett – Bocs, nem úgy gondoltam…

- Semmi… - nyelte le a gombócot a torkában Harry – Ezek szerint… Mrs Weasley nem tud arról, hogy mi… hogy mi történt velünk?

Ginny némán megrázta a fejét.

- Nem akartam még ezzel is terhelni – tette hozzá magyarázatképpen – Elég sok baja volt mostanában… Egész nap egyedül van, apát alig látja, annyi a dolga, és folyton aggódik mindannyiunkért. Apa szerint rémálmai is vannak.

Harry komoran bólintott. A rémálmok valahogy elszaporodtak mostanában…

- Ginny – mondta végül halkan – Én… nem vagyok túl jó ilyen kérdésekben. Annyiszor próbáltam kideríteni, hogy mit érzek… De végül csak haragot találtam Voldemort iránt, amiért ezt tette.

Nagy meglepetésére Ginny elmosolyodott.

- Ahogyan én is. Ezért vagyok most itt – Harry értetlen tekintetére magyarázkodva folytatta – Úgy értem, függetlenül a történtektől, mi sok időt töltöttünk együtt, de leginkább csak kviddics-edzéseken… Tulajdonképpen Ron és Hermione sokkal jobban ismernek, mint én.

- És? – vonta fel a szemöldökét zavartan Harry, mert fogalma sem volt arról, hogy Ginny mire akar kilyukadni.

- Meg akarlak ismerni – mosolygott elnézően a lány – Benne vagy?

- Hát… persze.

- Akkor kérdezhetek tőled?

Harry bólintott, és Ginny játékos mosolyát fürkészte.

- Milyen kérdések lesznek?

- Csak a legfontosabbak – titkolózott Ginny – Felkészültél?

Harry egyre növekvő érdeklődéssel mondott igent. A lány becsukta a szemét, mintha vissza akarna emlékezni valamire.

- Szerinted mi a legjobb dolog a világon?

- Öhh – Harryt mellbevágta a kérdés. Mégis, milyen választ vár el a lány?

- Gyerünk – bíztatta Ginny – Mondd azokat a dolgokat, amik először az eszedbe jutnak! Itt nincsenek jó vagy rossz válaszok, csak kiderül, hogy milyen ember vagy.

- Az nem biztos, hogy jó – mosolygott komoran Harry.

- Nekem más a véleményem erről – erősködött Ginny – Gyerünk, nem fog fájni!

Harry sóhajtott. Mindegy, már beleegyezett a játékba.

- Hát… Szeretek… nyugodtan aludni – mondta halkan, bár meglehetősen ostobának érezte magát – És… szeretem például azt a pillanatot, amikor egy hosszú hajsza után elkapom a cikeszt.

- Jó, ez jó! – bólogatott Ginny és előrehajolt – Mit szeretsz még?

- A telet – sütötte le a szemét Harry, majd a sötét ablakkeretre nézett – Szeretem, amikor elfed mindent a hó… Eltűnnek a színek, és minden fehér lesz.

Fogalma sem volt, hogy miért fecseg ilyen ostobaságokat a lánynak, de Ginny érdeklődve hallgatta.

- És szeretek a Roxfortban lenni… - tette hozzá aztán - Tudod, csak lenni ott.

- Most ugye nem a bájitaltanra gondolsz? – mosolygott hamiskásan Ginny.

- Nem – vigyorgott Harry – de még az órák nagy részét is szeretem.

- Rendben – bólintott a lány – Nagyon jó! És mi az, amit nem szeretsz csinálni?

Harry belebámult a tűzbe.

- Hát… - mondta halkan – Nem szeretem az az érzést, hogy meg kell felelnem valaki elvárásainak.

- Hmm, ez tetszik. És még?

- Nem szeretem a kérdéseket – vigyorgott a lányra, mire Ginny kuncogva hátradőlt.

- Ne haragudj – mondta végül – Csak fogalmam sem volt, hogy kezdjünk hozzá a beszélgetéshez.

- Ez ismerős érzés – bólintott Harry – De ilyen komoly kérdésekre nem vagyok felkészülve. Azt hiszem, én sem ismerem eléggé magam.

- Valóban nem volt fair – válaszolt a lány, és a karjait összefűzve Harryt fürkészte – Cserébe én is elmondom, hogy legjobban azt szeretem, amikor _megszokott_ dolgok történnek. Tudod, hogy itt van a család, és legalább az illúziója megvan a békének.

- De ez nem valóság – nézett rá komoran Harry – A valóság a háború, ami talán mindannyiunkkal végez…

- Harry – vágott közbe Ginny nagyon komoly arccal – Nincs semmi, ami fontosabb az illúzióidnál. Ha mindig a valóságot látnád, nem lenne erőd tovább küzdeni.

Harry lassan felemelte rá a tekintetét.

- Én mindig a valóságot látom – mondta rekedten, és tompán fájni kezdett a sebhelye – Annak is a rosszabbik oldalát…

- Ezért csodálom, hogy egyben vagy még – mosolygott újra Ginny – Van benned valami… Ami nem engedi, hogy meghátrálj.

- Én attól tartok, hogy nincs – suttogta Harry, és mindkét kezével megdörzsölte a sajgó homlokát. Mintha kimasszírozhatná a fájdalmat, és eltüntethetné a régi forradást. Ginny vékony ujjai egy tétova mozdulattal körülfonták a csuklóját.

- Harry – mondta halkan – Csak annyit akartam mondani, hogy bármi is legyen köztünk, számíthatsz rám. Én… Csak azt próbáltam kideríteni, hogy valójában miért szerettelek… És most már biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem a hírneved miatt.

Harry meglepetten nézett fel rá. Érezte a lány erejét és magabiztosságát, és ez ámulatba ejtette. Ginny hosszú hallgatás után felállt, és egy csókot lehelt Harry homlokára, ami még mindig őrizte a durva dörzsölés nyomait. Harry lesütötte a szemét, és magának sem merte bevallani, hogy enyhült a tompa fájdalom.

Ginny végül eleresztette őt.

- Most már aludj – suttogta, és hátat fordított. Harry meredten nézte a tűz fényében meglibbenő hajzuhatagot, majd elmosolyodott.

- Meséltem már, hogy Piton egyik öregítő bájitalának hála láttalak hatvan évesen? – szólt a lány után. Ginny megfordult, és kíváncsian felvonta a szemöldökét.

- Csak nem? És milyen voltam?

- Gyönyörű, akárcsak most – mondta könnyedén Harry, mire a lány halkan felnevetett.

- Te aztán értesz a romantikához, Harry Potter – rázta meg a fejét, majd a lépcső felé indult. – Ne hidd, hogy ezzel megúsztad a többi kérdésemet! – szólt vissza még egyszer, azzal a karcsú alakja eltűnt a tűz fényköréből.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Másnap nem csak az ajándékok okoztak meglepetést. Harry ugyan mindenkinek igyekezett valami apróságot adni, de Mrs Weasley később biztos nem emlékezett már az éneklő sótartóra, tekintve az ebéd közben történteket.

Harry épp arra gondolt, hogy tavaly pont ilyenkor zavarta meg a nyugalmukat Scrimgeour, amikor valaki most is kopogtatott az ajtón. Mindenki meglepetten nézett fel a tányérjából. Végül Mrs Weasley megtörölte a kezét, és a bejárat felé indult. Harry kíváncsian nézte, ahogy kinyitja az ajtót, és elfehéredik.

- Percy! – lehelte remegő hanggal, és hamarosan egy magas fiatalember lépett be az Odúba, a süvegét zavartan gyűrögetve.

Először dermedt csend támadt, mire Percy lesütötte a szemét.

- Ezúttal senki sem kényszerített, hogy jöjjek, anya – suttogta, de Mrs Weasley már zokogva rávetette magát.

- Óh, Percy…

Az ikrek és Ron rögtön felmordultak Harry mellett.

- Van még egy kevés Agylágyítóm – mormogott George – Mit gondolsz, nem kéne bevetnünk?

- Dehogynem – dünnyögte Fred – nem fogom elviselni még egyszer ezt a…

- Fiúk! – szólt rájuk Mr Weasley, talán először a nap folyamán, és ő is felállt az asztal mellől. Gyengéden lefejtette zokogó feleségét a fiáról, és halkan szólalt meg.

- Remélem, velünk ebédelsz.

Percy nem tudott a szemébe nézni, és olyan erősen szorította a süvegét, hogy elfehéredtek az ujjai.

- Apa, én nagyon sajnálom, ami…

- Nem akarom most hallani, Percy – vágott közbe Mr Weasley szokatlanul komolyan – Lesz időnk beszélni, de ma karácsony van… És ez a _család_ ünnepe.

Percy teljesen megrendült. Kinyitotta és becsukta a száját, de egy szót sem tudott szólni. Lassan, tétován az apjára nézett, és megremegett az ajka.

Harry eddig furcsállta, hogy Percy miért nem kereste fel rögtön a családot a minisztériumi eset után, de most már megértette. Félt a visszautasítástól, a megalázástól, és attól, hogy nyíltan be kelljen ismernie a hibáit… De az apja most még csak a bocsánatkérését sem akarja hallani!

A fiatalember válla megrándult, és most már együtt zokogott az anyjával.

- Ez undorító – suttogta Fred szintén megrendülten.

- Az…az – értett egyet George elcsukló hanggal – Te figyu, én ezt nem bírom. Ha nem robbantunk fel valamit, elbőgöm vagy elhányom magam.

- Van pár petárda Ron csirkéjében – válaszolt sürgetően Fred, mire Ron rögtön lerakta a kését – Hé, csak vicc volt!

Fleur egy darabig nézte a családi jelenetet, majd Billhez fordult.

- Ő áz eltévedt báhrány? – kérdezte aztán.

- Még hogy bárány – morogta George – egy vérszívó denevér, undorító kullancs…

- Nyálkás csiga, egy utolsó tetű… - tódította Fred, de rögtön elhallgatott amint Mrs Weasley melléültette Percyt.

Az ebéd ezek után szokatlanul csendesen telt el. Harry szinte biztos volt benne, hogy Percynek rengeteg mesélnivalója lenne, főleg miután meglátott a kezén egy aranygyűrűt. De a jég csak nehezen tört fel. Még az ikrek sem szabotálták az ebédet semmivel, Mrs Weasley pedig szemmel láthatóan úgy próbálta ellensúlyozni az eltelt éveket, hogy degeszre etette a fiát. Mindenki olyan lassan evett, amilyen lassan csak tudtak, hogy elkerüljék a kínosabb perceket. Végül maga Percy törte meg a csendet.

- Még nem gratuláltam a házasságotokhoz – mondta lassan, Bill és Fleur felé fordulva.

- Köszönjük – bólintott a bátyja, majd a tekintete Percy gyűrűsujjára siklott – De úgy látom, te hamar feladtad az agglegényéletet. Megtudhatnánk, ki a szerencsés?

Percy elvörösödött a kíváncsi pillantások alatt.

- Penelope Clearwater – válaszolt lesütött szemmel – még a Roxfortban kezdünk el járni, talán emlékeztek rá…

- Én igen – kotyogott közbe Ginny, és küldött Harry felé egy pillantást. Egyikőjük sem tudta elfelejteni Ginny első évét.

- Mikor házasodtatok össze? – kérdezte Mrs Weasley gyanúsan fátyolos hangon.

- Szeptemberben – rakta le a villáját Percy, és el-elcsukló hanggal folytatta - Anya… én már… hónapok óta el akartam jönni ide… Annyira sajnálom, hogy…

De nem tudta tovább folytatni. A vállát ismét sírás rázta meg, és az anyja vállára borult.

- Úgy… gyűlöltem már az egészet… a Minisztérium… tele volt halálfalókkal… Féltem…

Harry az ikrekre sandított, de Percy hirtelen vallomásától úgy tűnt elment a kedvük a viccelődéstől. Még Ron is az események hatása alatt volt.

Nem csoda, hogy a Weasley-család egyik tagja sem vette észre, hogy ismét kopogtattak. Harry végül észrevétlenül felállt az asztaltól, és kisurrant a bejárati ajtóhoz. Amikor kinyitotta nem akart hinni a szemének.

- Tonks! Tanár úr! – mondta meglepetten, majd elvigyorodott – Akarom mondani, miniszter úr…

- És a Remushoz mit szólnál? – kérdezte Lupin szintén mosolyogva.

- Talán menni fog – egyezett bele Harry, majd kényelmetlenül hátrapillantott – Öhh, bár nem én lakok itt, szerintem Mrs Weasley is beinvitálna titeket, csak most…

- Tudjuk, megérkezett Percy – bólintott Tonks – Remusszal már vagy két hete próbáljuk meggyőzni arról, hogy Arthur nem fogja leharapni a fejét, ha visszajön.

- Hát igen… Nos hát…

- Igazából nem is akarunk bemenni – mondta Lupin – Veled akartunk beszélni. Nem láttunk a miniszteri esküm óta, és van néhány családi újdonság.

Harry ekkor már tisztességesen didergett a nyitott ajtóban.

- Oh… Rendben… akkor sétáljunk egyet – mondta, és lekapta a köpenyét a fogasról, majd találomra felhúzott egy gumicsizmát a sok közül, (gyanította, hogy Ginnyét, mert pokolian szorította a lábát), végül követte Lupinékat.

- Az esküvőtökről már tudok – jegyezte meg – Vitrol írt róla.

Látta, hogy apja volt barátja mélyen elvörösödik.

- Hát igen… - motyogta zavartan – A sajtó szét akart szedni, úgyhogy direkt nem hívtunk meg senkit, csak Tonks szüleit. De Vitrol valahogy túljárt az eszünkön…

- Igazából bejegyzetlen animágus – legyintett Harry, és elkergetett egy kíváncsi kertitörpét – Egy idegesítő poloska. De ne tartóztasd le, néha elég hasznosnak bizonyul.

- Honnan tudsz te ilyesmit? – nevetett Lupin – Várj, inkább nem vagyok rá kíváncsi…

- Pedig semmi törvényellenes dologról nincs szó – nézett fel Harry ártatlanul, majd a kézenfogva sétáló Tonksot és Lupint nézte – Miről akartatok beszélni?

Lupin átküzdötte magát egy hóbuckán, majd magához húzta Tonksot, és szinte félszeg mosollyal Harry felé fordult.

- Ha minden rendben ment volna, apádat kértem volna fel erre – tétovázott – De nagyon remélem, hogy te is elvállalod a feladatot, és leszel a keresztapja a kislányunknak…

- Nahát – vigyorodott el Harry, és egy pillanatra még a lélegzete is elakadt – Gratulálok…! Hát ez nagyon… váratlan volt!

- Nekünk is – csúszott ki Tonks száján, majd gyorsan hozzátette – Na nem mintha nem beszéltünk volna erről, de csak tanulságképpen megjegyezném, hogy ne bízz meg egy bájitalban sem, amit készen vásárolsz…

- Oh… - esett le Harrynek – Nem fogok… Kösz, Tonks – Harry egy pár másodpercig hallgatott, amíg egy kis kék lángot varázsolt a kezébe, hogy csillapítsa a didergését. – Ezt a keresztapaságot mennyire gondoltátok komolyan?

- A lehető legkomolyabban gondoltuk – jelentette ki Lupin – Már nagykorú vagy, és nagyon örülnénk, ha vállalnád.

Harry pár pillanatig némán fürkészte a másik kettő boldogságtól ragyogó arcát, és hirtelen nagyon pocsék kedve lett.

Miért van az, hogy mindenki tud élni és boldog lenni annak ellenére, hogy Voldemort épp a világuk elpusztításán fáradozik? Percy megházasodott, Billék és Lupinék gyereket várnak… Harry mindeközben úgy érezte, hogy mindenki, aki gyereket akar felnevelni ebben a világban, súlyos merényletet követ el.

- Hát persze, hogy vállalom – mosolygott halványan - hogy ne vállalnám…

Lupin boldogan bólintott, de aztán nem kevés aggodalom vegyült a tekintetébe.

- Minden rendben van veled, Harry? – kérdezte halkan a fiú arcát fürkészve.

- Hát persze – hazudott Harry, majd gyorsan elterelte a témát – Megtudhatnám, hogy mi lesz a keresztlányom neve?

Tonks, aki semmit sem vett észre Harry váltakozó hangulatából, most felkacagott.

- Még nem tudjuk, de biztos, hogy nem Nymphadora! – mondta aztán – Szívesen várunk ötleteket tőled is.

- Gondolkozni fogok rajta – ígérte Harry.

Ám ekkor halk pukkanás hangzott mögülük, majd egy elfojtott káromkodás valami idegen hangzású nyelven.

Mindhárman megpördültek, és Harry döbbenten pillantott Lilre, aki most derékig állt a hóban.

- Remek, épp téged kereslek – jelentette ki a boszorkány minden fajta bevezető nélkül.

- Népszerű vagy ma – jegyezte meg Lupin somolyogva Harrynek.

- Áhh, helló Remus… Tonks – bólintott a boszorkány, és nem kevés mágikus segítséggel kikecmergett a hóból – bocsánat, hogy kihagyom a szokásos udvariaskodást, de sürgősen beszélnem kell Harryvel. És elfelejtettem cipőt venni.

Most mindhárman a boszorkány csupasz lábára néztek.

- Öh… Hát akkor, mi megyünk is, Harry – mondta Lupin – További szép ünnepeket!

- Sziasztok! – bólintott Harry, és Lillel együtt figyelték, ahogy a pár eltűnik egy pukkanás kíséretében.

- Mi történt? – fordult Harry a boszorkányhoz szinte lemondóan – Remélem, nem azt akarja bejelenteni, hogy összeházasodtak Pitonnal, mert mostanában mindenki ezt csinálja…

- Mi, hogyan? – nézett fel Lil meglepetten, mint aki nem ért semmit, és teljesen máson jár az agya – Miért mondanék ilyesmit? Különben is, szerintem mindent láttál a fa mögül.

Harry megtorpant, és leesett az álla.

- Ho… Honnan tudta? – dadogta zavartan.

Lil az orrára mutatott.

- Bűzlesz, akár egy halom vizes széna, és akkora zajt csaptál, mint egy rinocérosz – vigyorgott a boszorkány.

- Én nem akartam leskelődni – szabadkozott Harry – Piton miatt kellett elbújnom, hogy…

- Nehogy már zavarban legyél. Csak Perselusnak ne áruld el, rosszul viseli az ilyesmit.

Harry hümmögve elhallgatott, és a boszorkány csupasz lábfejére nézett.

- Nem fázik? – tette fel a költői kérdést.

- Hőbűbájt küldtem a talpamra – vonta meg a vállát Lil - No, mint mondtam sürgősen beszélnünk kell.

Ennek ellenére némán sétáltak el az Odú másik sarkáig, és Lil csak ott szólalt meg.

- Az apám elég furcsán viselkedett, miután elmentél – kezdte, és az ujja hegyéből küldött néhány vörös fénygömböt a lábfejére – Mármint, a szokottnál is furcsábban. Persze senki más nem vette észre rajtam és Albuson kívül.

- Imperius? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Harry rémülten.

- Nem, dehogy, félreértettél – rázta meg a fejét Lil – Az egész akkor kezdődött, amikor elkezdtük faggatni őt Griffendél pálcájáról, meg az eddigi Horcrux-kutatásairól…

- Gondolom, az apja most sem volt túl bőbeszédű – vetette közbe Harry kicsit bosszúsan.

- Ellenkezőleg – morogta Lil – Az jobban tetszett, amikor még nem mondott semmit, de most elég sokat beszélt.

- És?

- És hazudott, mint a vízfolyás – sóhajtotta Lil – Persze irtó ügyesen csinálta, remek okklumencia – pajzsot emelt, de Albussal rájöttünk a dologra.

- És? – kérdezte újra Harry, valami nagyon rossztól tartva, de Lil egyelőre nem tért a lényegre.

- Tudod, Harry, egy _Dumbledore_ nem tartja túl elegánsnak a hazugságot – mosolygott keserűen – Ha az apám hazudott, az azt jelenti, hogy valami nagy hibát követett el, amit még magának sem mer bevallani.

Lil tartott egy kis szünetet, és újabb fénygömböket küldött a lábfejére, ami mintha kezdett volna zöldes színűvé válni.

- Szóval – folytatta tovább – Apám nem sokkal ezek után lelépett. Kerestem a kocsmájában, de csak annyit tudtam meg, hogy az utóbbi hónapokban többször napokra eltűnt. És mi észre sem vettük.

Harry megtorpant.

- Hova ment?

- Minden bizonnyal maga akarja rendbehozni a hibáját, bármi legyen is az – morogta Lil bosszúsan – Nyilván a pálca elrablása személyesen érintette, és talán azt is tudja, hogy Voldemort miképp rejtette el… Nem tudom, de azt igen, hogy valamit elhallgat előlünk, és jelenleg nincs az országban.

Harry sóhajtott egyet, majd fázósan összedörzsölte a kezét, és ismét belevarázsolt egy kék lángocskát. Ez komoly probléma volt, de mégis jobban tudta kezelni, mint a sorozatos házasságokat és keresztapasági kérdéseket, nem is beszélve a szerelmi ügyekről.

- Meg kell keresnünk - jelentette ki határozottan – Ha egyedül akarja elpusztítani a pálcát, abból semmi jó nem sül ki.

- Ez biztos, de egyedül megyek utána – rázta meg a fejét Lil – Mivel van köztünk vérségi kapcsolat, pár ügyes trükkel elvileg hamar megtalálom.

- De tanárnő…

- Ahogy McGalagony mondaná, erről nem óhajtok vitát nyitni – mosolygott Lil – csak azért kerestelek fel, hogy tudd, merre vagyok. Albussal tudom tartani a kapcsolatot, és egy-két héten belül a pokol fenekéről is előkerítem azt az ütődött vén bolondot.

Harry egy nem túl lelkes fintort vágott.

- Én nem tartom jó ötl…

- Dehogynem az – vágott közbe a boszorkány – A pajzsokat messziről is tudom figyelni, és az igazgatónővel már beszéltem, ő gondoskodik a helyettesítésemről, ha nem térnék vissza még a szünetben. De igyekszem, megígérem. Ha bármi gond lenne itt, Perselushoz is fordulhatsz.

Harry már el sem rejtette a fintort az arcáról

- Hát persze – morogta – Ő lesz az első, akit felkeresek…

- Remek! – mosolygott Lil elégedetten, mert nem értette teljesen az irónia fogalmát – Nohát, akkor végeztünk is, nem? Vagy még van más kérdésed is?

Harry megrázta a fejét, de aztán egy pillanat múlva mégis kicsúszott a száján:

- Miért pont Piton lett a párja? – kérdezte, de rögtön meg is bánta.

Lil lassan visszafordult, majd váratlanul elmosolyodott. Egészen úgy, mint Dumbledore, amikor Harry az Edevis tükrében látottakról kérdezte.

- Mert kitűnően tud főzni – mondta végül, majd meg sem várva Harry válaszát, egy köpönyeglobogtatással hangtalanul eltűnt.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mire Harry visszatért, a viharos családi hangulatok már lecsillapodtak, így nemsokára elmesélhette Ronnak a legújabb fejleményeket. A szünidő további részét azzal töltötték, hogy megpróbálták kitalálni, merre járhat most Lil, de hírt nem kaptak felőle.

Amikor kisütött a nap, és elállt a szél, a Weasley-ikrekkel, Ronnal és Ginnyvel kimentek kviddicsezni a ház elé (Mrs Weasley nem engedte őket messzebbre) és Harry pár óráig újra tizenegy éves kölyöknek érezte magát.

Végül Hermione is befutott a franciaországi karácsonyozásról, majd miután közölték vele az aktuális gyerekszületések, házasságok, és egyéb események hírét, csaknem összeroppant, hogy ennyi mindenről lemaradt. Percy otthon töltött pár napot, majd Penelope-t is elhozta bemutatni.

Harry kapcsolata Ginnyvel elkezdett valamilyen mély barátsággá alakulni, de egyikőjük sem gyorsította az események folyását – megbeszélték, hogy nem tesznek semmi olyasmit, amit nem gondolnak teljesen komolyan.

Közben egyre aggasztóbb hírek jelentek meg a Reggeli Prófétában: Voldemort feltehetően a legtöbb európai országra kiterjesztette a befolyását, mert a Sötét Jegy egyre gyakrabban tűnt fel keleten is. A London-Roxmorts vasútvonalat napokra le kellett állítani egy szörnyű merénylet miatt. Nem sokkal később a kilenc és háromnegyedik vágány peronját valaki dögletes mocsárrá változtatta, és csak a legjobb átoktörők boldogultak az eltakarításával. A két merényletben összesen huszonheten haltak meg – de érdekes módon egy „aranyvérű" áldozat sem volt.

Harry látta, hogy a Minisztérium tehetetlen az ilyen partizánakciókkal szemben. Voldemort nagyon könnyen nagyon sok kárt tudott okozni, ami napokra lefoglalta a világos oldal minden ember- és galleon-kapacitását. Lupint mégsem marasztalták el, mert rendes „nagytakarítást" végzett a Zsebpiszok közben, és Voldemort számos kapcsolatát számolta fel ezzel.

Így történt, hogy Mrs Weasley kérésére hoppanálva, és nem vonattal érkeztek Roxmortsba. Harry áthozta Ginnyt is, és együtt mentek fel a kastélyba.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Végül Lilről nem érkezett semmilyen hír, sőt a két főnix is csak beköszönt Harryhez, mondván, hogy el kell simítaniuk valamilyen érdekellentétet a koboldok és a kentaurok közt.

Hétfőn az első SVK-órát McGalagony tartotta meg. Természetesen egy szót sem ejtett a vihar-varázslatokról, ahol Lillel tartottak, hanem megpróbált „hasznosabb" és „praktikusabb" bűbájokat okítani, így a duplaóra vége felé már gyakorlatilag haladó átváltoztatástant tanultak.

- Ha bájitaltanra is ő jön be, én kinyírom magam – jegyezte meg Ron, miközben a pinceterem felé tartottak - nem bírok ki napi két óránál többet vele.

- A tárgytranszformációk igenis hasznosak lehetnek sötét varázslatok ellen – vetette közbe Hermione, aki nagyon elégedett volt a dolgok alakulásával. Ron viszont elég felháborodott képet vágott.

- Mégis, hol a fenébe fogok használni egy tarajos gőtévé alakított kínai vázát?

Hermione ezúttal nem tudott mivel visszavágni. Kissé ingerült mozdulatokkal kipakolta a bájitaltan jegyzeteit az üstje mellé, majd meggyújtotta a lángot a szünet előtt elkezdett bőrnövesztő bájital alatt.

- Jobb lenne, ha ti is elkezdenétek – tanácsolta a fiúknak. Harry elhúzta a száját, és összenézett Ronnal. Ők a legutóbbi órát azzal töltötték, hogy próbálták levakarni Ron üstjéről a tőzegsáfránnyal együtt mágikusan odaégett angolnamájat, míg Lil meg nem szánta őket egy praktikus bűbájjal.

- Hermione, ne csináld! – mordult fel Ron – Te is tudod, hogy el se kezdtük főzni azt a szart!

- Tíz pont a Griffendéltől, Weasley – csendült fel mögöttük egy hátborzongatóan ismerős hang – És még tíz pont, mert nem ülnek a helyükön!

Az amúgy is hideg pincelevegő most mintha megfagyott volna körülöttük. Harry meredten nézte, amint Piton végigvonul a termen, olyan arccal, mintha ez volna a világ legtermészetesebb dolga. Bár most már csak kilencen voltak haladó bájitaltanon, mindenki lebénultan nézte a jelenséget. Piton viszont még csak a jelét sem mutatta a zavarnak. Fekete talárja pont olyan vészjóslóan hömpölygött utána, mintha soha ki sem tette volna a lábát a pincéből.

Felállt a katedrára, és összefűzte a karját.

- Hány pontot vonjak még le, hogy hajlandó legyen helyet foglalni, Weasley? – kérdezte ragadozószerű pillantásával, mire Hermione lerángatta őt a mellette levő székre. Piton tekintete ezután a szintén dermedten ácsorgó Blaise-re siklott.

- A Mardekártól nem akarok pontot levonni, tekintve idei gyalázatos teljesítményüket, de ha így folytatja, megteszem, Mr Zambini.

A csendet vágni lehetett volna. Harry hátán futkosott a hideg Piton szokásos színjátékától, de el kellett ismernie, hogy hatásos volt. Pár másodperc múlva mindenki mozdulatlanul ült az üstje mögött, és próbált minél észrevétlenebb lenni.

- Kitűnő – gúnyolódott Piton – Azt hittem, már teljesen elfelejtették a fegyelmet – lassan körbesétált, és egy gyanús félmosollyal felvette az asztalról Ron jegyzetét – Lássuk, hol tartottak? – tette fel a költői kérdést, és belepörgetett a füzetbe. Ron összenézett Harryvel. Mindketten tudták, hogy leginkább mire használták Ron füzetét az idén.

- Úgy látom, Potter jobb amőbában – nézett fel Piton – Nem szégyelli magát? _Húsz_ pont a Griffendéltől.

Harry kezdte egyre jobban unni Piton műsorát, de még nem volt vége. A varázsló felvette az ő füzetét is. Harry összefűzte a karját. Idén egy hasznos bűbájjal mindent belevarázsolt a füzetbe, amit Lil a táblára írt (így persze elég ideje maradt amőbázni), ezért kíváncsian várta, mi lesz Piton kifogása.

- Nocsak Potter… - ejtette ki a nevét aztán mérhetetlen elégtétellel a bájitaltanár – Mit értesz azalatt, hogy „_Még egy apro tseppet bele-teszünk ha nem eleg zöldesh a szine_"? A helyesírásod pocsék. _Harminc_ pont a Griffendéltől.

Piton olyan kihívóan meredt Harryre, mintha elvárna tőle valami választ ezek után. Harry lassan felnézett rá, és rájött, hogy jelenleg nagyon nem érdekli, mi a célja Pitonnak ezzel a cirkusszal. A bájitaltanár egy pillanatig várt, aztán továbbindult Hermionéhoz.

- Ezt a moslékot ki is boríthatja, Granger – nézett bele a lány üstjébe – Ma nem ezzel fogunk foglalkozni.

- De tanár úr – siránkozott Hermione – Két órát dolgoztam ezen a főzeten, és már majdnem kész van…

- Mint mondtam, _nem_ ez a mai óra anyaga – sziszegte Piton, és felemelte a pálcáját – _Evap_…

- _Collectus!_ – csendült fel Harry hangja, mielőtt Piton kimondhatta volna az eltüntető varázsigét. A főzet kilebegett Hermione üstjéből, és vékony sugárban belefolyt az egyik üres palackba.

- Ez a főzet a _gyengélkedőbe_ kell – nézett dühösen Pitonra – Ha nem vette volna észre, _háború_ van! Nem dobhat ki öt uncia méregdrága holdkőport!

Piton összeszűkítette a szemét. Harry egy pillanatra meg mert volna esküdni arra, hogy halvány mosoly suhant át az arcán, aztán egy viharos köpönyeglobogtatással megfordult.

- Harminc pont a Griffendéltől, és büntetőmunka, Potter! Óra után jelentkezzen nálam!

Ron dühösen mormogott valamit, de hangosan egyikük sem szólt, csak Hermione villantott Harryre egy hálás mosolyt.

Piton ezek után nem rövidítette meg több ponttal a Griffendélt, csak felvarázsolta a táblára a Vérpótló Elixír receptjét, aztán minden figyelmét egy könyv olvasására fordította.

Harry bosszúsan nézte a tanárt, majd előkészítette a hozzávalókat. A főzet nagyon bonyolultnak tűnt, de Hermione izgatott véleménye szerint ez volt az egyik „legfontosabb kelléke" egy orvosi szobának, így szótlanul belefogott.

Amikor a duplaóra végén berakta a vérszínű főzetét Hermione hasonlóan vörös és a többiek gyanúsan zöld árnyalatú bájitalai közé, Piton felnézett a könyvéből. Csak egy pillantást vetett a főzetre, majd unottan megszólalt.

- Remélem, nem felejtette el a büntetőmunkáját, _Mr Potter_.

Harry némán intett Ronnak és Hermionénak, hogy majd később utánuk megy. Miután a barátai kimentek, visszafordult Pitonhoz.

- Remélem, hogy _maga_ legalább jól szórakozott! – jegyezte meg bosszúsan.

- Ebben biztos lehetsz – dőlt hátra Piton egy elégedett mosollyal.

- Megmondaná, hogy miért vont le vagy ötven pontot a Griffendéltől?

- Százat vontam le – pontosított Piton, és egymásnak támasztotta hosszú ujjait – Úgy gondoltam, ideje behozni az éves lemaradásomat.

Harry elhúzta a száját, és leült Pitonnal szemben. Legszívesebben behúzott volna neki, de valahogy visszafogta magát.

- Rendben – sóhajtotta - Miről van szó? Gondolom nem véletlenül küldött büntetőmunkára.

- Kitűnő – mosolygott Piton – Egy pont a Griffendélnek Potter Mardekáros ravaszságáért!

A bájitaltanár ezután előredőlt, és a tekintetét mélyen Harryébe fúrta.

- De most térjünk a lényegre – jelentette ki – Nem egyedül leszel a „büntetőmunkán". Kénytelten voltam egy volt Mardekárost is megbüntetni…

Harry egy pillanatig meglepetten pislogott.

- Malfoy? – vonta fel aztán a szemöldökét.

- Pontosan. Eléggé… Meggyűlt vele a bajom mostanság.

- De sajnálom – jegyezte meg Harry gunyorosan – Malfoyban is bizonyára nagy lelkitörtést okozott a váratlan büntetőmunka…

- A kviddics-trófeákat fogjátok fényesíteni – folytatta Piton, és egy pillanatra sem hagyta magát kizökkenteni - Testhezálló feladat mindkettőtöknek, nem?

Harry nem válaszolt. Dühítette Piton módszere, és azt sem értette, hogy mit vár el tőle a varázsló.

- Azt akarja, hogy beszéljek vele? – nézett fel, majd megrázta a fejét – Én már azt is rossz ötletnek tartom, hogy akár egy percre is kiengedjük a szobájából.

Piton válasz helyett a két nappal azelőtti Reggeli Prófétát dobta Harry elé.

- Gondolom nem gyakran olvasol újságot, Potter… - jegyezte meg, míg Harry ránézett a címlapra: _„Szökések az Azkabanból – külső segítséggel jutottak ki az elfogott halálfalók_"

Harry ledermedt. Tényleg nem látta ezt az újságot, mert aznap pakoltak össze az Odúban és hoppanáltak ide. A tekintete végigsiklott a szökött rabok nevén és megállapodott Lucius Malfoyon.

- Nem bízok Draco-ban – jelentette ki Piton minden kertelés nélkül – Nem beszél velem, így nem látom át a szándékait. Kihallgattam ugyan pár csepp Veritaserummal, de az érzéseiről mit sem tudok. Lucius szökése most mindent megváltoztathat, és nekünk a legkevésbé sincs szükségünk egy árulóra a Roxfortban. Ki kell derítened, hogy mi motiválta Dracot az átálláskor, és hogy most…

- Teljesen megőrült? – vágott közbe Harry – _Maga_ nem bízik Malfoyban, és _engem_ kér meg arra, hogy figyeljem őt? Ha nem vette volna észre, _gyűlöltük_ egymást! Hozzám se fog szólni!

Piton egy magabiztos mosollyal hátradőlt.

- Pontosan. De a legjobb gyógyír az egymás iránt érzett gyűlöletre, ha ezt az érzést egy harmadik személy ellen fordítjátok…

- Voldemort? – vonta fel a szemöldökét bizonytalanul Harry.

- Hmm, én magamra gondoltam – jegyezte meg Piton – Eléggé… „kiborítottam" Dracot az utóbbi hónapokban, téged pedig, Potter…

- Engem pedig az utóbbi _években_ – morogta Harry, majd felállt – Értem a lényeget. Mikor jelentkezzek a… büntetőmunkára?

- Délután öt megteszi – mondta Piton, mire Harry kurtán bólintott, és a kijárat felé indult. Még mielőtt kilépett volna, a bájitaltanár utánaszólt.

- Száz pont a Griffendélnek.

Harry magtorpant, és visszafordult.

- Miért? – kérdezte gyanakodva.

- Egyrészt, mert tudtad, hogy hány uncia holdkőpor kell a Bőrnövesztőbe – válaszolta Piton, majd kaján mosoly suhant át az arcán – Másrészt, mert úgysem engedelmeskednek nekem a számlálók.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron és Hermione véleménye még Harryénál is borúsabb volt a találkozóval kapcsolatban. Mér akkor is, amikor Harry megnyugtatta őket, hogy Dumbledore emlékeinek hála több menekülőutat is ismer a Trófeateremből, nem is beszélve arról, hogy bármelyik festményben el tud tűnni.

Ez nem nyugtatta meg különösebben a barátait, így végül csak úgy engedték el Harryt, hogy vitte magával az ikrektől karácsonyra kapott Poloska egyik felét (a Telefül Fredék által továbbfejlesztett, „vezeték nélküli" változata volt) így Ronék hallhattak mindent, ha a közelben voltak.

Együtt mentek le a Trófeateremig, de oda már csak Harry lépett be, Ron baljóslatú megjegyzéseitől kísérve. A terem közepén ott állt Piton a sápadt Malfoy társaságában, és mindketten csökönyösen hallgattak. Amikor a bájitaltanár meglátta Harryt, hátat fordított Malfoynak, és a kijárat felé indult.

- Egy óra múlva legyenek készen! – vetette oda nekik – Varázspálcát természetesen nem használhatnak, amennyiben megteszik, arról én is tudni fogok.

Piton még egy jelentőségteljes pillantást vetett rájuk, aztán kiviharzott.

Harry először Malfoyra, majd az Univerzális Varázskosz-eltávolítóra nézett.

- Nem tudom, mi értelme van ennek – sziszegte Malfoy, és egy durva mozdulattal felkapta az egyik törlőrongyot – Úgy tudtam, hogy a haverod, Weasley másodikban alaposan lesikálta mindet.

Harry elhúzta a száját. Pontosan ezért nem akart beszélni Malfoyjal – mint majdnem minden kellemetlen Roxfortos élménye, ez is hozzá fűződött.

- Azóta eltelt néhány év – jegyezte meg barátságtalanul, majd felkapta a másik rongyot, és hátat fordított a mardekáros fiúnak. Pár pillanat múlva meghallotta, hogy Malfoy is elkezd dolgozni. Sokáig csak a törlőrongyok súrlódó neszét lehetett hallani. Harry próbálta lenyelni mindazt a rossz érzést, amit a másik jelenléte okozott benne, de nagyon nehezen ment.

- Még hogy ne használjak varázslatot – sziszegte Malfoy – Mintha nem tudná, hogy elvették a pálcámat…

- Nem állnék neked háttal, ha tudnám, hogy nálad van a pálcád – jegyezte meg Harry a fogai között morogva.

- Én teljesen nyugodt vagyok – affektált a mardekáros fiú, és hangos csörömpöléssel „tisztogatta" James Potter egyik kitüntetését – Te minden bizonnyal túl _nemes_ vagy ahhoz, hogy hátbatámadj…

Harry tízig számolt, hogy ne húzza fel magát túlságosan, hiszen a java még el se kezdődött. Malfoynak már a hangja is irritálta, pedig sokat mélyült a nyavalygó arisztokrata-csemete hanghordozásához képest.

- Pontosan – válaszolta hidegen – Sosem támadtam hátba senkit, még Voldemortot sem.

Egy súlyos aranyserleg zuhant a márványpadlóra irtózatos csengéssel. Malfoy vöröslő füllel, és kicsit remegő kézzel rakta vissza a polcra. Harry érezte, hogy a magabiztosságának utolsó morzsát égeti el.

- Csak nem? - sziszegte végül, és a hangjába halványan visszakúszott a gúny – A nemes Griffendéles… Ugyan már, ne áltass. Nem gondolod, hogy kissé perverz húzás volt a barátnőddel testet cserélni?

Harry lerakta a rongyot, és Malfoy felé fordult.

- Olyan vagy, mint egy tízéves kölyök – mondta nyugodt hangon, majd megvárta, ahogy Malfoy lassan megfordult, és ráemelte hideg tekintetét.

- Na ne mondd… - próbálta újra felvenni gunyoros hangját, de valami megkopott benne.

- De igen. Megmondom, hogy mi a helyzet – folytatta Harry könyörtelenül - Ott van a Sötét Jegy a karodon, és ezt nem tudod eltüntetni a Varázskosz-eltávolítóval. Egyedül azért nem ülsz az Azkabanban, mert _én_ tartom a hátam. Erre úgy viselkedsz velem, mint valami idióta. Hova tetted a Mardekáros ravaszságod?

Harry meglepetésére Malfoy dühösen tett egy lépést felé, és ledobta a rongyot a lába elé.

- Azt hiszed, érdekel, hogy mit csinálsz, Potter? – vetette oda neki – Tőlem rohanj a Minisztériumba a vérfarkas barátodhoz! Leszarom, hogy mit csinálsz!

- Tényleg? – kérdezte hűvösen Harry – Rendben. Legszívesebben meg is tenném, mert egy elkényeztetett kölyök vagy, aki azt hiszi, hogy mindent megkaphat… Jól emlékszem, hogy milyen büszke voltál a „küldetésedre"… Ne játszd nekem az eltévelyedett bárányt, mert nem vagyok kíváncsi a hazugságaidra!

Malfoy csak tátogni tudott.

- Nem játszom - mondta végül rekedten, majd hátat fordított. Belemarkolt az egyik polc szélébe – Mit akarsz tőlem, Potter? Meséljem el az életemet? Meséljem el, hogy miként látogatta meg a Sötét Nagyúr tavaly nyáron a kúriát, és nekem, mint a _családfőnek_ hogy tett ajánlatot, amire nem mondhattam nemet? Fogalmad sincs ezekről a dolgokról…

- Valóban nincs – morogta Harry – És valószínűleg sohasem fogom megtudni. De ha most azt akarod mondani, hogy nem volt más választásod, akkor ne is fáradj. Egyszerűen nem tudok hinni neked.

- Griffendélesek! – sziszegte Malfoy újra dühösen – Gyűlölöm, hogy azt hiszitek, tévedhetetlenek vagytok! Én kockáztatok, minden tettemmel, és tudom, hogy hibázhatok! Felfoghattad volna, Potter, hogy mit jelent dönteni rossz és kevésbé rossz között!

Harry Malfoy arcát mustrálta. Valamit keresett rajta, talán a ravaszság jeleit, vagy a megtévesztés árnyékát, de csak egy szokatlanul sovány arcot látott, kipirulva a haragtól.

- Ha nem hinném azt, hogy valóban átálltál hozzánk, már nem lennél itt - mondta neki egyszerűen – De ez cseppet sem változtat azon, hogy nem bízok benned, és nem fogok még fél órát takarítással tölteni, hogy ezt elmondjam.

Tartott egy rövid szünetet, majd leült az egyik antik székbe, és összefűzte a kezeit. Malfoy némán meredt rá.

- Nem fogom folytatni a gyerekes vitát – folytatta Harry hűvösen - És nem akarom eljátszani, hogy büntetőmunkán vagyunk, csak azért, mert Piton remek ötletnek tartja. A lényeg az, hogy ostoba döntéseket hoztál. Az első jó választásod az életben az volt, hogy feladtad magad… De ez nekem nem elég.

Malfoy zárkózottan nézett vissza rá.

- Mit akarsz még? – kérdezte barátságtalanul – Alázkodjak meg? Csússzak előtted a porban, bocsánatért esedezve? Jól esne, mi, Potter?

- Ha ezzel letörölnénk azt a nemesi felsőbbrendűséget a képedről, akkor igen – válaszolta ingerülten Harry – De nem erre vagyok kíváncsi – lassan dobolt a szék karfáján, és le sem vette a tekintetét Malfoyról – Azt akarom tudni, hogy ha majd pálcával a kezedben állsz köztem és az apád közt, akkor kire fogsz átkot szórni.

Malfoy nekidőlt az egyik szekrénynek, és összefűzte a karjait.

- Ha azt mondanám, hogy az apámra, akkor hinnél nekem? – kérdezte kissé gunyorosan.

- Nem – válaszolta Harry, és felállt – Egy percig sem gondoltam hogy így lenne.

- Mégis, mit tegyek? - sziszegte a mardekáros fiú – Ő az apám! Bárki mást kérdezhettél volna, csak ne őt…

Harry megrázta a fejét.

- Pont ez volt a lényeg – nézett vissza komoran Malfoyra, és könyörtelenül folytatta – Az apád egy köpönyegforgató gyilkos, de te mégis mellette állsz.

- Ne beszélj így róla! Ő… Nem olyan rossz ember, csak a körülmények…

- Hülyeség – vágott közbe Harry - Mindig van más választás! Ezt te tudhatnád a legjobban, mert _te_ megtetted. Még ha gyávaságból is.

Harry észrevette, hogy Malfoy szeme dühösen megvillant, és az arca elsápadt a haragtól.

- Szó sincs gyávaságról – szinte köpte a szavakat – Én csak… egyszerűen képtelen voltam… - elhallgatott.

- Ölni? – fejezte be a mondatot Harry – Vagy részt venni a mocskos kis rituálékon? Ugye nem is olyan könnyű?

Malfoy makacsul hallgatott. Több mint egy percig szótlanul meredt a padlóra. Harry kezdte úgy érezni, hogy itt vége a beszélgetésnek, ezért megfordult, és tett egy pár lépést a kijárat felé.

- Milyen érzés tökéletesnek lenni? – hallotta meg maga mögül Malfoy gunyoros, halk hangját – Milyen érzés sohasem hibázni, vagy Kiválasztottnak lenni? Úgy viselkedsz, mint Dumbledore, a nagy bölcsességével…

Harry megtorpant.

- Valakinek át kellett vennie a helyét, ha nem emlékeznél rá.

Hirtelen mintha fokokat hűlt volna a levegő, és Malfoy lesütötte a szemét. Harry végignézett rajta. Soványnak és esetlennek tűnt így, csak árnyéka volt régi önmagának.

- Nem kételkedek a szándékaidban – mondta neki nagy nehezen, mert maga sem értette hogy miért, de megsajnálta – És nem hiszem azt, hogy nem lehet hibázni. De tudnod kell, hogy egyedül azért vagy itt, mert Dumbledore _már akkor_ megbocsátott neked…

Malfoy meglepetten kapta fel a fejét.

- Honnan tudod…? – csuklott el a hangja, de Harry nem válaszolt neki.

- Nem születtél gyilkosnak, apád legnagyobb bánatára – folytatta lassan – De akkor sem engedhetem meg, hogy elhagyd a szobád a háború végéig, bármeddig is tartson az.

Malfoyt meglephette a szokatlanul komoly hang, mert nem nézett Harryre, csak bólintott. Egy árnyalatnyi szégyen suhant át az arcán.

- Van elég olvasnivalóm – mondta végül – Perselus jópár tankönyvet is áthozott.

Harry tartózkodóan biccentett. Malfoy úgy látszik lezártnak tekintette a beszélgetést, mert felvette a földre ledobott rongyot, és újra a polcok felé indult. Harry ajkán egy apró mosoly jelent meg, és elővette a pálcáját.

- _Suvickus!_ – intett körbe egy széles pálcamozdulattal, mire az összes serleg ragyogni kezdett a tisztaságtól, kivéve Tom Denem „Önzetlenül az iskoláért" díját, amit Harry direkt hagyott ki.

Malfoy ajka lassan vigyorra húzódott.

- Kösz – jegyezte meg, mire Harry megvonta a vállát.

- Mindig is szerettem volna ezt csinálni Piton büntetőmunkáin - mondta könnyedén, de a végén már ő sem tudott elnyomni egy mosolyt.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Malfoy egy barom – jegyezte meg Ron aznap este vagy századszor.

- Hmmm-mm – értett egyet fáradtan Harry. Mindketten az ágyukban feküdtek már. Harry egy _Disaudio_-val kizárta Neville-éket a beszélgetésből, és itt folytatták az a vitát, amit még Hermionéval kezdtek meg Malfoy lojalitásáról.

- Az a legnagyobb baja, hogy könnyen befolyásolható – motyogta végül Harry csukott szemmel – Ron… Azt hiszem aludnunk kéne már.

De Ront túlságosan is felhúzta a téma.

- Legalább el kéne vinnünk innen – siránkozott – Nem lehet egy nyugodt percünk sem, amíg itt van. Ne félj, ki fog találni valamit, amivel kinyírhat mindenkit. Tavaly is azt hittük, hogy túl béna ahhoz, hogy bajt csináljon, aztán előszedte azt a hülye szekrényt…

Harry egy darabig még felfogott valamennyit Ron végtelennek tűnő okfejtéseiből, aztán lassan elnyomta az álom.

Nyugodtan aludt, csak egy egészen ártatlan álma volt valami ostoba kviddics-szabálytalanságról, amikor valaki az éjszaka közepén egy durva mozdulattal megrázta.

Felpattant a szeme, és majdnem felordított. A telihold fényében egy sötét sziluett állt, zölden világító szempárral. Beletelt vagy öt másodpercbe, mire felismerte.

- Uhh – nyögte – Te… jóég…Tud arról, hogy világít a szeme a sötétben?

Lil pislogott párat.

- Ó! – sóhajtotta – Igen, mondták már… De csak bizonyos megvilágításokban. – szabadkozott, aztán háttal állt a Hold fényének.

Harry kidörzsölte a szeméből az álmot, és hirtelen eszébe jutott minden.

- Megvan Aberforth? – szegezte a boszorkánynak a kérdést suttogva.

- Többé-kevésbé – dünnyögte Lil – Nincs túl jól. A halálfalók elintézték, és tőlem is kapott pár átkot. Az emlékeit csak erőszakkal tudtam elvenni.

Harry azonnal teljesen éber lett. Ron ágyára pillantott, de a barátja teljesen egyenletesen horkolt.

- Megvannak az emlékek? – suttogta – És…?

Lil sóhajtott, majd lassan megrázta a fejét.

- Nem tudom elmagyarázni. Meg kell néznetek Albussal.

Harry gyanakodva fürkészte a boszorkány arcát. Sosem látta még ennyire… szétesettnek.

- Minden rendben? – kérdezte óvatosan.

- Nem igazán – morogta Lil – de talán még túléljük ezt a helyzetet.

Harry torkán kezdett összegyűlni egy kellemetlen gombóc.

- Mi történt?

Lil nem válaszolt rögtön.

- Öltözz fel – válaszolta aztán – Elmegyünk Albushoz, és megmutatom az apám emlékeit.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry ezután nem szólt semmit, csak követte Lilt ki a kastélyból, majd utána az Időtlen Idők Erdeje mellé hoppanáltak. Hideg szél fújt észak felől, és a szemerkélő ónoseső kemény jégpáncélt növesztett a vastag hó fölé.

Harry csizmája hangos roppanással süllyedt el minden lépésnél, ahogy átgázoltak a kőházhoz vezető réten. Lil ellenben mintha a jég tetején lépkedett volna.

Még mielőtt kopoghattak volna, Dumbledore kinyitotta a kőház ajtaját. Ezúttal nem mosolygott, csak némán intett, hogy kövessék. Bevezette őket a nappaliba, ahol az asztalra már ki volt készítve a Merengő.

- Minden rendben ment? – nézett az unokahúgára a félhold alakú keret mögül.

- Mehetett volna rosszabbul is – vonta meg a vállát Lil – Az apám az emeleten van?

Dumbledore bólintott.

- Elanor ápolja, de eszméletlen – mondta, még mindig Lilt fürkészve – És van pár súlyos külső sérülése is.

Lil leült az egyik fotelba, és kissé kényelmetlenül bólintott.

- Verekedtünk – jelentette ki egyszerűen – Nem volt más választásom, ráadásul ő támadt először. De muszáj volt megszereznem az emléket – azzal a talárzsebébe nyúlt, és elővett egy apró üvegcsét, tele ezüstös folyadékkal.

Dumbledore egy pillanatig töprengve nézte, aztán egy lassú mozdulattal elvette az üveget. Harry biztos volt abban, hogy remek legilimentor révén már rég rájött arra, hogy nem fog nekik tetszeni, amit majd látni fognak. Növekvő kíváncsisággal nézett a kőtál fölé, ahogy az igazgató beletöltötte az ezüstös fényű emléket.

A folyadék szétterült a kőtálban, és kavarogni kezdett. Harry végül egy tábortűz lobogó fényét vette észre az alján. Kíváncsian Dumbledore-ra pillantott, aki intett neki, hogy nyugodtan menjen.

Amint Harry hozzáért az emlék felszínéhez, a Merengő magával ragadta. Egy réten találta magát, körülötte magas fák szegélyezték az erdőt, és fényesen ragyogtak a csillagok. A rét szélén tábortűz égett. Harry közben észrevette Dumbledore-t és Lilt megérkezni maga mellé, majd mindhárman közelebb léptek a tűzhöz.

A vörösen lobogó fény két alakra vetült. Harry az egyiket nem ismerte fel – a férfi hosszú, barna hajat viselt, szokatlan módon három fonatba kötve. A fiatalabbikat viszont már jól ismerte.

Tom Denem talán huszonöt éves lehetett itt, és az arca mintha már viselte volna a gonoszságainak a nyomát. Hanyag nemtörődömséggel hallgatta a másik varázslót, de Harry látta rajta, hogy mindez csak álca, valójában erősen koncentrál, és megjegyez minden szót.

- Meglehetősen nagy hülyeség inferusokkal védeni valamit – rázta meg a fejét a másik varázsló, aki ezek után csak Aberforth lehetett – Bár megvan az az előnyük, hogy meglehetősen tartósak, de egy erős varázslónak nem jelentenek akadályt.

Tom Denem tekintete megvillant.

- Én ismertem valakit, aki inferusokkal védte a… családi örökségét – jegyezte meg könnyed mosollyal.

- Hahh! – horkantott Aberforth, és nagyot húzott a laposüvegéből – Gondolom, ki is pakolták a szerencsétlen hülyét.

- Nem mondanám – fűzte tovább a szót Voldemort – Az illetőnek volt pár trükkje a halottakon kívül is.

Aberforth bólogatott, és újra ivott. Voldemort közelebb húzódott a tűzhöz, és minden figyelmét a varázslóra fordította. Harry látta, hogy a megfelelő pillanatot várja, aztán végül megszólalt.

- Ha te akarnál elrejteni valamit – kezdte lassan – Akkor mit tennél… mester?

Harry összerezzent az utolsó szóra, és Dumbledore is felmordult mellette. Aberforthnak viszont tetszhetett az elismerés, mert mosolyogva elnyúlt a földön, és a csillagokat nézte.

- Nekem nincs rejtegetnivalóm – mondta végül, majd elővett egy csontszínű varázspálcát. Voldemort szeme vágyakozva megvillant, de gyorsan elrejtette az érzéseit – Egyedül a pálcám van - folytatta Aberforth – De a pálca bőven elég egy varázslónak, ezt jól jegyezd meg. Ne kösd tárgyakhoz magad, azok csak mindig zűrt okoznak.

Voldemort csalódottnak tűnt, de még nem adta fel.

- Nem kötöm, mester – hazudta – De nem is tudsz olyat elképzelni, hogy el kell rejtened valamit a többi varázsló elől… Mondjuk a barátodnak, Gishartnak a kincseit?

- De igen – mormogta Aberforth – Megvannak erre is a módszerek…

Voldemort most már leplezetlen kíváncsisággal meredt rá.

- Nekem a Roxfortban egyet se tanítottak… - jegyezte meg ravasz szemvillantással. A szavai telitalálatnak bizonyultak, mert Aberforth ismét felhorkant.

- Nem csodálom! – morogta – Azok a marhák, nem tudnak semmit!

Rövid szünetet tartott, és ismét kortyolt a laposüvegből.

- Tudod, fiam a legtöbb biztos védővarázs sötét varázslat. Gyilkolni kell hozzá, meg ilyesmi.

- De nem tudsz kitalálni olyan helyzetet, mester, mondjuk egy háborút, hogy szükség lehet erre?

- De, de… - bólogatott Aberforth, és Harry látta, hogy immár belesétált Voldemort csapdájába – Különleges helyzetekre… Legvégső esetben még az is elfogadható, ha az Incredulus-bűbájt használod.

Harry látta, hogy a mellette álló Dumbledore halkan szitkozódik, de az emlékképbeli Voldemort feszülten figyelt.

- Milyen az a bűbáj, mester? – kérdezte undorítóan csöpögő tisztelettel a hangjában, de Aberforth ebből semmit sem vett észre.

- Hát… Először is nehéz – morogta – Ha valamit ily módon bezársz, magad is nehezen juthatsz hozzá… Ugyan feltételekhez kötheted, hogy kit engedjen be a bűbáj, de hét varázsló együttes mágiája szükséges a felbontásához – itt elhallgatott, csak hogy megint beleihasson az üvegébe - És közülük hatnak meg kell halnia.

Harry torka elszorult, ahogy észrevette Voldemort mohó tekintetét. Még hallotta, hogy Voldemort szerény hangon megkérdezte „Megtanítanád nekem a bűbájt, mester?" – majd az emlékkép lassan darabjaira hullott. Pár pillanattal később ismét Dumbledore házában találta magát. Az igazgató sokkal többet tudhatott erről az egészről, mint ő, mert míg Lil meredten nézte a földet, ő remegő kézzel az ablakhoz lépett.

Harry megborzongott, ahogy észrevette a varázsló csüggedt tartását, és az elkeseredett mozdulatot, ahogy a fejét az üvegtáblának hajtotta. Ekkor már tudta, hogy ezúttal tényleg nagy bajban vannak.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Remélem nem hagytam nagyon nagy függővéget :( Ha mégis, akkor bocsánatért esedezem, amiatt is, hogy ilyen lassan lett kész az új fejezet. A következő már eseménydúsabb lesz, és hamarabb is elkészülök vele :)

Nagyon köszönöm a véleményeket! Jó érzés volt vizsgák közben olvasgatni, hogy gondoltok rám :) Itt is elmondanám, hogy a fanfiction. lumos. hu – n is fenn van a történet (Chaos álnéven keressetek), és ha oda is írtok véleményt, akkor tudok rá személyesen válaszolni!

Itt most csak megköszönöm a türelmet, a kedves véleményeket, és azt, hogy olvassátok a sztorit :) :P


	23. A holtak mágiája

**23. A holtak mágiája**

Harryt elborzasztotta mindaz, amit hallott, de korántsem volt egyedül. Dumbledore arca feszült töprengést tükrözött, és látszólag tudomást sem vett Lilről vagy Harryről. Az ablakon keresztül a sűrűn hulló havat nézte, ahogy a hajnal szürkületénél láthatóvá lett a kinti vihar.

- Igazgató úr… - szólalt meg Harry kicsit türelmetlenül – Elmondaná, hogy mi volt ez az egész? Mi az az Incredulus bűbáj?

Dumbledore másodpercekig meg sem mozdult, de Harrynek válaszokra volt szüksége.

- Hogy értette azt, hogy hat embernek meg kell halnia? – folytatta, és önkéntelenül is felemelte a hangját – Hatunknak meg kell halnia, hogy hozzáférhessünk a Horcruxhoz…?

Az igazgató lassan megfordult, és végignézett a sápadtan ácsorgó Lilen és Harryn. A tekintete keserű elszántságot és haragot tükrözött.

- Igen – mondta végül, és sóhajtott – Bár nem is tudom… Régen volt. A bűbájt még fiatal koromban olvastam. Arra még emlékszem, hogy hét varázsló ereje kell a felbontásához, és közülük az marad életben, akiben a legerősebb a fekete mágia.

Harry nem akart hinni a fülének.

- Van varázslat, ami ilyenre képes…? – mondta rekedten – Hogyan tud… Hogy hal meg az a hat ember?

Dumbledore-t mintha bosszantotta volna a kérdés, mert hirtelen mozdulattal megfordult, és pálcával a kezében a könyvespolcához lépett. Elmormolt pár varázsigét, mire a falból egy rejtett rekesz kattant ki. A keskeny dobozból kivett egy ősrégi, fekete borítású könyvet, és óvatosan széthajtotta.

Vékony lapok voltak benne, és annyira rossz állapotban, hogy talán csak könyvet átjáró puszta mágia tartotta vissza az elporladástól. Az igazgató is varázslattal lapozta, és véletlenül sem ért hozzá a sérülékeny pergamenhez.

Amennyire Harry látta, a könyvet valaki apró betűkkel írta tele. Az igazgató egészen közel hajolt a lapokhoz, hogy el tudja olvasni, majd hatalmas sóhajjal hátradőlt.

- Nem tudom, Harry. Az a sejtésem, hogy a varázslat elszívja hat mágus teljes erejét a nyitáshoz, és ebbe az említettek belehalnak. Voldemort maga is csak úgy férhet hozzá, ha feláldozza hat halálfalóját. A történelemben csak egyszer használták… Vagy ezek szerint, kétszer.

Harry ajka ingerülten megrándult.

- De mi… ugye nem fogunk…?

Dumbeldore szótlanul lehajtotta a fejét. Harry torka összeszorult.

- Ez őrültség! – fakadt ki kétségbeesetten – Kell lennie más megoldásnak! Mi nem áldozhatunk fel hat embert!

Lil lassan megrázta a fejét.

- Nem kell közülünk meghalnia annak a hatnak… Az Imperius ugyan nem segít, de használhatnánk Barátság-bűbájt, halálfalók ellen.

- Mi nem vagyunk olyanok, mint ők! – vágott közbe dühösen Harry - Nincs… valami más út?

Harry látta, hogy Dumbledore fejében is pont ugyanezek a gondolatok járnak, de a varázsló csak lassan válaszolt.

- Kövessetek – mondta végül egyszerűen, és az emelet felé vette az irányt.

Harry összenézett Lillel, aztán szótlanul követték az igazgatót. Dumbledore felment a lépcsőn, és nemsokára benyitott Elanor bájital-laboratóriumába.

Elanor épp egy pasztaszerű, szürke főzetet kent a heverőn eszméletlenül fekvő Aberforth sebeire. Harry először fel sem ismerte az ősz férfit: Aberforth most nem a szakállas kocsmáros alakját viselte, hanem sokkal inkább azét a varázslóét, akit Tom Denem a mesterének nevezett. Arcvonásai így, öregen egészen hasonlatosak voltak az igazgatóéhoz. Harry elborzadva nézett végig félmeztelen testén, melyet súlyos vágások, zúzódások és átokhegek borítottak.

- Altatod, vagy még mindig eszméletlen? – kérdezte Dumbledore a feleségétől, és közben már elő is vette a pálcáját.

- Még eszméletlen - vonta össze a szemöldökét Elanor, és gyanakodva nézte, ahogy a férje közelebb lépett Aberforth ágyához – Albus, mit akarsz tenni vele?

- Magához térítem – válaszolta az igazgató komoran, majd látva az elsápadó feleségét, egy felvillanó mosoly kíséretében megszorította a kezét – Ígérem, nem teszek kárt benne.

Elanor kétkedően bólintott, és Harrynek is komoly fenntartásai kezdtek lenni, amint Dumbledore egy bonyolult, lendületes pálcamozdulattal a fivérére bökött. A pálcájából kicsapó varázslat szele összeborzolta Harry haját, és Aberforth szinte ugyanabban a pillanatban felordított a fájdalomtól.

Az idős varázsló rendszertelenül zihált, aztán mikor észrevette Dumbledore-t, lassan elcsendesedett. Másodpercekig csak nézték egymást. Harry tudta, hogy mindkét férfi hihetetlenül jó legilimentor, és a párbaj köztük most szavak nélkül folyt. Dumbledore összefűzött karral nézett a fivérére, Aberforth pedig belesűrítette a tekintetébe mindazt a keserűséget és dacot, amit összegyűjtött az évek során.

De végül vesztet. Összeszorított szemmel visszaváltoztatta magát a szakállas kocsmáros alakjára, és elfordította a fejét.

- Mit akarsz most tenni? – kérdezte rekedt hangon.

- Tudni akarok mindent, amit te is tudsz az utolsó Horcruxról – mondta Dumbledore ellentmondást nem tűrően – Tudni akarom, hogy hol van, és hogy mit csináltál az utóbbi hónapokban.

- Hónapokban? – nézett fel Aberforth kissé haragosan – Meg vagy te őrülve? Az elmúlt _ötven_ évet szenteltem ennek a kutatásnak!

- Most már tudom – folytatta Dumbledore, és leült az ágy melletti székbe – Igazából nem is a Horcruxok után kutattál, csak ez az _egy_ érdekelt, ugye? Talán bűntudatod volt? Remélem, hogy így van. Súlyos hiba volt bárkinek is beszélni az Incredulus bűbájról. Ha mást nem is, azt érezhetted volna, hogy a _tanítványod_ jelleme kiszámíthatatlan.

Aberforth nem nézett rá, és nem is válaszolt. Az igazgató várt pár pillanatot.

- Rendben – mondta végül – Feltehetően te sem akarod, hogy még több emléket erőszakkal eltávolítsunk tőled. Pontosan ezért javaslom, hogy legyél teljesen őszinte. Immár átlátok rajtad.

A másik varázsló még mindig nem reagált, Dumbledore viszont le sem vette a tekintetét róla.

- Hol van a pálca? – szegezte neki a kérdést.

Aberforth lassan visszafordult, de nem nézett rá a fivérére.

- Tom a Bukura-tóba rejtette. A nyakláncot ehhez képest könnyen megtaláltam. Majdnem ötven évembe került, míg rábukkantam a mágia nyomaira a tó partján, pedig többször jártam ott…

Harrynek fogalma sem volt arról, hogy hol van a Bukura-tó, de nem akart közbeszólni. Dumbledore ezalatt majdnem felperzselte a tekintetével a fivérét.

- Van fogalmad arról, hogy mit tettél?

Aberforth keserűen felkacagott.

- Mégis, mit gondolsz? – gúnyolódott – Neem, fogalmam sincs. Szerinted miért akartam csatlakozni a Főnix Rendjéhez, és Tom közelébe férkőzni? Szerinted ki ölte meg azon az éjszakán Regulus Blacket?

- Sejtettem, hogy te voltál – folytatta Dumbledore jéghideg tekintettel – És mit akartál tenni az Incredulus ellen, ha szabad kérdeznem?

- Méghogy szabad-e…! Hagyd kérlek a fellengzős stílust! Természetesen szerezni akartam hat halálfalót, akik majd _lesznek szívesek_ elvégezni velem a bűbájt…

Harry Dumbledore-ra nézett. Eddig fohászkodott magában, hogy legyen az igazgatónak valamilyen más ötlete, de amikor meglátta a varázsló fáradt tartását, elszállt minden reménye.

- Ez igazán briliáns ötlet volt tőled, _Robert_ – rázta meg a fejét Dumbledore, nem kevés éllel a hangjában - Csodálatos dolog feláldozni hat embert, hogy rendbehozd a hibáidat.

- Köszönöm, _Brian_. Mélyen megrendít a dicséreted…- válaszolt Aberforth hasonló stílusban, de aztán megváltozott a hangja – Tudod mit? Elegem van belőled. Gyűlölöm, hogy mindig mindenkit ki akarsz okítani! Egyszerűen… visszataszítóan nagyképű vagy! Ha azt hiszed, hogy akár egy kicsit is érdekel a véleményed er…

- Ebből elég! – csattant fel Dumbledore hirtelen, és csak úgy szikrázott a tekintete – Azt hiszed, hogy ez valami ostoba játék? _Elárulnád _legalább, hogy honnan ismerted az Incredulus bűbájt?

Aberforth szemei megvillantak.

- Pontosan onnan, ahonnan te is – mondta lassan – Gondolom, emlékszel még apánk könyvtárára? Csak amíg te az elméletet tanultad, én nem féltem használni sem…

Dumbledore fenyegető tartásából Harry azt hitte, nemsokára megátkozza a fivérét. Utoljára akkor látta ilyennek, amikor az ál-Mordon elrabolta őt. A levegő szinte vibrált a varázslóból áramló zabolátlan mágiától, majd összetört három üveg bájital.

- Albus! – sikoltott fel Elanor, és a férje elé állt. Dumbledore ettől lassan lenyugodott, és visszaült a székére.

- Nem vagyok hajlandó többet fecsegni veled Aberforth – mondta hűvösen – Túlságosan értékes az időnk ahhoz, hogy ilyesmire fordítsam. Hallani akarom, hogy mit tettél az elmúlt hónapokban a hátam mögött, mindenfajta kertelés vagy hazugság nélkül.

Ha Harry nem ismerte volna Aberforth kivételes varázserejét, meg lett volna győződve arról, hogy félelmet lát a szemében. Őt magát is kirázta a hideg Dumbledore szokatlan hangjától, az öreg kocsmáros pedig ismét elfordította a fejét, és az ablakot bámulta.

- Rendben – mondta végül megtörten, majd olyan színtelen hangon folytatta, mintha Veritaserum hatása alatt lenne – Évtizedekkel ezelőtt elkövettem azt a hibát, hogy beszéltem Tomnak a varázslatról… Könyékig fekete mágia, és én magam sosem használtam, de tudtam, hogy a legjobb. Két héttel később eltűnt Griffendél pálcája, és Tom is. Azóta sejtettem, hogy az Incredulus-bűbájt használta az elrejtésére, és azóta keresem mindenhol…

- Szólnod kellett volna. – vágott közbe Dumbledore, amint a fivére elhallgatott. Aberforth felnézett rá, és a tekintetében csökönyös dac ült.

- Mit segített volna? – mondta lassan, és a szavaiból sugárzott a gúny – Leszidsz a bolondságomért, akárcsak most… De tenni semmit sem tudsz ez ellen! Te, fehér mágusok gyöngye… Nincs merszed megtenni azt, amit nekem igen!

A szobában ismét megremegtek az üvegfiolák, de Dumbledore végül visszafogta magát.

- Azt hiszed a gyilkoláshoz bátorság kell? – suttogta olyan hangon, hogy Harry borzongani kezdett – A gyilkossághoz _gyomor_ kell, Aberforth… Ismered az élet mágiáját, és tudod, mivel jár együtt az ölés…

- Ne okíts ki engem a varázslatokról! – sziszegte a férfi – Olyan mágiát használok, amiről neked fogalmad sincs…

- Sötét mágiát, Aberforth – rázta meg a fejét Dumbledore szomorúan – Hát ennyire gyűlölsz engem, hogy megvetsz minden értéket, amit képviselek?

- Badarság! Még hogy sötét mágia! Te is tudod, hogy nincs olyan, Albus! Hogy néha indokolt a gyilkosság!

- Szinte sosem az.

- Hagyd a bolondságaidat! Erősebb vagy nálam, és mégsem használod az erőd…! Hahh! Sosem indokolt? Micsoda képmutatás! Ez egyszerűen undorító!

Harry szinte várta, hogy Dumbledore újból haragos lesz, de az igazgató ehelyett elfordult a többiektől, és az ablakhoz lépett.

- Nincs választásunk, Aberforth. Neked köszönhetően hat embernek meg kell halnia, hogy elpusztítsuk Voldemort lelkét – elhallgatott, és a távoli erdő fáit nézte, ahogy a vihar letördelte a megdermedt ágakat - A büntetésed az lesz, hogy te magad jelölöd ki azt a hatot, és te végzed el velük a varázst.

- Eddig is ezt akartam – dünnyögte Aberforth, majd ismét gúnyos mosolyra húzódott az ajka – Nyugodj meg, Albus… Neked semmi közöd sem lesz a piszkos munkához.

Dumbledore nem vette figyelembe a közbeszólást.

- Kíváncsi vagyok, kiket választasz. Kénytelen leszel olyanokat, akikben kevésbé erős a fekete mágia, mint benned. Mondjuk… halálfaló-növendékeket? Akiket a szüleik kényszerítettek erre az életre? Méltó megkoronázása lenne a hibáidnak, testvérem.

Az igazgató hideg hangjára Aberforth egy pillanatra elvörösödött, de hamar összeszedte magát.

- Onnan hoztam el hatot, ahol a legtöbbet találtam.

Harry meglepetten nézett a varázslóra, és Dumbledore is visszafordult.

- Csak nem te voltál a „külső segítség" az Azkabani szökésnél? - vonta fel a szemöldökét az igazgató – Felteszem, ez volt a legegyszerűbb megoldás.

- Pontosan – bólintott Aberforth tettetett udvariassággal - Tudod kinek van kedve összefogdosni őket szerte az országban…

Harry egyre kevésbé tudta türtőztetni magát.

- Köztük van Lucius Malfoy is – jegyezte meg – nem mintha érdekelne a sorsa, de nem gondolja, hogy kicsit túlzás ez az önbíráskodás?

Aberforth felhorkantott.

- Mégis, kiket javasolsz helyettük, fiam? – gúnyolódott – Ha van jobb ötleted, szívesen hallgatom!

Harry kinyitotta, majd becsukta a száját: erre nem tudott mit mondani. Visszaemlékezett a Reggeli Prófétára, de csak Lucius Malfoy nevére emlékezett. Dumbledore, mintha kitalálta volna a gondolatait, újra Aberforth felé fordult.

- Ki a többi halálfaló?

A kocsmáros úgy tett, mintha nagyon megerőltetné az emlékezetét.

- Azt hiszem, leginkább azok, akiket a kölyök a nyár végén elfogott a Weasley-háznál.

Egy pillanatnyi csend támadt.

- Ők… Alig idősebbek nálam! – szólt közbe Harry döbbenten - Néhányukra emlékszem a Roxfortból…

Aberforth udvarias érdeklődést színlelt.

- Ugye, milyen megdöbbentő, hogy ilyen hamar kezdik egyesek a bandázást meg a gyilkolászást?

- Aberforth… - szólt rá Dumbledore – Ne tégy úgy, mintha nem tudnád, hogy mi a problémánk.

- Az egyetlen problémátok az, hogy nem mertek cselekedni! Pedig minél gyorsabban kéne!

Dumbledore fáradtan leeresztette a vállát. Barna hajában az ezüstfehér csíkok sokkal feltűnőbbek voltak, mint eddig.

- Pontosan tudom, hogy mit kell tennünk. Hova rejtetted a halálfalókat?

- Biztos helyre – kerülte a választ Aberforth.

- Azt kérdeztem, hova?

- A kocsmám pincéjébe.

- Mióta nevezel biztos helynek egy Roxmortsi ivót?

- Láttad már a kocsmám pincéjét? – kérdezett vissza ál-sértődötten Aberforth – Hidd el, jól elvannak ott.

Harry csak kapkodta a fejét. Nem akarta elhinni, hogy Dumbledore-nak nincs másik terve… Ez egyszerűen nem lehet igaz! Nem akarhat megölni egy fél tucatnyi rossz útra tévedt diákot…! Lucius Malfoy megérdemli a halált, de a többieknek az Azkabani fogság is elég büntetés volt.

- Igazgató úr… – szólt közbe halkan. Dumbledore életében először úgy tett, mintha nem hallaná.

- Minél gyorsabban kell cselekednünk. Voldemort minden bizonnyal már tud rólad, és az elrabolt csatlósairól is.

- Én is ezt mondom! – hördült fel Aberforth – Ha a nejed nem pakolt volna tele ezekkel az iszonyatos szagú ragacsokkal, már rég elindultam volna.

- Igazgató úr…

- Nem vagy olyan állapotban – rázta meg a fejét Dumbledore - A varázslat kivesz belőled minden erőt. Főleg, ha a Barátság-bűbájjal akarod rávenni őket az együttműködésre…

- Ugyan már!Az semmiség!

- Professzor, ezt…

- Nem semmiség Aberforth. Ha nem vagy erőd teljében, meghalsz, és semmire nem megyünk az áldozatokkal.

Harry végignézett a két varázsló arcán, és már szinte fulladozott a haragtól.

- Ez nem lehet igaz! – mondta, szinte kiabálva – Maguk… A világ legjobb varázslói! Ki _kell_ találniuk valamit, amivel nem kell gyilkolnunk…

Dumbledore nem nézett rá, de a testtartása megváltozott. Öreges mozdulattal levette a szemüvegét, hogy megdörzsölhesse a szemeit.

- Hét varázsló mágiája kell a bűbáj elvégzéséhez, Harry – szólalt meg olyan halkan, hogy alig hallották - Nem helyettesítheted őket mással.

- De kell lennie… Valami varázslatnak, ami… ami mégis helyettesíti őket! – kiabálta kétségbeesetten - Nem adhatnánk varázserőt mondjuk… Nem is tudom… Tárgyaknak, vagy ilyesmi?

Aberforth felkacagott, mintha nagyon mulatna valamin.

- Micsoda kis _sötét_ _varázslót_ nevelgetsz a szárnyaid alatt, Alby… Hah! Méghogy tárgyaknak! – kuncogott, aztán a fivérére nézett, és elkomorodott az arca.

Most már mindenki Dumbledore-ra figyelt. Az igazgató tekintete a messzeségbe tévedt, és a szakállát simogatta. Olyan sokáig hallgatott, hogy Elanor komolyan aggódni kezdett érte, és gyengéden megérintette a vállát.

- Albus?

Az igazgató olyan arccal nézett rá, mintha csodálkozott volna azon, hogy mások is vannak rajta kívül a szobában.

- inferiusok – mondta végül tömören. Harry összenézett Lillel.

- De… Ha inferiusokat akarunk készíteni… Ahhoz is ölnünk kell.

- Voldemort inferiusaira gondoltam, a barlangban – jegyezte meg halkan Dumbledore – Létezik olyan sötét varázslat, amellyel a magunk oldalára állíthatjuk őket.

- De az inferiusok nem tudnak varázsolni! - vetette ellen Harry – Csak… Mennek, meg ilyesmi…

- Ez így van – húzta el a száját Lil – Semmire sem megyünk velük.

Dumbledore nem válaszolt nekik, hanem ugyanolyan töprengő tekintettel a fivérét nézte. Aberforth erre kuncogni kezdett.

- Látom, mit forgatsz a csavaros eszedben, testvérem! Micsoda perverz gondolat egy ilyen _kitűnő_ fehér mágustól! Szinte büszke vagyok rád, komolyan mondom!

- Elárulnátok, miről van szó? – szólt közbe kissé mogorván Lil – Udvariasságból próbálok leszokni a legilimenciáról, de így lemaradok minden érdekesről!

Aberforth még mindig nagyon vidámnak tűnt.

- Alby végre rájött, hogy nem lenne muszáj megölnünk azt a hat halálfalót – mondta – Hanem elvehetnénk a varázserejüket, és egy _Amoveo_-val – ami, hozzátenném, egy _gusztustalan_ sötét varázslat - megkaphatná pár inferius helyettük.

Harry álla leesett.

- Elvenni a varázserejüket? Abba nem halnak bele?

- Ó, abba még nem. Csak nagyon fájna nekik. Pokolian. Meg persze nehéz lenne Tom inferiusait a mi oldalunkra állítani. De Albus nem számolt azzal, hogy _én_ már gondoltam erre, és még ezen felül is van egy kis bökkenő – mondta, majd egy nagyon bosszantó hatásszünetet tartott - Az inferiusokban rengeteg sötét mágia van. Több, mint bennem, ellenőriztem. Ha velük végezném el a varázst, nem én lennék az az egy, aki bejut. Sajnos ennyi fekete mágia még a félsárkány lányomban sincs!

Harry bosszúsan felszisszent. Pedig jó ötletnek tűnt, igazán jó ötletnek… Már elkezdett reménykedni abban, hogy elkerülhetik valahogy a gyilkosságokat. Hiszen varázserő nélkül még lehet élni, nem olyan szörnyű az… De most elszállt minden reménye. Legnagyobb döbbenetére viszont Dumbledore megrázta a fejét, és halkan megszólalt.

- Benned talán nincsen elég sötét mágia, Aberforth, ahogy bennem sem. De… azt kell mondanom, hogy nem vettél figyelembe mindenkit közülünk.

Az igazgató szavait egy pillanatnyi döbbent csönd követte, majd hirtelen minden tekintet Harryre szegeződött.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- És… Mit mondott ezután? – kérdezte Ron önkéntelenül is suttogva, pedig a Metoraliam-bűbáj védte őket. Hermione csak sápadtan hallgatott.

- Semmit! – csattant fel Harry, és idegesen járkálni kezdett a toronyszobában – Aberforth rögtön rámküldött valami bűbájt, aztán elkezdett ordítozni Dumbledore-ral. De nem angolul, valami idióta nyelvet használtak, amit Lil is szokott… Legalább öt percig kiabáltak, aztán Dumbledore… Egyszerűen kiment! Egy szót sem szólt hozzám! Elanor utánament, de _bezárkózott_ a dolgozószobájába.

Harry hangja megremegett a tehetetlen haragtól.

- Ez nem jellemző Dumbledore professzorra – rázta meg a fejét Hermione – Nem szokott csak úgy… Kirohanni.

Ron még mindig elkerekedett szemmel nézett a barátjára.

- Miből gondolta, hogy több benned a sötét mágia, mint egy inferiusban? Ez egyszerűen… képtelenség! Vagy nem?

Harry ingerülten megvonta a vállát.

- Fogalmam sincs. De nem tűnik úgy, hogy a közeljövőben megkapnám erre a választ. Lil hazaküldött, hogy majd ő beszél velük, és lecsillapítja a hangulatot, de bezzeg nekem nem szóltak semmit!

- Talán csak a sebhelyed miatt – szólt közbe óvatosan Hermione.

- Peeersze. Minden a sebhelyem miatt van!

- Nem úgy értettem – szabadkozott a lány – De gondolj bele: a sebhelyed egy halálos átoknak az eredménye, amit a világ leggonoszabb fekete mágusa küldött rád! Az a sebhely elnyelt egy Adava Kedavrát… Rengeteg lehet a benne felgyülemlett fekete mágia.

Harry megadóan bólintott, de nem tudott lenyugodni.

- Akkor is titkol előlem valamit! – kiabálta meg-megremegő hanggal – Ahogy Lil is! És most már Aberforth is tudja, de egyikük sem szól egy szót sem!

- Nyugi, Harry – dünnyögte tétován Ron – Majd… Rájövünk valahogy. De lehet, hogy nincs is semmilyen titok.

- Nincs olyan szerencsém – morogta Harry. Nem merte bevallani a barátainak, hogy a hideg is kirázta Dumbledore viselkedésétől, és szinte fuldokolt a torkát égető rossz érzésektől. De a barátai sem tűntek túl nyugodtnak. Ron idegesen dobolt a térdén, Hermione pedig elgondolkozva harapdálta az ajkát. Egészen olyan arcot vágott, mintha egy különösen nehéz számmisztikai feladatot akarna megoldani.

- Harry – szólalt meg végül – Hallottál minden szót?

- Mármint, minek a minden szavát?

- Bocs, úgy értem, a vitáét, Dumbledore professzor és a testvére között.

Harry értetlenül pislogva nézett rá.

- Hát… Végül is igen, mert ott voltam… De egy szót sem értettem belőle.

- Az most nem fontos! – vágott közbe türelmetlenül Hermione – Ha Merengőbe töltenéd az emléket, akkor vissza tudnánk nézni, nem?

- Az meg mire lenne jó? – nézett rá most Ron – Csak azt ne mondd, hogy tudsz magyarul, vagy lengyelül, vagy mittomén milyen nyelv volt az!

Hermione megrázta a fejét.

- Nem arról beszélek! – ciccegte mérgesen – De… nagy valószínűséggel Dumbledore professzor sem beszélt magyarul. Úgy értem, nagyon okos ember, meg minden, de nem volt oka megtanulni ezt a nyelvet. Magyarul csak Boldemuder professzor és Aberforth tudnak, és ők is csak Gishart utódai miatt. A veszekedést pedig ugyebár Aberforth kezdte?

- Igen – felelte bizonytalanul Harry – Egy káromkodás-félével.

- Pontosan - lelkesedett Hermione - Dumbledore professzor egy nagyon bonyolult bűbájt használhatott, hogy egy nyelvet beszéljen vele. Bábel-bűbájnak hívják, és csak nagyon kevesen tudják megcsinálni. Harry, te biztos emlékszel, hogy Dumbledore professzor pár éve beszélt a sellőkkel is… Kizárt, hogy valaki csak úgy megtanuljon sellőül! Biztos, hogy használta a Bábel-bűbájt!

Harry és Ron még mindig értetlenül nézett a diadalmasan mosolygó lányra.

- Miért segít ez nekünk, Hermione? – kérdezte Harry kicsit bosszúsan – Ettől még nem fogjuk megérteni, hogy mire gondoltak! Vagy talán te is megtanultad ezt a Bábel-bűbájt?

- Ugyan, a Bábel-bűbáj reménytelenül nehéz. Kivételes varázserő kell hozzá, de szerencsére nem lesz rá szükségünk – mosolygott magabiztosan Hermione – Nem akarok kiselőadást tartani a Merengők működéséről, de egy Merengőbeli emlék egy bizonyos formában tartalmazza a _másoktól_ érkezett agyhullámokat is. Ezt az emlék birtokosa észre sem veszi, hiszen tudatalatt raktározza el azokat. Ezért van az, hogy egy Merengőbeli emlék vizuálisan és minden szempontból is sokkal részletesebb, mint egy rendes emlék. Sétálhatsz benne, satöbbi, hiszen mások emlékeit is tartalmazza. Sokkal nagyobb rálátásod van például…

- Hermione! – vágott közbe türelmetlenül Ron – Rátérnél a lényegre?!!

- Persze – biccentett egy kicsit csüggedten a lány – A lényeg az, hogy az emlék egy bizonyos formában tartalmazza Aberfort és Lil magyar gondolatait, és mindehhez Dumbledore angol fordítását is!

Ron és Harry összenéztek.

- Hermione, biztos vagyok benne, hogy ilyen információkat nem lehet kinyerni egy Merengőbeli emlékből – rázta meg a fejét Harry - Nem küldhetek Legilimens-bűbájt az emlékbeli Dumbledore-ra, és abban is kételkedem, hogy az _én_ fejemben ott van mindez…

- Ti semmit sem olvastok? – bosszankodott Hermione – Az ember hozzávetőlegesen csak tíz százalékát használja az agyának! A többi kilencven százalékban vannak azok a lenyomatok, amiről beszélek. A Merengő egy bonyolult szerkezet, ami különböző vetületekben képes megmutatni egy emléket. Általában úgy látszódnak az emlékek, ahogy az emlék birtokosa látta, hiszen az a leggazdagabb minden részletre. De be lehet valahogy állítani, pár ügyes bűbájjal, hogy Dumbledore professzornak a szemszögéből mutassa az emléket, felhasználva az igazgatónak azokat a kisugárzott gondolatait, amit Harry öntudatlanul raktározott el. Így mi is végighallgathatjuk angolul a veszekedést!

Harry látta, hogy Ron meglehetősen bosszankodva fintorog.

- Nem zavar, hogy egy szót sem értettünk abból, amit az előbb mondtál?

Hermione dühösen nézett vissza rájuk, és már nyitotta volna válaszra a száját, de Harry megelőzte.

- Nos, hmm… Jó ötletnek tűnik. De nem lenne egyszerűbb keresni valakit, aki beszéli ezt a nyelvet?

- Harry – mondta Hermione olyan hanghordozással, mintha egy kisgyerekhez beszélne – Nem hinném, hogy ismersz olyat, akiben feltétel nélkül megbízol, és tud magyarul is.

- Szótárazhatnánk – vetette fel Ron – Már ha van olyan, hogy angol-izé… magyar szótár.

- _Mágusok_ vagyunk! – sápítozott Hermione, majd Harryhez fordult – Megígérem neked, hogy pár héten belül meg tudom tanulni, hogy hogyan állítsunk át egy Merengőt, hogy Dumbledore kivetített emlékeit lássa. Ha nagyon koncentráltál a beszélgetésre, akkor remélhetőleg tiszta képet fogunk kapni.

Harry röviden biccentett. Pár hét… Rengeteg idő. Addig akár meg is tanulhatná a Bábel-bűbájt. Tudta, hogy képes lenne rá, de nem akarta Hermionét ilyesmivel elszomorítani. Úgy döntött, hogy tud várni. Közben azzal áltatta magát, hogy ha Dumbledore nem akart neki beszélni ezekről a dolgokról, akkor azt jó okkal tette. De persze az igazgató soha semmit sem csinál ok nélkül…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sem Fawkes, sem Brian nem tűnt fel estig, pedig Harry végig a toronyszobában ült. A fiúszoba többi lakója köpkövezett a klubhelységben, így a három jóbarát legalább egyedül maradhatott. Harry a párkányon ült, és a parkot bámulta, Ron és Hermione pedig végig azt találgatták, hogy hogyan fogják majd elhozni az inferiusokat a barlangból. Hermione meg volt győződve arról, hogy csak a legsötétebb varázslatok képesek megvásárolni egy inferius hűségét.

Harry hallgatott. Egyre mélyebben süllyedt a saját csüggedt érzéseibe, és egyre kevésbé értette a körülötte zajló eseményeket. Mintha egy ismeretlen erő munkálkodna, hogy újabb és újabb próbákon küzdje át magát, de ez már kezdett sok lenni. Rengeteg kérdése volt, és nagyon kevés válasza. Miért nézett rá úgy Dumbledore? Miért nem magyaráz el neki semmit? Miért hallgatja el az igazságot? Mi lehet az a szörnyű titok, ami rettenetesebbé teszi őt egy inferiusnál?

Alig vette észre, hogy Hermione megérintette a vállát.

- Nem jössz vacsorázni?

Harry összerezzent.

- De… Igen. Mindjárt utánatok megyek, csak… átöltözöm.

Hazudott, mert egy kis időt akart nyerni. Hermione megértően bólintott, és kiráncigálta Ront is a szobából. Harry egy hatalmas sóhajjal dőlt neki az ablaknak, és a kinti sötétségbe bámult. Az üveg tükröződésében figyelte a saját arcát, és végighúzta az ujját a sebhelyén. Egy halálos átok van benne… A leggonoszabb átok. Ez talán gonosszá teszi őt is?

Hirtelen egy lobbanó láng fénye világította meg az ablaktáblát, és Harry egy főnix sziluettjét látta kirajzolódni. Brian tett egy kört a szobában, és leült Harry térdére, majd nyugodtan a szemébe nézett.

- Magyarázattal tartozik nekem – suttogta Harry a varázslónak. A főnix finoman biccentett, Harry pedig szó nélkül felvette a köpenyét, és hagyta, hogy a főnix mágiája elragadja az Erdő szélére.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry szótlanul elfogadta a bögre teát Elanortól, de végig az igazgatóra nézett.

- Tudni akarom – mondta neki egyszerűen. Dumbledore egymásnak támasztotta hosszú ujjait.

- Mit mondjak el neked? – nézett rá érdeklődően a félhold-keretek mögül.

- Tudja azt jól – suttogta Harry – Miért vagyok gonoszabb, mint egy inferius?

- Nem vagy gonoszabb, Harry – rázta meg a fejét Dumbledore, és mélyen a szemébe nézett – A sebhelyed tesz különlegessé. Voldemort fekete mágiájának a nyomát hordozod benne olyan nagy sűrűségben, hogy ez alkalmassá tesz téged még egy inferius felülmúlására is.

Harry összeszorította a fogát. Most ismerte fel Dumbledore igazi hatalmát, amit a szavainak ereje rejtett. Az öreg mágus képes volt a puszta beszédébe is mágiát szivárogtatni, így minden, amit mondott, megnyugtatónak és logikusnak hangzott Harry számára. Tudta, hogy nem hazudik az igazgató, de mégis… Volt valami, amiről nem beszélt, és amit Harry nem mert firtatni. Lesütötte a szemét.

- Elmegyünk még egyszer a barlangba? - kérdezte halkan.

- Igen – bólintott lassan az igazgató - Sok évvel ezelőtt úgy tudtam győzedelmeskedni Grindenwald felett, hogy az inferiusainak egy részét a magam oldalára állítottam. Ez volt talán az egyetlen sötét varázslatom, és nem vagyok büszke rá. Most viszont neked kell megtenned.

- Nekem? – nézett fel Harry döbbenten.

- Sajnos így van, mivel neked kell majd irányítanod őket. De mindannyian elmegyünk oda, és míg te elvégzed haton a varázslatot, mi visszatartjuk a többit.

Harry összevonta a szemöldökét.

- Honnan tudja, hogy Voldemort nem vitte el onnan a szolgáit?

- Ellenőriztem – válaszolta a varázsló – Nem ezek az egyetlen inferiusai, ezért úgy dönthetett, hogy nem foglalkozik az áttelepítésükkel. A halottaknak szüksége van a vízre, és Voldemortnak jelenleg nincs ideje gondoskodni egy másik medencéről.

- De… Figyelheti a barlangot, nem? – kérdezte Harry egy cseppet sem nyugodtan. Dumbledore finoman bólintott.

- Talán. De én nem vettem észre újabb varázslatok nyomait. Minden esetre, szükségünk lesz a segítségre – folytatta Dumbledore, és mélyen Harry szemébe nézett – Az ügy igen bizalmas, még a Főnix Rendjét sem szívesen vonnám be Lupin nélkül, ő pedig a pozíciója miatt nem lehet benne az akcióban. Perselus, Lil és Aberforth persze ott lesznek, de talán megkérhetnénk Mr Weasleyt és Miss Grangert is, hogy tartsanak velünk. Mit gondolsz?

- Inkább az lenne nehéz, ha vissza akarnánk tartani őket – mosolygott keserűen Harry, aztán elhallgatott. Lehajtotta a fejét, és zavartan malmozott az ujjaival.

- Milyen varázslatot kell majd elvégeznem? – kérdezte halkan.

- Semmi olyat, ami épeszű embernek tetszene – sóhajtott Dumbledore – De legalább ölni nem kell hozzá. Legalábbis, a hagyományos értelemben nem. Megtanítalak rá, még ma este, mert minél gyorsabban cselekednünk kell.

Harry kurtán bólintott. Beleegyezett, de közben dühös volt az igazgatóra, dühös volt magára, és legfőképp Voldemortra. Nem értette, hogy az életének miért kell ennyire elbonyolódnia. Nem értette, hogy mik ezek az idegen, sötét érzések benne, és hogy miért nem tud megbízni Dumbledore szavaiban. Lassan felnézett rá.

- Akkor… elmondja a varázslatot?

Dumbledore bólintott, és felállt. Harry követte a tekintetével.

- Jól sejtem, hogy van benne vér és arámi varázsigék? – sóhajtotta. Az igazgató már a könyvespolc előtt állt, és egy pillanatra visszanézett rá.

- Az előbbivel kapcsolatban sajnos igazad van. Ami az utóbbit illeti… Nos, az a jó hírem van, hogy ezt a varázsigét már nem kell megtanulnod arámiul.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Ez mind neked kell végigcsinálnod? – kérdezte suttogva Hermione – Harry, ez egy nagyon magas szintű varázslat. Biztos vagy benne, hogy Dumbledore…

- Hermione, nem érted, hogy muszáj _nekem_ megcsinálnom? – morogta Harry, majd egy kis önirónia kúszott a hangjába – Már én is elgondolkoztam ezen… Valahogy mindig úgy jön ki a lépés, hogy Harry Potternek veszélyeztetnie kell a saját _értékes_ bőrét. De ezen _igazán_ felesleges aggódnotok. Inkább gondolkozzatok azon, hogy hogy fogjátok visszatartani a többi inferiust!

Harry már akkor érezte, hogy túl durva volt, amikor kimondta.

- Bocsánat – tette gyorsan hozzá, mire Ron és Hermione összenéztek. A vita már reggel óta tartott, és kezdett egyre elviselhetetlenebb lenni.

- Harry, mondd, jól vagy? – kérdezte meg óvatosan Ron. Harry korántsem érezte magát jól, és elég dühösen arra gondolt, hogy erre a barátja is rájöhetett volna.

- Nem! – vágta rá kicsit ingerülten – Egyáltalán nem tetszik, hogy… Nem tetszik ez az egész _eljárás_ régen halott emberekkel!

- Harry… - kezdett bele lassan Hermione – A legkisebb rosszat választottuk, ezt te is tudod. Nem fogunk embereket ölni, és csak ez a fontos…

- De el fogjuk venni hatnak a varázserejét – rázta meg a fejét Harry – És mindehhez sötét mágiát kell használnunk. Dumbledore is tiszta ideg tőle, csak nem mutatja ki.

Hermione erre elhallgatott. Ronnal együtt meredten nézték Harryt egy darabig, aztán a lány tétován megszólalt.

- Nekünk… El kell mennünk Boldemuder professzorral tűzvarázslatokat tanulni, az inferiusok ellen – mondta halkan, Harry arcát fürkészve – Nem jössz velünk?

- Majd később – utasította vissza Harry – Talán… egy óra múlva. Addig át kell gondolnom pár dolgot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De Harry nem ment utánuk. Igazából szinte biztos volt benne, hogy ismer minden tűzvarázslatot. Nyáron ezt kezdte megtanulni először. Állandóan az járt a fejében, hogy ha el tudta volna üldözni az inferiusokat, akkor Dumbledore-nak nem kellet volna erőt pazarolni rájuk, és talán még mindig élne.

Ehelyett kiment a kastélyparkba, és átvágva a behavazott füvön Hagrid kunyhója felé tartott. A sok kétsége mellett szüksége volt valamire, talán megerősítésre, hogy jó az, amit csinál… Maga sem tudta miért, csak bekopogott az óriás kunyhójába.

Hagrid meglepetten nyitott neki ajtót, de rögtön beinvitálta, és az egyik székbe nyomta. Harry ekkor vette észre a tértágító bűbáj hatását a kis kunyhón, amely egy nagyobb szobával egészült így ki. A szoba ajtajának résén egy kíváncsi orrocska szaglászott ki.

Hagrid feltette a teavizet, majd követte Harry tekintetét.

- McGalagony professzor csinálta a múlt héten – magyarázta – Egyre nagyobbak a gyerekek, már szűkösen fértünk el itt benn.

Erre a kis sárkányok is elősomfordáltak, és kíváncsian pislogtak Harryre. Nagyságban már jóval meghaladták Agyer méretét is.

- Nézd, én _ekkorát_ nőttem – jelentette be diadalmasan Nardan, és teleszívta magát levegővel. Ezt persze a testvérei is utánozták, míg a végén mindhármuknak szikrák pattogtak az orrából a megerőltetéstől.

- Ügyesek vagyok – biztosította őket Harry egy zavart mosollyal, mire a kölykök elégedetten fújták ki a levegőt – pár kisebb tűzgömb társaságában.

- Mi járatban vagy itt, Harry? – kérdezte Hagrid, egy nagyon halvány sértődöttséggel a hangjában – Az hittem, már elfelejtetted a jó öreg Hagridot. Ritkán jársz errefelé.

Harry szégyenkezve lesütötte a szemét.

- Ne haragudj, Hagrid. Tényleg gyakrabban kellene, és szeretnék is, csak… Olyan sok minden történik mostanában.

Az óriás hümmögve bólogatott.

- A titkos küldetéseid, he? – mosolygott a bajusza alatt – Remélem, azért vigyázol magadra, kispajtás.

Harry nyelt egyet és bólogatott. Nézte, amint Horem és Korag elnyúlt a kandalló előtt, Nardan pedig felugrott Hagrid ölébe.

- Apu, mi lesz a vacsi?

- Szarvashús, kicsim – csitította le Hagrid, majd miután elhaltak a fiúk „én szeretem a szarvashúst"-visszhangjai Nardan fintorával szemben, Harryhez fordult – Minden rendben van? Olyan sápadtnak tűnsz.

Harry megrázta a fejét.

- Nem is tudom, Hagrid – kezdett bele szaggatottan – Te mit tennél, ha választanod kéne egy nagyon-nagyon rossz és egy kevésbé rossz dolog közül, ami még mindig szörnyű tett?

Hagrid egy kicsit rémülten nézett vissza rá.

- Hát te meg mire készülsz?

Harry megrázta a fejét.

- Nem beszélhetek róla – hajtotta le a fejét – Nem lenne biztonságos.

Hagrid tűnődve simogatta Nardan pikkelyeit, és a sárkány ásított egyet az ölében.

- Nem vagyok túl jó a szavakban, hiszen tudod – mormogta Hagrid – Úgyhogy csak annyit tudok mondani, hogy megbízok benned. Okos fiú vagy, tudod, hogy mit kell tenned. Átvetted Dumbledore professzor helyét, és derék módon csinálod. Bármire is készülsz, én tudni fogom, hogy jó oka volt annak, és nem foglak ettől kevésbé szeretni téged.

Harry hálásan nézett fel Hagrid mosolygós arcára. Hátradőlt, és belekortyolt a borzalmas teába. A kunyhóba valahogy visszaköltözött az elmúlt évek legszebb napjainak az emléke, az esték, amikor köpenyben szöktek le Hagridhoz, Ron csiga-átka, Norbert, a behavazott park, a tavaszi veteményes illata… Harry lassan rájött, hogy holnap talán el kell mennie, vissza abba a sötét barlangba, de valahol a Roxfortban itt lesz Hagrid, a családjával együtt. Nem engedheti, hogy nekik, vagy Weasleyéknek bajuk essék, még akkor sem, ha szörnyű varázslatokat kell véghez vinnie. Becsukta a szemét.

- Köszönöm, Hagrid – mondta halkan - Nem is tudod… Nem is tudod, hogy mennyit segítettél.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Másnap szombat volt. Egész nap arra vártak Ronnal és Hermionéval együtt, hogy mikor jelenik meg Lil vagy a főnixek, hogy indulniuk kell. De délig nem történt semmi. Szótlanul ültek a klubhelységben. Hermione egy vastag számmisztika könyvet tartott az ölében (úgy tett, mintha kizáróan RAVASZ miatt félne) de most még arra sem tudott koncentrálni. Harry érezte rajtuk a félelmet, és érezte a saját kétségeit is. Undorodott attól, amit majd tennie kell. Újra és újra megborzongott, ahogy a feladatra gondolt, de nem szólt egy szót sem Ronéknak.

Kisvártatva azonban kivágódott a portrélyuk, és elég váratlanul Piton jött be rajta. Szúrós szemmel, és karba tett kézzel nézett végig a griffendéles társaságon, mire síri csönd támadt.

- Potter! Weasley! Granger! – csattant fel - Ha jól látom, megfeledkeztek a büntetőmunkájukról!

Harry nem tudta nem észrevenni az önelégült mosoly árnyékát Piton ajkán. Elhúzta a száját.

- Elnézést, tanár úr – jegyezte meg udvariasan – biztos rosszul járt az óránk…

- Kifelé! – válaszolt Piton cseppet sem kedvesen, majd követte a három griffendélest a folyosóra. Ron úgy nézett rá, mintha ölni akarna a tekintetével, de Harrynek paradox módon jobb lett a kedve.

- Méghogy büntetőmunka – mormogta a bajusza alatt.

- Talán inkább teára kellett volna hívnom magukat? – gúnyolódott Piton – Valóban, sokkal kevésbé lett volna szembeötlő.

- Úgy tudom, hogy nem számít a tanári állomány tagjának – jegyezte meg gonoszan Harry – Így nem jelölhet ki büntetőmunkára.

- Nos, ki kell ábrándítanom téged, Potter – mondta lassan Piton – Lumpsluck professzor a karácsonyi vonat-merényletek után úgy érezte, hogy kezd forró lenni a talaj. Úgyhogy tegnap óta valamilyen déltengeri szigeten bujkál, és ezzel megürült az állása, amit sajnálatos módon én fogok betölteni. Boldemuder professzor átveszi a teljes SVK-t, én pedig a bájitaltant.

Harry és Ron váltott egy fájdalmas pillantást, de Hermione teljesen izgalomba jött.

- Ez azt jelenti, hogy maga fog felkészíteni minket a RAVASZ-ra? – kérdezte, elég ügyetlenül leplezve a hangjában a lelkesedést.

- Néha meg tudnám fojtani ezt a lányt – mormogta Ron, olyan halkan, hogy csak Harry hallja.

Közben kiérkeztek a tölgyfa kapuhoz, és kisétáltak a parkba. Sütött a nap, és a hó roskadozva olvadt a sötét fák tövénél. Lil a kapu szélén állt, Aberforth és a két főnix társaságában.

Az öreg kocsmáros kritikusan végigmérte Harryéket, majd Pitont is.

- Micsoda felmentősereg – morogta cseppet sem jókedvűen, majd Brian-hez fordult – Ha elpatkolnak, az nem az én hibám lesz!

A főnix dühösen összecsattintotta a csőrét, Lil pedig durván belevágott Aberforth oldalába.

- Aú! – szisszent fel az öreg varázsló – Az a bordámat törted el a múltkor!

- Tudom – mordult rá Lil, majd a többiekhez fordult – Remélem, készen álltok, mert nincs sok időnk. Nem lesz sima menet, de ha mindent úgy csinálunk, ahogy előre megbeszéltük, akkor nem lehet baj.

Harry ránézett Ronra és Hermionéra, és látta, hogy mindkét barátja magabiztosan bólint. Ő nem szólt semmit, de végig magán érezte az igazgató vizsgáló tekintetét. Nem húzhatták tovább az időt. Végül mindannyian elhagyták a Roxfortot, és hoppanáltak arra a helyre, amit Harry soha többé nem akart látni az életben.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A sziklaperemen hűvös szél fújt, és a hullámok morajlását felhozta a szél, ahogyan a sós tengervíz permetét is. A víz megtört a parti sziklákon, és a meredély így nappal inkább szépnek tűnt, mint félelmetesnek.

De Harry emlékezett, hogy mi van belül. Szótlanul lépdeltek tovább, és nemsokára elérkeztek a hasadékoz, amely tele volt sötét tengervízzel. Mindannyian elmormoltak egy Lumost, hogy messzebbre lássanak az egyre növekedő homályban.

- És most hogyan tovább? – nézett Hermione tanácstalanul a többiekre.

- Át kell úsznunk – morogta Harry – A bejárat a belső barlangba a túloldali sziklafalon van.

Mindannyian a túlpartra néztek.

- Én inkább repülnék – jegyezte meg Lil – Egész tűrhető sas vagyok.

A boszorkány már el is kezdte görbíteni a hátát, de végül meglepetten felnézett.

- Nem megy – fordult hátra a többiekhez – Egyszerűen… nem sikerült!

Piton elővette a pálcáját, és rajzolt egy rúnát a levegőbe.

- Van egy varázstér itt, ami nem engedi a transzformációkat – jelentette ki, a rúna színét vizsgálva – Szokásos pszichés kínzás a Sötét Nagyúr részéről. Nem túl hasznos bűbáj, de eléri vele azt, hogy önként belemenj valamilyen ismeretlen eredetű pocsolyába.

- Sima tengervíz – jegyezte meg bosszúsan Harry, és térdig már bele is gázolt – Mondjuk pokolian hideg. Legalább megfagyhatott volna… Mindegy, kénytelenek leszünk átúszni rajta.

Hermione fél lábbal belelépett.

- Harry, biztos vagy abban, hogy… jujj!

A lány kikapta a lábát a vízből. Fawkes és Brian egy türelmetlen trillát hallattak, Harry pedig elmerült a vízben.

- Könyörgöm, gyertek már, mert nem fogom sokáig bírni! – nyögte összeszorított fogakkal, majd a világító pálcáját a szájába vette. Erre többen is belecsobbantak a vízbe, bár Aberforth rengeteget morgott valamit a „szemtelen kölykökről" és az „ostoba varázslatokról". Egyedül Piton ácsorgott a tó szélén, és tétovázott. Harry türelmetlenül kikapta a pálcát a szájából, és egy helyben tempózott a jéghideg vízben.

- Professzor, volna szíves jönni? – jegyezte meg kissé dühösen. Piton nem nézett rá, hanem morgott valamit.

- Tessék? – kérdezett vissza Harry.

- Azt mondtam Potter, hogy nem tudok úszni!

- Oh.

Harry nem tudta, hogy mit mondjon erre, de Lil feltalálta magát. Berántotta Pitont is a vízbe és rászólt.

- Ne kapálózz, és átviszlek.

Harry ezután tudatosan nem nézett hátra, és csak abban reménykedett, hogy Piton és Lil elvannak valahogy.

- Pokolian hideg ez a víz – nyögte mellette Ron, de varázspálcával a szájában Harry csak bólintani tudott. Végtelennek tűnő idő múlva aztán kiértek a túlpartra. Harry nagy nehezen kikászálódott a vízből, és jópár hőbűbájjal megszárította magát, mialatt mögötte a többiek is így cselekedtek.

Harry magasra tartotta a pálcáját, és körülnézett.

- Dumbledore professzor valahogy keresett itt egy bejáratot – jegyezte meg bizonytalanul, és a lassan köröző főnixekre pillantott.

- Gondolom, hallgatózott – mondta Lil – Sok mindenre a fülét használta. De neked elég lesz, ha megkeresed a mágia fonalaival.

Harry biccentett, és a pálcájával a sziklafal felé intett. Azon nyomban észrevette a varázslat lassan tekergőző aranyfonalait, amelyek most egy boltív körül csoportosultak, akár a virágfüzérek.

- Megvan – lépett oda Harry a kapu körvonalának helyéhez, és mögötte Lil bólintott, hogy ő is látja.

- Mit kell tenni a belépéshez? – kérdezte Harryt, majd közelebb lépett a falhoz. Végigsimította az ujjat a sziklán, és megszagolta a követ – Óh! Milyen… giccses!

- Ugye? – morogta Harry, és elővette a zsebéből Sirius bicskáját. Hermione ijedt sikoltásától kísérve megvágta a bal tenyerét, majd a sziklafalnak nyomta. A mély sebből vér folyt a kőre, és most már mindenki számára láthatóvá vált a boltív. Ezüstös fény tört elő a falból, majd eltűnt az átjáró helye, és átadta magát a belső barlang sötétjének.

- Nagyon eredeti - jegyezte meg Lil cseppet sem lelkesen, és erős fényt varázsolva a botjára elsőnek lépett be a kapun. Harry és a többiek sorban követték.

Harry korábban reménykedett benne, hogy nem kell még egyszer ezt látnia. A hatalmas barlangüreg nyirkos levegője lassan körülvette. A sötét víz, és a zöldes derengés a tó közepén kísérteties hangulatot árasztott. Harry akkor sem érezte volna jól magát, ha történetesen _nem_ tudja, mi van a fekete víz alatt... Nem vallotta be még magának sem, de a rettegés lassan belekúszott az ereibe, és átszőtte minden izmát a menekülés ösztöne.

- És most mit csináljunk? – szólalt meg cérnavékony hangon Hermione. Úgy nézett ki, mint egy riadt madár.

- Ide kell hívnunk őket – válaszolt Harry rekedten - Itt vannak, a víz alatt.

Most mindannyian az éjfekete, tükörsima felszínre néztek. Harry jól emlékezett arra, amikor korántsem volt ilyen békés…

- Hogyan? – Hermione zavartan ácsorgott egyik lábáról a másikra.

- Ez… nagyon egyszerű – suttogta Harry, és a tó partjára lépett. Hátranézett a többiekre. Ron idegesen markolta a pálcáját, és Hermione sápadtan emelte fel a sajátját. Piton és Aberforth feszült figyelemmel kísérte Harry minden mozdulatát, Lil pedig hanyag eleganciával a botjára támaszkodott.

- Akár kezdhetnénk is – jegyezte meg a boszorkány. Harry biccentett, és visszafordult a tóhoz. Egyre gyorsabban dobogó szívvel leguggolt a partjánál, és a pálcáját előreszegezve a mutatóujját belemártotta a hideg vízbe.

Hullámgyűrű futott végig a tó tükörsima felszínén. Harry gyorsan hátrálni kezdett, vissza a barátainak sorfalához.

A tó vize egyre nagyobb hullámokat vetett, és zölden csillogott. Zavarossá vált a felszín, és hamarosan fehéren csillogó fejek tűntek fel a sötét habokból, majd viaszfehér vállak és mellkasok követték őket… A beesett szemek mind őket nézték. Harry elakadó lélegzettel figyelte, ahogy a holtak hadserege lassan kiemelkedett a vízből, és feléjük tartott.

Férfiak, nők és gyerekek viaszfehér marionett-bábui meneteltek, üveges tekintettel, darabos mozgással… Lil Harry mellett megragadta a botját.

- Szedj össze hatot, és tűnjünk innen – morogta – Segítek választani – Azzal a boszorkány küldött a jobb szélre egy vörös lángú átkot, jópár inferiust taszítva vissza a vízbe.

Harry a torkában dobogó szívvel tett egy lépést előre. Az egyik inferius, egy férfi, kivált a többiek közül, és kinyújtotta felé a kezét, hogy megragadja Harry torkát.

Harry gyorsan kitért előle, és hátrább lépett, hogy nyerjen egy kis időt. Ökölbe szorított bal kezéből még mindig csöpögött a vér, de szándékosan nem gyógyította be. Végül, amikor az inferius újra támadni készült, felemelte a véres kezét, és a halott férfi jéghideg mellkasának szorította.

Egész testében megborzongott, az inferius pedig a nyakára fűzte jéghideg ujjait, de a szorítása már bizonytalan volt. Vörös vér csorgott le a halott mellkasán Harry felsértett kezéből, míg a fiú felemelte a pálcáját, és az inferius mellkasára bökött vele.

- _Vért a vértelennek_ – suttogta a Dumbeldore-tól tanult szavakat, és újabb mozdulatot tett a pálcájával. – _Élőt a halottnak_.

A mágia vöröses ragyogása vonta be az inferius mellkasát, és a hátborzongató lény nyomban elengedte a nyakát. Harry hátrált néhány lépést. A saját kéznyomát pillantotta meg a viaszfehér bőr hátterén – ahol nemrég még a keze volt, most rózsaszín, egészséges bőrt látott. Nyelt egyet, és felemelte a pálcáját.

- _Adava Kedavra_! – suhintott a tenyérnyi élő bőr felé.

Zöld átok sugárzott ki a pálcájából, és csapódott neki az inferius mellkasának. Az élőhalott teste megfeszült, és ismét viaszfehér volt a bőre.

- _Tested a hatalmamnak_ – fejezte be a bűbájt Harry, mire az élőhalott ránézett. Harry egy szívdobbanásnyi ideig nem tudta, hogy sikerült-e varázslat, de aztán a bizarr teremtmény meghajolt előtte, és mögé állt.

Harry zihált. Nem akart hátranézni a férfira, de tudta, hogy immár nem fogja megtámadni őt. Most vette csak észre, hogy egyre több halott jött ki a vízből, és egyre gyorsabbak lettek, mintha felébredtek volna a mély álmukból. Az egyikőjük megragadta Hermionét, de Ron egy jól irányzott tűzlabdával elüldözte.

Lil a jobb széllel egymaga küzdött: gyors botcsapásokkal küldött tűzörvényeket, és védte az ő vonalát is.

- A következőt, Potter! – szólt rá Piton a pillanatnyi tétovázás miatt. Harry összeszorította a fogát, és ismét a halottak tömege felé indult. Már kinézte a következő áldozatát, amikor egy hideg kéz megragadta, de nem a csuklójánál, hanem a lábánál. Lenézett, és összeszorult a szíve. Egy ötéves-forma kisgyerek holtteste ölelte át a lábát, mintha csak a ragaszkodását fejezné ki. Valójában viszont a beleültetett parancs szerint a vízhez akarta húzni őt, de kevés volt hozzá az ereje.

Harry ordítani vagy sírni tudott volna. Arrébb akarta taszítani a kis testet, de az nem mozdult. „Úristen, szedje már le valaki rólam" – gondolta a pánik határán, mire a mögötte szolgaként lépkedő inferiusa keményen megragadta a viaszfehér gyerek-testet, majd letépte Harry lábáról, és emberfeletti erővel a tóba hajította.

Harry egy pillanatig dermedten nézte a jelenetet, de nem volt több ideje. Megragadta a legközelebbi inferiust, és a véres kezét a mellkasának nyomta.

_- Vért a vértelennek. Élőt a halottnak_ – mondta a varázsigét, mire a lény megdermedt. Harry ezután elvette a kezét.

- _Adava Kedavra!_ – mondta ki a halálos átkot újra. Könnyen ment, nagyon könnyen…

- _Tested a hatalmamnak_ – fejezte be a varázslatot, és a második lény is mögé állt.

- Harry, siess! – sikoltotta Hermione a bal oldaláról. Ott volt a legrosszabb a helyzet: Lil és Piton megtisztította neki ezt a partszakaszt, de ott százával törtek elő a vízből.

- Látom! – kiáltott vissza, és küldött ő is egy tűzgömböt a Ront támadó inferiusra. Fawkes és Brian is belekapcsolódott a harcba: tűzcsóvát húzva maguk után le-lecsaptak a halottak tömegére.

Harry megragadta a következő jéghideg testet… újabb elmormolt varázsige… újabb halálos átok… De ezután meghallotta Hermione sikoltását. A lányt és Ront megragadták az inferiusok, és már Aberforth sem tudott szembeszállni a túlerővel.

Most már Ron is ordított, és vaktában küldte az átkokat. A halottak félig már behúzták a vízbe, amikor Harry tűzörvénye elérte őket, és visszavonulásra kényszerültek. Ron és Hermione villámgyorsan hátrálni kezdtek, és Aberforth a főnixekkel együtt segített nekik. De még így is túl sokan voltak, túl gyorsan visszajöttek a vízből…

- Odamenjek? – kiáltotta Piton, miközben visszaszorított hármat a saját oldalukról.

- Nem! – válaszolta Lil – Harryt kell fedeznünk!

Harry beharapta az ajkát, majd hátranézett a válla mögé.

- Menjetek! – ordított a három inferiusára – Segítsetek nekik!

A három teremtmény azonnal megfordult, és szembeszálltak a társaikkal. Mivel közvetlen parancsra cselekedtek, sokkal céltudatosabb volt a mozgásuk, és eredményesebbek is voltak.

Harry próbált a feladatra koncentrálni. Már csak három – mondta magának – már csak három, és elmegyünk innen…

Újabb testet ragadott meg. Vér és varázsszavak… a halálos átok… halk parancs. Majd a következőt. És még egyet… Mintha mindig is ezt csinálta volna.

- Ennyi! – kiáltott Lil, és elkezdett hátrébb húzódni – Mindenki kifelé! MOST!

Harry zavartan körbenézett.

- Nem kéne még egy? Biztosítékként – magyarázta.

- Nem! – válaszolta Lil szokatlanul hevesen – Azt mondtam kifelé!

Harry összerezzent és bólintott. Fedezve Ronékat küldött néhány tűzörvényt, és maga után szólította az inferiusokat. Fawkes és Brian utat vágtak nekik, míg a falig hátráltak.

- Látod az átjárót? – kiáltotta Lil, de Harry válasz helyett rácsapott a sziklára, és megjelent a fénylő boltív. Harry átküldte az inferiusait a kapun, majd mindannyian követték őket. Lil maradt utoljára, és széles tűzörvényekkel tartotta vissza a vízből előretörő holtakat. Küldött még pár fénylő gömböt a fal túloldaláról is, aztán az átjáró magától bezárult.

Harry végignézett a ziháló társaságon. Valamennyire mindenkit megviselt a kaland: Hermione a zokogás szélén állt, Ron pedig majdnem olyan fehér volt, mint Piton.

Egyedül a hat inferius ácsorgott közönyösen, és mind Harryt nézték. Harry próbált nem belenézni a beesett szemgödrökbe.

- És most mi legyen? – nézett a többiekre, és még mindig kapkodta a levegőt. Aberforth megvakarta a varázspálcájával az orrát.

- Elmegyünk a kocsmámba, és lejegeljük a hidegvérű vendégeinket – jelentette ki, majd gonoszul elvigyorodott – Majd szorítok nekik helyet a vajsörös palackok mellett.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: Ismét bocs, hogy későn kerül fel a történet, de szeretnék megmaradni a hosszú fejezetek hagyományánál, időm meg nincsen… Persze lehetnének feleekkorák a fejezetek (több véleményt kapnék :P :DD), de azt szeretném, ha mindig lenne elég időtök beleélni magatokat a történet hangulatába._

_Köszönök minden hozzászólást, és kíváncsian várom a többit :) _

_A következő rész címe egyébként „Egyesült Magyar Vármegyék"_


	24. Egyesült Magyar Vármegyék

**24. Egyesült Magyar Vármegyék**

Dumbledore szótlanul nézett maga elé, két tenyere között Elanor kezével, és a gondolataiba merült. Ron is hallgatásba burkolózott, Hermione pedig idegesen harapdálta az ajkait. Harry látta rajtuk, hogy hozzá hasonlóan még mindig az események hatása alatt vannak.

- Ugye… Valamikor el tudjuk majd temetni azokat a holtakat? – kérdezte Hermione vékony hangon – Voltak köztük… gyerekek is.

Sokáig senki sem válaszolt neki. Harry alig hallotta a kérdést. Végül egy hatalmas sóhaj kíséretében Dumbledore szólalt meg.

- Csak Voldemort pusztulása után. Ekkor elveszti az uralmát felettük, és nyugalomra lelnek.

Ismét csend lett. Harry kifele bámult Dumbledore házának ablakán, és leverten nézte a lassan olvadozó jégcsapokat. Élénken élt még benne a délután történteknek az emléke: a barlang, a holtak, a sötét varázslatok, amiket ő végzett el… Lassan Dumbledore-ra siklott a tekintete, és észrevette, hogy az ősz mágus vizsgálódó tekintettel nézi őt a félhold-keret mögül. Gyorsan elfordította a fejét, és a padlót nézte.

Az elmúlt órában az inferusokat irányítgatta Aberforth kocsmája felé – ami, mint kiderült, kisebb fajta mágikus erődnek számított - majd otthagyták őket. Harry titokban meg volt győződve arról, hogy teljesen felesleges védőbűbájokkal ottmarasztalni az élőholtakat, mert a határozott parancs, amit nekik adott, nem engedte, hogy mozduljanak.

Ennek ellenére Lil, Piton és Aberforth jelenleg is a kocsmapince megerősítésén fáradoztak – Harrynek az a halvány sejtése volt, hogy az öreg varázsló egy cseppet sem bízik benne. Végig gyanakodva méregette őt, és többször is elismételte, hogy „túl könnyen ment" az inferusok begyűjtése. Csak akkor hallgatott el, amikor a lánya rászólt, hogy egyszerűen csak féltékeny Harryre, mert neki annak idején Gishart segített bejutni a barlangba. Erre Aberforth elhallgatott, de továbbra is barátságtalan pillantásokat vetett rá.

Harry futólag látta Lucius Malfoyt és a fiatal halálfalókat is. Az öreg kocsmáros egy bűbájjal már napok óta altatta őket, és mindannyiuk bal karját ezüstös derengésű szálakkal kötözte át. Hermione suttogva megosztotta Harryvel, hogy szerinte egyszarvúszőr van a karjukon, és arra szolgál, hogy összekuszálja a Sötét Jegy mágikus jeleit. Harry nem szólt semmit, csak nézte a mozdulatlan arcokat: Lucius Malfoy arisztokratikus vonásait, amit csak kevéssé tört meg az Azkaban ridegsége, majd a sokkal fiatalabb halálfalókat. Az egyikőjük terelő volt hat éve a Mardekár csapatában, de a nevét már elfelejtette.

Harry múltba térő gondolatait a kert felé nyíló ajtó nyikordulása zavarta meg. Kisvártatva Aberforth lépett be, bosszúsan morogva valamit, majd Piton és Lil követte. A három mágus lerázta a csizmájáról a havat, majd Piton eltüntette a keletkező víztócsákat. Dumbledore felállt, és lesegítette Lil kabátját.

- Sikerrel jártatok? – kérdezte. Az unokahúga kurtán biccentett.

- Megtettem mindent, amit tudtam – mondta egy fáradt sóhajtás kíséretében – Szinte semmilyen árulkodó mágikus jel nem hagyja el a pincét.

- És a főzet?

- Elkezdtem – válaszolta Piton fogcsikorgatva, és csak úgy mellékesen Aberforthra nézett – Bár _egyeseknek_ rengeteg ellenvetése volt, én mégis hiszek abban, hogy egy héten belül kész lesz.

- Mióta vagy ilyen optimista, he? – vakkantott az öreg kocsmáros – Teljesen máshogy kezdted, mint amit a recept mond!

- Különböző receptjeink vannak, és mivel a tiéd félig elázva hevert egy hordó bor alatt, a sajátomban jobban megbízom.

- Teee…- mordult fel Aberforth, de Dumbledore egy intéssel elhallgattatta.

- Hagyjuk most ezt. Inkább üljetek le, és beszéljük meg a továbbiakat.

Miközben Piton és Aberforth még mindig egymásra acsarogva leült a szoba két átellenes pontjába, Hermione kérdőn nézett az igazgatóra.

- Milyen főzetről van szó, Dumbledore professzor?

A varázsló teát töltött a most érkezetteknek, és csak azután válaszolt.

- Mint a legtöbb komoly bűbájhoz, így a „varázserő" elvételéhez is kell egy bájital. Ez most arra szolgál, hogy szétválassza a lelket a varázserőtől. Utána ezt az elszakított varázserőt egy bonyolult pálcás varázslattal adjuk át az inferusoknak.

- És egy hét, míg elkészül? – kérdezte Harry, és a hangjából akaratlanul is kiérződött a türelmetlenség.

- Egy hét, míg elkészül _a bájital_ – válaszolt Dumbledore – De összesen hat hét lesz, míg át tudjuk ültetni a varázserőt az inferusokba.

- Hogyan? – nyögte Harry – De hát… miért?

- Ha vizsgáztál volna negyedikben, Potter, akkor most tudnád a választ – szólt közbe Piton fölényesen – Nem rémlik semmi a Temporalis jellegű bájitalokról? Lassan, fokozatosan fejtik ki a hatásukat. Öt hét keserves szenvedés lesz a vendégeink része, míg végül a lélek szétválasztódik a varázserőtől…

Lil, mintha kitalálta volna Harry gondolatait, gyorsan közbeszólt.

- Altatni fogjuk őket, akárcsak most. Nem éreznek majd semmit.

Harry még mindig nyugtalanul nézett maga elé.

- Hat hét az nagyon hosszú idő! Ezalatt… még sokan fognak meghalni Voldemort miatt. Nem hozhatnánk be őket ide, az Időtlen Időkbe?

- A Temporalis-bűbájok nem működnek itt, csak a valós időben. Sajnálom, Harry. Ki kell várnunk a hat hetet.

Aberforth dühösen felhorkant.

- Mit gondolsz, miért akartam felhasználni rögtön a halálfalókat? – dörmögte – Az lenne a legjobb és legbiztosabb megoldás.

- De a legkegyetlenebb is – szólt közbe Hermione vékony hangon, mire az öreg kocsmáros feléfordította a tekintetét.

- Úgy gondolod? Én a magam részéről a halált választanám, ha a másik lehetőség a varázserőm elvesztése.

Hermione szinte kipirult a haragtól.

- Mugliként is lehet teljes értékű életet élni. A szüleim muglik, de ennek ellenére boldogok.

- Ők muglinak születtek, kislány. Azzá válni, miután már birtokodban volt a varázserő, nincs annál kegyetlenebb büntetés.

Dumbledore megrázta a fejét.

- Ezzel nem értünk egyet, Aberforth, de lezárhatnánk a vitát, mert sosem lesz vége. Inkább megbeszélhetnénk a későbbi teendőket. Lil és Perselus gondolom boldogulnak a bájitallal… - az igazgató kérdőn nézett rájuk, mire a megnevezettek bólintottak – Rendben. Aberforth pedig minden információt megoszt velünk, ami az Incredulus bűbájt illeti, és megtanítja Harrynek, hogy hogyan kell majd feltörni. Ezt a varázslatot sajnos én sem ismerem.

Harry zárkózottan fűzte keresztbe a karját.

- Ez nem fog másfél hónapig tartani – jelentette ki, majd amikor meghallotta a saját hangjában a fölényességet, gyorsan hozzátette – Úgy értem, ha egy hét alatt nem tudok megtanulni egy bűbájt, akkor valószínűleg később sem fog menni. Mit csináljunk a többi időben?

Dumbledore végigsimított a szakállán, majd elmosolyodott.

- Tanuljatok. Nemsokára itt vannak a RAVASZ-vizsgák, és ha jól tudom, még csak Granger kisasszony tud egy tisztességes éneklő órát bűvölni.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry magában elismerte, hogy valóban szükségük lenne a tanulásra, de képtelen volt megfelelően koncentrálni. SVK-ból ugyan mindent sokkal jobban tudott, mint amit a RAVASZ-szint elvárt tőle, de a bájitaltan iránti lelkesedését jócskán visszavetette az, hogy Piton visszajött tanítani. Valahogy mégis sokkal elviselhetőbb volt a jelenléte, mint évekkel ezelőtt. Nem vont le irreálisan sok pontot a Griffendéltől, és nem dicsérte agyon a Mardekárosokat – bár egyedül Blaise Zabini maradt közülük haladó bájitaltanon.

A bűbájtan egész jól ment Harrynek, de most érezte csak meg, hogy az elmúlt években szinte semmit sem tanult átváltoztatástanból. McGalagony foggal-körömmel harcolt azért, hogy a vizsgák teljes szigorukban meg legyenek tartva, és Harry szerint kifejezetten élvezte, hogy minden órán tíz új bűbájt sorol fel nekik „ismétlés" címen. Ha mindezeket nonverbálisan kellett volna elvégezni, akkor nem lett volna sok gondja: az olyan feladatokkal viszont nem tudott mit kezdeni, amik így hangzottak: _„Mi történik, ha Vigiliae-bűbájt alkalmaz egy közepes (nem túl nagy) méretű márványtömbön?"_

Hermione persze hisztérikusan tanult, de rajta és McGalagonyon kívül szinte senki sem vette komolyan a vizsgákat. Még Piton is olyan bájitalokat tanított, amiknek jó hasznát vehetik a háborúban, Bimba professzor pedig harcias növényekkel ismertette meg a társaságot, és néhány mimóza-fajjal, amik kifejezetten a sötét varázslókra voltak érzékenyek.

A háború közben egyre véresebb lett a Roxfort falain túl, és minden nap megkövetelte az áldozatait. Egyre csendesebbek lettek a reggeli közös étkezések, részben a diákok hiánya, részben a rossz hírek miatt. Ilyenkor érkezett meg ugyanis a Reggeli Próféta, és sokáig csak az újság zörgését lehetett hallani. A diákok közül öten-hatan rendelték meg a Pófétát, így egy idő után szokássá vált, hogy a négy ház megmaradt tanulói együtt nézték végig a híreket, és a halálozási rovatot.

Egy ilyen reggelen tudták meg a Creevy-fivérek, hogy mugli szüleiket hajnalban meggyilkolták Voldemort emberei. Harry némán nézte a két sápadt, szőke fiút, akik alig fogták fel a történteket. „Ez valami tévedés lehet" – dadogta Colin mindaddig, amíg nem érkezett egy sötét tollú, fenséges kinézetű minisztériumi bagoly, fekete keretű levéllel a csőrében. Egy-egy ilyen reggel után megesett, hogy elhagyta valaki a Roxfortot: általában félvérek vagy mugliszületésűek családja döntött úgy, hogy elhagyja az országot. Voldemort leginkább az ilyen diákok családjaira vadászott, „megtisztítás" címen.

Harry keserűen jött rá, hogy neki odakint nincs senkije, akit elveszíthet. Hermione viszont egyre komorabb lett, főleg a Creevy-szülők halála után. Féltette a szüleit, sőt, az ottmaradt diákok nagy része is attól retteget, hogy egy napon majd az ő tányérjuk elé érkezik az a sötét tollú minisztériumi bagoly…

Hermione ezért az egyik hétvégén hazament, és a lehető legjobb mágikus védelemmel és riasztóval látta el a házukat. Legszívesebben Fidelius-bűbájt alkalmazott volna, de szinte biztos volt benne, hogy ez esetben a szülei sem találnának haza. A többi családot Creevy-ék esete után az Auror Parancsnokság figyelte, amennyire ez az erejükből tellett.

McGalagony az egyik reggelen, amikor mindenki épp a Griffendél asztalánál olvasott, nagyot sóhajtva a fal mellé lebegtette a másik három ház asztalát.

- Ne nehezítsük meg a manók dolgát a terítésnél – mondta egy szigorú biccentéssel, de senki sem tiltakozott. Az ezt követő étkezéseknél ez az egy asztal már párhuzamosan állt a tanári asztallal, és a négy ház megmaradt tagjai együtt ettek.

Harry sosem érezte még ennyire, hogy ez az a hely, ahová tartozik. Sosem ismerte meg még ennyire a hollóhátasokat és a mardekárosokat, és elégedetten vette észre, hogy a háború miatt felhalmozódott feszültség lassan feloldódik a beszélgetésekben, amibe néha a mögöttük ülő tanárok is becsatlakoztak.

Harryék a délutánok nagy részét Lillel töltötték, aki folytatta velük a nonverbális varázslatok tanítását. Hermione ugyan sokat panaszkodott a tanulástól elvett idő miatt, de Harry tudta, hogy nem gondolta komolyan.

"Érdekes módon" Pitont egyre gyakrabban találták Lilnél, és bár a boszorkány tisztában volt azzal, hogy Harryék mindent tudnak kettejük viszonyáról, Piton ragaszkodott ahhoz, hogy csupán „konzultálni" ment oda. „Hát, így is lehet hívni"-dünnyögte egyszer Ron Harry fülébe, mire prüszkölve nevetni kezdtek. Ezt persze Piton sem hagyhatta megtorlatlanul, hanem leült a sarokba, és végig a különóra alatt gúnyos megjegyzésekkel illette a griffendélesek lassú haladását.

Harry ezen kívül a szombatjait Aberforth kocsmájában töltötte, legtöbbször Brian társaságában, bár egyre dühösebben távozott egy-egy ilyen alkalom után. Aberforth viselkedése teljesen megváltozott vele szemben. Bizalmatlanul nézte minden pálcamozdulatát, barátságtalan morgással kritizálta meg az összes bűbáját. Harry arra gyanakodott, hogy féltékeny rá amiatt, hogy a sokévi kutatás ellenére most ő fogja visszaszerezni Griffendél pálcáját.

A bűbájt viszont megtanította neki, gyakorlatilag két-három napnyi gyakorlás után. Az egyetlen, ami aggasztotta Harryt, az a bűbáj hatása volt: még Aberforth sem tudta biztosan, hogy mi történik a nyitás után: vajon teljesen megszűnik-e a védelem, vagy csak egy ember hatolhat keresztül rajta? Ráadásul Aberforth egyre rémesebb képeket festett neki arról, hogy mit fog csinálni a Horcrux-pálca, miután a közelébe kerülnek. Harry szinte biztos volt abban, hogy képtelen megtanulni annyi defenzív bűbájt, amennyi átkot a pálca használni tud majd ellenük… Ráadásul kizárólag nonverbális átkokra számíthatnak, amelyek ellen szinte lehetetlen célzottan védekezni. Majdnem minden este azt álmodta, hogy hideg hangon kacagó pálcákkal harcol, majd legtöbbször észrevette, hogy a saját pálcája az, és neki nincs semmi a kezében… Meg volt győződve arról, hogy ezzel az álommal hosszú oldalakat érdemelne ki Freud valamelyik könyvében.

Ronékkal gyakran eljártak a vasárnapi Rend-gyűlésekre, amiket most Lupin javaslatára a Roxfortban tartottak meg. Harry sokszor meglepődött azon, hogy mennyire komolyan veszik a véleményét, például az ő javaslatára vették fel Dobbyt, valamint Goront és Ampókot a Rend tagjai közé. A legtöbb dolog azonban így sem változott. Harry úgy érezte, hogy minden igyekezetük ellenére a halálfalók lépéselőnyben vannak hozzájuk képest. Hiába őrizte a Rend és az Auror Parancsnokság a mugli-születésűek családját, nem értek véget a gyilkosságok.

Harry összeszorított foggal várta hogy elmúljon a hat hét. Úgy érezte, hogy ha a tanárok nem zúdították volna a nyakukba a lehető legnagyobb leckemennyiséget, és Lil nem trenírozta volna agyon őket defenzív bűbájokkal, beleőrült volna a tehetetlen várakozásba.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Február utolsó szombat estéjén mindhárman Hagrid kunyhójában ültek, és Hermione unszolására bűbájtan-teszteket oldottak meg. Pontosabban, a két fiú elnyúlt a kibővített lakrész kandallója előtt, és a kis sárkányokkal gurítgattak egy meglehetősen zilált állapotban levő labdát, nagy ritkán pedig válaszoltak Hermione kérdéseire.

- Van itt egy idevágó feladat! – próbálta felhívni a lány Harryék figyelmét, kevés sikerlel.

- Ne, Horem! - kiáltott fel Ron, miközben az egyik kölyök mind az öt karmát belemélyesztette a labdába – Most megint forraszthatom össze!

- Bocsi, Ron – sunnyogott Horem, és lerázta a karmairól a leeresztett gumidarabot.

- Lennétek szívesek rám figyelni? – emelte fel a hangját Hermione – A kérdés sárkányokról szól.

- Ó, akkor mi biztos tudjuk a választ – komolykodott Nardan, és Harry véleménye szerint pont olyan idegesítő izgatottsággal várta a kérdést, mint Hermione szokta. A lány elégedetten mosolygott.

- Helyes. A feladat nagyon könnyű, és az RBF-nél is tudni kellett: „Sorolja fel a sárkányvér tizenkét felhasználási módját!"

- Oh, fujj! – véleményezte Korag, majd halkan morogni kezdett, és pimasz mosoly ült ki az arcára – És vajon az _embervérnek_ milyen felhasználási módjai vannak?

Harry látta, hogy Hermione egy pillanatra elsápadt, és ez rendkívül szórakoztatta. Hogy még tovább bosszantsa, kissé szenvedő, Ronhoz hasonlatos hangon megszólalt.

- Hermione, ezt kábé öt perccel az RBF után elfelejtettük!

A lány összeszorította az ajkát, de hamar magához tért.

- Tudnotok kéne rá a választ! – mondta pattogós hangon – Gyerünk, próbáljátok meg!

Harry sóhajtott, és becsukta a szemét.

- Lássuk csak… Sebgyógyító, gyulladáscsökkentő, méregjelző a bájitalokban… öhmm, egy időre sebezhetetlenné teszi a bőrt mugli fegyverekkel szemben, aztán… ha megiszod, ébren tart vagy egy hétig… látásjavító… - Harry itt megakadt – Na, segíts már, Ron.

- Gyulladáscsökkentő.

- Az már volt.

- Jah – mormogott Ron, és megpróbált koncentrálni – Öö, volt valami a jóslástanos dolog is…

- Igen - bólintott Harry, majd kissé gunyorosan folytatta – Megnöveli a Látók látó-képességét, vagy milyét.

- Ja, meg ki lehet vele mutatni a vérrokonságot, meg azt, hogy milyen erős valakiben a mágia.

- Volt még két orvosi és egy mérnöki alkalmazás – segített Hermione egy keveset, miután Ron is elakadt.

- A Pótcsont Rapidban is van, azt hiszem – tippelt Harry – Ja, meg a Törhetetlen Üvegek fő alapanyaga.

Hermione buzgón bólogatott.

- Jó, már csak egy van hátra. Szedjétek össze magatokat, mert ez volt a legkönnyebb kérdés!

Korag ismét morogni kezdett.

- Én például elég sok mindenre használom.

Ekkor az ajtó halkan nyikordult mögöttük.

- Mit szóltok az ember-sárkány hibridek létrehozásához gonosz, sötét varázslattal? – lépett be mosolyogva Lil. Az immár nem is olyan kicsi sárkányok szinte azonnal megrohamozták, és olyan erősen biztosították a szeretetükről, hogy Lil hanyatt esett.

- Jól van, no – nevetett a boszorkány, és arrébb rakta a gyomrába taposó Nardant.

- Játszol velünk, Lil néni? – kérdezte könyörgő tekintettel Nardan – De úgy, hogy sárkánnyá változol te is?

- Utazni akarok a hátadon – szállt be a könyörgésbe Horem is, de Korag nem „alacsonyodott le" ilyen mélyre.

- Lil néninek biztos van jobb dolga. – morogta, de azért ő is reménykedve nézett fel a nőre.

Lil arcán átfutott egy mosoly.

- Úgy van. Talán majd később, pöttömkék – simogatta meg Nardan pikkelyes buksiját, majd jelentőségteljesen Harryre nézett – Nekem és az embereknek most dolgunk van.

Harry azonnal felpattant.

- Befejeződött a bájital hatása?

Lil bólintott.

- Perselus szerint igen. Az apám minél gyorsabban szeretné elkezdeni a szétválasztást, úgyhogy neked mindenképp jönnöd kell, hogy parancsolj az inferusoknak.

- Mi is megyünk – tápászkodott fel Ron is, majd bizonytalanul Harryre nézett – Vagy nem?

- Hmm, de, gyertek – dünnyögte Harry, majd a kijárat felé indult – Hagrid már visszajött a gyűlésről?

- A konyhában van – mondta Lil – Úgyhogy most már itthagyhatjuk a gyerekeket.

Harry bólintott.

- Akkor… Jobb, ha túlleszünk rajta.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aberforth pincéje kisebbfajta erődnek is beillett. Súlyos, mágiával átszőtt vaskapuk és törhetetlen kőfal választotta el a külvilágtól. A sötét, piszkos helységben szinte zsongtak a varázslatok. Két nagyobb szobából állt: az egyiket Aberforth börtöncellának használta, a másikban pedig jobbára boroshordók voltak.

Harry már ismerte itt a járást. Megkerülte a hordókat, és lenézett a lába előtt lévő, mesterségesen létrehozott kútra. A szűk kútban hat alak állt egymás mellett a mozdulatlan víztükör alatt, fehér fejbőrük kísértetiesen világított a fáklyafényben. Harry tudta, hogy érzékelik a jelenlétét, de nem mozdultak, hiszen a legutóbbi parancsa kötötte őket.

Piton a börtöncellában volt, és a két főnix társaságában vizsgálta a halálfalókat, akik még mindig az altatóbűbáj hatása alatt voltak. Aberforth nyugtalanul járkált köztük fel-alá, olyan arccal, mint aki varázsigéket mormol magában.

Piton lassan befejezte a vizsgálatot, és először felnézett az újonnan érkezett Harryékre, majd Aberforth felé fordult.

- Én úgy látom, hogy befejeződött a bájital hatása – mondta színtelen hangon – Kivel akarod kezdeni?

Aberforth Lucius Malfoyra bökött.

- Azzal a rókaképűvel. Gyakorlásnak jó lesz.

Piton arca nem árult el semmit, de Harry legbelül tudta, hogy mi jár a fejében. Lucius valamikor Piton barátja volt – talán sosem volt igaz barát, de ő áll a legközelebb ehhez a fogalomhoz.

- Rendben – válaszolt a bájitaltanár szenvtelenül – De a varázslathoz eszméleténél kell lennie.

- Tudom, ne okíts ki!

- Csak annyit akartam mondani, hogy nem ártana lekötözni őket erre az időre. Fájdalmaik lesznek, amíg nem választjuk el őket teljesen a varázserőtől.

Aberforth kurtán biccentett.

- Készültem erre – mondta egy elégedett mosollyal, és pöccintett egyet a pálcájával. A fal mellől ekkor egy láncos pad zuhant le hatalmas kongással, és mintegy harmincfokos szögben állt meg.

- Nagyon eredeti – húzta el a száját Piton – Mintha már láttam volna valahol.

- Tom kedvelt játékszerei közül való – vidámkodott Aberforth, és Lucius Malfoy testét egyetlen pálcaintéssel a padra lebegtette, majd a következő pálcaintésére láncok tekeredtek a férfi mindkét karjára és lábára.

Ezután Aberforth a kissé zavartan ácsorgó Harryre nézett.

- Volnál szíves előszedni a hidegvérű barátainkat?

- Oh, persze… - nyögte Harry, és futólag Ronékra pillantott. Ugyanazt látta az arcukon, mint ami a sajátjára volt írva: mélységesen megbánta, hogy belementek ebbe a játékba. Egy pillanatra Brian tekintetét is elkapta, de inkább összeszorította a fogát, és elfordult.

Óvatosan a kút széléhez lépett, és lenézett a fehér fejekre. Elővette a pálcáját, csak a biztonság kedvéért, majd kissé rekedten megszólalt.

- Gyertek ki onnan.

Hat fej fordult felé, és hat pár üveges szem nézett rá. Majd fehér ujjak és karok nyúltak ki, és az élőholtak kihúzták magukat a hideg vízből. Borzongató csendben megálltak a kút szélén, és egységesen Harryre bámultak.

Harry igyekezett nem belenézni a szemükbe.

- Te – bökött rá az egyikre a pálcájával – Állj a láncos pad mellé.

Az inferus engedelmeskedett.

- Hol vannak a pálcák? – kérdezte Aberforth, mire Lil egy bőrkötésű csomagot vett elő.

- Remus tegnap hozatta el nekünk az Azkaban megőrzőjéből – mondta, és kinyitotta a batyut, amiben hat pálca volt – De nem tudom, hogy melyik kié.

Piton csak egy pillantást vetett a pálcákra, és rábökött az egyikre.

- Ez Luciusé – mondta, még mindig érzelemmentesen – A többit majd pár bűbájjal kiderítjük.

- Csodás – dörmögte Aberforth, majd Harryhez fordult – Ráparancsolnál, hogy vegye a nyirkos mancsába?

Harry először ismét felkapta a vizet Aberforth stílusán, de végül elfogadta, hogy a varázsló így vezeti le a feszültséget.

- Fogd meg a varázspálcát – parancsolt az inferusra, mire az kinyúlt a felé nyújtott sötét, mahagóni pálcához – És ne mozdulj – tette hozzá a biztonság kedvéért, majd hátralépett a barátai mellé. A szeme sarkából észrevette, hogy Piton is a szoba sötét sarkába húzódik, Lil pedig csatlakozott hozzájuk a főnixekkel együtt.

Egyedül Aberforth és az inferus maradt a láncos pad mellett. Az öreg kocsmáros egy pillanatnyi tétovázás után felemelte a pálcáját, majd egy nonverbális varázslattal magához térítette Malfoyt.

Harry nem gondolta, hogy ilyen hirtelen fog történni. Ahogy a varázsló kinyitotta a szemét, velőtrázó sikoltás hagyta el a torkát, és minden izma összerándult. Harry tudta, hogy ez a szűnni nem akaró fájdalom jele, amilyet talán csak a legerősebb Cruciatusok okoznak. Látta, hogy Hermione válla megrázkódott mellette, és Lil is elfordult a látványtól.

Aberforth szerencsére magánál volt, és varázsolni kezdett. Harry nem ismerte a nyelvet, amin a varázsige szólt, de a hangzása alapján az arámira gyanakodott. Döbbenten nézte, ahogy Aberforth erős mágiája lassú folyamként borítja el Lucius testét, mígnem a férfi mellkasából aranyló pára szivárog ki, szinte együtt lüktetve a varázsló szívdobbanásaival. „Aranyvér" – ötlött az eszébe egy kis gúnnyal fűszerezve, aztán leszidta magát.

Lucius utolsó sikolyai mindaddig hallatszottak, amíg az arany pára el nem hagyta a testét, aztán mintha elvágták volna a hangját. A teste ernyedten lógott, miközben Aberforth az aranyló ködöt az inferus felé irányította. Varázsigéket mormogott, mire a fénylő pára tekeregni és forogni kezdett, majd vékony sugárban beleszivárgott Lucius pálcájába, és onnan az inferus karjába.

A viaszfehér test megrándult a mágia hullámától. A köd nyomtalanul eltűnt a bőre alatt, és egy pillanat erejéig aranyló fény borította el a testét, majd kihunyt.

Lucius hörögve zihált. Lassan, erőlködve kinyitotta a szemét, és meglátta az inferust, amint az a saját pálcáját fogja rá, majd észrevette Aberforth-t is.

- Ki vagy te? – nyögte nehezen, még mindig kapkodva a levegőt – És… mit tettél velem? Mi ez a hely…?

Aberforth megvonta a vállát.

- Lehetne a túlvilág is, de ez még mindig a földi pokol – jelentette ki, a varázspálcáját lustán pörgetve – A pincéhez meg jobb, ha hozzászoksz, mert a háború végéig itt fogsz kuksolni.

Lucius szeméből sütött a zavarodottság.

- Mi történik? – kérdezte még mindig kábán a fájdalomtól, de lassan harag kúszott a hangjába – Oldozz el, de azonnal!

- Ó, sajnos nem tehetem.

Lucius Malfoy szeme megvillant.

- Kinek dolgozol? A Minisztériumnak? Ötször annyit fizetek, mint…

- Fogd be, Malfoy – szólalt meg vontatottan Aberforth – Piszok sok pénzem van. Különben is, ami tőled kellett, már mind elvettem.

A varázsló szemébe most már igazi rémület költözött. Pár másodpercig küzdött a láncaival, majd a tekintete Harryékre tévedt. Újabb másodpercekbe tellett, míg rájött, hogy kit lát maga előtt.

- Potter! – sziszegte – Potter, te nyamvadt kis féreg!… Engedjetek el, de azonnal!

Ekkor Piton megmozdult a sötét fal mellett, és lassan a fáklya fénykörébe lépett.

- Elmagyarázom, hogy mi történt veled, Lucius – mondta színtelen hangon.

A másik varázsló hirtelen támadt, eszelős haraggal bámult vissza rá.

- Tee…- hörögte – Tee… Mit képzelsz… Mit keresel itt?

- Megfosztottunk a varázserődtől – folytatta nyugodtan Piton – Immár kvibli vagy, de a múltad miatt nem engedhetünk szabadon. A háború végén majd döntünk a sors…

- Hogy mit tettél?! – ordított fel a férfi, és minden izmát nekifeszítette a láncnak – Ne hazudozz nekem, te véráruló senki!

- Nem hazudok. Bizonyos okokból elvettük a varázserőd.

Lucius Malfoy tudatáig csak lassan hatoltak el a szavak. Harry látta, hogy immár csak az árnyéka annak kevély arisztokratának, aki volt, hiszen a börtönben eltöltött idő rajta is nyomot hagyott. De a férfi ennek ellenére tisztában volt az elvégzett varázslat súlyával.

- Micsoda? – hördült fel – Erre nem vagytok képesek, Piton! Még te sem! Ti csak egy mocskos, sárvérű, hazug banda vagytok!

- Attól tartok, mégis megtettük. Mi, a sárvérűek. Természetesen egy aranyvérű barátunk segítségével, ugye Arth?

- Azt meghiszem – dörmögte Aberforth – Több a véremben az arany, mint máséban a vas.

Harry néma várakozással nézte Lucius döbbenettől és haragtól elsápadt arcát, amint a saját tenyerét bámulja. Gyanakodott rá, hogy a férfi eközben valamilyen nonverbális, pálca nélküli tűzvarázslattal próbálkozott, de nem sikerült neki.

- Ezt még megkeserülöd, Piton – krákogta haragtól eltorzult arccal – Ha most nem ölsz meg, ezerszer bánni fogod, hogy életben hagytál…

Piton megvonta a vállát.

- Az, hogy életben vagy, nem az én döntésem volt. De a fenyegetésed nem más, csak üres szavak.

- Rádszabadítom a fiam – sziszegte tovább a férfi – Nem fog kegyelmezni neked…

Piton ajka halvány mosolyra húzódott.

- Ezt kétlem. Egyrészt ilyesmivel inkább ő szokott fenyegetőzni, másrészt pedig átállt a mi oldalunkra.

Lucius Malfoy ismét nekifeszült a láncoknak.

- Hazudsz! – kiabálta rekedten – Nem hiszek neked!

- Pedig ez az igazság.

Harry látta, hogy Lucius jobban elsápad, mint eddig a beszélgetés során.

- Tee… Ez is a te műved! – hörögte – Mindenben hallgatott rád! Az az ostoba kölyök… A vesztes oldalra állt… Pusztulni fog ő is!

Piton hűvös tekintettel hátrébb lépett.

- Fohászkodj, hogy a világos oldal nyerjen – szólalt meg jéghidegen – Másképp itt rohadsz meg ebben a pincében, anélkül, hogy bárki tudna rólad.

Azzal Piton hátat fordított a férfinak, és elviharzott Harryék mellett.

- Végezzetek gyorsan a többivel – vetette oda nekik – Ha nem akarunk több késlekedést, holnap indulnunk kell.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sokáig tartott, míg Aberforth elvégezte mindenkin a varázslatot. A többi halálfaló nem tiltakozott: Harry gyanította, hogy már attól is megkönnyebbültek, hogy már nem az Azkabanban vannak, és élnek. Kaptak ételt és vizet, amit Malfoy mereven elutasított, és visszazárták őket a cellába.

Harry aznap éjszaka nehezen tudott elaludni, pedig Fawkes és Brian is ott volt mellette, megnyugtató, hűvös gondolathullámokat árasztva. Sokáig nézte a baldachinos ágy függönyét a holdfényben, majd elaludt.

Jégről, sziklákról, és hideg, zöld fényű átkokról álmodott.

Lil másnap reggel feljött hozzájuk a fiúszobába. Dean, Seamus és Neville még lent voltak reggelizni, de Harry, Ron és Hermione hamar befejezték, és visszajöttek a Griffendél-toronyba.

- Hozzatok magatokkal meleg holmit – mondta Lil, miközben Ron egy téli köpenyt ráncigált ki a szekrényből – A hegyekbe megyünk. Szerencsénkre most nincs ott mély hó, de nagyon hideg lesz.

Hermione már mindent összekészített, beleértve a vízhatlan bakancsot, és a fülvédőt is, így kissé bosszankodva nézte, ahogy Ron egy meglehetősen lyukas zoknit húz fel éppen.

- Hogyan fogunk eljutni oda? – kérdezte a boszorkánytól – Kikerülhetjük valahogy a Nemzetközi Hoppanálási Pontot?

- Attól tartok, nem – rázta meg a fejét Lil – Az EMV Sámánszövetsége mindig is kissé paranoiás népség volt. Csak onnan tudunk hoppanálni, zsupszkulcsot meg egyáltalán nem lehet náluk használni.

Harry megpróbálta felhúzni a téli nadrágját a hosszú alsónadrágjára, amiről nemrég percekig bizonygatta Ronnak, hogy nem harisnya.

- Mégis – morogta, idegesen babrálva a gombokkal – hogyan fogunk átcipelni hat inferust a határon?

- Ügyes bűbájokkal, hamis papírokkal, és pár eredeti illúzió-varázslattal, amihez a sárkányok remekül értenek – vigyorgott Lil.

Harry elképzelte a jelenetet, de kétségei voltak. Mégsem tette szóvá: Lilnek végülis hat hete volt felkészülni az akcióra.

- A papírokat maga McGalagony igazgatónő hamisította – mosolygott a boszorkány – De persze ezt nem árulhatom el senkinek.

- Remekül tud titkot tartani – morgott Ron.

Harry nemsokára elkészült a pakolással, de Ron még a zoknijai között keresgélt.

- A kapunál várunk rátok – mondta végül Lil – Siessetek, mert még az inferusokat is fel kell vennünk, az apámról nem is beszélve.

Azzal kiment, lehetőséget adva Hermionénak arra, hogy az őrületbe kergesse Ront a sürgetésével. Nagy nehezen azonban ő is végzett, és mindannyian kimentek a folyosóra.

Senkivel sem találkoztak, mert vasárnap lévén senki sem sietett a reggelivel. Hamarosan kiértek a kastélyból, amitől Harry kissé megkönnyebbült, mert már kezdett megsülni a dupla nadrág és kabát miatt. Átvágtak a hófoltos füvön, és elérkeztek a vadkanos kapuhoz, ahol Lil és Piton várt rájuk a két főnix társaságában.

A bájitaltanár vastag, fekete csuklyás köpenyt viselt, és nagyon komornak tűnt. Talán komorabbnak, mint a tegnap esti távozásakor. A verőfényes reggel ellenére Harry szívébe is lassan visszakúszott a bizonytalanság, miközben szótlanul elindultak Roxmorts irányába. Harrynek a hetek óta tartó rémálmok miatt balsejtelme volt erről az egész akcióról, de eddig képtelen volt bevallani magának. Még Briannek sem említette a kétségeit, de most rövid tétovázás után előresietett Lilhez, és fojtott hangon nekiszegezte a kérdést.

- Nem gondolja, hogy Voldemort figyeli az a helyet, és… közbelép?

Legnagyobb döbbenetére Lil elmosolyodott, és bólintott.

- De. Szinte biztosra veszem, hogy találkozni fogunk pár halálfalójával, esetleg személyesen vele.

Harrynek egy pillanat alatt kiszáradt a szája.

- Miért nem mondta eddig?

- Azért, mert te is tudtad – pillantott rá Lil világoskék szemeivel, és még mindig mosolygott – Felesleges aggódni azon, amin nem tudsz változtatni.

- De… - nyögte – Mi…

- A lehető legjobban fel vagyunk készülve ellene – mondta Lil – Van nálam egy jelzőkő, amivel erősítést kérhetünk Lupintól, de ha lehet, nem zavarnám, mert nincsen szabad auror vagy Rendtag. Szerintem egész jó csapat vagyunk, nem lesz gond.

Lil ezzel lezártnak tekintette a beszélgetést. Harry ugyan tisztában volt vele, hogy Lil és Aberforth ereje összemérhető Voldemortéval, ők pedig nagyon jó harci kiképzést kaptak Liltől az utóbbi hónapokban, mégis aggódva pillantott Ronra és Hermionéra. Nem maga miatt akarta elkerülni a találkozást Voldemorttal: az egyetlen, amitől tartott az az volt, hogy elveszítheti a barátait. Tudta, hogy nagyon jók a defenzív bűbájokban, de a szülei és Cedric Diggory is jók voltak… A saját túlélése is leginkább a szerencsén múlt eddig.

Elborzasztotta a gondolat, hogy mi lesz, ha valamelyiküket elhagyja a szerencse.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aberforth a pincében várta őket, szintén vastag öltözetben. Az inferusok pont úgy ácsorogtak a víz alatt, ahogy Harry tegnap otthagyta őket – mereven és mozdulatlanul. Harry a kút széléhez sétált, és előhívta őket, mire hat élőholt mászott ki varázspálcával a kezükben.

- Nem akarsz egy próbát, Potter? – fordult felé Aberforth – Nem szívesen cipelném át őket a fél világon úgy, hogy azt se tudjuk, működnek-e.

Harry kurtán bólintott. Nem árt egy főpróba… Elővette a pálcáját, és a saját homlokára bökött vele, majd suhintott egyet.

- _Simulacrum!_ – mondta, mire mindegyik inferus felvette ugyanazt a testhelyzetet, mint ő.

- Melyik bűbájt használjam? – kérdezte Harry Aberforthtól. Ron felnyögött mögötte, amint az inferusok ugyanúgy tátogtak, mint ahogy Harry formálta a szavakat.

- Tök mindegy – vonta meg a vállát Aberfort – Valami verbálisat. A barátaink nem tudnak beszélni, de elvileg a _Simulacrum_ hozzád köti a varázslat elvégzését. De most majd kiderül.

Harry egy pillanatra elgondolkodott.

- Rendben. Akkor… _Orchidessis_! – suhintott a pálcájával, mire minden inferus így tett, és összesen hét pálcából hét virágcsokor esett a földre.

- Csodás – húzta ki magát Aberforth - Megnyugodtam, hogy egy zseni vagyok.

- Látom, az egód már nem marad itthon – csattant fel Piton, aztán Harryhez fordult – Szüntesd meg a bűbájt, Potter, mert most jönnek az illúziók.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Az illúzió-bűbájokat Lil végezte el. Varázsbotjával először körbesuhintott rajtuk, aztán külön-külön rámutatott mindenkire, miközben halkan mormogott valamit egy furcsa, mély zöngésű hangon. Talán beszéd volt, vagy legalábbis beszédelemek, de Harry nem tudta kivenni a külön szavakat. Lil legtöbbet az inferusoknál időzött, de aztán velük is végzett, és leeresztette a botot.

Harry nem érzett semmiféle változást.

- Most… Látnunk kellene valamit? – kérdezte óvatosan.

- Nektek nem. Majd a határőr-varázslóknak.

- Értem – mondta Harry, de igazából nem értett semmit.

-A főnixek visznek el minket oda – folytatta Lil – Londonban még mindig nem lehet hoppanálni.

A boszorkány felvette a batyuját, és a Brianre nézett.

- Az EMV várótermébe vigyetek. Szinte biztos, hogy nincs ott senki – mondta, majd hátrapillantott az inferusokra – Albus, szerintem te vidd őket, mert nehezebb lesz a szállítás. Mi Elanorral megyünk.

A főnix bólintott, és tett egy kört az inferusok felett. Még mielőtt Lil szólt volna neki, Harry rájött, hogy mi hiányzik még.

- Kapaszkodjatok össze – parancsolta az inferusoknak, majd miután ebből hatalmas kavarodás bontakozott ki, hozzátette – Elég, ha csak megérintitek valamelyik társatokat, aztán ne mozduljatok.

Az inferusok, akár egy bizarr szoborcsoport, megfagytak Harry parancsára. Brian rászállt az egyikőjük vállára, és egyetlen hatalmas lánglobbanással magával vitte mindet.

Nemsokára ők is összekapaszkodtak (Piton és Aberforth csak a feltétlenül szükséges mértékben) majd miután Fawkes meggyőződött arról, hogy mindannyian megvannak, rászállt a középen álló Hermione vállára, és fellobbantotta a varázslatának lángját.

Harry a következő pillanatban egy kerek teremben találta magát, az inferusok és a többiek társaságában. Futólag körbetekintett: a falakon varázsképek voltak, hegyekről, majd széles pusztákról, és robosztus kővárakról.

- Hol vagyunk? – suttogta Hermione fülébe, aki már járt a Nemzetközi Hoppanálási Ponton, amikor Franciaországba ment.

- Gondolom, az Egyesült Magyar Vármegyék várótermében – suttogta vissza a lány – Minden országnak megvan a váróterme, ahol különböző bűbájokkal végigvizsgálnak minket, majd elkérik a papírjainkat, és csak ezek után nyitnak meg egy mágikus csatornát a célország felé.

Harry bizonytalanul nézett vissza Hermionéra.

- Akkor most tulajdonképpen mit csinálunk itt? – kérdezte kicsit hangosabban.

Aberforth megfordult.

- Várunk, míg vizsgálnak minket – morogta – mostanra már észrevették, hogy bejött valaki, úgyhogy biztos ott piszmognak a képek mögött. Csak nézelődjetek, ez eltart egy darabig.

Harry nagyon remélte, hogy az inferusok nem lepleződnek le, bár erre minden esély megvolt. Próbált természetesen viselkedni, és úgy tett, mintha nagyon érdekelnék a képek.. Most vette észre, hogy a legtöbbjük feliratozva van. Az egyik kép egy vad, sziklás hegyvidéket ábrázolt, alatta az írással: „EMV-Erdély".

- Úgy tudtam, hogy Erdély Románia része. – jegyezte meg felvont szemöldökkel.

- Majdnem az lett – pörgette a varázspálcáját unottan Aberforth – Minden mugli háború után, ami területváltozásokkal jár, nagy vita van a Minisztériumok között, hogy ki vegye át az irányítást. Általában ugyanaz lesz, mint a mugliknál, mert így sok mindent egyszerűbb megoldani.

- És? – nézett rá Ron is a képekre – A Román Mágiaügyi Minisztérium nem akarta ezeket a területeket?

Aberforth elvigyorodott.

- De igen, akarták. Csakhogy ötszáz jól idomított Mennydörgő, és a Sámánszövetség elit mágusai álltak a határnál. Mókás és rövid csata volt.

- És tanultuk Mágiatörténetből – tette hozzá Hermione szemrehányóan a fiúk felé fordulva, mire Ron felháborodottan morgott.

- Binns biztos nem volt ilyen érdekes előadó.

Harry közben tovább nézte a képeket, és néhány unalmasabb után talált egy nagyon furcsa várat: mintha az egész az erdőből nőtt volna ki. Élő fa és sziklák alkották a falait, fenn, a fák magasában pedig függőhidak kötötték össze az ágak között kiépített lakrészeket. A kép a többihez hasonlóan mozgott, de itt a fák suhogása mellett végre embereket is látott: Velük egykorú fiatalok voltak a képen, mindegyikük bő vászonnadrágot viselt, szorosan összefűzve a bokánál, és hegyes végű csizmát. Felül hímzett mellényt hordtak, és egy díszes köpenyt, amelyen szarvasagancs volt. Még a fiúk is hosszú hajat viseltek, leginkább két-három fonatba kötve. Mindegyikük fából vagy csontból faragott botot tartott a kezében, egyikük pedig a legmagasabb fa tetején ült, és egy dobot ütött.

- Mi ez a hely? – fordult hátra a többiekhez, és észrevette, hogy immár Piton, Ron és Hermione is ezt a képet nézi.

Aberforth odalépett mögéjük.

- A Csodaszarvas Sámántanoda – mondta egy rövid pillantás után. Hermione úgy nézett ki, kint aki majdnem felsikolt az izgatottságtól.

- Az nem lehet! Én olvastam róluk, de egyszerűen lehetetlenség képet találni az iskoláról!

- Hát igen, kissé paranoiás népség, mint mondtam – vonta meg a vállát Aberforth – Jól nézd meg a képet, kislány, mert többet biztos nem találsz. Ezt is vagy egy évig ellenőrizte a Sámánszövetség, és kitakart minden áruló jelet.

- Mi is csak preparált képeket teszünk közzé a Roxfortról – jegyezte meg Piton – És ez nem paranoia, csak természetes elővigyázatosság.

Mielőtt még Aberforth válaszolhatott volna, a kerek helység egyik falán belépett két varázsló. Igazából nem a falon keresztül jöttek, hanem _felhajtották_ a falat, mintha csak egy sátor oldala lett volna.

Az egyikőjük minisztériumi boszorkány volt, a másik pedig minden bizonnyal egy sámán: bajuszot, és hosszú hajat viselt, állatokkal mintázott, díszes köpennyel, és egy varázsbotot tartott a kezében.

- Üdvözöljük önöket – mosolygott a boszorkány – Ellenőriztük az esetleges megtévesztő bűbájok jelenlétét, de nem találtunk semmit.

Harry a mosolygó nőre nézett. Kíváncsi volt, hogy mit lát az inferusok helyén, de abból, hogy nem sikoltozott, egyértelműnek vette, hogy valami teljesen szokványosat.

- Most már csak a papírjaikat szeretnénk elkérni – mosolygott továbbra is a boszorkány, mire Lil előlépett, és a köpenyéből apró pergamentekercseket halászott ki.

- Ezek az azonosításhoz szükséges papírok – mondta készségesen – Ez a két bagoly egészségügyi lapja, ezek pedig a hoppanálási engedélyek.

A boszorkány figyelmesen megnézte, párszor pöccintett egyet a pálcájával, majd átadta az EMV őrsámánjának. A férfi látszólag nem csinált semmit, csak ráfújt a lapokra, és egész közel dugta az orrát a fehér pergamenhez.

Végül a férfi leeresztette a papírokat és visszaadta Lilnek.

- Rendben van minden, mehetnek – mondta, egészen hasonlatos akcentussal, mint ahogy a boszorkány beszélt.

A minisztériumi boszorkány is biccentett.

- Megkérdezhetem, hogy mi az úticéljuk, Mrs Tamasi?

- Családi látogatás – válaszolta Lil – A férjemmel és a gyerekekkel megnézzük EMV-t, és közben visszakísérjük apámat.

- Értem – mosolygott a boszorkány, és végigfuttatta a szemét Harryéken és a hat inferuson – Kilenc gyerek! Gyönyörű család.

- Köszönöm – vigyorgott Lil elégedetten. A két őrmágus biccentett, aztán kimentek a teremből. Az elkövetkező percben Harry érzett egy halvány mágikus rezdülést maguk felett.

- Létrejött a kapcsolat, indulhatunk – mondta Lil, majd kissé gonoszul vigyorogva Piton felé fordult – Drágám, a baglyokkal együtt figyelhetnél a hat kisebbik gyerekre.

Piton felvonta a szemöldökét.

- _Alig várom_, hogy végre megtanuljanak hoppanálni.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Végül Lil irányításával érkeztek meg az úticéljukhoz. Harry most örült igazán, hogy rendesen felöltözött: metsző, jéghideg szél fújt, és a hőmérséklet mínusz tizenöt fok körül mozoghatott. Még Piton is felvette a csuklyáját, Lil pedig kötött sapkát húzott. Ron egy reményvesztett nyögéssel nézett körbe, és Harry is felnézett, habár a jeges szél a szemüvege ellenére kicsípte a szemét.

- Hogy érted azt, hogy az illúzióban ő volt a férjed? – támadt neki Aberforth a lányának, de Lil figyelmen kívül hagyta.

- Gyönyörű, nem? – kérdezte a többiektől. Harry inkább nem válaszolt. Bár a táj tényleg szép volt - jég csipkézte sziklák húzódtak el alattuk, vékony hóréteg fedte be a füves hegyoldalt - de az egész hely csontig hatoló hideget árasztott magából. Egy magaslat tetején álltak, alattuk hosszúkás völgy húzódott el, és Harrynek az volt az érzése, hogy élő ember sosem járt még itt. Mindenütt csak csupasz sziklákat láttak, a füvet pedig eltakarta a dér és a hó.

- Hmm, tévedtem pát métert. Az ott a Bukura-tó – mutatott Lil az előttük húzódó völgyre – Be van fagyva.

Harry csak onnan vette észre, hogy egy tavat lát maga előtt, hogy tükörsima volt a felszíne, egyébként pedig teljesen belesimult a zord tájba.

- Azt hiszem, fázok – suttogta mellette Hermione vacogó foggal. A főnixeknek sem tetszett az időjárás, de azért kiterjesztették a szárnyukat, és a völgy irányába repültek.

- Hermione, gondolom ismersz pár száz hőbűbájt – dünnyögte Harry, majd maga után szólította a közönyösen ácsorgó inferusokat, és ők is elkezdtek lefelé ereszkedni.

- Miért pont ő? – harsant fel ismét Aberforth hangja. Harrynek rá kellett jönnie, hogy még mindig Piton miatt problémázik. Látta, hogy a mellette sétáló bájitaltanár ökölbe szorítja a kezét, de nem szól semmit. Lil már méterekkel alattuk járt a főnixekkel együtt, és egy kicsit ingerülten kiabált vissza.

- Mert rajta kellett a legkevesebbet alakítani.

- Ezt meg hogy a fenébe értetted? Csak nehogy azt mondd, hogy voltál olyan hülye, hogy…

Piton ekkor megtorpant, és Aberforth beleütközött. A bájitaltanár lassan megfordult, és zordabb pillantást vetett a másikra, mint a mögötte elterülő jeges táj.

- Hagyd békén a feleségemet, Arth, vagy velem gyűlik mag a bajod.

Harry ennek hallatán majdnem megcsúszott az egyik sziklán, mire Ron beleütközött, akibe pedig Hermione, majd pár inferus. Aberforth először csak tátogni tudott, aztán váratlanul felüvöltött.

- MI?! – a hangja visszhangként csapódott vissza a szemközti hegyfalról – HOGY KÉPZELTED, HOGY…

Aberforth tovább tátogott, de immár hang nélkül. Harry kisvártatva rájött, hogy ki szórta rá a némító bűbájt: Lil torpant meg némán a hegy tövében, és aggodalmasan nézett maga elé. A főnixek gyors trillát hallattak. Már egész közel voltak a tóhoz, de Lil mégsem ment tovább.

Harry előresietett, és az inferusok zord rendben követték.

- Mi történt? – kérdezte egy kicsit zihálva a boszorkánytól. Lil a tóra bökött.

- Egy egész különleges riasztóbűbáj – mormogta – Végig, a tó körül, nem tudjuk kikerülni.

- Honnan látja?

- Nem csak én látom, és tulajdonképpen Albus vette észre – mutatott Lil a felette köröző főnixre.

Ron idegesen ácsorgott egyik lábáról a másikra.

- Azt gondolják, hogy Tudjukki tette ide a bűbájt?

Lil lassan bólintott.

- Szinte biztos. De sajnos attól tartok, hogy sehogyan sem tudjuk kikerülni.

Hermione az ajkait harapdálta.

- Akkor most mi lesz?

- Átmegyünk – vonta meg a vállát Piton – A bűbáj riasztani fog, de túl sok választásunk nincs.

Aberforth közben egy nonverbális bűbájjal megszüntette Lil varázslatát, és gúnyosan közbeszólt.

- Használhatnád néha az eszed, idióta. Tom nem az atyaúristen, ami azt jelenti, hogy megszüntethetjük a bűbájt.

Lil kissé barátságtalanul nézett vissza rá.

- Igazán remek, apa. Ezek után talán megpróbálhatnád… - azzal színpadiasan helyet mutatott Aberforthnak, mire a férfi közelebb lépett a láthatatlan bűbájhoz, és elővette a pálcáját.

Ron értetlenül pillantott Harryre.

- Én sem látok semmit – nyugtatta meg a barátját Harry, de azért furcsállta a dolgot. Miután Lil megemlítette neki a pajzsot, egy pálcaintéssel megjelenítette a mágia fonalait, de nem látott semmi rendelleneset – semmit, ami például a Horcruxra, vagy észrevétlen varázslatokra utalt volna.

Ennek ellenére Aberforth széles köröket írt le a pálcájával, és halkan mormogott.

- Ismerem ezt a bűbájt – suttogta egy kis idő múlva – Elég hatásos, nem tudom megszűntetni anélkül, hogy ne riasztana.

Piton ajkára egy diadalmas mosoly húzódott.

- Létezik tehát olyan feladat, amivel képtelen megbirkózni az egód, Arth?

- Fogd be, Piton – morogta vissza Aberforth – Nem azt mondtam, hogy semmit sem tehetek. Nem szűntethetem meg a riasztóbűbájt, de lelassíthatom a hatását.

- Hogyan? – kérdezte Harry kíváncsian.

- Szokásos eljárás – válaszolt Piton Aberforth helyett – Bele kell ültetni a meglevő bűbájba egy rakás újabb bűbájt, így mielőtt mágikus jelet küldene, a jelenlevő varázs először kénytelen azokat elvégezni. De ez persze itt nem fog működni.

Aberforth ezalatt gyors pöccintésekkel bökött a levegőbe, almazöld árnyalatú szikrákat szórt maga elé, amik lassan elenyésztek.

- Úgy gondolod? – fordult hátra Pitonhoz – Már kész is van.

Lil haragoslila fényt gyújtott a botján, mintha valamit meg akarna nézni.

- Szép munka, apa. Leszámítva azt, hogy van ott egy átcsatoló-bűbáj. Csak pár percet nyertél, nem többet.

Aberforth megvonta a vállát.

- Ha nem lesz elég, legfeljebb lesz lehetőségem arra, hogy alaposan megdorgáljam Tomot – mondta könnyedén, majd hátrább lépett – Jó lenne, ha lélekben azért mindenki felkészülne. A gyengébbek kedvéért arra célzok, hogy vegyétek elő a pálcátokat.

Harry nyugtalanul nézett a tó befagyott felszínére, majd a mozdulatlanul álló inferusokra. Lassan odasétált Aberforth mellé.

- Biztos abban… - kezdte halkan – Biztos abban, hogy van pár percünk?

A férfi bólintott.

- Ja. Persze, ne aggódj – mondta egy feltűnő vigyor kíséretében – Sima ügy. Nem kell tenned semmi mást, csak a tó közepére sétálnod a barátainkkal, és elvégezni azt a bűbájt, amit tanultunk. A pálcát majd együtt elintézzük. Pár perc lesz az egész.

Harry nyelt egyet. Aberforth mindig mindent megpróbált leegyszerűsíteni. Minél nagyobb volt a veszély, annál hanyagabb volt a stílusa. A mostani viselkedése nem kevés aggodalmat ébresztett benne.

- Mi lesz, ha körbekerítenek minket? Vagy… ha egyedül engem enged be a varázs? - igyekezett azon, hogy a hangjából ne lehessen kiolvasni az aggodalmat, de kevéssé sikerült.

Látta Aberforth arcán, hogy legszívesebben valami gunyoros megjegyzést fűzne a dologhoz, aztán mégsem tette. Lassan a vigyor is eltűnt az arcáról. A varázsló szobormerev arccal szembefordult a hideg széllel, majd pár másodperc után ismét Harryre vándorolt a tekintete. Talán először az ismeretségük alatt mélyen a szemébe nézett.

- Akkor igyekszünk gyorsak és ügyesek lenni – dörmögte, majd halkan folytatta – Szedd össze magad, fiam. Ha már te töröd meg a varázst, csináld jól, és ne hozz rám szégyent.

Harry viszonozta Aberforth pillantását. A varázsló ezután tétován felemelte a kezét és megszorította a vállát. Harry először érezte úgy, hogy Dumbledore testvérével beszél, és nem egy megbízhatatlan idegennel, aki felelőtlenül használja az erejét.

- Igyekszem – bólintott lassan. Aberforth villantott rá egy mosolyt, majd hátat fordított.

- Akkor szedjétek össze magatokat, gyerekek! – mondta fennhangon, és újra elemében volt – Piton, te mész elől, érted nem kár. Utána Potter és a hat törpe. Csipkedjétek magatokat, mert széjjel fogunk fagyni, az egyszer biztos!

Harry váltott egy pillantást Ronnal és Hermionéval. Elkezdett esni a hó, és a hideg szél egyre erősebben fütyült a sziklaormok közt. Fawkes és Brian magasan repülve figyelte a tájat, Piton kivont pálcával állt a tó partján, Lil mellett, és fekete köpenyébe vadul belekapott a szél. Hátrafordult Harryhez.

- Gyerünk Potter – mondta lassan – És ha lehet, tényleg igyekezz.

Azzal a varázsló átlépett azon a képzeletbeli határon, ahol Harry a riasztóbűbájt sejtette. Harry még egyszer ránézett a barátaira, majd az inferusokhoz fordult.

- Ti hárman jobb oldalt, ti pedig baloldalt. Kövessetek! – adta ki a parancsot, majd futni kezdett.

Néhol megcsúszott a köveken, de elfutott Piton mellett. A férfi arrébb állt, hogy utat engedjen az inferusoknak. Harry észrevette, hogy a tó sima jegéről néhol lefújta a szél a havat.

- _Simulacrum_! – küldte hátra Harry az inferusokra a másoló-bűbájt, majd a saját lábára bökött – _Exglacies_! – és rálépett a sima jégre.

A varázslat nem engedte, hogy a talpa elcsússzon a fagyott víztükrön. Ismét futni kezdett. Az inferiusok V alakban követték, tartva a sebességet, a mozdulatokat, még az emelkedő mellkasuk is imitálta Harry lélegzetvételét. Lépéseik egyszerre dobbantak a jégen, és visszhangot keltettek a hegyormok közt.

A hó Harry arcába vágott, de futott tovább a hosszúkás tó közepére, ahogy Aberforth mondta, majd megállt. Egy pillanatot engedett magának, és hátranézett a többiekre. Az inferusok szapora lélegzetvételét utánozva szintén feléjük fordultak. Piton és Lil lassan beérte őket, akárcsak Ron és Hermione, de Aberforth nyugtalanul tekintett hátra.

Harry visszafordult, és a saját lába elé nézett. Amikor Aberforth kocsmájában gyakorolták, valahogy nem tűnt ilyen vészesnek… Letérdelt a jégre, és félresöpörte a vékony havat.

Mögötte az élőholtak pont így tettek.

- Csak nyugodtan, Potter – hallotta meg jópár méterrel maga mögött Aberforth hangját, de nem válaszolt. Lassan kiszorított minden zajt, ami nem a jégből és hóból érkezett. Becsukta egy pillanatra a szemét, és nyelt egyet. Lelassult a lélegzetvétele, majd a pálcáját a sima jéghez érintette. Hat varázspálca koppant mögötte ugyanabban a pillanatban. A szél belekapott a köpenyébe.

Biztos kézzel egy rúnát rajzolt a jégre, zölden izzó, fényesen kígyózó varázslatból. A mágia füstölve égette bele magát a vastag jégpáncélba, majd Harry elkezdte a varázslatot. Szavai furcsán, idegenül zengtek, akár a szél süvítése.

_Egy nap, hét éjszaka_,

_Egy ige, hét varázs._

_Egy a zár, hét a lakat,_

_Egy birtokos, hat halál._

A jég lassan megremegett alattuk. Harry nem törődött vele, hanem újabb rúnát rajzolt a földre, és a mögötte térdelő inferusok ugyanezt tették. A fényes varázslat sisteregve beleégett a jégbe, és hirtelen hátborzongató csend támadt. Megállt a szél, de a jég megindult.

Hamarosan szilánkokra tört a világ Harry és a hat inferus körül. A jég megrepedt, és felforrt, a víz bugyogva szökött ki a lábuk mellől, és mindannyian a levegőbe emelkedtek. Nyers mágia szivárgott fel a vízből, vakítóan fehér energia, és körbefonta a hét alakot. Harry testét millió apró tűként ostromolta a varázslat kutakodó fehér fénye. Úgy érezte, mintha ismét Gishart Lélekfejtőében lenne, egy olyan próbán, amin nem szabad megbuknia…

Hosszú másodpercek teltek el, mire halványodni kezdett a fény, és Harry újra látott. Észrevette, hogy immár mind a heten egy körben lebegnek, legalább öt méterrel a tó felett. A külső világot mintha víztükör alól nézte volna, egy hatalmas buborék belsejéből, és minden elmosódottan hullámzott. Zihálva nézett körül, és mindegyik inferus ugyanezt tette.

A körülöttük lebegő víz lassan lüktetni kezdett, majd egyre gyorsabb lett a pulzálása. Sűrű pára szökött a levegőbe, és sűrűsödött össze a kör belsejében. Harry elhűlten nézte, amint egy láda tűnt elő a ködből. Hátborzongató volt a megjelenése: mintha jégből vagy gyémántból készítették volna, és a lentről hullámzó varázslat fényei millió helyen törtek meg rajta.

Kisvártatva Harry észrevett egy lakatot a ládán. Nem volt alkalma jobban megnézni, mert a lakat semmivé foszlott, és felpattant a láda teteje. A csillogó alkotás, akárcsak egy használhatatlan héj, lecsorgott, majd köddé vált. Ugyanebben a pillanatban felhasadt egy helyen a buborék, és a Harry mellett lebegő inferus irgalmatlan rántással kirepült rajta. Harry még látta, hogy az egyik part menti sziklának csapódik, aztán a hullámzó felszín bezárult.

Visszakapta a fejét a kör közepére. Maradt ott egy ugyanolyan láda, lakattal együtt, csak valamivel kisebb, mint az előző. Nemsokára azonban ez a lakat is felpattant, és a képlékennyé vált burok sisteregve vastag párává bomlott. Újabb inferus repült ki a körből, olyan erővel, amit semmilyen halandó lény nem élt volna túl.

Harry torkában dobogó szívvel nézett a harmadik ládára, majd végignézte, amint ugyanez lejátszódik negyedszer, ötödször és hatodszor is. Mindannyiszor összerezzent, ahányszor a varázslat kivetett egy inferust a körből, és megborzongott a rég halott csontok ropogó hangjára. Magában attól tartott, hogy talán ő lesz a következő, de nem így történt.

Végül egyedül maradt, mozdulatlanul lebegve egy kis láda előtt. A körülötte lebegő víz ekkor abbahagyta a hullámzást, és lassan sima üveggömbé fagyott. Harry is leereszkedett a földre, a ládával együtt. Fáradtan zihálva állt meg a jégen, és ekkor vette észre a többieket, akik a fal túloldalán álltak. Ron és Hermione sápadtan nézték őt, a három mágus pedig különböző varázslatokkal próbálkozott, hogy áttörjék a kristályburkot, de nem értek el sikert. Harry fülébe hirtelen robbantak bele a külső zajok, elsőként Hermione rémült arca, és sikoltása.

- Mögötted, Potter! – ordította Piton a kristályburok túloldaláról. A hangja mintha nehéz ólomkristály csengéseiből állt volna össze.

De Harry már jóval előbb megpördült, és védekezően felemelte a pálcáját. A mágia utolsó ereje most a megmaradt ládán dolgozott: elolvadt a hetedik lakat, és a láda forró páraként csapott a levegőbe.

A helyén csak a tartalma marad. Egyetlen csontszínű pálca hevert a kristályburok közepén. Harry zihált. Közelebb lépett, és a pálcáját gondosan rászegezte a Horcruxra.

Egy pillanatig azt hitte, hogy ezzel vége, és nem fog történni semmi. Suhintott egyet, hogy észrevegye a mágia fonalait, mire aranyfényű, hullámzó szálak jelentek meg, észveszejtően bonyolult összevisszaságban a Horcrux körül. Harry épp el akarta kezdeni az Adavatius-bűbájt, amikor a pálca megmozdult. Ismeretlen varázserő irányítása alatt a levegőbe szökkent, és vörös átkot küldött Harryre.

Harry felvonta a legerősebb pajzsát, amiről fémes pengéssel csapódott le az átok. A varázslat visszacsapódó erejétől nekiesett a kristályfalnak, de ellentámadásra nem volt ideje. A lebegő pálca ismerős mozdulatot írt le, és fényes, zöld varázslat robbant ki a végéből…

Csak egy pillanatig tart, míg az Adava Kedavra eléri az áldozatát, de Harry még időben felismerte a mozdulatot, és hoppanált. A burok túlsó feléig jutott, és a pálcáját rögtön a Horcruxra szegezte.

- _Obstructo! Temporio!_ – kiáltotta, mire a pálca mintha lelassult volna. De nem tartott sokáig. A következő átokhoz nem tartozott pálcamozdulat, és teljesen váratlanul érte Harryt. A varázslat nem volt más, csak nyers, irányítás nélküli mágia, ami hozzácsapta a kristálykupola falához. Megroppantak a csontjai, és összerogyott. Minden fájdalma ellenére a hátára pördült, és felemelte a pálcáját, de közben érezte, hogy túl lassú volt…

A pillanat egy törtrészéig nem értette, hogy a pálca miért nem végzett vele. A Horcrux megállt a levegőben, mintha tétovázna, és Harry is megérezte, hogy változás történt. Ki kellett volna mondania az Adavatius-átkot, ott, abban a pillanatban, de felsajdult a sebhelye, és önkéntelenül is megfordult.

A kristályfal túloldalán a többiek ekkor vették észre azt, amit ő egy másodperccel előbb már látott. Hermione felsikoltott, és a hangja hátborzongató csengésként jutott be a kristálykupolába. A főnixek trillája mint megannyi csengettyű folyt be a varázstérbe.

Fekete füst gomolygott mögöttük a jégen, és halálfalók léptek ki belőle. Aberforth pálcát ragadott, és felhúzott egy pajzsot.

- Lil! Védd Harryt, én kerülök balról!- ordította, mire Harry is magához tért. Megpördült, és a Horcruxra szegezte a pálcáját.

- Adavatio! – kiáltotta, és látta, hogy a varázslat arany fonalai megremegnek, de a lebegő pálca ugyanabban a pillanatban visszavágott, és kioltotta Harry bűbáját. Majd megpördült a tengelye körül, és tett egy észrevétlen pálcamozdulatot…

Harry most nem ismerte fel pontosan, de még időben hoppanált. A halálos átok végigcsengett a falon, ahogy elnyelődött a kristálykupolában. Harry önkéntelenül is kinézett a többiekre. Annyi minden történt pár másodperc alatt, hogy nem akart hinni a szemének. Hermione vérző arccal feküdt az egyik csuklyás halálfaló előtt, akire Ron pálcát szegezett, és egy Sectumsemprát üvöltött. A halálfaló az arcához kapott, de nem sérülhetett meg eléggé, mert ismét varázsolt. Következő átkára Ron is a földre zuhant.

- Ne! – ordította Harry, egy pillanatra megfeledkezve a Horcruxról. A lebegő pálca azonnal megpördült, és átkot bocsátott Harryre. A mágia vasmarka arccal a kristályfalnak lökte Harryt, amitől betörött az orra, és megrepedt a szemüvege. Alig tudott levegőt venni. Nem értette, miért történik ez, hogy miért nem öli meg őt a pálca, de hamarosan rájött a válaszra.

Nem tudta, miért nem látta eddig. A mágia fonalai kaotikusan kavarogtak a kint harcolók közt. Piton az összeesett Ront és Hermionét védte, Lil pedig olyan gyorsan forgatta a varázsbotját, hogy kisebbfajta hurrikánt kavart a körülötte vibráló mágikus mezőben. Aberforth többször hoppanált és a legváratlanabb helyeken tűnt fel, tetemes véráldozatot okozva a halálfalóknak. De sokan voltak, nagyon sokan… Harry látta a fonalakban kibontakozó egységes akaratot, a sima törekvést, a pusztító küzdelmet, és bár Lil és Aberforth jóformán sérthetetlenek voltak, Harryben megfagyott a vér, amint észrevett egy újabb pusztító mágiaforrást a tömegben.

Az alak nyugodtan sétált át a forgatagon. Egy átok sem érte. Egy varázslat sem állta az útját. A hűvös nyugalom szobra volt, és mintha a Föld minden varázserejét ő gyűjtötte volna egybe. Harry látta már ezeket a fonalakat, és tudta, hogy kihez tartoznak. Meg sem lepődött, amikor Voldemort hátrahúzta a csuklyáját, és a kristályfal túloldalán Harryre vicsorgott.

- Öröm újra találkozni, Potter – suttogta a mágus, de Harry tisztán hallotta a hangját a kristály csengésén keresztül – Bár nagy a kísértés, sajnos még nem ölhetlek meg, ugyanis… fontos beszédem van veled – folytatta kedvtelve, miközben párát lehelt a kristályra – Nem vagy szép látvány innen. De ugyanakkor el kell intéznem pár bosszantó ügyet is, ugye megérted?

Harry alig jutott valami levegőhöz a száján keresztül. Kétségbeesetten küzdött azért, hogy legalább képes legyen megmozdítani a pálcás kezét, de a Horcrux nem engedte. A pálca valahogy felismerte Voldemortot, és most engedelmeskedett az akaratának. Harry pár másodpercnyi értelmetlen vergődés után feladta, és gyűlölködve nézett a mágus szemébe.

- Rohadj… meg – préselte ki az ajkán a szavakat, mire Voldemort kígyó-ajkai elégedett mosolyra húzódtak.

- Jó, nagyon ügyes vagy… - sziszegte Harrynek, de aztán a pillanat egy törtrésze alatt megpördült, és a pálcájából kirobbantott sötét árnyékkal kivédett egy nagy erejű halálos átkot.

Aberforth állt mögötte, és a pálcáját rászegezte. Harry észrevette, hogy ismét a saját alakját viseli, és nem a roxmotsi kocsmárosét. A két mágus lassan méregette egymást, és Voldemort arcára ismét mosoly ült ki.

- Rengeteg régi baráttal találkozom ma, Aberforth – susogta – De mind úgy megváltozott. Te például mióta támadsz hátba bárkit is?

- Mióta ismerlek téged, Tom – válaszolt a varázsló komoran. Voldemort összeszűkítette kígyószemeit, és hidegen felkacagott.

- Lám, mindenkiből a legjobbat hozom ki. De ahhoz, hogy megölj, így is nagyon kevés vagy.

- Majd meglátjuk – morogta az öreg varázsló – Túl sokat beszélsz.

Azzal Aberforth meglendítette a pálcáját, és egy izzó kék átkot küldött Voldemort felé, amit Harry nem ismert. Az átok gyors volt, és széles: szinte megolvasztotta a kristályfalat, de Voldemort sértetlenül került ki mögüle.

- Hibázol, Aberforth – kedélyeskedett – Úgy próbálsz megölni, mintha ember lennék – Azzal minden előzetes jel nélkül Aberforth felé küldött egy halálos átkot. A férfi hoppanált, Voldemort mögé, de a sötét mágus mintha nem ebben az időben harcolt volna. Követhetetlen gyorsasággal megfordult, és újabb halálos átkot indított útra, Aberforth alig tudott ismét dehoppanálni.

- _Exhoppito_! – kiáltotta Voldemort a hoppanálásgátló-átkot, majd hamis sajnálkozással Aberforthra nézett – Ne haragudj, drága _mesterem_, de nincs időm a reflex-játékokra. Minél előbb végeznem kell veled, hogy a többi barátoddal is foglalkozhassak.

- Próbálkozz nyugodtan – zihálta Aberforth, de Harry észrevette a bizonytalanságot a hanyag álarc mögött. Kétségbeesetten próbálta ökölbe szorítani a kristályhoz szögezett kezét a pálcája körül, de a Horcrux elemi erővel támadt a karjára, és szinte megrepesztette a csontjait.

Aberforth újabb halálos átokkal próbálkozott, és Voldemort ismét hárította a fekete, elmosódott árnyékkal.

- Kezd unalmas lenni – tett egy fenyegető lépést Aberforth felé – _Adava Kedavra!_

- _Prioridavra_! – ordított vissza Aberforth, és az ő pálcájából ugyanilyen árnyalak bontakozott ki, elnyelve a halálos átkot. De arra már nem volt ideje, hogy kitérjen Voldemort csonttörő varázslata elől. Harry ismerte az átkot, és szinte együtt üvöltött vele, ahogy Aberforth lábában minden csont szilánkokra robbant.

- Igazán dicséretes – tett egy újabb lépést Voldemort a földre taszított férfi felé. Aberforth zihált.

- Azt hiszed, te vagy az egyetlen mocskos gyilkos a környéken? – köpte keserűen a szavakat, és újabb elképesztő erejű átkot küldött a kígyó-szörnyre. Voldemort hárította. Majd a következőt is.

- Kapkodsz – suttogta lenézően – Súlyosan megsérültél. _Adava Kedavra!_

Aberforth ismét megidézte az árnyalakot, és hárította az átkot. Voldemort mosolygott.

- Jó, nagyon jó…De vajon mennyit öltél? Mennyi van még a tarsolyodban?

- _Fortude_! – kiáltotta Aberfort válasz helyett. Az átok átütött Voldemort pajzsán, és megperzselte a ruháját.

- Öregszel – tett felé még egy lépést – _Adava Kedavra_!

Harry már tényleg azt hitte, hogy itt a vég, de Aberforth ismét hárított, és újabb vakítóan fényes átkot küldött Voldemortra. A varázslat áttörte a sötét mágus pajzsát, és megégette a bőrét. A varázsló felüvöltött, de a következő, dühből küldött átka szilánkokká zúzta Aberforth bal karját.

Harry sikítani tudott volna, és magában azért fohászkodott, hogy jöjjön már ide valaki. De Lil sokakkal harcolt, ahogy Piton is, a férfinek ráadásul már lassan a saját vére folyt a szemébe, de még mindig védte az ájultan fekvő Ront, és Hermionét. Harry pedig meg sem bírt mozdulni, és tehetetlenül nézte, ahogy Voldemort megállt Aberforth fölött.

- Lássuk a többi ütőkártyádat – emelte fel a pálcáját.

- Nincs több – zihálta Aberforth és elmosolyodott – Háromszor gyilkoltam, mindannyiszor jó okkal, és a magadfajtákat.

- Milyen nemes – jegyezte meg Voldemort rezzenéstelen arccal, és egy villámgyors mozdulattal megsuhintotta a pálcáját.

Harry lélegzete elakadt. A halálos átok kirepült a pálcából, de Aberforth minden mágiáját összeszedve felrántotta összetört testét a földről, és Voldemort felé vetette magát. Egyidőben azzal, hogy a halálos átok a testének csapódott, egy tőr csillant Aberforth kezében, és a sötét mágus mellkasába vágta.

Az öreg varázsló zsákként terült el Voldemort lábai előtt. Fawkes és Brian, akik eddig Lil felett köröztek tehetetlenül, most felrikoltottak. Harry lélekben üvöltött. Várta, hogy lesz valami, hogy Voldemort is összeesik, de csak egy türelmetlen mozdulattal kirántotta a tőrt a bordái közül, és egy pillanatra behunyta a szemét.

- Vén bolond – sziszegte, és belerúgott Aberforth holttestébe.

Harry üvölteni tudott volna a fájdalomtól, és minden erejét bevetve szabadulni próbált. Ugyanebben a pillanatban Piton is összeesett, véresre kaszabolt arccal. A jók oldalának csupán egyetlen viharos alakja maradt talpon: Lil Boldemuder, aki előtt immár vagy száz sebesült hevert. A nő eddig távolabb harcolt, a legnagyobb forgatagban, de Harry legbelül tudta, hogy látott és érzékelt mindent: a férjét, amint összeesik, és az apját, amint távozott belőle az élet.

Már csak hárman álltak mellette, de ők sem sokáig maradtak talpon. Lil átka messze hajította őket, és hátborzongató reccsenéssel értek földet a sziklákon. Ezután Lil mágikus erővel a levegőbe ugrott, és apja holtteste mellett ért földet. Egyetlen dühös suhintással harcképtelenné tette azt a két megmaradt halálfalót, akik végezni akartak Pitonnal, majd a botját Voldemortra szegezte.

- Ha azt hiszed, hogy nem vagyok képes gyilkolni, tévedsz – mondta rekedt hangon – Holtak is fekszenek ott a jégen. A különbség az, hogy _akkor_ még nem akartam ölni.

A mágia vibrált köztük, Harry pedig belemélyesztette a körmét a kemény kristályba. Voldemort arcát nézte, a sötét mágus ajkán a finom mosolyt, és ismerte annyira, hogy tudja, jelenleg minden az ő tervei szerint halad.

- Micsoda szerencse, épp téged kerestelek – mondta kedélyesen Voldemort, és Harry felé intett – Azt akarom, hogy a kis barátunk odabent mindent lásson, és tanuljon. Ugye érted, mire célzok?

Lil nem szólt semmit. Magasba emelte a botját, és varázsolt, mégpedig a kriladittal. Az ég megnyílt, és az egyre sűrűsödő hóviharból villám csapott le Voldemortra. A varázsló feltartotta a pálcáját, és végigvezette a testén a villám erejét.

De Lil nem várta meg, hogy magához térjen. A botjának egyetlen suhintásával pengeéles, gyors jégszilánkokat küldött Voldemort felé, aki ekkora már erős pajzsot emelt. Egy-két tüske azonban így is átjutott, és felsebezte Voldemort arcát.

- _Adava Kedavra_! – ordította a sötét varázsló, de Lil belevágta a botját a jégbe, és erős sárkány-pajzsot emelt, amiben az átok elenyészett.

- Azt hittem, hogy ezt a leckét már megtanultad – mondta a varázslónak, szinte szemrehányóan, majd mágikus szelet kavarva megpörgette a botját.

Olyan nagy erejű átkot küldött a mágusra, hogy a szelétől megrepedt a kristálybuborék fala, és Voldemort a jégnek csapódott. Harry a pillanat törtrészéig azt hitte, hogy itt vége van a küzdelemnek. Lil egy dinamikus mozdulattal ráfogta a varázsbotját, és belekezdett egy igébe…

De ekkor Harry észrevette. A mozdulat nem volt feltűnő, senki sem látta volna, de Harry legbelül tudta, hogy erre készül. Valahol, a csata felett tehetetlenül körözve Brian is észrevette. Gyors zuhanórepülésbe kezdett, de ekkor már késő volt. Voldemort a bal kezében egy átkot dédelgetett: lassan szedte össze, szinte cseppjeiben gyűjtögette, és most végre elkészült. Míg a pálcájával egy átkot küldött Lil felé, amit a nő kénytelen volt hárítani, a baljával előrecsapott, és a zöld színű varázst a boszorkány szívébe dobta.

Harry lélegzete elakadt. Ismerte ezt a zöldet, és ismerte a döbbent arckifejezést, amit Lil arca felvett. Ezután a nő lassan, akár egy szélben meghajló fa, eldőlt.

- NEEEE! – üvöltötte bele Harry a kristályba. A fájdalom és a düh ködén keresztül szinte semmit nem fogott fel, ami ezek után történt. Csak annyit tudott, hogy most már mindennek vége. Lil meghalt, Aberforth meghalt… A veszteség olyan erővel égette a csontjait, hogy az szinte fájt. Mérhetetlen harag és gyűlölet tolult fel a torkán, erőt adva az izmainak, és felszítva minden szunnyadó mágiáját.

Többé nem volt ura önmagának. A kristály, ami eddig fogva tartotta, szilánkokra törött a puszta haragjától, de nem is csodálkozott rajta. Észre sem vette, hogy a Horcrux elengedi őt, pedig Griffendél pálcája ezután az ő kinyújtott pálcája mellé úszott, és Voldemortra szegeződött.

Harry csak egyet tudott: gyilkolni akart, mégpedig most, a vérszomjas gyűlölet szinte széttépte a lelkét. De még mielőtt kimondhatta volna a halálos átkot, Voldemort egy elégedett mosolyt villantott rá, és gomolygó, fekete füst kíséretében eltűnt.

Harry tombolt haragjában, és elvesztette minden realitásérzékét. Nem hallotta maga fölött Fawkes szomorú énekét, és nem érezte, hogy Brian a vállára szállt. Anélkül, hogy gondolkodott volna, elkapta Griffendél pálcáját, és puszta kézzel darabokra törte. Nem mondta ki az Adavatius-átkot, és nem tett semmilyen óvintézkedést, hiszen immár uralta a Horcruxot… Ökölbe szorított kézzel kitépte Voldemort lelkét, és minden gyűlöletét összesűrítve elpusztította.

Amint elszivárgott a karjából az ezüst köd, Harry előrezuhant. Az arca nekicsapódott a hideg jégnek, és mozdulni sem bírt. Az utolsó hang, ami még eljutott a tudatáig, Lil egyenletes lélegzetvétele volt.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ez mennyire függővég? Remélem, nem nagyon. (Igen, Lil egy érdekes okból kifolyólag nem halt meg, de Aberforth sajnos igen) Egyébként örültem minden véleménynek, a régi és az új olvasóknak egyaránt, és most is nagyon örülnék az akár pár szavas hozzászólásoknak, főleg egy ilyen extra hosszú (!) és izgalmas (?) fejezet után :P


	25. A Hetedik

**25. A Hetedik**

------------------------ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ------------------------

Az Időtlen Idők Erdejében már besötétedett, de az ablak mellett álló ösztövér mágus mégis kifele nézett. Sokkal többet látott, mint amit az érzékszervei közvetítettek neki: érezte az erdő halk megnyugvását, és az idő mozdulatlanságát a falakon túl. Érezte az alkony minden neszét, a ragadozók lopódzását, és az őzek éber figyelmét. A jövő és a múlt, akár a kiterített kártyalapok hevertek előtte. Lehunyta a szemét, de így sem tudta kizárni a képeket.

Albus Dumbledore nem engedhette meg magának a gyászt. Ezúttal nem. A veszteség érzete, amit Aberforth halála okozott benne, eltörpült az aggodalmai és a keserű önvádja mellett. Életben maradt, de mi végre? A legjobb varázslatai sem tudják megszabadítani a főnix alaktól, és a legerősebb igéi sem képesek megváltoztatni az egyre sötétebbnek ígérkező jövőt.

Elfogta a kétség, hogy talán tévedett. Akkor, tizenhat éve. Talán túl gyenge volt, talán túl jóhiszemű… Pontosan azokat a hibákat követte el, amelyek miatt Tom Denem gyengének tartotta a világos oldalt. Elsötétült a tekintete arra, hogy ellenfelének talán igaza volt. Választ keresett, okot, amely igazolná a tetteit, de csak újabb kérdéseket talált.

- Töltsük itt a mai éjszakát – szólalt meg mögüle Elanor halk hangja, és a nő megérintette a vállát – Ma már semmit nem tehetünk. Mindenkit elláttam, és úgy látom, hogy mindannyian fel fognak épülni. Jobb most nekik a Roxfortban, Poppy remekül érti a dolgát.

Dumbledore bólintott, de nem nézett a feleségére.

- Aberforth? – kérdezte megértően a boszorkány.

- Részben – dünnyögte Dumbledore és újból lehunyta a szemét – Tehetetlen voltam. Csak végignéztem, ahogy Tom meggyilkolja.

- Ne vádold magad – simított végig Elanor lágyan a férje haján - Legfeljebb csak egy halálos átkot tudtunk volna kivédeni, és elsősorban Lilt kellett őriznünk.

- Majdnem kudarcot vallottunk akkor is – rázta meg a fejét Dumbledore, és felötlött benne a zöld átok fénye, ami kis híján a halálba taszította Lilt. Érezte akkor a mágia lüktetését: egy erős sötét varázslat született Voldemort kezében, telve ravasz számítással, de Dumbledore nem értette meg a célját. Nem látta, hogy mit tett az átok, és Lil sem szenvedett látható sérülést. Ez jobban aggasztotta, mint bármilyen súlyos seb.

- Tudom, hogy mit forgat a fejében Tom – suttogta – De fogalmam sincs, hogyan fogja véghez vinni. Az a varázslat… Biztos nem a halálos átok volt. Lil látszólag jól van, a kapcsolat nem szakadt meg közte, és a Roxfort között, én pedig képtelen vagyok megérteni, hogy mi történt.

Elanor erre nem válaszolt semmit, csak hátulról átkarolta a férjét, és a fejét a vállára hajtotta. Dumbledore ekkor lassan megfordult, és magához szorította őt. Nem akarta, hogy Elanor megsejtse, hogy ez csak a kisebb problémájuk. Nem akarta, hogy meglássa az arcát, és leolvassa róla a kétséget, a pusztító önvádat… és igen, a félelmet. Az érzés idegen volt tőle. Magának sem merte bevallani, de hosszú élete során most érezte először, hogy az irányítás kicsúszott a kezéből. Az előtte álló feladat túlnőtt rajta, és eddig talán öntudatlanul is, de a sötét oldal ösvényét építette. Minden eddigi harca, küzdelme hiába való volt. A többiek talán ünneplik a győzelmet, de benne egy világ omlott össze ott, a Bukura-tó jegén, amikor Harry haragja elpusztította a Horcruxot.

- Nem megyünk fel? – hallotta meg a felesége hangját, és ez visszarántotta a gondolataiból.

- Később – válaszolta – Harryt várom.

Elanor hátrébb lépett, és kicsit csodálkozva belenézett a férje szemébe.

- Szóltál neki, hogy jöjjön?

- Nem. De tudom, hogy itt lesz – a mágus a távolba nézett, és megérezte a halk rezdülést, amit az Idő lágy ugrása okozott a külvilágban. Valaki most lépte át a határt, és a kunyhó felé tartott. Dumbledore érezte a jelenlétét. Egy éve még fel sem figyelt volna rá, de immár olyan nyilvánvaló volt az ereje, hogy az igazgató érzékeny mágiája azonnal észrevette. Harry felnőtt. És átalakult. Varázserejének erős lüktetése betöltötte az Erdő fáit, és az őzek messze húzódtak az ösvénytől, amerre járt. Dumbledore becsukta a szemét, hogy erőt gyűjtsön az elkövetkezendő órákhoz.

------------------------ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ------------------------

Harry egyedül vágott át az Időtlen Idők Erdejének ösvényén. A hó már elolvadt, lassan tavaszi virágok illata töltötte be a levegőt, de ő észre sem vette a természet ébredését.

Az elkeseredett dühtől fulladozva belerúgott egy kőbe. Semmi mást nem tudott, csak azt, hogy Aberforth meghalt, és ő pedig elpusztította a Horcruxot. Ezután a Roxfortban ébredt fel, az orvosi szobában, és Dumbledore nem volt sehol. Ron és Hermione csak külső sérüléseket szenvedtek, és ébren voltak – ez határtalan megkönnyebbüléssel töltötte el. De tőlük kellett megtudnia, hogy Lil nem halt meg, sőt, ha igaza volt Hermionénak, jelenleg Pitont ápolja a szobájában.

De nem volt ott senki, akinek feltehette volna a kérdéseit. Dumbledore menekül előle! És nem csak ő, Lil is, és nem sokkal a halála előtt Aberforth pedig egyszerűen semmibe vette. Miért teszi ezt mindenki? Miért akarják állandóan félrevezetni, és bölcs féligazságokkal elaltatni a gyanakvását?

A márciusi szellő hullámozva futott végig a friss füvön, és Harry talárjának széle átázott a harmattól. Dumbledore kőházában világítottak az ablakok, de Harry tudta, hogy az igazgató valahonnan őt figyeli. Érezte magán a kutakodó tekintetet, és ez nem csillapította le a haragját.

Mikor a küszöbre érkezett, Dumbledore már kinyitotta neki az ajtót. Hosszú, vörösbársony palástot viselt, és halványan mosolygott. Harry legszívesebben toporzékolt volna.

- Örülök, hogy itt vagy – szólalt meg végül az igazgató, és beinvitálta őt – Már vártam rád.

Harry nem válaszolt. További udvariaskodást mellőzve bement a nappaliba, és leült az egyik fotelba. Dumbledore derűs nyugalommal töltött neki egy csésze teát, de Harry magán érezte a figyelmének minden idegszálát.

- Hogy érzed magad? – kérdezte az igazgató, mire Harry türelmetlenül megvonta a vállát. Mit mondjon? Hogy dühös és csalódott? Hogy nem érti saját magát? Hogy legszívesebben ordítana a haragtól?

- Jól – hazudta, de biztos volt benne, hogy Dumbledore nem hitt neki.

- A kezed, úgy láttam, ezúttal sértetlen maradt.

Harry ránézett a jobb kezének pikkelyes bőrére.

- Talán a sárkánybőr miatt. Vagy mert most máshogy végeztem el a varázslatot.

- Talán – biccentett udvariasan Dumbledore, majd kortyolt a teájából. Harry eközben majdnem összeroppantotta a saját csészéjét - Ne haragudj, hogy otthagytalak a gyengélkedőn – folytatta az igazgató – De nekem is időre volt szükségem, hogy átgondoljam a történteket.

Harry csak ekkor nézett fel rá, és eszébe jutott, hogy Dumbledore a testvérét vesztette el aznap.

- Igazán sajnálom, hogy Aberforth meghalt – mondta egy kicsit enyhébben, mint az előbb, majd elsötétült a tekintete – Nem tudtam rajta segíteni. Pedig utána egy pillanat alatt porrá zúztam a kristályt.

Dumbledore ekkor már nem nézett rá, hanem a teáját keverte. Harrynek az volt az érése, hogy tudatosan kerüli a pillantását.

- Pár másodpercre én is emberré változhattam volna – mondta az igazgató – De túl későn vettem észre, hogy Aberforth veszélyben van.

Harry figyelmét nem kerülte el az, hogy Dumbledore elterelte a beszélgetés fonalát. Éles tekintettel nézte az igazgatót, aki egy darabig nagy figyelmet szentelt a cukortartónak, majd mosolyogva felnézett rá, és hátradőlt.

- Nem kell legilimencia ahhoz, hogy érezzem, amit most érzel – kezdett bele halk, megnyugtató hangon – Tudom, hogy kérdéseid vannak. Játsszunk nyílt lapokkal, Harry: te nem hallgatsz el előlem semmit, ami bánt, és én őszintén válaszolok minden kérdésedre.

Harry a szemébe nézett. Túl a kék szemek derűs csillogásán egy hatalmas mágus erejét érezte meg, jól kontrollált akarattal, visszafogott képességekkel. Látta, hogy Dumbledore hatalma pusztító lenne, ha a sötét oldalt választotta volna. És megérezte, hogy az erős pajzsokon túl, amit a mágus a tudata köré épített, talán most először hazudik neki. Dühösen elhúzta a száját, és érintetlenül letette a csészét.

- Köszönöm, nem – mondta aztán udvarias hangon – Csak azért jöttem, hogy kölcsönkérjem a Merengőjét.

Dumbledore először nem válaszolt semmit. Harry nem tudta, hogy ez mit jelent, de elege volt a hazugságokból, és nem akarta végighallgatni Dumbledore szónoklatát arról, hogy tulajdonképpen ő nem érti, mi történik Harryvel, és jobb lenne, ha nem is gondolna erre. Még a gyengélkedőben megkérdezte Hermionétól, hogy el tudná-e végezni azt a varázst, amiről hetekkel ezelőtt beszélt, mire a lány igent mondott. Harry ezután már nem akart semmi mást, csak a Merengőt. Tudta, hogy a válasz az emlékeiben van; ott kell keresnie Aberforth és az igazgató utolsó veszekedésében.

- Szeretném magamban rendezni a most történteket – tette hozzá, és nem nézett az igazgatóra.

Egy percig azt hitte, hogy Dumbledore nemet fog mondani. Szinte biztos volt benne, hogy a mágus megérezte, hogy nem volt vele teljesen őszinte. Legnagyobb meglepetésére azonban az igazgató a szekrényhez lépett, és kivette a kőtálat, majd az asztalra tette.

- Nem akarod, hogy együtt nézzük vissza az emlékeid? – kérdezte kutakodó tekintettel, mire Harry megrázta a fejét.

- Nem – mondta, még mindig lesütött szemmel, majd az igazgatóra nézett – Magántermészetű dologról lenne szó.

Dumbledore ekkor bólintott, és átnyújtotta neki a kőtálat, majd felállt.

- Járj sikerrel, Harry – mondta furcsa hangon – És vigyázz, hogy milyen következtetést vonsz le mindabból, amit látni fogsz.

Harry nem tudta mire vélni Dumbledore tanácsát, és egy pillanatra összeszorult a szíve, ahogy észrevette a csüggedtséget az öreg mágus tartásában.

- Sajnálom – mondta enyhülő haraggal.

- Nincs mit sajnálnod, Harry – rázta meg a fejét Dumbledore – És most menj, későre jár.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyében osont be a gyengélkedőre, ugyanis Madam Pomfrey még mindig ébren volt, és előzetesen megtiltotta Ronéknak, hogy távozzanak. De Harrynek most szüksége volt rájuk. Elosont a javasasszony irodája mellett, majd a kórterembe érve levette a csuklyáját. Hermione aludt, de Ron ébren volt, és majdnem felkiáltott, ahogy meglátta Harry lebegő fejét.

- A szívbajt hozod rám – suttogta aztán szemrehányóan Harrynek, mire Hermione is felébredt. Meglepetten nézett Harryre, miközben ő leült Ron ágyának a szélére.

- Hogy vagytok? – kérdezte halkan.

- Jól – válaszolt Hermione – igazából már semmi bajunk, csak Madam Pomfrey szerint túl sok vért vesztettünk.

- Sectumsempra volt? – kérdezte Harry, mert ő akkor nem látott semmit, ezt pedig elfelejtette megtudakolni, amikor magához tért.

- Valami hasonló – vont vállat Hermione – Igazából nem tudom, nagyon gyorsan történt minden.

- De legalább nem a halálos átok volt – dünnyögte Ron.

- Nehéz szakszerűen kiszórni a halálos átkot – mondta halkan Harry – Szerintem kevés halálfaló tud ölni vele.

Egy darabig hallgatott, mert Ronék semmilyen megjegyzést nem fűztek a dologhoz. Végül Hermionénak eszébe jutott, hogy tulajdonképpen miért ment el Harry.

- Megszerezted a Merengőt? – kérdezte izgatottan.

- Igen – bólintott Harry – A Szükség Szobájában rejtettem el, de kell a segítséged, Hermione, ha meg akarjuk fejteni azt az emléket.

Hermione nem szólt semmit, csak felkelt, és a hálóingjére húzta a székre kikészített tiszta talárt, és mellette Ron is ezt tette. Mindezt szótlanul csinálták, mintha természetesnek vennék, hogy Harry mellett a helyük.

- Köszönöm – mosolygott hálásan Harry, majd a kezében levő légies szövetre pillantott – Mit gondoltok, beférünk még apám régi köpenye alá?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A köpeny immár elég szűkösnek bizonyult, és alul kilógott a lábuk, de csak addig kellett, míg kiosontak Madam Pomfrey irodája mellett. Ezután Harry levette a köpenyt, és egy trükkös szoborpár segítségével a Szükség Szobájába vezette Ronékat. Amikor az ajtó kinyílt előttük, egy kis szobát láttak meg, ami mintha egy szeánszhoz lett volna berendezve: középen ott volt Dumbledore Merengője, és körülötte pedig párnák és gyertyák.

Harry leült az egyik párnára, mialatt Ron és Hermione is így tett.

- Harry, te tudod használni a Merengőt? – kérdezte Hermione bizonytalanul – Úgy értem, el tudod választani az emléket a többitől?

- Dumbledore megmutatta még nyáron, mert érdekelt – válaszolta, és a pálcáját a tarkójának szegezte. Erősen gondolt arra a pillanatra, amikor Aberforth Dumbledore-ral vitatkozott, és lassan elválasztotta az emléket a többitől. Sokat segített az okklumencia-gyakorlata. Az emlék végül finoman hozzáragadt a varázspálcájához, és Harry kihúzta a fejéből az ezüstös fonalat, ami csiklandozó érzést hagyott maga után.

A finoman lebegő varázslatot ekkor beletöltötte a sima kőtálba, mire az kavarogni kezdett, és megvilágította az arcukat. Harry végül meglátta benne Elanor bájital-laboratóriumát, mintha felülről nézné az eseményeket. Ott állt ő, Lil mellett, Elanor és Dumbledore pedig Aberforth ágyánál.

- Mikor kell elvégezni a varázslatot, Hermione? – kérdezte a lánytól, mire az fontoskodva arrébbtolta a tál fölé hajoló Ront.

- Most, mielőtt bemennénk az emlékbe – mondta, és a pálcájával megkocogtatta a tál szélét. A Merengőből egy alak kúszott ki, és füstszerűen kavargott a tál felett. Harry felismerte saját magát.

- Jelenleg mindent a te szemszögedből mutat – mondta Hermione – De ha nagyon figyeltél a beszélgetésnél, tartalmazza Dumbledore professzor gondolathullámait is…

Azzal a lány párat koccintott a tál szélén, mire a ködös alakból először Lil lett, majd Dumbledore. Hermione ekkor egy utolsót suhintott a tálból kiemelkedő alak felé, mire a köd visszafolyt, és az emlék újból kavarogni kezdett, majd kitisztult a kép.

- Kész van – nézett bele a kőtálba izgatottan Hermione, és egy kicsit büszkén tette hozzá – Elég tiszta a kép, pedig azt olvastam a könyvben, hogy ilyenkor gyakran el szokott mosódni.

- Büszkék vagyunk rád, Hermione – vigyorgott Ron, mire a lány elpirult – Most már mehetünk?

- Menjünk – bólintotta Harry, és bosszankodva vette tudomásul, hogy jobban izgul, mint eddig bármikor. De nem akart ezen gondolkozni. Lassan a tál fölé hajolt, és hozzáért az emlék felszínéhez.

Az emlékbeli Dumbledore mögött ért földet, és lassan Ron és Hermione is megérkeztek. Furcsa volt látnia saját magát, majd a most már halott Aberforth-t. Odasétált a férfi ágya mellé. A mágus megrázta a fejét, és befejezte a mondatot, amit elkezdett.

- …Ha velük végezném el a varázst, nem én lennék az az egy, aki bejut. Sajnos ennyi sötét mágia még a félsárkány lányomban sincs!

Harry tudta, hogy most épp az inferusokról beszél. Dumbledore halkan sóhajtott.

- Benned talán nincs elég sötét mágia, Aberforth. De… azt kell mondanom, hogy nem vettél figyelembe mindenkit közülünk.

Harry jól látta, ahogy minden tekintet az emlékbeli önmagára szegeződött, Ron és Hermione pedig őt nézték. Aberforth ezek után se szó, se beszéd egy varázst küldött Harryre, majd egy pillanatnyi döbbent csend után felüvöltött attól, amit látott. Míg az emlékbeli Harry zavartan nézett maga elé, a mostani önmaga már értette Aberforth szavait, miután Dumbledore mindenfajta pálcamozdulat nélkül elvégezte a Bábel-bűbájt.

- HOGY képzelted ezt??! – ordított Aberforth, meg-megakadozva a haragtól – Hogy titkolhattad el előlem??!

- Te is sok mindent elhallgattál, ha nem tévedek – válaszolta hűvösen Dumbeldore - Nincs jogod megkérdőjelezni a döntésemet.

- MIFÉLE döntés ez? Meg akarsz ölni mindannyiunkat?

- Bolondságokat beszélsz Aberforth.

- Valóban? Szerintem én vagyok az egyetlen, aki értelmesen beszél! Egek, azon problémázunk, hogy hogyan pusztítsuk el a pálcát, te meg sem említed, hogy van egy SOKKAL súlyosabb gondunk!

Dumbledore egy pillanatra elhallgatott, Harry pedig összeszoruló torokkal nézett maga elé. Még mindig nem értette, hogy miről van szó.

- Apa, talán meg kéne hallgatnod Albus érveit – szólt közbe halkan Lil, de Aberforth nem figyelt rá, csak meredten nézte az emlékbeli Harryt.

- Mióta tudod? – vetette oda a testvérének.

- Tizenhat éve – válaszolta halkan az igazgató – De megvolt az okom, hogy…

- TIZENHAT ÉVE? – üvöltött vissza Aberforth – Mondd, elment a józan eszed?!

- Nem, Aberforth, csak egy döntést hoztam.

Az öreg kocsmáros egy darabig csak tátogni tudott, és erőszakkal visszafogta magát attól, hogy ne ugorjon neki a testvérének.

- A kölyök már tudja? – kérdezte végül sötét tekintettel.

- Nem, nem szóltam neki – mondta Dumbledore – És te sem fogsz.

- MICSODA? Mégis hogy képzeled, hogy ilyesmit el lehet titkolni?!

- Mindannyiunk érdekében ez a legjobb.

- Hogyhogy LEGJOBB?! – ordította Aberforth, és zihálva felült – Az lett volna a legjobb, ha akkor rögtön megölöd!

Harry remegni kezdett, míg Ron és Hermione szájtátva figyeltek. Az emlékbeli Dumbledore tekintete elsötétült.

- Csak egy gyerek volt, Aberforth…

- Csak egy gyerek?!! Megvesztél?! EZ A KÖLYÖK EGY HORCRUX!

Harry hátratántorodott. Hirtelen kapkodni kezdte a levegőt, és teljes pánikban hátrált, mindaddig, amíg bele nem ütközött az emlékbeli szoba falába.

- Nem…Nem! NEM! – ordította. Ron és Hermione sápadtan néztek rá, de egyikük sem tudott megszólalni. Harry nem akarta elhinni. A pánik elhatalmasodott rajta, és alig hallotta Dumbledore következő szavait.

- Tévedsz, Aberforth. Ő nem egy egyszerű Horcrux.

- NEM VAGYOK AZ! – ordította Harry, miközben a barátai meg sem tudtak mozdulni a döbbenettől.

A kocsmáros felhorkantott.

- Mégis, minek nevezel valakit, akinek a homlokában ott van Voldemort lelke?!

- Csak a felszínt látod! – nézett rá türelmetlenül az igazgató – Mondtam, hogy nem egy egyszerű Horcrux, hanem a Hetedik. Tom biztosan nem így tervezte, és hibázott. Harry halálát Horcrux-gyilkosságnak akarta, de biztosan nem őt…

- NEEM! NEM VAGYOK!

Harry már nem akart odafigyelni. Lekuporodott a földre, és olyan erősen szorította a kezét a fülére, hogy érezte a saját kalimpáló szívverését. Nem akart gondolkodni, nem akart érezni… de legbelül tudta, hogy Aberforth minden szava igaz. A sebhelye együtt lüktetett a szívdobbanásaival. Hirtelen eszébe jutott minden... A párszaszó, az erős varázslatok… A sajgó sebhely… Álmok Voldemorttal… A hirtelen felcsapó gyűlölete…

Kiszorított a tüdejéből minden levegőt, hogy ne kelljen többet lélegeznie. Miért van még életben? Miért nem végzett vele Dumbledore? El kellett volna pusztítania őt! De ehelyett… hagyta felnőni… Hagyta, hogy a Roxfortba járjon, és barátai legyenek… Miért?...Persze minden lépését figyelte. Amikor Edevis tükre előtt állt. Amikor véresen, csapzottan megjelent Tom Denem könyvével, ami… Hörögve levegőt szívott a tüdejébe.

- NEEEM! – üvöltötte újra, és a haragjától megremegett az emlék anyaga – ÉN NEM LEHETEK AZ!

Hermione szipogását hallotta meg a háttérből, majd érezte, hogy egy kéz megfogja a csuklóját, és szelíd erőszakkal megpróbálja kibontani őt a magzati pózból. Nem engedett. Végül az illető feladta, és sóhajtott.

- Úgy vélem, ideje elbeszélgetnünk, Harry.

Harry lassan felnézett az igazgatóra. Az emlékbeli Dumbledore épp akkor csapta be maga mögött az ajtót, de ez a varázsló most őt nézte. Harrynek fogalma sem volt, hogy hogy kerülhetett ide, de úgy döntött, hogy nem is érdekli. A háttérben Ron állt, jéggé fagyva, és átkarolta a zokogó Hermione vállát. Harry olyan távolinak érezte őket ebben a pillanatban, mintha az univerzum másik feléből csöppentek volna ide.

- Miért?... – nyögte az igazgató felé, mert mást már nem tudott mondani. Dumbledore csak megrázta a fejét, és a következő pillanatban elhomályosult az emlék, és mind a négyen az igazgató házában találták magukat.

Harry nem tudta hogyan talált el egy fotelig és ült le. Nem vette észre, hogy Hermione remegett a sírástól Ron karjaiban, legjobb barátja pedig rémült tekintettel nézi őt. Minden távoli volt, a hangok elhalkultak, a tekintete elhomályosodott. Semmi mást nem akart, csak hogy érjen véget ez a rémálom…

- Sajnálom, Harry, de követtelek, és ide kellett hoznom a Merengőt – hallotta meg az igazgató hangját, de nem nézett rá – Tudtam, hogy Miss Granger megfejtheti a titkot, és ezért igencsak aggódtam.

Harry lassan, vontatottan felemelte rá a tekintetét.

- Aggódott? – mondta rekedt hangon – Csak most?

Az égszínkék szemek áthatóan fürkészték őt.

- Igen. Tartottam attól, hogy valami butaságot csinálsz.

Harry nem válaszolt. Kipárolgott belőle minden érzés, és a lelke csak egyetlen kérdést üvöltött.

- Tényleg Horcrux vagyok? – felesleges volt kérdeznie, mert tudta a választ. Dumbledore nem vette le róla a tekintetét. Az égszínkék szemek immár nyugalmat sugároztak.

- Igen, de nem úgy, ahogy gondolod.

Harry leengedte a vállát. Kifutott a vér az arcából, és a füle tompán sípolni kezdett.

- Azt akarom… - suttogta, és Dumbledore csizmáját bámulta – Azt akarom, hogy menjen ki Ron és Hermione.

Csend lett. Az igazgató nem szólt semmit, a barátai meg nem mozdultak.

- Nem – szólalt meg végül Ron egy kicsit remegő hangon – Nem megyünk el. Ez úgyis… csak valami tévedés…

Amikor azonban az igazgató rápillantott, elhallgatott. Kurtán bólintott, és maga után húzta Hermionét.

- Kint várunk rád – szólt még oda Harrynek, de ő nem nézett rá. Nem mozdult még akkor sem, amikor hallotta az ajtó csukódását.

Érezte a vele szemben ülő mágus feszült figyelmét, de sokáig nem tudott megszólalni.

- Hát ezért volt… minden – mondta végül, és lassan az igazgatóra nézett – Miért nem ölt meg akkor?

Dumbledore-t látszólag meglepte a kérdés. Lassan összefonta a karjait, és egy pillanatra becsukta a szemét.

- Eszembe se jutott, hogy megöljelek – válaszolt halk, nyugodt hangon – Szerettelek, ahogy a szüleidet is, és ragaszkodtam hozzá, hogy életben maradj.

- Vagyis gyenge volt – sziszegte Harry, és alig tudta visszatartani a könnyeit. Dumbledore finoman megrázta a fejét.

- Nem. Nem értheted a döntés egészét, amíg el nem mondom. A katasztrófa után pár perccel megjelentem nálatok, és láttam, hogy te életben maradtál. Rögtön rosszat kezdtem el sejteni, és megjelenítettem a mágia fonalait. Mindjárt láttam, hogy mi történt, hiszen nagyon feltűnő volt a homlokodba varázsolt lélekdarab.

-És maga… egyszerűen hagyta, hogy…?

- Igen, Harry. Bár akkor még nem tudtam, most már biztos vagyok benne, hogy helyesen cselekedtem.

Harry nem szólt semmit, csak néma megadással várta, hogy Dumbledore folytassa a történetet. Az igazgató egy halk sóhajtással a múltba tekintett.

- Akkor, tizenhat éve csak annyit láttam, hogy nem te alkottad újra Voldemort lelkét. Ebből tudtam, hogy rajtad kívül lennie kell legalább egy Horcruxnak. Ha akkor tudtam volna, hogy te vagy a Hetedik, egy cseppet sem aggódom, és magam nevellek fel téged.

Harry meglepetten emelte rá a tekintetét. Nem értette, hogy mi köze ennek az ő elhelyezéséhez, és mi ez az egész dolog a hetedik Horcruxszal. Ő csak azt látta, hogy immár tizenhat éve egy testbe van zárva Voldemort lelkével, és a feltoluló keserűségtől szinte ordítani tudott volna. Mivel nem kapott semmilyen választ, Dumbledore folytatta.

- Persze először megróbáltam elpusztítani a Horcruxot, úgy, hogy te ne szenvedj maradandó sérülést. De láttam, hogy lehetetlen. Az egész lényeged, főleg ami a varázserődet illeti, összefonódott Voldemortéval. Ezért nem tettem semmit, de nem sokkal ezután talán a legnagyobb merényletet követtem elellened.

Harry remegett, de nem válaszolt.

- A nagynénédhez adtalak – folytatta halkan az igazgató – Nagyon nehéz döntés volt, de figyelnem kellett téged. Látnom kellett, hogy mit teszel, ha Tomhoz hasonló, sőt talán rosszabb környezetben nősz fel. Sokszor figyeltelek. Majdnem minden nap ellátogattam felétek, mindig más alakban, más álcával, de te nem buktál meg egyik próbán sem. Bárhogy bántottak, sosem voltál kegyetlen. Nem loptál, nem csavarogtál el, és nem átkoztad meg őket álmukban.

Harry szemét könnyek szúrkodták.

- Talán azért, mert nem tudtam, hogyan kell – suttogta lemondóan, mire Dumbledore megrázta a fejét.

- Nem, Harry. Azért nem tetted, mert jó ember vagy. Nem vagy azonos Voldemorttal, sőt, most már tudom, hogy a szöges ellentéte vagy. Az, hogy te vagy a hetedik Horcrux, mindent megmagyaráz, még a jóslatot is.

Harry szinte nem is figyelt rá, csak egy gondolat zakatolt a fejében. Mélyen belenézett Dumbledore szemébe, és összeszorította a fogait.

- Meg kellett volna ölnie… - suttogta – Még most sem késő…Meg kell tennie.

- Nem – felelte nyugodtan Dumbledore – Nem foglak.

Harry a jobb kezének hegyes karmait mélyen belevájta a saját karjába.

- Hát nem érti? – nyögte – Én vagyok az utolsó Horcrux! Ha nem pusztít el engem… és ha megöljük Voldemortot… BENNEM fog újjászületni!

- Hallgass végig, Harry. Először én is azt gondoltam, hogy ez igen nagy problémát jelent, de Aberforthnak egyvalamiben igaza volt: a hetedik Horcrux megalkotása igen nagy problémákat jelent.

Mivel Harry meredten nézett maga elé, Dumbledore folytatta.

- Voldemort nem belőled akart Horcruxot csinálni, hanem egy tárgyból – valószínűleg Hugrabug poharából – és ezt ott tartotta a kezében, amikor meg akart ölni téged. Halloween volt, és telehold; ideális idő a Horcrux-készítéshez. De ez a lélekdarab lett volna a hetedik. Ha elkészül, elpusztíthatatlan hatalmat biztosított volna Voldemortnak, mert a hét kiszakított lélekdarab egységbe forr, és erősíti egymást.

- És sikerült is neki – suttogta Harry - én vagyok a hetedik…

- Tévedsz. Nem látod a lényeget. Voldemort halálos átka, amit kimondott rád, visszahatott saját magára. _Ő maga_ lett a hetedik Horcrux-gyilkosságban az áldozat. Ugye érzed az ellentmondást? A Természet mágiája nem engedi, hogy ennyire elbillenjen a mérleg. A hetedik Horcruxszal bezárul a kör. Olyan vagy, mint egy zárókő, ami egyben tartja az épületet. Voldemort egész lényege benned van, de összefonódott veled, a te tiszta egyéniségeddel, így Tom nem egy Horcruxot készített, hanem a saját potenciális legyőzőjét.

Harry szerette volna elhinni, amit az igazgató mond neki. Szerette volna azt hinni, hogy joga, sőt kötelessége van élni, de belül egy hang hidegen, gúnyosan felkacagott.

- Nem úgy történt, ahogy tervezte – nézett Dumbledore szemébe, és erőlködve préselte ki magából a szavakat – Megváltoztam… Minden Horcrux elpusztításával… megváltozok… és nem értem, miért.

Az igazgató sokáig nem mondott semmit, végül sóhajtott.

- Egy valamit nem vettem számításba, mert ilyenre még nem volt példa. Úgy tűnik, hogy amint elpusztul egy Horcrux, a megmaradt lélekdarabok átveszik az erejét. Ez történt veled is. Minden próbával… erősebb lettél.

Harry tudta, hogy az igazgató ezúttal téved. Könnyek fojtogatták a torkát, és legszívesebben felordított volna.

- Most… Nincs igaza – mondta rekedten, és nehezen vette a levegőt – Nem erősebb lettem… Hanem megváltoztam. Kezdek… hasonlítani hozzá. Érzem, hogy már nem tudom sokáig uralni magam.

Csend lett. Az igazgató nem válaszolt semmit, mintha a gondolataiba süllyedt volna. A visszatartott könnycseppek vörösre csípték Harry szemét, és ökölbe szorított körmei alatt kiserkent a vér.

- Hát nem látja? – suttogta – El kell pusztítania. Meg kell ölnie, amíg még nem késő… Mert át fogja venni az uralmat felettem… Most… már erősebb vagyok nála… Ha elpusztítom őt, még erősebb leszek… De akkor minden hatalmam az _övé_ lesz…

Szinte könyörögve nézett Dumbledore-ra, és erőszakkal tartotta vissza magát, hogy ne ordítson elkeseredett haragjában. Az öreg mágus nem mozdult, csak becsukta a szemét.

- Sajnálom, Harry. De nem tudlak elpusztítani.

Harry beleharapott az ajkába.

- Nincs idő az érzelmekre – nyögte – Kérem… Meg kell tennie…

A mágus lassan ráemelte a tekintetét.

- Félreértesz – mondta halkan – Ha akarnálak, sem tudnálak elpusztítani. Hét Horcrux ereje van benned, immár nincs elég hatalmam, hogy megöljelek.

Harry döbbenten nézett vissza az igazgatóra.

- Én… nem fogok ellenállni. Hagyom magam…

Dumbledore finoman megrázta a fejét.

- Nem, Harry. Te is tudod, hogy sosem hagyod magad. Valahányszor vészhelyzetbe kerültél, merítettél a Horcrux erejéből. Ahogy harcoltál a kígyóval, vagy megidézted azt a példátlan erejű patrónust… Nem is beszélve arról, amikor szembenéztél az újjászülető Voldemorttal. A Horcruxok pusztulásával mind a te erőd, mind Voldemorté nőtt. Immár ő az egyetlen lény a földön, aki képes téged megölni.

Harry némán nézett vissza az igazgatóra. Nem tudta elhinni, amit mond. Dumbledore felállt, és az ablakhoz lépett, hátat fordítva neki. Sokáig hallgattak, végül Harry a mágus mellé sétált.

- Meg tudja tenni – mondta halkan, és a párkányra rakta a pálcáját – Nem lesz nálam a pálcám. Nem tudok tenni semmit a halálos átok ellen.

Dumbledore lassan felé fordult, és Harry legnagyobb meglepetésére elmosolyodott.

- Igazad van. Minden varázserőmet latba vetve talán képes lennék megölni téged, de nem teszem.

- Miért? Ha megint valami érzelmi akadálya…

- Nem erről van szó. Kiálltad az utolsó próbámat.

Harry elhallgatott, és dermedten nézte Dumbledore megkönnyebbült mosolyát. Az igazgató a vállára tette a kezét, és megszorította.

- Tom Denem sosem dobná az életét elém. Sosem rakná le a pálcáját, és nem könyörögne, hogy pusztítsam el őt. Erősebb vagy, mint te magad hinnéd. Ha majd arra kerül a sor, meg tudsz küzdeni a benned születő sötét árnnyal…

- Hogyan? – suttogta Harry elkeseredetten – Képtelen vagyok rá…

Dumbledore megrázta a fejét

- Emlékszel arra, amikor a Minisztériumban megszállt téged? Nem tudott megmaradni benned. Olyan erős volt benned a szeretet, hogy távoznia kellett…

Harry döbbenten meredt az igazgatóra. Ez volna hát a terve? Pusztán szeretettel kiűzi magából Voldemortot? Képtelen volt hinni neki. Legbelül érezte, hogy Dumbledore most tévedett a legnagyobbat, főleg, hogy a Horcruxok pusztulásával egyre több gyűlöletet érzett magában. Hátrébb lépett, és az ablak mögött elhúzódó sötét erdőre meredt. Látta, hogy immár semmivel sem tudja meggyőzni Dumbledore-t. Nem tudja elmagyarázni neki, hogy Aberforthnak igaza volt, és hogy életének legnagyobb hibáját követte el akkor, amikor a szívére hallgatott, és életben hagyta őt.

- Mi lesz, ha Voldemort győz le engem? – suttogta – Ha meghalok, akkor csak a bennem levő Horcrux erejét kapja meg, de az enyémet nem…

Dumbledore elgondolkozva nézett rá.

- Ezt nem tudhatjuk. Mire akarsz kilyukadni, Harry?

- Semmire – mondta halkan, majd felvette a pálcáját, és kerülte az igazgató tekintetét – Akkor én talán… átgondolnám a dolgot.

Dumbledore mosolya lassan elhalványult, és töprengve fürkészte őt.

- Harry, tudom, hogy te nem hiszel magadban, de…

- Már mindent értek – mondta Harry, és végignézett a mágus kortalan arcán – Köszönöm, hogy mellettem áll. Nagyon… sokat jelent.

Még látta, hogy Dumbledore arcán aggodalom suhan át, de elfordult, és dehoppanált. Onnan, az Erdő közepéből, át téren és időn, a Roxfort kapuja elé érkezett. Az ég csillagokkal volt telehintve, és hidegen világított a Hold. Harry egy pillanatra becsukta a szemét, és nemsokára átalakult: karja szárnyakká változott, lába pedig erős karmokká. Transzformált magába mindent: az apja köpenyét, a ruháját és a pálcáját. A sólyom ezután komoran kapott a levegőbe, és a Roxfort legmagasabb tornya felé tartott.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lassan derengeni kezdett az ég keleten. Először észre sem lehetett venni, a sötétség csak lassan oszladozott. Harry a fal tetején ült, apja régi köpenyében, és gondolkozott. Most épp végignézett a csillagvizsgáló tornyon: életének sok emléke fűzte ide. Norbert elengedése, Dumbledore halála… És most az övé is. Csupa búcsúzás.

Végiggondolt minden lehetséges változatot. Voldemort könnyen megölheti, sokkal ravaszabb és ügyesebb nála. Ha viszont neki sikerül győznie… akkor is vesztettek. Nem volt benne annyi erő, annyi kitartás és küzdelem, mint két éve. Fuldokolt a fel-feltörő gyűlöletben, ami idegen érzésként szorította össze a torkát, és ezt Dumbledore nem láthatta. Nem tudta elmagyarázni neki, hogy megváltozott.

Voldemort viszont tisztában volt vele. Harry látta a szemében, amikor elégedett mosollyal az arcán egyszerűen otthagyta neki a Horcruxot… Hagyta, hogy elpusztítsa, mégpedig tömény, elsöprő gyűlölettel.

Rájött, hogy immár nincs választása. Hogy neki kell megtennie azt, amire Dumbledore nem volt képes. Sóhajtott, és a pár pillanatig hagyta, hogy a láthatatlanná tévő köpeny finom anyagát az arcának fújja a szél.

- Hát itt vagy, Potter.

Harry összerezzent a hangra, annyira váratlanul érte. Piton állt mögötte, összefűzött karral, és unottan az eget fürkészte.

- Honnan tudta, hogy itt vagyok? – kérdezte Harry őszinte csodálkozással, teljesen kizökkenve a gondolataiból. A Tekergők Térképét nem találhatta meg: mágikusan el volt rejtve a ládájának mélyén. A férfi ekkor szinte meglepetten a hang irányába fordította a tekintetét, és lassan elhúzta a száját.

- Nem tudtam – mondta ördögi vigyorral – Csak néhol megálltam, és elmondtam ezt mondatot. Egy griffendélesnél az ilyen trükkök mindig bejönnek.

Harry mérgesen felmordult.

- Remélem, kellően kiélvezte a helyzetet, és most elmegy. Nincs szükségem a társaságára.

- És a segítségemre? – kérdezte készségesen Piton, majd áthajolt a mellvértem, és a mélybe nézett – Bár, ahogy elnézem, elég magas ez a torony.

Harry összeszorította a fogait. Nem volt kedve Piton gyermeteg játékaihoz, így csak halk, komoly hangon megszólalt.

- A segítségére sincs szükségem. Azt akarom, hogy távozzon.

- Legyél már egy kicsit udvariasabb velem, Potter – panaszkodott Piton, ravaszul összehúzva a szemét – Gondolod, hogy önszántamból vagyok itt? Ha úgy tetszik, parancsot teljesítek. Puszta véletlen, hogy én találtalak meg, legalább száz tornya van ennek a rémes kastélynak. Egyébként mindenki, akinek van legalább tíz agysejtje, téged keres.

Harry csak mordult egyet, Piton pedig lustán a falnak támaszkodott, és folytatta.

- Persze így Longbottom és a többi háromszáz diák kimaradt a mókából, Weasley is csak protekcióból került be.

Harry prüszkölt egyet, és valamilyen bizarr módon mosolyra húzódott a szája. De gyorsan megemberelte magát, és visszanézett Pitonra.

- Igazán kedves, hogy a maga undok módján fel akar vidítani, de amint látja, dolgom van.

Piton ismét lenézett a mélybe.

- Oh, ez olyan… griffendéles. Miért nem használsz mérget? Az a sok zuhanás, rengeteg stresszel jár. Árt a szépségednek, Potter.

Harry elhúzta a száját. Piton szinte mindig kiborította, és mindig a lehető legváratlanabb módon. Lerántotta magáról a köpenyt, és a varázslóra nézett.

- Nem érdekel a mondandója. Döntöttem, és így lesz a legjobb. Voldemort így csak az erőm egy részét fogja megkapni, és akkor egyesült erővel még legyőzhetik őt…

Piton úgy tett, mintha megfontolná a dolgot.

- Igen, én is erre a következtetésre jutottam – mondta vontatottan, majd mikor észrevette Harry döbbent arckifejezését, vidáman folytatta – Mit gondoltál, Potter? Hogy hazudni fogok neked? Gyakran teszem, de most nincs kedvem hozzá. Az igazság az, hogy igen nagy bajban vagyunk, és valójában mélyen egyetértek a mélybe leugrálós módszerrel.

Harry először meg sem tudott szólalni.

- Akkor meg? Mit alkalmatlankodik itt? – förmedt rá – Tűnjön el és hagyjon békén.

Piton úgy tett, mintha megfontolná az ajánlatot.

- Nem – mondta végül –Tudod, Potter, az öngyilkosságnak művészete van. Jómagam is próbálkoztam vele néhányszor, úgyhogy szakértőnek érzem magam. Ez igen érdekesnek látszik, és semmi kedvem sincs kihagyni.

Harry döbbenten meredt vissza rá.

- Maga egy hihetetlenül perverz alak – dörrent rá. Piton arcáról eltűnt a mosoly, és mélyen a szemébe nézett.

- Lehet. De te viszont nem vagy öngyilkos-jelölt, Potter. Nem fogsz leugrani onnan csak azért, hogy feltételes módban megmentsd ezt a szánalmas világot, ami egyébként is egy elvetélt ötlet.

Feltámadt a szél keletről, és a Nap első sugarai keresztülfúrták a párás eget.

- Úgy gondolod, Piton? – szólalt meg halkan Harry, és felállt a kőfal tetejére – Tévedsz, mint mindig.

Azzal vetett egy utolsó pillantást a sötét tekintetű férfira, és a mélybe vetette magát.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Az egész olyan volt, mint egy álom. Nem tudta, hogy mikor adta meg magát a tudata. Nem tudta, hogy mikor formálódott át a karja szárnyakká, és kapta maga alá a hideg reggeli levegőt. Csak annyit látott, hogy kecses ívben elrepült a zöld fű felett, ahelyett, hogy lezuhant volna.

Dühösen csapott párat a szárnyával, és visszaszállt a toronyra. Piton a mellvérten ült, pontosan azon a helyen, ahol nemrég még ő, és elégedetten mosolygott.

- Nahát, milyen váratlan fordulat – gúnyolódott, miközben Harry mellette visszaalakult emberré – Tudod, Potter, végig abban reménykedtem, hogy először a történelem folyamán tanúja leszek egy madár-animágus ilyen fajta öngyilkosságának.

Harry összeszorított foggal hallgatott, és a tó felől gomolygó ködöt nézte.

- Ezért vette elő a pálcáját? – kérdezte aztán mellékesen, mert a férfi hanyag álarca mögött megérezte a feszült figyelmet. Sejtette, hogy ha még egy pillanatig vár az átalakulással, kapott volna egy lebegtető-bűbájt.

- Ah, igen. Az emlékezetembe akartam vésni a jelenetet – merengett Piton – Tudod, Potter, ez pont olyan, mint amikor én meg akartam mérgezni magam. Az ember mindig meggondolja magát az utolsó pillanatban. Mindig, kivétel nélkül. Én egyszerűen nem tudtam olyan mérget előállítani, amely gyorsabban hatott volna, mint amennyi idő alatt kész lettem az ellenméreggel.

Harry Pitonra sandított. Valahogy az volt az érzése, hogy a férfi erősen túloz, sőt, Piton egyenesen _fecseg_, hogy húzza az időt. Ellentmondásos módon szinte meghatotta az aggodalma.

- Érdekes, hogy nem a mérgeket választottad – folytatta Piton, és unottan lepöckölt pár porszemet a talárjáról – Persze, nem mintha tisztességesen el tudtál volna készíteni akár egyet is, de azt gondoltam, hogy valaki, aki ennyire… hogy úgy mondjam, közel áll Mardekárhoz, megvet mindenféle toronyugráshoz hasonló hősies módszert.

Harry inkább nem mondott semmit. Egyszerűen nem tudta, hogy mire akar kilyukadni Piton. A bájitaltanár lassan felemelte a tekintetét, és a szemébe nézett.

- A kérdés csak az, hogy valaki, aki Griffendélhez méltón akar meghalni, miért nem akar Griffendélhez méltón élni?

Harry döbbenten meredt rá, de mielőtt bármit mondhatott volna, Piton zavartalanul folytatta az eszmefuttatását.

- Én megértem az indokaidat, Potter. Én is ezt tenném. Sokkal kevesebb hercehurca lenne leugrani innen, legalábbis neked. Nekünk, többieknek… Hát, nem tudom. Talán jobb lenne, talán rosszabb, de ezt nem tudhatjuk előre. Senkinek sem volt még hét Horcruxa, és az sem fordult elő soha, hogy a hetedik egy emberben lenne. Érdemes lenne kipróbálni, hogy mi fog történni, nemdebár? Évekig csámcsoghatnának rajta a bűbájtan-szakértők.

Harry lassan ránézett. Többször becsukta és kinyitotta a száját.

- Maga a legpocsékabb pszichológus, akit ismerek – nyögte végül. Piton elégedetten mosolygott.

- Csupán szakmai érdeklődést érzek a későbbi fejlemények irányában.

Harry megrázta a fejét.

- Igazán értékelem, hogy segíteni próbál, Piton. De a legjobb esetben is az fog történni, hogy megölöm Voldemortot, és akkor átveszi az uralmat felettem.

Piton egy darabig hallgatott.

- Nos hát, ez így van.

- És valakinek úgyis meg kell ölnie engem – fejezte be tárgyilagosan Harry, és a hangja hideggé változott – De akkor már nem lesznek rá képesek.

Piton lekapta róla a tekintetét, és a gomolygó ködöt nézte.

- Ah, igen, elég érzelmesek ilyen tekintetből – szólalt meg aztán, de Harry tudta, hogy nem értette félre az előző mondatát – De egy cseppet se aggódj, Potter. Én ott leszek, és minden erkölcsi fenntartás nélkül végzek veled.

Harry erre keserűen felnevetett.

- Igazán köszönöm, Piton. Nagyra értékelem a lojalitását.

- Ez nem lojalitás, hanem színtiszta önzőség – kérte ki magának Piton, és mélyet szippantott a reggeli levegőből. Közvetlen viselkedése annyira szokatlan volt Harrynek, hogy önkéntelenül elmosolyodott.

- Lil hogy van? – kérdezte.

- Azt hittem, Boldemuder professzor a szokásos megszólítás – vonta fel a szemöldökét Piton.

- Bocsánat – sóhajtotta Harry, és gonoszul elmosolyodott – Bár talán mondhattam volna Mrs. Pitont is… Vagy hogy is van ez? A sárkányoknál a férj veszi át a feleség nevét, Mr. Boldemuder?

Piton ajka megrándult.

- Potter, ez a beszélgetés kezd egyre unalmasabb lenni. A feleségem jól van, és lelkesen osztogatta mindenkinek a parancsokat, hogy merre keressünk téged.

- Ühümm, örülök neki.

- Azt meghiszem – morogta Piton, majd lemászott a falról, és leporolta a talárját – Megmondhatom neki végre, hogy életben maradtál? Így végre teljes lesz az öröm…

Harry összeszűkített szemmel egy pillantást vetett a bájitaltanárra, aztán biccentett. Arra gondolt, hogy Piton, aki világéletében ellene volt, a maga sajátos módján épp most tett meg mindent, hogy megmentse az életét. Tartozik neki annyival, hogy kielégíti a „szakmai kíváncsiságát", és nem vet véget most a harcnak. Pedig a szíve mélyén érezte, hogy súlyos hibát követ el.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry aznap reggel mégsem ment le a Nagyterembe, csak elbúcsúzott a kissé gyanakvó Pitontól, és visszament a Griffendél-toronyba. Nem telt el öt perc, és a két barátja rántotta be az ajtót. Hermione mindenfajta közbevetést mellőzve Harry nyakába ugrott, és Ron is mosolyogva követte.

- Oh, Harry… Azt hittük… Azt hittük… - zokogott Hermione, miközben Harry zavartan megpaskolta a hátát.

- Ne haragudjatok – mormogta végül – De úgy gondoltam, hogy így lesz a legjobb.

- Hülyeség volt – jelentette ki Ron minden fajta kertelés nélkül – Hallottunk mindent, amit Dumbledore-ral beszéltetek, és neki van igaza. Semmi sem változott azzal, hogy te vagy az egyik Horcrux.

Harry mélyen Ron szemébe nézett, talán először vizslatva a barátjának gondolatait. Ron félt, ezt érezte rajta. Félt tőle, távol érezte őt magától, és féltette Hermionét, aki még mindig Harryt szorította. Harry lesütötte a szemét, és gyengéden eltolta magától a lányt.

- Sajnálom, hogy így alakultak a dolgok – suttogta – Nem tudom mi lesz, de… nem akarom, hogy nektek bajotok essen. Ezért akartam… Azt a toronyugrást, ahogy Piton nevezte.

Erre a nyílt vallomásra Hermione ismét felszipogott.

- Harry, egész éjjel a kastélyt jártuk, hogy megtaláljunk téged – mondta Ron – Tudom, hogy nem hiszel benne, de… gondolj a jóslatra. Te vagy az egyetlen, aki…

Harry csak egyetlen bosszús pillantást vetett rá.

- Igen, én vagyok az egyetlen, aki szembeszállhat Voldemorttal. Egyenlőként jelölt meg. Nem élhetek szabadon, amíg ő él. Nagyszerű. De ti nem láttátok az arcát ott, a Bukura-tónál! Elégedett volt magával… Jelenleg minden a tervei szerint alakul, és ez senkit sem aggaszt? Mindenki olyan marhára aggódik miattam, de eszükbe sem jut, hogy például milyen átkot küldött Lilre!

Ron és Hermione egy pillanatot hallgattak Harry kitörésére, majd Hermione óvatosan megszólalt.

- Dumbledore professzor és az igazgatónő is megvizsgálta, sőt Flitwick is, és tegnap este itt volt Mordon is. Nem találtak semmit, és Boldemuder professzor sem érez különbséget…

Harry türelmetlenül megrázta a fejét, és a gondolataiba süllyedt.

- Akkor is… - mormogta – Itt valami sötét dolog van készülőben.

Hermione az ajkát harapdálta, majd leült Harry mellé.

- Emlékszel, hogy mit mondott Hagrid azokról a dolgokról, amiket nem lehet elkerülni?

- Igen – húzta el a száját Harry – Valami olyasmit, hogy ne kerüljük el őket. Igazi Hagrid-féle bölcsesség…

Ron elmosolyodott.

- Hermione szerintem valami olyasmit akart mondani, hogy ne agyalj már annyit, hanem húzzunk le SVK-órára…

Hermione dühösen pillantott Ronra, Harry viszont megrázta a fejét.

- Ne haragudj, Hermione – dünnyögte – De túl fáradt vagyok. Nemsokára itt lesz Brian is, és le fog szúrni, hogy mi a fenét képzelek magamról…

- Nem hiszem, hogy ezt tenné – mondta zavart pillantással a lány, majd az ablakra mutatott – Legalább is, eddig nem tette.

Harry hátranézett, és meglátta a főnixet, amint némán, szinte fájdalmas tekintettel őt nézi. Már egy ideje ott lehetett. Lassan felsóhajtott.

- Ma nem megyek be órákra.

Hermione arcára egy furcsa fintor ült ki.

- Harry, ugye tudod, hogy most van az utolsó tanítási hét nekünk?

- Micsoda? – nézett vissza a barátaira meglepetten, de ezzel úgy látszik még Ron is tisztában volt.

- Ezután van másfél hónapunk tanulni a vizsgákra – mondta Ron – Mondjuk lesz pár különóra ezalatt. McGalagony biztos fog tartani egy rakás átváltoztatástant, ugyanis állítólag „rettenetes a lemaradásunk", de ez az utolsó hivatalos hét.

Ez teljesen kiment Harry fejéből. Az utolsó tanítási hét a Roxfortban… Nem mintha számítana, de valahogy fel sem fogta. Nincs több óra, nincs több házi-dolgozat… És nincs több büntetőmunka sem. Egy darabig bámulta a mennyezetet, mert valami szokatlan, honvágy-szerű érzés kezdett feltolulni a torkában a gondolatra.

- Rendben, mindjárt megyek – mondta megadóan, némi öniróniával fűszerezve - Nem hagynám ki az utolsó hetet csak azért, mert az évszázad legnagyobb sötét mágusa lakik a koponyámban.

Hermione zavartan pillantott rá, mert nem tudta eldönteni, hogy Harry most csak viccel, vagy tényleg komolyan gondolja.

- Hát jó – mondta óvatosan – Akkor SVK-n találkozunk… Foglalunk neked helyet.

Harry biccentett, és megvárta, amint Hermione kihúzta Ront a szobából, és csak azután fordult a némán vizsgálódó Brianhez.

- Félnek tőlem – jelentette ki szomorúan, és lerogyott az ablak melletti székre – Még Piton is fél. Sőt… Szerintem mindenki félne, ha tudná, mi vagyok…

Harry belenézett a főnix ismerős szemébe.

- Mi lesz, ha tévedett? – suttogta, és lesütötte a szemét.

A főnix halkan búgva megérintette a karját.

_- Én bízok benned, Harry, és nagyon ritkán tévedek. Talán most minden érv ellenünk szól, de a világ folyton a stabilitás felé törekszik. Az egyensúlyt te hozod meg…_

- És mi van akkor, ha a stabilitást a sötét mágusok győzelme jelenti? – szegezte neki Harry a legfontosabb kérdést – Elég stabil lehetőségnek tűnik nekem Voldemort egyeduralma…

A főnix nem válaszolt. Harry reménykedett abban, hogy van valami vigasztaló szava erre az eshetőségre is, de Dumbledore lehajtotta a fejét. Harry tekintete elsötétült.

- Ha sikerül elpusztítani Voldemortot – suttogta komoly hangon – Még van egy percünk, míg a Horcrux bennem… befejezi a dolgát. Ez Lilnek biztos elég arra, hogy megtegye azt… amit meg kell tenni.

A főnix dühösen meglebbentette a szárnyát.

_- Nem küldelek a halálba, Harry, még akkor sem, ha te magad kérsz rá…_

- Hát nem látja? – folytatta szomorúan – pontosan ez az, amire Voldemort számít. Ezért érzi a győzelmet a kezében… Ha gyengék vagyunk, mindannyian elpusztulunk.

Harry már felkészült arra, hogy vitatkoznia kell a főnixszel, hogy meg kell győznie az összes többi terv kockázatáról, és nem engedheti meg, hogy odáig fajuljanak a dolgok, hogy Voldemort ereje az övével egyesüljön. Először az életben viszont Dumbledore nem vitatkozott többet vele, csak közelebb lépett hozzá a párkányon. Egész lényegéből sütött a szomorúság és a néma fájdalom.

_- Látom a lelked _– vallotta be_ – látom a sötét árnyak növekedését. De nem tudom, hogy segíthetnék... A szemed vörösbe fordult, amikor elpusztítottad a pálcát a Bukura-tó jegén…_

Harry nyelt egyet.

- Igen. Éreztem… éreztem, hogy nincs uralmam…felette. Hogy nincs elég… Erőm.

Csend lett. A tűzvörös madár nem tudott mit mondani, mert itt már nem segítettek a szavak. Halkan búgva Harry vállára hajtotta a fejét, és a kicsorduló könnyei végigfolytak a fiú nyakán. Harry becsukta a szemét, és érezte a varázslatos anyag bizsergését a bőrén, amint felszívódik a sejtekbe, és halk reményt szivárogtat a bőre alá.

Azt kívánta, bárcsak a lelkét is meg tudná gyógyítani.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: Kíváncsi vagyok, mit gondoltok a fejleményekről? Valakinek talán „unalmas", hogy Harry (végtére is) egy Horcrux, (úgy hallom, sok helyen előfordul) de remélem a Hetedik-elképzelés nem olyan gyakran. _

_Eredetileg 26 fejezetet akartam, de 27 lesz, tehát még kettő. Ezért fejezem be ezt a részt kicsit hamarabb, és főleg azért, hogy ne legyen függővég. _


	26. Voldemort átka

_Régen volt az utolsó frissítés, ezért röviden összefoglalom az előző részt: Harry megtudja a Merengőbeli emlékből, hogy ő is Horcrux - egész pontosan a hetedik. Dumbledore látszólag tanácstalan, hiszen nem számolt azzal, hogy Harryben minden Horcrux pusztulásával erősödik Voldemort lelke, és elhatalmasodik rajta a gyűlölet. Harry kész eldobni magától az életét: félti a barátait, és mindenki mást – de Piton a maga sajátos módján lebeszéli erről._

_Nem tudják, hogy milyen varázst végzett el Voldemort Lilen a Bukura-tónál, mert semmilyen látható jele sincsen. A Roxfort végzőseinek utolsó tanítási hete következik… _

**26. Voldemort átka**

Harry ugyan betartotta Hermionénak tett ígéretét, és lement a hétfői órákra, de szinte csak sápadt kísértete volt önmagának. Észre sem vette, hogy Ron és Hermione aggódó pillantásokat küldenek felé. A Roxfort vidám zajai lassan kiszorultak a tudatából, majd rövidesen hideg, szürke köd telepedett rá. Úgy érezte magát, mintha egy dementor költözött volna a lelkébe, hogy az öröm utolsó morzsáit is elszívja. Nem tudott semmi másra gondolni, csak a közelmúlt eseményeire.

Voldemort… Ott van benne, összeforrva azzal, ami ő maga. Valahogy mindig érezte a jelenlétét, a háttérben volt, lappangott… Már előbb is kitalálhatta volna, hiszen annyira egyértelmű volt! Hirtelen minden értett, ami eddig furcsa volt számára. Mindent, amiről Dumbledore megnyugtató szavakkal eloszlatta a gyanút.

A Sötét Nagyúr testvérpálcája kiválasztotta őt hét éve, Ollivander boltjában… a Süveg a Mardekárba akarta osztani… Ha veszélyben van ő, a Horcrux, hirtelen előkerülnek a rejtett képességei… Ha nem alkalmaz okklumenciát, érzi Voldemort gondolatait… Birtokolja a varázstudását, a ravaszságát, az állhatatosságát… Jól emlékezett arra, hogy mennyire együtt érzett a naplóbeli Tom Denemmel.

Gishart mindezt látta a Lélekfejtőben, mégis beengedte a Merlin-gépbe. Lil is látta, amikor először megjelenítette a mágia fonalait a tekercs-Horcrux elpusztításakor, de mégsem tettek semmit, ahogy Dumbledore sem… Rettegéssel töltötte el a tudat, hogy talán most sem fognak.

Pedig Dumbledore látta, amikor elszabadult a gyűlölete a Bukura-tó jegén. Minden észérv amellett szólt, hogy öljék meg őt, amint végzett Voldemorttal – vagy talán még előtte -, de Harry biztos volt benne, hogy a végső pillanatban Dumbledore képtelen lesz utasítást adni rá. Az öreg varázsló nem tudná bántani őt, hiszen bízott a Jó győzelmében, és eddig mindent Harry védelmére áldozott… De ezúttal súlyosan tévedett. Harry érezte, hogy elveszti a kontrollt, és lassan visszacsúszik a szürke árnyékok kopár földjére. A kezét az arcába temette, és a körmeivel mélyen belevájt a homlokába.

Észre sem vette, amikor Lil egy RAVASZ-tesztet rakott elé a sötét varázslatok kivédése órán, csak arra eszmélt fel, hogy valaki figyeli. Lassan felemelte a tekintetét, és zsibbadtan nézett bele a világoskék szemekbe. Lil állta a pillantását, és elmosolyodott.

- Ez a házi feladat, vagy legalábbis olyasmi. Én biztos nem fogom ellenőrizni, hogy megcsináltad-e. Az órának pedig vége.

Harry pislogott párat. Jóformán azt sem vette észre, hogy elkezdődött. A többiek szedelőzködni kezdtek, Lil pedig le sem vette a tekintetét róla.

- Hmm, kissé sápadtnak tűnsz – szűkítette össze a szemét – Biztos megfáztál.

Harry döbbenten nézett rá, mintha a „megfázni" szó jelentésére próbálna visszaemlékezni, de hamarosan rájött, hogy mi a boszorkány célja.

- Gyere utánam, szerzek neked valami bájitalt –mondta egyszerűen, majd Ronék felé fordult – Ne várjatok Harryre.

Ron összerezzent a furcsa hangnemtől, de végül vetett egy bizonytalan pillantást rá, majd Hermionéval együtt bólintott.

- Vacsoránál találkozunk – mondta Harrynek egy kicsit sápadtan, majd maga után húzta a lányt is. Harry összeszoruló torokkal nézett utánuk. Azt látta, amik valójában voltak: fiatal, tehetséges mágusok, telve álmokkal és reményekkel, de mindketten olyan törékenyek voltak… Mi lesz, ha szembe kell nézniük a valódi gonoszsággal?… Mit történik, ha…

- Gyere utánam, Harry – szólalt meg halkan Lil az immár üres teremben. Harry lassan felvonta a szemöldökét.

- Kapok egy kalapkúra-bájitalt? – kérdezte cinikusan.

- Nem – rázta meg a fejét Lil – De sok mindenben segíthetünk egymásnak.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lil egész úton szótlan volt. Elmentek először a szobájába, ahol a boszorkány magához vett egy vázához hasonló kerámiát, majd egy szót sem vesztegetve a magyarázatra a kijárat felé tartott. Harry némán követte, mert nem igazán érdekelte, hogy mi folyik körülötte.

Kimentek a tölgyfa-ajtón, és Lil nemsokára már a magas fűben gázolt. Harry szórakozottan nézte, ahogy a talárja végigsöpör a gyepen, de a lépteitől még csak el sem feküdtek a friss, zöld hajtások.

- Beszéltem hajnalban Pitonnal – mondta Harry váratlanul, még mindig a könnyen libbenő köpenyt bámulva – Ő láthatóan jó formában van… De arról semmit sem tudok, hogy maga hogy érzi magát?

Lil egy futó mosollyal hátranézett.

- Remekül – mondta, majd visszafordult, és kisvártatva folytatta - Ha a zöldes árnyalatú, kétes eredetű varázsra célzol, amit kaptam, az nem okozott semmilyen sérülést. Legalábbis, semmit, ami most látszana.

Harry hümmögött.

- De te… - folytatta Lil – Azt hiszem, neked sokkal több mesélnivalód lenne.

- Semmi újdonság – húzta el a száját Harry –, csak annyi, amennyit már hónapok óta tud.

- Remek – válaszolt Lil egy futó mosollyal, figyelembe se véve a szemrehányást.

A szél felélénkült észak felől, és ők elsétáltak a kviddicspálya mellett. Harry szórakozottan nézett fel a póznákra. Annyi minden járt a fejében, hogy eszébe sem jutott megkérdezni, hogy miért járnak most erre.

- Nem értem Dumbledore professzort – jegyezte meg halkan. – Szerintem bármelyik értelmes varázsló elpusztított volna gyerekkoromban, csak ő nem.

Lil, aki eddig pár lépéssel előrébb sétált, most megállt, és a vázával a hóna alatt hanyagul támaszkodott a botjára.

- Tényleg nem érted? – mondta csillogó szemmel, és megrázta a fejét. – Albus Dumbledore a legnagyobb varázsló, akit ismerek. Nem vállalt kockázatot azzal, hogy életben hagyott téged, hiszen nem jelentettél veszélyt számára. Talán most sem jelentesz.

Harry is megtorpant.

- De nekem azt mondta, hogy… - kicsit megakadt, és halkabban folytatta – Hogy már nem tudna elpusztítani.

Lil pár pillanatig mosolyogva fürkészte őt.

- Nem tudna, mert sosem használta a képességeit – mondta. Harry értetlenül nézett rá. Lil erre csak mosolygott, majd váratlanul a magasba emelte a botját. A bot kéken felfénylett, és nagyerejű varázslatot küldött az égre, amely elűzte a vihart ígérő felhők sötét tömegét. Felragyogott a Nap. Lassan a szél is elállt, mintha elvágták volna, aztán Lil mosolyogva Harryre nézett.

- Látod ezt? – kérdezte – Valahol itt van az én tudományomnak a határa. De félig sárkány vagyok, ezért könnyen belelátok másokba, és tudom, hogy Albus szinte minden erejét kontroll alatt tartja, és sosem fogja szabadjára engedni.

Harry összevonta a szemöldökét.

- De miért? – suttogta – Nem értem…

Lil hátat fordított, majd továbbindult a keskeny erdősáv mellett, és a pálya mögötti sziklás vidék felé tartott.

- A képességei mellé bölcsességet is kapott – mondta – Többet ért a világból, mint mi, bármennyien. Tudja, hogy a hatalom átformálja az embert, hiszen érezte saját magán: ő is alig tudott ellenállni annak, hogy Grindenwald megölése után mindent az uralma alatt tartson. A varázslatok, amelyeket elvégzel, nyomot hagynak a lelkedben, a hatalom pedig gonosszá tesz. Neki különösen vigyáznia kell erre.

Harry már épp vitatkozott volna, de aztán elhallgatott. Sokkal súlyosabb gondjai is voltak ezen kívül, és egyszerűen nem akarta tetézni még néhánnyal. Vajon az ő lelkében is nyomot hagytak a varázslatok? Nem akart ezen töprengeni. Szótlanul követte Lilt, aki fürgén pattant fel az egyik kisebb szikla tetejére, majd tovább. Harry utána indult, és közben észre sem vette, hogy ő is varázslatot használ a sziklamászáshoz.

A boszorkány végül felmászott a legmagasabb sziklaoromra, és itt mindketten leültek. Harry még sosem volt itt: a roxforti birtok határán voltak, messze mindentől. A kastély tornyai fehéren fürödtek a délutáni napfényben, hiszen Lil elkergette a felhőket. Pár pillanatig mindketten a tájat nézték.

- Sosem értettem Dumbledore professzort – rázta meg a fejét Harry – Számomra mindig rébuszokban beszélt, és mindig ő volt a nagyhatalmú varázsló, akire számíthattam. De most… Most mintha ő sem lenne biztos a dolgában.

Lil becsukta a szemét, és hagyta, hogy a szél kifújja az arcából a tincseket.

- Albus túlságosan is hozzászokott ahhoz, hogy látja a jövőt – mosolygott – Legalábbis, előre képes kiszámítani szinte minden eseményt… Mintha csak a múltat nézné. De most nem lát semmit. Csupa kétely az elkövetkezendő pár hét. Az én esetemre sem tudott rájönni, és nem vette számításba azt sem, hogy megváltozol a Horcruxok elpusztításával.

Harry mélyet lélegzett a friss, gyógynövények illatától nehéz levegőbe.

- Tudom – suttogta – És fogalmam sincs, hogy ezek után még miben bízik.

- Bizonyára megvan az oka.

- Nem – rázta meg a fejét Harry – Attól tartok, hogy most először olyan problémával szembesül, amit tiszta jóindulattal nem lehet megoldani.

Jelentőségteljesen a boszorkányra nézett, Lil pedig visszanézett rá. Egyikük sem szólalt meg, de Harry érezte, hogy a boszorkány pontosan érti, mire gondolt.

- Azt akarod, hogy öljelek meg – mondta egyszerűen Lil.

- Dumbledore professzor sosem adna utasítást rá. Tudom, mert láttam a szemében.

Lil hallgatott.

- Piton ugyan felajánlotta, hogy megteszi – mosolygott Harry keserűen –, de nem hinném, hogy sikerülne neki, ha tényleg elszabadul a pokol.

Lil ismét becsukta a szemét, és az ölébe vette a vázát. A szél egyre erősebben fújt a sziklán, és irányt váltott: most a nyakukba süvített, és lerohant a hegyoldalon.

- Megteszem, amint szükségesnek érzem – szólalt meg végül Lil, és mélyen Harry szemébe nézett – Akkor is, ha ellenkezik Albus akaratával.

Csend telepedett közéjük. Harry tudta, hogy a boszorkány igazat mond, és megkönnyebbült. Válaszolni akart egy „köszönöm"-öt, de rájött, hogy ez elég furcsán hangzana egy ilyen helyzetben, ezért inkább hallgatott. Sokáig nézték a napfényben fürdő birtokot. Harry arra gondolt, hogy mit szólna most Ron és Hermione, vagy akár Ginny, ha hallanák ezt a beszélgetést?… Nem értenék meg. Nem tudnák, hogy miért kell ezt tennie. Lassan Lilre nézett. A boszorkány arcán zárkózott mosoly, a bőre valószerűtlenül simának, szinte szoborszerűnek tűnt ebben a megvilágításban.

- Tulajdonképpen… Mit keresünk itt? – kérdezte Harry egy pillanatig magához térve – És… Mi van a vázában?

A boszorkány mosolygott.

- Csodáltam, hogy csak most kérdezed meg – mondta, és felemelte a szép kerámiát – Apám hamvait tettem bele.

- Óh – mondta Harry egy kicsit kényelmetlenül. Annyi minden történt, hogy szinte meg is feledkezett Aberforth haláláról – Én tényleg sajn…

- Ugyan, Harry, a szavaknak nincs jelentőségük. Apám legalábbis mindig ezt mondta. – mosolygott, és egy kis szünetet tartott – Hát igen… Csökönyös, konok ember volt.

Harry még mindig értetlenül nézett rá.

- Mikor hamvasztották el?

Lil egyetlen intéssel kinyitotta az urna tetejét.

- Még tegnap este, az Erdőben, amíg ti a gyengélkedőn voltatok – mondta, majd halványan elmosolyodott – A sárkány-tüzet én biztosítottam.

Harry lassan biccentett.

- És most szét akarja szórni a hamvakat?

- Valami olyasmi – bólintott a boszorkány – Perselus azt akarta, hogy temessük el, de tudom, hogy az apámnak nem tetszene. Igazából nincs olyan földdarab, ahol otthon érezné magát. Így hát…

A boszorkány felállt a sziklaoromra, és az urnát letette maga elé. Egy kézmozdulattal intett, és a fehér hamu egy vékony sugárban a levegőbe emelkedett, majd egy gömböt formált felette. Most nem fújt a szél: Harry sejtette, hogy eddig is Lil irányította.

A boszorkány intett egyet a karjával, mire a gömb megremegett: lassan forogni kezdett, és a kavargó szél portölcsért formált a hamvakból. A vihar egyre hevesebb lett, lassan lelapította a szirtről növő fűszálakat, és a hamvak egyre magasabbra emelkedtek. Hirtelen minden irányból vad, zabolátlan felhők gyűltek az égre, Lil pedig becsukta a szemét, és széttárt karokkal mondott egy rövid fohászt Gishart gyermekeinek a nyelvén, majd útjára engedte a vihart.

A forgószél kavarogva négy részre hasadt, és a hamvakat magával vitte a négy égtáj irányába. Harry megborzongott. Lil befejezte a varázslatot, és fáradtan visszaült mellé a szirtre.

Az újonnan összegyűlt felhőkből lassan eleredt az eső. Harry Leperex-bűbájt küldött a szemüvegére, de egyikük sem indult el.

- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy mindig is ilyen temetést szeretett volna – jegyezte meg Harry. Lil biccentett, és szomorúan mosolygott.

- Utált volna minden más ceremóniát. Sosem volt a formaságok híve.

Harry elgondolkozott.

- Ez az egész… olyan váratlan volt – mondta óvatosan – Valahogy nem akartam elhinni, hogy meghalt. Végig úgy éreztem, hogy ez csak valami trükk, amit… nem is tudom… Mint Dumbledore professzornál.

Lil lassan megrázta a fejét.

- Attól tartok, nem így van, Harry. Már Albus is rég megbánta a dolgot, csak azért van itt, hogy téged segítsen – mondta, majd egy pillanatra elhallgatott – Tudod, egyszer megkérdeztem apámtól, hogy miért hozott létre engem. Azt felelte, ez az ő önző módja a halhatatlanságra. Meg volt győződve arról, hogy a természet megszokott rendjét kell követnie, és hogy az igazi halhatatlanság rajtam és az én gyermekeimen keresztül valósul meg.

Harry a boszorkányra sandított, és lassan elmosolyodott.

- Képzelem, hogy mennyire örülhetett, amikor rájött, hogy ezek a bizonyos utódok egyben Pitonok is lesznek.

Lil nevetett, de valamiért mégis komoran csengett a hangja, és a szeme is szomorú volt. Mintha valami aggasztaná – de mivel ez a dolog minden bizonnyal kapcsolódott Pitonhoz és a leendő családhoz, Harry tapintatosan nem kérdezett rá.

Aztán elkalandoztak a gondolatai, és Lil sem szólalt meg. Lassan átáztatta a ruhájukat az eső.

Harry sóhajtott, és az egyre sűrűbben hulló langyos zivatar függönyén át a kastélyt nézte. A Roxfort száz tornyával büszkén emelkedett ki az ázott fennsíkból, a hatalmas tó felszínét pedig rojtosra csípték az esőcseppek. Valahol, a föld gyomrában ott volt Gishart barlangja, és a kriladit, melynek egy kövét Lil a nyakában hordta.

- Ide fog jönni – szólalt meg váratlanul, rekedt hangon, és a végtelenre fókuszált. Lil lassan ráemelte a tekintetét. Pontosan tudta, hogy miről beszél Harry.

- Valószínűleg – jegyezte meg halkan – Szüksége van a kriladitra, és a Merlin-gépre. De én nem engedem át a pajzson, és ez ellen semmit sem tehet.

Harry nem akarta mondani, hogy valószínűleg már tett is, ezért inkább hallgatott. Nem figyelmeztette Lilt arra a nyilvánvaló dologra, hogy Voldemort épp egy ismeretlen varázslatot végzett el rajta, mert mindezzel a nő is tisztában volt. Azonban nem hagyhatta szó nélkül.

- Maga látná, ha Voldemort befolyásolta volna… valahogyan? – kérdezte óvatosan. Lil vetett rá egy éles pillantást.

- Érezném – mondta aztán magabiztosan – A lelkem sárkány-fele érezne minden idegen varázslatot.

Harry hallgatott, és Lilt nézte. A boszorkány arcáról esőcseppek peregtek le – egészen apró sugárban, nem úgy, mint az emberi bőrről. Látszott rajta, hogy nem szívesen beszél erről, ezért Harry sem faggatta tovább. Voldemort terve csak akkor fog nyilvánvalóvá válni, ha majd bekövetkezik… De akkor már úgysem tehetnek semmit.

- Viszont volna egy újabb rossz hírem – mondta kelletlenül Lil, és sóhajtott. – Amikor visszatértünk EMV-ből, és az apám holttestét elvittük a Szárnyas Vadkanba, felfedeztünk valamit.

Harry kíváncsian nézett rá. Kezdett rosszat sejteni.

- Mi történt? – kérdezte lemondóan.

- A halálfalók, beleértve Luciust is, eltűntek. Nyilván nem maguktól, csak egy erős fekete mágus oldhatta fel a záraimat.

- Voldemort… - sziszegte Harry, majd bosszúsan felállt a kőről. A csuklyájában összegyűlt víz egy része a nyakába csorgott. Pár pillanatig csak állt ott, fortyogva a dühtől, aztán lemászott a kőről, amin Lillel ültek. Nem akart tovább itt maradni, és a jövőn töprengeni, mert úgy érezte, beleőrül a sok ismeretlen tényezőbe. Lil nem követte, ezért Harry hátrafordult, és komoly hangon megszólalt.

- Össze kell hívnunk a Rendet – mondta – Mégpedig minél gyorsabban. Meg kell beszélnünk… - itt megakadt. Arra akart kitérni, hogy a Roxfort védelmét immár nem bízhatják csak Lilre, de végül elharapta a mondatot - …sok mindent.

- Albus már összehívta – morogta Lil fáradtan – Pénteken nagygyűlés az Erdőben. Mindenki ott lesz, beleértve a varázslényeket is.

- Pénteken? – kérdezte Harry kissé csalódottan – Még csak hétfő van…!

- Lupin Franciaországban tárgyal, Hagridot pedig McGalagony elküldte a szövetséges óriásokhoz – vonta meg a vállát Lil – Csak pénteken érnek vissza.

Harry türelmetlenül biccentett. Nem mondta ki, de tudta, hogy a kastély védelmét minél gyorsabban meg kell erősíteniük. Az ajkába harapott, és idegesen nézett végig a birtokon.

- Nem bízol bennem? – hallotta meg maga mögül Lil szomorú-halk hangját. Lassan hátranézett.

- Voldemortban nem bízom – válaszolta nyílt tekintettel – Olyan nyilvánvaló, hogy tervez valamit… És nekem igazán illene tudnom, hogy mi az.

Lil egy mosolyt villantott rá, és ruganyos mozdulattal leugrott a szikláról.

- Én addig örülök, amíg nem tudod – mondta komolyan – Ellenkező esetben be kellene váltanom a neked tett ígéretemet. – Azzal hátat fordított a meglepetten ácsorgó Harrynek, és lemászott az esővíztől csúszós sziklákról.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- És? Csak úgy szétszórta a hurrikánnal? – suttogta Ron teli szájjal a vacsoránál. Harry arrébpöckölt egy krumplit a tányérján, de igazából nem fókuszált még az asztalra sem.

- Hogy? – mordult fel szórakozottan, majd visszapörgetve magában a kérdést rájött, hogy miről van szó – Ahm… igen. Valami olyasmit csinált. Az ő műve volt a délutáni zivatar.

Ronnak és Hermionénak jóformán csak annyit mesélt el, hogy Lil a segítségét kérte a hamvak szétszórásában, így semmit sem mondott az alkuról.

- És pénteken… - kezdte Hermione visszafogott hangon – Mikor lesz pontosan a… tudodmi?

Harrynek erősen koncentrálnia kellett, hogy kibogozza a kérdést, aztán lassan rájött, hogy a Rendgyűlésről van szó.

- Oh… Azt hiszem, négykor.

- Remek – fújta ki a levegőt Hermione – Akkor még benn lehetünk utolsó órán.

Ron fintorgott, majd amikor el kezdett emlékezni arra, hogy pénteken kettőtől fél négyig milyen órájuk van,, hangosan felhördült.

- Tudhattam volna! – méltatlankodott – Mi más lehetne az utolsó tanítási óránk?! Ez egyszerűen nem lehet igaz!

Harry reflexből elmosolyodott az arckifejezésen, amit Ron kifejezetten a bájitaltan jellemzésére fejlesztett ki. Aztán lassan újra elsötétült a pillantása.

Végigfutatta a tekintetét a kevés diákon, akik most az összevont asztalnál ültek, és a mögöttük ülő tanárokon. McGalagony és Piton beszélgettek, közben többször Harryre pillantottak – vélhetően a reggeli incidens miatt. Mellettük Bimba professzor Flitwick viccein nevetett, egészen kipirult arccal. Az asztal szélén Lil a bal kezében ökölbeszorítva egy villát tartott, aminek a végére egy meglehetősen nagy darab bifsztek volt tűzve, a jobbjával pedig egy pergamenre írt – Harry sejtette, hogy Hagridnak küld levelet, tájékoztatva őt a sárkányok hogylétéről.

Egyszóval minden békés volt, és szokatlanul jó hangulatú. Jóformán már hetek óta nem történtek véres rajtaütések, és ez a legtöbb diákot optimizmussal töltötte el. Nem messze tőlük Seamus és Dean a „búcsút" tervezgették – valami régi hagyományról sutyorogtak, és Harry önkéntelenül is elmosolyodott, amikor a kastély igazgatóinak emlékeiből rájött, hogy miről van szó.

Már majdnem magával ragadta őt is a társalgás, de valami visszatartotta, mintha egyetlen vidám hang sem tudna kijönni a torkán. Hallotta, hogy Ron és Hermione is a közelgő évvégéről beszélgettek, és a társalgásukba lassan Ginny is belefolyt.

Harry magának sem merte bevallani, de irigyelte őket. Immár külső szemlélőként figyelte a barátait: lélekben akarva-akaratlan is egyre messzebb került tőlük.

Valami nem volt rendén. Valami készült, ezt érezte minden csontjában, de nem tudott semmi biztosat. A beszélgetések zajait egyszerre hallotta élesen és tompán, a kastély mágiában fürdő falai pedig megnyugtatóan hullámoztak körülötte. Valami mégis megváltozott. Talán csak ő maga. Még két nap sem telt el azóta, hogy elpusztította a pálca-horcruxot, de immár képtelen volt önmagát felfedezni abban a fiatal, nagyhatalmú varázslóban, aki a székén ült.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voldemort a következő napokban sem adott hírt magáról. Nem történtek rajtaütések, halálesetek vagy eltűnések, nem voltak merényletek sem a muglik, sem a varázslók ellen, amelyeket a halálfalók számlájára lehetett volna írni. Minden túlságosan csendes, és nyugodt volt. A Szombati Boszorkány már arról cikkezett, hogy a „kis Harry Potter" minden bizonnyal elpusztította a Sötét Nagyurat (teljes titoktartás mellett), a Hírverő pedig meg volt győződve arról, hogy Tudjukki anyagi csődbe jutott, ezért elhagyta az országot.

A kastélyban az élet akarva-akaratlan is visszatért a háború előtti kerékvágásba: gyakrabban tűntek fel a szellemek a folyosókon, és Hóborc is a szokásos tintamennyiséget potyogtatta a diákok fejére. Hermione a nap legalább húsz óráját tanulással töltötte, Ron pedig halálra zsörtölődte magát miatta. Egyikük sem beszélt a Bukura-tónál és az azután történtekről.

Egyedül Harry szemlélte sötéten az eseményeket, és Lil volt a szokásosnál hallgatagabb. Harry még azt is látta, hogy a boszorkány vitázik a folyosón Pitonnal, ami mindkettőjüktől szokatlan volt. Sosem mutatták ki mások előtt, hogy összetartoznak (ami persze nyílt titok volt), ez a veszekedés viszont gyanakvással töltötte el. Beigazolódott a gyanúja, hogy Lil elhallgatott előle valami fontosat, amit ő csak jelentéktelen apróságnak vélt. Megpróbált erről Dumbledore-ral beszélni, aki csak annyit mondott, hogy kérdőre vonja Lilt, aztán hamar távozott. Alig bukkant fel az elkövetkezendő napokban: azt mondta, hogy a pénteki gyűlést szervezi, de Harry valahogy úgy érezte, hogy csak kerüli őt, és ez keserűséggel töltötte el. De nem hibáztatta. Ha tehette volna, ő is messze elkerülte volna saját magát.

Lassan eljött az utolsó órák ideje, és ezt minden tanár és diák másként élte meg. Hermione úgy járkált a Roxfortban, mintha minden pillanatban el akarná sírni magát, Seamusék pedig majdnem minden este „nosztalgiapartit" rendeztek a klubhelységben. McGalagony ugyan egyszer felküldte Lilt, hogy tegyen rendet köztük, de a boszorkány egy láda vajsörrel érkezett, így a fenyítés enyhén szólva elmaradt.

Bimba professzor az utolsó gyógynövénytanórán csaknem elsírta magát, és minden diákot külön megölelt.

- Ilyen jó osztályom nem volt még – szipogta – Ennyi tehetséges gyerek!

Harry magában elnézően mosolygott, visszaemlékezve a baklövéseikre, majd gyorsan elgáncsolt egy Futó Babot, nehogy kiszaladjon az üvegházból.

A Roxfortban szokás volt a hetedévesektől, hogy megajándékozzák az utolsó órán a tanárokat. Most Harry is érdeklődve figyelte, amint Neville pironkodva átnyújt egy kis dobozt, és Bimba izgatottan kibontja.

Egy maréknyi sötétbarna, babszerű mag volt benne. Hermione a homlokát ráncolta, mert nem ismerte fel, hogy mi az, és látszólag Bimba is megütközött. Csodálkozva forgatta a magokat, majd megszagolta őket.

- Csak nem? – képedt el – Évek óta nem láttam a piacon!

- Afrikából hozta a bácsikám – dünnyögte Neville – És… Egy kicsit én is nemesítettem rajta – tette hozzá fülig elpirulva. Most már mindenki kíváncsian figyelte a magokat, amelyekből egyet Bimba a föld alá dugott, és gyorsnövesztő bűbájjal megbűvölt vízzel leöntött.

A kis cserje azonnal szárbaszökkent, és derékmagasságig nőtt. Sötétzöld leveleket növesztett, majd nemsokára tejfehér virágokat bontott, amelyek lassan gyümölcsöt érleltek: mégpedig valódi, hosszúkás alakú karamellás csokoládét.

- Nahát, Neville! – sóhajtozott Bimba – Csokoládéfa! És kinemesítetted a kedvenc fajtámat? Évek óta akartam, de sosem volt rá időm… Csaknem egy évedbe kerülhetett!

Neville dünnyögött valamit, de senki sem hallotta – viszont nem úszhatta meg még egy ölelés nélkül, és Bimba most már határozottan zokogott.

Flitwicknek a Hollóhátasok készítettek ajándékot: egy megbűvölt mindentudó lexikont kapott, amely képes volt önmagában bejegyzéseket keresni, és hangosan fel is mondta a szócikkeket. A baj csak az volt, hogy a Hollóhátas diákok lelkesedése miatt a könyv túl nagyra sikeredett: Flitwick kis híján elborult, amikor átvette tőlük, csak egy lebegtető-bűbájjal tudta végül megoldani a helyzetet.

Senki sem tudta, hogy milyen ajándék készül McGalagonynak, Hermione ugyanis kézbevette ezt az ügyet, és nem volt hajlandó elárulni semmit. Ezek után titokzatos arccal jelent meg az órán, egy kis, bársonykötésű csomaggal a kezében. Harry észrevette, hogy Ron türelmetlenül mocorog, mialatt McGalagony az utolsó perceket is kihasználta az élővé varázsolható szobrok ecsetelésére. Hermione viszont ügyet sem vetett a fiúra, csak szorgalmasan jegyzetelte McGalagony minden szavát.

Az óra vége előtt öt perccel végre levitte McGalagony a hangsúlyt, és végigfuttatta a szemét a társaságon.

- Hát ennyi – jelentette ki – Ugyan elmaradt pár óránk, és a vizsgaidőszakban szükség lesz néhány pótórára, de most már lényegében megkapták az átváltoztatástan tananyagának legjavát. Ezek után már csak a mesterképzés nyújthat maguknak többet, de ezt úgy tudom, csak egyikük választotta – folytatta, és egy apró, szinte észrevehetetlen mosolyt küldött Hermione felé – Ami érthető, hiszen a képzés két éve kemény erőpróbatétel; sokkal nehezebb, mint bármelyik RAVASZ-vizsga.

Többen mocorogni kezdtek erre a szóra, ugyanis többekből igencsak nagy mennyiségű idegeskedést váltott ki.

- Ezen felül – folytatta McGalagony – Mindnyájuktól a maximumot várom el. Aki eddig Kiváló szinten teljesített, ne merészelje alább adni, aki pedig csak Elfogadhatón – itt Ronra siklott a pillantása – attól kétszer annyit várok el!

Harry szinte hallotta, hogy Ron nyel egyet mellette. McGalagony ekkor kurtán biccentett, majd felvette a könyveit.

- Mindannyiuknak sok sikert kívánok a tanuláshoz – mondta, és elindult az ajtó felé. Hemione ekkor felpattant a helyéről, és a bársonykötésű csomaggal a kezében a professzorasszony útját állta.

- Igazgatónő – kezdte, egyre vörösödő füllel – Engedje meg, hogy az osztály nevében átadjam ezt az apró ajándékot.

McGalagony egy pillanatra meglepettnek tűnt, majd lerakta a kezéből a könyveket, és átvette a bársonydobozkát. Az egész osztály kíváncsian figyelt, mire McGalagony kinyitotta, és kivett belőle egy szép, pettyes tollú pennát.

Kérdő tekintettel nézett Hermionéra, aki izgatottan ácsorgott.

- Van a tanárnőnél dolgozat, amit még nem javított ki? – kérdezte szinte remegő hanggal. Az igazgatónő bólintott, és elővett a könyvek alól egy mappát, amiben ötödikesek dolgozatai voltak. A penna ekkor izgatottan mocorogni kezdett, majd hamarosan ki is szabadult McGalagony kezéből, és szinte rávetette magát a dolgozatokra. Harry elképedve nézte, amint a toll villámgyorsan végigfutott a szövegen, és vörös tintával zárójelbe tett, vagy áthúzott mondatokat, majd McGalagony pedáns kézírásával megjegyzéseket fűzött a dolgozathoz.

Az igazgatónő elképedve emelte fel a kijavított dolgozatot, és tüzetesen megnézte.

- Pont így javítottam volna – mondta szinte sápadtan a döbbenettől – És pont ezekkel a megjegyzésekkel. Ez… Igazán… Hogyan volt képes erre, Hermione?

A lány most már teljesen vörös volt, főleg attól, hogy McGalagony a keresztnevén szólította.

- Hát, nagyon figyeltem mindig – jegyezte meg halkan, bár érződött, hogy alig várta ezt a kérdést – És elolvastam a három könyvet, amit az átváltoztatástanról írt. Aztán a tudást beletöltöttem egy emlékfonallal módosított Senectus-bűbájjal a tollba, majd tanulmányozva minden eddig kijavított dolgozatát egy jellembűbájjal együtt megtanítottam a tollat a megjegyzések leírására.

Az osztály a felét sem értette annak, amit mondott, de McGalagony elhűlt ettől.

- Ez félig-meddig egy varázspálca, Miss Granger…Bizonyos tekintetben több is annál!

- A magjában egyszarvúszőr van – jegyezte meg a lány, mire McGalagony hosszú másodpercekig meg sem tudott szólalni, csak elképedve nézte, amint a toll kijavítja a maradék dolgozatokat is, több-kevesebb megjegyzéssel és javítással tarkítva.

- Gondoltam, jól jön az igazgatói teendők mellett – magyarázta Hermione, kicsit aggódva, hogy talán nem a legmegfelelőbb ajándékot adta – Persze jegyet nem ad rá, csak pontszámot. És… lehet, hogy egy kicsit bőbeszédű néha a megjegyzéseknél…

McGalagony ekkor a lányra nézett, gyanúsan vöröslő szemekkel, és elmosolyodott.

- Magam is ennyit írnék, ha lenne időm rá.

Ron feltűnően a szívét masszírozta a mosolygó McGalagony „rémisztő" látványától, de Harry pontosan tudta, hogy mitől van ennyire meghatódva a professzorasszony. Ahhoz, hogy Hermione tökéletesen elvégezhesse a jellembűbájt a tollon, az elmúlt hét évben McGalagonynak szinte minden szavát meg kellett jegyeznie. Valószínűleg szerezhetett régi, kijavított dolgozatokat is (hiszen az övében legfeljebb csak pár megjegyzés volt, vagy annyi, hogy „szép munka"), egyszóval rengeteg munkája volt ebben a tollban.

McGalagony ajka gyanúsan megrándult, és szipogott egyet.

- Azt hiszem, jól választottam – mondta, és megszorította a lány csuklóját, majd szinte kirohant a teremből. Harry hallani vélte a folyosóról egy diszkrét zokogás hangjait.

- Mit választott jól? – kérdezte Ron kíváncsian, mikor a többiek szedelőzködni kezdtek.

- Tudod, azt szeretné, ha a mesterképzés után átvenném az átváltoztatástant – mondta Hermione halkan, és ő is gyanúsan sokat pislogott.

- Ja, már emlékszem – dünnyögte Ron, majd Harryhez fordult – és az Igazgató Úrnak mi a véleménye erről?

- Öhmm… Az, hogy éhenhalok – jegyezte meg Harry egy apró mosoly kíséretében – Na, de tényleg, menjünk ebédelni. Tudok egy rövidebb utat.

Persze Harry mostanában mindig tudott egy rövidebb utat, így szinte elsőként érkeztek meg a Nagyterembe. Ron és Hermione még egy ideig civakodtak a tanári pálya előnyeit és hátrányait illető dolgokban, de nem jutottak dűlőre. Igaz ami igaz, mostanában elárasztották a végzősöket az állásajánlatok. Idén körülbelül a szokásos létszám harmada maturált csak, így sokak véleménye szerint a „legjobb" állásokat csíphették meg.

Ron titokban a kviddicsválogatott prospektusait nézte, Hermione pedig már meg is írta a jelentkezőlapját a „Merlin Mágusakadémiára". Dean már évek óta tudta, hogy varázskönyv-grafikával és fényképészettel szeretne foglalkozni, Seamus pedig feltehetően a család Lángnyelv-whisky-gyárában fog majd „sínylődni", ahogy ő nevezte. Neville sokat nézte az Afrikai Növénynemesítési Program katalógusait – halkan bevallotta, hogy számára mindegy, hogy hol fog dolgozni, csak minél messzebb kelljen élnie a nagyanyjától.

Egyedül Harry nem foglalkozott mindezzel. Meg sem közelítette a kiterített prospektusokat, és messze elkerülte a jövőről fecsegő társaságokat. Legtöbbször egyedül rótta a kastély folyosóit, és a szívét keserűség öntötte el.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lil az utolsó órán afrikai esőerdőt varázsolt a tanteremből, úgyhogy az óra nagy része vidám hangulatban telt el. Egyedül Harry támasztotta a hátát egy mohos fatörzsnek, és egyedül az ő szája nem volt tele banánnal.

- Na, mi a helyzet? – kérdezte tőle halkan Lil, mire összerezzent. Sosem lehetett hallani, ha Lil megközelített valakit.

- Semmi – jegyzete meg Harry, és tovább bámulta Ront, aki épp azt bizonygatta a hollóhátasoknak, hogy az előbb mindenfajta bűbáj nélkül tömött be egyszerre három banánt a szájába.

- Vagyis… Azért mégis van - jutott eszébe Harrynek - Még nem adtam oda az ajándékát – mondta, és egy csomagot tett a nő kezébe. Lil meglepetten felvonta a szemöldökét.

- Ez mi?

- Egy részét én csináltam – jegyezte meg Harry hunyorogva – Búcsúajándék.

- Óh, olyat már kaptam. Hermione készített nekem egy követ, amire ha ráküldök egy nonverbális varázslatot, megmondja hogy mi az verbálisan.

- Láttam – dünnyögte Harry – Használhatatlan, ugye?

- Hát… igen. De azért kedves volt tőle.

- Amit én adok, az sokkal jobb. Viszont… elég személyes, ezért nem az osztály előtt akartam átadni.

Lil hümmögött egyet, majd a méretes fatörzs másik oldalára sétált, és Harry követte. Lil kibontotta a kis csomagot, amiből egy puha szövet került elő, és egy csillogó tárgy. Lil tüzetesebben megnézte őket, és kissé elsápadt. A ruha egy griffendéles jelvénnyel díszített, vörös-arany rugdalózó volt, a fémes gömb pedig egy csillogó, pörgő-forgó varázsjáték, ami néha színes felhőket eregetett.

- A játék az én művem – mondta Harry, majd apró mosolyra húzódott a szája – A rugdalózóval meg kifejezetten Pitont akartam bosszantani.

Lil egy pillanatig meredten bámult a babaruhára.

- Honnan tudtad? – kérdezte halkan, és nem mosolygott. Harry arca is elkomorult.

- Öhhm… Ne haragudjon, nem tudatosan használtam legilimenciát – mentegetőzött, és a mohos fatörzset nézte - csak amikor veszekedtek Pitonnal… önkéntelenül is elkaptam pár gondolatfoszlányt.

Lil lassan bólintott, és kényszeredetten elmosolyodott.

- Pár hónapnál tovább úgysem titkolhattam volna – jegyezte meg lassan. Harry megütközve fürkészte őt.

- Még nem mondtam el senkinek, és nem is fogom – mondta halkan - Talán…valami baj van? Úgy értem, Piton nyilván kifejtette, hogy nem alkalmas apának, de…

Lil megrázta a fejét.

- Nem erről van szó, Harry, hanem arról, hogy nem lett volna szabad ennek megtörténnie.

Harry hümmögött. A saját észrevétele szerint egyre gyakrabban „csúsztak be" ilyen balesetek – az emberek kevésbé koncentráltak a háború miatt.

- Ugyan, Lupinék is összehozták valahogy…- dünnyögte – Gondolom, Piton szakmai büszkeségét kicsit piszkálja a dolog, de ez még nem jelent semmit…

- Félreérted, Harry – morogta Lil – Félig sárkány vagyok. Nincs szükségem bájitalokra ahhoz, hogy uraljam a testem. Legalábbis, eddig azt hittem.

Harry felvonta a szemöldökét, és próbálta feldolgozni a hallottakat.

- Van ennek… valami köze Voldemort valázslatához? – kérdezte óvatosan. Lil szeme megvillant, aztán a földet nézte.

- Igen - mondta lassan – minden bizonnyal.

Harry beharapta az ajkát.

- De a gyerek… a gyerek Pitontól van? – kérdezte olyan halkan, ahogy csak tudta.

- Úgy tűnik – mondta színtelen hangon Lil.

- Úgy tűnik? Ez mégis mit jelent?

- A teszt körülbelül harmincszázalékos egyezést mutatott ki Perselussal, és körülbelül ugyanennyit velem.

Harry pislogott.

- Hogyan? – nyögte – És ez mégis mit jelent?

Lil sóhajtott.

- Valószínűleg semmit. Rossz a teszt, nem működik rendesen a negyed-sárkányoknál. A gyerek Perselusé, ez a lényeg. De sajnos azt kell mondanom, hogy Voldemort érte el azt, hogy megfoganjon, mert biztos nem az én döntésem volt.

Harry még mindig döbbenten nézett rá.

- Miért akarna ilyesmit? Mire jó ez?

- Nem tudom – dünnyögte Lil – Tényleg nem tudom.

Egy darabig hallgattak. A fatörzs túloldalán Dean és Ron összeverekedtek egy gorillával.

- Örülnék, ha ezt nem említenéd Albusnak – mondta aztán Lil – Felfújná az ügyet, de sok mindent nem tudna kitalálni ő sem.

Harry bizonytalanul bólintott. Nem tartotta jó ötletnek a titkolózást, de belátta, hogy ez most tényleg Lil ügye. Viszont enyhén szólva furcsa volt az eset.

- Arra nem gondolt… Arra nem gondolt, hogy elveteti a gyereket? – kérdezte óvatosan – Mert… mi van, ha az a harminc százalék, ami nem maguktól származik, az… valami más?

Lil a legnagyobb meglepetésére bólintott.

- Ez volt az első gondolatom – morogta – Amikor éreztem, hogy… Amikor észrevettem…

De inkább hagyjuk. Perselus lebeszélt a dologról, és neki pont ugyanannyi beleszólása van a dologba, mint nekem.

Harry felvonta a szemöldökét a félbehagyott mondatokra, de nem szólt semmit. Lil nem mondott el mindent. Hogyhogy Piton akarta megtartani a gyereket, és ő nem? Erre nem mert rákérdezni. Lehet valami, amit Lil sem neki, sem Pitonnak nem árult el, de reménykedett abban, hogy semmi életbevágóan fontos.

- Az alkunkat azért ugye nem felejti el? – kérdezte bizonytalanul, mire Lil a szemébe nézett.

- Emlékezni fogok rá, ha itt lesz az idő – jegyezte meg halkan, majd a talárjába rejtette az ajándékot, ezzel lezártnak tekintve a beszélgetést – Holnap négykor gyűlés, ne késsetek.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry ígéretéhez híven nem mondott semmit Ronéknak Lil leendő gyermekéről, de az eset elgondolkoztatta. Mi volt ezzel Voldemort célja? Mit ért el? És főleg, miért volt ennyire tanácstalan Lil? Piton ragaszkodott ahhoz, hogy megtartsa a gyereket… ez is egészen új volt Harrynek.

A hét év utolsó órája – ahogy azt Ron is felfedezte nemrég – bájitaltan volt. Harry kíváncsi volt arra, hogy mivel készül Piton, és mivel úgy hallotta, hogy eddig soha egyetlen griffendéles sem adott neki ajándékot, eredetileg nem akarta megtörni ezt a hagyományt.

Aztán meggondolta magát. Valahogy úgy érezte, hogy hét év „szenvedés" igazán megérdemel egy kis megemlékezést… Úgyhogy Dobbyval hozatott Roxmortsból egy üveg méregdrága, igen jó évjáratú Lángnyelv whiskyt, és Hermione segítségét kérte az „utómunkálatok" végrehajtásához. Az egész csütörtök délutánjukat a pince egyik üres termében töltötték, egy üst fölé hajolva: az eredmény egy kis fiolányi bájital lett, amit beletöltöttek az üvegbe.

- És mi van, hogyha nem fogadja el? – suttogta Ron az óra előtt pár perccel, mikor Harry kirakta az asztalra a bűbájok egész sorával visszazárt üveget. Teljesen eredetinek tűnt, és a nyakára akasztott üdvözlőkártya hirdette, hogy kinek szánták.

- Ugyan már – morogta Harry, mert paradox módon visszatért pár órára a jókedve – Ő mardekáros. Melyik zugalkoholista mardekáros utasítana vissza egy 1847-es évjáratú, piszok drága whiskyt?

Ron hümmögött, ekkor viszont kivágódott a pinceterem ajtaja, és beviharzott Piton. Szokása szerint ragadozómadárként futtatta végig a tekintetét a diákokon, mígnem megakadt az ártatlanul nézelődő Harrynél.

Odalépett az asztalához.

- A Roxfortban a bájital-hozzávalókon kívül tilos alkoholt tartani – jegyezte meg mézesmázos hangon, de az összeszűkített szeme szinte vidáman csillogott – Ez legalább… húsz pontjába kerül a Griffendélnek, Potter. És az üveget elveszem – mondta, majd a palackot durván megragadva egy köpönyeglobogtatással folytatta a vonulását a katedra felé.

A táblára pillanatok alatt felkerült az utolsó recept, de Harry még oda sem nézett, mert Ron morgolódva hajolt oda hozzá.

- Ez jellemző Pitonra – suttogta – Nem _elfogadja_ az ajándékát, hanem csak egyszerűen elkobozza.

Mindketten kuncogni kezdtek, mire Piton felcsattant.

- Tíz pont a Griffendéltől, Potter – mondta a szokásos hangnemével – És jobban tenné, ha a fogyatékos barátjával együtt figyelne, mert ez a bájital az utolsó esélyük, hogy átmenjenek a vizsgán.

Harry a táblára sandított, amin egy hosszú recept volt fenn, felette a bájital neve: Eszesítő Tinktúra.

- Ez valami… legális doppingszer? – kérdezte Seamus óvatosan.

- Tíz pont a Griffendéltől az ostoba kérdésért, Mr. Finnigan – jegyezte meg mellékesen Piton, elolvasva az üdvözlőkártyát az üveg nyakán – A cím egyértelművé teszi a bájital funkcióját, azt pedig egy percig sem említettem, hogy legális. Nem mintha el tudnák készíteni, de akit a használatán kapunk, az repül a vizsgákról.

Harry a recept jellemzésének utolsó mondatára pillantott _„Megjegyzés: Jelenléte a szervezetben semmilyen ismert módszerrel sem mutatható ki"_

Lassan mosolyra húzódott az ajka, és a tekintete találkozott Pitonéval, aki erre csak felvonta a szemöldökét. Míg mindenki eddig sosem tapasztalt lelkesedéssel nekiesett a főzetnek, Harry enyhe lelkiismeret-furdalással gondolt arra, hogy talán mégsem kellett volna Piton whiskyjébe Hajtisztító Bájitalt töltenie…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Az óra után mindhárman kimentek a parkba, mert úgy tudták, hogy Hagrid hajnalban megérkezett. Mivel az óriás nem tudott hoppanálni, el akarták kísérni a gyűlésre.

Ron éppen a hasát fogta a nevetéstől, ugyanis a kastélyból kiérve még látták, hogy Piton pár ellenőrző-bűbáj után kinyitotta a palackot.

- Hát, ez nagyon jó… - fulladozott. - Kíváncsi vagyok, hogy mit fog kezdeni Piton tiszta hajjal… De legalább Boldemuder professzornak tettünk egy szívességet.

- Remélem, hogy észreveszi, mielőtt meginná – morgott Hermione színpadiasan – Bár sajnos Harry túl jó munkát végzett. Azok a kendőző-bűbájok a palackon… ha nem tudnám, hogy ott vannak, sosem találnám meg.

Harry elhúzta a száját.

- Piton soha többé nem fog megbízni bennem – jegyezte meg – Nem mintha eddig bízott volna. Egyébként meddig tart a bájital hatása, Hermione?

- Egy évig, legalább – somolygott Hermione – Én is ezt használom.

Ron felvonta a szemöldökét.

- Ezek szerint évente egyszer mosol hajat? Ööö… És akkor is csak beveszel egy bájitalt? Hűh…

Hermione sértődötten felhúzta az orrát.

- Ez nem így van! Egyébként erre találták ki a mágiát, Ron Weasley! Ha nem tudnád, tisztább a hajam, mintha naponta mosnám!

Ron erre nem mert mit válaszolni: tény az, hogy Hermione haja mindig kifogástalan állapotban volt, már amennyire ez egy reménytelenül göndör hajtól lehetséges. Harry látta, hogy barátja megpróbálja kiküszöbölni a csorbát, ezért szinte hízelegve fordult Hermionéhoz.

- A hajad mindig nagyon csinos – mondta, és kissé elpirult. – Egyébként, úgy láttam, egyedül neked sikerült az Eszesítő Tinktúra. Nem akarsz nekem és Harrynek adni belőle? Neked úgysincs rá szükséged!

- Ez volt a mai óra lényege! – prüszkölt Hermione, de látszott rajta, hogy megenyhült a bóktól – Aki el tudja készíteni ezt a bájitalt, annak feltehetően nincs is rá szüksége! Különben is, Harry majdnem befejezte.

- Hmm, hogy? – nézett fel szórakozottan Harry, és rátértek a Hagrid kunyhójához vezető ösvényre – Ja! A bájital! Igen, kellett volna még pár perc, hogy besűrítsem.

Harry igazából csak felszínesen figyelt oda a beszélgetés többi részére (aminek a végén Hermione végül megígérte, hogy Ron is kap a főzetből), hanem a vadőrlak kéményéből kanyargó füstöt nézte. Lassan mosolyra húzódott a szája.

- Tényleg, Hagrid még nem tudja – dünnyögte maga elé, mire mindkét barátja ránézett.

- Mit nem tud?

Harry szinte értetlenül nézett vissza rájuk.

- Azt, hogy Dumbledore professzor nem halt meg. Csak most jöttem rá, hogy sokan ma fogják megtudni, úgy értem, a Rend többi tagja…

- Én már gondoltam erre – csicseregte Hermione – Igazából most már nincs értelme a titkolózásnak.

- Elmondjuk neki? – kérdezte Ron, de Harry megrázta a fejét.

- Semmiképpen! Legyen meglepetés!

Elkanyarodott az út, és ők elsétáltak a varázstökök mellett, majd bekopogtak az ajtón. Hamarosan karmok kopogását hallották, mintha valaki végigrohanna a szobán, majd kivágódott az ajtó, és egy diadalmas „én nyerem!"-visítással Nardan zuhant melléjük a földre.

Korag diplomatikusan leült a küszöbre.

- Nem is versenyeztünk – jegyezte meg, majd nagy komolyan Harryékre nézett – Legyetek üdvözölve! Gondolom, Rubeus Hagridot keresitek.

Ron összenézett Harryvel. Korag napról napra furcsább volt, és egyre inkább hasonlított egy bölcs, sokat megélt sárkányhoz, pedig fajának méreteivel mérve még csak fióka volt. Nardant és Horemet viszont ez nem akadályozta meg abban, hogy cseppet sem halk „Apu! Apu!"-visításokkal a kunyhó másik lakrészébe szaladjanak.

Az ajtóban nemsokára megjelent Hagrid, egy hatalmas zacskónyi jéggel takarva el a fél arcát.

- Teringettét! Már ennyi lenne az idő? – dünnyögte, amint meglátta őket.

- Mindjárt négy óra – válaszolta Harry, és gyanakodva nézte azt a zacskó jeget – Megint ellátták a bajodat az óriások?

- Csak egy kis nézeteltérés – legyintett Hagrid, de Hermione már elő is húzta a pálcáját.

- Ülj le – mondta parancsoló hangnemben – Ne is ellenkezz! Csaknem diplomás varázslók vagyunk, egy kis zúzódással még elbánunk!

Hagrid egy pillanatig gondolkozott, majd megvonta a vállát. Levette az arcáról a méretes zacskónyi jeget, mire Hermione felsikoltott.

Az óriás arcáról a bőr szinte leszakadt: a kifordult hús alatt jóformán ott fehérlett az arccsontja. Hermione hátrébb lépett, és megfogódzkodott az egyik szék háttámlájában.

- Egy kis nézeteltérés? – szipogta hisztérikusan – Hagrid, ezt a sebet NEM lehet egy vödör jéggel meggyógyítani!

- Én mondtam – jegyezte meg Korag a háttérből.

- Hát, elrepült egy-két kődarab a vita során. De Madam Pomfrey nincs a kastélyban – mondta Hagrid kicsit furcsán artikulálva – Roxmortsban vásárol.

Hermione tanácstalanul Harryre nézett

- Húsforrasztó bájital kéne, és néhány speciális bűbáj – cincogta – És ahhoz idő kell. Nem tudom most megcsinálni.

Harry biccentett, és közelebb lépett az óriáshoz.

- Én sem vagyok biztos benne – mondta - De talán tudok tenni valamit…

Nem jutott eszébe, hogy hónapokkal ezelőtt meg sem próbálkozott volna ilyesmivel, csak Ron fintorgásától és Hagrid fájdalmas felszisszenésétől kísérve visszatolta a lógó húsdarabot a helyére, és a seb határán végighúzta a pálcáját. Nem szóbeli varázs volt, amit elvégzett: inkább az akarat megtestesülésének egyik formája. Kék színű, lágyan hullámzó mágia áramlott a sebbe, és Hagrid arca nemsokára újra ép volt.

Az óriás meglepetten tapogatta az arccsontját.

- Teringettét – mosolygott – Látom, nem volt felesleges ez a hét év Roxfort…! – mondta, és miközben Hermione furcsán nézett Harryre, Hagrid hangja elfátyolosodott, és halkan szipogott egyet - Dumbledore professzor most nagyon büszke lenne rád…

Harry kényszeredetten rámosolygott Hagridra. Mintha csak tegnap lett volna, amikor kölyökként átlépte a kastély küszöbét, de jól tudta, hogy ezt a bűbájt nem itt tanították meg neki.

- Ideje indulnunk, Hagrid – jegyezte meg csendesen, mert nem tudta tovább állni az óriás büszkeségtől csillogó tekintetét.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hagridot végül nem lehetett rábeszélni arra, hogy egyedül hagyja otthon a kis sárkányokat, pedig Korag megígérte, hogy majd „kézben tartja az ügyeket". Ezért heten vágtak neki az útnak a vadkanos kapuhoz. A kapunál találkoztak Lillel és Pitonnal, így végül együtt hoppanáltak: Hermione Hagridot vitte át, Harry és Lil pedig a sárkányokat. Piton mintha bosszankodott volna a társaság miatt, de nem szólt semmit – a haja viszont gyanúsan tisztának nézett ki, és ez vigyorgások egész sorozatát váltotta ki Ronból.

A következő pillanatban elérkeztek az erdő elmosódott körvonalaihoz. Harry még egyszer átfutotta magában a meghívó szövegét, aztán együtt beléptek a mágikus térbe.

- Fura, hogy McGalagony professzor ide hívta össze a találkozót – jegyezte meg Hagrid dünnyögve – Nem értem. Igazán nem értem… Azóta nem használjuk, hogy Dumbledore professzor… - Itt megakadt, és alig leplezett haraggal Pitonra nézett.

Piton mormogott valamit a háttérben, de egy hangos szóval sem méltatta Hagrid halálos fenyegetésnek is beillő pillantását. Nardan és Horem előreszaladtak a réten, és a kora tavaszi virágok nagy részét összekuszálva pillangókra vadásztak. Korag halkan morgott Piton mellett, és közben a férfira sandított, mintha az arckifejezését is le akarná utánozni.

Ahogy felértek a kaptatón, egy nagyobb társaságot pillantottak meg a ház előtt: koboldok egy csoportja ácsorgott összefont karokkal, Goron, és néhány más kentaur pedig egymással beszélgettek. Dobby meg egy-két házimanó tőlük távolabb állt, míg néhány feltűnően sápadt ember, köztük Lupin Ampókkal vitatkozott.

Rendtagok egy másik csoportja beszélgetett halkan, közöttük Tonks, Mr és Mrs Weasley, Bill, Mordon, és Shacklebolt. Egy magas, hosszú hajú varázsló ált háttal Harryéknek, és Elanorral beszélt éppen, McGalagony társaságában. Harry azonnal felismerte Dumbledore-t a gesztenyebarna hajban futó néhány ősz tincsről, és észrevétlenül Hagridra pillantott, akinek viszont még nem tűnt fel semmi.

Hamarosan mindenki észrevette az érkezőket. Mrs Weasley nyomban átölelte a három griffendélest, és Dumbledore is megfordult. Félhold-keretes szemüvege felett mosolyogva nézett rájuk, majd Hagridhoz lépett.

- Örülök, hogy ismét találkozhatunk – hunyorgott, és megszorította a döbbent óriás kezét.

Harry somolyogva figyelte, ahogy Hagrid ereiben szinte megfagy a vér, és megremeg a döbbenettől. Tágra nyílt szemekkel nézett a varázslóra, aki ugyan sokkal fiatalabb volt, mint amilyennek ismerte, de az iskolai éveiből nagyon is jól emlékezett erre az arcra.

- Dumbledore professzor… – suttogta hitetlenkedve.

- Igen, Hagrid – mosolygott a mágus – Ez egy hosszú történet, de…

- Dumbledore professzor! – ordította most már Hagrid, és széles mosoly terült el az arcán – TUDTAM! Tudtam, hogy nem halhat meg! MAGA egyszerűen NEM halhat meg!

Azzal se szó, se beszéd, felkapta a varázslót, és szinte eufórikus örömben magához szorította. Elanor felnevetett.

- Eh, Hagrid, tegyél le – nyögte Dumbledore, miközben a szemüvege félig lecsúszott az orráról.

- Oh, bocsánat… - szabadkozott remegő hangon az óriás, de jól láthatóan azt sem tudta, hogy mi történik körülötte. A szeméből potyogtak a könnyek, és le kellett ülnie.

- Harry… Láttad ezt? Láttad ezt? – mondta dadogva – El sem hiszem… Hogyan lehetséges ez?

Harry megpaskolta az óriás vállát, amit így ülve pont elért.

- Bevallom, én már egy jó ideje tudom – mondta – De hadititok volt.

- És a részletekre nem most térnék ki – tette hozzá Dumbledore mosolyogva, majd a köpenyét elrendezve gyanakodva megtapogatta a bordáit – Nagyon sok megbeszélnivalónk van, és ez nem a legfontosabb.

- Ravasz, vén róka, mi? – dünnyögte Mordon Hagridnak – Szépen átvert minket.

Dumbledore arcán egy mosoly suhant át a megjegyzésre, de aztán az összegyűlt társaság elé sétált, és végigfuttatta a szemét az egybegyűlteken. Majd mosolyogva széttárta a karját, mintha a Roxforti diákokat köszöntené az évnyitón.

- Köszönöm, hogy mindnyájan eljöttek – fogott bele – Úgy látom, immár teljes a létszám. Maga a tény, hogy most itt vannak, együtt egy közös gyűlésen, ez ellenségünk legnagyobb rémálma, és veszte is egyben. Rég volt példa ilyen szövetségre. Rég volt példa ilyen összetartásra, de ugyancsak rég fenyegetett minket ekkora veszély. A világunk egészét fenyegeti az a kór, amit Voldemort terjeszt. – Sokan felszisszentek a név hallatán, de Dumbledore zavartalanul folytatta – De sokan vagyunk, akik ezt nem engedik elterjedni. Legtöbben maguk közül főnixként találkoztak velem, amint Harry Potter nevében összegyűjtöttem a népeink küldöttségét, de abban is biztos vagyok, hogy emberként is sokan emlékeznek rám.

Firenze és Goron biccentett, ahogyan Ampók is, és mindannyian néma csendben figyelték a mágus szavait.

- Az, hogy most itt lehetek, egy ifjúkori hibám eredménye, amivel nem akarom untatni a társaságot. A lényeg az, hogy itt maradtam, egyedül azért, hogy együtt vívjuk meg a küszöbön álló csatát.

Halk morgolódás támadt.

- Honnan tudhatjuk, hogy tényleg nyílt csata lesz? – kérdezte Goron – Eddig csak merényleteket követett el az az unikornis-gyilkos, de nyíltan nem volt mersze ellenünk szegülni.

Dumbledore biccentett.

- Ez valóban így van. De jó okunk van feltételezni, hogy be akar törni a Roxfortba, ahogy azt már meg is tette egyszer.

Újból morajlás támadt, a kentaurok jól emlékeztek az esetre.

- Mégis, mi az, ami miatt ennyire szüksége van a kastélyra? – nézett fel ravaszul Ampók – Ismerem a sötét varázslókat. Két dolog motiválja őket: a pénz és a hatalom. Ott vajon melyiket találná meg?

Dumbledore egy pillanatra elgondolkozott, majd Harry legnagyobb döbbenetére őszintén válaszolt.

- Mindkettőt.

A koboldok izgatott sutyorgásba kezdtek, de a mágus egy intéssel elhallgatatta őket.

- És egyiket sem – folytatta – Olyan kincs van ott, amit csak jó célra szabad használni, és ember egyedül nem birtokolhatja.

- Mégis, miről lenne szó? – nézett le rá Goron – Mi van az erdőmben elrejtve, amiről én nem tudok?

Dumbledore végignézett rajtuk, majd a tekintete megállapodott Harryn és Lilen.

- Én már nem vagyok illetékes ennek a kérdésnek a megválaszolására – mondta végül – Beszéljenek azok, akik most felelősek a kincsért.

Minden szem rájuk szegeződött, Harry pedig kezdte magát kellemetlenül érezni. Lilre sandított, de a nő egy finom mozdulattal megrázta a fejét.

- Semmi kedvem beszélni – mormogta neki – Csinálj valamit.

- Harry? – nézett rá az igazgató, mire ő végül biccentett. Az egész társaság pillantásától kísérve odasétált Dumbledore mellé, közben azon morfondírozott, hogy mi célja van ezzel a mágusnak.

Dumbledore végül Harry vállára tette a kezét.

- Harry Potter az örökösöm sok szempontból – mondta – Számos olyan feladatot oldott már meg, amivel magam is nehezen birkóztam volna meg. Így nem féltem rábízni a Roxfort titkainak őrzését sem, amibe Harry most önöket is beavatja.

Harry összevonta a szemöldökét. Rosszul eset neki a dicséret, és a mágus keze szinte égette a vállát, de igyekezett elfojtani a negatív érzéseit. Végül Dumbledore szemébe nézett, mintha azt kérdezné, „Mennyit mondhatok el?", amire a varázsló mosolyogva bólintott, jelezve, hogy „Mindent".

Harry ekkor az egybegyűltekhez fordult, akik szinte lélegzetvisszafojtva figyelték: Mrs Weasley a meghatottságtól csillogó tekintettel, Hagrid pedig még mindig értetlenül.

- A kincs, amiről szó van, nem a miénk – fogott bele végül, és maga is meglepetten tapasztalta, hogy mennyire más, felnőttes a hangja – Sem ember, sem kobold nem lehet a tulajdonosa, mert rögtön értéktelenné válik. Runahor leszármazottjai őrizhetik csak.

Halk morajlás futott végig a sorokon.

- Runahor kincse? – szólt közbe Ampók – Az elátkozott kriladit, amit a sárkányok őriznek? Ez csak mese!

- Nem az. Én is láttam – jegyezte meg halkan Harry. – Ezek a kövek tartják fenn a Roxfort pajzsait, és Runahor ma élő utódja felügyeli a varázslatokat.

Goron idegesen járkálni kezdett.

- Gishart volna az? A föld mélyében élő sárkány? – morogta - Sosem tudtam, hogy tűzkövet őriz, és már évek óta nem láttam, pedig hajdan jó barátom volt.

- Ő sajnos már halott – felelte csendesen Harry – Ekkor jöttünk rá, hogy Voldemort tud a kőről, és meg akarja szerezni magának. Ha ez sikerül, akkor egyetlen varázslattal képes megszabadulni mindenkitől, aki neki nem tetszik.

Kisebb hangzavar támadt, egyedül Kingsley töprengett összevont szemöldökkel.

- Most a Három Kor Erejéről beszélsz, Harry?

- Igen – felelte Harry bizonytalanul, meglepődve Kingsley tudásán.

- Hogy akarja Tudjukki megszerezni a köveket? – fűzte tovább a szót az auror – Egyedül nem használhatja. Szüksége van egy sárkányra a Másodkorból, azok pedig nem engedik a tömegpusztítást.

Harry egy pillantást vetett Lilre, aztán válaszolt.

- Ez sajnos nem így van. Gyakorlatilag bármilyen mágikus hüllőt használhat, ami elég intelligens, mondjuk egy Baziliskust. De még az is lehet, hogy ő maga elég a varázslathoz, hiszen alig van benne valami emberi.

Goron türelmetlenül toppantott.

- Egy pillanat. Azt mondta a fiú, hogy Gishart halott. Akkor ki őrzi most a köveket? Ki figyel a kastélyra?

Harry egy pillantást vetett Dumbledore-ra. Vajon tényleg komolyan gondolta a mágus, hogy mondjanak el mindent?

- Nincs értelme a titoktartásnak – vetette közbe Dumbledore, mintha kitalálta volna a gondolatait – Voldemort úgyis tud már mindent, ami itt elhangozhat – mondta, azzal a többeikhez fordult – Gishart egyetlen élő lánya őrzi most a köveket, aki történetesen egyben az unokahúgom is. Felteszem, hogy szinte már mindenki tud a félsárkány mivoltáról.

Többen most Lilre néztek, aki szobormerev arccal állta a pillantásaikat.

- De attól tartok, ez most nem lesz elég – folytatta Dumbledore – Jó okunk van feltételezni, hogy Voldemort minden bűbájunk ellenére képes bejutni a kastélyba.

Halk zúgolódás támadt, Dobby félve lelapította a füleit, és teniszlabda-szemeit idegesen forgatva szinte kétségbeesetten sipította közbe.

- De hogyan, uram? Ha Miss Boldemuder sárkány, akkor Miss Boldemudernek látnia kell a bejövők Igaz Természetét…

- És látom is – szólt közbe Lil, először a beszélgetés folyamán, mire mindenki elhallgatott – Látok minden egyes lepkét, vagy erdei vadat, ami átlépi a Roxfort határait. Látom, ha valaki Százfűlé-főzetet, vagy akármilyen más szemfényvesztő varázslatot használ. Tudnám, ha Voldemort kísérelné meg a belépést, és megakadályoznám.

- Miért van szükség akkor a mi nyilainkra? – fordult Goron Dumbledore-hoz – Ez nekem elég jó védelemnek tűnik.

Dumbledore lassan megrázta a fejét.

- Sajnos azt kell mondanom, hogy Voldemort bármennyit is mutatott eddig az erejéből, az semmi sem volt a valódi tudásához képest. Gyanakszunk, hogy ki tud játszani még egy ilyen védelmet is. Az unokahúgom csak félig sárkány: tartok tőle, hogy ezt a gyengeségét használja ki valahogy. Már egy ideje nem adott hírt magáról. Talán erőt gyűjt, vagy hadsereget, de semmi esetre sem tétlen. Ezért mi sem voltunk azok. Hagrid öt óriást a mi oldalunkra állított, Lupin miniszter úr pedig nagy hatással van a vérfarkas barátainkra, akiknek a fizikai erejére és varázstudására is nagy szükségünk van – körbejáratta a tekintetét a társaságon, mintha egyenként akarna mindenkit meggyőzni - Minden faj különleges képességei a hasznunkra lehetnek, így a kobold uraké és a házimanóké is, a kentaurok varázsnyilairól nem is beszélve. Még a Roxforti sellők is velünk vannak…

Goron ekkor dühösen toppantott.

- Emberek! – fújtatta megvetően – Ez jellemző rájuk! Csak akkor kellünk nekik, ha segítségre van szükségük!

Némelyik kobold egyetértően bólogatott, Dumbeldore viszont szomorúan megszólalt.

- Azzal gyanúsítasz, barátom, hogy csupán kihasznállak téged?

Goron zavartan elhallgatott, de Harryben felfortyant a düh.

- Hát nem értik, hogy közös érdekünk megvédeni a Roxfortot? – csattant fel – És nem bizonyítottuk már eddig is, hogy hajlandóak vagyunk a változtatásokra? Úgy tudom, hogy Lupin ingyenessé tette a Fakasölőfű-főzetet, és támogatást adott a kentaur-iskolára. Az új kereskedelmi törvény pedig most van készülőben! – többen lesütötték a szemüket, köztük Goron is – Ha a Roxfort elpusztul, azzal nyoma vész a világunknak és a szövetségünknek is. Egyikük se gondolja, hogy Voldemorttól több jogot remélhet: ő nem vesz emberszámba senkit, akinek nem vértiszta varázslók az ősei legalább tíz nemzedékig! Az egyedüli esélyünk a szövetség.

Csend követte a szavait. Dumbledore hunyorogva ránézett, és bólintott, hogy jól beszélt. Végül Goron tett egy lépést előre.

- Inkább kilehelném a lelkem, minthogy átadjam egy sötét mágusnak a Rengeteget. Én veled tartok, Harry Potter, ahogyan korábban is szavamat adtam.

- Köszönöm, Goron – válaszolt kicsit rekedten Harry, majd Ampókra pillantott, aki szintén bólintott. Dumbledore ekkor elmosolyodott, és összefűzte a hosszú ujjait.

- Akkor talán itt az ideje, hogy megbeszéljük a haditervet.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mindezek és a beharangozott veszély ellenére a következő napok is békességben teltek el: egyedül Harry szívében dúlt a háború. Alig vette elő a könyveit, pedig tudta, hogy még azzal is jól járna, legalább másra koncentrálna. Egy hét is eltelt (Hermione ezalatt mindent legalább kétszer átolvasott) mire rávette magát, hogy belekezdjen az átváltoztatástan elméleti részébe.

Megkérdezte Hermionét, hogy van-e olyan kikötés, hogy a varázslatokat verbálisan kell elvégezni, és megkönnyebbülten vette tudomásul, hogy nincsen, bár a lány váltig állította, hogy nyilván csak véletlenül felejtették ki a szabályzatból.

A tanulás és a merényletek hiánya végül sikeresen elvonta Harry figyelmét is. Szinte képes volt érdeklődést mutatni, amikor kihirdették a vizsgabizottság három tagját: Griselda Marchbanks, Harold Hopkins, és Albert Grünwald vállalták el idén a feladatot.

- A régi gárda – jegyezte meg Hermione jólértesülten, és kissé sápadtan – Azt mondják, hogy Hopkins professzor kegyetlen vizsgáztató…

Harryt nem érdekelte különösebben a dolog, de Ron idegeskedése akarva-akaratlan rá is átragadt. Általában együtt tanultak, bár Hermione ehhez hasonló siránkozásaitól meg tudott volna őrülni:

- Oh, te jó ég… Mik azok a Scepultus-bűbájok? Emlékszem rá, hogy említettük két éve… Ja, az csak átváltoztatástan-szakkörön volt. Csak a mesterképzésen tanítják…

Az ilyen mondatokat általában Ron felháborodott hörgése követte, de legtöbbször azért meg tudott bocsátani Hermionénak – leginkább a frissítő bájitalok miatt, amit direkt a felkészülésre főzött.

Hermione szorosan megkötött készülési tervének köszönhetően tűrhetően haladtak – bár Harry és Ron csak azt voltak hajlandóak megtanulni, ami feltétlenül szükséges volt. A felkészülésre szánt négy hét végül lassan eltelt: eközben egyre melegebb lett az idő, és a Roxfortosok nagy része vágyakozó pillantásokat vetett a parkra a kastélyablakokból.

A vizsgák közeledtével azonban beindult a szokásos cserekereskedelem a puskázási technikák és a teljesítménynövelő bájitalok terjesztésében. A „jó öreg roxforti" szokásokhoz híven ebben az évben is kiborultak néhányan a vizsgák mennyisége miatt, de Madam Pomfrey szokatlanul elnéző volt ezekben a napokban, ha nyugtató bájitalt kértek tőle.

Végül eljött a vizsga két hete, aminek több látható jele is volt. Hermione alig evett valamit, és egyre sápadtabb volt, Ron pedig szinte úgy járkált, akár egy kísértet. Az első vizsga előtti vasárnap megérkeztek a bizottság tagjai: McGalagony üdvözölte őket a vacsoránál, majd minden tanárral kezet fogtak.

Harryék már ismerték Marchbanks professzort, de Hopkins és Grünwald csak idén tértek vissza a vizsgabizottságba. Grünwald köpcös varázsló volt, kedves mosollyal, de Hopkins mintha McGalagony mása lett volna, csak férfiban. Összeszűkített szemmel nézett végig a diákokon, mintha leendő áldozatait keresné.

- Rosszul vagyok ettől a fickótól – jegyezte meg mellette Ron halkan, mire Harry megvonta a vállát. Épp azon gondolkozott ugyanis, hogy hogy bír el Hagrid öt óriással az erdőben, és ebbe a képbe már nem fért bele Hopkins vagy Grünwald.

- Mi is lesz az első vizsgánk? – kérdezte Hermionétól, amire felháborodott pillantás volt a válasz.

- Gyógynövénytan – sziszegte végül a lány. – Holnap! Reggel kilenckor! És addig még át kell néznem a Magváltó Cserjéket!

Harry jobbnak látta, ha nem fűz több megjegyzést Hermione hisztériába hajló hangneme miatt. Inkább gyorsan befejezte a vacsorát, és csatlakozott Ronékhoz, akiknek amúgy is elment az étvágya.

- Nyugi, Hermione – mondta végül a lánynak, amint a toronyba értek – Aludj inkább, hagyd azokat a magvaváltó izéket.

Hermione erre csak prüszkölve megrázta a fejét, majd a lányok lakrészébe rohant. Ron megvonta a vállát.

- Én már túl ideges és fáradt vagyok tanulni – jegyezte meg – Egyszerűen nem tudok még öt percet azokkal a gazokkal eltölteni. Különben is, a bájitaltan miatt jobban aggódom.

Harry biccentett.

- Jah, az szerdán lesz. Jó móka, igazán.

- Mi lenne, ha játszanánk valamit? Sakkot, mondjuk?

Harry szórakozottan bólintott, és a parkot fürkészte az ablakon keresztül. Vajon miért nem történt eddig semmi? Túl gyanús volt a csend.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A gyógynövénytan-vizsgát végül minden baj nélkül letették – legalábbis az elméleti részét. Délután, amikor a gyakorlatira került sor, végre kiismerhették a vizsgabizottságot. Grünwald teljesen ártalmatlan volt, Marchbanks is csak pár kérdést tett fel, de Hopkins nagyon megizzasztotta a társaságot, és Harry élt a gyanúval, hogy a griffendélesekkel kifejezetten gonoszkodó.

- Anya azt mondta, hogy régen mardekáros volt – mondta Ron a vizsga után – És auror is. Mesterfokozata van SVK-ból. Így már nem csodálom, hogy valami olyan gazt kérdezett tőlem, amit még soha nem láttam…

- Velem is elég szemét volt – jegyezte meg Harry – De nem lehetünk mindig mázlisták a vizsgabizottsággal.

Hermione nem szólt semmit. Tőle nem tudott olyat kérdezni Hopkins, amit ne tudott volna megválaszolni.

- Várjátok csak ki, hogy mi lesz majd SVK-n – jegyezte meg aztán borúlátón – Az a szakterülete. A vizsga előtt mondta, hogy a gyógynövényekhez szinte nem is ért.

Sajnálatos módon a „szinte nem is ért hozzá" kategória Harold Hopkins esetében kimerítette a „diplomám van belőle, és épp csak nem olvasok minden folyóiratot a témáról" – kategóriát. Sokszor a vizsgabizottság többi tagjának kellett visszafognia, amint belekötött Harry Bőrszínváltó Bájitalába, vagy ki akarta dobni Hermione gondosan felszeletelt hozzávalóit, mondván, hogy szabálytalanul mágiát és nem kést használt a daraboláshoz.

- Ez a fickó nem ismeri véletlenül Pitont? – nyögte Ron, ahogy szinte remegve kifordultak a pinceteremből – Eltéveszthetetlen a stílusa.

Harry mormogott.

- Most már én is aggódok, hogy mi lesz, ha majd „ért valamihez".

A vizsgákra egyébiránt sok tanár bejött megfigyelőként, legtöbbször a házvezető tanárok. Harry meg volt győződve arról, hogy Piton csak azért jelent meg asztronómia-írásbelin, hogy összezavarja és rettegésben tartsa a griffendéleseket, Lil viszont helyrebillentette az egyensúlyt. Cukorkát osztogatott a vizsga előtt (amibe Harry meggyőződése szerint került valamilyen teljesen illegális bájital is, ugyanis furcsamód emlékezni kezdett a Jupiter összes holdjának a nevére), és mindenkihez volt pár biztató szava.

Amikor péntek este megcsinálták az asztronómia gyakorlati részét is, mindannyian holtfáradtan mentek el aludni. Harryt csak az vigasztalta, hogy túlvoltak a bájitaltanon. Már csak a bűbájtan, átváltoztatástan és SVK maradt – három igencsak rizikós tantárgy, de Harry mégis optimista maradt.

A bűbájtant még szerencsésen átvészelték. Harry megbűvölt egy doboznyi furulyát, amelyek egymással versenyezve eljátszották az angol himnuszt – még Hopkins sem tudott belekötni. Ron kicsit kevesebb szerencsével járt, de pont azt a feladatot kapta, amit előző nap gyakorolt. Szinte tökéletesen működött a kiábrándító-bűbája: csak a füle maradt ki a varázslatból, de Marchbanks megnyugtatta, hogy ez semmit sem von le a bűbáj értékéből.

Hermione természetesen itt is remekelt: bár a fiúk nem látták, hogy mit kellett csinálnia, magabiztosan mosolyogva jött ki a teremből.

A szerdai átváltoztatástan-tesztje valószínűleg százhúsz százalékos lett a lánynak – Harry legalábbis erre következtetett a több mint tíz teleírt lapból. A gyakorlati résznél ismét csak Hopkinssal gyűlt meg a bajuk: Hermionét annyira kiborította, hogy szinte elsírta magát. Szerencsére ott volt McGalagony, aki visszafogott hangon közölte a szikár, sólyom-tekintetű professzorral, hogy a Gondolkodó Üveg-transzformációk jelenleg is kutatás tárgyát képzik, és nem volt része az idei tananyagnak. Harry az egyik transzformációt csak nonverbálisan tudta elvégezni, és ezért Hopkins egy gyanúsan rövid megjegyzést írt a neve mellé.

Mindhárman megkönnyebbülten léptek ki végül az átváltoztatástan-teremből, bár Hermione szinte egész testében remegett.

- Nyugi, van egy teljes napunk pihenni SVK előtt, és az az utolsó vizsgánk – mondta Ron, aki tényleg felvidult a gondolattól. Hermionét viszont ez nem vigasztalta.

- Ron Weasley, te is nagyon jól tudod, hogy hányast kaptam SVK-ból az RBF-en!

Ron felvonta a szemöldökét.

- Aha… Hogy ez a baj – mondta, majd váltottak Harryvel egy jelentőségteljes pillantást, aztán hagyták, hadd morgolódjon tovább a lány.

Péntek reggel Hermione karikás szemekkel jött le reggelizni, de nem evett semmit, csak egy kis narancslét gyűrt le, meg egy erősítő bájitalt, ami még legális volt. A vizsga teszt részét délelőtt írták, de a kérdéssor olyan hosszú volt, hogy mindhárman kifutottak az időből.

- Az utolsó kérdést csak félig tudtam befejezni – siránkozott Hermione, de senki sem kommentálta.

- Kéne kérnünk Boldemuder professzortól abból a cukorkából – nyögte Ron – Teljesen le van amortizálva az agyam…

- Ott lesz a gyakorlati vizsgán – mondta Harry, és magába erőltetett pár kanál levest – Legalábbis, megígérte.

Lil valóban megjelent az SVK-tanterem előtt, és hozta a doboz cukrot is.

- Vegyetek kettőt is – suttogta Harryéknek – Lehetőleg még mielőtt Perselus befut.

Ron vigyorgott, és kivették a cukrot. Harry Hermionéba is beleerőltetett egyet, és ő is evett. Rögtön megérezte a jótékony hatását.

- Ne hagyjátok, hogy az a Hopkins összezavarjon titeket – biccentett Lil a társaságnak – Okos gyerekek vagytok, mind át fogtok menni a vizsgán.

Ekkor viszont megérkezett a bizottság három tagja, McGalagony és a házvezető tanárok kíséretében.

- Arra kérem önöket, hogy az előző vizsgához hasonlóan járjanak el – mondta McGalagony – Szólítani fogunk minden vizsgázót, névsorrendben – azzal a professzorasszony és a vizsgáztatók bevonultak a terembe.

Természetesen ismét „Hannah, Abbott" volt az első vizsgázó, aki kezdte már nagyon rosszul viselni ezt a szerepet. Kijönni senkit sem láttak, mert a terem másik szobájába kellett átmenniük azoknak, akik végeztek. Hermione falfehéren ácsorgott mindaddig, amíg nem szólította őt Lil. Ekkor viszont elszántan ment be az ajtón. Harry nem volt túlságosan ideges: ha az eddigieket túlélte, ez is menni fog valahogy.

Hanyagul a falnak dőlve várta, hogy mikor szólítják. Végül Lil kijött, és biccentett felé.

- Te jössz, Harry – jegyezte meg komoran, majd mikor Harry a közelébe ért, odasúgta neki:

- Vigyázz Hopkinssal. Ritka szemét kedvében van ma.

Harry jobban örült volna, ha Lil nem teszi ezt a megjegyzést, mert ebben a pillanatban ő is elkezdett izgulni. Szinte lámpalázasan állt meg a bizottság előtt, Lil pedig leült mögötte Piton mellé.

- Á, Mr Potter – mosolygott Marchbanks – Remélem, hasonlóan szép eredményeket láthatunk magától, mint az RBF-en.

Harry kényszeredett mosollyal biccentett, és óvatosan ráemelte a tekintetét Hopkins professzorra. A férfi összeszűkített szemmel vizslatta őt.

- Jómagam is kíváncsi vagyok, hogy mit tud – jegyezte meg, jéghideg hangon – Bemelegítésképpen, szeretném látni a híres patrónusát.

Harry biccentett, de rájött, hogy elég nehéz egy boldog emlékre koncentrálnia, de végülis meglett. Ginnyre gondolt, ahogy megbocsátott neki. Meglendítette a pálcáját.

- _Expecto Partonum!_ – kiáltotta, de izgatottságában eltúlozta a bűbájt: tucatnyi sasforma madár röppent ki a pálcájából, a szarvas helyett. Marchbanks elismerően nézett, Grünwald még tapsolt is, de Hopkins megrázta a fejét.

- Nem azt kértem, hogy dicsekedjen, hanem azt, hogy varázsoljon – mondta keményen, és a pergamenjére egy rövid bejegyzést írt – A varázsló erénye az észrevétlen tehetség.

Harry ugyan nem sok értelmét látta az utóbbi mondatnak, de bölcsen hallgatott.

- Bocsánat. Majd igyekszem – jegyezte meg halkan.

- Jó – vakkantotta Hopkins – Akkor térjünk rá a komolyabb témákra. Mondja meg nekünk, hogy hogyan lehet kivédeni a halálos átkot.

A vizsgabizottság másik két tagja rosszallóan nézett rá, de ez nem zavarta Hopkinst.

- A halálos átkot nem lehet kivédeni – válaszolt Harry.

A varázsló előredőlt.

- Már ezért a mondatáért meg kellene buktatnom – mondta mézesmázosan – Hiszen maga az élő példa rá, Mr Potter.

Harryben felfortyant a düh.

- Az lehet, de nem tisztázott a módja…

- Van viszont tisztázott módja is. Erre nem tanították meg? – kérdezte Hopkins szinte élvezettel – Mi lesz, ha egyszer valamelyik sötét varázsló használja ezt az átkot, és maga ott fog nézni, mint borjú az új kapura?

Harry elfordította a tekintetét, és Lilre sandított.

- Meg ne próbáljon legilimenciát használni – dörrent rá Hopkins.

- Nem akartam.

- Maga ért a legilimenciához? – kérdezte izgatottan Grünwald – Nahát, ez igazán izgalmas! Inkább erről kéne kérdezni, nem gondolod, Harold?

Hopkins viszont fel sem nézett rá.

- A tételsorban benne van, hogy „Főbenjáró átkok, és a védekezés lehetőségei". És én hallani akarom a válaszom.

Harry jól tudta, hogy miről beszél a férfi. Látta, amint Aberforth és Voldemort is kivédte a halálos átkokat a Bukura-tónál. Akkor elgondolkozott ezen, és valahol, a lelkének mélyén tudta hogy mi történik.

- Van egy ellenátok. A _Prioridavra_.

Többen összerezzentek erre, Hopkins viszont biccentett.

- Fejtse ki, és mutassa be.

McGalagony ekkor felpattant a székéről.

- De kérem… Ez egyáltalán nem volt része a tananyagnak… És hogyan tudná megmut…

Ekkor viszont Harry közbevágott. Nem akarta megadni azt az örömet ennek a senkinek, hogy lehúzhatja a pontszámait SVK-n. Tudta a megoldást, bár abban is biztos volt, hogy nem ő tanulta meg.

- A Prioridavra csak azért nem főbenjáró átok, mert egy főbenjáró átok az előfeltétele – fogott bele – Aki a halálos átokkal embert öl, az később felidézheti ennek a gyilkosságnak az árnyalakját, a Priori Incantatem-hez hasonló bűbájjal. Ez az árnyalak képes elnyelni egy Adava Kedavrát. Mindenki csak annyi halálos átkot tud kivédeni, amennyit elkövetett. Éppen ezért, nem tudom bemutatni.

- Igaza van Harold – szólt közbe szigorúan Marchbanks, miközben Hopkins összeszűkített szemmel mustrálta – Térjünk át más témára, Mr Potter. Kérem, mutasson be nekünk néhány pajzsbűbájt.

Harry szinte oda sem figyelve megidézte a legerősebb pajzsait, és mialatt Grünwald pár támadó-bűbájjal ellenőrizte, végig Hopkinst figyelte. A férfi megvetően, szinte gúnyosan nézett vissza rá. Harry ezután bemutatott pár hátráltató ártást. Hopkins elhúzta a szája szélét, majd egyre nehezebbeket kért tőle.

- És hogyan védekezik inferusok ellen? – vetette közbe érdeklődő tekintettel – Vagy a védekezésnél van jobb eszköz is?

Harry tekintete újra találkozott az övével. A hideg, acélkék szemekben Harry észrevett valamit: egy tűnő érzést, egy oszló gondolatot, de ott volt. Világosan látta. A felismerés úgy futott végig minden csigolyáján, mintha áramot vezettek volna a testébe. A válla megfeszült, és felkapta a pálcáját.

- _Capitulatus_! – kiáltotta, és a férfi felé intett, aki viszont már felvont pajzsot viselt.

- Na de Mr. Potter! – sikította Marchbanks és McGalagony egyszerre, Lil pedig felpattant. Harry nem figyelt rájuk. Egyedül a férfit nézte, és újabb átokra lendítette a pálcáját.

- Jó, nagyon jó – duruzsolta Hopkins, majd váratlanul felkacagott, és gomolygó, fekete füst kíséretében eltűnt.

Harry átka célt tévesztve a falnak csapódott.

- Mi volt ez? – sikoltotta az igazgatónő szinte hisztérikusan.

- Voldemort – válaszolt Harry halkan, és megszorította a pálcáját. – Ő nem Hopkins, hanem Voldemort. Bejutott a kastélyba.

Lil az ablaknak támaszkodott és elsápadt. Senki nem mozdult.

- Hogy történhetett ez meg? – kérdezte remegő hangon McGalagony, de Harry nem válaszolt. Nyelt egyet.

- Minden diákot gyűjtsön össze a Nagyteremben – mondta határozottan az idősödő boszorkánynak, aki egyetlen hanggal sem tiltakozott.

- A kisebbek még órán vannak – jegyezte meg sápadtan. Harry türelmetlenül biccentett.

- Igen… sietnünk kell! Mr Grünwald, segítene nekünk?

A köpcös varázsló szó nélkül bólintott, és az idősödő Marchbanksszet támogatva kisiettek a teremből McGalagonnyal. Harry hallotta, amint az igazgatónő tájékoztatja a kint lévőket, majd Lil felé fordult. A nő az ablaknál állt, és Piton most odalépett mögé.

- Jól vagy? – kérdezte halkan. Lil megfordult. Az arca sápadt volt, és megremegett.

- Nem láttam – nyögte – Nem láttam őt…

Azzal a boszorkány arca eltorzult, és lecsúszott a fal mellett. Az egész teste megremegett, és felordított. Piton elsápadt, és letérdelt mellé, majd Harry is odaugrott.

- Fussatok – nyögte Lil – Tűnjetek… innen…

Azzal a hangja hörgésbe mélyült, és a bőrét fekete pikkelyek döfték át. Piton villámgyors mozdulattal előszedte a talárjából zöld bájitalt, amit Harry már korábban is látott.

- Lépj hátrébb, Potter!

- Mi történik most? – szegezte a kérdést értetlenül Pitonnak, csak azután válaszolt, miután a zöld bájitalt a nő vérébe varázsolta.

- Átváltozás – morogta, majd elfordította a nő arcát. A pikkelyek nem húzódtak vissza – A kénköves pokolba, Potter, tűnj már el innen!

- Nem! – ordította Harry – Tudnom kell, mi van vele!

- Mondom, átváltozik! – kiabálta vissza Piton – Felborul az egyensúly! Nem egyszerű sárkány lesz, hanem egy hibrid, irányíthatatlan ösztönlény, úgyhogy FOGD BE, ha nincs ötleted!

Harry zihálva hátrébb húzódott, és nem szólt semmit. Némán nézte a boszorkány fájdalomtól vonagló testét, majd az arcát, amint kezdi elveszteni minden emberi jellegét. Piton egy újabb adag Draconitas után elővett még egyet, de ennek tartalmát a levegőbe öntötte, és lebegtetni kezdte a pálcájával.

- Talán ki kell javítanom egy összetevőt – mondta szokatlanul remegő, szinte kétségbeesett hangon, és egy marék fekete port szórt a lebegő bájitalba.

- Piton… - kezdte el Harry halkan – Professzor, mi történik, ha átváltozik?

- Elveszítjük – lehelte Piton és összeszorította a fogát – Hogy történhetett ez? Hogy…? Ez… lehetetlen!

Harry ránézett a boszorkányra. Már nem a nőt látta, hanem fekete karmokat, fényes pikkelyeket és borotvaéles fogakat. Látszott, hogy Lil az emberi akaratának utolsó cseppjeivel küzd. Már nem volt idejük, és ezen Piton egyik bájitala sem segíthetett.

- Meg fog támadni minket – mondta halkan – Ezért szólt, hogy fussunk.

- FOGD BE, POTTER!

- Már nem tehet semmit! Ezt Voldemort akarta így! Valahogy… elérte, hogy…

- Ne szólj többet, és tűnj el! – hörögte Piton, a kétségbeeséstől eltorzult arccal.

- Piton…

- Tűnj már EL! NEM hagyom itt!

- Én meg magát nem hagyom itt! – ordított vissza Harry. A földön fekvő lény, aki valaha Lil volt, felüvöltött. Egy gyors, dinamikus mozdulattal felpattant, és a hátát begörbítve támadni készült. Valóban nem sárkány volt: annál valami ősibb, elemibb. Mintha a pokol egyik démona szabadult volna el.

- Nem… - suttogta Piton – Nem lehet…

A lény tétovázott. Pitont nézte, és valami visszatartotta. Megfordult, majd az ablakot áttörve az üres légbe vetette magát. Harry még látta, ahogy kitárja a szárnyait, és most már azt is tudta, hogy hová tart.

A hátán végigfutó hideggel érezte, hogy a Roxfort pajzsai összeomlanak. A varázslatok hirtelen szűntek meg, kongó ürességet hagyva maguk mögött. Immár nem őrizte a kriladitot Lil akarata.

Harry ugyanebben a pillanatban dübörgést hallott a határok felől, olyan intenzíven, hogy megremegtek a kastély falai.

Hát elkezdődött. Egy pillanatra megállt az ablaknál, mintha tétovázna, aztán a pálcájából kiküldte a tucatnyi patrónus-madarat a Rendtagoknak, mindet egyetlen üzenettel: „_Most_!". Ezután Piton karját durván megragadva az ajtóhoz vonszolta, és kirohantak a folyosóra.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: Hát, nem tudtam mit kezdeni a függővéggel, ez van… sajnálom… Annyit ígérhetek, hogy minden este (tv helyett!) írogatok. Ezzel biztos hamarabb lesz folytatás…_


	27. Kezdet és vég

**27. Kezdet és vég**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Piton percekig nem tért magához. Valami mély és szokatlan érzés szorongatta a torkát, a fájdalom pedig felőrölte a gondosan edzett önkontrollját. Észre sem vette, hogy Lil varázsbotját még mindig a kezében szorongatja, és nem érték el a tudatát a kinti zajok sem, pedig a birtokon másodperceken belül kibontakozott a háború. Hagyta, hogy Potter elvonszolja, és még csak meg sem kérdezte, hogy hová viszi. Egy év volt? Vagy tízezer? Még nem értek végére a folyosónak, de Piton úgy érezte, hogy a szíve többet dobbant, mint eddig bármikor.

Nem akart emlékezni a szörnyetegre, ami Lilből lett, de a képek könyörtelenül szorongatták az elméjét. Szinte semmit sem értett. Történt már ilyen, de akkor meg tudta menteni… Vissza tudta változtatni… Hiszen oly szeszélyes a bűbáj, ami létrehozta őt… Most miért nem sikerült? Miért nem tudta megszűntetni az okot, amely az egyensúlyt felborította?

Bájitalok, porok és bűbájok nevei zakatoltak az emlékezetében. A képzelete új összetevőket rakott össze, könyvek és papírok nélkül. Mit kellett volna tennie? Vajon visszafordítható? Melyik komponens nem működött? Egyáltalán, mi történt ott?

Észre sem vette, hogy egyre hangosabban zihál, a válla megrogyott, és mellette Harry egyre erősebben tartotta. Aztán Piton hirtelen megállt.

- Vissza kell mennem – hörögte, pedig tudta, hogy teljesen irracionális, amit mond – El kell… Lennie kell ellenszernek. Meg tudom találni…

A fiú szokatlanul nyugodtan nézett vissza rá, mintha pontosan értene mindent, ami most történik. Nyoma sem volt a dacos griffendélesnek, akit évek óta ismert. Ez a fiú most keményen tartotta őt, és nem engedte visszafordulni. A szemében szokatlan fény csillogott, amit Piton eddig csak két embernél látott: az egyiket megölte, a másik pedig most tör az életükre.

- Nem – mondta Harry halkan, határozottan. A szava szelíd igazságnak hangzott, és nem parancsnak, de Piton nem tágított.

- Nem érted – hörögte az arcába – Meg kell mentenünk! Ebbe bele fog halni!

A fiú még mindig nem mozdult. Piton legszívesebben megfojtotta volna, ha nem remeg egész testében.

- Ha szerencséje van, valóban meghal – mondta halkan Harry – még mielőtt Voldemort átveszi felette az uralmat. Őt akarja használni a Merlin-gépben.

Piton tágra nyílt szemmel nézett rá, mintha nem értette volna a szavakat. Sosem érezte magát ennyire nyomorultnak és elveszettnek. A hátát a falnak vetette, hogy legyen legalább valami szilárd mögötte, és szorosan becsukta a szemét. Minden porcikáján végigfutott a felismerés, hogy ezúttal végleg elvesztette Lilt, és ez a bizonyosság furcsa módon nyugodttá tette. Már nem zihált.

A szíve lassan jéggé fagyott, és immár semmi más nem parázslott benne, csak a régóta dédelgetett gyűlölet.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry türelmetlenül nézett Pitonra, akinek az arckifejezése most megváltozott. Az előbbi kétségbeesett tekintet helyébe most visszatért valami új, elszánt harag.

- Nem szabad vesztegetnünk az időt – mondta halkan a férfinak, de közben a folyosót nézte – Talán már csak pár percünk van…

- Tudom, Potter – nézett vissza rá Piton tompa tekintettel, és elővette a pálcáját. A hangja rekedt volt – Akkor cselekedj eszerint, és csináld végre a dolgod!

- Épp azt teszem – válaszolt Harry kicsit ingerülten – Ahogy magától is elvárom! Le kell mennie a Nagyterembe, ellenőrizni, hogy mindenki ottvan-e…

Még mielőtt Piton tiltakozhatott volna, újabb robbanást hallottak a kastélypark felől, amit ezúttal kiáltozások is követtek. Még tíz perc sem telt el Voldemort színvallása óta, de Harry tudta, hogy a Rendtagok és az aurorok már kiértek ennyi idő alatt. Türelmetlenül rá akart mordulni a férfira, ekkor viszont jól ismer hangok ütötték meg a fülét.

- Harry! Csakhogy megtaláltunk!

Harry megfordult, és észrevette a felé rohanó Ront, Hermionét és Ginnyt. A barátai egy pillanatig értetlenül nézték a falnak támaszkodó Pitont, amint Lil varázsbotját és a saját pálcáját szorongatja, aztán Hermione gyorsan belefogott.

- Egy osztály még nincs a Nagyteremben – zihálta – A negyedikesek, kinn vannak a hetes üvegházban, Bimba professzorral. McGalagony professzor most próbálja elérni a Rendtagokat, de még nem tudjuk, hogy kinn milyen rossz a helyzet…

- Akkor ki kell mennünk! – dörrent vissza Harry – Ahogy a tervben volt, mindenkit be kell hoznunk a Nagyterembe!

- Az ég szerelmére, mi történt, Harry? – sápadt el Hermione – Elvesztek a védőbűbájok, csak a hoppanálásgátló maradt fenn… Ez hogy történhetett? Csak annyit hallottunk, hogy Hopkins valójában Voldemort, de hogyan kerültek be ide?

Harry vetett egy óvatos pillantást Pitonra.

- Elvesztettük Boldemuder professzort – mondta végül – De most nincs időnk kitérni a részletekre! A Rend már minden bizonnyal kinn van, és nekünk is…

Megakadt. Azt akarta mondani, hogy nekik is ott kéne lenniük, de nem tudta, hogy belevonszolhatja-e ilyen veszélybe a barátait.

- McGalagony most gyűjti össze a tanárokat – mondta Ginny – A prefektusok, és még néhányan segítenek neki… De nagyon nagy a káosz, és nem tudjuk, hogy mi tört…

- Óriások is vannak kinn – mondta türelmetlenül Harry – Nem nehéz meghallani. Remélem, a mieink is ott vannak, de ki kell derítenünk! És Voldemort szerintem épp most tart a Merlin-gép felé…

Piton eközben teljesen magához tért, és előre lépett.

- Haladjunk a terv szerint – mondta még mindig rekedten – Nem a legjobb terv, de most már mindegy. Be kell hoznunk a kinn rekedt osztályt, mert ott halálra vannak ítélve.

Harry biccentett.

-Akkor induljunk – morogta, és már rohant is a bejárat felé vezető lépcsőhöz. Piton és a többiek követték.

Amint Harry leért a Nagyterem elé, észrevette a tanárokat és McGalagonyt, amint felvont pálcával álltak az ajtó előtt, kitörésre készen. Még Sinistra és Vector professzor is ott voltak, ahogy Madam Hooch is, pedig az ő kezükben ritkán lehetett pálcát látni.

- Tanárnő! – kiáltotta már messziről, mire McGalagony megfordult.

- Mr Potter! – mondta határozott megkönnyebbüléssel – Meg tudná magyarázni, hogy mi történt?

- Lilt elvesztettük – mondta halkan Harry, amint McGalagony mellé ért. Az idősödő boszorkány Pitonra nézett, és Lil botjára a férfi kezében, de végül nem tett fel kérdést. Nem ez volt az első háborúja, és tudta, hogy az idő a legfontosabb.

- Remus üzente a patrónusával, hogy északnyugatról törtek be – mondta kimérten – Nem tudjuk, hogy hányan vannak, de a gyerekeket be kell hoznunk! Szabad út kell a hetes üvegház felé…

Ebben a pillanatban lángcsóva lobbant előttük, és egy tűzvörös főnix tűnt fel. Brian rögtön Harry vállára szállt, aki egy pillanattal később meghallotta a fejében az igazgató jól ismert hangját.

-_ Több százan vannak odakinn_ – mondta mindenfajta bevezető nélkül – _Tíz óriás, körülbelül százötven dementor, legalább negyven vérfarkas és ugyanennyi vámpír…_

- Vámpírok? – mordult fel Harry, mire minden tekintet feléfordult.

_- Igen. Voldemort pedig megpróbált bejutni Gishart barlangjába. Figyeltem őt, de nem boldogult a Négyek bűbájával a Roxfort Nagykönyvén, így nem nyílt meg a barlang. Most türelmetlen. Elanor őt figyeli és még nem jelzett, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy Tom hamarosan fog más megoldást találni._

Harry biccentett, és a többiek felé fordult.

- Nincs sok időnk. Voldemort a Merlin-gépet akarja, és csak idő kérdése, hogy megkapja-e.

_- Egysoros láncban törjetek ki. - _folytatta az igazgató_ – Próbáljátok tartani a vonalat, még nem húzódott ide a teljes front. A halálfalók nagy részét feltartóztatták a koboldok a kviddicspályánál… Én figyelmeztetem Remust a jöttötökről._

Harry biccentett, mire a tűzvörös főnix eltűnt, ezután sietve a kapuhoz lépett.

- Egysoros lánc – fordult hátra a tanárokhoz, és senki sem tiltakozott – Vector professzor zárja a sort Flitwick professzorral, és pajzsbűbájokat tartunk ki északnyugatra, amint kiértünk! Még nincs itt a teljes frontvonal.

- Reméljük, hogy így van – mondta McGalagony, majd a többiekhez fordult – Miss Granger, megelőlegezem maguknak a diplomájukat! Velünk tartanak?

- Persze – válaszolt kicsit sápadtan Hermione, és az igazgatónő mögé álltak. Ginny is meg akart szólalni, de Harry megelőzte. Odalépett hozzá és megszorította a vállát.

- Menj vissza a Nagyterembe, és gyűjtsd össze a DS-tagokat, meg a végzősöket! Csukjátok be az összes ajtót! Védelmi készültség van, a Terem csak a Roxfort tanárait és diákjait fogja beengedni, de a biztonság kedvéért csináljatok annyi pajzsbűbájt, amennyit tudtok! Csak a bejáratot kell védenetek, a terem ellenáll minden varázsnak. De remélem, nem törnek be…

Ginny kényszeredett mosolyra húzta a száját, aztán bólintott.

- Mi megleszünk – mondta – Vigyázz a bátyámra, hallod?

- Ígérem, visszajövünk – biccentett Harry, és a tölgyfa-kapu felé fordult. Kintről kiáltások zaja szűrődött be egyre hangosabban, és Harry érezte a tanárok növekvő félelmét. Hátranézett, és az eddig tisztelt mágusok helyett most rémült arcokat látott: egyedül az igazgatónő és Piton arca volt mentes minden érzelemtől, Ron és Hermione pedig még nem tudták, hogy mire vállalkoznak.

Harry nagy nehezen kizárta magából a kinn tomboló halál rémképét, de több ideje már nem volt a töprengésre: McGalagony az ajtóhoz lépett, és feloldotta a bejáratot védelmező bűbájokat.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Az ajtót szinte robbanásszerűen vágták ki a kinti forgatagba. Harry fej fej mellett haladt McGalagonnyal, de a látvány mindkettőjüket mellbevágta. Amit Harry legelőször észrevett, az egy óriás lába volt. Sok tonnányi izom rezgette meg a földet, amint Gróp összecsapott egy másik, kopasz monstrummal, és egymás arcába üvöltöttek. A lábuk között kentaurok egy kisebb csapata vágtatott át: mindannyian valamilyen vértet viseltek, de egy közülük holtan esett össze Harryék szeme láttára egy halálos átoktól.

A kentaurok megtorpantak, három közülük felkapta az íját, és mindannyian az átok irányába lőttek: Harry odakapta a fejét, és egy halálfalót látott hörögve összeesni. Mögötte egyre többen tűntek fel, de a legtöbben nem értettek a halálos átokhoz, ezért más bűbájokkal támadtak. Koboldok egy nagyobb csapata állt ki velük, hosszú ujjaikkal valamiféle köteléket varázsoltak a halálfalók testére, leszorítva a pálcás kezüket.

Távolabbról, a kviddicspályáról hallatszott a legnagyobb robaj, de Harry csak az összeomló póznák tetejét és a dühödt óriások fejét látta. Gróp ellenfele ebben a pillanatban felkapott egy sziklát, és Hagrid testvéréhez vágta, akinek a karjából dézsányi vér fröccsent az alattuk harcolókra. A kentaurok patái megcsúsztak a vértől lucskos sárban, Firenze pedig elesett, és minden bizonnyal a bokáját törte, mert nem tudott felkelni újból.

Hermione felsikoltott.

- Harry! Segítenünk kell neki!

- Most nem! Pajzsokat! – ordította Piton a zűrzavarba. Harry ekkor vette észre, hogy a varázsló immár mellette áll. Vetett még egy utolsó pillantást a vergődő Firenzére, majd összeszorított fogakkal elfordult. Mindannyian kék pajzsot varázsoltak elő, és elfutottak az ellenkező irányba. McGalagony kicsit lemaradt Flitwickkel együtt, de Madam Hooch és Vector tartották az ütemet.

Piton jobb futó volt, mint ő, így már jópár lépéssel előrébb járt. Gyors patadobogás mellett ekkor rohant ki az erdőből egy csapat kentaur, néhányan közülük vértől csapzott háttal. Harry felismerte az egyikükben Goront. Futás közben hátrapillantott, és látta hogy feketeruhás halálfalók egy egész csoportja száll szembe velük, és varázslatra emelik a pálcájukat.

Egy pillanatra megállt és küldött egy nagyerejű taroló átkot. A halálfalók hátraestek, így a kentauroknak volt idejük nyilakat illeszteni az íjak húrjára. Kevés tévesztett célt. Goron küldött egy biccentést Harry felé, majd továbbvágtattak északra.

- Potter! Ne bontsd meg a sort! – ordított Piton Harryre – Gyerünk tovább!

- Én csak… - próbálkozott Harry, de Piton visszarivallt.

- Ez egy háború, Potter! Sokan fognak meghalni, és ha nem végzed hideg fejjel a dolgod, akkor még többen! Fuss tovább, és ne bontsd meg a láncot!

Harry nem vitatkozott többet, csak ismét felemelte a pajzsot, és hátat fordított a harcnak. Belegázoltak a park hátsó részének magasabb füvébe, és tovább rohantak. Már majdnem elérték az üvegházat, amikor az erdő déli része felől, lobogó fekete taláros árnyak úsztak feléjük.

- Dementorok! – ordította Harry, de Piton hátra sem fordult. Harry hallotta, hogy McGalagony utasításokat oszt ki, és egy pillanatra mind megtorpantak. Az igazgatónő már ki is küldte párduc-formájú patrónusát, és hamarosan mindenki így tett. Talán csak Madam Hooch és Sinistra maradtak ki a sorból – ők feltehetően nem tudtak patrónust idézni. A front vonala kezdett feléjük húzódni. Harry egyre közelebbről hallotta a kiáltásokat, és meglátta maguk mögött az egyenruhás aurorokat, köztük Shackleboltot. A fekete férfi hátrafordult, és odaordított Harryék felé.

- Siessetek! A Belső Kör van a nyomunkban, már nem tudjuk sokáig tartani ezt a vonalat!

Harry bólintott, de Shacklebolt már nem figyelt rájuk. Átkok parázslottak mögöttük, és elenyésztek a pajzsokban. Ordítások, majd egyre kétségbeesettebb kiáltások keveredtek össze, és a föld megremegett az összecsapó óriásoktól. Harry csaknem hanyattesett, amikor Gróp a földre taszította ellenfelét, bezúzva vele a sziklás domboldalt.

- Tovább! – ordította Harry, és újabb patrónus-madarakat küldött a közeledő dementorok irányába, majd McGalagonnyal és Hermionéval a nyomában továbbrohant az üvegházak felé. Piton eközben már ki is nyitotta a hetes üvegház ajtaját. Harry zihálva belépett a nyomában.

Egy maroknyi rémült roxfortost látott meg, Bimba professzorral, aki rájuk szegezte a pálcáját.

- Hála Merlinnek! – sóhajtotta aztán – Perselus, Minerva, mi folyik itt?

- Betörtek a halálfalók – foglalta össze röviden az igazgatónő – A gyerekeket minél hamarabb el kell vinnünk innen! Kinn van a tanári kar, és a Rend is, biztosítjuk az utat a kastélyig!

Bimba elsápadt, de aztán bólintott. McGalagony a gyerekekhez fordult.

- Maguk már ismerik a Protego-búbájt – mondta nekik, ellentmondást nem tűrően – Használják! De nem kell aggódniuk, vigyázunk magukra!

Harry látta, hogy sokan közülük a sírás határán vannak, és egy alacsony lány zokogni is kezdett.

- Ez nem fog menni! – sikította – Mind meg fogunk halni!

McGalagony többször kinyitotta és becsukta a száját.

- Dehogy fognak! – rebegte nem túl nagy meggyőződéssel, de a szavait meghazudtolták a kinti csatazajok. Egyre többen követték a lány példáját, és többen elsírták magukat.

- Csendet! – harsant fel ekkor Piton hangja, és a nyomaték kedvéért dobbantott egyet Lil varázsbotjával, amit még mindig a baljában szorongatott. Mindenki összerezzent. A varázsló tett pár lépést a megszeppent diákok felé, és összeszűkítette a szemét – Ismerhetnének annyira, hogy tudnák, semmit sem csinálok feleslegesen. Márpedig, ha nem lenne jó esélyük innen élve kijutni, biztosíthatom magukat, hogy nem vesztegetném az időm a megmentésükre!

Piton érve olyan szokatlan volt, hogy még a lány is abbahagyta a zokogást, többen pedig nyitva felejtették a szájukat.

- Tűnés! Most! Gyerünk! – rivallt rájuk Piton, mire mindenki összerezzent, és szinte maguktól a kijárat felé siettek.

- Utánam! – mondta az igazgatónő, és Vector professzor pajzsának védelmében kilépett, majd ő is elővarázsolt egy szokatlanul erős védőbűbájt, és a korát meghazudtolva futni kezdett. A gyerekek libasorban követték.

- Ha legalább a seprűm itt lenne – dörmögte Hooch, és Harryre villantott egy mosolyt.

- Egyetértek – viszonozta egy kicsit kényszeredetten Harry, majd miután a boszorkány kiment, a barátaihoz fordult.

- Hermione – mondta gyorsan –, kísérd őket balról, Ron, te jobbról! Mi maradunk a végén Pitonnal!

Ebben a pillanatban valaki bezúzta az üvegház hátsó részét. Harry és Piton villámgyorsan a behatolóra szegezték a pálcájukat, de megkönnyebbülten látták, hogy Hagrid és Lupin az, a három kis sárkánnyal együtt. Nardan és Horem Hagrid kezében voltak, és reszkettek a félelemtől, Korag viszont a saját lábán követte őket.

- Hagrid! – kiáltott rá Harry köszönés nélkül – Menj a gyerekekkel, és vidd a sárkányokat is!

Hagrid egy pillanatig zavartan Lupinra nézett, majd megrázta a fejét.

- Nem lehet! – dörmögte – Itt kell maradnom harcolni! A kicsik majd követik az osztályt…

Harry egy pillanatig habozott. Mit mondjon neki? Azt, hogy semmi esélye a halálfalók ellen, hiszen alig tud varázsolni? Hogy valószínűleg az életébe kerülne, ha beszállna a csatába?

- Hagrid, szükségünk van egy tanárra a Nagyteremben! – mondta végül kipirult arccal – Meg kell védeni a diákokat!

Piton felvont szemöldökkel Harryre nézett, de nem szólt semmit. Mindketten tudták, hogy Voldemortnak nem a Roxfortban van dolga, de ennyi úgy látszik elég volt Hagridnak. Félig könnyes szemmel bólintott, majd felvette a hangosan morgolódó Koragot is, pedig már nem voltak kicsik. Úgy tűnt, mintha mondani akarna valamit Harrynek, de végül nem találta a szavakat. Nyelt egyet, és az utolsó diák után ő is kifordult az üvegházból.

Harry, Piton, és Lupin csak egy pillantást váltottak, de a szavakra nekik sem volt idejük.

- Gyerünk! – mondta Piton, és felvont pálcával kitört az üvegházból.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kinn egyre jobban elszabadult a pokol. Harry még fel sem eszmélt, de előtte Piton pajzsát már porrá is zúzta egy átok. Intett egyet a pálcájával, és a bájitaltanárra is kiterjesztette a pajzsát, amíg a férfi újat varázsolt magának.

- Potter, nincs szükségem a… - kezdte Piton, de a szavai belevesztek a csatazajba.

Előttük feltűnt a felsebzett arcú Shacklebolt, és Mr Weasley, fedezve az utat a diákoknak. Ekkor viszont az ellenséges óriások áttörték a kviddicspálya védelmét, és dühös bődüléssel feléjük tartottak.

- Gróp! – ordított Harry, de a szavai elvesztek a zűrzavarban. Azonban nem is volt rá szükség. Gróp és még két társa az erdőből dühös ordítással a többiekre vetették magukat. Lépteik több feketeruhást is halálra zúztak, és mindenki rémülten húzódott el a kibontakozó csatától.

- Remus! Vigyázz, balról! – kiáltott hátra Lupinnak, aki felfüggesztette a pajzsot, és küldött egy taroló átkot a balról támadó halálfalókra. Harry is csatlakozott hozzá, de így is csak pár percnyi előnyhöz jutottak.

- Sokan vannak – nyögte Lupin, majd elsápadt – Harry! Dementorok elöl! Gyerünk!

Harry odakapta a fejét, és észrevette, hogy a diákok egy részét Ronnal és Hermionéval együtt elvágta a többiektől a dementorok hirtelen felbukkanó tömege, akik észrevétlenül szivárogtak az erdősávba a harcolók közé. Hagrid ki tudott szabadulni a gyűrűjükből, mert a kis sárkányok nem sajnálták használni a tüzet, de megtorpant.

- Hagrid, fuss! – kiáltott rá a lány, és felemelte a pálcáját – Nekünk van segítségünk!

Hagrid könnytől csatakos arccal felbődült, de végül továbbfutott a tölgyfakapu felé, és hamarosan el is érte azt. Gróp tiszta utat vágott nekik a menekülésnél.

Harry látta, hogy a barátai bajban vannak: nem volt velük más tanár, csak Madam Hooch. A dementorok mintha végtelen sokan lettek volna, és a park lankás részéről egyenesen feléjük tartottak. Hermione kiküldte a patrónusát, de Ron csak ezüstös derengést tudott elővarázsolni a pálcájából. A dementorok szinte meg sem torpantak a Hermione vidrájától, Madam Hooch pedig jéggé válva állt előttük. A diákok mögöttük meg sem mozdultak: megdermedtek a félelemtől.

Pitonnal együtt futni kezdtek, és Harry Mr Weasleyt is figyelmeztette. Patrónusokat küldtek oda, de már késő volt: a legközelebbi dementor elkapta a kviddicstanárnőt, akinek már sikítani sem volt ideje. A dementor felhajtotta a csuklyáját, és a boszorkányra hajolt. Harry szinte hallotta, amint hörögve magába szívja a lelket, majd elejtette a boszorkány testét.

A patrónusaik ekkor értek oda, pillanatnyi hátrálásra kényszerítve a dementorokat. Hermione hátrafordult.

- Nem elég! – kiáltotta hisztérikus hangon, amikor a dementorok újból közeledni kezdtek. Harry egy türelmetlen mozdulattal kikapta Piton baljából Lil varázsbotját, és az óriások vérétől sáros földbe döfte. A háttérben Grópot nekitaszították a Roxfort egyik tornyának, ami hangos robajjal összedőlt.

- Ron, Hermione, megalakítjuk a Kört! – ordította túl a leomló kövek robaját. Látta, hogy a csapat első fele elérte a kaput, és McGalagony visszafordult segíteni nekik – Hozzátok mögénk a gyerekeket! Piton, maga is jöjjön!

Piton félrelökte azt egyik diákot, és megragadta a jobbjával a botot, a baljával pedig Harry karját.

- Mögénk, és ne mozduljatok! – förmedt az öt elszakadt roxfortosra, majd Harryhez fordult – Kezdjük!

Harry belenézett Ron szemébe, és nagy megkönnyebbülésére elszántságot látott benne. Szorosan fogta a barátja karját, és igyekezett kizárni a tudatából a fejében felhangzó sikításokat. A dementorok már csak pár lépésnyire voltak.

Ekkor elég durva legilimenciával megalakította a Kört, de egyikük sem tiltakozott. Felemelték a tekintetüket, és egyszerre mondták ki a varázsigét:

- _Expecto Patronum_!

A föld megremegett, és a bot vörösen csillogó végéből egy hatalmas, főnixhez hasonló patrónus bontotta ki a szárnyait. A harcolók tekintetét magához vonzotta, a dementorok pedig hátrálni kezdtek. A tűzmadár hangos vijjogással szárnyra kapott. Fénye bevilágította az alatta állók arcát, majd ragadozómadárként a dementorok tömegébe vetette magát. A hatalmas patrónus szárnya nyomán fekete füstté váltak a lidércek, legtöbbjük pedig rémülten elsuhant. Az erdő felől kígyózó hosszú soraikat szurokszínű tengerként bolygatta meg az ösztönös rémület, és a menekülés vette át Voldemort parancsainak helyét.

- Tovább! – kiáltott oda Harry Lupinnak, amint megbizonyosodott afelől, hogy innen már nem fenyegeti őket veszély – Vigyük a diákokat!

Lupin bólintott, és karon ragadta az egyik jéggé dermedt lányt. Shacklebolt átkokat küldött maguk mögé. Az aurorok és a koboldok most jobban tartották a vonalat, de egyre több lett a kiáltás. McGalagony átverekedte magát a harcolókon, hogy visszajusson hozzájuk.

- Potter! Siessenek! – kiáltotta, és lehajolt Madam Hooch mellé, futólag a nyakához érintette a pálcáját. A szeme nyitva volt, de aztán a professzorasszony megrázta a fejét, és kivette Hooch ökölbe szorított kezéből a pálcáját – Már nem tudjuk megmenteni…

Harry, Ron, és Hermione újból pajzsot emeltek, vigyázva a többi roxfortosra is, majd tovább rohantak a kapu felé. Ekkor viszont két hatalmas óriás megragadta ez egyre kábább Grópot, és nekidobták a kastélyfalnak. Gróp gerince megreccsent. A karja ledöntött egy másik tornyot, majd hatalmas robajjal a fölre hullott, pont a tölgyfakapu elé. Ekkor az Északi Torony megingott az óriás feje felett, és lassan dőlni kezdett.

- Gróp! – ordította Harry – Kelj fel, Gróp!

De az óriás nem mozdult. Hermione felsikoltott, és ő is az óriás nevét kiáltotta, de már nem tudták megakadályozni az elkerülhetetlent: az Északi Torony derékba tört, és sok tonna kő zuhant Gróp koponyájára. Vér folyt ki a kövek alól.

Hermione az arca elé kapta a kezét, de Ron megragadta. Holtsápadtan nézett Harryre.

- Van más bejárat?

McGalagony lassan megrázta a fejét.

- Olyan helyen nincs, ahol nem dúl a harc – mondta az igazgatónő.

Harry beharapta az ajkát.

- Talán van – mondta – A kastély déli oldalát még nem érték el, ugye?

- Csak a dementorok – válaszolt McGalagony – De talán visszahúzódtak egy időre. Mégis, mit tervez, Harry?

Harry nem válaszolt.

- Remus! – kiáltott a férfinak, miközben egy széles pálcamozdulattal Sectumsemprát küldött a vérfarkas ellenfelére – Mindjárt itt leszek, csak…

- Menjetek biztonságos helyre! – kiáltotta Mr Weasley is – Ha látjátok Billt, szóljatok neki, hogy szükségünk lenne még néhány pálcára itt!

Harry bólintott, és a többiekhez fordult.

- Utánam! – kiáltotta – Bízzatok bennem!

Senki sem tiltakozott. Piton kikapta a földből Lil botját.

- Én itt maradok, Potter! Vidd be a kölyköket, és maradj velük!

- Viszem őket, de eszem ágában sincs ott maradni – kiáltott vissza Harry, majd intett a többieknek, és ismét az üvegházak felé szaladt, csak ezúttal a kastélyfal mentén. Piton, Lupin és a többi Rendtag és auror ottmaradt, McGalagony pedig hátulról fedezte őket.

- Elmondaná, hogy hogyan akar bejutni? – kiáltotta az igazgatónő Harrynek.

- A falon át! – válaszolta a fiú – Csak egy ponton lehet, ahol Griffendél befalazta Mardekár titkos kijáratát… minden egyéb helyen túl vastag a fal, ha lerombolnánk, beomlanának a folyosók!

- Harry! – szólt közbe a futástól ziháló Hermione – Nem lehet megbontani csak úgy a falakat! Az Alapítók varázslata védi!

- Többé már nem! – kiáltott Harry, és befordult a Délnyugati Őrtorony mellett – A kövekből elveszett a mágia, érzem! Nem láttad, hogy Gróp milyen könnyen ledöntötte a falakat? Voldemortnak két hete volt, hogy mindent előkészítsen erre a csapásra, és mindezt az orrunk elő…

A mondatát mágikus robbanás szakította félbe, és csaknem elestek. Valaki nyers, irányítás nélküli mágiát küldött utánuk, de elvétette. Harry gyanította, hogy valaki a Belső Körből lehetett.

- Gyorsabban! – sürgette a többieket – Már nem vagyunk messze!

Emlékezetében türelmetlenül kutakodott az ezeréves emlékek után. A Roxfort építése… A titkos varázslatok… Mardekár kijárata… Végighúzta a kezét a köveken, majd a tornyokra sandított.

- Harry! – sikította Hermione – Visszajönnek a dementorok!

Harry csak egy pillantást vetett hátra. Éjfekete köpenyesek úsztak feléjük, és lehűlt a levegő. De még messze voltak.

- Ez lesz az! – mondta Harry, és a kőre szegezte a pálcáját – Álljatok hátrébb, gyorsan!

Az öt diák elhúzódott McGalagony védelmében, és Ronék is hátrébb léptek. Hermione a dementorokat figyelte, Harry pedig megsuhintotta a pálcáját.

A fal egy kis darabja nagy robajjal bedőlt. Harry következő intésére a sziklák kilebegtek az átjáróból, és feltűnt a folyosó egy részlete.

- Befelé! – szólt maga mögé – Mindenki! Gyorsan!

McGalagony beterelte a diákokat, majd Ron és Hermione is belépett. Harry habozott, és a dementorokra nézett. Vissza akart menni Pitonhoz és Lupinhoz, de nem lehetett nyugodt addig, amíg a diákok nem voltak a Nagyteremben. Jól tudta, hogy a terem padlójában levő szerkezet nem csak a díszítésre szolgál: a csarnoknak saját védelme van. Vészhelyzetben mindig ide húzódik vissza az iskola, és ezt a varázst még Voldemort sem bonthatta meg.

Belépett ő is az alagútba, és a pálcáját végighúzva a köveken bűbájt mondott ki. A sziklák, amiket nemrég kifordított, most visszalebegtek a helyükre. Harry következő bűbája összeforrasztotta a falat, ezzel elzárva a dementorok elől az utat.

Egy pillanatig mindannyian megálltak, hogy kifújják magukat. Az öt fiatalabb roxfortos közül két lány remegett a félelemtől.

- Jók voltatok – küldött feléjük egy biztató mosolyt Harry – Most már nem lesz semmi baj…

McGalagony egy hálás mosolyt küldött felé, mert jelenleg nem tudott megszólalni a zihálástól, nemhogy bíztató szavakat mondani. Harry körülnézett, és látta, hogy a pincében vannak, nem messze a Mardekár klubhelységétől.

- Mindenki a Nagyteremben van? – fordult az igazgatónő felé, aki bólintott.

- Mindenki, aki órán volt. És tudtommal senki sem lóg…

Harry biccentett, és már indult is volna, amikor Hermione vékony hangon megszólalt mögötte.

- Draco Malfoy.

Harry megtorpant és hátranézett.

- Malfoynak senki sem szólt – folytatta a lány – És be van zárva, nem messze innen, még pálcája sincs…

Harry rövid töprengés után az igazgatónőre nézett.

- Egy kis kerülőúton megyünk – mondta óvatosan, mire McGalagony felvonta a szemöldökét.

- Mennyire bízik maga Mr Malfoyban?

Harry megrázta a fejét.

- Semennyire. De ha itt marad, azzal halálra ítéljük – mondta halkan, majd lassan elmosolyodott – Valaki egyszer azt mondta nekem, hogy mindenki megérdemel egy második esélyt.

McGalagony szigorúan biccentett és szipogott egyet.

- Legyen így, Mr Potter. De nem vállalhatok felelősséget az esetleges következményekért…

Harry bólintott, hogy tudomásul vette, de közben teljesen máshol jártak a gondolatai. Malfoy volt most a legkisebb problémája. Vajon hol lehet Voldemort? És Lil? Remélte, hogy Dumbledore és Elanor nyomon követik az eseményeket, és figyelmeztetik mindenről. Harry keserűen rájött, hogy mindent megadott volna, ha most itt lehetne az igazgató, teljes fizikai valójában, és irányítaná a csatát. Gombóc gyűlt össze a torkában, ahogy a kinti vérfürdőre gondolt. Látta a hatalmas túlerőt, és tudta, hogy neki is kinn kéne lennie… Piton szinte öngyilkos hévvel vetette magát a csatába, de a túlerő így is le fogja győzni őket… Belesajdult a szíve a gondolatba, hogy talán most látta utoljára Lupint vagy Mr. Weasley-t, hiszen azt is alig hitte el, hogy Madam Hooch örökre eltávozott közülük.

Összeszorított fogakkal elkanyarodott a fáklyákkal kivilágított jobboldali folyosóra, és a többiek követték. Elfutottak Piton dolgozószobája mellett, majd egy kis, jelöletlen ajtóhoz érkeztek, ami előtt Harry megtorpant.

- Hagyja, Mr Potter, ezek az én varázslataim – szólalt meg mögötte az igazgatónő, és az ajtóhoz lépett. Végighúzta a pálcáját a kereten, mire a bűbájok visszahúzódtak, és mintha lakatok százai nyíltak volna ki apró kattanásokkal. Harry hümmögve vette tudomásul, hogy McGalagony nem bízta egy Alahomorára a dolgot, majd benyitott.

A szoba közepén ott állt Draco Malfoy. Az arcán enyhe döbbenettel és bizalmatlansággal nézett a belépőkre, és a fal felé húzódott.

- Mi ez az egész? – kérdezte, és Harry érezte az enyhén megremegő hangszínből, hogy fél – Mik voltak ezek a zajok kintről? Mi történik?

Ron felmordult.

- Betörtek a haverjaid, Malfoy – vetette oda neki, de Hermione lepisszegte. Harry nem vette figyelembe a közbeszólást.

- Itt nem vagy biztonságban – fordult a fiú felé, és átható tekintettel nézte – Legalábbis, ha te is ellenségeidnek tekinted a halálfalókat.

Malfoy zavartan kapkodta a tekintetét, és végignézett az öt fiatalabb roxfortos diák halálra vált arcán.

- Hát hogy a fenébe ne tekinteném annak? – horkant fel – Akik ki akarnak nyírni, azok általában az ellenségeim, nem?

Harry biccentett, mert hosszasabb fogadalmakra úgysem volt idejük.

- Elszakadtunk a társaság többi részétől, és most a Nagyterembe megyünk. Velünk kell jönnöd.

Malfoy egy pillanatig tétován ácsorgott, és idegesen a hajába túrt.

- Nem kap… - kezdte halkan – Nem kaphatnám vissza a pálcám? Nem akarok így kimenni… Teljesen védtelenül.

- Nincs nálam a pálcád – válaszolta Harry őszinte sajnálkozással, de McGalagony előlépett. A talárjának az ujjából elővette az a pálcát, amit Madam Hoochtól vett el, és Malfoy kezébe nyomta.

- Ez egy nagyon jó barátomé volt – mondta gyanúsan remegő hanggal – Ha ellenünk meri használni, számolnia kell a haragommal!

Malfoy felnézett a boszorkányra és nyelt egyet.

- Köszönöm – suttogta, és lesütötte a szemét. Harry türelmetlenül kinézett a folyosóra.

- Menjünk innen – morogta – Szeretnék minél hamarabb a Nagyterembe jutni.

Mindannyian újból kiléptek a folyosóra.

- Nemsokára ott leszünk – ígérte McGalagony a negyedikeseknek, és újból futni kezdtek. Harry fél szemmel Malfoyt figyelte.

Lassan kiértek a pince alacsony alagútjaiból, és a csigalépcső felé vették az irányt. A lépcső egyenesen a Nagyterem melletti helységbe vezetett, ahol annak idején a Trimágus Tusa versenyzői gyülekeztek. Már sikerült egy fél emeletet haladniuk, amikor Harry megtorpant, és visszatartotta a mellette haladó Malfoyt és az egyik negyedikes fiút.

- Hallod? – nézett Dracóra, aki halálra váltan bólintott. A lépcsőn nem csak ők közlekedtek. Valakik jöttek lefelé is, és már nagyon közel voltak.

Harry talárok mozgását látta meg maguk előtt a félhomályban, de csak a pálcáját emelte fel: késlekedett a varázslattal, mert nem tudta, hogy kik azok. Ez a pillanat végzetesnek bizonyult: mielőtt bármit tehetett volna, eltalálta egy átok, és felsebzett vállal hátraesett. Egyedül McGalagony tartotta vissza attól, hogy lezuhanjon a lépcsőn. Hermione felsikoltott.

Harry egy pillanatra becsukta a szemét a fájdalomtól, majd amikor ismét kinyitotta, bizarr jelenet tárult a szeme elé: Bellatrix Lestrange állt felette, a pálcáját rászegezve, Lucius Malfoy pedig maga elé kapta a negyedikes fiút, aki mellette állt, és a pálcáját a nyakának szorította. A fiú remegett, ahogy Draco is, és egyre sápadtabb lett.

- Micsoda véletlen – mosolygott Bellatrix szinte kéjesen – Ma bizonyára szerencsés napunk van…

Harry ebben a pillanatban villámgyorsan felkapta a pálcáját, és Bellatrixra szegezte. A boszorkány hidegen felkacagott.

- Ugyan már, Potter – mondta selymes hangon – Ezt te sem gondolod komolyan… Ha bármi bajom lesz, Lucius megöli azt a helyes, fiatal, és minden bizonnyal griffendéles fiúcskát… Ezt csak nem akarhatod…

Harry kapkodta a levegőt, és hitetlenül Luciusra nézett.

- És mégis, hogyan? – sziszegte – Megfertőzi az ostobaságával? Ott voltam, amikor elvesztette a varázserejét!

Lucius erősítette a szorítását a fiú torkán, aki fuldokolni kezdett.

- Azt hiszed, hogy amit elvettetek, nem lehet visszaadni? – hörögte eszelősen – Az én Uram alkut kötött velem, és most hazaviszem Dracót is!

Harry megdermedt, és a sápadt Malfoyra nézett. Lucius eközben közelebb lépett.

- Meg ne mozdulj, Minerva! – rivallt a Harry mögött álló nőre – És ti se, mocskos sárvérűek, különben a társatok meghal!

Harry gyorsan kapkodta a tekintetét Bellatrix és Lucius között. Nem tudta, hogy mi folyik itt, de sejtette, hogy ez Malfoy egyéni akciója. Nem mert mozdulni, mert féltette a negyedikes fiú életét, ugyanakkor minden észérv azt mondta, hogy Lucius csak blöfföl.

- Gyere, fiam – szólalt meg most újra Malfoy, majd a hangjában eszelős indulat csendült fel – Azt mondják rólad, hogy elárultad a Nagyurat, de én tudom, hogy csak csel volt a részedről! Ahogy nekem is… ahogy nekem is… Mi Malfoyok csak játszunk…

Látszott, hogy Lucius kezdi elveszteni a fonalat, a pálcáját mélyen belenyomta a hörgő fiú torkába, és elvigyorodott a fájdalmas vinnyogásra. A két negyedikes lány felzokogott, Bellatrix pedig átvette a beszéd fonalát.

- Itt az ideje, hogy bizonyítsd a hűségedet a Nagyúr előtt, Draco! – sziszegte az unokaöccsének az arcába – Ha kiállsz a harcban az ő oldalán, megkíméli az életedet! Csak anyád kérésére vagyok itt, de tőlem aztán pusztulhatsz is ezekkel a férgekkel együtt!

Lucius eközben egyre erősebben szorította a fiú nyakát, akinek nyál folyt a szájából, és megrogyott a lába. Draco falfehér arccal nézte a jelenetet, és előrelépett.

- Hát persze, hogy csak csel volt – prüszkölte Bellatrix arcába – Hogy gondolhattad, hogy összeállok ezekkel?! De senki sem kérdezte meg, hogy mi történt a múzeumban, hogy miért „adtam meg magam" az auroroknak!

- Tudtam, én tudtam! – sóhajtott fel Lucius, miközben Bellatrix még mindig gyanakodva méregette – Gyere fiam, hadd öleljek meg!

Harry tudta, hogy Lucius Malfoy minden bizonnyal megbolondult, és ezzel még talán Draco is tisztában volt. A férfi nem engedte el a félájult griffendélest, de a pálcás kezét felemelte, hogy átölelhesse a lassan, tétován közeledő Dracót. Harry borzongva figyelte a jelenetet, amint a mardekáros fiú az apjához lép, és az remegő kézzel magához és a túszához szorítja őt.

Hát mégis tévedett Malfoyjal kapcsolatban… túl gyáva volt, és most is a könnyebb utat választotta! Szívében egyre növekvő haraggal szorította meg a pálcáját, de Bellatrix sakkban tartotta. Tehetetlenül nézte a vergődő negyedikes fiút, ám a következő pillanatban elakadt a lélegzete a döbbenettől.

Malfoy hátrább lépett, és a kezében pálca villant, majd az apjának szegezte.

- _Sectumse_- .- kezdte a varázsigét, de sosem tudta befejezni. Lucius sokkal gyorsabb volt, és már hamarabb elkezdte a varázsigét.

- _Adava Kedavra!_ – üvöltötte, mire a lépcsőházat zöld fény világította meg. Draco, szemében az értetlen döbbenettel, összeesett.

- _Adava Kedavra! Adava Kedavra!_ – ordította újból és újból Lucius, és a szájából habos nyál tört elő. A fiának a holtteste meg sem rezdült az újabb átkoktól. Lucius hagyta a túszát összeesni, és ő is üvöltve térdrehullott.

Bellatrix pálcája megrezdült, és ekkor Harry kihasználta a pillanatnyi zűrzavart. Követhetetlen mozdulattal Bellatrixra szegezte a pálcáját, és varázsolt. A nő a pincefalnak csapódott, majd mozdulatlanul esett vissza a lépcsőre. Lucius ekkor rájuk emelte a pálcáját.

- _Adava_… - üvöltötte újra a varázsigét, de a hangja megcsuklott, amint Harry ige nélküli varázslata a korlátnak nem csapta őt. Lucius teste nagyot reccsent, majd legurult a lépcsőn.

- Óh, Merlin! – sikított fel McGalagony, és a földön fekvő negyedikes fiú mellé térdelt, és megfogta a csukóját – Még él… Hála a szellemeknek, még él!

Harry eközben komoran Draco holttestéhez lépett, és gyengéden megfordította a fiút. Draco Malfoy arcán a meglepetés utolsó nyomaival meredt a semmibe, és a bőre fehérebb volt, mint bármikor előtte.

- Sajnálom, Draco – motyogta maga elé Harry – Sajnálom…

- Meghalt? – kérdezte magas hangon Hermione.

- Három halálos átkot kapott – válaszolta rekedten – A saját apjától, Hermione.

A lány nem szólt semmit, csak megrázkódott a válla. Ron átkarolta, majd Harryhez fordult.

- Hogy kapta vissza Lucius Malfoy a varázserejét?

Harry sóhajtott. Nem tudta tovább nézni Draco semmibe révedő tekintetét: lezárta a fiú szemeit, majd hátrafordult a barátaihoz.

- Hallottátok: amit el lehet venni, vissza is lehet adni. Malfoy köthetett valami mocskos alkut Voldemorttal, talán olyat, ami belekerülhetett minden vagyonába… De a józan esze bánta, és a fia élete is.

Harry ökölbeszorította a kezét, és ordítani tudott volna.

- Mr Potter – szólalt meg McGalagony, akinek időközben sikerült magához térítenie a fiút – Samuelnek és a többieknek biztonságos helyre van szükségük, ezért minél hamarabb el kell érnünk a Nagytermet…

Harry szemét makacsul szurkálták a könnyek, és Draco mozdulatlan arcát nézte.

- Valamit tennem kellett volna… - suttogta – Legalább meg kellett volna próbálnom…

- Samuel veszélyben volt – mondta McGalagony halkan, és feltűnően sűrűn pislogott – Csak Mr Malfoynak volt esélye cselekedni, és ezt meg is tette. Ezért hálával tartozunk neki…

Hermione is megérintette a fiú vállát.

- Gyere, Harry – mondta gyengéden – Még sok dolgunk van…

Harry pislogott párat, és felállt.

- Nektek nincs – mondta nyugodtan – Csak nekem.

Senki sem válaszolt. McGalagony elfordította a fejét, és Bellatrixra nézett.

- Velük… Mi legyen? – kérdezte Harry felé fordulva, aki csak egy pillantást vetett rájuk.

- Mindketten meghaltak – mondta csendesen, majd amikor erre McGalagony a szája elé kapta a kezét, hozzátette – Eltörték a nyakukat. Én… Nem így akartam.

Szinte magán érezte Hermione vizslató tekintetét, és tudta, hogy a lány érzi, hogy hazudik. A valóság az volt, hogy dühös volt, és nem tudta kordában tartani az erejét. Szégyenkezve lesütötte a szemét, de a lány megragadta a karját.

- Gyerünk… - mondta határozottan, mire Harry biccentett, és segített a Samuelt támogató McGalagonynak.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiértek a Nagyterem melletti szobába, majd onnan Harry megérintette a terembe nyíló ajtókat. Az ősi bűbáj, amit az ajtóra mondtak ki, felismerte a jövevényt, és kinyíltak a szárnyak. Pár derengő bűbáj maradt még mögötte, azokat Harry és McGalagony pár pillanat alatt semlegesítette, majd beléptek.

Rémült diákok néztek vissza rájuk, Hagrid, Flitwick és Bimba pedig felugrottak.

- Merlinre, Minerva! – kiáltott fel Bimba – Azt hittük, te is odavesztél!

Hagrid odalépett Harryékhez, és könnyes szemmel megszorongatta őket, Harrynek alig volt ideje visszazárni az ajtót.

- Rendesen rámhoztátok a frászt – bömbölte az óriás – Csakhogy itt vagytok…

Közben Ginny és Neville is odaléptek hozzájuk, és kérdésekkel halmozták el őket. Harry szíve megdobbant, amikor sértetlenül látta a lányt, és először a nap folyamán őszintén elmosolyodott.

- Jól vannak a sárkányok, Hagrid? – kérdezte Hermione, és kibontakozott az ölelésből. A kérdésére hamarosan választ kapott: az asztal alól kisomfordált a három sárkánykölyök, és Nardan nagy, szomorú szemekkel nézett Harryre.

- Bibis lett a lábam – jelentette be, és feltartotta a jobb mellső mancsát.

Ron ajka kényszeredett mosolyra rándult, de a kinti zajok miatt hamarosan ő is elkomorult. Robajt hallottak, mintha ismét bedőlt volna egy fal, majd újabb kiáltások hangzottak fel. Valaki csizmás lábakkal a mögöttük levő ajtó felé tartott, de beleütközött az ajtó bűbájába.

- Ki van ott kinn? – kiáltotta Harry, a pálcáját az ajtónak szegezve.

- Harry? – hallotta meg Lupin hangját – Te vagy az? Itt Remus, Arthur és Bill! Beengednétek minket?

Lupin hangja rémült volt. Harry feltartott pálcával feloldotta a bűbájokat, és kinyitotta az ajtót. Félelme alaptalan volt: valóban a három férfi állt ott, Bill véres arccal Mr Weasley-re támaszkodott.

- Apa! Bill! – ugrott oda Ron, és elkapta a bátyját. Lupin is belépett, és segített Harrynek visszazárni az ajtót.

- Mi történt? – szegezte nekik a kérdést Harry – Hol vannak a többiek? Hol van Piton?

- Nincsenek többiek – fújta ki magát Lupin – Shacklebolt meghalt, és még jónéhány auror. Perselust elvesztettem a tömegben… A sűrűbe vetette magát, és azóta nem láttam.

- A francba! – ordította Harry – És mi történt most? Hogy jutottatok keresztül Grópon?

- Grópon? – bődült fel most Hagrid – Mi történt az öcsémmel?

Harry segélykérőn pillantott Hermionéra, mire a lány megfogta az óriás kezét, és egy székhez vonszolta. Harry nem hallotta, hogy mit mondott neki, de az óriás hamarosan felzokogott. Nardan az ölébe ugrott, és Hagrid vállára hajtotta a fejét.

- Ennyire rossz a helyzet? – fordult komoran Lupin felé Harry, miközben Mr Weasley és Ron egy padra fektették a sebesült Billt – Hogyan tudtatok bejönni?

- Leszakadt a bűbájtanterem fala – rázta meg a fejét Lupin – Az a kis házimanó, Dobby segített nekünk bejutni. Alig tudtuk átverekedni magunkat a törmeléken, de a halálfalók nem is követtek minket… Igazából. elhúzódtak a kapu elől.

- Voldemort most nem foglalkozik az épülettel – suttogta Harry – Ahogy velünk sem. Egyedül a Merlin-gépet akarja…

- Ennek nincs értelme! – sóhajtott Lupin – A halálfalók visszahúzódtak ide, a Nagyterem előtti rétre, ahol Mordon és a többiek harcoltak… Most fogalmam sincs, mi van velük. Talán már egyikük sem él.

Harry sóhajtott és leült. Legszívesebben kirohant volna a csata sűrűjébe, de tudta, hogy mindenek előtt Voldemortot kell megtalálnia. Sok sebesült fekszik még kinn, és sokan meghaltak… nem kockáztathat meg több halált.

Ront és Hermionét figyelte, ahogy ellátják Bill sebeit. Neville is odajött segíteni. Végignézett a rémült roxfortosok arcán, és a torkát szinte szorongatta az önvád és a félelem. A szíve hangosan dobogott, és az elméje kiutat keresett ebből a helyzetből.

Mintha a kérdéseire érkezett volna válasz, két tűzcsóva lobbant a terem felett: Fawkes és Brian jelent meg. A volt igazgató hamar megtalálta Harryt, és a vállára szállt.

- Mi történt? – suttogta Harry, mire Dumbledore hangja töltötte meg a gondolatait.

_- Figyeltük Tomot, amint újabb és újabb bűbájjal igyekszik kicselezni a Nagykönyvet, de a barlang mégsem nyílt meg neki. Türelmetlen. Igazából még egy óra próbálkozással sikerülne neki, de addig nem fog várni._

- Mire készül?

_- Minden bizonnyal le fog ásni._

- Tessék? – hördült fel Harry – Hogyan?

_- Kiismerhette a Roxfortot, hiszen volt rá két hete. Egészen speciális felderítő bűbájokkal rájöhetett, hogy hol van a barlangüreg. Mivel most összevonta a csapatait, hogy tisztítsák meg a Nagyterem előtti rétet, minden bizonnyal ez a terve._

- Gishart barlangja itt van, a rét alatt? – csodálkozott Harry, és jobbra mutatott. A főnix biccentett.

_- Mordon és a csapata védi ezt a területet, de nem szabad elvesztenünk. Perselust már odairányítottam, és minden Rendtagot, akit találtam…_

- Én is megyek! – jelentette ki Harry, és a részéről lezárta a beszélgetést. Dumbledore azonban nem repült el a válláról, hanem erősen megszorította azt.

_- Ott kinn… Minden bizonnyal találkozni fogsz Tommal is – _mondtaszelíden_ – Tőrbe akar majd csalni. Tervei vannak veled. Legyen tiszta a fejed, és nyílt a szíved! Ne engedd, hogy a haragod elvakítson!_

Harry ránézett a főnixre, akiből bölcsesség és megértés áradt. Biccentett, és halkan válaszolt.

- Mindent megteszek… - válaszolta halkan – Most megyek, és hívom Lupint.

- Mik a hírek? – lépet hozzá a vérfarkas, mire Harry röviden beszámolt a beszélgetésről. Lupin elgondolkozva nézett a rét irányába, ahonnan a legszörnyűbb csatazaj szüremlett be a csarnokba.

- Arthur és én veled tartunk – mondta végül – Billt megsérült, ő nem tud jönni…

- De én igen – szólalt meg hirtelen a fekvő fiú mellett egy rekedt hang. Harry ránézett Ronra, és tudta, hogy a barátja ezúttal komolyan beszél. Hermione szemében is elszántság csillogott.

- Ne veszegessük az időt – mondta a lány – Minden perc számít!

Harry egy pillanatig őket nézte, majd bólintott.

- Rendben. Gyertek – mondta, majd miután látta, hogy Ginny is türelmetlenül felpattant, megrázta a fejét – Ginny, a tanárokkal együtt ki fogunk menni. Itt kell maradnotok Neville-lel, és a többi DS-taggal. Lássátok el Billt, és az érkező sebesülteket, és védjétek a bejáratot.

Ginny dacosan nézett vissza rá, és a szemében könny csillogott.

- Kérlek – tette hozzá suttogva Harry. A lány elfordult, és becsukta a szemét.

- Gyertek vissza mindannyian – mondta halkan.

Harry biccentett.

- Ígérem – hazudta, de a lányt úgysem tudta megtéveszteni. Ginny könnyes szemmel elfordult, és visszatérdelt Bill mellé. Harry végignézett a barátain, majd a tanárokon. Flitwick izgatottan pislogott.

- A bűbájtantermen keresztül megyünk ki – mondta Harry – Próbálunk eljutni Mordon csapatához, és eltakarítani az útból a halálfalókat.

- Veletek megyek – állt fel Hagrid a sárkányok mellől, könnytől csatakos szakállal. Harry lesütötte a szemét.

- Hagrid… Te nem… Neked nincs varázspálcád – mondta végül. Hagrid összevonta a szemöldökét, és felemelte az esernyőjét.

- Ne vitatkozz velem, Harry Potter! – mondta komoran – Ha akarok valamit, azt el tudom érni!

Harry most látta először Hagridban az óriás ősök örökségét. Biccentett.

- Rendben – sóhajtott, majd folytatta – Nem lesz könnyű. Fawkes és Brian majd tudósít minket a helyzetről… És ne közelítsék meg Voldemortot.

Többen összerezzentek a név hallatán, de figyelték Harry szavait. Brian tett egy kört a diákok felett, farktollát végighúzva a köveken, mire mágia áramlott a falakba. Harry sejtette, hogy Dumbledore megerősítette a védelmet.

- Indulás – mondta a többieknek, és kifordult az ajtón. Még látta, hogy Neville és Ginny bűbájokat varázsolnak az ajtóra, aztán eltűntek a következő kanyarban.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Átverekedték magukat a bűbájtanterem romjain, és felvont pálcával kiértek a gyepre. A front valóban elhúzódott: Harry az első harcolókat jóval Gróp holtteste mögött vette észre. Amint elfutottak a halott óriás mellett, Harry arra számított, hogy Hagrid ismét óbégatni fog: de ehelyett a barátja oda sem nézett, csak előre futott.

Brian a harcolók fölé repült, majd vissza Harryékhez.

- _Tomot nem látom_ – mondta a fiú vállára szállva – _Alastor és Perselus körülbelül harminc-negyven aurorral még életben vannak, de nagy a túlerő…_

Harry magában szitkozódott.

- Bárcsak tudnánk hoppanálni – morogta – Hol törjünk át?

_- A fal mellett. Pár méter, és ott vannak Alastorék. Alakítsatok láncot, és ha kell, méterről méterre szorítsátok vissza őket az erdő vagy a tó felé._

- Az óriások hol vannak?

_- Mint mindig, most is egymással vannak elfoglalva. Az egyik ellenséges óriást nemrég fojtotta bele másik kettő a tóba…_

- Remek – morogta Harry, és Lupinhoz fordult – A fal mellett törünk át, pár méter, és ott vannak Pitonék! Innen kell kiszorítanunk őket!

Lupin biccentett, és intett Flitwicknek is. Felemelték a pálcájukat, de először senki sem törődött velük: a csatatér szélén vámpírok csaptak össze a koboldokkal és Lupin szövetséges vérfarkasaival, minden bizonnyal valamilyen személyes érdekellentét miatt. Harry most mégsem bánta a vérfarkasok magánakcióját: rendesen blokkolták a vámpírok erejét, így rajtuk könnyen átjutottak.

A sorok mögött viszont Harry meglátta az első halálfalókat: csuklyát és álarcot viseltek, minden bizonnyal a Belső Kör tagjai voltak. Harry intett Lupinnak, és egyszerre hátbatámadták őket. Eszébe sem jutott, hogy morálisan is elfogadható párbajokat kezdeményezzen, csak használta a pálcáját: csonttörő és taszító átkokat, gyakran pajzsot húzott, figyelt Ronra és Hermionéra is, akik elég rendesen végezték a dolgukat.

Lupinnal és McGalagonnyal gyorsan törtek előre, de a forgatagban egyre gyakrabban emeltek rájuk pálcát. Hagrid puszta kézzel hajigálta az ellenfeleit, és meg sem rezdült a kábító átkoktól. Szerencsére a halálos átkot csak a legjobb halálfalók és aurorok tudták elvégezni, de még így is túl gyakran villant fel a zöld varázslat a harcolók közt.

Harry csak az álarcosokra koncentrált: ők voltak a potenciális veszélyforrások. Megpróbálta mindegyiket kiiktatni, a pálcája gyorsabban járt, mint eddig bármikor. Egy idő múltán észre sem vette, hogy sebesülteken vagy halottakon tapos, és csak fohászkodni tudott magában, hogy ne az övéik legyenek ott.

Ekkor egy ismerős villanást vett észre a tömegben: egy vörös kő világított egy bot végén, és pusztító bűbájt küldött az ellenfelére.

- Piton! – ordította Harry, és néhány nagyerejű tarolóátok után elérték a férfit, aki baljában Lil varázsbotjával, jobbjában pedig a saját pálcájával harcolt. A homlokán húzódó sebből vér csorgott az arcába.

- Potter! – ordította a férfi – Mögötted!

Még mielőtt Harry megfordulhatott volna, Piton kiterjesztette a pajzsát, ami elnyelte a vörösfényű átkot.

- Kösz! – morogta Harry, és a többiekkel együtt Piton mellé állt. Mögöttük már csak aurorok voltak, és Harry észrevette pár méterrel arrébb Mordont is.

- Veszteségek? – fordult Mr Weasley Piton felé, igyekezvén túlkiabálni a csatazajt, majd Ronnal együtt átkot küldtek az egyik fiatal halálfalóra.

- Sok a halott és a sebesült – ordította vissza Piton – A csonttörő és a Sectumsempra elég népszerű – tette hozzá, miközben az utóbb említett átok nonverbális változatát küldte az ellenfelére. A halálfaló összerogyott, de Harry látta, hogy nem kapott túl sok vágást. A harcolók fáradtak, és egyre gyengébb átkokat tudtak csak küldeni: a különbség az volt, hogy a halálfalóknak voltak utánpótlásaik, de nekik nem. A túlerőt Harry csaknem tízszeresre becsülte.

- Ki kell szorítanunk őket innen! – kiátott fel – Minél gyorsabban!

Piton felmordult.

- Azon igyekszünk Potter, nem látod?

Harry nem szólt többet. Hermionéval együtt átkot küldtek az egyik álarcosra: a lány kábítót, ő pedig csonttörőt, de ugyanekkor mindkettőjüket eltalálta egy Sectumsempra. Harry azon vette észre magát, hogy a sárban fekszik. A következő pillanatban egy fekete folyadékkal teli fiola esett mellé.

- Ez az utolsó – hallotta meg maga felett Piton hangját – Használjátok, addig fedezlek titeket!

Harry felismerte a bájitalt: összeszorított foggal kinyitotta a dugót, és Hermione sebeire löttyintette a felét, majd a sajátjára. Meg sem várta, hogy hatni kezdjen, de érezte, hogy szétfut a sebekben, és összezárja azokat. Talpra rángatta Hermionét, és ismét pálcát ragadtak.

Harry érezte, hogy a társain egyre inkább erőt vesz a félelem. A harc kezdett elkeseredett kapkodásba átmenni, a halálfalók végtelen hulláma szinte felőrölte minden erejüket. Harry gyors volt: gyorsabb, mint bármelyikük, és pontosabb is. Nem tévesztett, de a túlerő lassan legyűrte az ő bizakodását is. Immár mintha lassított felvételen látott volna mindent: az átkok villanását, a sárba lezuhanó aurorokat… Egy pokoli mészárlás kezdett kibontakozni. Harry taroló átkai utat vágtak előtte, de nem akarta elhagyni a barátainak a vonalát. Azt vette észre, hogy jóformán semmi mást nem csinál, csak életben tartja a mellette álló Hagridot, Ront és Hermionét.

A tehetetlenség érzetétől szinte fuldokolt. Nyilak reppentek föl a tömegben, jelezvén, hogy az erdő vonalát még védik a kentaurok, de óriások nem tűntek fel: a saját, személyes háborújukat vívták messze a tömegtől. Harry hallása eltompult, szinte csak a saját lélegzetvételét és a szívdobbanásit érezte. A pálcája követhetetlen gyorsasággal szórta az átkokat, de érezte, hogy mindez kevés: előtte sokan a vértől latyakos sárba estek, és kitisztult az út, de ő nem mozdult a barátai mellől. Úgy harcolt, mintha mindenkit meg akarna védeni, de amikor tőle pár lépésnyire Mordon elesett, tudta, hogy hiábavaló a küzdelem.

Minden lassúvá, és békéssé vált az elméjében. Hirtelen látta minden ellenfelét: az összes arcot, az összes gondolatot. Az egységes akarat, és a félelem nyomait. Kiáltások, és hörgések csengtek a fülében, amikor egy új erő jelent meg a csatatéren.

Harrynek nem volt szüksége a mágia fonalaira, hogy felismerje annak az intenzív mágiaforrásnak az eredetét, amely nyomán szétvált a halálfalók tömege. Még nem látta az arcát. Nem hallotta a lépteit, de tudta, hogy itt van.

Piton összeszabdalt arccal térdre esett mellette, majd nehezen felállt. Egyre több álarcos rontott a közelükbe, de Harry lassúnak, nagyon lassúnak látta őket. Azonban ő sem tudott mozdulni. Zöld fényű átkok reppentek fel, és összeesett három auror és Mr Weasley. Ron felsikoltott, Hermione pedig befejezte a támadást, és pajzsot emelt.

Harry szívében lassan felgyűlt a mindenre elszánt, elkeseredett küzdelem érzése. Egyetlen intésére métereket repültek hátra a halálfalók, kivéve egy alakot, aki csak most tűnt fel a tömegben.

A halálfalók nehezen felálltak, és tisztelettel hátrébb húzódtak a fekete csuklyás férfi elől. Harry le sem vette a szemét róla, így az sem figyelte, hogy kit ráncigál magával. Voldemort hátrahajtotta a csuklyáját, és a lábával a sárba szorította azt a lényt, aki valaha Lil volt. Harry hallotta, hogy Piton felnyög mellette, de mozdulni sem tud a sérüléseitől.

- Itt a játék vége, Potter – mondta Voldemort színtelen hangon – Nekem sajnos most dolgom van, nem érek rá foglalkozni a maradék embereid megölésével.

Azzal Voldemort intett, mire a Belső Kör újabb támadást indított. Harry most már válogatás nélkül küldte az átkokat, de nem tudott eleget elpusztítani, a varázslatai nem értek el Voldemorthoz. A halálfalók, akár egy pusztító dagály, ellenük fordultak, és megtörték a vonalukat. Piton fájdalmas ordítással felállt mellette, és újból varázsolni kezdett, de mindenki, aki távolabb volt Harrytől, nemsokára a földre hullott. Így esett el Bimba is, és nem mozdult többé.

Harry oda sem figyelt a harcolókra. Nem láthatta, hogy mit csinál Voldemort, de mégis tisztában volt vele. A Sötét Nagyúr a földnek szegezte a pálcáját, és kimondott egy ősi igét. Az előtte vergődő Lil hörgött. Szenvedésének nyomán sűrű felhők gyűltek az égre, és lassan vihar született a puszta légből.

A csatát immár teljesen Voldemort irányította, és ezt Harry érezte. Nem volt elég a legerősebb átka sem. Nem gyilkolhatott eleget… Nem férhetett hozzá Voldemorthoz, hogy megakadályozza abban, amit tenni készül…

A föld megremegett. A vihar feltámadt. Voldemort kiáltása hasított bele a küzdelembe, és a sötét mágus érintése nyomán megnyílt előttük a szikla. A tátongó rés egyre mélyebb lett, és elnyelte a halálfalók egy részét. Iszonyú robaj rázta meg a kastélyt, és Harry halálos rémülettel vette észre, hogy mögöttük leomlik a Nagyterem fala.

Feltartotta a pálcáját, és egy varázsigét kiáltott. A sok tonnányi kő nem zuhant tovább, hanem Harry parancsára kirepült a halálfalók tömegébe, és sokukat összezúzta.

Voldemort mosolygott, és zavartalanul folytatta tovább a varázslatot. Még mindig százak álltak mellette, és a Nagyterem immár védtelen volt. Valahonnan a mélyből egy gigantikus szerkezet kezdett felemelkedni…

Harry hallotta maga mögül Hermione sikítását, és a keze szinte ráégett a pálcára. A halálfalók nem hagyták abba a támadást, a rést megkerülve újból rájuk törtek. A Nagyeremben állók felsikoltottak, és ekkor Harry tudta, hogy immár kijátszották minden kártyájukat.

Mindet, egy kivételével. Végignézett Hagrid, Ron és Hermione rémületbe torzult arcán, Lupin vértől lucskos talárján, és Mr Weasley holttestén. Őket, a legjobb barátait is csak másodpercek választották el a haláltól. Lépett egyet a rés felé, és szembefordult velük, felemelve a pálcáját.

- Potter, mit… - hörögte Piton, és vér bugyogott fel a szájából. Harry nem szólt semmit, csak kivette Piton elernyedő kezéből Lil varázsbotját, majd egyetlen pálcasuhintással minden velük harcolót a Nagyerem romjaiba lebegtetett, a többiek mellé.

- Harry! – sikította Hermione, és Hagrid is felbődült – Mit csinálsz?

Sárkánybőr csizmák dobogtak Harry mögött, ahogy a halálfalók felé rohantak, de ő nem figyelt rájuk, sem a barátainak kétségbeesett, értetlen arcára. Fawkes szomorú éneke váltotta fel a csatazajt a fülében.

Egyetlen varázslattal beküldte Lil botját a barátai közé, ami belefúródott a megrepedezett márványpadlóba. A sebesült Piton arcán a felismerés árnyéka suhant át, és felordított.

- POTTER! NE MERÉSZELD!

Harry nyelt egyet, és varázsolni kezdett. Lil botja felizzott, és ismeretlen pajzsot emelt mindenki fölé. Egyedül Harry maradt kívül. Lupin belülről nekirohant a falnak.

- Harry! – ordította kétségbeesetten – Ne tedd ezt, Harry!

Hermione és Ginny elsírta magát, Ron pedig elsápadt, és a nevét kiáltotta. Piton megpróbált áttörni a burkon, de nem sikerült neki: a pajzs elpusztíthatatlan volt.

- Potter! – nyögte – Harry, azonnal szüntesd meg!

Harry arcán egy könnycsepp gördült végig, és a hideg, kékesen derengő pajzsra tette a kezét.

- Fawkes és Brian egyenként biztonságba visznek titeket – suttogta – Vészeljétek át a következő éveket.

- HARRY!

- Isten veletek – mondta, majd villámgyorsan megpördült, és nagyerejű átkot szórt az érkező halálfalókra.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Érezte, hogy a szíve megnyugodott. Biztonságban vannak… a barátai egyelőre biztonságban vannak, csak azt kell megakadályoznia, hogy Voldemort használja a Merlin-gépet.

Nem akart életben maradni, csak addig, amíg meg nem ölheti Voldemortot. Fawkes és Brian felette repültek, ő pedig immár válogatás nélkül pusztította a halálfalók sorait maga előtt. Egyetlen célja volt meghiúsítani a sötét mágus tervét. Talán annyi is elég lesz, ha elpusztítja a Merlin-gépet…

A föld remegett, és a hatalmas hasadékból mágia áramlott fel. Harry megkerülte a mély krátert, és ellenfeleinek egy részét a hasadékba taszította. Az eső immár zuhogott, és a halálfalók elhúzódtak a haragja elől.

Voldemort nem mozdult. Harry tudta, hogy tisztában van a közeledtével, de a varázslat utolsó lépéseire figyelt: sebesen forgó, gigantikus gyűrűk emelkedtek fel a föld mélyéből, és a Roxfort meggyengült Griffendél-tornya is leomlott a rázkódástól. Minden halálfaló hátrébb lépett. Senki sem állt Harry útjába, aki pálcát emelt Voldemortra, de a sötét mágus egy pillanat múlva eltűnt Lillel együtt, és fekete füst kíséretében a titánium gyűrűk belsejében jelent meg újra.

Bizarr módon ott lebegtek, a mély szakadék felett csüngő mágikus gyűrűk közepén. Harry zihálva állt meg a szakadék szélén. Tudta, hogy amint Voldemort használja a Gépet, mindennek vége. Leejtette a pálcáját, hiszen ott bent úgysem használhatja… Egy gyors mozdulattal a szakadék fölé vetette magát, és sólyommá alakult.

Csak egy pár szárnycsapás kellett, hogy elérje az egyre sebesebben pörgő gyűrűket. Bent Voldemort átölelte a lényt, aki valaha Lil volt, és a ruháikat füstté porlasztotta a gyűrűkben tomboló mágia. A két szörnyeteg teste összefonódott: a fekete és fehér pikkelyek egymásnak feszültek. A gyűrűk vörös kriladitot izzadtak ki magukból, és körbefonták őket.

Harry tudta, hogy képtelenség lenne átjutni a gyorsan forgó gyűrűkön, de őt a varázslat vezette. Egy szárnycsapással később már a Gép belsejében volt, és lebegni kezdett. Visszaalakult emberré, és az ő ruháját is felőrölte az intenzív mágia.

A Merlin-gép harmóniája ekkor megtört. Voldemort vicsorogva felnézett. Mindketten tudták, hogy csak hárman lehetnek jelen a Gépben: ember, hüllő és kriladit. A gyűrűk forgása akadozott.

A kriladit egy része fröcskölve Harry testére folyt, és a kör közepébe húzta őt. Harry nekiütközött Voldemort és Lil kettősének.

- Potter – lehelte Voldemort – Nagy hibát követsz el…

Harry belenézett Voldemort vörös szemeibe. A sötét mágus a kezét Lil nyaka köré fonta, mire a fekete démon felüvöltött. Harry rájött, hogy Voldemort mit sem törődve a Gép hibás működésével varázslatra akarja használni a Három Kor Erejét.

A titánium gyűrűk újra egységben pörögtek. Harry teste nekifeszült Voldemorténak, és rádöbbent, hogy a Gép talán nem különbözteti meg kettejüket, hiszen olyan hasonlók… Voldemort mellette egy varázslatra koncentrált: világosan érezte, hogy célpontok, helyek és személyek bonyolult láncolatát szem előtt tartva egy halálos átkot készít elő, és az irányítást is a kezében tartja.

- _Adava Kedavra_! – harsant fel mellette Voldemort hangja, de ekkor Harry is magához húzta Lilt.

Minden erejével azon volt, hogy eltérítse az átkot. Vissza akarta tükrözni, saját magukra, de kudarcot vallott. Valami a belsejében megakadályozta ezt a tettét, és a gyűrűkről visszapattanó zöld átok elkerülte őket.

A halálos átok immár irányíthatatlanul és nyersen nekicsapódott a szemközti gyűrűnek. A Merlin-gép működésében ez már nem volt benne: a titánium abroncs fülsiketítő csengéssel eltört, és lerepült a Gépről.

A többi gyűrű forgása megakadt, és a szerkezet rázkódni kezdtek.

- Potter! – üvöltött fel Voldemort, de a Merlin gép egy irtózatos rántással mindegyikőjüket kihajította, és hatalmas robajjal darabokra hasadt. A deformált gyűrűk egy része visszazuhant a szakadékba, egy másik pedig kirepült, és porrá zúzta a csillagvizsgáló tornyot. A Roxfort immár romokban állt, egyedül a Nagyterem maradványaiban állók voltak biztonságban a pajzs alatt.

Harryt a lendület a földnek csapta, a szakadék mellett. Tőle egy kőhajításnyira ért földet Voldemort, és a pálcája már a kezében is volt

- _Invito_ pálca! – ordította bele Harry az egyre sűrűbben hulló esőbe, amit minden bizonnyal a Voldemort kezei közt vergődő Lil okozott. Már várta a halálos átkot, de Voldemort csak éjfekete ruhát varázsolt magának, porból és füstből.

Elhajította magától Lilt, és Harry fölé lépett. Végignézett a fiú meztelen testén.

- Neked nincs stílusod, Potter – mondta, és a pálcáját rászegezte.

- _Invito_ pálca! – ordította újból Harry, de ekkor Voldemort pálcájából füst tört elő, és neki is hasonló ruhát varázsolt.

- Így már jobb – húzta bizarr mosolyra ajaktalan száját, és Harry már végképp nem tudta, hogy mire megy ki ez a játék. Ebben a pillanatban a kezébe berepült a pálcája. Felettük Fawkes és Brian körözött, Harry pedig felpattant. A pálcáját Voldemortra szegezte.

- _Adava Kedavra_! – kiáltotta, de a zöld átok elnyelődött abban a szürke árnyban, amit a sötét mágus varázsolt magának.

- Ugyan, Potter – mosolygott szinte elnézően – Szánalmas próbálkozás. Szerinted mennyit öltem? Vajon mikor érünk a végére?

- Talán ki kéne próbálni – hörögte Harry – _Adava Kedavra_!

Voldemort hárított, és közben le sem vette a szemét Harryről.

- Nem jó, nem jó… - tettette a szenvedést – Mi ez a griffendéles büszkeség? Visszataszító, ahogy meg akarod öletni magad.

Harry ekkor megállt, és leeresztette a pálcáját.

- Talán értékes magának az életem? – kérdezte nyugodt hangszínnel. Voldemort a szemébe nézett.

- Mióta voltál szíves megölni az egyik társadat, Naginit, az lett – mosolygott – Gondolom tudod, miről beszélek? Akkor igencsak csodálkoztam, de rá kellet jönnöm, hogy fontos vagy nekem… - mondta, élvezettel elhúzva a száját – Olyan, mintha a részem volnál, a _legkedvesebb_ családtagom…

- Ne merje használni ezt a szót! – sziszegte Harry - Fogalma sincs arról, hogy mi az a család!

- Miért, neked van? – kérdezte Voldemort. A lecsapó villámok fényében az arca olyan volt, akár egy koponya. Harry nem válaszolt, csak önkéntelenül is az általa emelt kupola felé nézett. Hermione és Ron a falhoz tapasztották a kezüket, és őt nézték. Voldemort követte Harry tekintetét.

- Undorító – jegyezte meg, aztán úgy tett, mintha töprengene – Ám legyen, ha akarod.

Harry értetlenül nézett rá. Mielőtt bármit tehetett volna ellene, Voldemort felemelte a pálcáját, és egy ismeretlen átkot küldött Harryre.

Harry előtt egy pillanatra minden elsötétült. Mintha kiragadták volna a helyéről, majd ismét durván visszarakták volna: amit legközelebb meglátott, ismét a szakadék széle volt, és Voldemort koponyaszerű arca. A teste ki volt feszítve, és bár a pálcája a kezében volt, nem tudott mozdulni.

- Milyen a tehetetlenség érzése? – lehelte Voldemort az arcába – Talán képes vagy arra, hogy szabadulj, de ki kell aknáznod minden tehetséged…

Harry felnyögött a láthatatlan kötelek szorításától. Felnézett, de nem látta Fawkest és Briant. Voldemort felemelte a pálcáját, és a Harry által épített pajzs felé intett vele. Forgószélszerű átok csapódott a pajzsnak, és az elolvadt.

Harry felordított. Alig hitte el azt, amit lát… Ez ellentmondott mindennek. A varázslatát csak belülről lehetett megbontani, és akkor is csak ő volt rá képes… Hogy történhetett? Hogy csinálta? Igazi rémület viszont csak akkor töltötte el Harryt, amikor Voldemort egy pálcaintéssel négy alakot lebegtetett ki a tömegből, és átrepítve a szakadékon durván kettejük közé dobta őket.

- Mit akarsz velük?! – förmedt rá Voldemortra, és elképedve nézte, ahogy Piton nagy nehezen négykézlábra áll, Ron pedig könnyáztatta arccal átöleli Hermionét és Ginnyt.

- Harry, nem a te hibá… - kezdte rekedten a barátja, de Voldemort félbeszakította.

- Hármat a te tiszteletedre hoztam ide – jegyezte mag Voldemort, mögéjük sétálva – Ezzel az eggyel meg nekem van dolgom – mondta, aztán belerúgott Pitonba – Mondd csak, Harry, melyikükkel kezdjem?

- Te szemét – hörögte Harry, és nekifeszült a láthatatlan béklyónak – Engedd el őket!

Voldemort megrázta a fejét, mintha csak egy akaratos kisfiúval vitatkozna, és a térdelő Piton mögé lépett, majd a haját megragadva hátrahajtotta a fejét. Piton arca véres volt, és a szájából rózsaszín hab tört elő.

- Már úgyse húzná sokáig – jegyezte meg Voldemort, és a pálcáját a férfi nyakának szegezte – _Adava Kedavra!_

Harry rémülten nézte, ahogy a bájitaltanár szeme fennakad, és összeesik a sötét mágus előtt. A férfi nevét ordította, Ginny és Hermione pedig felsikított.

- Ki legyen a következő? – sétált tovább Voldemort, és megragadta Hermione haját – Talán ő?

- NEE! – ordította Harry kétségbeesetten – ENGEDD EL ŐKET!

Nem tudott semmit sem tenni, mert Voldemort ismét kimondta a halálos átkot. A lány élettelen szemekkel a sárba zuhant, és Harry rekedtre ordította a torkát.

Ron felpattant, mintha puszta kézzel akarna végezni Voldemorttal, de a következő halálos átok őt érte. Ginny zokogva borult a földre, de ő sem kerülhette el a sorsát: utoljára ő halt meg. Mozdulatlan testük felett elégedetten állt meg Voldemort.

Harry hallása eltompult, a látása egyedül a sötét mágus alakjára szűkült. Elemi erőként csorgott végig az ereiben a gyűlölet, és a pusztító harag. Minden izmát, és minden varázserejét a béklyónak vetette, és a harag elképesztő hatalommal ruházta fel.

Elszakította a láthatatlan köteléket, és amikor egy pillanatnyi sötétség után már ismét látott, észre sem vette, hogy nem fekszik előtte a négy holttest. Voldemortra támadt, egy névtelen átokkal, aki hárított, de hátraesett. Harry újból támadt. Varázslatok feszültek egymásnak, és körülöttük megperzselődött a föld.

- Ez az, Potter!- hallotta meg Voldemort hangját, de nem figyelt rá – Tudsz te többet is!

Villámok csaptak közéjük, és a harc folytatódott. Harry ismét eltaszította a mágust, de az megfékezte a saját esését. Mikor újból támadni akart, Voldemort őt vetette hátra. A kezét és a lábát végigperzselte az átok, de meg sem érezte a fájdalmat.

- Jó, nagyon jó… - suttogta Voldemort vérző orral. Harry meg sem hallotta. Nem akart semmi mást, csak gyilkolni, és ez ismeretlen erőt adott neki.

Nem megformált varázslatok voltak ezek, hanem inkább nyers, irányítatlan mágia: Voldemort ereje méretett meg az övével szemben. Szikrázó burokként vette körül őket a pulzáló varázslat, és felizzott a levegő ott, ahol egymásnak feszültek.

Észre sem vette Voldemort eszelős kacagását. Észre sem vette a sebeket, amelyek csaknem beborították az egész testét: nem maradt hely semmilyen fájdalomnak, csak annak, amit belül érzett. Harry vágott, szabdalt, ütött és rúgott a varázslat nyers erejével. Voldemort kacagott, de vér bugyogott fel a torkából, és végigfolyt a nyakán.

Harry megvadult a látványtól, és tovább támadt. Minden erejét bevetette: az utolsó átka szinte felrobbantotta az eget, és eltaszította Voldemortot. Aztán egy ugrással mellette termett, és rátérdelt a mágus mellkasára. A kígyószerű szörnynek vér folyt a szájából, de hörögve felkacagott.

- Vesztettél, Potter – bugyborékolta.

Harry a nyakának nyomta a pálcáját, és ordítva mondta ki a halálos átkot.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A levegő megállt. A vihar elcsendesült. Harry kezéből kiesett a pálca, és Voldemort testére hanyatlott. A sebhelye felfénylett, mintha ketté akarná repeszteni a homlokát, de ő már meg sem moccant a fájdalomra. Voldemort utolsó szavai csengtek a fejében, és amikor a Horcrux elkezdte tenni a dolgát, rájött, hogy igaza volt.

A halálfalók rémülten hátráltak, soraik felbomlottak, és eszeveszett futásba kezdtek.

Harry gyűlölettel átitatott akarata most félrehúzódott, hogy helyet engedjen a benne születő léleknek.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hermione felsikoltott a kupola túloldalán, és megragadta Ron karját. A fiú felállt az apja holtteste mellől, és mindketten Harryt nézték. Barátjuk először láthatatlan kötelekkel kifeszítve az ő neveiket kiáltozta, majd egy vörös villanás kíséretében kiszabadította magát, és Voldemortra támadt.

Hermione a szája elé kapta a kezét, és Ginnyvel együtt megállíthatatlanul zokogott. Nem értette, hogy mi folyik itt, de tudta, hogy valamilyen nagy szörnyűség.

Piton a fénylő kupolának támaszkodott, és Harryt figyelte.

- Illúzióbűbáj – mondta, kicsit rekedten, és vért törölt le a szájáról – Voldemort illúzióbűbájt használt ellene. Valószínűleg végignézte a kivégzésünket.

- Merlinre… Most… nagyon dühös – suttogta Ron, és megszorította a lányokat. Majd Pitonra nézett – Mi történik, ha…

Piton nem várta meg a kérdés végét.

- Ez már jól nem végződhet – hajtotta le a fejét – Megölheti, de akkor… Nos, Voldemort elő akarta készíteni a terepet a saját lelkének. Így sokkal eredményesebben tudja megszállni. Bárki hal meg, ő csak nyerhet…

Ron szeme is elvörösödött, és az ismeretlen mágiával harcoló barátját nézte. Összeszorította a fogát.

- Kell lennie… Valami megoldásnak – suttogta elcsukló hangon – Valahogy ki kell mennünk… Meg kell akadályoznunk, hogy…

Piton megrázta a fejét.

- Nem – mondta – Nem tudunk kijutni innen. Már csak ketten változtathatnak a sorsunkon.

Amikor Ron kérdőn nézett rá, Piton becsukta a szemét.

- Harry Potter és Albus Dumbledore.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Dumbledore a harcolók felett körözött, de nem csak a jelent, hanem a jövőt is fürkészte. Látta, hogy mivel tévesztette meg Voldemort Harryt. Azt is érezte, hogy a fiú, szívében a gyűlölettel mindenfajta észérv vagy megfontolás nélkül támadt. Amikor Voldemort meghalt, tudta, hogy immár neki sincs választása.

Nem akarta használni a hatalmát. Nem akart újból arra az ösvényre lépni, ahonnan ötven évvel ezelőtt alig tudott visszafordulni, de a világ pusztulásának a küszöbén állt, és senki sem volt, aki elvégezze ezt a feladatot. Lilre már nem számíthatott, a többieknek meg nincs elég erejük hozzá. A bölcsessége megfontolásra tanította, ez a pillanat viszont nem tűrt több halogatást.

Egy utolsó pillantást vetett Fawkesra, majd leszállt a földre, Harry Potter mellé. Látta, amint a fiú homlokán felfénylik a sebhely, és a teste megfeszül. Érezte Harry akaratának pusztulását, és Voldemort lassú feltámadását az új testben.

Lehajtotta a fejét, és becsukta a szemét. Olyan erőkhöz nyúlt most, amelyet sokáig szunnyadni hagyott: a sötétség és a világosság peremén meghúzódó mágiához, ősi, minden határt átszabó varázslatokhoz, és mindezt a csontjaiba gyűjtötte. Átírta maga körül a mágikus teret, és elment a végletekig. Majd megrázta magát, és emberré változott.

A köpenye néha megremegett, és vörös tollak futottak rajta végig, de nyugodtan megállt Harry előtt, aki most felállt, és gyanakodva méregette. Dumbledore belenézett a szemekbe, amelyek immár nem zöldek voltak, és komoran elmosolyodott.

- Szervusz, Tom – mondta halkan, és megszorította a pálcáját.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry tudata elmenekült. Egy egészen kicsi helyre, maga köré gyűjtve mindent, amit nem tépett szét a születő lélek. Nem mozdult. Nem birtokolta a testet, amelyben volt, és lassan eluralkodott rajta a kétségbeesés. Pontosan tudta, hogy mi történik. Érezte annak a kegyetlen lénynek a gondolatait, aki belülről tört rá, de nem mert szembeszállni vele.

Látta a saját szemeivel, hogy a tűzvörös főnix emberré változott. Hallotta, hogy Tomnak szólította őt. Meg akarta védeni, szólni akart neki, hogy fusson el a közeléből, de az ajkai nem engedelmeskedtek. Ehelyett valami egészen mást mondott.

- Hányszor kell megölni téged, vén bolond, hogy végre valóban meghalj? – sziszegte, pedig nem akarta ezt mondani. És a pálcáját sem akarta rászegezni a mágusra.

- Éppen annyiszor, ahányszor téged, Tom – felelte halkan Dumbledore. Mosolygott, és közeledett. Harry látta, hogy egyre több ránc tűnik fel az arcán, és a hajába újabb ősz tincseket fúj a szél. Mintha minden erejét arra fordítaná, hogy fenntartsa az emberi alakot.

- Haldokolsz – mondta a teste Dumbledore-nak – Meg fogsz halni, te vén bolond, néhány percen belül.

Dumbledore arcáról nem tűnt el a mosoly.

- És az olyan szörnyű volna? – mondta, de a varázspálcáját készenlétben tartotta. Ekkor Harry teste, amit immár nem ő uralt, meglendítette a pálcát, és egy átkot küldött a férfira. Dumbledore becsukta a szemét, és feltartotta a pálcáját: az átok darabokra szakadt, még mielőtt elérte volna őt.

- Gondoltam, beszélgethetnénk, Tom. De ha te nem érsz rá, szívesen látnám Harryt is.

Harry tudata megmozdult, de túl nagy és erőszakos volt a másik lélek.

- Neki vége – mondta az igazgatónak – Ne gyere közelebb!

Dumbledore nem hallgatott rá. Amikor újabb átok repült felé, azt is szétszaggatta. Ekkor a Harryben lakozó Voldemort irtózatos haragra gerjedt.

- Ha meg akarsz halni… Hát szívesen teszem meg ezt neked! – hörögte, majd válogatás nélkül küldte az átkokat, de Dumbledore egyre csak közeledett. Az átkok egy részét ismeretlen mágiával eltérítette, ám sok így is célba talált: az immár ősz mágus fehér palástja megégett, és vér ütött át a makulátlan anyagon. A jóságos, mosolygó arcot felhasította az egyik átok, és vér tapasztotta össze Dumbledore szakállát.

- Ez csak te vagy, Tom – mondta a mágus, és meg sem rezzent – Még nem fértél hozzá Harry erejéhez.

Voldemort dühe megremegtette Harry kezét. Harry érezte a vívódást: a sötét mágus tartott a halálos átok használatától, de Dumbledore egyre csak közeledett. Nem botlott meg, pedig sok sebből vérzett, hófehér haját hátrafújta a szél, és az arcán elmélyültek a ráncok. Amikor már ott volt, csak egy lépésnyire előtte, kék szemeivel mélyen az övébe nézett, és mosolygott.

- Emlékezz, Harry – mondta szelíden.

Voldemort tombolt. Harry érezte, tudta hogy mi fog történni, és oda akarta kiáltani Dumbledore-nak, hogy meneküljön… Ehelyett a jobbjával pálcát nyomott az öreg mágus mellkasának, és elordította magát.

- _Adava Kedavra!_

Dumbledore arcáról nem tűnt el a mosoly. A haját meglebbentette a szél, és szelíden eldőlt. Még csak zajt sem csapott, ahogy földet ért. Voldemort diadalmasan felordított, de valahol belül Harry tudata lángra kapott. A fájdalom eluralkodott rajta. Dumbledore… itt volt… Megölhette volna, de ehelyett ő halt meg…

Észrevette, hogy szinte varázsütésre immár az ő akaratából lélegzik. Zihálva szívta be a párás levegőt. Voldemort nem engedte, ellenszegült, minden irányítást a kezében akart tartani, de Harry tudata kibontakozott. Rájött, hogy nincs itt a barátainak a holtteste. Rájött, hogy mind élnek, és megkönnyebbülés árasztotta el. Immár ő maga volt az egyetlen, aki veszélyt jelentett mindannyiukra.

Magában elmosolyodott, ahogy Voldemort hiába próbálta visszaszerezni a kontrollt a légzése felett. Utoljára szívta be az esőillatú levegőt, aztán kifújta, és nem vett magához többet.

_- Mit csinálsz?_ – visszhangzott benne Voldemort hangja – _Ostoba… nem fog sikerülni!_

_- Tegyünk egy próbát. Mit tennél fel érte? Az életedet? Én mindenemet feladom, ha ezzel megmenthetem őket!_

_- SZÁNALMAS BOLOND!_ – ordított Voldemort tudata, de Harryét békesség szállta meg.

_- Tudod, te vagy az ostoba, Tom. Látod, itt van a lelkem, önállóan gondolkodik, és nincs felette hatalmad. Tudod, miért van ez?_

Voldemort tudata nem figyelt rá. Küzdött, ütött és vágott, hogy szabaduljon ebből a helyzetből, de Harry már csak mosolygott rajta. A teste előre bukott, arccal a sárba, de levegőre nem is volt szüksége.

_- Azért, mert erősebb vagyok nálad _– mondta Harry _– Végig itt voltál bennem, most miért lenne más a helyzet? Jobb vagyok nálad, Tom, és nem azért, mert bennem van a varázserőd egy darabja._

Voldemort tudata pusztító fergetegként akarta elsöpörni a másikat, de Harry visszaverte a támadást. Immár mindent értett. Az okokat, amelyek ide vezették, és Dumbledore tetteit is. Az elméjében képek zakatoltak fel az ő gyerekkoráról és Voldemortéról. A szenvedés, a elmarasztalás, a szeretet hiányának képei. A múltjuk összefolyt, de Harry akarata győzött.

- _Megbocsátok neked, Tom_ – mondta szelíden, mire a sötét mágus lelke összeomlott. Emlékei, ereje összekeveredett Harry tudatával, és a gonoszság, ami az egész lényében lüktetett, semmivé foszlott.

Harry ekkor tudta, hogy immár minden harc lezárult. Megérezte a tarkóján a langyos esőt. Utolsó erejével a hátára fordult, és felszabadultan szívta be az első korty levegőt.

**28. Hazatérés**

Az elkövetkezendő órák olyan gyorsan elrepültek, hogy Harry csak egy pillanatnak érezte. Amikor felkelt a sáros földről, nem volt mellette senki, csak Fawkes trillázott szomorú éneket Dumbledore holtteste mellett. A halálfalók elfutottak, egyedül az igazgató és Voldemort teste feküdt az ázott füvön, nem messze pedig Lil, a démon-testben.

Felállt, és vett egy pár korty levegőt. Élt. Élt, és ő volt a tudatának parancsolója. Esővíz folyt végig az arcán, lemosva róla a sarat. A földön ziháló Lilhez fordult, és puszta kézzel magához lebegtette, majd gyengéden felemelte Dumbledore-t is.

- Vajon maradt benne elég varázs? – nézett Fawkesra, akinek a szemében könny csillant – Reménykedjünk! – mondta a madárnak, aztán a szakadék felé fordult. A mély kráter túloldalán megpillantotta a barátait a sértetlen burok alatt, és az erdő vonalánál kentaurok és koboldok gyűltek a rétre.

Ekkor Harry elindult, a szakadék felé, a Nagyterem romjainak irányába. Ron és Hermione rémülten felkiáltottak a burok alatt, de a hasadék a földön összezárult: Harry, karjában Dumbledore-ral és Lilt lebegtetve átsétált a szilárd talajon, és a burok előtt letette a terhét.

Piton, Ron és Hermione rémülten hátráltak egy lépést. Harry rájött, hogy nem őt féltették a szakadéktól, hanem tőle féltek.

- Én vagyok az, Harry – mondta halkan, de Ron és Hermione csak Dumbledore összeszabdalt holttestét nézték. Harry fáradtan lerogyott a földre, mert nem bírt tovább beszélni.

- Én hiszek neked, Potter – szólalt meg váratlanul Piton, de a hangja fájdalmasan megbicsaklott – Kiengednél a feleségemhez?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry feloszlatta a Nagyterem bűbáját, és míg Piton a saját sérüléseivel mit sem törődve Lil mellé térdelt, ő a barátaira nézett. Meglátta Ginnyt, amint könnyáztatta arccal térdel az apja holtteste mellett, és bizalmatlanul őt nézi.

Harry oda akart lépni a barátaihoz, és átölelni őket, de jól tudta, hogy ezt az első lépést nem teheti meg.

- Sajnálom – rebegte nekik, és zavartan hátrált egy lépést. Nem tudta, mit tegyen. Elcsigázott és fáradt volt – Ha szükségetek lesz rám, a közelben megtaláltok…

Hermione ekkor kilépett a romok mögül, és a sírástól reszketve átölelte Harryt. Hamarosan Ron és Ginny is csatlakozott hozzá. Harry megkönnyebbülten csukta be a szemét. Ott álltak, halál és pusztulás közepén, de ezek az emberek mégis hittek neki.

Pár másodperc múlva lenézett Pitonra, és a Lilből átalakult démonra. Most már Lupin is ott térdelt mellettük.

- Tudunk valamit segíteni? - szólította meg halkan Pitont, és kibontakozott az ölelésekből.

Piton felnézett rá, és vért köhögött.

- Talán – mondta rekedten – Be kell vinnünk a… - Piton hátranézett a szinte teljesen lerombolt épületre – Vigyük nyugalmasabb helyre.

Harry biccentett, és míg Hermione Lilt lebegtette, ő Pitonnak segített felállni.

- Megengedi, hogy elállítsam a vérzést a tüdejében? – kérdezte egy apró mosoly kíséretében. Piton felhorkantott, majd Harryre sandított.

- Furcsa lett a hajszíned, Potter – tért ki a válasz elől. Harry felvonta a szemöldökét, mert ilyen megjegyzésre számított a legkevésbé.

- Mégis, milyen?

- Nem is tudom – nyögte Piton, és furcsa, szűkülő hangot adott ki, mintha nevetni próbálna – kérdezz meg olyasvalakit, aki ismer más színeket a feketén kívül!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Órákba telt, míg a sebesülteket ellátták, pedig szinte mindegyik gyógyítást Harry végezte el. Nem csak a külsején látszott: belülről is megváltozott. Immár tisztában volt vele, hogy milyen határtalan erővel rendelkezik, de bölcsen kitért minden kérdés elől, amivel Hermione túlságosan megközelítette a részleteket.

Mégis, mindenki látta, hogy más lett. Amikor a halál közeléből is visszahozott pár sebesült aurort, az emberek és a varázslények is kezdtek tisztelettel félrehúzódni az útjából. Harry megrémült ettől, és próbálta humorral elbagatelizálni a dolgot, mígnem rájött, hogy pontosan úgy viselkedik, mint Dumbledore.

Kerülte a társaságokat, és kerülte a kérdéseket, amelyekből szerencsére nem volt sok: a gyász fekete felhőként lebegett a Roxfort romjai felett.

Piton éjszakába nyúlóan megoldást keresett Lil bajára. A bájitaltanár rájött, hogy a fejlődő gyermek egyharmadrészt olyan tulajdonságokat hordozott, amitől felborult az egyensúly. Szerette volna maga elrendezni a dolgot, de Lupin végül segített neki: olyan bájital módosított változatát használták, ami megakadályozta, hogy egészséges anyától és vérfarkas apától születő gyermek anyja elkapja a farkaskórt. Tonks is ilyet szedett, ezért a mágiaügyi miniszter értett a dologhoz. Éjfélre elkezdtek eltünedezni Lil arcáról a pikkelyek, és hamarosan visszatért az emberi alakja is. De még sokáig nem tért magához.

Nemsokára ellepték a Roxfortot a halottak és az élők hozzátartozói, majd a varázsvilágban elterjedt a hír, hogy Harry Potter legyőzte Voldemortot az utolsó csatában. Furcsa hangulat szállta meg a kastély romjait. A langyos nyári éjszakában többen tábortüzeket gyújtottak a kastélyparkban, és így virrasztottak az elesett hősök emlékére.

Mrs Weasleyt Bill, Ron, és Ginny fogadta, majd nemsokára megérkeztek az ikrek, Charlie, és Percy is. Harry és Hermione sokáig nézték őket távolról, amint a tűz körül ülnek, és figyelték, ahogy egyikük-másikuk néha hangosan felzokog. Percek teltek el, míg oda mertek menni hozzájuk, de nem sokkal ezután már együtt könnyeztek Mrs Weasleyvel.

Harry bátorítóan magához húzta Ginnyt, és a tűz lángjaiba meredt. Mrs Weasley sokáig szipogott, majd Harryhez fordult, csodálkozva fürkészve az arcát.

- Mégis… - kezdte remegő hanggal – Hogyan lett fehér a hajad, drágám?

Harry arcán egy halvány, keserű mosoly suhant át. Mióta Piton felhívta a figyelmét a „furcsa hajszínre", nem mert tükörbe nézni, mígnem Hermione pár órája letámadta egy reflektáló bűbájjal. A haja hófehér lett, de valahogy nem ütközött meg rajta.

- Nem tudom – válaszolta őszintén – Volt egy-két… nehézségem, de ez nem túl nagy ár.

Erre egyikük sem válaszolt, csak csendben bólogattak.

Fred és George pár perc múlva halkan dúdolni kezdett valamit: Harry felismerte egy régi, keserű-vidám ballada dallamait, aminek nem tudta a szövegét. Észrevette, hogy más tábortüzek is átveszik az éneket, és a halk dallam belekeveredett a romok felett kavargó szélbe.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Percek múltán észrevétlenül felállt a tűz mellől, és egy egészen más máglyához sietett. A kastély túlsó felén, közel a tóhoz egy főnixmadár pihent egy sötét halom tetején. Fawkes ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy ő maga gyűjtse össze a máglyát a férjének, és Harry magára hagyta őt.

Pontban éjfélkor ért oda a kész halotti máglyához. Fawkes trillázva köszöntötte, majd a vállára szállt. Harry odalápett a halomba rakott fehértörzsű fákhoz, és megérintette Dumbledore holttestét.

- Rendben lesz – ígérte halkan Fawkes-nak és saját magának is – Rendben lesz minden…

Azzal hátralépett, és egy bűbájt mondott ki a máglyára. Kék lángok martak a fákba, és lassan elborították Dumbledore testét is. Percekig lélegzetvisszafojtva vártak, mígnem Harry halk csipogást hallott, és egy madarat vett észre a lángok világos kontúrjában.

Felkacagott, és Fawkes énekelni kezdett. A madár a tűzben kitárta a szárnyait, és nőni kezdett: nemsokára elérte szokásos méretét. Ekkor kirepült a lángokból, és Fawkes is a levegőbe rugaszkodott.

Harry leült a földre, és nézte a boldogan keringő főnixeket. Nevetett, majd lassan elgondolkozott. Emlékezett Dumbledore varázslatára, amivel újból emberré változott, de nagy árat kellett fizetnie érte… Most szótlanul figyelte a madarakat: a szárnyaik ívét, a repülés kecsességét, és lassan furcsa érzés fogta el. Úgy érezte, mintha belelátott volna a valódi természetükbe. Az érzékei kiélesedtek, és újdonsült képességeivel meglátta a mágiát a puszta formák mögött.

A szél belekapott a hajtincseibe, és a megértés lassan eltöltötte. Benne volt Voldemort ereje. Minden tudását birtokolta, amit a sötétségről szerzett, de neki uralma volt felette. Tudta, hogy képes úgy meríteni a sötétből, hogy közben a világosban marad.

Amikor a két főnix leszállt a földre, és biccentettek Harry felé, a fiú felállt, és elővette a pálcáját.

- Ennél többet is tehetek – mosolygott rájuk, de kérdést nem tett fel. Furcsa, lüktető bűbájt küldött a két madárra.

Tudta, hogy mit csinál, és valószínűleg Dumbledore is, mert visszatartotta Fawkest attól, hogy elmeneküljön. Harry látta a varázslatok összeágyazódó fonalát, és észrevette, hogy hol van a kényszer, ami madár-testbe parancsolja őket. Az akaratával átformálta a bűbájokat: újakat teremtett, sokat kidobott, és akár egy kertész, megtisztította az emberi valójukat a főnix-jegyektől. Dumbledore-ral különösen sok gondja volt: a varázsló bonyolultsága még őt is meglepte. Érezte a mérhetetlen fehér mágiát, amivel a mágus bír, és halványan elmosolyodott erre. Egy csepp sötétséget sem talált benne.

A két madár ekkor átváltozott, és nemsokára azok az emberek álltak Harry előtt, akiket megismert tavaly az Időtlen Idők Erdejében.

Elanor szava elakadt, Dumbledore pedig csillogó szemekkel nézett Harryre, miközben a felesége a nyakába vetette magát. Majd ő is felkacagott, és átölelte a boszorkányt. Harry kimerülve a varázslattól leült, és mosolyogva nézte, ahogy Dumbledore önfeledten felkapja és megpörgeti Elanort.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Mi történt délután? – kérdezte Harry halkan az igazgatót pár órával később, amikor Elanor magukra hagyta őket. Dumbledore és ő a Roxfort egyik félig lerombolt falán ültek, és a távoli tüzeket nézték. A mágus halkan kuncogott.

- Azon kívül, hogy hajszínt cseréltünk? – nézett rá Harryre a félhold-lencsék fölül.

- Nekem sosem volt barna hajam - jegyezte meg Harry felvont szemöldökkel, majd megköszörülte a torkát – Nos… Tudja, mire gondolok. Bizonyára nem azért változott akkor emberré, hogy megölesse magát…

Dumbledore az arcát fürkészte.

- Nem. Valóban nem – mondta, majd sóhajtott – Nos, az eredeti tervem az volt, hogy beváltom azt az ígéretet, amit Lil tett neked.

Harry meglepetten nézett rá, de nem kérdezte meg, hogy honnan tudja.

- De akkor… - kérdezte óvatosan – Miért nem ölt meg? Legyőzhette volna Voldemortot.

- Igen - biccentett Dumbledore – Valószínűleg legyőzhettem volna.

- És? – kérdezte Harry elcsukló hanggal – Miért nem tette?

Dumbledore ismét mosolygott.

- Te magad is tudod a választ, hiszen ismersz engem. Egy fekete mágust már legyőztem, és akkor is kénytelen voltam a sötétségből meríteni. De mint mondtam, a varázslatok megváltoztatnak mindenkit… Nem vehetsz úgy büntetlenül a sötétségből, hogy ne is _kapnál_ belőle.

Harry biccentett, hogy érti.

- Te persze most már kivétel vagy – fűzte tovább a szót Dumbledore – Ép ésszel fehér mágus nem tudott volna minket visszaváltoztatni emberré… De nem is ez volt az ok, amiért nem támadtam Tom ellen. Belül el voltam szánva a teljes kárhozatra, de amint megláttalak, mindent megértettem, és megváltoztattam a tervem.

- Miért? Mi történt? – kérdezte Harry.

- Megláttam a szemedben a te árnyékodat – mondta Dumbledore – Inkább csak egy megérzés volt, aztán amikor a hajad el kezdett fehéredni, tudtam, hogy legbelül küzdesz Voldemort ellen. Amikor a közeledbe értem, a szemedben megfakult a vörös láng, és nem csak Tom gonoszsága áradt belőle.

Harry elhallgatott. Nézte, amint az igazgató dudorászva a köpenyébe nyúl, és elővesz egy adag citromport.

- Kérsz? – kérdezte Harryt, mire ő bólintott. Pár percig egyikük sem szólt, aztán Harry törte meg a csendet.

- Tom itt van bennem – jegyezte meg mellékesen – Az emlékei. Az érzései. Mélyen elzárva, de itt van.

- Óh igen, tudom – válaszolta dudorászva Dumbledore, és töltött még egy kis citromport a tenyerébe – Nem aggaszt különösebben. Nézz csak magadba, és észre fogod venni, hogy tökéletes a kontrollod.

Harry biccentett, és ismét hallgattak.

- Egyébként jó lenne, ha Albusnak szólítanál – fűzte tovább a szót Dumbledore – Csak tizenöt évvel vagyok idősebb nálad!

Harry elmosolyodott, és a tábortüzeket nézte.

- Rendben van, Albus Wulfric Brian… ööö…Valamit kihagytam?

- Nem tudom, talán a Percivalt? Vagy az Aberforth másik neve volt?

Harry prüszkölt egyet, de aztán komoly arccal Dumbledore-ra nézett, és egy ideig hallgatott.

- Hiányzik? – kérdezte aztán halkan. Dumbledore futólag megdörzsölte a szemét.

- Úgy érted, az a makacs vénember? – nézett vissza rá, majd sóhajtott – Igen, nagyon. Ahogy azok is hiányozni fognak, akik ma meghaltak. Arthur… Kingsley… Bimba… Alastor… Túl sok név. Túl sok.

Harry elhallgatott, és a sóhaja beleveszett a szélbe.

- Ron és Hermione él – suttogta – És Ginny is. És Lil, Piton meg Lupin is. Nem tudom, de én annak örülök, hogy ők jól vannak…

Dumbledore biccentett, és a hozzájuk legközelebb eső tűz felé mutatott.

- Látom, Lil tényleg kezd jobb színben lenni – mondta, mire Harry hümmögni kezdett. Pitont figyelte, amint Lupinnal és Tonkssal beszélgetett a tűz lángjánál, és Lil alvó fejét az ölében nyugtatta.

- Piton jó ember – mondta kisvártatva – Kár, hogy Aberforth nem jött rá időben.

- Tudta ő azt – dünnyögte Dumbledore – De annyira szerette a lányát, hogy még magát Merlint sem engedte volna a közelébe.

Harry kuncogott a képtelen gondolatra, majd újra Dumbledore-hoz fordult.

- És maga… vagyis, te? Mihez fogtok kezdeni Elanorral?

Dumbledore hunyorgott, és elkalandozott a tekintete.

- Jó megint halandó embernek lenni – mondta lassan – És jó azt is tudni, hogy csaknem egy egész életünk van hátra. Olyan sok mindenből maradtunk ki, hogy alig győzzük majd bepótolni…

- Mire gondol? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Harry. Dumbledore kuncogott.

- A családalapításra – mondta, és a szemében vidámság bujkált – Lassacskán te is eltöprenghetnél a kérdésen!

Harry felnevetett a képtelen gondolatra, de a tekintete Weasleyék tábortüze felé siklott, és látni vélte az anyja mellett ülő vöröshajú lányt. Dumbledore követte a pillantását, de csak mosolygott, és nem szólt semmit.

Sokáig hallgattak, és Harry gondolatai lassan elkalandoztak.

- Ezt azért sajnálom – mondta, és a romokra pillantott – Minden odaveszett…

Dumbledore felvonta a szemöldökét.

- Ezt én nem mondanám! – rázta meg a fejét – Emlékezz csak vissza az Alapító Okiratra!

Harry meglepetten nézett rá, és kutakodni kezdett az emlékezetében. Majd idézni kezdett:

- „Bár heverjenek a kövek a puszta síkon, legyen szétszórva torony és fal, nem pusztulhat a kastély szelleme, míg kitart a Négy Ház ereje…" – Harry megakadt, és elgondolkozott – Ez azt jelenti, hogy négy varázsló újjá tudja építeni a kastélyt?

- Pontosan! – ragyogott Dumbledore szeme – Közös erővel, egy igen bonyolult helyreállító varázslattal, és kivételes varázstudással sikerülhet!

Harry felnevetett.

- Ó! Akkor mi jók vagyunk ebben. Beugrik majd Griffendél szerepére?

- Nem hagynék ki egy ilyen mulatságot – somolygott Dumbledore – Hmm, Lil valószínűleg elvállalja Hugrabugot, Perselus pedig, bármennyire is tiltakozik, Hollóhát leszármazottja… Szóval, már csak Mardekár szerepére kell keresnünk valakit – tette hozzá ártatlanul, és Harryt fürkészte. A fiú felsóhajtott.

- Óh, valahogy sejtettem – nevetett – Perselus odalesz az ötlettől.

- Perselus? – nézett fel Dumbledore hunyorogva – nem is tudtam, hogy ilyen jól kijöttök.

- Nem is! – tiltakozott Harry – Csak ha már téged tegezlek, igencsak nehéz leuraznom Pitont!

Dumbledore nevetett, majd összefűzte a karjait, és beleszippantott az esti levegőbe.

- Örülök, hogy itt vagy, Harry – mondta halkan – Már tizenhat éve is tudtam, hogy neked életben kell maradnod, és bíztam benned az utolsó pillanatig.

- Ebben te voltál az egyetlen – válaszolta Harry lehajtott fejjel – Magamat is beleértve.

Újból elhallgattak, és a csillagos eget nézték. Harry legbelül tudta, hogy sok szenvedésen, veszteségen és harcon hamar túlteszik magukat, és egy új, szebb világ virrad mindenkire a holnappal.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Hősök temetését pár nap múlva, a Roxmortsban rendezték meg. Mindenki, aki elesett, a Minisztérium saját halottjának tekintette, és az életben maradt harcolók kísérték el őket az utolsó útjukra. Harryék már előző nap elbúcsúztak Gróptól, akit Hagrid a sárkányok és a kentaurok segítségével a Tiltott Rengetegben temetett el. A hivatalos temetésen Harry és Hermione is Mr Weasley koporsója mellett lépkedett, de Harry később megállt Draco Malfoy sírja mellett is, és maroknyi földet szórt rá.

A varázsvilág egésze kijött a temetésekre, és sokan sírtak Lupin beszédén. Amikor Harryt is a szónoki emelvényhez hívták, mindenki elhallgatott. Harry elsétált Lupin mellett, a kezében egy kis cetlit gyűrögetett, majd szembefordult a tömeggel. Végignézett a gyászruhában álló barátain, Pitonon, Lilen, és valahol a tömegben felfedezte Dumbledore-t és Elanort is. A varázsló rövidre vágta a szakállát, és összefonta a haját, így senki sem ismerte meg, Harry is csak egy pillantással jelezte, hogy látja őt.

Ezután a tekintetével végigfutott a többi ismerős-ismeretlen arcon, és beszélni kezdett.

- Mindannyian vesztettünk el valakit – mondta – Nem akarok hosszú beszédet mondani. Nem akarom elmondani, hogy egytől egyik remek emberek voltak, mert ezzel mindannyian tisztában vagyunk. Minden, amit mondtatok az, hogy ezután már nem lesz több gyilkosság, és nem lesz több halál, amit Tom Denem, közismertebb nevén Voldemort számlájára írhatunk.

Tartott egy kis szünetet, és végignézett az embereken. Észrevette, hogy koboldok és kentaurok álltak meg a háttérben, hogy figyeljék a beszédet, és Hermione mellett lapított fülekkel megjelent Dobby is. Harry rájuk mosolygott, és folytatta:

- A Roxfort falai ugyan leomlottak, de az iskola, ami az egész világunkat jelképezi, jövő szeptemberben ismét állni fog, ezt megígérem. Szeptember elsején el fog indulni a Roxfort Expressz, és tanárok fogják várni a diákokat. Semmi nem fog változni, egyedül a mágiatörténet tananyaga egészül ki egy új fejezettel, hogy senki se felejtse el azokat, akik az életüket adták a harcban.

Azzal lelépett az emelvényről, és visszasétált Ron mellé. Érezte a zsigereiben, hogy bár egy szó sem hangzott el, sokak megkönnyebbültek a beszédétől.

Amikor szétszéledt a tömeg, Ginny belekarolt, és együtt sétáltak el a síroktól. A szeme sarkából észrevette, hogy Piton és Lil kézenfogva elsétálnak a temető melletti parkba. A világ lassan vissza fog térni a normális kerékvágásba, ezt érezte. Harry vetett egy bátortalan mosolyt Ginnyre, aki letörölte a könnycseppeket az arcáról, és visszamosolygott rá.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Piton és Lil eltávolodtak a tömegtől, és a park árnyékos ligetébe húzódtak, a boszorkány unszolására. Piton engedett a kérésnek: az utóbbi pár napban Lil „szokatlanul együttműködőnek" látta őt.

Lil végül hatalmas lendülettel leült a fűre, és Piton rövid tétovázás után csatlakozott hozzá. Sőt, tőle szokatlan nyíltsággal hátulról átkarolta, ő maga pedig a fának dőlt.

- Na, hogy van a kisfiam? – mormogta Lil fülébe, aki majdnem elnevette magát a jelenetre.

- Ó, ő jól – kuncogta – Az anyja viszont pocsékul, nehezen bírom azt a vérfarkasos löttyöt!

- Majd elmúlik – mondta Piton, aztán mindketten elhallgattak. Kisvártatva azonban ismét Piton törte meg a csendet.

- Csak nem amiatt az egyharmad miatt aggódsz még mindig?

Lil hátranézett Piton arcába a válla felett

- Az az egyharmad… Voldemorttól származik – mondta halkan – Nem tudom, mi lesz ennek a vége.

- Ugyan már – nyugtatta Piton – A te egyharmadod pont semlegesíti Voldemort egyharmadát, ez ilyen egyszerű. És egyben ez a szakvéleményem is.

Lil eljátszott dühvel csípőre tette a kezét.

- Az enyém semlegesíti Voldemortét? – firtatta – Ezek szerint a gyerek pont olyan lesz, mint te?

Piton először komoly arcot vágott, majd az ajkára apró mosoly húzódott.

- Erre akartam kilyukadni,

- Miből gondolod, hogy ez megnyugtat engem? – kacagott fel Lil – Ó, te önző, álnok…

- Miért, jóképű vagyok és okos, nem? – vágott közbe Piton rezzenéstelen arccal.

- … nagyképű, okostojás, gonoszkodó, görbeorrú…

De Lil nem folytathatta tovább az angol szókincsének a fitogtatását, ugyanis Pitonnak egészen más tervei voltak a boszorkány ajkaival.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A Roxfort Expressz aznap este indult, sokkal több kocsival, mint általában, hogy a gyászolókat is haza tudja vinni. Harry, Ron, Ginny és Hermione találtak egy teljesen üres fülkét, amit gyorsan el is foglaltak. A Weasley-gyerekek még hordták a gyászszalagot, ahogy Harry és Hermione is, de most először nem esett szó köztük Arthur Weasleyről.

Harryt elfogta a régi érzés: ismét vége lett egy évnek. Az utolsónak. Immár a bizonyítványa is a táskájában volt, és bár a RAVASZ vizsgákra várni kellett, ő nem sokat törődött a jövővel. Ahogy kifutott a vonat a pályaudvarról, sokáig hallgattak, csak élvezték a pillanatnyi nyugalmat.

- Mikor jönnek meg a RAVASZ eredmények? – kérdezte Ron Hermionét, de Harry tudta, hogy barátját nem igazán érdekli: egyszerűen csak nem akar arra gondolni, hogy úgy kell hazamennie, hogy az apja már nincs többé.

- Augusztus elejére ígérték – válaszolta Hermione – De nem tudom, hogy betartják-e a határidőt. Harold Hopkins pontjait sehová sem számítják bele.

- Pedig úgy tudom, elég magas pontszámot kaptál tőle bájitaltanból – jegyezte meg Harry somolyogva.

- Honnan tudod? – nézett fel Hermione, aztán egy halk „Óh"-t hallatott. Harry hosszas vívódás után tegnap elárulta nekik, hogy Voldemort emlékeinek egy részét is magában hordozza. Hermione akkor megkérdezte tőle, hogy mit kezd a véres emlékekkel, de Harry hallgatott. Nem akarta elmondani annak a szimbiózisnak a lényegét, amely létrejött kettejük között, mert tudta, hogy halálra rémítené a barátait.

Ő tudatában volt az erejének, és immár ismerte magát. Tudta, hogy az emlékek nem fognak gondot okozni.

- Örülök, hogy te is velünk töltöd nyár egy részét – fordult a lány felé, témát váltva – Én mondjuk csak addig leszek Ronéknál, amíg nem találok egy valamirevaló lakást…

- Tényleg, miért nem jó neked a Grimmauld tér? – fordult hozzá Ron – Segítenénk rendbetenni, és jövőre talán mindhárman Londonban leszünk, úgyhogy akár lakhatnánk együtt!

Harry megfontolta, majd biccentett.

- Nem rossz ötlet – dörmögte, és Ginny felsóhajtott mellette.

- Jó nektek – mondta – Nekem még lesz egy évem itt…

- Örülj neki – mosolygott Harry – Ez a legjobb hely a világon… Bár jelenleg kissé romos.

Ekkor viszont kopogtak a kupé ajtaján, és Lil kukucskált be.

- Micsoda véletlen! – hazudta – Hát itt vagytok?

Harry elmosolyodott.

- Csak nem csatlakozna? – nézett a nőre, mire az biccentett.

- Ó, de. Csatlakoznánk – mondta Lil vigyorogva, és maga után húzta a cseppet sem lelkes Pitont. A griffandélesek összenéztek, de egyikük sem szólt egy szót sem.

- Na és… Hova tartanak? – kérdezte meg udvariasan Harry, aki szinte biztos volt benne, hogy Piton a diákkora óra most használja először ezt a vonatot. Lil ellenben nagyon lelkesnek tűnt.

- Hát, először Londonba megyünk, aztán nászú-

- Elutazunk – vágott közbe Piton – Elutazunk egy hétre, általad ismeretlen helyre, Potter – tette hozzá Piton, de az ajka vészesen megrándult. Harry lassan biccentett, és összenézett Ginnyvel.

- Nos… ez esetben nem játszanak velünk robbanós snapszlit? – kérdezte Ginny felvont szemöldökkel, mire két választ is kapott.

- Nem – szögezte le Piton.

- Naná! – jelentette ki felvillanyozva Lil – Tényleg felrobbannak a lapok?

Harry halkan felkuncogott, és mosolyogva nézett végig a barátain. Egy éve még nem gondolta volna, hogy idén is itt fog ülni, és hazafelé tart, Weasleyékhez. Elkezdett szívből örülni annak, hogy él, és hogy mindannyian életben vannak. Csak nézte az elsuhanó fákat, és az arcát a fülkébe besütő napba tartotta.

Ebben a pillanatban tudta, hogy az ő története nem itt ér véget. Ellenkezőleg: minden, ami fontos, még csak most kezdődik.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: Hát, ennek a történetnek viszont itt van vége. Örülök, hogy elolvastátok, és remélem, hogy most azok is megtisztelnek egy rövid véleménnyel, akik eddig nem írtak! Tényleg, csak pár szó… kíváncsi vagyok, hogy hányan olvasták. :)_


End file.
